It's a Southern Thing
by divalicious2
Summary: If You haven't already read this story, ignore this update. I need some of my old readers to help me with a little in-story detective work. Which might lead to some people getting the karma their butts deserve. If you've read this story, and wanna help go to the last chapter for the info. :)
1. Chapter 1

I haven't really watched the show all summer, and still don't have the DVDs, so things may be a bit muddled. I always thought that Charlotte King was an interesting character, not to mention the fact that she's a southern girl! Lol. I came on here to see what stories there were, and there's some great ones from what I've read so far, but nothing much about Charlotte. So, I thought I'd take a stab at it, with a bit of a spin. There's not much detail, I know. I've found as I get older I'm less patient, and being less patient I don't describe the setting as I used to. In this case I think you'll agree that this chapter is long enough as it is.

It's A Southern Thing

"Hey," he smiled, but that was as far as he got.

"Coop, this isn't a good time. I left you a message, told you I was busy. "It's a family thing," Charlotte added tersely.

"Not a good time? For Charlotte King? The insatiable-"

"_The movie's on!"_

Cooper started. He was surprised to hear another voice inside Charlotte's house. Though he was happy to note that at least it wasn't a man's voice.

Charlotte seemed to jump out of her skin and immediately closed the door so that only her face was visible.

Charlotte glanced fertively back inside. "I have to go," she opened the door wide enough to begin pushing him away.

"I'll be sending a patient to you in the morning."

"Uh," he tried in vain to look past her into the house, "okay. Would you have told me this if I hadn't shown up tonight?"

"No," she answered.

"Leave, Coop. Now." She shut the door in his face.

***************************************************************************

"Slow morning, huh?" Pete gave Dell a nod in acknowledgement as he walked past the desk.

"Yeah, so far. Dr. Freedmen has a patient already, and that's it. Well, for this early that is."

Pete shrugged. "Hey, that's fine."

The phone rang and Dell reached over a stack of files to answer it.

"Oceanside Wellness-"

Pete paused at the look on Dell's face.

"Uh, um, yes, yes he is." Then he pulled the receiver away from his face and stared at it.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Who was that?"

"That was Charlotte King."

"What did she want?"

"She just wanted to know if Dr. Freedmen was in. When I said yes, she hung up the phone."

Pete laughed. "Make sure Violet's busy."

Dell tilted his head in agreement. "Yeah."

Pete walked on towards his office as Dell turned back to his work. The files in the filing cabinet were in order, but the papers within the files were a bit haphazardly thrown in. At the moment he was just straightening the papers in the files before placing them-

"Shit!" He hissed as an entire file, and it's contents was knocked to the floor.

"I knew I should have just organized from within the cabinet," he grumbled to himself, bending down to retrieve the papers and file from the floor. Once grabbed, he placed them on the desk, put the papers in order and back into their designated file. Then, having learned from his mistake, he placed the file on top of the others, picked them all up, and deposited them back in their filing cabinet of origin behind him.

"I'll deal with you, later." He said, pointing to the filing cabinet. Then he shrugged, it wasn't vital after all. He sat down with a sigh. "So much for that."

The sound of a throat clearing made Dell look up with a start. The face of a young girl, just barely above the desk top, stared back at him.

He grinned widely, somewhat embarrassed, and wondered how long she'd been standing there.

"Hi there! Sorry, I didn't hear you before."

The girl smiled at him in return.

"Hello, sir. I'm here to see Dr. Cooper Freedmen."

Dell glanced at the schedule. "Do you have an appointment?"

"Um….well, I really don't know sir. I think so. My aunt told me to come."

"You're here by yourself?" He glanced around the empty waiting area.

"Yes, sir."

Dell smiled warmly, keeping his concern to himself. "Okay, well, Dr. Freedmen is with a patient right now, but see those chairs over there? You can sit and watch tv, or read a book. It shouldn't be too long."

She nodded.

"Oh, what's your name? I'll tell Dr. Freedmen you're here."

"Luanne King."

He nodded. "And you're mother's, I mean, your aunt's name?"

"Charlotte King- she's Dr. Charlotte King. She works over at the hospital."

Dell's eyes widened, then he squinted looking at the girl. He smiled again, trying not to look too shocked. "Okay, just have a seat then, I'll let him know you're here."

She turned and walked away to one of the chairs nearest her.

Dell rose, and quickly made his way to the kitchen where Addison and Naomi were eating breakfast. He opened the door just wide enough to peek his head in.

"Sorry, maning the desk for the time being, but- did you know Charlotte King had a niece?"

"I'm sure there's a lot we don't know about Charlotte King, Dell," Naomi answered.

Addison chuckled. "Let's keep it that way," she answered.

"No, she's here!"

"Charlotte?"

"No, her niece. At least, I think it's her niece, that's what she said anyway."

"I don't think anyone would make that up."

"Addison!"

She grinned, not sorry in the least.

Naomi rose from her chair, intruiged. "Is Charlotte here?"

"No. The girl's here alone."

"That's odd. I mean, with Charlotte always being the one to espouse rules and law, you'd think she'd know it's not exactly standard procedure to leave a child-

"She's here to see Cooper."

"Cooper?" Addison's forehead lined in confusion, and she stood up.

"Thanks for telling us, Dell," Naomi smiled. "You go on back to the desk."

Dell nodded and walked back to the desk, knowing that the two women would soon find out all he wanted to know.

Seconds later Addison walked to the desk and grabbed a random file, she then walked back to Naomi, who had positioned herself on the adjacent hallway. Addison stood with her back to the girl, so that Naomi could see her, while both giving the impression of being immersed in some relevant medical conversation.

"She's a skinny little thing!" Naomi gushed. "She's like a little bird, with bird bone arms, and tiny legs! Oh, she's cute!"

They changed places.

"That beach tote is bigger than she is." The girl had her green tote bag, which was indeed bigger than she was, at her side on the chair, so that with the handle sticking up, the bag came nearly to her shoulder, and stuck out almost as far as her knee. "You could fit a whole person in there!"

"Maybe that's where Charlotte is," Naomi laughed at her own joke through bitten lips. "Move back," she ordered.

Addison changed places again and commented, "Boy for being related to Charlotte King, she certainly doesn't look much like her. Hopefully she doesn't act like her either."

"Hmm," agreed Naomi- hey, there goes Cooper's patient!"

"I mean, look at her hair, it's all matted, it looks like she hasn't brushed it in days and-

"Here comes Cooper. Boy that bag really is bigger than she is."

"I'm surprised any relative of Charlotte's would go out looking like that. She looks like she crawled out of-"

"Oh, be nice, she's only a little girl!"

"Yeah, but still and she's"

"Pregnant!" Naomi gasped, her mouth dropped open in shock. "Oh my god!"

Addison's mouth dropped open, and she spun around to look, just in time to see both Cooper and the girl walking down the hall.

"What?!"

"When she stood up to face Cooper- she held the bag in front of her, probably so he couldn't see, but I could. I could see her from the side- her stomach was sticking out."

Addison opened her mouth, but Naomi put her hand up.

"With those skinny arms and skinny legs, she's either so malnourished that her abdomen's distended, or she's pregnant. Addy, I know pregnant when I see it, and that girl is pregnant."

"And Cooper doesn't know?"

She shrugged. "Beats me. But he'll know in a minute, if she ever puts that bag away from her belly."

************************************

"So, your aunt is Charlotte King." He smiled and closed the door behind him.

"Doctor Charlotte King," she corrected him.

He nodded. "Yes, Dr. Charlotte King."

"You know her?"

Cooper smiled at the innocent sounding drawl the girl had. It was cute.

"I can't believe your aunt is Charlotte King."

"So, you do know her?"

"Yeah, yeah I do. We've worked together for some time."

"Oh."

"Well, if your aunt sent you here, I guess I'm going to have to examine you."

"Oh. I thought, well, I thought maybe she sent me here just to talk, or something."

He looked at her with open confusion.

"Well, I mean, Aunt Charlotte's a doctor and all, if there was something wrong, wouldn't she just be able to take care of it? Is there something wrong with me?"

"I, I don't know, Luanne."

She made a face. "Call me Caroline. Please," she added.

"Well actually, doctors aren't really supposed to medically treat their own relatives. It's, it's like a law or something."

"Well that's stupid. It'd be cheaper if she'd just-"

Cooper had moved to the sink to wash his hands, then pulled out a tray of instruments.

"What are you going to do?"

Just check a few things, your ears your eyes make sure everything works."

"Oh."

"Have you ever-" he stopped himself, "When was the last time you went to see a doctor, Caroline?"

Momma doesn't believe in doctors. She said whatever's wrong with me she can fix herself."

"I see." Definitely no gown then. "Well, I'll just check a few things." She tightened the grip on her bag as he stepped towards her.

"Just follow this light. Don't move your head, just follow it with your eyes. Good."

He reached for his ear scope and moved to stand beside her. "I'll just take a quick look in your ears…" he moved to her other ear, "looks good. I see you have a functioning brain in there."

She gave him a half smile as he pulled out a tongue depressor and placed the scope back in its holder.

"Okay now open your mouth," he placed the depressor on her tongue, "Say ah."

"Ahhh!" She made a face as he pulled the depressor away.

'Alright then, let's listen to the old heart." He placed his stethoscope on her chest. "Just breathe normally," he told her. Then he took it away and moved to her side again, placing the scope on her back. Normally it would have gone under the shirt, both times, but considering she'd never been to a doctor before, and from the looks of things clearly had some problems going on, he'd leave well enough alone and take it up with Charlotte later.

" And take a deep breath in- and let it out. And another deep breath in- and out." He put the scope down.

"Everything checks out good so far." He nodded to her. "One last thing, and we'll be done."

He made sure his instruments were in their places as he tried to ignore both his curiosity and all the questions going back and forth in his mind, then he turned back to his new patient.

" Now I'll check to see if all your internal organs are where they need to be." He gave her an apologetic look, "I'll have to put your bag over there, can't have it getting in the way of your internal organs."

She sighed in resignation and handed it to him. As he put the bag on the nearest chair Cooper saw a familiar book lying inside of it. He turned back to Caroline.

"I see you're reading"

He stopped, his mouth open. _Holy crap._ He shut his mouth, then cleared his throat. "To Kill A Mockingbird." His voice cracked.

She looked back at him. "Yeah. It was in Aunt Charlotte's bookshelf. One of her book shelves- one of her many book shelves.

He took her by the elbow, trying not to think, guiding her down to the table. "I'm just going to press a bit on your stomach-  
"You're not lifting up my shirt," she told him.

He made a face. "No, no of course not. Don't need to."

"Good."

He had no intention of giving her anything close to his usual abdominal exam. This was well outside his expertise. So instead, he just placed his hands very lightly on her stomach, pressed the tiniest bit in a few places, and that was that.

"Here, we go, you can sit up now." He helped her back up to a sitting position.

"All done?"

"Yup."

"You're not gonna examine me below the belt, are you?" She raised an eyebrow.

"No! No. No." He shook his head in emphasis.

"Well, that's good." She slid off the bed and grabbed up her beach bag. "Aunt Charlotte said if you tried anything fresh I could taize your ass."

Cooper laughed aloud.

"Taize me?!"

Her face was deadpan. "What do you think is in the bag?"

He laughed again, in spite of himself, and in spite of the sick feeling he had in the pit of his stomach. At that moment she sounded exactly like Charlotte.

He opened the door and walked her out. The moment they left his office, Cooper could see Naomi, Addison, Dell and Pete staring. Which meant they knew before he did. Or suspected. He raised in eyebrows and shrugged his shoulders up to his ears in silent communication. Naomi put a hand to her forehead.

"Cooper!" The sharp voice startled him. Charlotte was standing at the elevators, looking daggers at the rest of the group. They'd get no answers from her.

"Hey, Aunt Charlotte." Luann/ Caroline smiled at her aunt.

"Did Dr. Freedmen take a look at you?"

"Yeah."

She seemed to remember something, then stopped still and turned to him. "Thank you, Dr. Freedman, sir."

Charlotte nodded her approval. The elevator doors opened and she stepped inside, holding the doors with her hand.

"Let's go, Luann."

"Charlotte!"

She looked daggers at him now. "No Cooper," she answered.

"We need to-"

"We need to do nothing of the sort."

Luann stepped into the elevator and as the doors were closing they heard Charlotte ask, "So what did Dr. Freedman discover."

"That I'll live. And I told him I'd taize him."

Charlotte smiled, and patted her niece on the head. "Good girl."

I've got another chapter or two in the works so far. Please review and let me know what you think, in spite of its skeletalness. And if you know of any good 'Charlotte episodes' online I can use to refresh my memory, let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the "Rabbit Hole" suggestion! I'd forgotten about that one. Now if I could only find it online somehow! No luck so far. Tried to add a bit more detail this time, but it's still on the lengthy side. Lemme know what you think.

It's a Southern Thing Chap 2

Cooper stormed into her office, without bothering to knock. He walked right up to where she was sitting at her desk, the same as usual, as if she hadn't a care in the word- or rather, from what he'd seen and heard, as if she didn't have a pregnant child in her care.

"Why didn't you tell me?" His voice was subdued, only for the sake of the kid who wanted to be called Caroline, who could be godknows where and he wouldn't know it. Charlotte certainly wouldn't tell him. But other than his subdued volume, his voice growled with disgust and rage.

Perfectly calm, composed, as if he should already know, she answered, "It's not our way."

"Are you an alien?!" He shouted. " Not whose way?"

Her lips became a flat line and she glared at him. "Not funny, Cooper."

"I'm not joking. What is wrong with you? Who doesn't tell people- their own boyfriend that-"

"That what, Cooper?" She seemed to be playing with him then. "That they have family staying over?"

He suddenly felt tired and deflated. "You know that's not all there is to it."

"Oh, believe me Dr. Freedmen, I know more than you'd ever want to know."

He sunk down to a chair and put his hands up in defeat. "Would you just tell me, please."

"What did she tell you? That might be a better place to start."

HE felt sickened. "Well, well…." He was so upset he could barely think straight. He was angry, and that was about all he knew at the moment. So, he decided to go with it. "For starters, she was carrying this damn green beach bag- you could fit the ocean in that thing! It was so big, and she held it in front of her. I didn't even know. I couldn't see half her body-"

Charlotte raised an eyebrow. "You think that was an accident?"

He continued as though she hadn't spoken, "so that I didn't even know until I had to take the bag away- Charlotte!" His face contorted then showing a tormented man."It was disgusting!"

"You're calling my niece disgusting?"

He shook his head. "She- the- her" he let out a breath trying to compose himself to be able to catch a lucid train of thought, "her being-"

Cooper found suddenly that he couldn't get any further than that. Couldn't say it.

"She's pregnant, Coop," she said as if to slowly spell it out for him. As though it were nothing out of the ordinary. As if it were normal. "And that disturbs you?"

"I wanted to throw up," he muttered, making a face as though he'd eaten something sour or revolting.

She made a face back. Although the face she made was more along the lines of I want to squish you like a bug right now, than his physically ill visage. "Thanks for that. I'll be sure to pass along that information. That oughta get you a good taizing."

"Charlotte! You know what I mean."

She shrugged. "I don't know, Coop," she sighed and for the first time seemed weighed down. In the next instant though, as she inhaled, she sat straight again and was the image of strength and coldness.

She was silent for a long time, refusing to make eye contact. It seemed that she was fascinated with the chemical makeup of her desktop. Then she shook her head and let out a breath with her lower lip stuck out, so that the air made her bangs rise and fall. "I got there in time so that you wouldn't send her straight to Addison Montgomery."

"Was thinking about it."

"I bet you were," she agreed, the side of her mouth puckering up in that smug way that she had. "What, you think my niece couldn't have found her way back to me on her own? I was there to make sure you didn't send her anywhere but back to me."

"Charlotte, she needs to-  
"No."

"Charlotte, Luanne- Caroline-whatever she wants to be called, she has to have some-  
"No." She drew the word out this time. "I did not bring her there to be 'examined.' I brought her to you, because I figured she needed to be broken in to the idea."

"Broken in to what idea?"

"Coop, so far as I know she's never seen a doctor a day in her life. She needed to get used to the idea, with the kind of exam that wouldn't leave her tramautized or-

"Taizing my ass," Cooper provided.

She smiled at him for the first time that day and nodded readily. "Exactly."

They were both quiet for a while.

"Do you know what she said to me?" To his amazement his voice had steadied and calmed. "She was clutching that tote bag like it was a lifeline, and when I offered to take it for her in the hallway, she said no."

"She said no?" Charlotte's hands flew up in mock surprise. "Well, that's a revelation."

"She said no, and then she said, "I am holding onto this. With all the thieves and hooligans and homosexuals around in this godforsaken city you live in, I don't want to take any chances."

Charlotte burst out laughing. "Yup, that's one o' my kind allright!" She laughed again.

"So, her family-"

"Her mother," Charlotte corrected.

" has her thinking it's okay to think that people who are different from you are bad?"

"Yup," Charlotte answered frankly. "Especially if they're a different religion than you are. I mean, if you're say, Baptist, and they're Baptist, then you're just not supposed to judge. But say you're Baptist and they're a," she paused, "to quote my mother "a total heathen" then you try to bring them to Jesus while you judge away."

"Oh, I see."

"Not likely. Coop, it's a Southern thing, you wouldn't understand. I'm not saying it's right, I'm just saying it's-"

"Different."

"Something like that."

Cooper let out a long breath, and glanced up at her. "So…"

Charlotte King raised her eyes to the ceiling and sighed loudly. "What?" She asked, her voice sounding tired and irritated. "What else?"

"This girl looks like she's all of ten years old- if not younger. She said she's twelve, and she wants to be called Caroline. That's all I know, Charlotte. Tell me the rest. I want to help her. Help you. I want to help you with her."

Charlotte looked down at her desktop and shook her head. "I don't know if I have it in me, Coop. To know all this is one thing, and it's hard enough believe me. But to have to say the words? To you?" She shook her head again. "I don't know if I'm ready for that."

At that, he pushed his chair back and stood up. Charlotte looked up, surprised. Cooper bit his lip and nodded at her. "When you're ready then." He walked to the door and turned back to her. "Let me know when you're ready."

He looked back at her again as he opened the door. She looked back at him, but gave no response. Then again, he knew her well enough not to expect one. Although to be frank, he hardly ever knew what to expect from her as it was.

*****************************************************************************

"You, Montgomery." She pointed the finger of death at Addison. Or, at least that's how Addison perceived it. The core of the practice was gathered together in the kitchen, all for the moment grateful for the morning lull.

Charlotte took a good look around at everyone and glared. "Oh don't pull your "I'm so surprised" crap with me! Don't think like you all look clueless and innocent! And don't act like you all haven't been in here this whole time talking about my niece!" At that last bit, Charlotte seemed genuinely angry, as opposed to her usual crabbiness.

"You don't go near her."

"And, and you" she looked at Violet with pursed lips and pointed at her stomach, "you with your pregnantness- you don't go near her either."

Violet burst out laughing at Charlotte's diagnosis, not bothering to stop when Charlotte glared at her.

"What?" She asked. "She's pregnant, too, isn't she?"

Charlotte ignored her, and Addison spoke up.

"Charlotte, she needs-"

"No!" The sharpness of the word was like a gun shot. She shook her head so hard her brain was probably rattling. "The two of you, you don't go near her."

"But," Violet composed herself enough to speak again, "she needs to ta-"

"No." she raised her eyebrows, wagged her head at Violet. "Uh, uh Turner."

"Why not?"

"Because she won't like either of you, all right?" She took a deep breath in and swallowed. "You happy now?

"How do you know-

"Because I know my niece! And neither of you, you don't go near my," Charlotte took a breath in, "you don't go near my niece. You don't go near her," she repeated and swallowed again.

"You're not her type," she clarified.

But

"She's a lesbian?" Cooper asked the question half serious, half as a joke to break the tension. Charlotte looked at him as though she were trying to make his head explode by thought alone.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He closed his eyes and crossed his fingers. "There's no such thing as lesbians, there's no such thing as lesbians, there's no such thing as lesbians." He stopped and opened his eyes.

Violet laughed and grinned at him. He smiled back.

Charlotte glared at him. "Shut up, Toto." She cut glances at Addison and Violet.

"Just stay away from her."

"So, what?" Pete stepped into the conversation. "You're going to let her talk to Sheldon?"

She made a scoffing sound. "Sheldon's a turtle. I wouldn't let her go near him."

Pete left the room then, but his distance from them didn't hide the sound of his laughter down the hall.

"She doesn't need to talk to anybody- she has me." Charlotte nodded curtly as if that was all there was to say. "That's all."

And with that she left.

Addison shuddered. "Great, so this pregnant girl has the dragon lady to take care of her."

Cooper stepped forward. "Don't you get it?"

"Get what?"

He laughed, shocked at their blindness to it all. "You don't, do you?"

Shrugged shoulders and blank stares greeted him in response.

He shook his head and sighed. "Charlotte's terrified."

Violet snorted with laughter. "Charlotte King has never been afraid of anything in her life. Trust me, Coop, she's not afraid of a little pregnant girl!"

His gaze met Naomi's. "If it were Maya, wouldn't you be terrified?"

"Hey!" Sam shouted, speaking up since the first time Cooper had gone back into the kitchen. He stepped between Cooper and Naomi. "No," he glared meaningfully at Cooper. "No," he repeated.

Cooper ignored him, continuing to address Naomi. "They're almost the same age-"

"Stop it, man. You don't go there. No. Not my daughter."

Naomi stepped back into view, to the side of Sam.

"I'd kill the son-of-a-bitch," she answered, with a smile that frightened him.

Cooper cocked his head to the side, looking at her from the corner of his eyes and nodded slowly. "Uh huh." He answered, then looked back in the direction Charlotte had gone, wondering if she didn't know things about Naomi that he didn't. He glanced at Naomi again. "Good to know. I'll keep that in mind."

I wasn't sure about placing this in season two, but we'll see how it goes. Now it's time to tell me what you think! I can't believe I've gotten so many people that are reading this, yet only two brave souls that have reviewed. Come on, people!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey all! Was quite happy to see some new reviews! It might be a while before I have anything else up again, so hopefully this'll tide you over.

It's a Southern Thing Chapter 3

"What did you do today?"

They were sitting at the dining room table, eating the dinner that Charlotte had prepared. She hadn't cooked a meal in ages, but found it gave her something else to think about. She also found she really enjoyed chopping things. And she knew that if Luanne wasn't there, she'd not be eating at the table at all, and the closest thing to food she'd be eating would have come out of a box.

"Slept."

She nodded appreciatively.

"I fired someone."

"Cool." Caroline nodded back.

"Yeah," she smiled wanly feeling no mirth, "it was fun."

Caroline pushed the food around on her plate before speaking again.

"Momma called."

Charlotte raised an eyebrow. "That's a first."

"She's never called you before?"

"Nope."

Caroline sighed. "Well, you know, she just wanted to shoot the shit."

"Hey! That's no way for a lady to talk."

"Sorry."

Charlotte put her fork down. "Sorry, what?"

"Sorry, Aunt Charlotte."

She nodded in approval. "That's better." She took a bite of her ravioli, and after a moment said, "Just because you're all the way out here, I'm not about to let you forget how you were raised."

Caroline bit her lips and glared at the table in response.

"Hey, I spoke to you. That requires a verbal response on your part."

She kept glaring.

"Luanne!"

"I hate being called that!" She snapped. "I hate it! And you forget I wasn't raised like you!"

"Well, fine then!" Charlotte snapped back. "Maybe I'm just trying to raise you better then! Not let you forget that you're from the South and you're supposed to be polite. I know you were raised to be respectful. There's hardly a soul in Alabama or the whole of the Bible Belt who isn't."

"I hate being Southern," she muttered bitterly, then she rolled her eyes.

Charlotte jumped up from the table. "I don't need to tell you what your Momma would do about that. Go to your room!" She barked.

Charlotte's niece got up from the table happily.

"I hate being here!" She yelled already heading down the hall.

"I didn't ask for you to come!" Charlotte yelled back.

****************************************************************************

"I sent her to her room. She was bein' disrespectful. She also had a screaming fit once she got there, and broke 'most everything in that room. I was gonna beat her ass, but then I figured, what's the point? So I let her be till she exhausted herself and cried herself to sleep."

Cooper raised an eyebrow, and was about to comment until he realized that in all likelyhood whatever he would say would be wrong. Charlotte didn't seem to notice.

"I used to have screaming fits," she was addressing the floor in a trance-like state, holding her wine glass motionless in the air. "Wasn't allowed to say what I thought because a lady was supposed to be quiet. And when I did speak no one listened or they just laughed because I was only a girl, and not worth dirt. So," she breathed in, "I took to screaming. Fall out on the floor, screaming and kicking, throwing things- breaking anything I could come in contact with." She nodded at the memory. "Got myself some grade A ass whuppins, too. Eventually Momma's beatings taught me to contain myself and shut up. However she never managed to beat out my desire to think, and that always came out in my eyes. Then she took to "giving me a talking to' because my eyes would always say what my mouth wasn't allowed to." Charlotte took a sip of wine, shrugged as if it were all inconsequential and glared. "Whatever."

Cooper blinked and shook his head, knowing she wouldn't see it even if she'd had her head turned toward him.

She let a breath out, then sat there for a while. Clearly what Charlotte needed was not conversation. It was just to vent. To talk. She sat in silence for so long, Cooper thought she'd fallen asleep with her eyes open.

"She hates being called Luanne," she announced suddenly making Cooper jump a little.

"Yeah, she told me," he answered nodding, noticing that she still wasn't looking at him.

"I think it reminds her that she's Southern. Or, it could just make her feel like she's stupid."

"Stupid?"

"Oh, come on Cooper, everyone knows the stereotype about Southern people. That they're all stupid hicks."

"Oh," he nodded in an exaggerated manner, "that one! Yes, I forgot about that."

She glanced at him from the corner of her eye, and for once there was no malice in it. "Don't you try to be funny."

He sat back on the couch in answer.

Charlotte took a sip from her wine glass then spoke again.

"She threw up this morning."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, not fun, Coop. Not fun."

"I bet."

She closed her eyes and shook her head at the memory. She inhaled deeply through her mouth, looking ill.

"She lies in bed all day, sleeps most of the time. Not that I blame her. I wouldn't want to be awake in her reality either."

"That's why her hair is so messed up. She won't shower either. Well, when she starts smellin' I'm gonna have to submerge her, I'm sure. Beats me how she's not smellin' already. Hell, it's been three days." She sighed. "Least she brushes her teeth an' washes her face. If I could just get her to clean her goddamn hair…."

"She put comforters over the windows so it's dark in there all the time. She won't change clothes unless it's totally dark. How she doesn't end up with bad colors on, I don't know either."

"I guess after all she's been through the last thing she needs is me, tellin' her what to do."

"Charlotte."

"I mean, it's not like I'm her Momma."

"Charlotte."

"huh?"

"I think she needs to talk to someone."

Charlotte stuck her chin out stubbornly. "She has me."

He shook his head.

"Clearly there's something going on here, something wrong."

"Jesus, Cooper! You just figured that out? She got pregnant when she was 11 years old- that's what's wrong!"

"I thought she was-"

"She turned 12. She just turned 12."

"Oh."

Leaning forward, she put her elbows on her knees, rested her chin in her hands and stared out into space. After a while, she announced, "It's time to go, Coop."

Wordlessly he rose, walked over to her and leaned in to give her a peck-

Charlotte put up a hand in his face. "Don't even think about it." She kept her gaze fixed straight ahead, staring at nothingness.

"Night," he whispered.

"Just so everyone knows- I'm going to be telling you everything that Charlotte King tells me about Caroline."

"Uh, okay," Sam answered, clearly not expecting that as a topic of discussion at their morning meeting.

"I don't know what to do. How to help her, help either of them, and I'm going to need everyone's help."

"Plan on telling her that?" Violet asked warily.

"Not a chance."

Naomi smiled at him, and put a hand over his. "We'd be happy to help."

"Care to tell us what she's said already that's troubling you?" Pete asked.

"How do you-"

"Because you have that I've just delt with Charlotte King and I'm Troubled look," Addison answered.

Cooper looked down at the tabletop. "She told me some stuff about Caroline last night. Not much, but at least it was something."

As he told what Charlotte had revealed he found himself feeling drained.

"Well, you're right, clearly she needs to talk to someone," Violet commented. "Come on, she won't shower, and won't change clothes unless it's dark, I'm sure I'm not the only one who sees the kid's reasoning in that- or the problem with it."

Naomi shook her head. "Pregnant at eleven!"

"Well, since no one has brought it up yet, I will," Dell announced. "Clearly she was raped."

Everyone but Addison nodded.

"Well," Addison began, "You never know. Girls these days are-"

"Come on Addison," Naomi answered, " I saw her. That is a girl- a child. Believe me, she didn't go out seeking sex."

"No eleven year old girl goes out seeking sex!" Sam shouted without meaning to, not wanting to have heard any of this, with a disgusted look on his face.

"Wanna bet?" Addison looked at him. "And Naomi how do you know she didn't?"

"I saw her, Addy!"

"Yeah, for five seconds!"

"A mother knows. I can tell," she nodded readily. " I can just tell."

Addison rolled her eyes to the ceiling in silent answer.

Dell nodded. "I agree. When I saw her and talked to her she seemed-she's not that way."

"Okay, so if we go off the assumption that she was raped, she needs counseling."

"She needs a medical examination," Addison asserted.

Violet shook her head. "No way! If she hasn't even seen a doctor before the first thing she needs is emotional support! You can't just throw her into an examining room. Addison that would traumatize her."

"I agree."

They both stared at Pete. "What? I do. Fix the emotional damage first. Just don't send her to," he bit his lower lip and smiled, "the turtle."

Cooper stood up from the table. "Thanks, guys. After I've finished this morning, I think I'll go talk to Charlotte.

"Good luck with that," Violet answered.

"Careful of her wrath," Addison added.

*****************************************************************************

"Where's Caroline?"

Cooper was at St. Ambrose, after originally seeking out Charlotte and her niece at her 4th floor traitor office.

"Look, I can't have some pregnant girl wandering around the hospital." She looked at him as if to say, "What was I supposed to do?"

"I left her at home."

"Alone?"

"I figure if she's old enough to get pregnant, she's old enough to watch herself at home, by herself. She's not five years old, Cooper."

"This isn't her fault Charolotte!"

"And just how do you know that?"She glared at him, then grabbed his arm and pulled him into a vacant room.

"I know that-" She answered, locking the door behind them.

you can't just hide her away."

"I'm, I'm hardly," she turned back to face him, "you wouldn't understand Cooper. So nevermind."

"Try me, Charlotte. Try."

She threw her hands up. "It's not how we do things, okay? Where I'm from, where she's from, things are different. There's a bizarre double standard- and

And what?

"I came here for a reason. You think I couldn't have had any job in the whole state of Alabama? There's a reason I came here," she repeated firmly. "Many reasons."

"What's the double standard?"

"Things are different down in Dixie. It's still a place where not a stone's throw away you or your mother or grandmother were getting married off at twelve or fourteen. Women, girls-" she spat the word out with disgust," still give birth at home with a neighbor to help while the father goes to the other neighbor's house to drink."

"I don't see the double standard."

"I'm gettin' to it!" she snapped.

"It's a disgrace, it's shameful to be pregnant and unmarried. If you have a problem, you're sent away to the farthest living relative."

"A- a problem?"

She glared at him and looked as if she wanted to shoot fire out of her nose because Cooper was making her talk about something she hated. He let out a breath regretting for a moment that he hadn't listened to Addison's advice. "In the family way," she hissed. "You ass."

Charlotte King took a deep breath and continued. "If there's no relatives you stay locked up in the house- the absolute definition of confinement. Either way you can pretend that no one knows. Of course, they're too polite to mention it to your face, but everyone knows."

" "But Caroline was raped, doesn't that make a-"

She pursed her lips, and answered, "For the moment I'm going to pretend like you didn't somehow find that out." Then she continued with what she was saying

. "So while my part of the world loves marriage and lots of babies-" Charlotte gasped for air, "having lots of babies or even one if you're not married is shameful." She took a breath, "It's a sin, Cooper."

"But she was raped!"

"By her son-of –a-bitch uncle, you think I don't know that? That poor girl's family is trash!" She gasped for breath. "Her mother's trash, doesn't want to better herself or even live how she was raised- they live in a shack. I'm surprised she doesn't live there with 15 brothers and sisters, but I think somehow Big Daddy paid to have her sterilized when he realized the road she was goin' down." She paused for breath again.

"You have a sister," his voice was barely above a whisper. Hell, he was shocked.

"There's always one bad apple- she doesn't associate with us, she's practically disowned" she answered. "And that disgusting man will probably be out on parole soon-went to high school with him cuz he was held back twice. Some relation to Caroline's daddy. She knew him. Not quite sure what the real relation is, but uncle is close enough. He was a friend to my sister too. And by friend I mean man-whore."

Cooper found himself staring at her in shock. This was more than she'd ever told him about anything all the years he'd known her.

She gave a hard glare to the wall for a long time before blowing out her breath slowly. "I try not to think about it. They can just barely keep from saying 'atta boy!" I bet."

Cooper realized his mouth was open. He closed it and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Charlotte, I didn't know."

"That's the world I come from, Cooper. There may be some nice houses here and there, and "Christian women", and gentility and grace. "But," she fought back a sob, "I'm ashamed, I'm disgusted, by how some people there live."

"How your own flesh and blood lives."

Charlotte looked as if she was going to slap him, but continued anyway sans slap. "And it's not my fault. They didn't want her sent to me in the first place, I mean, good lord California- it's Satan's handbasket! They want her not to see any homosexuality, no violence, no whores, and no sex."

"Uh, oh," he grinned, hoping to break the tension, "that's gonna be hard."

She gave him a look that said as clearly as any words, "Shut up, Cooper." In fact, he was starting to wonder if she wanted that engraved on her grave stone.

"Wait a minute, if what you just said about marriage and sin is true, then they think-

"I'm the whore, Coop. I may be a doctor, and chief of medicine, but I'm the family whore. Living in sin."

Cooper laughed aloud. "I'm sorry, but then why did they send her to you?"

"Like attracts like? How the hell do I know? Probably because I'm the one with the most money and they know I'll take care of things."

"And you will?"

"I have. I've got things all set for the adoption."

The adoption? Did you ask her if-

"You're joking, right? The pregnant girl is never asked, she's told. That's how things are done in Alabama." She took a breath in and glared at nothing before turning back around and unlocking the door.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go see my charge on my lunch break."


	4. Chapter 4

I know it's not the best, and it's quite lengthy..but I was just trying to cram stuff in. I want to move on to the next parts of the story! Read and review anyhow, okay? I heart the reviews.

Cooper was headed for the refrigerator, but didn't get five steps into the room before Pete asked him what was wrong.

"It's Charlotte," he began.

Pete just looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

"It's like she can't breathe." He began walking around the room, forgetting the refrigerator entirely, pacing in a circular motion. "Like she's drowning. She's always gasping for air when she speaks."

Pete's gaze narrowed thoughtfully and Cooper slowed to a halt in front of him. "When she speaks in general or-"

"When she's talking about Caroline," he admitted.

He nodded slightly. "Hmm."

"Hmm, what?"

Pete shrugged a shoulder. "Well, Charlotte King is tightly wound, she's controlled. She controls herself. She refuses any emotional display but anger, and I'd bet she refuses to let herself cry more often than not."

He sighed and looked up in thought for a moment before continuing. "Clearly Caroline's pregnancy affects her. She has to feel for the girl. But if in all this time she hasn't allowed herself to grieve for the innocence and childhood her own niece has lost….."

He shook his head. "She's holding it all in, Cooper. My guess is that she's having trouble breathing, because when she's talking about Charlotte, any time she opens her mouth, she's trying not to cry."

"Oh, really?"

With his back to the door, Cooper winced at the sound of the voice behind him. He looked at Pete and Pete's eyes confirmed it.

He reluctantly turned to face Charlotte who was standing in the doorway.

"Is that your professional opinion Dr. Wilder?" She asked, one eyebrow raised, her mouth a grim line, and her head cocked to the side- as though she were actually awaiting an answer.

Before he would have had time to give it, she continued, "Just here to drop something off for Montgomery."

She turned on her heel and left.

"Charlotte!" Cooper cried out, and hurried after her. When he caught up to her and put a hand to her shoulder she shoved it off.

"Don't touch me, Freedmen. It's nice to know I'm being talked about behind my back." She slammed the elevator button with her finger.

"I, I was concerned about you," he whispered. "I am concerned about you."

She snapped her head around to look at him just as the elevator doors opened. "Then you tell me, Cooper! You tell me!" With a huff she got on the elevator, pressed the door close button, crossed her arms and waited for the doors to make him disappear.

*************************************************************************

"Did work suck again today?"

Charlotte let out her breath, looked at Caroline, then sighed.

"No." She answered, her mouth twisting bitterly.

Caroline was quiet for a while, flipping through the pages of Charlotte's newest magazine. Charlotte realized what she was doing and snatched it up. "What magazine is that?," she demanded, before seeing that it was simply a medical supply catalogue.

"Oh." She shrugged and tossed it back.

She took a deep breath then asked warily, "You haven't been reading my….my more adult books, have you?"

Caroline took the magazine back. "You mean the ones that talk about sex?"

Charlotte closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, her mouth pursed tightly. "I'm not about to child-proof my home, Caroline."

"No," she answered her question. Then she said, "Aunt Charlotte, do you really think after what happened to me that I ever even want to have sex?" She made a face that reflected a mixture of anger, pain and disgust.

Charlotte looked at her sadly, realizing her mistake, but the girl had already looked away. What that man did to you was not sex, she wanted to say. But how do you say that to a child? She'd never understand, she wasn't ready. Gingerly she reached out a hand to Caroline, then sighed and pulled it back.

"I'm sorry," she answered softly, "I didn't mean to accuse you. I'm just…I'm just not used to having a child in the house."

Caroline nodded. "I know," she whispered.

She looked at her again, opened her mouth to speak, then closed it. She set her jaw in concentration trying to think of what to say, but couldn't. Instead she rose and stood facing the wall, looking out the window thinking of anything but the present and how her throat, chest and jaw ached. She closed her eyes tightly and swallowed hard.

She looked at the girl again, and felt choked. She breathed in deeply through her nose and clenched her jaw tighter to control herself. Crying wouldn't help anything.

She was about to ask if Caroline wanted to watch To Kill a Mockingbird, and somehow work the fact that while she was thrilled to find that the girl had showered, she did not need to shower in her clothes and still needed to comb her hair- into a seemingly innocent and random conversation when the doorbell rang.

Startled, Charlotte jumped. Embarrassed by her response she shook her head slightly, smoothed her hair with a hand and hurried to the door. Almost as an after-thought she unclenched her other fist and wiped any trace of water from her eyes before answering the door.

Cooper was standing there holding a small bouquet of flowers.

She just stared at him. Then she rolled her eyes and moved aside. "Well, come in then."

Charlotte rose from where she'd been seated on the floor as Cooper walked in. "Dr. Freedmen."

Charlotte smiled at her. "Dr. Freedmen is a friend."

Caroline nodded and smiled at him, then stopped. 'Oh." Her mouth opened and closed, then she turned wordlessly and headed back to the spare bedroom.

Charlotte put a hand on her hip, dismayed. " That's not how you treat company! Get back here!"

She turned. "You don't have to go. I said he's a friend."

"Yeah," she nodded. "A _friend_. I'll leave you two alone."

Cooper couldn't help but smile. "Smart kid," he whispered. Charlotte tried to bite back a smile, and failed, but still managed to give a disapproving look with her eyes.

Words not being adequate, she pointed at Caroline. "Sit." She ordered.

Obediently Caroline walked over to the couch and sat on the farthest end away from Cooper.

"You're just in time," she told Cooper. "We're going to watch, To Kill a Mockingbird."

Cooper nodded impressed.

"Ever seen it?" She asked.

"No," he answered. "Read the book, never seen the movie."

He just sat for a while, soaking in the experience of Charlotte being, perhaps just Charlotte. Charlotte without an audience, without expectations. He saw her smile often, but he could still see the steel like tension in her body during the long silences, and when she was looking at Caroline when the girl didn't know she was being watched.

"How'd you like to stay at my office tomorrow?"

For a moment he thought Charlotte was addressing him, then smiled at his oversight when he realized that of course, she was talking to Caroline.

Caroline shrugged. "Sure."

"Now, you can stay there when I'm at the hospital, correct?"

"Uh huh."

"Well, then. It's settled."

"She's just staying in your office all day?"

"Shut up, Cooper."

He sighed, disgusted.

"I said, Shut up, Cooper! This isn't your business."

He gave a half grin in spite of himself. She said isn't like 'idn't'.

"What are you so smug about?" She looked irritated that he didn't look chastised at her rebuke. And this made him smile harder and laughed.

"Nothin'." He answered, still smiling and to his joy she shook her head and chuckled.

"Damn Yankee."

"Yup," he nodded, putting his feet up on the coffe table and crossing one leg over the other in a self-satisfied manner, "that's me."

Charlotte kept laughing, and Caroline looked over at him and laughed as well, blushing. She bit her lips and looked away, but Cooper could still see her body shaking and her shoulders rising and falling.

They watched for a while longer in silence. Then, for no reason he could figure, he felt he needed to look at Caroline. When he saw her, he immediately turned himself towards her, looking past Charlotte at the girl.

Caroline was scratching at her stomach with her fingernails, her eyes closed, with an expression of pain on her face.

Charlotte glanced at him, then followed his gaze, upon which she immediately sat forward in concern.

"Don't do that," she whispered to her.

Caroline shut her eyes more tightly, and Cooper knew she was definitely in pain.

"Go home Cooper," Charlotte hissed, eyes fixed on her niece.

"But"

"Leave, now!" She didn't even bother to look at him.

Finally she glanced over at him. "You leave faster than that or by God I'll shoot you!"

Not afraid, but realizing it must truly be important that he leave and give them privacy, he shot up from the couch, and wordlessly left the house without looking back. He heard Caroline cry out in pain, just as he closed the door behind him.

Caroline cried out again and sank to the floor, curling into a ball, with one arm cast around her stomach while she writhed in pain.

"Okay, it's okay." Charlotte knelt down on the floor next to her, thankful that she was working by route training instinct. She put a hand to Caroline's stomach. Caroline screamed and shoved her hand away.

"It hurts Aunt Charlotte!" She cried. "Make it stop, make it stop!" She continued to roll in a ball, crying in pain.

"It's okay," Charlotte told her, keeping her voice calm and professional. "You just have to get used to it, that's all. Your body just isn't used to it yet. Your uterus and skin are just stretching out. Eventually your tendons and muscles will rip away from your abdominal wall, but that's not for a while yet." She shut her eyes and closed her mouth the next instant, wishing she could take her last statement away.

"My what?" Her question came out as a near scream before she doubled over again. "Ow, ow ow owww!" She cried, tears rolling down her cinched shut eyes and moaned in pain.

Charlotte bit her lips together, terrified. "I'll get you a hot water bottle." She put a hand to Caroline's shoulder, then dashed to retrieve the needed medicine.

She was back in a moment with a hot red rubber container. Holding it to Caroline's stomach, she rubbed her back, and rocked back and forth on her heels to soothe herself while she comforted Caroline.

"There," she sighed as her niece's cries finally quieted and her writhing slowed, "there. That's better now. You're gonna be fine, baby." She nodded. "Just fine. Aunt Charlotte's here."

"_Is she still screaming?"_

"No," he whispered. "No, I don't think so. I think she's stopped."

"_Okay. Well, you said she threw up?"_

"Charlotte said so."

"_That could put her still in her first trimester. Or, it could be later."_

They were silent for a moment, and Cooper took the time to listen. Nothing.

"_Her stomach sticks out a bit though,"_ she added, as if mulling something over.

"It does," he answered. "Not a lot, maybe just a bump, but it is enough to notice."

He could almost hear Addison nodding. "_But that could just be due to the fact that she's so young, and tiny to begin with. Smaller women do tend to pop out and show a lot earlier."_

Cooper nodded as though he knew.

Addison was quiet again, and he knew she was listening too.

"_I think she's okay now."_

"Yeah," he agreed.

"_Thanks for calling me."_

"Are you kidding? Thanks for picking up!" He sighed and ran a hand over his forehead. "Addison, that was… I mean, you know- I've trained and all of course, but….Addison, this was terrifying."

"_Yeah, I know. It'll be okay though Cooper. Don't forget, Charlotte really does know what she's doing. She is trained, as my mother would put it, as a "women's doctor"._

He nodded. "Yeah, yeah." He swallowed over the lump in his throat.

"Thanks, Addison," he whispered.

"_No problem,"_ she whispered back.

He'd just turned off the phone when Charlotte opened the door. He looked at her expectantly.

"She took a shower today," she began, "with her clothes on. Didn't do her hair though, didn't even comb it. She just sat on the toilet seat with soaking wet clothes on staring into space till I slapped her and made her change."

Cooper continued to look at her, waiting for the more current update. Finally Charlotte sighed, irritated and answered, "She's fine, Coop. I gave her some Tylenol, and a bit of my wine, and she's asleep now.

He nodded, deciding not to comment on the drug and alcohol combination.

Charlotte let out a long sigh, unable to look at him suddenly.

She was taking deep breaths and seemed to be in pain herself. When he reached out and put a hand to her arm, instead of shoving him away, she jerked her body away.

"Go home, Cooper."

"Charlotte, you need to-"

She spun around glaring at him. "What I need is to remain in control of this situation. What I need is to remain my niece's support and strength and I cannot do that with you trying to get all mushy and sympathetic with me."

She let out a breath. "Just go, Cooper."

He felt painfully saddened by her words. He glanced at her, seeing her steely façade of resolve.

"If you need me," he answered, already turning away, "call me."

"Don't hold your breath, Freedmen."

He nodded to himself. It was what she had to answer. Her put on strength was all that she had now.

**************************************************************************

"You know this is a bad idea, right?" Sam asked.

"If someone you knew was pregnant by their uncle- would you keep them locked up in the house because you're ashamed of them?"

"No."

"If someone you knew was doing that, would you let them keep doing it?"

"No."

"I rest my case."

"Cooper," Addison put a hand to his shoulder and her voice was soft. "I don't think Charlotte's ashamed of her niece. She really thinks she's doing what's best."

"We could get into a lot of trouble for this."

"Yup," Violet smiled.

Cooper smiled as well and looked at Violet. "You ready?"

She nodded. "Yup."

Violet," Addison put down a file she was reading, "Charlotte doesn't want you talking to Caroline specifically because you're a "shrink".

"I know that."

"Well, aren't you worried that Caroline will go and tell Charlotte she spoke to a shrink?"

Violet grinned wickedly. "She can't say that, if she doesn't know I am one. I am just some random friend of Dr. Cooper's." She smiled.

A slow grin spread across Naomi's face. She bit her lip and shook her head in amazement. "Clever. I hope it works."

"She's at the hospital buried in work," Addison offered. "She won't be back for a while."

"Thanks, Addison," Cooper pushed the elevator button. "I'll go get Caroline right now."

"Okay, but be careful. She really might not be ready to talk about it yet, and I want to make it clear that I am not a part of this."

"Oh yeah?" Naomi countered. "What about when you want to perform an exam on her?"

"I do want to but-"

"But nothing. We have to start somewhere. Charlotte is doing nothing to help this girl. Someone has to step up to the plate.

"I know."

"Has she brushed her hair yet?"

"No, not yet."

"We're gonna have to do something about that."

The elevator doors opened and Cooper turned back. "She did shower though."

Naomi rolled her eyes. "Yeah, with her clothes on."

He stepped into the elevator and shrugged. "It's a start."

Five minutes later Caroline was standing in Violet's office doorway.

"Dr. Freedmen said you wanted me to be up here. He said you have cooler things in your office."

"Yeah, yeah I do have cooler things in here," she mused quietly, hoping she was going along with whatever lie Cooper had concocted to get her in here. Then at a louder volume she answered, "Dr. Freedmen thought you might be bored just sitting down there by yourself."

Caroline pursed her lips and looked at her straight on. "You're a stranger."

Violet smiled. "I'm a friend of Dr. Cooper."

"Doctor who?"

"Dr. Freedmen."

She raised an eyebrow and looked Violet up and down. "You always call him that?"

"No," she shook her head, laughing nervously, "no. A lot of Dr. Freedmen's patients call him Dr. Cooper- well, Cooper is his first name."

"You sure do things weird on this side of the country."

"It is a little different, yes." Violet leaned forward and patted the couch cushion. "Why don't you sit down?" She smiled.

Caroline raised an eyebrow and looked warily at her, much the same as Charlotte. She stayed in place.

"Why do you want to talk to me? Don't you have anything better to do?"

Violet stared at her. She's more like Charlotte than I thought.

"Like I said, we just thought you might like it better over here."

"And you wanna talk to me?"

'Yes, yes I do."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Well, I'm sorry but then I definitely can't talk to you because you have a problem. Grown ups aren't supposed to want to talk to kids. It means there's something wrong with them if they can't make normal conversation with people their own age."

Laughter echoed from behind Caroline.

"Cooper!"

He waved from the hallway. Violet rose and hurried over to him. "I'll be right back," she excused herself to Caroline. She gave the girl a small shove into the office and closed the door behind her.

"See, I told you, she's smart." Cooper grinned, enjoying this.

"And more like Charlotte than I thought she'd be."

"How do you mean?"

"She's defensive as hell, but not directly so."

"Violet, she was attacked, of course she'll be defensive."

"Well, yes but-"

"But nothing."

"You talk to her. You know her best. Tell her I'm not some child predator. Just don't tell her I'm a sh-

"Don't worry, I won't. Do you mind if I lie?"

"You already did," she answered. "You told her I have cool stuff in my office. Just do, say whatever works."

Fifteen minutes later, Caroline was sitting on the couch, her feet up on the table. Caroline held a malt in her hand and Violet was working away at a dish of nachos.

"See, I told you it was better over here."  
"Yeah, I couldn't get anyone to get me stuff over at Aunt Charlotte's."

"Do you stay there a lot?"

She nodded.

"You don't go and get your own stuff?"

"Are you kidding me? I look like I swallowed a soccer ball! I'm not going anywhere."

"So, you don't go out? You don't go out to play? Or, to the movies? Or the beach?"

She scoffed in disdain. "Would you?" I don't want people staring at me thinking I'm a slut."

" I don't think"

"Please, Ms. Turner, don't give me that mess."  
"Okay…okay. So, you choose not to go out. That's okay, I get that."

"Ya got anything else to eat around here?"

Violet smiled. Progress. She stood up and they went to the kitchen together. Five minutes later they were back in Violet's office, a box of ice cream, a bag of pretzels on the table. Caroline used the pretzel sticks to scoop up ice cream.

She popped a bite in her mouth. "Iss gud," she announced.

Violet smiled at her. "I'm full. You go ahead and eat, I had a big breakfast."

"Ooh! McDonald's!" She sighed. "I miss McDonald's. I loved their Big Breakfasts! You could eat one of those and live for days without another bite to eat."

"Do they have a lot of McDonald's in Monroeville?"

She shrugged. " I don't know."

"I thought you were from Monroeville."

Caroline shook her head and ate another mouthful.

"I'm from Mobile. Aunt Charlotte's the one that's-"

She stopped, her eyes wide and worried.

Violet had enough time to think, Oh no, I know that look, before Caroline was up off the sofa, and running for Violet's trash bin.

The girl threw her face directly into the bin and vomited until she dry heaved. Violet had a pained expression on her face, and looking at Naomi, whom she'd been able to see watching them both from outside the office window, she could tell she wasn't pleased. Then she saw Naomi shout for something, but couldn't hear what it was.

As the girl's dry heaving slowed to a stop, Violent bent down and pulled the girl's hair back, thankful that the trashcan had held it back while she was puking.

She was about to put a hand to her back, when Caroline shoved the can away from her, put a hand to her throat, sank down until her forehead was on the floor and wailed.

Violet bit her lip and glanced to find Naomi, who to her surprise was running full force to Caroline. Violet backed away as she sank to the floor, scooping the girl to her before she'd been on the floor a second.

Naomi held Caroline to her tightly and rocked her, their heads touching. "Sh, sh, shh," she brushed her hair off her forehead. "I know," she whispered and kissed her on the crown of her head while she rubbed the girl's back with her free hand. "I know," she repeated. "It's okay," she soothed. "It's okay."

Violet found her gaze fixed to the two, and so was shocked when Dell appeared out of nowhere holding a mug of water, a popsicle, and saltines. Naomi took the water from him first.

"Here, baby," she continued to rock her, but more slowly now, "drink, honey. Drink this."

Caroline opened her water filled eyes, grabbed the mug with one hand and drank.

"Good girl." Naomi put the mug on the floor, grabbing the popsicle that Dell had the sense to open already.

"Here," she instructed. Caroline took the popsicle from her.

Caroline had calmed down by then, only giving off shuddering exhales now and again. Naomi took the saltines, and quickly handed Dell the waste basket. Violet turned her head to watch Dell now, and she was surprised. She'd expected him to take the can and leave, but instead he deposited the can behind the desk, to be delt with later, then returned with a slightly higher trash can, putting a new bag in it as he walked. Without a word he set the new can back in place as Caroline was alternating between popsicle and saltine cracker.

When she'd finished both, she took a long sip of water, then with a loud sigh she leaned against Naomi as though she were furniture. Naomi smiled, though the girl couldn't see it, put her arm around her shoulder, kissed her on the head again. She looked content to stay like that all day.

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Violet glanced to the hallway and saw Addison standing and staring sadly. After a long while she shook her head and walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

Just so all my readers know (and yes that includes you lurkers. If you haven't reviewed, you're a lurker) I am in the middle of a really bad couple of weeks. Hellishly bad. Next week, I get to watch as a life long dream that I've worked my ass off to hold onto goes down like a sinking ship. Which means there goes my income. And on that note, week after next I get to start back at a job where I either A. get my life put in danger every day, or B. put my health at risk everyday, and there is no inbetween. So, I'll be throwing myself emotionally into this story, if not grammatically, because it's the only escape I have at the moment. Oh and… REVIEW! I can't believe only one of you reviewed the last chap!

It's a Southern Thing

"I'm back, kid!"

Charlotte King walked in the door and kicked it shut behind her. Immediately after she locked it, then kicked her shoes off, letting them lie on the floor without bothering to move them to their proper location. It had been a day.

"Aunt Charlotte, what's this stuff?"

Charlotte King heard the voice coming from her bedroom and froze in shock momentarily.

"Luanne!" She yelled. Then able to move finally she rushed to her room seeing, as she knew she would, the girl pulling a box out of her closet.

Caroline looked at her. "What's all this stuff?" She grabbed a leather strap with red tassles and held it up. "I got bored," she explained. "I started cleaning." She made a pained expression and scratched at her stomach before continuing, "There's a whole bunch of costumes in here too."

Charlotte pursed her lips in embarrassment, moving forward, grabbing the item, shoving back and closing the box in almost the same moment. She kept a hand on the box and announced hotly, "That's for beatin' little girl's asses who don't mind their own business!" She yanked the box up and dropped it back in the closet.

"You mind your business, and let me mind mine."

"Okay……." She openly looked at Charlotte as if she were nuts. Charlotte was relieved to see that clearly the girl had no idea what they might be used for besides a bunch of Halloween costumes. And yet….she wasn't going to take any chances.

"Well, what are you standing there for?" She motioned to the door. "Git!"

Caroline left the room, then sighed in irritation.

"Don't you sigh at me, young lady! You're lucky to have a roof over your head, and you're upset because you heard what is right and true? I can give you something to be upset about!"

Fifteen minutes later Caroline had finished sulking and nuked dinner while Charlotte changed into her 'messy pajamas' because A. she knew she was too tired to leave the house, and B. she also knew she wasn't gettin' any. Though to be frank, since learning what had happened to Caroline, and then having her living with her as reminder, she wasn't in the mood for anything other than sleep. The very thought of what the girl's own relation had done to her left her with a disgusting taste in her mouth- not to mention an urge to maim slowly, and kill.

Charlotte was eating a low sodium tv dinner and Caroline was eating macaroni and cheese with hot dog slices and two dill pickles.

Charlotte nodded at her combination. "You feel sick?"

She shook her head.

Charlotte laughed. "You will."

Caroline shrugged and continued to eat. "What I feel like is like someone is trying to rip my stomach apart, rip me open and pour acid on my skin."

Charlotte made a face and blinked. "Thank you for that vivid description telling me that your stomach still hurts."

"It does," she growled, glaring at her. "I told you, I don't want this nasty thing in me anyway. I have to go through all this when I didn't do anything bad. I wish it was dead. It's all la-de-da happy in there and I'm miserable."

Charlotte could feel her blood pressure rising and her breathing quicken. "I agree," she answered. "But wanting that baby dead and killing it are two different things. Let him burn in hell, Luanne, not you- and not me. Besides, your momma doesn't consent to it. Either back home or here you have to have parental consent, and you don't."

Caroline rolled her eyes, and Charlotte was about to comment on it, until she saw that Caroline's eyes were filled with tears. She sighed then, and stayed quiet.

Instead of crying, Caroline glared at the table top with a pouting face until her eyes dried. After that they both continued to eat.

"You still using that hot water bottle?"

In answer, Caroline set her fork down, grabbed under her shirt and held up the thing in answer.

"I see. You using that coco butter I got you?"

"IT's not helping," she pouted.

"Well, Luanne there's not much else we can do."

"SO I just have to suffer?" She stared at her aunt, disgusted, hurt and incredulous.

Charlotte sighed. "You still drinkin' that red wine I said you could have?"

"Hell yes."

"Stop cursing," she answered. She cringed inwardly hearing the sharpness to her voice. She forced herself to ask in a softer voice, "It helpin'?"

"Sort of," she mumbled.

"Just don't forget, even though it's been proven safe for women to drink in small amounts, it's still not socially acceptable."

"You see me leavin' this house? Let alone with a bottle of booze in my hand?"

Charlotte closed her eyes and counted to ten, a technique she hardly ever used, as she was used to saying whatever came to mind, especially if it was true. "Okay I get that you're hormonal and in pain, but that is no way to talk- especially when I'm just trying to help you." She sighed and continued, "You need to ration that stuff out like I showed you. One little juice glass and that's it."

Charlotte stopped there and stared at Caroline's drinking glass, which was filled with a purple liquid.

"What you got there?" She asked her niece with a half grin and a twinkle in her eye. They both knew she wouldn't allow any kind of punch in her house- it would rot the teeth.

"Punch," she answered, pursing her lips and looking at Charlotte boldly.

Charlotte looked at her sideways, then she nabbed the glass and took a sip. She raised an eyebrow at Caroline.

"I guess we need to go over the concept of rationing again."

"Or you can give me morphine," she countered smiling big.

Charlotte sighed, exasperated. "Luanne King, being pregnant cannot possibly hurt that much!"

Caroline cocked her head and pursed her lips. "I'd like to see you try it," she answered.

The doorbell rang interrupting any further debate. Charlotte rose from the table.

"Good Lord, I hope that's Cooper," she announced. "Maybe I can shunt you off on him before I kill you."

"Good!" She yelled as Charlotte left the room. "He'd probably be nice enough to give me the morphine!"

"I heard that!" She yelled back.

"I don't care!" She answered in song-song.

Charlotte flung the door open announcing, "I'm going to kill her."

Cooper stepped in and put his hands up defensively. Charlotte grinned when she saw he came bearing food.

"You're talking about Caroline?" He was shocked.

"I'm talking about that loud-mouthed drunk in the other room."

"You let her drink?"

"Yes. I don't want a drug-addict in my house, Cooper. Which is what she would be, if I didn't let her drink. Would you rather I gave her morphine?"

He sighed. "Still in pain huh?"

"In pain?" She raised her voice so that Caroline would be sure to hear. "Oh, yes, she is still a pain in my ass, I'll tell you that. And I'll tell you something else, if I'd spoken to my Mommma or any adult the way that girl speaks to me I'd wake up in the middle of next week- and when I woke up I wouldn't be able to sit down for a month!"

Cooper laughed aloud until he had to clutch his stomach and hand the bags of food to her.

"I'm so glad this amuses you."

"You two are perfect together. Just perfect."

She gave him an icy glare in response.

"It's hormones Charlotte. Girls her age act crazy. Combine puberty hormones with pregnancy hormones, hell I don't know- she might even explode, but it's not her fault."

She sighed in resignation then opened the bags and saw that they were both filled with doughnuts. "Good, I'll shove these at her, maybe it will improve her mood. Anything to distract that smart mouth of hers."

Cooper grinned, still clearly enjoying every second of this and kissed her on the forehead before she could duck away. "Guess it runs in the family," he answered.

She smirked at him, then shook her head and walked away.

"Here kid, look what Cooper brought you! Who says bein' knocked up is all bad?"

She walked in, saw Caroline look towards her expectantly, then a look of horror filled her eyes and she looked down while both scrambling up out of her seat and backward, screeching, till she hit a wall.

Charlotte let both bags drop to the floor.

"What's wrong?"

The girl had her hands on her stomach and was nearly hyperventilating. "My food is moving!" She screeched. "Eew, eew! Make it stop!"

"That stuff was long dead when you ate it," she answered by way of reassurance.

"Something's moving!" She insisted, her eyes huge her face red.

Charlotte put a hand to her stomach. "I think I feel something…it's still too deep in your abdomen to be felt well on the outside. You can feel it better than I can."

Caroline slapped her hand away. "Ow, that hurts!"

"I only touched you, and try, just try slappin' me again. It'll be the last thing you ever do."

Cooper cleared his voice loudly. Charlotte ignored his non-verbal opinion.

"Well, that hurt," she insisted, "and count your blessings you can't feel it as well as I can."

She was silent for a moment.

"What was moving, again?"

Charlotte snorted with laughter momentarily. "The baby, kid. That's what's moving."

Caroline looked more ill than she had earlier. "Well, you make it stop! I'm hurting enough, I don't need this too! You make it stop, Aunt Charlotte- now!"

She stared at her, furious suddenly, glaring at Charlotte, her ribcage rising and falling rapidly. Clearly this was more than being angry about not getting her way.

"Lord, she's about to have another fit!" Charlotte exclaimed. "Get anything breakable outta her way!"

Caroline reached out her hands to shove Charlotte, but Cooper, already anticipating the problem, grabbed Charlotte, picked up her and moved her aside.

"I didn't mean me," she hissed.

"You're breakable," he answered.

Caroline glared at him then, and there was so much pent up rage and hurt inside her little body she could have made ten Charlottes. He knew she wanted to beat the crap out of him- or at least try to- but she wouldn't. Whether it was her southern upbringing or the fact that he truly wasn't the one she was angry with, he wasn't sure.

"She needs something she can hit, things she can throw."

"In the spare room." Charlotte answered.

Cooper picked up Caroline, not an easy task to pick up a pregnant girl, he realized after the fact, and hussled with her to the other room. She kicked and screamed the whole way.

He dropped her on the bed, then gathered all the soft objects in the room that he could find and deposited them with her. Once Charlotte realized what he was doing, she went to the living room and pulled up the couch cushions, placing two behind her against the headboard.

"You're angry," Cooper began, speaking in a nearly shouting tone to help match her anger level, "but keeping it all inside isn't going to help."

"She isn't going to be keeping it inside, Cooper," Charlotte muttered. "In a minute she's going to be throwing all that anger around the room, and probably breaking glass with the pitch of her screams."

But instead Caroline sat there glaring at them.

"Maybe we should leave," Charlotte spoke. "Let her have her fit in peace."

Cooper shook his head. "No," he answered, "that's part of the problem."

"Well this sure ain't helpin'!" She replied flippantly.

"Why are you so angry?" He yelled this question at Caroline, and realized that he could just as well have yelled it at Charlotte.

"Go away!" She screamed, glaring at him.

Charlotte crossed her arms over her chest and gave Cooper an 'I told ya so' look.

"No!" He yelled back. "We're not going anywhere until you get this figured out!"

"Leave me alone!"

"Why are you mad at me and Charlotte?"  
"I'm not!" She screeched. "But I still hate you!" She added.

"Why you so mad at us, Luanne?" Charlotte snapped.

"Because I hate you!" She screamed.

"Not good enough," she answered.

She was being stubborn. She would sit and wait for them to leave before allowing herself to snap. That was not going to work. Without thinking, he rushed up to her and grabbed her.

"Cooper, no!" Charlotte cried.

He ignored her. He grabbed Charlotte around her shoulders, tightly, got in her face and yelled.

The moment he'd run at her Caroline had screamed in fear. As he grabbed her, she closed her eyes and flinched away from him.

"Cooper, leave her be!"

"What is wrong with you?" He shouted right in her face. "Why are you so angry, why do you hate us?"

Caroline screamed in rage, and he was happy to note that it wasn't fear, and struggled to get away.

"Answer me, Luanne!"

She was breathing heavily, her face was red and streaked with tears. "I hate you!" She screamed.

"Why?" He barked.

"I hate both of you!"

"I'm not letting you go so-

"It's not fair!" She screeched. "I have to do this all by myself, and you're the grownups and you don't do anything! I have to do this and it's not fair- it's not even right!" I hate you!" She repeated.

He gave her a shake. "Who are you really mad at?"

"You!" She screamed, struggling to get away. "Leave me alone!"

He changed his grip, letting her fight him, then holding her again. "Aunt Charlotte won't do anything! She won't let me get an abortion-she wouldn't even shove me down the stairs!"

Cooper turned a laugh into a coughing fit.

"So it's all her fault if I die, and she doesn't care."

Cooper didn't look back to see the expression on her face, but he was certain it wasn't good.

"Get over yourself, Luanne King!" She snapped right back, proving that she definitely did not need Cooper to defend her on this one. "I'm not the one you need to be upset with."

"Oh yeah? You're never home. Maybe if you would come back home I could have stayed with you like Grandmomma and Grand Daddy wanted. I wouldn't have had to live with Momma, who chose a shitty way to live just to get out of that house."

"She left me," Charlotte's voice was cold.

"Oh don't feel so sorry for yourself- you got away just fine," she quipped like a much older person, then continued quickly, "If you were home, maybe your Daddy wouldn't have gotten so sick and died"

"You little-"

Cooper could feel the floor move as she approached them.

"She's trying to piss you off," he hissed. "She wants you to leave."

"I know that Cooper!" She hissed back, then smacked Caroline on the head.

"It's not my fault you got pregnant!"

Caroline struggled so hard to be free of his grasp he finally let her go. The minute she was free, she screamed back, "It's not my fault either!" And she punched Charlotte King in the face.

Cooper grabbed her before she could fall backward, and grabbed her again as she charged to Luanne.

"I'll give you someone to fight, if that's what you want, little girl," she hissed.

"I'm not going to let you fight her," he muttered, embarrassed.

"She wants someone to fight. That's what this is all about."

He had to admit that he was surprised she knew that, as the way she was going about it indicated the exact opposite.

"I can take her!" Caroline insisted, her eyes reflecting nothing but rage.

"No."

"Who are you really mad at?"

"Who do you think?" All traces of her southern gentility were gone.

Charlotte matched her attitude and replied, "Well why don't you tell us because so far it's just been me and Cooper. Who the hell are you so pissed at?"

"Are you stupid?"

Cooper could hear her sharp intake of breath, but she kept her mouth closed.

"Momma's an idiot, she let whoever into her house- not to mention between her legs-"

"Luanne!" Charlotte reproached her indecent language, but the girl continued on as though she'd said nothing.

"You're not as much the family whore as you think," she answered. "And yes, we do all talk about you." She took a deep breath and continued on quickly.

"Daddy was hardly ever around unless he was drunk, and his loser brothers were always there- drunk too. I swear Momma couldn't tell the difference, or she just didn't care. They all came around the house like a pack of mangy dogs sniffing around for whatever they could get."

"We lived with trash, and no one talked about what went on there, it was their business."

"I wouldn'ta gotten pregnant if Momma hadn't taken my gun. I told her not to take it, but she was afraid I'd kill those bastards just out of spite. And I would have. I always knew they wanted me in the nastiest ways, that's why I got myself a gun. But, Momma didn't give a shit. She's a bitch."

Cooper's mouth dropped open in horror as he looked at Charlotte. She looked as if she wanted to rip someone's throat out, or worse. Clearly this was not information that she had been privy to.

Cooper released her then, all energy having drained from the room.

"I," Charlotte gasped for breath, "I take it you can go to bed now."

Caroline nodded, then knocked all the pillows from her bed, crisis averted.

Charlotte and Cooper left the room. As soon as Cooper'd closed the door behind them, Charlotte announced, "I'm callin' Duke and Landry," and hurried off to get her cell phone.

*****************************************************************************

Naomi Bennett and Addison Montgomery were standing in the hallway talking when Charlotte King approached them looking, well, like hell.

"You," she swallowed and took a breath- " you have.. Maya." She stared at her then pointed at her. "You," she finished.

Then she nodded, as if to herself, turned on her heel and walked back to the elevator. Then she stopped, turned around and pointed at Naomi again. "You will."

Naomi just stared at her, then gave a half smile and nodded as if she understood. "She's crazy," she muttered to Addison through her teeth.

"You're telling me."

As soon as Charlotte was gone, Cooper stepped up to both of them, as he'd been watching from the front desk, when Charlotte walked past without a word. Cooper grabbed Naomi by the arm. "She's not crazy," he said over his shoulder as he pulled her into his office.

"What was that about, Cooper? You heard what she said, right?"

He nodded.

"She…she's asking for your help."

Naomi blinked. "that didn't sound like asking for anything." It sounded like crazy, was what she was thinking

"Charlotte's had, well, she's had a tough life. She really doesn't tell me much, but I know that. She's had to be tough, not show emotion- that kind of thing." He turned to the window and turned back again. "She's asking for your help, Naomi."

She looked at Cooper amused. "How did you get that from what she said?"

"I know her. It's so hard for her to ask for help, and she's so upset by this whole thing she can't even say the words."

"But she can order me around, I did notice that."

He shook his head and waved his hand to dismiss her comment. "That's because she can't ask you. She just can't."

"So while you're divining her wishes here," Naomi put a hand to her hip, "what exactly is it that she wants from me?"

"She wants your help, but she'll never ask for it. She wants help in taking care of her. But most importantly- and, this is important" he paused for emphasis until Naomi looked at him expectantly. "Charlotte needs you to be the emotional support for Caroline, to make up for what she lacks. And, also because you have had a child. Maya's close to Caroline's age. She needs help, Naomi- they both do."

She nodded. "That's for sure."

"She needs help helping Caroline," his voice was quieter and he couldn't meet her gaze, as though he were afraid of her answer to his question.

Smiling gamely she nodded. "I'll do it," she answered.

He looked up again. "But how are you going to help her, without making it seem like-"

"Don't worry about it. As soon as Charlotte's off to the hospital, go and get Caroline."

Naomi turned and walked to the door, then stopped and looked back at Cooper. "Is she here, or did the dragon lady leave her at home alone, again?"

Cooper closed his eyes remembering all too well what had happened last night. "Trust me," he answered, "after what happened last night, the things she said, I don't think Charlotte's going to leave her alone again ever."

"But most likely she's just left to go to the hospital and left the girl in her office downstairs."

Cooper gave her a weak smile. "That's because she knows that I plan on abducting her from there every day."

Naomi smiled. "She found out?"

"She figured it out when she saw that Caroline's lips were popsicle blue."

"You will fill us in on what happened?" She asked.

"Count on it."

See now, this is where you click on review- and then review what you read.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay all, this is what you get. So, I still get to hold on sort of to my dream job, but it doesn't make up for my hell day job which starts Monday. Just from thinking about it the muscles in my bod have cramped up so bad from tension that some of them are actually tearing. I have little purple welts under my skin. And the job hasn't even started yet! It's going to make the pain I'm in now feel like a spa treatment. Have I said I'm not looking forward to Monday yet? Praying that I can somehow make more out of my night job (which has dwindled to 2 hours a week) so that I can do that more and the hell put my life in danger job less.

Story wise, I thought I'd share this. Watched all eps of PP finally. Including the rabbit hole! I had a dream where something was going on with Caroline at the practice, and Cooper was holding Charlotte back from entering a room. Charlotte kept saying, "Don't let them hurt her!" Well, clearly Cooper wasn't being any help. So Charlotte picks up her cell phone and dials. Then I hear my phone rining. It's like I'm sitting watching this on tv, so I just get up from the couch and answer the phone. It's Charlotte King! Lol! She says to me, "You don't let them hurt her! Just don't let them hurt her!" That's when I wake up, and my hand is to my ear as if I had actually been holding a phone! Also, to get into Charlotte's head a bit more, I actually made the Cornbread-Chicken casserole that she makes for Cooper. And I don't cook. Followed the recipe and all…but it was still really really dry. No thanks.

It's A Southern Thing

"Uh, I wouldn't go in there if I were you."

Cooper stopped startled, in front of Charlotte's office door. Once the voice behind him registered he sighed inwardly and turned around.

"Sheldon. Hi."

"Good to see you again," he smiled. "How's Violet, and the uh-"

"Baby?" He tried to smile in return.

"Yeah."

"Fine, Sheldon," he nodded. "They're both fine."

"Good, that's good. I just thought I should stop you- warn you really that you shouldn't be going into Charlotte King's office."

He just stared at him, waiting for Sheldon to explain himself.

"Well, for starters, Charlotte isn't here, she's at the hospital and-"

"And what Sheldon?"

"Well, Dr. King's niece is in there now. You don't really want to bother her. She's a real mini-Charlotte, I can tell you that."

Cooper gave a genuine grin at that. "Doesn't like you, huh?"

"No, uh, no. Definitely not. We seem to have hit it off on the wrong foot, so to speak. I tried to speak to her about her…well it just…it didn't go well," he finished.

"I can imagine."

"Yes, well," he shrugged his shoulders non-committaly, "I have to get back to work, patients to see and all- just thought I'd warn you."

Cooper nodded in understanding. "Thanks, Sheldon."

As Sheldon walked away Cooper spun back around.

He opened the door and

"Get out!"

Caroline King barked, sitting at her aunt's desk. Cooper smiled in spite of the angry look the girl gave him. She looked kind of cute, sitting there feet up on the desk and wearing one of Charlotte's lab coats. If it wasn't for her rats' nest hair, she'd look like a shorter, younger, pregnant version of Charlotte.

"I came to see if you wanted to come upstairs and-

"Go away!" She screamed.

"But I"

"No!" She answered. And to make her point, Caroline picked up a paper-weight from Charlotte's desk and hurled it, with incredible accuracy, at Cooper. He ducked behind the door to avoid collision, closing it behind him as he heard the object slam. Okay, not so cute now, he considered.

Then he head Charlotte's phone ring, and could clearly hear Caroline saying,

"No, she isn't in. You should know better than to make impertinent demands of St. Ambrose's chief of staff. Well, just for that, no I will certainly not tell her that you called!"

Cooper laughed aloud as he went to find Violet.

***********************************************************************

"Okay," Naomi smiled, "let's get to work here."

"Don't you have anything else you need to be doing? Dr. Bennett," she added hastily.

"Nope. You caught me during a rare off hour. Meaning, I have no patients to see."

"Oh."

She ducked Caroline's head under the sink.

"Why haven't you washed your hair in so long?"

"I do wash it," she answered. "I just don't touch it."

"Why not?"

"Cuz it was all bloody before, and it hurt."

Surprised, Naomi took her hands away from the girls' scalp for a moment.

"I see," she answered, not understanding at all. She dampened Caroline's hair, then began to gingerly part it, inspecting the scalp.

"Well, I don't see any marks now," she murmered. "I'll just use a mild shampoo, and you tell me if anything hurts, okay?"

"Yeah."

"Although, I have to say, if you haven't brushed or combed your hair in weeks, I may have to cut a lot of it out."

"Fine with me."

"Okay then."

Getting 'the hair done' took quite a bit more time and effort than Naomi had anticipated. After washing it, she had to put handfuls of conditioner in it to even get a comb to move through her hair at all. Finally, inch by slow inch she managed to get a comb from the girls roots to about her ear, and that was where the comb seemed to want to stay. Once she'd worked around Caroline's entire head in this fashion she announced, "That's it, I'm going in!" She rinsed Caroline's hair, grabbed a towel, then had Caroline sit in the nearest chair. Then she grabbed the scissors, and snipped away with relish.

Caroline clearly wasn't as chatty as other girls her age, offering no information other than what was asked of her. After a while the silence got to be too much for Naomi, so she asked the question that had been on her mind for the past week or two.

"So, how far along are you?"

Instantly, she felt the girl's entire body tense up.

Okay, wrong question.

She finished cutting her hair, trying to think of something else to say, something that wouldn't sound stupid when Dell walked in.

"Wow," he announced looking at Caroline. "Caroline, you look great!"

"Was there anything you needed, Dell?" Naomi asked, grateful for the interruption.

"No," he shook his head. "Just wanted to see how things were going."

Naomi smiled and rubbed at Caroline's hair with the towel. Only when the girl grabbed the towel from her and moved away did she remember what she'd mentioned before.

Caroline was about to follow Dell out of the room and Naomi called out, "Hold on there!"

She grabbed Caroline by the shoulder, and gingerly checked her now drying scalp. She could see a few scars, as well as some places where strands of hair didn't grow. She knew enough to know that if the follicle looked damaged, and there was no hair growth, the only thing that would cause that was something violent to the hair shaft and scalp.

"Done?" The girl asked.

Naomi smiled and nodded. "Go ahead, you can hang out in the waiting area."

"Then, after that, you can hang out with me. How'd you like that?"

"Sure!"

Naomi grabbed Dell's shoulder as Caroline raced as fast as a pregnant girl could, out of the room and down the hall. "You might want to be careful."

He nodded gravely, understanding her unspoken concern. "I know," he answered.

As Dr. Freedmen's patient and mother left in the elevator, Cooper saw Violet leaving her office and coming towards him in a hurry. He met her at the front desk.

"How'd you get Caroline up here so quickly? She was up here not five seconds after I suggested you go get her."

Violet snorted. "Suggested? Sounded more like begging to me." She pointed to the garbage can where a bag of mcdonald's could be seen. "She's a growing girl, Cooper. Girls her age may not eat as much as boys, but they still take in a hell of a lot more food than they used to. Plus, she's pregnant," she added.

Cooper feigned a shocked expression. Violet smiled and shoved him playfully.

"I plied her with food, of course. I'm not sure if it's the baby, or her own natural growth spurt that's making her eat so much." Violet shrugged. "Maybe both."

"As a pediatrician, I have to say fast food isn't the most nutricious food for growth spurts or anyone else."

"So, this all begs the question,What did you do to her? Why wouldn't she come upstairs with you? And" she pulled at Cooper's sleeve, "why do you have scratches and bruises on your arms?"

"Hey." He quickly pulled down his sleeve.

"Don't let your patients see that," Addison Montgomery stepped off the elevator beaming, "they might think someone was abusing you. Like Charlotte King." She smiled sweetly, then added, "Just got back from the hospital. And,speaking of Charlotte King, why does she have a huge bruise on her cheek? One that is covered well with make up, but not well enough if you look closely."

"Why were you getting close to her?" Violet asked with a wicked grin.

"Funny."

"Why do you have scratches and she has a bruise?"

"Did you hit Charlotte?" Violet asked, amazed.

"I'm surprised it took this long," Addison added.

Cooper glared at them both. "Not funny," he answered. "And no, of course I did not hit Charlotte."

"So, if you didn't do this, then-"

"Ow!" Cooper grabbed his shoulder as a small wooden block fell to the floor

They all looked around but saw nothing. Addison picked up the block and shrugged.

"I may have done something to upset someone." Cooper confessed.

"Which someone?"

"Ow! Damnit!" This time a red de-stress ball bounced off the side of Cooper's head and fell to the floor.

"I saw it this time," Violet pointed to the front desk, "it flew in from over there."

Addison pursed her lips already having a damn good idea of who was at fault for this. She walked over to the desk, but looking behind the desk she saw nothing.

"It would seem that you have a stealth attacker," she announced flatly. "Care to tell us what's going on?"

But Cooper was already heading back to his office, annoyed. "Later," he called back.

Violet heard a whistling sound and belatedly realized it was something flying past her head at a very high speed, as Addison called to Cooper, "Well, come back and tell us about it!"

"Hey!" She shouted without bothering to look behind her, "that almost hit me!"

Then she heard the smack and saw Cooper put a hand to the back of his neck as a pen fell to the ground.

"Caroline!" He yelled. "I know it's you, and when I find you, you're going to regret this."

"Coop- not a good thing to say," Violet hissed as Cooper continued toward his office.

"Not before I make you regret it," Caroline's voice rang out in answer, unbothered.

Cooper walked into his office and closed the door behind him- then locked it. He sat down hard in his chair, and picked up the phone.

"_Yes?"_

"Your charge is going all ninja style gurella warfare on my ass."

"_Oh really?"_

"She keeps chucking things at me, mostly at my head. She has good aim too."

"_Well, if you wanna take someone out, the head it the logical place for injury."_

"That kid has a good arm."

"_You're tellin' me."_

"So, you're okay with this?"

"_Cooper, she's going to keep doing this to you till she feels you've paid for what you did."_

"What I did?" He was incredulous. "You were the one that hit her- you said you wanted to kill her!"

Charlotte shrugged indifferent. _"We're kin."_ She answered as though that should explain everything. "_And you're the one that assaulted her."_

"I did not-"

"_You did, Cooper. I warned you. You grabbed her, you shook her, you yelled at her- and on top of all that you made her reveal things to you, a stranger that were none of your business."_

"Someone had to do it," he countered. "Leaving her alone to have a screaming fit, like you suggested would never have helped."

"_That's your opinion."_

"You're just mad that she hit you."

And with that the line went dead.

"Hey, how'd you like to play a game?"

Dell had found Caroline fairly easily. At first he'd assumed she was out in one of the waiting rooms, but then after walking a ways from there, Dell realized he'd found her by the sound of her vomiting. It had been determined that Caroline would be allowed free reign at the practice, allowed to come and go as she pleased. Some small changes were made, as she seemed to vomit much more than Violet, such as having garbage cans strategically placed throughout the practice. Other than throwing up after eating, and at times when she hadn't eaten she was nearly invivible. Sleeping, or drinking out of her colored water bottle seemed to be the extent of her activities-besides eating.

He'd asked the question while her head was still suspended over a trash can. Without answering, she stood up and walked to the kitchen. Caroline rinsed her mouth out at the sink, then popped a Little Debbie cake into her mouth, and washed it down with a swig from her water bottle. She made a face, then looked at Dell. For a moment she seemed to be wondering if she was going to puke again or not, then a painfully sad look of relief washed over her as she realized she would not. Then she answered Dell.

"Sure. What?" She sat in one of the chairs, and had begun pressing her hand into her protruding stomach, looking pained.

"Are you alright?" He asked, concerned.

"No," she answered, glaring at the table top.

"Can I help?" He moved toward her, but she shook her head.

"No," she answered glumly, "there's nothing you can do." She sighed heavily, then drank again from her water bottle.

"What's the game?" She asked.

Dell shrugged. He knew when to pick his battles. Besides if they never finished their game, he Naomi and Addison would never be able to pull off what they were planning. Sam had been included, he wasn't sure about Violet, but Cooper was definitely to stay out of the loop. Although Dell hadn't been officially included, he did know about the plan. He also knew it wouldn't succeed without him.

"It's called identify. Here," he handed her a sheet of paper with pictures of various medical instruments.

Well, where are the names?" Her voice was scratchy and she took another sip of her water.

"The names aren't important yet. First, you start by looking at the pictures. Some of them you might know already."

She glanced at the paper, then pointed. "That one's a stethoscope."

Dell smiled and nodded. "That's right, you're catching on quick. What about… he scrolled his finger down the paper and touched the mallet, "that one?"

"Oh! Those are fun! I had one of those once. Aunt Charlotte sent me a play medical kit for Christmas once. "That's a mallet. Those are fun to play with."

"Do you know what they do?"

"Yes!" She answered eagerly, her eyes bright.

"Well then we can move on to the next part of the game. If you can identify the object when I ask, then you get to play with it."

"Awesome! This is a cool game!"

HE held out his hand to her and she took it. "Fortunately for us, I know just where we can find a mallet."

"And a stethoscope," she reminded him.

"And a stethoscope."

She giggled. "This is way better than staying at Aunt Charlotte's."

*************************************************************************

Cooper stopped by Sam and stared into Dell's office.

"What are they doing?" He asked.

Sam nodded appreciately. "He's thinking of Betsey. He's doing what he'd want someone to do, if it were Betsey. He's working her way up to it."

"Working her way up to what?"

Sam looked startled for a moment, but answered calmly. "Nothing. Just giving her something to do I guess, other than eat and sleep."

"And puke," Cooper added. Sam nodded.

" I, uh, wouldn't tell Charlotte about this, if I were you. She might think Dell was…medling."

Cooper nodded. "It's gonna be a big enough deal when she finds out about her hair."

He nodded. "Yup. She looks good though. Nice."

"She looks like Charlotte," Cooper answered for a moment overlooking what she'd been trying to do to him earlier.

"Yeah," Sam agreed, "if Charlotte were short, nice and pregnant."

As soon as Caroline saw Cooper leave and she and Dell had finished part of the game she grabbed the mallet, tested its weight and swing action as though it were a dart, then quickly asked, "Is it all right if I borrow this for a while?"

Dell smiled."Sure," he answered.

Caroline's eyes lit up and a smile nearly broke her face. "Thanks!"

She and Dell were leaving his office while Violet was making her way to the kitchen. She glanced at Caroline who was stuffing the mallet in her pocket, then looked at Dell and nodded with her head towards the kitchen. "Story time," she grinned.

Dell nodded. "Awesome."

To Caroline she said, "Wanna go play in my office?"

She looked at Violet and walked off towards her office.

"I will hang out in your office," she called over her shoulder.

"Don't steal anything!"

"I won't!"

"Don't remove anything from that office," she called back, thinking better of it.

They heard Caroline sigh. "Fine." She answered.

Violet laughed. As she and Dell walked she asked him,

"You gave her a mallet?"

"She said she wanted to use it."

Violet laughed hysterically. "She does- she wants to use it to kill Cooper!" She laughed harder. "She's been trying to all day. It's really funny."

She was still smiling when she and Dell walked into the kitchen. Naomi handed her a cookie in passing and she sat down.

"So," she took a bite of cookie, and looked at Cooper who was standing against the counter. "What's the story?"

"Yeah, how'd you get so beat up?" Dell looked at him with concern. Addison smirked.

"Charlotte," Pete offered.

Cooper shook his head. "Caroline."

Naomi sat up straight, alarmed. "Cooper, what did you do to her?"

Addison settled down in a chair next to Violet and leaned in. "This should be good," she whispered.

"Well, I brought over some donoughs for her-"

Violet smiled at the thought. "Good thinking."

"Apparently Caroline and Charlotte had been fighting, having an argument. Caroline's been in a lot of pain, and Charlotte's been letting her drink in lieu of giving her morphine."

"That's crazy! You're not supposed to drink when you're pregnant!"

"And when was the last time you were, Sam?" Addison countered. "It's okay to drink in small amounts, in her case very small amounts."

"She's been in a lot of pain, from what I hear. Anyway, she felt the baby move for the first time, and she really flipped out. Charlotte said she was going to have another one of her screaming fits, so we moved her into the spare bedroom where there's nothing breakable."

He stopped there and glanced guiltily at Violet.

"What?"

"Well, I knew that just leaving her alone in her room to scream wasn't going to help. She needed to actually verbalize what she was feeling."

"Oh no," she groaned, "please tell me you didn't try to play shrink."

He stood there for a while, trying to decide what to tell. Finally he just summed up the important information.

"Caroline said she wanted an abortion, that Charlotte wouldn't allow it, and Caroline was mad because Charlotte wouldn't push her down the stairs."

Sam laughed aloud.

"Sam," Naomi looked at him in shock, "that's not funny."

"It kind of is," Pete answered.

"Then what?" Addison asked.

" I got her to say what was really upsetting her, that's what's important."

Violet looked at him skeptically as she finished the rest of her cookie. "And?"She prodded.

"And what?" Cooper was stalling for time.

"And what did you do to her that made her so pissed off at you?"

"He assaulted her." Charlotte King's crisp voice startled everyone. She seemed not to notice, and continued.

"He got in her face, hollered at her, and shook her."

"It is that true?" Naomi stared at Cooper her eyes wide and her expression that of full disapproval.

"That's your therapy method?" Violet asked just as Cooper asserted,

"Hey, it got her to talk for once."

"Hmm," Charlotte looked at him as though he were dense. "Yeah."

"Kid!" She barked for Caroline suddenly turning her head in the direction of the hall. Thr group jumped at the sudden shout.

Out of nowhere Caroline appeared beside Charlotte.

Charlotte looked her up and down. "Well, don't you look..." she paused thinking, "like a mushroom," she finished, noting the bowl-cut shape to her hair. "Well don't you worry, hormones'll make that grow out real quick."

She cut a glance at Cooper, then looked again at Caroline.

"Empty your pockets," she ordered.

Caroline sighed heavily.

"Don't start that again."

"Ya know, maybe pain isn't the reason she drinks," Addison murmered to Naomi. Violet snorted with laughter.

"Shut it, Turner. Not funny."

"Hustle kid!"

Out of Caroline King's pockets came blocks from the pediatric waiting area, marbles, a sling shot made out of a French tube, a rubberband ball, and pieces of hard candy. Charlotte dumped all of them on the table top.

"I'll be taking her now," she announced.

Violet clearly her throat loudly. Immediately Caroline's shoulders drooped, and she reached into her pocket again, and handed the mallet to Dell.

At the doorway Charlotte paused and looked back at Cooper. "Did you leave your office door unlocked?"

"When?"

"Now."

He nodded.

"And where was she this whole time?"

"In my office," Violet offered.

"Uh huh." Charlotte suppressed a smile.

Charlotte left with Caroline and could be heard asking, "You didn't disrupt business here, did you?"

"I only got back at Dr. Freedmen when there weren't patients around."

"Good. I won't have you being disrespectful here."

"Gee, thanks for watching her all day," Addison announced in a mincing voice.

"You're welcome!" Naomi called out after Charlotte. Of course, there was no response.


	7. Chapter 7

Had to write a little something to get my mind off of tomorrow. Plus, I wanna move on to the next chapter, cuz stuff's gonna happen. Tomorrow's gonna be bad. So, read and review, and lie if you haveta and say I'm super-awesomeness with sprinkles on top…cuz soon I'm gonna need any bit of pick-me-up happiness I can get. I'll take anything that puts a smile on my face- which does indeed include reviews from you guys. You'll love the next chap and really love/hate the chap after that one, I promise.

It's a Southern Thing

Charlotte opened the door window and gapped.

"Good Lord," she flung the door open, "what happened to you?"

As Cooper stepped inside she announced, "You look like someone hit you in the head with a crow-bar!"

She touched his forehead with her hand, her mouth open in amazement and concern.

"I fell." Cooper answered.  
Charlotte grimaced. "You fell?" She asked in disbelief. "What did you do, trip over your own two feet and hit your head on the curb? Cooper, how the hell do you fall and end up with a huge red line across your forehead?"

Charlotte closed the door behind them. They stood in the hallway.

"Damn it's quiet in here," she announced. "The kid was here a minute ago," she muttered. "She must be in the bathroom, pukin'."

Cooper listened and shook his head. "Was she in here before?"

"We were watching, oh what was it? George Lopez. I should say she was watchin' it."

"And now she's suddenly gone."

"Well it sure looks that way, doesn't it?" She snapped.

"Not meaning to say anything about your parenting skills, but as it's my job to work with kids- let me give you some inside information."

She glanced at him warily. "What?" She finally asked.

"Usually when kids get quiet, and when they leave an area when a certain person enters, it means they've done something wrong. In this case, done something wrong to someone."

Charlotte put her hands on her hips. "Just what are you trying to say, Cooper?"

He pointed to his head. "Caroline did this."

"She hit you with a crow-bar?"

"She booby-trapped my office."

Without warning Charlotte turned and yelled, "Kid!"

Quietly and cautiously, Caroline came out from the hall. When she saw Cooper she was contrite, but when she saw his red forehead she burst out laughing. She laughed so hard she doubled over and had to put a hand to the wall to support herself.

Charlotte bit her lips together. "I take it that's a yes to my question, but I'll ask it anyway." Once Caroline's fit of hysteria subsided, she asked-

"Luanne, did you booby-trap Cooper's office?"

She snorted with laughter once again.

"Luanne!"

"Yes." She answered calmly. Then Charlotte shrugged and walked to the couch.

"That's it?" Cooper stared at Charlotte.

"What else do you want? She admitted to it, didn't she?"

He stared at her, clearly dissatisfied. I don't know, maybe an apology for nearly killing me.

"I told you she'd do this to you."

"You didn't say anything about booby-trapping."

"Didn't think of it," she answered. "It's Landry's doin'. He probably taught it to her when she came over to visit. Lord that boy was a one for foolin' people. Big Daddy tanned his hide a good many times, but he'd still pull tricks whenever he could." She looked at Caroline. "Your Uncle Landry show you how to do that?"

She nodded not taking her eyes off the tv screen. "Uh huh."

Cooper sighed in exasperation. "this is your idea of disciplining?"

"No," she scowled. Then she walked to him till she was face to face and nose to nose. "I don't think she did anything worth punishing. You got what was coming to you."

He took a step back.

"Charlotte, she booby-trapped my whole office!" That got her attention. She snapped her head around to Caroline.

"You could have gotten one of his patients or one of their parents injured. That would have gotten Cooper and that practice of his sued. Shame on you! You know better than to inflict harm on innocent people!"

Caroline looked shocked for once. Then she answered, "I'm not stupid Aunt Charlotte"

"Don't be smart with me."

Cooper laughed softly till Charlotte glared at him.

"I didn't mess with any areas where his patients would go."

"You didn't booby-trap the door entrance?"

"Too obvious. Plus, someone besides Dr. Freedmen could walk into it."

"Luanne, what the hell did you booby-trap?"

"Just his desk. And his chair."

She looked at Cooper. "You find both of those?"

He rubbed his head ruefully. "Yes I did. I fell over one, and hit the other with my head."

"You're sure that's it?" He asked her.

"Caroline knows better than to lie," she answered, more for Caroline's benefit than for his. "Even if the truth gets you beat within an inch of your life, everyone knows that getting caught in a lie is a million times worse."

"So, you just don't get caught?"

"No, Cooper," she looked at him exasperated, "you don't lie. Period."

"At least not when you're a kid," he answered.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't start."

Cooper decided to turn the tables, and ask something that clearly Charlotte hadn't considered yet. "What makes you think she's not going to get back at you?"

"At me? You must be crazy. I haven't done anything for her to want to get back at me."

Cooper raised an eyebrow and looked at her as if to say, you sure about that?

Charlotte shook her head. "I put a roof over that girl's head. She may want to get back at me, if she ever did, but she wouldn't do it. She knows better. You don't bite the hand that feeds you."

Cooper grinned. "At least not too hard."

"So, you're not going to tell her to apologize?"

"No. Like I said, you got what was coming to you."

"What makes you think this is over? I'm not going to be responsible for watching her when you're away if she's going to keep trying to kill me."

"She's done, Coop," Charlotte answered.

"How can you be sure?"

"Cuz I know her, geez! Act like I don't know my own kin! I know her, Cooper. Believe me."

Cooper just stared at her.

"You don't believe me? Fine, then you ask her. Go on, ask if she's going to keep whoppin' on your sorry butt."

"Fine," he answered. "I will." He took a few steps into the living and asked,

"Caroline, have you finished with this trying to kill me business?"

Caroline didn't take her eyes off the tv, and changed the channel.

"Yes," she called out in answer.

"Yes, what?" Charlotte asked a warning in her tone.

"Yes, Dr. Freedmen," she amended.

"Good," she answered. "Just because you're living with all these northerners, I won't have you forgetting what's proper."

She shrugged in response, unconcerned.

"Satisified?"

"Guess I have to be, don't I?"

She smiled and kissed him. "Better now?"

Cooper grinned back. "Yes."

She bit her lip. "Good. Now, let's go get that looked at, shall we?" She grabbed his arm and led him toward the bedroom.

"Caroline," she called out, "you just watch TV and don't bother us. I don't care if you're dyin', you hear me?"

"Yes ma'am," she answered, still glued to the tv.

"Wait!"

Charlotte sighed.

"What?" She growled.

"I forgot to tell you Uncle Duke called."

All irritation left her. "When? Why didn't you get me?"

Caroline looked away from the tv and at Charlotte. "He called when you were in the bathroom earlier. I asked if he wanted to talk to you and he said no."

"So why'd he call then?"

"He said to tell you that him and Uncle Landry are goin' huntin'."

"Huntin'? Why the hell would I give a damn if he and Lan-"

She stopped then and her mouth hung open for a moment. She closed it. "Oh," she whispered.

"He just said I should let you know."

She nodded dumbly. Then she shook her head and straightened up. "I hope they get what they're after."

Caroline nodded.

******************************************************************************

Charlotte closed the bedroom door and sat on the bed.

"What was that about?" Cooper sat down beside her.

Charlotte sighed, then bit her lip. She took a deep breath in through her nose and let it out. Then she answered his question.

"You don't know?"

He shook his head.

"Duke and Landry are going to kill her father and that bastard brother of his."

" I thought the brother was in jail."

"One of them, Cooper. One of them is in jail. Weren't you listening to what she said the other night?" She sighed heavily and stood up, beginning to pace the room. "When I talked to Landry last night, he said that the only physical evidence they found using the girls clothes, was evidence of the one brother. And they locked him away quick- probably cuz they knew my brothers would kill him if they didn't."

"And what about the father and his other brother?"

Charlotte shook her head. "Din't know anything about them. Likely her Daddy said something to scare her, to keep her mouth shut. Duke n' Landry didn't know a thing of it till I called them. And like I said, Caroline doesn't lie. Duke said he'd take care of it."

"Take care of it?"

"See that the bastard dies," she elaborated.

"And that's okay?"

"'Course it's okay. There are some Southern things that I don't agree with, but I fully agree with southern style justice."

"Vigulante justice."

"The sheriff wouldn't have objected if my brothers had killed that man. He's not going to object to a girls family killing the father who potentially raped her and definitely helped get her raped. You hold up a rapist or a child molester in front of a crowd of my people, and you say, "This man raped/molested this one here, and here's the physical evidence- the people aren't going to say, "Oh please, put the sick bastard in jail so that we can pay for him to live there in the already over-crowded jail system!"

"No, they're going to say, "Shoot the son-of-a-bitch dead."

"Really?"

"Hell, yes Cooper. And I wouldn't have it any other way."

"That's justice."

"They'd even offer their own guns to kill 'im with."

"How kind."

Charlotte glared at him, then sighed in exasperation. "I realize you all think different out here, but I don't believe that people like that can change. You hear all the time about people being let back into society and what happens? They do it again. I am all for killing sick people like that, sending them to their final resting place, and putting them out of their own misery. Not to mention that it takes the burden off the jail system, the tax payers, and you never have to worry that they'll get probation and come back and rape and murder your kid."

Cooper let the silence lay for what he felt was a respectful amount of time, before he asked the other question on his mind.

"But why didn't the sheriff take her to a hospital?"

Charlotte shook her head. "And force her to go through a very painful and traumatic rape exam against her will? That's not his business. He just called her mother to come home and told her what happened."

"But if-"

Charlotte put a hand to her head. "Coop, I don't want to talk about it anymore. I don't want to think about it anymore. I have this girl living with me day after day as a reminder- I don't like to have to talk about it too." She sighed sharply and turned to him. "You realize we haven't even had sex since she's been here?"

Not sure there was a sensitive way to answer that question, he stayed silent.

"Not that I feel like it now, cuz I sure as hell don't. But," she sighed, "when I do, I really don't know if I want her here."

"We can send her over to Naomi's. Or, Violet can watch her."

"Hmm," she considered the options for a moment. "Yes, yes she can."

Charlotte was silent for a while. Cooper saw her shoulders rise and fall slowly, then she turned around.

"Leave, Cooper." She ordered.

For a moment he was going to ask why, but then thought better of it. As he was walking down the hall she called out, "Take Luanne with you."

He just nodded, understanding what she couldn't say. This whole thing with her niece was upsetting her more than she'd ever let on, and not being used to having children underfoot, she needed some time to herself.

"I'm not going anywhere with him!" Caroline, apparently able to pull herself away from the tv, called out from the living room.

Cooper looked back at Charlotte. "I forgot," she sighed. "She's not going anywhere alone with you- or any man."

Charlotte walked past him, grabbed her purse and keys. "Luanne, I'm taking you to Violet's house. Cooper-" you head over to the hospital and pick up a prescription for Droperidol." She handed him a sheet of her prescription tab with the prescription already written out. " I'm tired of this girl upchucking every five minutes. Her esophagus is about to dissolve away with all that acid erosion. Not to mention the fact that she's lost weight. I thought it would get under control, but it hasn't."

As Cooper and Charlotte drove off in opposite directions, Cooper realized that Charlotte hadn't called Violet to ask if she could watch Caroline for the night. Not that Charlotte King asked permission from anyone about anything. However, he knew something that Charlotte did not. It was Top Model night. Top Model re-run, but Top Model nonetheless. If Violet liked anything more than critiquing the models the first time around, it was getting to put her two cents in again, in case she missed any vital details the first time. Cooper chuckled as he pulled up to a hospital entrance. "Have fun with that, Charlotte," he grinned.


	8. Chapter 8

You get to make up with Naomi takes out of the fridge. I had it typed in there but apparently my computer is having MAJOR issues. It won't let me type anything new there. It tells me that it saves stuff, but doesn't, and in fact deletes things. I had this whole awesome thing with Charlotte and Caroline for the next Chap and it just deleted it. So I'm going to put this up here before anything else goes wrong. And yeah, anytime that Cooper, Charlotte and Caroline are in a 'scene' together it's just too many C's for me, and I get them confused. I call Luanne Caroline when she's supposed to be being addressed as Luanne and only by Charlotte. There are times too, when I type Charlotte when I mean Caroline and vise versa. Usually I manage to catch that, but not always. I'm waiting for the time when I call Cooper Caroline! There are also times when I call Addison Assidon or Addition, but I catch those too.

On with the story. Review at the end of the chapter. I kinda like the part with Dell, personally.

"What are you doing here so early?" Addison asked, surprised to see Violet sitting in the kitchen, yawning.

In answer Violet pointed a thumb down the hall.

"Violet, I have no idea what you or your thumb is talking about."

"The kid's here," Naomi answered for her, pulling her face back from the frige to look at Addison.

"Oh," she answered.

"She's got a no-puke prescription," Violet offered. "Cooper brought it over to my house last night and told me I couldn't have any."

"Well, you don't have an excessive problem there. Caroline does," Addison answered.

Naomi tossed Addison a bag of and pulled out a carton of for herself.

"Wait," she asked, still groggy, "why did Cooper bring Caroline's medication to your house?"

"Was wondering when you'd ask that."

"Caroline was at Violet's house last night!" Naomi answered.

"Thanks," Violet muttered.

"Wait….I thought Charlotte said you weren't supposed to talk to her or even go near her."

Naomi grinned evily. "Makes ya jealous doesn't it?"

"No, it does not make me jealous. It just….makes me wonder why. Why her."

"And not you?"

"Something like that. That girl needs to be examined."

Violet shrugged. "I was in the middle of watching tv, and the doorbell rings," she announced. "I get up, open the door expecting, Pete, or Cooper, or maybe even Sheldon- and it's Charlotte, with the kid behind her."

"I bet that was a shocker."

"You know, it kind of was," she replied.

"You know what she said?"

"Can you watch my kid while I turn into vampire?" Addison offered.

Naomi spit out her food then laughed, punching Addison as she did so.

"She shoved Caroline at me and said,"You two can…I don't know, be pregnant together or something."

Addison laughed till her face turned red. Then she insisted, "You're kidding."

"No! That's what she said."

"That's hysterical. Even better than turning into a vampire."

"Who's turning into a vampire?  
Addison heard Pete's question before she saw him and answered, "Charlotte King."

"That would be an awesome trick." He grabbed a bottle of water from the frige. "Anyone notice that Caroline is here? She's wandering the halls."

"Violet brought her in," Naomi answered. "She slept over at her house last night."

"Wait, you didn't say she spent the night! You just said she came over."

"Charlotte forget to come back and get her?"

"I'm not sure if she even planned on it, or if she just forgot the kid was with me. She looked like hell, so I figured I wouldn't press the issue."

"Has she been to see her yet today?"

"No."

"Called?"

"No."

"In any way inquired about the health or whereabouts of her own relation?"

"Negative."

"Wow. I hope I can be that negligent with my kids and get away with it. Who wants to call CPS?"

"Not funny," Cooper walked in and grabbed a bowl, as Naomi shoved the cereal at him.

Caroline wandered into the kitchen shortly after Dell. Not too shortly, but just shortly enough so that it wouldn't appear as though she were following him, even though she was. She hopped up on a chair, grabbed the nearest food source, which happened to be Cooper's box of cereal and began eating.

"You can't just stuff your face, you know," Addison commented being the first person to realize the girl's presence. "The pills you're taking don't keep you from throwing up entirely. You just won't throw up as much."

Caroline put the box down and glared at Addison. She looked like a wild animal ready to pounce.

"Woah, look out," Sam whispered.

Caroline finished chewing, made an attempt to cross her arms over her chest, but when they ended up resting on her stomach she threw her arms down disgusted. "I'm not stuffing my face," she said coldly. "I'm eating some breakfast." Then she scoweled and added, "Though I guess looking at you, you just don't eat, so nevermind."

Violet put her lips together in an o shape and looked around the table, clearly anticipating some sort of cat-fight.

Pete laughed aloud at the girl's obvservation. "IF that isn't the pot calling the kettle black," he pointed to Caroline's twig legs.

Caroline ignored him, muttering under her breath, "Bitch tellin' me I can't eat."

"Hey!" Naomi scolded.

"She said it!" Caroline's face was red and she was gasping as though she'd break down in tears at any minute. "She said I can't eat food."

"That's not what I said," Addision answered.

"And he said," she pointed at Cooper, "I can't go on the rides at that carnival!"

"What?" Cooper was shocked that he was somehow being pulled into this.

"You did!" She insisted. "When me and Aunt Charlotte were getting in the car last night, I said I wanted to go to that place that has the ferris wheel- and you said, all for the whole world to hear, "You can't go on that. You can't go on carnival rides." She stopped for air a moment then rushed on, "I asked Aunt Charlotte why the hell not- she hit me and said it's cuz I'm pregnant and shut my mouth and don't talk like that. Well that's not fair! It's stupid. I can do what I want,there's no good reason I can't. If everyone else gets to, I do too!" She slumped back in the chair, sulking, and insisted, "I'm not too short either!"

Addison opened her mouth, but Naomi put a hand up and shook her head urgently to stop her. Sam creeped past Addison towards the door, "Hormones," he called behind him.

Naomi followed after him into the hall. "She has every right to be upset,".

"She's pregnant," Sam answered, "of course she can't go on the amusement park rides."

"What would Maya say if we took her to the carnival, then told her, "You can't go on any rides."

"What? That's stupid. That makes no sense, Naomi."

"If I said, Sorry Maya, you can't go on those rides because that boy over there touched you-" she'd be pissed."

"Now you're making even less sense." He stopped and opened the conference room door for her.

"What I mean is, some boy touching her isn't Maya's fault, but she's being punished for it."

Sam walked over to his seat, and sat down. Violet walked in after him, followed by Cooper.

He shook his head again. "Not getting' it."

Naomi sighed frustrated.

Violet spoke up. "She's saying that Caroline's being punished for getting pregnant and being raped."

"What? No-"

"Yes, she is. She's suffering the consequences. She can't go on amusement park rides for one, which is something kids her age love to do. She's also, in case you haven't noticed, having to wear clothes that kids her age don't wear, and oh- by the way she's pregnant which makes her visually different from girls her age, and so she gets stared at. Or, have you not noticed the kids in the waiting area staring at her? Even the parents, though we've informed them ahead of time, even they look at her. Though, clearly it's out of pity whereas their children look at her like she's some circus freak. All consequences of being pregnant, though by far not the only ones. And none of them should have happened in the first place."

"Violet," Naomi sighed, "please, please don't start."

"I'm just saying, she had every right to be angry."

"I agree," Naomi answered.

"Agree with what?" Addison walked in then, with a fresh mug of coffee.

"Caroline has a right to be upset."

Addison shrugged. "Sure she does," she agreed. "But I still didn't say she couldn't eat food." She sat down next to Naomi.

"We know you didn't," Sam answered. "That was the hormones talking."

"And being pissed at me," Cooper added.

Addison looked at him. "Your forehead's looking better this morning."

He gave her a half grin. "Thanks."

"She sure seems to be pissed at you a lot," Violet spoke up again.

"She talk about me last night?"

Violet shrugged non-commitally. "Maybe. She talked about a lot of things."

"We've got a lot to go over this morning," Addison broke into their would be discussion, "where's Dell and Pete?"

Violet put her hands up. "You were the last one in the kitchen."

"Oh yeah," she paused a moment, "they're cleaning up."

"Glad someone's doing it," Sam answered.

Violet looked at Addison and laughed, "I so thought Caroline was going to hit you, or throw something at you!"

Cooper laughed, happy that Caroline at least for the time being, seemed to hate someone besides him.

"Okay, we're going to have a meeting now," Pete announced for Caroline's benefit, although both Dell and Addison were still in the room. "Are you alright with staying in here for a while?"

Addison grabbed her mug, and a napkin, and with a glance at Pete left for the conference room. Dell was putting Cooper's box of cereal away, and rinsing his bowl out in the sink. Then he followed after Addison, saying, "See you in a bit," as he walked out of the kitchen.

Caroline still hadn't responded. She simply continued to stare at the table top. She seemed to have gotten over her rage at Addison, so there was no reason that Pete could see for her to be uncommunicative.

Pete looked at her silently. She didn't seem to be just sitting there, she seemed to be frozen in place, carefully and steadily breathing in and out.

"Caroline, are you okay?" He asked, and moved to where he could see her face better. Caroline's eyes were wide. "Can you tell me what's wrong?" Pete quickly glanced into the hallway, and saw Dell still a few steps from the door, staring.

She'd pursed her lips tightly and closed her eyes, still breathing slowly, but clearly in pain.

"It's very good that you're so in touch with your body," Pete kept his voice low, "and I can tell that you're listening to your body right now. Can you tell me where you're hurting?"

As he was speaking she cinched her eyes shut and gripped the table top. Pete immediately motioned to Dell, who raced off to the conference room just as Caroline screamed in pain. Not asking anything else, Pete scooped the girl up out of her seat and through gasping sobs of pain, she cried, "My back! My back! It hurts!"

"It's okay, I'm going to help you," he answered, running with her to his office as though they were under mortar fire. He was already in his exam room and was depositing her on the bed by the time Naomi, Addison, and Dell rushed in.

"What's wrong?" Naomi cried, at the same moment Pete asked,

"Do your legs hurt? And your tailbone?"

She nodded sobbing in pain.

Pete quickly moved her so that she was on her hands and knees, then moving a stool over to stand on, he positioned both hands on her hip bones. "This might hurt a bit, but then it won't hurt at all."

Before she had a chance to respond he pressed down and back hard. There was a small popping noise, Caroline gasped, then stopped crying. In fact she was so relieved and relaxed that she just melted onto the bed.

"I didn't know that worked for Sciatica," Addison commented.

"Clearly," Pete answered, "it does."

"I can do that whenever your back or legs start to hurt," he addressed Caroline, "or if it gets really bad, we can try salene injections into your spinal cord."

"Eew," Dell whispered.

Pete turned to him. "Don't tell me they haven't taught you about that in your midwifery classes."

"Not yet, apparently," he answered.

"Then you've clearly got a lot to learn."

"Clearly." He answered.

Charlotte King stepped off the elevator and saw the core of the practice hanging around the front desk, apparently shootin' the shit. But her niece was not in sight.

"Kid!" She bellowed. Eventually her mushroom headed, egg shaped relation came waddling down the hall.

"Go get in the car. I'll be down directly."

Used to commands and her odd aunt's nature, she simple shrugged and did what was asked.

Once Caroline was gone, Charlotte demanded,

" People in my practice have been talking. People in the lobby have been talking." She glared at each one of them, then demanded, "Why does your whole damn practice and all your patients know that my niece is pregnant?"

"You mean, besides her walking around pregnant all the time?" Addison asked innocently.

Violet dropped her mouth open and put a hand to her cheek feigning shock. "She's been walking around pregnant? How dare she!"

"Violet, if you weren't pregnant, I swear, I'd-"

"You'd what?"

She turned her back to Violet and muttered, "I'd haul off and smack the daylights outta you"

"And I'd punch you right back," she answered, hearing her clearly.

"Coop," Pete smirked, " stop thinking dirty thoughts."

"What? I wasn't."

Pete laughed. " I know."

"Sick."

Dell shook his head at the juvenile nature of all the adults in the practice. None of them seemed to have what was really important on their mind. He pushed past Cooper and Sam until he was standing in front of Charlotte.

"Um, Charlotte? Dr. King- can I speak to you?"

She stopped, looked him up and down, then stared straight at him.

"Oh, this should be good." She announced with a smile. Then she turned her head and looked at Sam.

"Bennett, what's your boy want to talk to me about?" Then she seemed to think better of it and her head snapped back to Dell, her eyes wide.

"Oh, no! Oh, no no! You are not going to deliver that baby!" She insisted.

"He's delivering my baby-" Violet began.

"This is not babies r us! What is this- pregnancy peer pressure? Have you been talkin' to my niece about-

Dell cut her off. " Dr. King. I just wanted to talk to you about Caroline."

She relaxed her stance a bit.

"What?"

"I'd like to speak in private."

She pursed her lips and eyed him up and down- again. It was an intimidation tactic, and he wasn't falling for it.

" I'm not some unqualified kid off the street. I am a nurse and I'm almost a certified midwife. My midwifery skills-

"Come again? Your whut? Mid-wife? Are you joking?" She glanced at the group. "He is joking- right?" When they didn't object, she looked back at Dell.

"What is this the 13th century? And you're playing with dolls and looking at women's vaginas." She shook her head. "You're a girl. I've upgraded you to girl." However, as I promised that child's mother to keep her away from the homosexuals…she doesn't know enough to know that in this part of the world there are shades of gray. Right now you're a girl and you're a shade of gray. Midwifry!" She snorted. "You're insane. You're a child, you're a girl, and you're insane."

She turned around to jab at the elevator button, then faced Dell again.

"Nope," she shook her head. "Nope. No. We will definitely not talk. Because from what I can tell, you don't need to be talkin' to me- you need to be talkin' to that one over there-" she jerked a thumb in Violet's direction. She glanced at Pete as the elevator chimed and the doors opened. "And maybe visit the quack too. There's gotta be something for what you've got, but I ain't holdin' my breath. Till then, you ain't goin' near my niece."

She rolled her eyes and stepped into the elevator. "Midwifery," she scoffed looking heavenward. "Good lord."

As the doors closed, the group burst into laughter.

"It's not funny!" Dell insisted.

"Have you ever heard anything so funny!" Naomi squealed.

"Oh my god," Addison laughed, "I think I ruptured my spleen just from trying not to laugh."

"Mid-wifry!"

"And, girl!"

"How she says "the homosexuals!"

The women screeched with laughter, holding on to the counter and one another for support.

Violet laughed so hard tears were rolling down her cheecks. She held her hand to her abdomen and gasped, "I can't….laugh so hard! I might actually….break my own water!"

Addison and Naomi erupted into more laughter.

"IT's not funny!" He looked at Pete and Sam.

"That's not funny- right? I was trying to help her and she didn't even-"

Their faces were contorted as they tried to remain composed.

"That was funny, Dell." Cooper answered.

"That was funny as hell, man!"

"I love Charlotte King," Pete laughed, " I now officially love her!"


	9. Chapter 9

Was going to put some other stuff in this chap, but..no. The job's been bad, and today I got threatened and attacked. This is so not what I want to do with my life. Just not in the mood to do more story stuff right now. There was a really cute part, but I took it out. Add it back in later. And, I think it would be cool if in the season premiere of PP, Charlotte manages to save Violet. Cuz Pete and Cooper and Sheldon are all the obvious choices!

It's a Southern THing

"You let the quack look at you?" These were the first words Caroline heard her aunt speak to her all day, as they entered the house.

"I didn't have a choice." She answered, as Charlotte closed the door behind them. "He grabbed me."

"Man-handled ya, huh?" Charlotte kicked her shoes off at the same time Caroline did. Rather Caroline tried. Her feet had swollen so much since that morning, she found she had to yank her shoes off. Tried to, as she found she couldn't reach her feet any longer

"Pretty much." She answered, just as Charlotte, seeing the problem, silently yanked Caroline's sneakers off for her.

"Child-molestation," she muttered. "I'll get 'im for that one."

Shoeless and only slightly more comfortable, they walked into the living room. Charlotte plopped down on the couch as Caroline settled back into a cushy chair. The movement of the cushions made her feel queasy, and so instead of leaning back, she leaned forward as much as possible, just in case the pills didn't work and she'd have to get up to puke soon. Getting up from a seated position was a lot harder than it used to be.

Charlotte glanced at her, then went to the kitchen. In a few moments she'd returned with a glass of water for herself and iced ginger tea for the girl. After she sat back down Charlotte asked her niece another question.

"And what about that girl-boy?"

"Him too."

Charlotte laughed to herself then asked, "How'd you know who I was talkin' about?"

"Which time?"

"Both times."

"What makes you think I do? I could just be shittin' you." Caroline grinned wide then laughed hysterically

""Well I can't have you having laughing fits, so you tell me whom I'm referring to. And another thing, Luanne, don't be so crude." Her tone was serious, but there was more than a hint of a smile at the corners of her eyes. "You were raised better than that- and," she put up a hand before the girl could object, "I know that you were because your mother was raised in the same house I was, and she was raised better than that too."

"Okay. The hippie doctor is the quack."

"Hippie doctor?"

"You know the one."

Charlotte smiled. "You tell me."

"The satanic guy."

Charlotte spat out her water and laughed till she choked on her own air supply. When she could breathe again she asked,

"Why is he satanic?"

"He does stuff to fix people, and it's that heathen stuff. If it's not from God, if you don't know it comes from God, then it comes from Satan."

Charlotte leaned forward. "Well, this should be interesting. Who'd you hear that from?"

"The folks at church. They're real against all that voodoo, acupuncture tai chi stuff. All that stuff was invented by people that worship a whole bunch of gods-"

"In other words, Satan," Charlotte couldn't help but smile as she elaborated.

"It's the same reason why Grandmomma won't do yoga."

Charlotte suppressed laughter at that one. Religion as an excuse for her mother never lifting a finger a day in her life had to be good. Maybe it would also be the reason that she was drug addicted alcoholic. "Go on."

"Well, all those poses and stuff, I mean, it's from a bunch of heathens, but you don't know what their intentions were when they came up with those poses. Sure they say it's to improve your health, but maybe that's just what they tell us. It's probably really poses that they use to worship their gods. And by doing those poses," she thought for a moment, "by doing those poses, you're actually actively worshipping satan."

"Like someone getting a Chinese tattoo that the tattoo artist says means "good luck", when someone who knows Chinese knows it really says, "Hi I'm an idiot that can't read Chinese." Charlotte expanded upon the girl's explanation.

Caroline nodded.

Charlotte swallowed her laughter, but couldn't help asking, "So that's the reason Momma doesn't do Yoga, huh?"

Caroline nodded again.

"I'll have to try that one the next time someone brings up jogging. No, I don't do it. Jogging isn't mentioned in the bible, so clearly it is satanic. I mean, Lord only knows the intentions of the person who invented jogging." Inspiration hit her and she added laughing, "They probably came up with jogging as a way to run away from God!" Charlotte laughed so hard at her own joke she fell onto the floor. That didn't stop her laughter, once she hit the floor she just laughed harder.

"Okay," Caroline pursed her lips, "now you're just makin' fun o' me."

"I'm sorry honey," she was laughing so hard she could barely get the words out, "but Lord I wish Cooper were here to hear this!"

Caroline let out a loud sigh of frustration, annoyed that her aunt was being so immature. Finally, to shut her up, she brought the conversation back by asking,

"You want me to call him the quack?"

Charlotte composed herself then, and answered calmly,

"Luanne, you know it's rude to call an adult any name without a title in front." She climbed back up onto the couch, sitting there looking as adult and respectable as possible.

"So, you want me to call him Dr. Quack? Or Dr. Satanic?"

She snorted with laughter again, her face already red and lined from tears. "Yes!" She shouted. "Either one. Please do. I would get no end of satisfaction if you did that. Just knowing that you called that man a quack would just light up my days."

Caroline shook her head and laughed forgetting to be angry. "Aunt Charlotte that's the happiest I've seen you since I been here." She sighed happily and relaxed back into the chair. "I'll see if I can work it in," she added.

Not one for chatting aimlessly, as that conversation ended they sat there in silence. Charlotte began thinking of Cooper, which damningly made her think of Violet.

"What'd you and Violet do last night?"

Caroline looked at her seriously and asked, "What did you do last night?"

Charlotte looked at her, seeming to be summing her up. "I see," was all she answered. Apparently the girl wanted an understanding between the two of them. Knowing how Charlotte loved her privacy, and clearly not wanting to answer, she'd invaded her aunt's privacy as her answer. And the answer was that they would not talk about it.

"She didn't molest you, did she?"

Caroline glared.

"Hey, I had to ask. You don' t have a very good track record in that department."

Without a word, Caroline grabbed the green pillow beside her and chucked it at Charlotte.

It was too fast for Charlotte, and the pillow hit her in the cheek.

"Damnit, Luanne!" She cursed.

"If you want," the girl's voice was cold, "I can bring up your track record with-"

"Alright," she snapped. "Sorry." She rolled her eyes.

Caroline faced away from her aunt and tried to draw her knees in to her chest. Failing, she turned sideways, her back to the chair arm, and tucked her feet into the crevice of the opposite arm.

"I can't believe you would say something like that!" she shouted disgusted, at the same time Charlotte asked placidly,

"Did your daddy rape you?" She asked the question, knowing she didn't want to know the answer. She'd told Landry that it was a possibility, that both the father and his other brother had been involved in the rape, and at this point, just assume they both had.

"They all took a turn on me," the child answered, her voice flat. "Shit," she muttered, rose from the chair and went to the kitchen. When she came back from the kitchen with a glass of bourbon, Charlotte said nothing, her face red, having just hung up her cell phone.

"Let your uncles know," she announced.

"Good," she answered. "Now shut the hell up. What is wrong with you? I don't know what the fuck you were thinking asking me something like that. And that comment you made before? What the hell is wrong with you?"

Charlotte had no answer. The kid was right.

Hours later, when she'd let the Caroline drink herself stupid and go to bed, she'd called Cooper. To hell with him helping Violet, she muttered as the phone rang. Violet answered the phone. Charlotte immediately suppressed the urge to swear, but rolled her eyes. "Get Cooper."

Charlotte could hear Violet put the phone down, and call Cooper. But she could also hear Violet mutter, "No problem, you're so welcome. It was great being able to baby sit your niece last night."

"I heard that!"She called out loudly.

"You're supposed to," came Violet's response. Then she heard Cooper laughing, before his voice came over the line.  
"Charlotte," he answered.

"I need to talk to you."

"You want me to come over?"

"No," she answered bluntly, knowing she would be unable to remain composed if he was there. "I just want to talk on the phone."

"Wow."

She sighed in irritation. "Found out more stuff from Luanne."

Charlotte King hung up the phone not long after that. Cooper had ended their conversation by reminding her that she couldn't go off on this man-hunt, that she was already doing her part. That just pissed her off more. She didn't like being told what to do, especially if the other person was right. But, she knew Cooper was. Babysitting didn't seem like doing much to her.

"Damn it," she cursed as she left the phone on the couch. "Damn it."

She looked around and remembered that the house seemed quiet and empty because Luanne had put herself to bed. Charlotte heaved a heavy sigh, finished what was left in the kid's glass, and went to bed herself.

Walking down the hall, she stopped and listened at the door to the spare room, now converted to Luanne's room. Not that she'd done anything to it besides put her suitcase and clothes in the closet. Not a sound. Considering what she'd just made the girl reveal, Charlotte grabbed the knob and slowly opened the door. She saw Luanne lying in bed. She stepped closer, then once she was certain the girl was still breathing she left the room and closed the door.

Charlotte fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, but it was a fitful sleep. In her dreams, she was back home, Big Daddy and Momma were screaming at each other. Then Duke was teasing her for crying in her room. With a gasp she woke up. So tangled in her bedsheets she was nearly immobile, she carefully extricated herself. Just as her heart was slowing, she heard crying from the other room. Soft, and muffled most likely but still audible. If one were awake that is. With a heavy sigh, Charlotte automatically heaved herself out of bed, and walked down the hall, feeling like a child again, walking towards her mother's room (the room she often slept in when she didn't want to share Big Daddy's bed, or when he wouldn't have her) to comfort her when she was crying. She reached the door, then stopped. Charlotte reached a hand out to the door knob, then drew it back. She shook her head. Then she walked to the living room where she'd left the phone.


	10. Chapter 10

It's long. Found the cute part of the story with Caroline and Charlotte. Will put in later. A bit annoyed because now I have to re-arrage what I had planned so that the part flows well with the story line. Doin' my best. Anyone see the new promo pic for PP? Pete is right next to Naomi, same is way on the other is sitting on the same side as Naomi- and so is Charlotte. Sam and Violet are on the other side and Cooper is on that side as well. FAR away from Charlotte.  Makes me sad.

The Story You've Been Reading

"Oh my god." Addison stopped still. "Is she playing with a pair of forceps?"

Naomi nodded. "It's Dell's way of disassociating her."

"Does Violet know about this?"

"Nope. Why, you think she won't approve of our method?"

"Our method?" Addison raised an eyebrow, skeptical.

"Okay," Naomi admitted, "Dell's method."

"No," Addison answered. " Because she'll die laughing."

Twenty minutes later, Naomi was still watching the show, realizing how much Dell loved Betsey, to do this for Caroline. Who, actually seemed to look well now, with her hair cut and brushed, and with her showering and putting on decent clothes and all.

She heard Sam's footsteps, of course knowing it was him without needing to look. She smiled at the window, and when she could smell him near, she announced, "Dell is such a blessing to that child."

She heard his feet stop, and knew he'd paused to look, wondering what she was referring to.

"What the- oh my god" He turned his head away and covered the side of his face with one hand just to be safe. "Tell me he's not doin g what I think he's doing!"

Not the response she was expecting.

"It looks like Dell's pretending that a speculum is a duck. Or a bird- I can't tell."

"See that's what I'm talkin' about! That's wrong! Naomi, you go in there and tell him to put that thing away. It's disgusting. It's indecent. I can just see child protective services coming in here! Naomi, that's not right. Dell's crossing a line there." He shook his head in disgust. "A nasty line."

Naomi laughed aloud. "You were okay when they were messing with the stethoscopes, the ear and eye instruments, the iv cases, the forceps-"

"He had the forceps out? Oh, Naomi!" He groaned and looked sickened.

"What?" Oh, I see, it's okay for a doctor to use those instruments, but for a-

"Just…just stop, okay?" He moved away. "I don't want to hear about or see this again. I think I'm gonna throw up."

"Way to act like a twelve year old boy," she called after him as he hussled down the hall in the opposite direction.

______________________________________________________________________________

"You're late," Sam called as Cooper stepped off the elevator. He nodded and held up a hand in greeting. "I am aware," he answered, "sorry for it."

And sorry he was, for the reason for it. Charlotte had called him again, just before dawn. He'd actually been to the practice earlier, to drop off both Violet and Caroline. Then went back to Charlotte's to help her compose herself for her day.

He walked slowly to the kitchen, trying to get the thoughts running around his brain to leave. Coming up to the kitchen, he heard Dell talking, and looking saw him walking into the kitchen. Pete was behind him, choosing instead to lean in the doorway. "I ate," was all Cooper caught. Not in the mood to eat, possibly ever again, Cooper simply stood in the opposite doorway. He smiled when he saw Caroline at the counter, opening a container of yogurt.

"Hey, Caroline," he called.

She turned at the sound of his voice and smiled at him. Then grabbing her yogurt cup, she turned fully, placing the food on the table top. Dell had begun to speak to her, move toward her, but Cooper didn't hear the words. At that moment he was thinking, "Something's not right here." He felt as though he had done something wrong, but couldn't imagine what it would be.

He saw Caroline's little body stiffen, then she looked to her left at Cooper, forward at Dell, and past him at Pete.

Her eyes are huge, he realized.

"Get out!" Pete shouted. Cooper didn't have time to be confused by his order, as the next moment, the shrillest, strongest scream he'd ever heard assaulted his ears.

In shock he stared and saw Caroline drop to the floor, screaming, and curl into a ball, covering her head protectively with her hands.

"Caroline," Dell began stepping towards her.

She screamed louder.

"Dell, get away from her!" Pete barked. "Everyone out- leave her!"

Finally out of his frozen trance, Cooper was able to call for Violet and Naomi- though he found it was hardly necessary. The whole of the practice was running towards them

"We're leaving!" He heard Pete shout over Caroline's screams. "Dell, and Cooper and I are leaving! You're safe!" He added.

As he backed clumsily out of the doorway, Cooper suddenly remembered the important information he'd forgotten to tell his colleagues, made all the more relevant by what he'd learned last night.

Naomi ran into the kitchen and knelt by Caroline. When she touched the girl's shoulder, Caroline screamed, her eyes screwed up tight, and she batted at Naomi's arm.

"It's allright," Naomi answered. "It's me. Everything's okay. No one's going to hurt you."

Violet stood by his side, staring in amazement.

"What happened?" She kept her voice low.

"I was standing in this doorway, Pete was standing over there," he pointed to the opposite door, "and Dell was walking into the kitchen. I think she thought Dell was going to attack her."

Violet looked at him sharply. She stared at him, saying nothing.

"I'll tell everyone about it when she's better."

"Caroline," she called to the girl who was now only sobbing and moaning in fear as opposed to screaming, but still curled in a ball, and still holding her head, "the boys are going to leave so you have some privacy." She shooed Cooper away.

_______________________________________________________________________

"How'd you know she was going to start screaming?"

"Her eyes. And that wasn't just any scream," Pete shook his head. "That was a primal scream. It's the kind of scream where, people only scream that way when they believe they are about to die. Usually you scream like that when you realize someone is going to end your life in a heinous way and there is nothing you can do to defend yourself."

Dell looked sickened. "Do I want to know how you know that?"

Pete shrugged. "I've worked in a lot of places," was his only answer.

"Pete's right," Violet spoke, then she looked at Cooper. "And I believe Cooper can shed some light on this, can't you, Coop?"

"Uh," he cleared his throat, "yeah." He sighed heavily.

"That day when she was trying to kill me, when I told you I'd tried to play shrink, and she'd said she wanted an abortion," he let out a slightly shaky breath. "That's not all she said. I was going to tell you, but I never got around to it. Charlotte showed up and-  
"Just get to the point, Cooper," Addison's voice was crisp.

"She said that her father and her other uncle had been there when she was raped."

"Oh god," Addison whispered.

Violet looked in his eyes and gave him a nudge.

"Last night, she told Charlotte, and Charlotte told me that," he took a deep breath in then exhaled and swallowed, "that both her uncles and her father raped her."

"Oh my god!" Naomi cried, throwing a hand over her mouth as tears sprang to her eyes. "Oh my god!"

Violet was taking slow steady breaths, looking down at the table top, Addison had her eyes closed. Dell looked crushed, Sam furious, and Pete disgusted.

"She thought," Dell began.

"She thought you were going to attack her," Violet answered her voice oddly hollow. "Cooper and Pete were blocking the exits. That's how they were able to get her in the first place. If they're her family, they know all the ways to get in and out of her home. They must have blocked the exits, too." She inhaled. "The memory was probably too much for her, after having just revealed that to Charlotte."

Naomi shook her head, more in despair than disagreement. "Her hair," she whispered, then closed her eyes tighter as she shook her head harder. "They held her down by her hair. I asked why she didn't do her hair," she was gasping for breath now. Then Naomi bit her lips together hard, and rose from the table. "Excuse me," she announced as she began a near run out of the conference room.

Sam shook his head. "Some people just need to die," he muttered.

"She," he looked at Violet, " she thought I was going to.." he let his voice trail off.

"Rape her." Pete provided to words dry, without emotion.

He looked earnestly at Violet. "But I would never," he objected, "I would never"

Violet grabbed his hand. "We know that," she answered.

Dell shook his head. "Just thinking of Betsey," he gasped, "how anyone could- how a father"

He made a face and swallowed.

"Glad I didn't have time to grab anything," he muttered, referring to his trip to the kitchen, the point of which had been to grab breakfast. He rose from his seat. "I should go talk to her."

"No!" everyone cried out in unison.

Addison stood to prevent him from doing anything foolish. "You shouldn't talk to her now," she insisted. "Wait. Let Violet talk to her first."

"But I-"

"I know," she assured him, "and I'm sure she didn't really think you were going to…do that to her," she faultered. "It's just a bad memory."

"I'll talk to her," Violet re-iterated, annoyed that Addision was trying to psycho- analyze Caroline, and doing it badly.

"It's disgusting," Dell spoke again. "And we all thought it was bad enough thinking her uncle raped her. Then, her own father being present- I thought it couldn't get worse."

"Her own father could be the father of the baby she's carrying." Addison said the words and seemed to deflate.

"No wonder she doesn't want to look at herself," Violet added. "I'll bet she still had the windows covered and dresses in the dark, doesn't she?" Her question to Cooper.

He nodded.

"No wonder she wants an abortion," Addison concurred.

Sam put up his hands. "What do we do now?"

"She needs to be examined, tested for sexually transmitted diseases."

"She needs to talk to me, first." Without another word, without waiting for argument from Addison, Violet pushed herself up to standing, and headed for her office. She knew, as she made her way down the hall, that she wouldn't need to go to Naomi's office to know that she was in there, crying.

She pushed open her door and looked to the couch they'd left her on. Caroline was gone.

_______________________________________________________________________

Caroline's not here."

"Where'd she go?"

"Naomi and I got her into Violet's office."

"She must have left when we had our meeting."

"She did."

The group turned in surprise to find Sheldon standing there.

"Leave, that is," he added realizing they knew he would have no knowledge of the going's on before the child had left their practice.

"What did you do to her?" He asked.

"What are you talking about?" Addison countered.

I was just leaving my office, when I saw little Charlotte run into the practice via the stairwell, un-lock her aunt's office door- She then slammed the door, and locked it."

"You call her little Charlotte?" Addison asked laughing.

"Charlotte never slams office doors," he mused.

"So, she's still there?" Cooper was hopeful, trying to be concerned about the girl's wellbeing, but foremost on his mind was the concern that Charlotte would kill him if anything happened to her.

"No," he answered. "She left to take a taxi home."

"Her house?" Violet asked, confused.

Sheldon shook his head. "I apologize. I believe she left for Charlotte King's home."

"You let her take a taxi by herself?"

He shrugged. "As far as I know, Charlotte King approved it."

They all just stared at him.

"I happened to overhear her calling, who I could only assume was Charlotte, and demanding that she take her home. The last thing I heard was her yelling, fine, I'll go by myself!" Then I heard her ask the operator for a cab service."

"Before you walked away from the door," Pete smiled.

"How I heard that information is not relevant at this time, Dr. Wilder, thank you."

The stairwell door creaked open and everyone looked expectantly towards it.

Charlotte King stood there, in her black high heels, and Hospital lab coat, her hands on her hips. "My kid's not in my office, and clearly she is not here. What the hell did you do to her?"

"You didn't tell her to take a cab home?"

Dr. King looked at Sheldon as if he were a horrifying mold- a horrifying mold that had just asked a really stupid question. "Why the hell would I tell her to do that?"

Not waiting for an answer she stepped towards them. "I leave her in your care and she vanishes? I should call the cops on you all."

She stopped still then, a look of disgust suddenly clouding her face. She grimaced, then turned her head. "And Sheldon, what the hell are you doing here? I don't pay you to fraternize with the rival practice. Isn't it bad enough you may have got one of them knocked up?" She paused.

"Go away," she ordered. She turned and stared expectantly and impatiently at the door she'd entered from, not turning back to them until Sheldon had done as ordered.

Naomi stepped forward. "It seems that Caroline had a bit of an incident while here."

"Who'd she attack?"

Naomi shook her head. "Not quite that," she answered her.

"She's really been amazingly strong through all this," Violent began, but Charlotte interrupted her.

"No, it's all just a front," she answered carelessly before she realized what her mouth was doing, "she's really just-" She stopped herself before she said, just like me. "She's really just a scared little girl underneath everything."

___________________________________________________________________________

Charlotte King had no sooner opened the door to her house than she heard, "I'm not going back there! Ever again!"

"Well, that's going to be a problem," Charlotte muttered, knowing the child couldn't hear her. She had no intention of allowing the girl to give birth in her home, anymore than she had any intention of exposing the poor thing to the cold sterility of a hospital birth. She couldn't stand the thought of the memory of the girl's delivery in her own home. The memories most likely coming back to haunt her when she was home, surely alone once again. Of course she certainly wouldn't allow her to birth at her practice for the same reason- she didn't need the unwanted memory attached to her place of business. Which left only one option- Naomi Bennett's practice. She'd already planned on Addison delivering the child, as she was the no-nonsense type who wasn't likely to tolerate any fits from Luanne. She'd inform Addison of her decision as soon as the girl went into labor. There was no point in asking the question.

Angry at the situation, she stormed to the girl's room. Opening the door she found the kid huddled beneath her quilt. She was about to demand, "What the hell happened?" when she realized how cruel that would sound. She sure as hell wanted to bitch at someone though.

Charlotte sighed in frustration, then walked in and sat down on the bed, hoping she didn't squish the kid.

"What happened?" Her tone and voice sounded foreign to her ears.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"You hit one of those doctors? Did Cooper try to get fresh with you?"

She heard Luanne sigh."That's not funny."

Annoyed she answered, "It wasn't a joke."

"I'm never going back there again. I never want to see any of those people again."

Charlotte shrugged. "Okay," she answered, rising from the bed and walking away. She had every intention of having the girl 'see those people' again, no point in letting her know it. And no point in trying to get the girl to talk.

She walked to the kitchen, and even though it was barely noon, poured herself a glass of red wine. She carried it into the living room, placed the drink of the side table and stared at it glumly.

She sighed again. Drinking wasn't going to solve this problem, and neither would moping. Charlotte bit her lip in thought. She wanted to do something to make the kid happy. She couldn't take away the burden the child was under, but she could

"Hey kid!" She yelled.

When there was pause long enough for response she added, "I'm goin' out!"

And with a feeling of triumph, she grabbed her keys and raced for the car.


	11. Chapter 11

Had to squish several things into this chapter. The left out stuff will have to wait. Did the best I could with this, but I have to just let it go. Review it anyway. I miss reading the reviews.

"Caroline?"

After several insistent rings of the door bell, and urgent knocks at the door, Caroline wished for her gun. But after hearing who was at the door, she simply wanted to disappear.

"Caroline, it's Violet!" She called. "I just want to talk."

Caroline made a face. And since she knew the woman couldn't see her, she made a nasty face to the door, stuck out her tongue then flipped the door the bird. All things she couldn't even dream of thinking of doing in front of adults.

Violet sighed and leaned against the door jamb. She had been hoping that Caroline's sense of Southern hospitality would prevail, and if not, if the embarrassment of having a pregnant woman outside hollering for the world to hear would do the trick.

Abruptly, Caroline jerked the door open. "What?" She growled, and jerked Violet inside by her arm.

"I just,"

Caroline slammed the door shut.

"I just wanted to talk."

Caroline rolled her eyes. Violet did nothing. Caroline smiled.

"I want to talk about what happened today at the practice."

Caroline scowled and retreated to the couch, giving zero indication that Violet should follow or sit. So much for Southern hospitality, Violet thought, as she sat on the nearest chair.

"I don't." Caroline answered.

"That's perfectly understandable."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because there are some things I want to tell you."

Caroline sighed heavily. "What?" She glared with impatience and annoyance at the woman. She seemed unfazed by it, which was good, but not good enough as it did not entice her to leave.

"Cooper's on his way here, by the way- bringing something of mine over. I just thought I should come by and-

"Cooper's not coming in this house." She was indignant.

"I beg your pardon?"

"He's not setting foot in this house again."

"Does Charlotte know about that? I think she'll have a problem with it."  
"She'll just have to deal with it."

The girl's voice was sharp, designed to repell. Violet wasn't falling for it. The grimace Caroline made when her aunt's name was mentioned didn't go unnoticed.

"You're defensive right now, I get that. You feel embarrassed by what happened today," she noted that Caroline;s jaw clentched and she looked as though she wanted to either kill her or simply hurl a heavy object at her. Violet conintued, "overwhelmed by an emotional response that you couldn't control."

Caroline had been about to say, "How do you know how I feel?" but suddenly seemed to lack the energy and the words. A feeble, "No I don't," was as much as she could get in response. And it wasn't very convincing sounding, even to her. It sounded weak, and babyish. And so she did the only damage control she could.

"Go away." She ordered.

Violet blinked, non-pulsed. She didn't go anywhere.

Crap.

"What do you want?"

"You've asked that question already, and I've answered it."

Caroline suddenly felt her head spinning. The woman was calm, way too calm. And didn't seem to want to leave.

"I don't know what you're"

"Then I'll talk," Violet interrupted her. "Cooper and Dr. Wilder were standing in both doorways to the kitchen, blocking your exits. Dell advanced upon you. In a situation where a woman or girl were in such a situation with strangers, one might justifiably feel threatened. Someone who has been attacked by multiple people at once, certainly would be within their rights to feel threatened even if those people were friends."

Caroline faked a yawn.

"You were attacked, raped, by your uncles and your father in your own home."

Her lips were pursed, and she was staring fixedly at the ceiling. The girl said nothing, but Violet could tell she was getting angrier by the second. And that was a good thing.

"Kid!" Charlotte King's voice and blaring car horn removed any thought of continuing this conversation further.

Alert suddenly, Caroline smiled triumphantly at Violet, then walked to and out of the door.

"Where the hell is she?" Charlotte muttered, tapping a finger on her keychain. "If she were gonna kill herself because of this mess, she'd have done it by now." She sighed, feeling re-assured by that.

Finally, her skinny crop haired niece appeared. Charlotte was out of the car by then, going around to the trunk.

"Help me with these, I can't carry them all myself." She tapped her foot with giddy impatience.

Caroline came to the back of the car and stared at the contents.

"Ya got dead bodies in there, or something?" She grimaced warily, pointed at the massive black trashbags.

Charlotte rolled her eyes, and grabbed one. "Just carry these inside. Help me. And don't look inside them."

"Violet Turner's here," she commented.

"What? Oh hell, I didn't realize that was her car."

Caroline took the covered box in her arms, and Charlotte slid another smaller bag covered box on top of that. She was about to push a third on top of that until Caroline piped up.

"I guess it's not bad enough I can't see my feet, you wanna keep me from seeing where I'm going to?" Charlotte put that one back in the trunck. Then she grabbed up two bother large boxes herself.

"I guess she wants to move in here too, or something," she muttered angrily. "It's not bad enough she has to get between Cooper and me, she now needs to put her feet up on my place."

"Huh?" Caroline stopped and stared at her.

"Just go," she ordered.

She obliged, but not before shaking her head and announcing, "I knew it. You got some crazy shit going on at that practice of yours."

Charlotte managed to snag the third box the kid had rejected, and resigned herself to having to make an extra trip back just to close the trunk door. "I heard that," she answered as she followed after her niece, thankful that the girl had kept the front door open.

"Turner," she looked the pregnant woman up and down, "I see you're still effectively knocked up, not bleeding or on fire- so what the hell are you doing here?"

Charlotte glanced at Caroline, then demanded,

"Why is her face red? What did you do to her?"

"We were just talking."

Charlotte pursed her lips, dropped the packages to the floor and made a scoffing sound.

"You were pissing her off." She looked again at her niece. "If she had her gun, you'd be dead right now."

"So much for Southern hospitality."

"We are hospitable. We don't go around provoking people. Clearly, you were provoking her."

"To get a response."

"Count your blessings, ya new-age hippie. The only response you would have gotten would be in the form of an attack."

She put down the last bag.

"She told me to leave several times, and gave me the evil eye."

Charlotte quickly glanced at Caroline who was now the picture of tranquility. She snorted and nodded her head. "You showed yourself as being subordinate to her."

"Does she look angry now?"

"No, but that doesn't mean that-"  
"Oh, trust me, it does mean something," Charlotte answered quickly. For some reason she felt as though this woman were attacking her niece, her family. She was immediately more defensive. "Did she look angry before?"

"Yes."

"Don't you know anything about raising children? You have to go alpha-dog on their asses. Kids are like dogs, you train them as such." When Violet just gave her a blank stare she sighed irritated and simplified it for her. "You just showed yourself as subordinate to her."

"She doesn't look that way now because I'm here, she's sufficiently squashed her emotions in the time I've just spent talking to you, and she's good enough at it that her face is no longer red. That just took a matter of seconds. But it's expected. I wouldn't tolerate such an expression or the evil eye, it's disrespectful toward an adult."

"So children where you're from aren't allowed a normal emotional response to express"

"We don't."

Violet blinked.

Charlotte sighed in exasperation. "Turner, you need to leave."

"But I just,"

"Scoot! Can't you tell this is private time? I didn't bring all this shit in here for you. Git!"

Violet sighed audibly. "I'll be in my car," she answered seeing herself out.

As soon as the door was closed, Charlotte turned back to Caroline.

She was wearing a grin so wide it nearly cracked her face, but she couldn't help it. She was happy like a kid on Christmas day. It had been difficult to keep her mind off her happy in the presence of Violet.

Caroline dashed for the black bags.

"Wait!" Charlotte hurried to arrange the bagged boxes in order.

"Okay," she announced, smiling as though presenting the thanksgiving turkey on a platter. "Now take off the bags. Those were just a cover so you wouldn't see what was inside."

Warily, the girl untied and pushed down one of the bags. A large white box with a huge pink bow and ribbon was revealed.

"What's this?" Her voice showed no joy.

"What's it look like? A present. Now open the other ones up."

Methodically, the girl did as told, showing no surprise, no excitement or joy. The black bags revealed more gifts all wrapped ornately.

Charlotte grinned as the last bag was pushed aside. "Now you can open the gifts. I spent hours looking for the stuff. Forever at the store." She bit her lip, feeling like a child, so eager and anticipating her niece's happiness.

She sighed in relief as though she'd been holding her breath as the girl went to the white box and began to undo the pink bow and ribbon. "I figure," Charlotte continued, "I can't take away what happened to you- I can't really fix anything, even though I am a doctor. But I can make you feel better. I know you probably feel all empty inside or angry inside- and I can't maybe fix that, but I can make that spot fill up with happiness," she gushed. "I can buy you things."

The girl seemed not to hear her. She didn't respond. Charlotte waited as Caroline lifted the box lid and lifted out a shimmery blue dress.

Charlotte smiled again when she saw it. "It's for after you get that thing out of you," she explained. Probably to wear a few years from now, when you're older." Charlotte looked at Caroline's expressionless face. "Don't you like it?"

Caroline held the dress up and Charlotte held it up to the girl's neck. "I thought the shade of blue just matches your eyes. It's a gorgeous dress. None better, I made sure of that."

Caroline still hadn't responded. Must be the shock. Surely her mother didn't buy her much. Poor kid probably wasn't used to being given things. Charlotte shrugged, not about to let this phase her and brushing off the concern. "And that's not all- look in the bottom of the box."

Caroline bent down and pulled out a thin velvet box. She opened the lid just as Charlotte announced, "You can't have a gorgeous dress without jewelry to go with it."

Inside the box was a pair of diamond earrings, and a fine gold necklace with a single diamond pendant.

"They're real," she provided.

Caroline nodded numbly. What the hell was wrong with this kid? Maybe she just was too much of a tomboy. Go figure. Charlotte wasn't a mind reader after all. She sighed, but not allowing this to deter her, she went on,

"Well, open the other boxes! That's not all there is here!"

Caroline went on to reveal the only thing she seemed remotely interested in was the game of Simon which Charlotte had bought from the toy store on a whim.

Charlotte stood watching her, feeling slightly sick, as though something had gone wrong.

"This is real nice, Aunt Charlotte." The kid finally spoke up and smiled weakly. "Thank you." The conditioned response. A lie.

Charlotte was flabbergasted. "Don't you like it?"

Caroline sighed, and Charlotte knew the answer was no. She shook her head wildly. She'd failed. She'd not fixed this. Her face crumpled in disappointment.

"Tell me!" She insisted. "Tell me what you want! I want to make you feel better! Luanne, I can buy you whatever you want- whatever you want. I can make up for all this mess you're in. I can buy you things. I can make you happy. Stuff, Luanne, I can give you stuff- anything you want to make you happy."

She looked frantically at Caroline who actually seemed near tears. And suddenly she knew what her niece wanted. "You want your daddy and uncles dead, I know. I can't do that for you from this far away. But I can do other things. I can make this hurt go away." Charlotte gasped for breath. "You want to go to Disney World?" She grinned wide, trying to entice the child. "We can go. We can up and go now, if you want. I can do that for you, Luanne. I would do that for you. I love you," she continued. "I want to make you happy."

She looked frantic as Caroline's lower lip began to quiver.

"I can't go on the rides!" She wailed.

Oh shit. Charlotte let out a quick breath. Forgot about that. How can I forget something like that when she's standing pregnant right here in front of me? She put a hand to her forehead.

"I'm sorry," she answered softly, and was thrilled to see that the girl was not actually crying. "Whatever you want, just name it. Tell me what you want, and I can get it for you. Whatever it is."

She bit her lip, noticing Caroline's chest heaving. "Luanne, baby," she whispered. "Just tell me, tell me what would make you happiest. Your Aunt Charlotte can buy it for you. I may not be the most popular doctor, but doing my job has given me money. I can buy things. Contrary to poor people's beliefs, you can buy happy."

She took the girl's hands in her own, looking at her face in earnest.

Just then someone banged on the front door. "Charlotte," Cooper's voice called, "let me in! This thing is heavy."

Irritated at the sudden inopportune interruption, but still confused and curious, Charlotte glanced at the girl, then headed for the door.

She opened it and stared at the huge free standing punching bag that Cooper was currently leaning against. Must be the thing Violet was talking about.

She shoved him away from it, not wanting him or anyone else to come inside and witness her current failure.

"Gimme that thing," she hissed. "You're not coming here."

"Charlotte," Cooper's voice was low, matching hers, "I want to talk to Caroline, say I'm sorry, tell her-"

"And I want some people's heads skewered on a bastard kabob!" She answered hotly. Then she grabbed her arms around the heavy bag, and by sheer force of will, and not wanting to fail again, she dragged it inside the doorway.

"We will not talk about this now. I been with her all afternoon. I am dealing with this." And failing miserably.

She slammed the door.

Charlotte King was so busy dragging the thing across the floor she didn't notice Violet opening the unlocked door and walking back into the living room.

When she finally finished her goal, she looked up and without blinking asked Violet, "You know what we do to people like you down south?"

"Pregnant people?"

She rolled her eyes. "Trespassers." She sighed in annoyance, knowing the Violet most likely had no idea. Instead of dwelling on it, she asked, "This's yours?"

She nodded. "A good outlet for expressing anger, and a good workout."

Charlotte nodded curtly.

Violet stared at Caroline as though she were execting her to do something.

"It's a punching bag," she explained. "Here are the gloves," she held them up. "I know you're angry, so go ahead- punch it, kick it, whatever."

She wants to shoot its head off, Charlotte realized.

"Too bad it doesn't have a head," she muttered aloud.

"Here," Violet pushed the boxing gloves at Caroline.

The girl took them then stared at her blankly.

Charlotte glanced quickly at Caroline, then focused ahead again.

"I saw that," Violet replied. "This is for her to use." She looked confused, as though she couldn't understand why the girl wasn't engaging. Then Charlotte realized that Violet truly didn't.

"We don't believe in displays," she provided.

"I beg your pardon."

"You're standing here. I'm here. Where we're from you don't express unkind emotions in front of others, or not at all is the ideal. You're standing here, which to her means that she cannot and is not allowed to express herself the way she'd like."

"So what's she supposed to do?"  
"Stand there silent, like a post. Just like she's doin' now."

"Then how can"

"Children are meant to be seen and not heard. Sometimes not seen at all."

Violet just raised an eyebrow, clearly not wanting to touch that particular topic.

"You can, Caroline," she smiled at her. "It's okay. I want you to go to town on this thing."

Charlotte shook her head. "Uh uh. Not gonna do it."

"So what do I have to do to get her to-"

"Leave."

"This is part of her therapy."

"I didn't know she was your shrink patient."

"Look, I appreciate what you're trying to do here, Turner, but I do know her better than you do. Let me handle this. She won't do a damn thing with you standing here staring at her."

Poor Violet actually looked crest-fallen, not unlike how Charlotte herself felt moments before. She sighed, hating having to be nice. "If it makes you feel any better, she won't do anything with me here either. Just go home. Take Cooper with you."

Violet let out a breath and looked sideward at Caroline. Charlotte held the door open. Then, when they both had their backs to the girl, she caught the expression on Caroline's face out of the corner of her eye. And at that moment, she knew that Violet had won in the giving the kid something wanted, but she also knew how to truly one-up Violet Turner. It was bad enough she had Cooper, she wasn't about to let her get the girl's affections or gratitude. Charlotte smiled. Can't believe I didn't think of it before now. Hell of a lot cheaper than all that useless crap.

She smiled and announced happily, "See you later, Turner. The kid's gonna be just fine."

K- time to type in your review. Yay to you for getting to the end of another chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

Clearly there is something going on with ff well. hopefully they get it fixed.

"Hey!"Caroline looked quickly and accusingly around the room.

"What?" Addison asked.

"Did you just throw something at me?" She looked at her in disgusted disbelief.

"No."

"Something hit me." She looked furtively around the room, searching for her stealth attacker. "Where's Cooper?" She demanded, remembering her own attacks on him. Though she didn't think he'd be the kind of seek revenge. "I mean,Dr. Freedmen." It wouldn't do for these people to think she was crazy _and_ rude.

"He's not here yet," Naomi answered.

Suddenly Caroline yelled and put her hand on her stomach in shock. "What-?" She asked the question, but was already taking gasping breaths afraid of the answer.

Naomi grinned in the giddy wistful way someone does when they wish they were pregnant again. "Oh," she crooned, "it's-  
Words not being fast enough, Addison frantically hit Naomi as she was moving forward to touch baby belly.

Naomi stopped her forward approach, and more importantly her mouth, in shock. "Ow," she glared at her friend.

Addison shook her head looking at Naomi as though she'd lost her mind. "This is not a happy occasion," she reminded her through clenched teeth.

Naomi closed her eyes regretful and thankful of what had just been avoided.

"Ow! Ow!" Caroline yelled again, pushing on her stomach.

Addison walked to her. "The baby's kicking," she told her flatly.

Caroline looked at her open mouthed and horrified. Then she shook her head, gulping. "No!" She yelled. "No!" She insisted. "No!"

"It's okay, it-"

Looking at Caroline it was clear to see that the girl felt light headed, but she stomped her foot and continued, "I don't want-"

As Naomi reached to embrace her, she wriggled out of reach of them both, running out of the kitchen.

Naomi and Addison just watched her run, standing together in the kitchen doorway. The men of the practice were all out of sight. It had taken a lot of screaming for Charlotte King to deposit Caroline in their lounge earlier that morning, considering what had happened the day before. The men, thankfully were all giving Caroline a wide berth. Even though Dell,Pete and Sam most likely had heard her screaming at them.

"She's hyper-ventilating, you know." Naomi commented as the girl reached the stairway doors.

Addision shrugged. "She'll stop."

"Yeah, when she dies from it."

She shook her head. "She's running. Clearly she has enough air to breathe."

Caroline flew down the stairs, jerked the door open and ran to her aunt's office, knowing she was getting ready to leave for the hospital. She barreled into the room and ran smack into Charlotte. Blinded by tears that were already freely running, she didn't care.

"What the hell?" Charlotte turned on her. "What are you doing down here?! I have to get to the hospital."

"You shove me down the stairs!" She screeched, grabbing Charlotte by the arms, as Caroline was not quite tall enough yet to easily reach her shoulders. "I just ran down some. You just push me," she gasped. "That's all you have to do," she wheelded. "I'm too chicken to make myself fall." She gasped for breathe and realized how quickly she was talking. But if she didn't get it all out quickly, her aunt would have the time to say no. She had to convince her. "Not from high up, just enough so I fall but don't die. Don't worry, you won't get in trouble."

Charlotte blinked but gave no other response. "You have to!" She insisted.

"Good lord girl, calm down." So tacken aback and concerned Charlotte King forgot all about the hospital, all about her practice. there was nothing in the world but she and her niece.

But Caroline didn't calm down. She continued gasping and screamed, "You do it! Make it stop! I'd rather die!" She gasped for breath, and only ended up sobbing aloud. "You kill it! Or you get rid of it- just make it go away! I don't want a person inside of me! Kill me or kill this awful thing. I'd rather die! I didn't do anything wrong. I'd rather die than have to keep this thing inside me. Haven't I had enough bad things happen to me? Why do I have to do this too?" She grabbed Charlotte's hand and placed it firmly on her stomach. Charlotte gasped at the movement she felt, and shuddered her heart suddenly seeming to pound so hard in her chest she thought she'd choke.

"Damn it," she hissed.

"See?!" She pounced on her aunt's show of disapproval. "Now you have to get rid of it!You kill it! Make it die! Do anything, just so I don't have to feel it, or have it hurt me anymore!" Caroline was pleading. It broke Charlotte's heart.

When the girl finally seemed to stop long enough for an answer, Charlotte gulped, her throat feeling like sand. "I can't," she croaked.

Everyone in Charlotte's practice was suddenly hiding in their offices. The only person not in their office was Sheldon, who was standing a few paces away from Charlotte King's door, his arms crossed over his chest. Everyone knew that Charlotte King had a niece who was pregnant, and thus the woman was clearly going through a difficult time. However what it meant for all of the practice was that she was even shriller and nastier to everyone than ever. Not that Sheldon fell for that. But it was an effective tactic. Most people stayed far away.

The girl rallied then looking at Charlotte as though she'd just betrayed her. "I hate you!" She screamed. "You have to do something to make this stop!" The demand was given as an offer, a last chance.

"No," Charlotte whispered, trying to breathe steadily in and out through her nose. Just breathe. Don't think. Breathe.

Caroline gave a scream of rage like a wronged five year old, and shoved Charlotte with both hands. Charlotte stumbled backward awkwardly, just avoiding actually tumbling to the floor. Once again upright and steady she pursed her lips, feeling anger toward the girl for her actions. And that was good. Anger was good. It was one of her most reliable and safest emotions. Anger is good, she nodded to herself.

Caroline was in front of her and shoved her again.

Making me angry is not going to get you what you want, she thought, as she'd steadied her stance knowing what the girl was after. She rocked a bit on her feet, but stayed in place. It's like the miracle worker, she smiled as the odd memory popped up.

"You think this is funny?" The girl demanded. "I hate you!"

Anger is good.

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" She screamed over and over again while punching Charlotte in the chest. Her punches were strong, but her technique was lacking, she was really just hitting Charlotte the way that someone might throw their fist in a game of rock, paper, scissors. She noticed then that the girl was so distraught that she'd dug her fingernails into her own skin, her face.

"You care more about this stupid awful thing than you do about me! If you loved me you'd fix it. You're a doctor! You can do anything you want- but you won't help me!"

Charlotte let a breath out through her mouth. She was pissed. But it was because the girl was right, and was yelling at her every single thing that Charlotte had yelled at herself, confirming her own belief that she wasn't doing a damn thing for her niece, and she of all people should be able to.

"You're a doctor! You can fix this and you won't! You just choose not to! You don't care because you're not the one that has to go through it. I hate you! You're a selfish egotistical bitch! No wonder no one likes you you don't care about anyone but yourself!"

Cooper stepped forward at what he knew to be hurtful and untrue words. Violet put a hand to his shoulder and shook her head. "No," she answered his silent question.

He glanced over at Sheldon, after all they were both shrinks. He wanted a second opinion.

Sheldon nodded in agreement to Violet. "She needs this," he replied. "They both do."

Cooper couldn't stand to stand there and do nothing while the woman he loved was being attacked. But neither Violet nor Sheldon would let him do anything else. So, he turned to the stairway.

"I'm going upstairs."

He walked off, not an easy thing to do. Not wanting to wait for the elevator, he took the stairs. He'd just come into the practice when he found Violet waiting for the elevator. As she quickly told him what happened, he held the door for her, and pressed four.

"How's it going down there?"

Cooper looked up startled. He saw Sam standing at the head of the stairs, and realized then that from the stairwell you could still hear the kid screaming, but not clearly. With a heavy sigh he stepped into the practice. He saw Dell and Pete in the foreground, but Addison and Naomi were nowhere to be seen.

"Well?" Pete's question.

He looked back at Sam. "I think Caroline's trying to beat the daylights out of Charlotte. She's pretty angry at her for not getting her an abortion, I think."

"And now she won't shove her down the stairs," Sam mused.

He nodded. "Something like that."

Sam stood in thought a moment, then announced., "Charlotte King is skinny." And with that he nodded to himself, then walked past Cooper and down the stairs. Cooper looked after him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dell walked over as if following Cooper's gaze down the steps would help. "where's he going?"

"Got me."

Sam Bennett opened the office door of Charlotte King, hoping that at least the girl was facing away from the door. He wasn't concerned about the sound of his entrance, as the kid's screams would have blocked out the sound of a jet engine.

Charlotte saw him though, and for the first and probably last time in his life Sam saw uncertainty and emotional pain in the woman's eyes. Then when she registered his precense the look only changed to say, "I don't even care why you're here." He could see her jawline tighten resolutely.

Caroline was punching Charlotte over and over again in the chest. And Charlotte, clearly figuring that she deserved it, stood there and took it. He shook his head, that had to hurt.

Somehow knowing his plan, Charlotte stepped back as Sam took her place. He didn't touch Caroline, didn't try to hold her. He just stood there as Caroline pummeled him with her tiny fists.

He looked down at her, saying nothing. Thinking how like a tiny chipmunk she seemed. While she was punching him fertively and with vigor it was like being attacked by a baby. Charlotte's gotta be bruised up though, he considered, as bony as she was, like her niece. He respected her for that, for taking her licks from the child, who clearly was taking her well deserved rage out on the only person she could.

Finally Caroline's punches slowed as she gasped for breath. Finally she stopped. "You change your mind yet?" She demanded. She wasn't looking up, and at that moment Sam realized she'd had her eyes shut the whole time.

He heard Charlotte sigh sadly beside him. "No," she answered in her southern drawl. "It's not my choice. Not my decision to make."

Caroline looked up her eyes open, and gasped in shock where clearly she had been ready to argue again.

She stepped back, mouth still open.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Charlotte's voice was serious. "Go ahead. Whail away at 'im. It'll make you feel better. Take some swings at him. People have been wanting to punch his smug sanctimonious face for ages. Trust me, he's got it comin'."

Caroline sobbed with anger, but laughter came out as well. She gasped in air, then glared at them both, angry that she'd laughed. "You're makin' fun o' me."

Sam just shook his head at her, trying not to think of Maya. Trying not to think what he'd feel, what he'd do if someone had done this to his own daughter. He felt a bitter taste in his mouth and swallowed.

"You're not gonna help me? You're gonna make me keep this thing inside me? When you know how much it hurts and that I'll probably for sure die from it?"

Charlotte could only stare at her.

Caroline's face puckered and she sank to the floor, sobbing. "You're a bad doctor!" She cried accusingly.

Sam turned and walked away, knowing this was his cue to exit.

No sooner did Sam Bennet close her office door than Charlotte walked over to her charge. She knew what she was going to do. Ignoring the girls' tears, she grabbed Caroline by the wrist.

"Come on," she ordered. She pulled the kid up, then grabbed her purse.

"Stop cryin'," she added as she opened the door. Then with a firm grasp on her niece, she pulled her business-like to the nearest exit.

Okie dokie- it's review time! I really like this chapter, but that might be because I know what's gonna happen next! :P lol.


	13. Chapter 13

I cannot believe that only one of you has reviewed chapter 12! I thought it was pretty good. And just one of you has an opinion. You guys should know that your comments often shape what is written. Not always, but it does give me things to consider that I might not have otherwise.

This is only part of the chapter that I intended to write. The entire first half and then some, is just something that suddenly begged to be written. Don't ask me why, but do let me know what you think of it.

"I'm just saying- I should talk to her. Tell her-"

Dell Parker was standing at the table, before morning meeting, while both Addison and Violet were seated.

"No." Violet answered.

Dell sighed heavily. "Oh, come on! She has to know that I-"

"I agree with Violet," Addison answered." No."

"She thinks I was going to rape her!"

Violet nodded, popping a piece of muffin into her mouth. "Well, yeah," she answered matter-of-factly.

"Well, can't I do anything about it? Aren't you going to do anything about it?"

Violet shook her head. "It's too soon Dell."

"We know you mean well," Addison began, "and clearly you'd never do anything like that."

Violet held a hand up to stop Addison's speech. "Clearly?" She laughed. "That's the problem, nothing _is_ clear. There is no black and white with rape, or molestation. There's not a person who looks like a rapist, or that you just know, oh hey, that person-" she let out a puff of breath in frustration, "you just don't. That's the problem. You can't know. You can never tell."

"Till it's too late," Dell muttered bitterly.

But Violet was on a roll with no sign of stopping. "People want their children to go to workshops to learn how to protect themselves from child predators. Well what you'd really be saying is, "So you really want me to teach your child how to protect him or herself from you- or your next door neighbor, or your brother?" That sours the idea entirely. "Well, that's just uncalled for! That's disgusting!" Well, it's the truth! And the truth is ugly. The truth is that in more than 70% of all rape and molestation cases, the crime is commited by a close male relative or friend of the family, someone the person knows. It's not stranger danger your kid needs to worry about- it's you, or your husband-" she made a face as if she were going to vomit- "And how sick is that?"

Addison held up her hands. "You've made your point, Vi. Somewhere in there, I'm sure. I'm sure Dell now understands exactly why he can't talk to Caroline right now."

Violet looked daggers at Addison. "I'm not stupid, Addison. Pregnant, but not stupid."

Dell sighed again and stood up. "Well, I'm going to talk to her sometime. You can't really stop me."

"No," Addison answered, "but we can advise you. And we have. We think that right now, it's a bad idea."

Dell turned his back, shaking his head and muttering under his breath, "The hell it is."

He walked off angrily and went into Pete's office.

"Addison won't let me talk to Caroline."

"Won't _let_ you?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, fine, so she thinks it's a bad idea. So does Violet, really, but Addison too."

"All right and if"

"Violet's at least talked to her! And Addison? Addison? She just talks about her. I don't think I've seen her once really talk to Caroline."

Pete nodded appreciately. "That's true."

" She hasn't developed any sort of rapport with her- and all she wants to do is examine her. Well, Caroline isn't going to let someone she doesn't know examine her like that. She's making a huge mistake by not talking to her. If there's ever an opportunity for her to do the exam, Caroline won't let her. And it's not like we'll, she'll, have another chance. Caroline will tell Charlotte, and that will be the end of it."

Dell took a breath and continued before Pete could speak. "So, Addison barely looks at her, and she's telling me not to talk to her! She doesn't even know her."

"But, Violet does," Pete answered calmly. "She's a trained psychologist specializing in trauma- and she agrees."

Dell gave him a disappointed look.

"I know you want me to back you up, but don't you trust Violet?"

"I do, it's just- I just can't stand for that little girl to think- you know."

He nodded again. "Yeah, I know. But it's not your fault."

"Doesn't make me feel any better."

Dell left Pete, and headed for Naomi's office. He knew better than to talk to Sam about something like this. And he needed to talk.

He plopped himself down in the chair as Naomi turned around.

"So, do you think that Charlotte King took Caroline to have an abortion?"

"Well," Naomi put down the breakfast pita she was eating, and spoke around the food in her mouth, "good morning to you too, Dell."

He grinned lop-sidedly. "Yeah, yeah. But, I've been thinking about this for a while- you have a daughter, what would you do?"

"Kill the bastard."

"I know, but really- what would you do? If Maya ended up pregnant by some rapist?"

"You know, I just now realized that for Maya to be in the same situation as Caroline, that Sam would have to-" quickly she spat out her food into a napkin.

"Oh god," she cinched her eyes shut and shook her head hard. "Ugh! And up till now I just thought, rape- rapist. Not husband and father. Thanks a lot, Dell. Never thought of it like that in terms of Maya."

This wasn't going where he'd intended. "Take that part out then. Some stranger rapes Maya and she's pregnant- I think Caroline's right in wanting an abortion. Wouldn't you let Maya get one?"

"Of course she's right in wanting one," Naomi answered, which surprised him. "Thoughts like that, in this sense aren't wrong, because it's what she's feeling. A feeling isn't wrong. Unless of course," she rolled her eyes heavenward, "you feel like raping someone."

"It's just, I know you disagree with abortions but, she's so young, Naomi. And it's not just her age- she's tiny! She's petite. Have you seen her hips?"

"You mean her lack-there-of."

"I'm worried, and I think she's right to want an abortion. She walks around here, and she's clearly in pain, constant pain. If it's not her stomach hurting her, it's her back. Not to mention the living hell this must be for her to be walking around with a daily reminder that she was gang raped by her own family."

Naomi made a face of disgust then was silent for a moment. "You've really been paying attention to her, haven't you?"

"Please don't change the subject, Naomi," he begged.

" I think she should have had one a long time ago." He continued." I'm actually surprised she hasn't miscarried. And carrying your father's or uncles child- how can that be right? How can making her go through all that be right?"

Naomi sighed and shook her head. "It's terrible and wrong what happened to her. There aren't words enough to explain how disgusting that is, and I'm sure there aren't words enough to put a voice to all the pain that child has inside of her. What those men did to her was eleven kinds of wrong, and I pray that God's wrath will come upon them."

"People like that don't deserve to live," he muttered in agreement.

"I didn't say they should die," she corrected.

"But you did say you'd kill someone if they raped Maya," he prompted.

She held up her hands. "Fine. But my point is that I have no doubt those men will get what's coming to them. And while it is horrible that Caroline was raped and beaten, and sickening that she's carrying a child from that brutal act, and she shouldn't have to- is it right to make that baby suffer too? To kill the baby because of the sins of someone else? That baby didn't ask to be created from this tragedy."

"But I'm worried about her! I want to do something!"

"I know you are. We all are. You want me to give permission? To say that her having an abortion is okay? So that on the offhand chance Charlotte King did not take her niece to have an abortion- that you can?"

Dell threw up his hands. "Yes. Something, anything! I just, I want to fix her. I want to help her. It's not right, this is not right!"

Naomi sighed. "I'm glad she has you, Dell. I am."

He stood up then. "I'm going to talk to her. At some point I'm going to talk to her, no matter what Addison and Violet say. I'm going to straighten this out."

__________________________________________________________________________

Cooper found her sitting outside her front door, sipping from a glass of what looked to be lemonade. He sat down beside her, a million questions in his mind. He knew she'd taken the rest of the day off of work, and that was not a good sign. He sat waiting, noticing that she didn't look upset in the least. Charlotte King looked calm and happy.

" I was wrong to bring her back so soon after she flipped out on your co-workers. And you."

Cooper stared at her in surprise. Charlotte made a face at him.

"Well don't get too excited, and don't expect me to repeat that."

"Of course not."

"Stop being a smart-ass." She smiled for what seemed like the first time in ages. "I've never seen Luanne so happy. It's like she's finally out of her rut."

"I'll just have to tell her that you, that girl-boy,and Wilder would never rape her, or even hurt her."

"Sam would though?"

She glared at him as though he'd just said the rudest thing in the world to her.

"I'm just saying, you could do that, or she could talk to Violet." He bit his lip and looked at her. "I really think she needs to talk to Violet."

Charlotte sighed and continued as if he'd said nothing.

"That child was hell on wheels before. Not even talking about her physical pain and discomfort, but even with all that aside, she was miserable."

"She was angry."

Charlotte nodded, taking another sip of her lemonade while looking out at the yard. "You know- and don't you dare repeat this to anyone- but it was like a sign from god, that I'd finally done the right thing."

"What do you mean?"

"Right after we got out of there, the kid had this huge grin on her face better than Christmas happy- and that's when my phone rang. It was a Mobile sherrif, calling to say that as current guardian of the child, unofficially, but he didn't need to know that, he was sorry to inform me that the father of the child in my custody had been found dead, along with the girl's uncle."

Cooper's mouth dropped open. "You're kidding me."

Charlotte grinned widely showing off her beautiful teeth and shining eyes. "God's honest truth, Cooper." She giggled like a child. "Those sons of bitches are dead!"

"Did you tell her?"

"Hell no. She'd have gotten so excited she'd have hurt herself. I'll tell her later, when I think she's up to it- physically, that is."

Cooper nodded, feeling hollow, then shook his head and announced honestly, " I'm sorry Charlotte, but I have to say this-I can't believe you actually took Caroline to get"

"Gotta go!" Charlotte popped up like a wind up toy. She was grabbing the doorknob and turning back to Cooper at the same time.

"I forgot! I got cookies in the oven," she grinned proudly. "I figure a little celebration is in order." She grinned even more widely as she slipped inside, closing the door behind her.

But even with the door closed he could hear her calling to Caroline,_ "Are they done yet? They don't smell burned do they?"_

Cooper sighed. "No, it's all right Charlotte. No, it's fine that you didn't invite me." He still had a million questions.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Caroline climbed wordlessly into Charlotte King's bed and snuggled up to her aunt, putting one arm around her shoulder while she nestled her head into the pillow. She felt her wake up, as Charlotte's body tensed.

Without waiting another moment she affectionately kissed Charlotte on the cheek.

"I know, I know, showing affection, eew. I'm being touched, eew, eew. Get over it, she whispered. She took a deep breath then added, "Thanks for my present, Aunt Charlotte." She gave her a squeeze and another kiss.

Charlotte King didn't move. But since it was dark, she knew her niece couldn't see her smiling with glee at her victory. Finally, finally she'd given the kid something she wanted and drove out that miserable look.

"Stop getting' all mushy on me, or bein' pregnant is gonna be the least of your problems," Charlotte hissed in a whisper.

Caroline lay back down on the bed, smiling in satisfaction. "I know what scares you, I know what scares you," she sang.

"You'll be scared of me in a minute," Charlotte insisted but due to her own fatigue the threat lacked vigor. "Now shut up and go to sleep. It's one thing you comin' in here like some 5 year old afraid of a storm, but if you think we're gonna talk like it's a slumber party, you are sadly mistaken. I have to work in the morning."

A large Cheshire-like smile spread across Caroline's face and she laughed evily. "You better just learn to accept it- or-"

"Or what?" She demanded.

"I can openly affectionate to you- out in the open. In public, in front of other people. I'll be like, "I looooove you Aunt Charlotte!"

"Don't you even-

"And I'll do it in front of the people you work with." She grinned again picturing it. "When you're at your most professional. When you're in front of people you can't stand. I'll be there. And I'll be all lovin' on you like it's the Brady Bunch- and there'll be nothin' you can do about it because if you try to brush me off, people will think you're an evil hell-witch."

"Ha," Charlotte gave a half grin at her niece's ignorance, "they already do."

Caroline thought for a moment. "And if you don't love me back, maybe they'll call DCFS."

She snorted in contempt. "Good. Then I'd be rid of you."

Caroline thought for a moment. "I'll run up and hug and kiss you like I haven't seen you in ten years when you're at the hospital intimidating the new doctors."

Charlotte paused for a moment, considering this. "You wouldn't dare."

"I would."

"You wouldn't go out alone in public with that belly your body's still wearin'."

"Wanna bet?"

At that Charlotte turned her head and looked at Caroline. They made steady eye contact neither looking away. Then Charlotte shoved at her. "You're an evil child, you know that?"

Caroline smiled, then sighed in contentment, snuggled back closer to Charlotte and threw her arm around her waist.

"Night Aunt Charlotte."

"And worse than a lap-dog," she grumbled.

"I love you too," she answered.

Okay, it's that time again. You all need to review. I'd say some sort of appropriate Charlotte King like reproach to you all, but I'm all Charlotte'ed out. But you still need to review, cuz they make me smile. Unless they're nasty reviews- then you needn't bother.


	14. Chapter 14

Remember when I said stuff got deleted? Maybe I didn't mention that. Well, anyhow, I found it, it was supposed to go in several chapters ago, but I just said to hell with it, I'm throwin' it in here before I lose it again. Which makes this a really long chapter!

"You sure you're okay with this?"

Caroline shrugged. "I got my bag."

Charlotte nodded. "That's right, you do."

"Why do you look so scared?"

Charlotte King stopped dead in her tracks and turned around.

"Who said I was?"

"No one. But you look it."

"Now why would I have any reason to be scared of anything? I run a damn hospital for crying out loud. People are scared of me. Why should anything scare me."

"That's what I just asked."

Charlotte raised her eyes heavenward, and continued walking. "Now you remember, Naomi Bennett- the one that lopped your hair off. You listen to her. You obey her. She's the one you listen to," she re-iterated. "She's the only one you have to listen to."

"Awesome!"

"Hey, I didn't say she's the only one you have to respect. I don't need to be getting calls about your butt acting a fool in that practice. Besides, you can always come down to my office- when I'm not there," she added bluntly.

Caroline just shrugged and struggled to keep up with her aunt. "And remember, you don't show emotion in front of these people."

"You're acting like I've never met them before in my life."

"Yes, well, I'm just making sure you remember yourself."

"Ow! God- damn it!" Caroline swore, threw her bag to the ground.

Charlotte swirved around, eyes wide as saucers, ready to rebuke the girl for cursing. Then she saw why she was cursing. With an expression both pained and pissed, the girl was pressing on her considerably swollen stomach, alternately trying to squish it, and hit it as one might swat a dog.

Embarrassed, Charlotte scooped up Caroline's bag, then gripped her arm. "Stop that!" She hissed. "You want someone to see you and call the cops? What you're doing is child-abuse!"

Caroline shook her off. "No, what you're doing to me is child abuse," she corrected. "I'm getting my ass beat here, from the inside which hurts way worse than someone wailin' on you from the outside, and you don't give a good god-damn."

"Luanne Caroline King, I will wash your mouth out with soap in plain view of everyone in that practice. You talk like that again, and you'll wish you hadn't."

Caroline squirmed in pain. Charlotte sighed in irritation, opened a bottle of pills and handed the kid two. "Here."

Caroline swallowed them. "They're not gonna help."

"Neither is you standing out here squirming like a fish on a hook." Tell one of those people at the practice to get you a hot water bottle. Tell that girl-boy. His lazy butt needs something to do I'm sure."

"Now look, I'm late," she pulled Caroline, still clutching her stomach along the sidewalk to the entrance doors. "The sooner you get up there the better." She pressed the elevator button, and as soon as the doors opened she pushed Caroline in, and her bag in after her. "Make sure you keep that bag to yourself."

"I know, I'm not stupid."

As the doors closed her in, Charlotte shouted, "What did I tell you about that mouth?!"

The second before the doors fully closed, Caroline rolled her eyes in answer. She saw her aunt's mouth and eyes open in shock just as the doors closed. She laughed all the way up.

_____________________________________________________________________

"I want to talk about what happened with Dell, and Cooper and Pete."

"Fine. No one's stopping you." She knew this wasn't going to go over well. There wasn't a single dish of food in sight.

Violet nodded in aquiesence. "I understand that you might not want to talk about it."

"You understand," she scoffed. "You don't understand anything."

"I want you to know, that you can say anything that you want to me. Anything. You won't get in trouble, I won't get mad, and I won't tell anyone what you say to me. I think you really need to talk, not just about what happened in the kitchen the other day, but what really happened to you."

"No."

"Holding it inside isn't going to help."

"Neither is letting it out."

"Talking won't change what happened to you, that's true. But it can, it will change" How could she explain it to her? It wouldn't change how she was feeling, not really. With an adult she could explain how the rape was not sex, but she didn't think it was truly appropriate to speak to Caroline about sex period. She seemed, overall, to be very sheltered and shy, easily embarrassed, though, like Charlotte she covered that emotion as not to appear weak.

"It just helps to talk about these things. We didn't get much of a chance to talk before. Did you get to use that punching bag of mine?"

She had. Briefly, after she and Aunt Charlotte had left her alone. She attacked the thing wildly until finding out too late the sudden movement caused her incredible pain in her sides. She'd crumpled to the floor crying in pain after only a couple of punches. Aunt Charlotte had come running back into the house like a woman possessed, and announced that she had over-exerted herself and that her body couldn't handle the additional muscle strain. Whatever the hell that meant.

"It wasn't very helpful," she grumbled, glaring at the floor.

"Oh. Well, there are other ways to"

"Look, I'm not going to feel better about this, okay? Because if your own family can attack and hurt you, then what's stopping anyone else?"

"I understand that when someone attacks you in a place that is supposed to be safe, you feel violated. Even if it hadn't been rape, Caroline, if someone had just broken into your house you'd feel violated. Someone went into your personal safe place and made it not safe anymore."

Caroline sighed and stared up at the ceiling until Violet Turner decided to stop talking. After all, Aunt Charlotte hadn't said to listen to her.

____________________________________________________________________________

Caroline was sitting in the waiting area of Oceanside Wellness, her back to the office desk, staring out the window. She was holding the same green beach tote she'd brought in her first day there.

Suddenly a huge Tupperware type of container hovered in front of her face. Caroline stared at it, wondering what the hell it was, and trying to see through it's opaqueness. After a moment, she realized that she was staring at a chocolate cake, and that the strange container must be some sort of a cake holder. She didn't know such a thing existed. She smiled. Cool.

Then she turned to see who was holding a cake in front of her face.

Dell stood there. With a sharp intake of breath she grimaced, looking at him with embarrassment and suspicion.

Dell smiled apologetically at her. "Hi, Caroline, I just wanted to apologize for startling you the other day. I just wanted to tell you"

She stood up then, lugging her tote bag, and looking at him warily, she walked sideways away from him and down the hall, so that she wouldn't have to take her eyes off of him.

"I have cake!" He called. "I made it for you!"

She pursed her lips. As much as she liked Dell, she knew she needed to keep him away from her. And if there was one thing she'd learned from her aunt, it was how to make people stay away from you and want to stay away from you.

"Men don't make cakes. But Aunt Charlotte said you're a girl, so maybe you do. You certainly do enough girl things. You're a nurse, and you do girl doctor stuff."

She wasn't sure if that had sufficiently offended him, but he answered,

"Fine. I'll put the cake away. Behind the desk. I'm manning the desk today since someone's out sick. I'll be there the whole time. With the cake. So….you have to get to me to get the cake." His ultimatum.

She glared at him, still edging away. I'll get that cake if I want that cake. He has no idea who he's dealing with.

If he thought that was going to work, she considered, he didn't know her at all. Above all else, Caroline knew how to be patient. Still, she didn't trust him, cake or no cake, and she didn't plan on staying anywhere near the lounge if that's where Dell was.

Oof!"

Caroline gasped in fear, and dropped her bag to the floor. She berated herself then for not looking the other way, as apparently Dell was sneakier than she thought, and had gone around the other way. Without looking sideways, she raised a fist.

"Hey!" A warm hand grabbed her wrist firmly, and Caroline realized it was not Dell she'd bumped into.

She turned her head and looked at Naomi in surprise.

Naomi grabbed her by the arm. "Well, since I have you here," without waiting for a word from her, or allowing her time to pick up her bag, she pulled her into the nearest empty room.

Naomi closed the door behind them.

"I didn't do anything," the girl asserted.

"I didn't say that you did. But since you brought it up- did you?"

She shook her head. The look of apprehension and childish fear in her eyes was rare and cute. Naomi smiled. The appropriate amount of fear, she noted, as one could be if afraid of a school teacher. Not outright terror, as she'd been after the incident with Dell, Pete, and Cooper. She didn't entirely believe the girl, but as she couldn't think of what the girl might have done or might be planning on doing, she let it go.

Curiosity getting the better of her, not that she entirely believed that Charlotte King would actually take a girl who, from the looks of it was about six months along to get an abortion, she stuck a hand out and placed it firmly on the girl's stomach. Caroline made a face of disgust and backed away at the contact.

Naomi nodded to herself. "You can go now," she smiled. This time Caroline backed away, opened the door, looked both ways this time, then backed out the door and grabbed her bag.

She looked down the hall. Everyone had patients in their office or was in their office working. No refuge there. Caroline sighed. I can go back to the waiting area. Dell doesn't bother me.

Caroline sat back down, noticing that Dell was back at the desk, and the couple who had been seated by her before were now gone. In fact, everyone was gone. She was the only person sitting in the waiting area.

"I know you're getting hungry about now," she heard Dell's voice call to her. "Cake is right over here." She could then hear him patting the cake container as though it were a dog. She sighed aloud and rolled her eyes.

You wouldn't say that if you knew anyone else could hear you. Like Violet Turner. Cuz she'd tell you that your bribe is stupid. She glared. She was going to snap something she was thinking, but then she realized she might not be able to. Dell worked there, which meant he was an adult. But he wasn't. He was just a big kid. Which meant he was a kid, like her. So, did she have to treat him with traditional respect, which she had let slip since moving here, or not? She mulled this over till she realized she couldn't figure out the answer on her own. So she grabbed the cell phone Aunt Charlotte had given her.

"Do I have to respect Dell?"

"What? You call me- I think it's some sort of an emergency, and you call me to ask a question like that?"

"Yes. Do I?"

"Do you what?"

"Do I have to respect Dell?"

"Who?"

"Dell. Dell Parker."

"Who's that?"

She sighed audibly. "You know, Dell, the one that sits at the desk at Oceanside Wellness when he's not in his office. The nurse?"

"Ooh! The girl! Okay, now we're on the same page."

"Okay, so, do I? Do I have to be respectful to him?"

"Has he done anything to you?" She asked sharply. "You know I'll kill him," she added.

"I know. And no. But do I? He's a kid!"

Charlotte fought off laughter and bit back her initial response which was identical to her own opinion- no.

"Those are the rules Luanne. I didn't make them. But you do have to follow them."

Caroline sighed in disgust and hung up the phone. She could hear that Dell hadn't left the desk.

She sat there, glaring at Dell, then pushing herself up off the chair, she headed to Addison Montgomery's office. Dr. Montgomery had walked right past her moments before and was gone to the hospital, probably to work with Aunt Charlotte, she smiled. But she knew she'd be back soon.

It wasn't as though going into the doctors' offices was a new thing. Having been there over a month now, she was given reign to pretty much do as she pleased. And she knew that Dr. Naomi Bennett had insisted that whenever she was tired, which had been an awful lot, that she go into whichever office wasn't occupied and sleep on their couch. Nearly all the offices had one. And she knew Dr. Montgomery's did, since she'd slept in there once. She didn't like her. She just didn't. Dr. Montgomery certainly didn't give her any reason to, and was just barely civilly polite to her. Caroline felt sorry for the woman's patients. Even Aunt Charlotte could be nicer than she was. Well, could fake it anyway. She couldn't imagine what she'd done to make Dr. Montgomery not like her, but that really didn't matter. Dr. Montgomery had something she wanted.

Book first, she told herself. Cake later.

"Aunt Charlotte?"

"Huh?" She asked, not looking up from the pile of papers in front of her. She was in fact sprawled out on the floor. Caroline couldn't sprawl on the floor anymore if her life depended on it, so she sat on the couch.

"What does it mean when someone violates you?"

She put down her papers and sat up. "What?" She asked sharply.

"What does it mean when someone violates you?"

"Who have you been talking to? Who at that practice has been talking to you?"

"No one. I just wanted to know what it meant.I mean, I kind of know what it means, but I just want to be sure."

Charlotte pursed her lips together in disapproval, then nodded her head toward a bookcase. "Dictionary's over there. Look it up."

Caroline sighed loudly.

"You sigh too damn much," Charlotte commented as Caroline pushed herself off the couch and stomped over to the bookshelf, glaring. She grabbed the heavy book in both hands, then let it drop to the couch, where she noisily flipped through the pages. When she found the word, she slammed the book shut, and threw it on the table top.

"Happy now?"

"No." She crossed her arms and glared at her aunt.

Caroline stared off into space, thinking about the things she'd seen in Dr. Montgomery's office.

"Aunt Charlotte?" She asked.

Charlotte kept her visage facing outward, merely cutting her eyes in Caroline's direction as response.

Caroline saw her aunt's ramrod straight stiff posture, and sighed aloud again.

"Nevermind," she whispered.

Charlotte looked at Caroline once the girl'd looked away. Hell, she wasn't an idiot. She knew what the girl wanted to talk about. She shook her head. No, it would only upset her. She stood up and moved to the kitchen for a glass of brandy.  
"Come on, kid, let's eat."

"Can we order pizza?"

Charlotte shrugged. Sounded good to her, she sure as hell didn't feel like cooking. She tossed the phone to Caroline. "Number's programmed in."

Caroline grabbed the phone, happy again, while Charlotte went in search of booze.

__________________________________________________________________________

"Why'd you move out here?" Caroline asked the question while trying to dislodge the cheese from her bite of pizza.

"Is it the same reason Momma left home?"She continued in the same breath, "How come Uncle Landry and Uncle Duke never left like that? How come they were happy there?"

Cuz they're drunks. "Because they're men, honey. Dixie is more a man's world, than anywhere else in the country. All that mess didn't bother them."

"Oh."

"But you came out here, and you're not happy here either."

"Who says I'm not."

"I do." She shook her head. "You have all this money, and respect and power, Aunt Charlotte- most women never get all three." She swallowed her bite of pizza, took a drink of water and looked at her earnestly.

"Caroline," she glared down at her pizza slice, "I don't want to talk about it." The truth was, she didn't have all three. And she sorely lacked one thing that Caroline didn't think to mention that was worth having above all of that.

"Kay," she answered meekly. She took another bite of pizza and the two ate in silence for a while. But only a while. The kid was on a talking streak.

"Why aren't you happy here?"

The day's board meeting re-played in her mind. She hated board meetings. Especially when people who had no idea what it was like to run a hospital told her how to run her hospital. She took a drink of water to try to calm herself down, and set the glass back hard on the table. "Luanne, do you have any idea how difficult it is to be the chief of staff of a major hospital, being as young as I am? I realize to you I do not seem all that young- but I am. In comparison to the usual, I sure as hell am. I can't be nice to anyone, because I would look weak. I cannot be friends with anyone because you cannot be friends with your subordinates. And like it or not just about everyone at that damn hospital and at my practice are my subordinates. The ones that aren't are too old for consideration."

Caroline just stared at her open mouthed. "Oh." Clearly more information than she'd wanted.

"So…you don't have any friends?"

"Can't."

Caroline's mouth opened in sympathy. She shook her head sadly. "So you have"

"I have myself," she answered curtly. "And if you can't take care of yourself by yourself, and make it by yourself- well no one is going to do it for you, and you shouldn't expect them to. You let anyone do something for you, man or woman, and they expect something in return."

Caroline looked at her with such sadness and pity it made Charlotte sick. "Don't feel sorry for me," she muttered bitterly, "feel sorry for yourself." Then, to give Caroline something else to occupy her mind with, she shoved her glass and the bottle of bourbon at her. The kid's eyes lit up, and she grabbed the bottle, pouring some into the glass.

"Hey, that's enough!" Charlotte warned her. Caroline placed the bottle back on the table and put the stopper in. Caroline grinned like the child that she was and took a gulp. Immediately her face contorted in revoltion.

"Don't you even think about spitting that out." Charlotte warned her. "You put that in your mouth, now you swallow it."

Caroline's cheeks were puffed out like a chipmunks, her face red. Painfully she swallowed then started coughing, and reached for her glass of water on the table.

"That'll make you think twice about drinkin' bourbon," Charlotte smiled.

Caroline coughed and gagged, when she finally could speak again she demanded, "How can you drink that stuff?"

"Used to it."

Caroline made a face. "Yuck!"

Charlotte laughed. "Oh, you shoulda seen the look on your face!" She laughed again then added, "If I'd thought better of it, I'd have grabbed a camera."

Caroline glanced warily at the half full glass on the table. She sighed in resignation. "Crap," she muttered.

Charlotte laughed again.

Caroline bit her lip in thought. She looked at Charlotte. "You have ice cream?"

"Yeah."

"Chocolate syrup?"

"Yup."

"You got whip cream and cherries, too?"

"Double yup." Hell, the kid didn't need to know why she had all those things, did she?

Caroline grinned triumphantly and left the dining room, only to return with a large bowl of ice cream, topped with chocolate syrup, whipped cream, and a single red cherry. She plopped down in her seat, and placed the bowl in front of her, then grabbed her glass of bourbon.

"I know how to make it taste good!" She announced, smiling as broadly as she had the day before, joy nearly popping out of her face. Caroline poured the glass over the ice cream, and looked at Charlotte for approval. "See?"

Charlotte had been watching the girl with a smile, but her smile vanished looking at Caroline's gleeful face. Her joy, at once again doing the only thing she could to make the best of a bad situation. Charlotte shook herself hard, and stood up. "I got something to do for work. You keep on here- don't drink any more of that," she nodded to the bottle, "I'll be back directly."

She walked quickly down the hall, past Caroline's room, the windows still covered. Nothing for the girl had changed, they had only gotten worse. Before she was just so disgusted and ashamed that she wouldn't change clothes or bathe. Now she did, but as the baby grew the amount of pain she was in from the pregnancy increased. Charlotte wasn't blind. She saw Caroline flinching in pain, holding her stomach, sometimes even doubled over in pain.

"Where the hell is the joy in this, huh?" She demanded. "The fucking blessing of this 'blessed event'."

She slammed her bedroom door harder than she intended to, then not caring she flung herself onto her bed and sobbed.

The things that you're all wanting to know will be addressed in the next chapter. And it's gonna be a doozy! Lol. Now you have to review. Yes, I said have to. I tried to shorten it and cut out a lot because of what I added- did I make it too confusing to follow??


	15. Chapter 15

For the first time in ages, Caroline got to the practice well after 9am. They'd both slept in, and as Aunt Charlotte put it, "I run that damn practice and I run that hospital. I can be late. I don't work with total fools after all. It's not like they're going to be running around like a bunch of chickens with their heads cut off- or suddenly forget how to practice medicine."

They went out for breakfast. It was the second time she'd gone out in public since arriving in LA. It was nice. And though she was in no rush, she did have questions she needed answered. So, the moment she stepped off the elevator, she pulled her list of words from her bag and headed for Dr. Bennett's office. But Dr. Bennett wasn't there.

Caroline knocked on Dr. Montgomery's door then opened it, not really concerned that she was interrupting something as clearly Dr. Bennett and Dr. Montgomery were just shootin' the shit.

She glanced down at her paper, and spoke before she lost her nerve.

"What's analguesaia, ceph, cephaloe-pelvic disproportion**, **shoulder distokeya, and an obst, obstetrical conjugate?"

"Oh my god." Addison stood up while Naomi just sat with her mouth open. She grabbed the piece of paper from the girl and read clearly, "analgesia, cephalo-pelvic disproportion, shoulder dystocia, and obstetrical conjugate."

Naomi closed her eyes. "Oh no," she moaned. "Those aren't terms you'll find in "What to Expect When You're Expecting."

"Because if they were no one would be expecting," Addison answered. "The human race would die off."

Naomi nodded, then looked at Caroline sadly. "Please tell me you didn't."

Addison cocked her head to the side clearly not as distressed as Naomi was. "I think she did," she announced.

Addison went to her bookshelf. When she turned back around she was holding her Gynocology book in both hands.

Naomi groaned and put her head in her hands. "Please, not that book," she muttered. "Please, please not that book!"

Addison looked at Caroline. "I see you've been reading this."

Caroline was unphased. Of course she read it. Or, tried to anyway. How else was she supposed to learn about things? "And by your reaction," she answered, "I see that you have too."

Addison bit her tongue to keep from laughing, but couldn't keep the smile and laughter from her eyes.

"It's wrong to go through someone else's stuff without permission Caroline."

"I couldn't ask permission if you weren't here."

Naomi laughed.

"Let me re-phrase that. It's not right to wait until someone has left the vicinity solely so that you can say that you can't ask permission."

"Aunt Charlotte wants me to do things to occupy my time. She wants me to read as much as possible."

"I don't think she'd want you reading this."

Caroline looked as if she were going to say something then deflated like a balloon, realizing she had nothing.

"Caroline," Naomi spoke up, "I think we need to talk."

Caroline swallowed visibly, looking towards the door. "Uh, you know what? Nevermind. I don't really need to know what those words mean."

"No, you don't," Naomi agreed, "but clearly you have some concerns and questions that aren't being addressed- otherwise you'd never have felt the need to read that book in the first place."

Caroline gulped. That didn't sound good. "I won't read it again, I swear!"

"No, no. We have to talk about this."

"No, no we don't. We don't need to talk about anything. Nothing. I don't need to talk about anything, we don't need to talk about anything, whatever we would need to talk about that has to do with that book. "

Addison looked at her amused. "Do you even know what she wants to talk to you about?"

"No," she answered. "But I know it can't be good. Look at the look on her face!"

Addison smiled a laughing smile at Naomi.

"Childbirth," she provided the words for her friend, who only glared at her in response.

Caroline shuddered and made a face of absolute revulsion. "Eew,please don't say that 's disgusting! I think this has definitely got to be worse than the sex talk- not that I've ever had one, but I've seen it on tv. I mean, they don't talk about it on tv, but whenever someone talks about it people freak out, and they're all weirded out after. No one has had a talk about, or even mentions well, what you said, on tv, so it must be really bad. They probably can't even show it on tv."

"You know what?" Addison sat down and stretched out on the couch, knowing happily that even though she was the resident ob, this talk would be Naomi's job. "I have an idea. What if every school and parent skipped the 'sex talk' and went straight to the childbirth talk?

"There wouldn't be any need for a sex talk."

"Exactly my point."

Naomi smiled. "I like how you think, Addision. Maybe I'll try that with Maya."

Caroline edged into the hall.

"Not so fast!" Naomi raised her voice as though she were speaking to Maya.

Caroline looked crest-fallen as Naomi stepped out into the hallway.

"But you have patients Dr. Bennet! We really don't have time for this," she wheeleded, "you don't have time for this."

"Come with me."

Caroline groaned in fear and took small halting steps behind Naomi, following her as eagerly as one awaiting a beating.

Caroline sat near the door, and her heart was beating so quickly, Naomi could have taken her pulse just by looking at the artery in her neck throb. The child looked as though she were going to be sick, and Naomi couldn't say she felt any better about this. She smiled at Caroline and tried not to feel any personal attachment.

"Caroline, your Aunt Charlotte and I have been talking. Not a lot, but some, and well, frankly you look like you need to talk." Okay, so she actually looked like she needed a trash can in case she puked, but she did need to talk about this. Or, have someone explain what child birth entailed. If she had to seek out books from Addy's bookshelf, she must be desperate for information. Not that she blamed Charlotte for being unwilling to talk about it, she couldn't imagine wanting to talk to Maya this way, if their situations were reversed.

"Now, you can sit there and just listen." She took a deep breath and tried to imagine she was speaking to the wall. "When your baby is ready to come out there will be"

"Oh my gosh, are you giving her the sex talk?"

Naomi stared in shock at Dell who was standing in the open doorway. After the incident in the kitchen, Naomi had intentionally left the door ajar, not wanting the girl to feel trapped.

"Sex? No! I'm telling her about childbirth."

Caroline stuck out her tongue and shuddered in disgust.

Dell's face lit up. "That's great!" He exclaimed. Caroline looked at him as though he were crazy.

Dell then held up a hand. "Hold that thought, I'll be right back!"

"Dell, wait!" Naomi called to him, but he was already racing down the hall.

Naomi had no sooner sat back down than Dell raced back into the room, holding a model pelivis in one hand, and a teaching baby in the other.

He stood in front of Caroline, clearly way too happy about this.

"Check this out," he told Caroline. "Watch! This is so awesome!"

He held up the pelvis. "So this is your pelvis, your hips. And", he brought the baby up and positioned it upside down over the pelvis, "this is the baby, right? Okay, so when the baby comes out, it travels down the pelvis and the head goes right through,"

Naomi was on her feet staring, realizing what was about to happen. "No, Dell that's the wrong-"

"Well, the head is supposed to fit right through this bottom part here." He frowned in confusion as he tried manipulating the baby with no success.

Caroline screamed horrified, stood up and ran as fast as she could out of the office, and down the stairs.

The minute she was in her aunt's office, she sank to the floor, throwing her arms around Charlotte's feet, clinging to her.

"I'm gonna die!" She sobbed. "I'm gonna die! Don't make me go back up there!"

Charlotte's heart stopped the moment she saw Caroline barrel through her door. Any time the girl seemed upset, Charlotte's heart gripped in terror. She was constantly afraid that-

"I am so sorry."

Naomi Bennett was standing in the door, holding a fake pelvis in one hand and a doll in the other. Not being an idiot, Charlotte summed up the situation.

"Why the hell are you terrorizing her?"

She looked down at Caroline. "Let me guess, you watched that baby's head get stuck in that thing, right?"

Caroline nodded frantically, still kneeling on the floor clutching Charlotte's ankles.

"Damn it," she muttered then looked back up at Naomi. "What the hell is wrong with you? You can't tell a male pelvis from a female pelvis? God's nightgown you've got this kid so scared she'll never procreate!"

"I'm sorry," she answered. "And your Aunt's right," she addressed Caroline now, "this is the wrong pelvis. That's why women are made differently."

Charlotte shook her head irritated. "Let go," she ordered. When Caroline did, she went to her closet and rummaged. Finding a female pelvis, she searched for a smaller sized baby doll, knowing full well that the doll in Naomi's hands would get stuck still, as this female pelvis lacked the true functionality of a pregnant woman's pelvis, which again was vastly different than a girl's or non-pregnant woman's pelvis.

"Here," she ordered, "That Dell boy didn't know what he was talking about." She held up the pelvis and the baby in front of Caroline.

"How'd you know it was Dell?" Naomi asked.

"Because you're not stupid," Charlotte answered. "Not that stupid anyway." She turned her attention back to her niece.

"See?" She moved the baby in one deft motion. "Goes straight through," she smiled.

Such relief showed in the girl's body that Charlotte felt horrible for lying to her. Granted, in a grown woman it wouldn't be a lie, but she knew it was for her grossly under developed niece. Telling the truth definitely wouldn't help in this case.

Caroline let out a sigh of relief and watched Charlotte with awe. The woman standing in front of her showing this seemed nicer, gentler, not the Aunt Charlotte she'd know for the past month.

Charlotte turned around and threw both items back into the closet. "Can you go back upstairs now?"

It was like having cold water dumped on her. Caroline tried not to show how hurt she felt at being rejected again. She pointed at Naomi. "No. She wants to talk to me about," she squirmed and made a face, "about gross things."

Charlotte's jaw tightened. "She won't," she assured her.

"Charlotte, Caroline needs-"

"No." She stared meaningfully at Naomi. "You let me deal with this."

Naomi crossed her arms and stood still staring back at Charlotte. Then she announced,

"Caroline, go upstairs."

Caroline stared at Naomi in shock. She was speaking to her in a mom voice. She stared at Aunt Charlotte, then back at Dr. Bennett. Aunt Charlotte was in trouble. But how was that possible?

"Go!" Naomi ordered.

Too afraid to do anything else, Caroline got up from the floor, wide eyed and walked out of the office.

When she was a few steps away, the door opened. Naomi stared at her.

"Get on the elevator, now. Go upstairs," she ordered.

Amazed and terrified at the same time, Caroline pushed the elevator button, then got on and headed upstairs. Whatever was wrong, for some reason Aunt Charlotte was clearly in big trouble.

* * *

The elevator doors opened and the first thing she saw was no Dell. Good, she thought, he shouldn't show his face around here.

But that did give her the opportunity to eat some lunch. Stealthily eat lunch. She knew Dell wouldn't abandon his post for long. She hurried to the desk and looked behind it. Yup, still there. She knelt down and looked more closely, then smiled. Looked like he hadn't noticed what she'd done yet either.

Satisfied she rose and ventured into the hall to casually see where the other doctors were. Violet was in her office yapping away at a patient. Addison was not in her office, thankfully. She really didn't want to hear her gripe about borrowing a stupid book for five minutes. And the other Dr. Bennett? Perfect. Headed to an exam room with a patient. Which meant no one would be looking in his office anytime soon.

She'd been in the bathroom checking her teeth, and washing her hands of evidence when she heard Naomi Bennett re-enter the practice. She heard the click clacking of her shoes, and knowing the sound of her footsteps she didn't need to bother checking to see if she was right. She really didn't want to run itno her right now. If she was mad at Aunt Charlotte for God only knew what, odds are she'd be mad at her too. After the sound of footsteps faded down the hall, Caroline walked out of the bathroom. It was only then that she realized her green bag was missing.

Frantically, she hurried over to the waiting area and checked the chairs. Nothing. She closed her eyes. Where did I put it? Dr. Naomi Bennett's office! She hustled over there, casually looking out of the corner of her eyes, as the doctor was in her office. She surely didn't need to hear her talk about babies. But it wasn't there.

She was rounding a corner when she saw Dell. "Where the hell is my bag?" She asked, throwing respect out the window. She wouldn't put it past this kid to snoop.

Dell shrugged. "I don't know, Caroline. Do you want me to help you-"

"No," she answered. She hurried past him down another hall. Aunt Charlotte would kill her if she knew she'd lost her bag- especially since she knew what was in it.

She stopped when she saw her bag hanging in mid-air. No,her bag hung out from a hand in a doorway. She walked to it, and noticed it was being held aloft by Dr. Wilder.

"Everybody here is crazy," she muttered as she reached up and grabbed hold of it.

The minute the bag was in her hand, she screamed, letting the bag fall to the floor,and clutching her side with her other hand she crumpled to the floor after it screeching in pain.

"Naomi!" Pete let his voice carry in his fear. Not just his fear, his guilt. He'd wanted the same thing that Dell had wanted, but his method had been wrong. He'd just wanted her to acknowledge him. Being closest to her, he shot down to the floor supporting her head with his hand, putting his other hand on her stomach.

"Get away from me!" She screamed, kicking at him, trying to scoot herself away since she lacked the ability to stand.

"What happened?" Naomi had come running like a woman possessed, and now knelt down, looking panicked, while she shooed Pete away. Hurt and embarrassed he stood up, trying not to look hurt, or guilty or embarrassed. This was just some kid, someone else's patient.

"I," he faltered, "I was hold her bag in the air- her heavy bag, up over her head, she reached up for it and"

Caroline was curled in a ball, arms wrapped around her stomach, screaming in pain.

Pete heard Addison's heels against the floor long before he saw her come running around the corner Dell trailing her.

"What happened?"

"She reached abover her head for her bag. It's my fault."

"We need to get her to an exam room," Sam ordered, not wearing heels, Pete had missed hearing his arrival- though clearly he had come running.

"No," Addison objected, "we don't want to move her."

Caroline was now moaning and whimpering, but it didn't seem to be much of an improvement.

Naomi sat next to her with Caroline's head resting on her lap. Addison crouched down to the floor. "We can examine her here." She reached for Caroline's shirt. "Okay, Caroline," she whispered, I'm just going to," she began pulling her shirt up over the girl's stomach before she finished explaining what she was doing.

"No!" Caroline screamed, and with one arm struck out and cold-cocked Addison. Precariously balanced in heels, Addison was knocked back onto her butt, and the momentum sent her over onto her back.

"I don't know you! You don't touch me!" She screamed.

Dell looked at Pete and raised an eyebrow. Pete nodded.

Caroline then wailed in pain, clearly the action had worsened her symptoms.

Sam knelt down beside her now. "Addison is leaving," he reassured her. "She won't touch you."

Addison stared daggers at Sam, but slowly backed away until she was out of the girl's line of sight, but still close enough to see what was going on.

"Why don't you let Naomi look at you and see what's wrong."

"No," the word was a whimper and a plea. Like Maya when she she was a little girl and hurt herself.

Caroline's lower lip trembled and she shook her head. "No," she whispered.

Naomi stroked Caroline's hair. "It would help," she kept her voice low, soft. Even though she was terrified. "If I could see what was wrong, I might be able to fix it."

She shook her head again. "But you can't. Aunt Charlotte said that's just how it is."

"Has Charlotte looked at you?"

She shook her head again. "She's not senseless," she answered quickly. From the voice alone, it could have been Charlotte King spitting out an answer.

"Sweetheart," Sam kept his voice just as calm as Naomi's, "Naomi needs to look, just look and see how badly you're hurt.

"But I don't wanna see!" She objected.

"You don't have to look," Violet quickly muttered, who otherwise had gone unnoticed. "Just close your eyes."

She shook her head again. "I wanna go home!"

"Pete, why don't you go away?" Violet asked. "You too, Dell, and Addison." Her voice was soft, but not calm. There was a tone of warning in it.

"Okay," Dell answered and immediately backed away into the opposite hall. He'd been staring at her wide eyed, and Violet knew all he could think about was, what if this were Betsey? Pete glanced at Violet, then walked back to his office and closed the door. Addison stepped further away, but that was as much as she'd do.

"I'll leave too," Violet announced quietly, turning and walking away softly, heading to Cooper's office. She knew it was no coincidence that he was the only one in the practice who hadn't come running at the sound of Caroline's screaming. Her scream earlier had been one of fear, and easily recognizable as such- but this had been the scream of a child in pain.

"Her pulse is racing," Sam whispered.

Naomi nodded. "She's terrified, Sam."

"Caroline, honey I need to do this."

She moaned more in fear this time than pain and shook her head.

Naomi sighed. "Hold her hands."

Sam looked at her in shock. Do it, she mouthed. He closed his eyes for a moment, then took the girl's hands from her stomach.

"Nooooooooo!" She screamed, struggling. "Cooper! Cooper, get Aunt Charlotte!" She closed her eyes tighter than tight as Naomi pushed her tee shirt up off of her stomach.

"Oh my god!" Addison whispered.

The three of them stared in shock at Caroline's stomach.

Sam's jaw dropped open. "Is that normal?"

Silently Addison slipped out of her shoes and crouched next to Naomi.

"Addison, it looks like her skin is going to rip open. Like an overly ripe peach."

"Can that happen?" Sam's question.

"The fibers of muscle tissue and subderma have already torn, Addison pointed at the purple bruising and collection of blood visible beneath the skin. "That's not just a bruise, and those are not normal stretch marks. I've never seen it happen before, but yes it can happen."

"I hope Pete has something for this." Sam muttered.

He sat frozen, holding the child's hands and staring. Caroline King's stomach was covered in blood red stretch marks that looked like they could burst open at any moment, unable to stretch any further. There were many, many human scratch marks, and many large purple bruises, and small yellow ones

"It looks like Freddie Krueger attacked her." Naomi whispered, horrified.

"Or like someone took a switch to her," Sam added, staring at the stretch marks.

"We're gonna need more than a cream. We're going to need something to hold this kid together. Keep her skin, closed." Addison answered.

"Like Humpty Dumpty."

"Okay, she can hear you," Naomi reminded them.

"Caroline does your stomach hurt?" Addison asked.

She nodded wildly, still looking away from herself.

"Does your skin hurt?"

She nodded harder.

"We need to get her to an exam room," Addison commented, not caring if the girl realized she was still there or not. "Now."

Naomi nodded, and looked at her.

"Get Cooper," she kept her voice low. "She's not going to go easy."

"Nuh, uh," Sam shook his head, knowing Cooper. "Cooper won't do it." He moved his body a bit away from Caroline and shouted. "Pete! Dell!"

Naomi stood up and walked to Dell who was already hurrying back. "Close the practice," she told him. "Cancel our appointments. Find out where Charlotte King is and keep her out of here."

"Isn't she still downstairs?"

She shook her head. "Not after the talk we just had. She high-tailed it for her hospital."

Dell nodded. "I'll get right on it."

"And Violet," Pete grabbed Dell's shoulder, stopping him. "Get her out of here."

Dell nodded.

Naomi walked back with Pete and looked at Addison who was looking at Caroline and shaking her head.

"So, we're doing this? Now?"

"She's gonna run and tell Charlotte, we've lost our shot and she needs this. "

As soon as all patients were gone, Sam and Pete carried Caroline to exam room three, but not without Caroline screaming all the way. Screaming for Aunt Charlotte and for Cooper, the only person in the practice with any hope of helping her.

* * *

"No!"

"Honey, why don't you just lie back and let Dr. Montgomery look at you?"

"Caroline, you need to have this done, it's for your own good.."

"No! She can look at me from over there!"

Naomi bit her lip, knowing that this was eating up the little time they had. It was now or never, since once Charlotte King got wind of it, they'd never see her again.

"Caroline, it's important that I look at you. I need to make sure that"

"Let me have a minute here." Sam, who had been stationed at the door out of the way, after Pete had left the room, stepped between both women.

"Sam!" Naomi warned, "we have to do this."

"She doesn't even know what this is," he whispered, "but she knows enough to be scared to death."

"What you two are doing isn't working," he hissed.

"It's a parenting technique my mother used." Addison stared at him in confusion, then looked to Naomi for explaination, who only shrugged in response.

Sam strode up to the girl. "Caroline Luanne King! You think you're so grown telling these adults what to do? Saying no? To grown adults? You're getting' too big for your britches, and you can be taken down a few notches. How dare you talk back to adults, and sass these doctors. So you better act like you know better. You lie back on that bed like you were told. I don't want to hear another word out of you. I don't care what you want, you close your mouth and do as you're told! Do I make myself clear? Or do I have to call your mama?"

Dell snuck quietly into the room to assist just then and he, Addison, and Noami's mouths were open in shock.

Caroline seemed to retreat them, startled and afraid. As scared as she was of being examined, years of Southern upbringing had taught her to be more afraid of the wrath of adults. She swallowed hard, then sat down on the bed. "Yes, sir," she answered.

"I told you to lie down on that bed," he answered.

Wide eyed, she did as ordered.

"You see?" He looked back at Addison and Naomi. "She was just testing me."

Addison stared at him, shocked. "I've never seen you angry like that before."

"That's not anger," he answered frankly, "that was just being stern. That's how it's done."

She turned to Naomi. "He parents Maya like that?"

"Over my dead body!" She answered.

Sam grinned wide.

"I was pretty good, huh? You all are forgetting how you were raised. No one asked you what you wanted to do- you were told what you were going to do. I mean, how often have you heard Charlotte ask a question to Caroline?"

"When have you heard Charlotte King ask anyone anything?"

"That's my point. Different worlds. I just spoke to that girl in the language she understands."

"So, you want us to yell at her?"

He shook his head. "Don't ask her, tell her. And be stern. Expect her to obey you."

"Geez, Sam, you want us to hit her, too for good measure?"

"Very funny. Do you want to get this done or not?"

Naomi shrugged. "It can't hurt."

Dell quietly rolled the sonogram unit closer to the bed as Addison let out a breath and walked over to Caroline. She knew without asking that she, not Naomi would be the one to do this. "Okay Caroline, I'm going to roll your shirt up a little bit and take a better look."

The minute she grabbed Caroline's shirt, the girl turned her head to the side, clearly not wanting to see. Her breathing was shallow and fast.

Naomi grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "Just close your eyes," she whispered.

When the girl cried out in pain, Pete winced. He was still standing, transfixed, outside the door. The blinds had been drawn for privacy, but he could hear every word, every scream as he knew Addison was starting a routine abdominal cavity exam.

"You shouldn't be here."

Cooper shrugged. "I have to."

"Charlotte'll kill you for not stopping this, you know."

"She'd kill me if I left her alone here, too."

"You know Addison's going to do a pelvic on her."

Cooper looked down at the floor. "She shouldn't."

Pete put a hand to his shoulder. "She has to. Someone had to do this. Someone should have done this," he reiterated. "A long time ago."

I know you have things to say. So go write them in your review.


	16. Chapter 16

Warning: Graphic. A few words that are not for little people's eyes. You've been warned. Besides that, I need more reviews. It's like half of you dropped off the planet or something! And don't forget I know how many of you are reading this! lol. Now, like I said this may be a tad much for you all, so you may not get to the end of the chapter, but I'm saying- you should review. If not this chapter, the next one. The next one's good too! I can't wait, and I wrote it!

It's a Southern Thing

"How did you get all these bruises on your stomach?"

Caroline didn't look at her.

"She doesn't know she has any," Dell answered, remembering what Cooper had told them all.

"Well, Caroline, you do. A lot of them."

Naomi smiled. "Your Aunt Charlotte been hittin' you?"

Caroline smiled then. "No," she giggled.

"Have you been hitting your stomach?" Addison asked her.

She nodded readily. "To make it stop, and to keep it from getting any bigger. Mostly I just have to squish it to hold my stomach in. It feels like my guts are gonna pop out."

"And the smaller bruises?"

The baby, Addison mouthed. "She has very little fat, no cushioning."

"Caroline," she addressed the girl again, "I'm going to see how things are going in there, make sure that there's no internal damage."

Caroline just looked confused. Addison seized the opportunity.

At the first sign of pressure, Caroline cried out, and slapped Addison's hands away.

"Ow! That hurts!" She cried.

"Sensitive uterus." Naomi muttered.

"Crap." Addison sighed, annoyed.

"You thought this was gonna be easy?" She asked.

Addison pressed carefully again. And again Caroline cried out in pain, this time rolling away from her.

Naomi stroked Caroline's forehead soothingly. "This is only going to take a minute and it'll be over."

Caroline stuck out her lower lip and sniffled precariously close to tears. She heard Sam cough lightly.

"Come on, roll back over so we can get this done with."

"No." She said it poutingly, and Naomi knew she was still malleable.

"Caroline," she let her voice rise an octave in warning.

"Noo!" She whined.

"What did I say?" She asked sharply.

Caroline just glared, still close to tears.

She glanced at Sam. "You roll over now, or you'll wish you had," she finished.

Caroline raked her fingers across her hair, scratching her skin. Then she sighed heavily and did as asked. Naomi held one of her hands while Dell held the other.

When Addison pressed against the most distended part of her abdomen, the girl screamed in pain. With a few other quick checks, she motioned for Dell to turn the sonogram on.

"How far along are you?"

Caroline didn't answer so Addison re-phrased the question.

"Caroline, how long have you been pregnant?"

"I'm not."

Flat out denial. Made sense to Naomi.

Addison sighed. "Caroline it's important that-"

"Maybe it's important to me that you not bring me in here against my will. So I really don't give a care what you think or need or want. You're not the one being held to a bed."

Dell cleared his throat. "All right, how long after what happened did you stay in Alabama? How long was it between then and when you came here? Did you stay at home?"

"No," she answered as if he were stupid. "I stayed at Granddaddy's house."

"And then you went back to school-"

"I didn't go back for two weeks. People would have talked. I was all bruised up. And my nose was broke."

Dell made eye contact with Naomi and looked sickened.

"So how long were you back at school before you came to stay with your Aunt Charlotte?"

"They had to wait a month for something. Grandmomma said. But then she said she wasn't sure, it could be other things, so she waited longer, besides it hurt to walk anyway, so I just stayed in bed. Then I went back. It took me a month to catch up at school, then Grandmomma said I needed to stay home again and then the teachers gave me work to do that would prove I could pass on to the next grade next year. A whole bunch of reading, tests and projects- but then I didn't have to go to school, so I had plenty of time to do that at home."

"How long did that take?"

"Bout a month."

"How many months did you stay with your grandparents?"

"Can't you do math?" She rolled her eyes. "Three months. Then I was done with all the school stuff I needed to do, and Aunt Charlotte called and said how'd I like to come stay with her a while?"

Dell smiled at that. "She did?"

"Yeah. But she said she didn't have horses or anything."

"Those are hard to keep in the city," Addison commented.

"This might be a bit cold," Addison warned as the put the activator gel on Caroline's stomach. The moment she moved the wand on her skin, Caroline gasped and looked sharply away, closing her eyes. Clearly she knew what this meant.

"See, this doesn't hurt at all."

Dell's words fell on deaf ears. Caroline was taking shallow breaths.

Naomi put her hand on Caroline's blond head. "Don't worry, you don't have to look."

But they all did.

"So, she's only four months?"

"He's pretty big," Naomi commented.

"It," Dell quickly corrected her.

Addison looked at the screen. "Give or take a couple of weeks, I'd say," she answered Dell's original question. "Maybe 18 weeks, 20."

Caroline began to relax, as her fears seemed unfounded. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all.

"Okay," Addison took the wand from her skin and wiped off the cold gel. "one last thing and you'll be done."

"That's it?"

"Oh, I forgot, Addy she needs blood work done."

"Right. Make that two more things then." She pulled Caroline's shirt down for her.

Dell was already with a needle and vials. He stayed on the opposite side of Caroline, knowing that she wouldn't look at him if it meant the risk of seeing her stomach. "You just keep your head turned away. I'm going to tighten this around your arm," he tied the French tube around her, "and you'll feel a little prick." Caroline moaned and scrunched up her face in pain. Dell filled vials, then undid the tube, removed the needle, and put a bandage on the arm. "All done."

Caroline sighed in relief.

"Now onto the last thing." Addison moved over to the gynecological tray drawer at the side of the bed. "Your family has horses, right, Caroline?" She pulled out a tray and opened the pre-sterilized container. She knew that the King family had money the same way that her family did, so she knew they had to.

"Uncle Duke has some."

Addison smiled, "Wonderful. Then you know what stirrups are."

Caroline's eyes opened, and she looked at Addison as though she were nuts. She looked around the room, in case she were nuts, but there were no horses there.

She looked back at Naomi with such genuine confusion that Naomi was forced to look away. She bit her lips, taking deep breaths trying to gather herself. Sam took a few steps closer to them.

"The duck!" Dell spoke up enthusiastically.

"The what?" Sam looked at him in confusion.

Horses and a duck, Caroline looked at Sam. There was a chance he wasn't looney too.

"Stirrups I get, but the duck I'm lost on," he smiled at her.

Dell held up a speculum. "Remember the duck?" He smiled at her.

"Oh, Dell, warn a body!" Sam looked away, half shielding his eyes.

Caroline's eyes were darting back and forth

"Way to go, Doctor Bennett," Naomi scolded.

"Caroline I'm going to stand over here," he made clear motions of moving from behind Addison to nearer to Naomi.

Then Caroline got worried. She didn't know what was going on, but something was wrong. Addison sat down in the rolling seat, and pulled out the exam table stirrups. "Well, you've already seen the speculum, or the duck?" she glanced at Dell, "as Dell called it, now you can see our stirrups."

Naomi helped her sit up as Addison showed her.

"Those aren't stirrups."

"It's just what we call them. But you do put your feet into them like real stirrups." Addison grabbed Caroline's stocking foot and placed it appropriately.

"That's not how you use stirrups."

"Use your imagination," Dell offered.

"These are not like stirrups at all."

"Well, that is how you use them. You'll need to keep your feet there. I'll insert the speculum and in a few minutes we'll be done."

Caroline pointed to the duck that Dell held. "That is not going to fit in my mouth. It opens up. It'll break my jaw."

Addison glanced in shock at Dell, then at Naomi. "You didn't tell her-"

"Didn't get the chance."

Addison glared at Nae, then collected herself, and looked at Caroline with a smile. "It doesn't go in your mouth," she answered frankly. "And you'll need to remove your pants and underwear. You can keep your top on."

Caroline blinked. Then she stared at Addison with her mouth open incredulous. "Are you crazy?" Immediately she moved to hop off the bed. Quickly Naomi grabbed her by the shoulders. "I'm not doing that! You're a god-damned pervert!"

Sam burst out laughing.

"Sam!" Naomi's voice was sharp.

"Caroline, this is something that Dr. Montgomery has to do. She has to look and make sure you're all right inside."

"I am fine!" She pointed at Addison. "She's crazy!"

She shook her head wildly. "You looked at me already." She tried to hop off the table, but again Naomi held her firmly in place. Caroline stared at her in annoyance and confusion.

"You can't seriously think this is okay," she smiled, but it was clear that was she thought was a joke before was quickly turning to horrible truth. And the moment she realized that they were not joking at all-

"Sam," Naomi spoke quietly and with a smile, "why don't you have Dr. Wilder step in here for a moment?"

He grasped the situation and nodded. "No problem," he answered and moved to the door. Opening the door, he opened his mouth, but got no further as Pete stepped into the room.

Naomi met his gaze and gave a wan smile, glad he'd been listening and knew why he was being asked in.

Caroline looked from Pete to Naomi her eyes wide now with fear. "Why is he here? Why won't you let me leave?"

Addison sighed. "We don't have time for this," she muttered angrily under her breath. "Caroline, I told you, we need to do this. Now I've done this many times, usually every day to women- and girls," she added before Caroline could object. "It's a very common procedure and it's quick. I will be the only one looking at you in that way, and it's really not a big deal. Looking at a naked woman's anatomy for me is like staring at a toaster. Normal, uninteresting.

Caroline look unconvinced. "So, you want me to take my clothes off?"

"You can leave your top on. And you'll have this blanket drapped over your knees for modesty, so no one can see anything."

She looked at Addison wide-eyed. "No one but you," she answered flippantly.

Pete smiled not able to keep from seeing some insecure scared part of Charlotte King in Caroline. Surely, when she was scared she behaved this way. No wait, he realized, she does. He chuckled softly. Charlotte King gets scared.

Caroline shook her head. "You wanna see me naked! You're nasty!"

Sam started to laugh, but quickly turned it into a cough.

She looked around the room again. "Dr. Freedman!" She yelled, panicked. " Call Aunt Charlotte! Addison Montgomery is a nasty ho! She wants to see me naked! Cooper, I think she's a lesbian!"

Dell burst out laughing so hard he snorted, then had to double over because he started laughing even harder. Pete laughed aloud, and Sam turned to the wall, punching it, trying not to burst out laughing right along with them.

"Stop it, all of you!" Naomi's voice was sharp and deadly. She alone seemed to know that their laughter would not serve to set Caroline at ease- on the contrary it would confuse her, and make her think they were laughing at her.

"Caroline," Addison was stern and impatient, "you do what I told you to do, or I will have you restrained and do it myself."

Caroline looked at Naomi, worried.

"She's right. You need to do this, or she and I will do it for you. I do these kind of exams all the time as well. Women have these done all the time, at least once a year."

"Yup, Addison nodded. "I do, she does, Violet Turner does and I promise you your aunt does. At the drop of a hat a woman can get this exam done. It's not a big deal."

"I have to take my pants off?"

Addison tried to reign in her annoyance. How many times did they need to go over that part? But she nodded and forced a smile as response.

Caroline put her legs tightly together, looking contrite.

"Caroline, let's go, you need to do this."

"I don't want to," Caroline's voice was just barely above a whisper.

Dell walked over to Addison. "Um, you forgot something," he whispered. "A kind of important part of this exam. You just glossed over it."

"I know what I'm doing Dell." To Caroline she said, "I'll put this blanket over you, so you can just slide out of them. The boys won't look."

Dell quickly backed away to the other side of the room, giving Caroline a small smile. Pete walked from the door to stand by Sam, then everyone made clear motions of looking away.

"Why are they all here?" Caroline asked, finally seeing the excess of it.

Addison put the blanket over Caroline- a real blanket, as opposed to the paper drapes they usually used. She had foresight. She knew that with what was to come, a drape would be torn in half.

"Your pants, Caroline."

"And your underwear," Naomi gently reminded.

Caroline made a face and looked at Naomi who looked sternly back at her. Reluctantly, she did as told.

"Good, now I need you to slide down till your feet are in the stirrups I showed you before- keep the blanket over you."

Caroline did, but they all knew she did because she didn't realize what was to come.

"And bend your knees, scoot your bottom all the way down to the edge of the table."

Caroline pulled back. "Do it," Naomi told her.

Confused and getting more worried by the second, she did as she was told. It felt like something really bad was going to happen. If only she knew what it was.

"Okay, all set." Addison announced.

Then men turned back around. Naomi immediately made eye contact with Sam. Leave now," she mouthed.

Sam answered quietly but clearly for her ears alone, "I'm not leaving you alone through this." He moved to where he would be in constant eye contact with her.

Hearing him as well Addison answered, "We're going to need him."

"Nae," Addison whispered, then giving her a nudging look.

"I'm going to sit up here, behind you," Naomi announced brightly, pushing Caroline up to a seated position while she climbed up and sat cross legged behind her, pulling the girl's shirt down in back, and bringing her arms around Caroline's chest in a half hug.

"I can sit up by myself," Caroline answered.

Naomi closed her eyes and let out a breath. "I know you can. Just lay back against me and relax." She half forced half guided Caroline back till her head was resting against Naomi. "Good."

Once she saw that Naomi had her fingers locked, laced together around Caroline's chest and stomach, Addison picked up the speculum as Dell moved the light over to her.

"Alright, now I'm going to put this speculum inside you, dialate you and look and see what's going on in there."

Caroline stared at the duck.

"Speaking Greek, Addison." Naomi reminded her.

Dell grabbed an extra speculum, opening and closing it. "The bill goes inside you and opens you up so Dr. Montgomery can see what's going on."

She stared at him, wide-eyed. "Inside where?"

Dell inclined his head in the general direction. Suddenly feeling embarrassed he muttered, "Down there."

Caroline made a horrified squeak of a sound and immediately pulled back out of the stirrups. She tried to pull her body back as well, but Naomi was well placed behind her and she couldn't move an inch.

"You're not putting anything inside me!" She insisted. "It's not like it's a party- there's nothing going on in there, nothing you need to see."

"A vagina is not a party," Naomi laughed. "That's a good one."

"Might be," Dell answered, "if you have veneral diseases, got lots of stuff goin' on in there, the little diseases are partying."

"Dell," Addison looked at him in exasperation.

"You're not putting that inside me!" Caroline insisted. "You're not."

"Caroline, she has to."

"No," she insisted, her breathing short and quick, "no. Seein' me naked is one thing- but this? No way! Nothing goes in there. Nothing." She put her legs together, which was as much as she could do. Everyone in the room knew she was thinking of her rape.

"Honey, it's not like that."

"Put your feet back."

"Addison, maybe we should give her some more time," Pete spoke up.

"Charlotte." Was her one word response.

"She's not done at the hospital for hours."

"Trust me. She'll be here sooner than that. She'll know."

"You put your feet back," Addison warned, "and hold them there, or Pete and Sam will."

"No!" She shook her head, tears starting to fall, gasping. "No!" No! You're not putting that thing in me!"

"Just put your feet there." Addison grabbed a foot to clearly indicate that she would do it for her as well.

Caroline was crying, but she did it.

Addison scooted forward and Dell switched on the light. Addison gasped. What she said aloud was, "I see you've had some bad bruises on your thighs."

Caroline nodded. "They were black before. Like someone put a hot iron on me and burned me black."

Naomi tightened her arms around the girl and closed her eyes, sickened.

"Torn gracilius on both sides," Addison muttered, shaking her head, "must have torn them nearly in half, the bruises are still visible."

"What does that mean?" Dell asked softly.

"She fought," Naomi answered.

"And they were extremely violent." Addison added disgusted.

Dell sighed. "I'm sorry, Caroline."

Addison finished warming the speculum and focused only on Caroline. "Okay, now I'm going to insert the speculum very slowly."

Caroline closed her eyes and screamed at the first touch. "Noooo!"

She pulled her legs back and together again and turned to Naomi. "No, no, no!" She begged, crying. "Please, no. I say no."

Naomi closed her eyes and held her. "Addy, this goes against everything-"

"I know." She answered sadly. "But if the damage on the outside is this bad..."

She nodded, and held Caroline to her protectively. "We have to do this, Addy needs to check that you're okay on the inside, that you're healed there too. It's not going to hurt."

Addison cleared her throat meaningfully.

"No, no! I'm not doing this again. Not again!"

A sob escaped Naomi's lips, and she kissed the girl's head. "Sweetheart, it's not going to be anything like what those horrible people did to you. Addison knows what she's doing. She's going to be very careful, I promise."

She shook her head wildly, crying. "Please, please, Dr. Montgomery!" She cried, begging to be let out of this.

Addison sighed. "Pete, Sam."

Slowly, reluctantly they walked over.

The second the girl realized they were actually going to hold her down she screamed bloody murder.

"We're just going to hold you so you don't hurt yourself," Sam lied, assuring her, as he and Pete each grabbed a leg with both hands and held tight.

"No! No!" She screamed. "Let me go!"

"Her pulse is-" Naomi began.

"OF course it is," Pete answered curtly. "We're basically-"

"Don't say it," Addison warned. "Don't you say it. This is for her own good."

Not that much could be heard over Caroline's frantic screams of fear. By the time they became tortured cries of pain, when she wasn't begging Addison to stop hurting her she was screaming for Cooper and Charlotte King. Naomi held her tightly, sobbing the whole time.


	17. Chapter 17

A couple of words that might be considered adult or graphic or whathaveyou. Just fyi.

A Southern Thing

Cooper hurried down the stairs, unable to wait for the elevator. To have to stand there and hear Caroline scream. For him. He felt sick. Charlotte would most likely sue the practice, and would be within her rights, and would definitely kill him.

"You had to get away?"

Cooper froze, startled. He'd been so focused on getting away on not hearing what he was still hearing he didn't notice that Sheldon was standing in front of him, on the third floor landing.

"What are you doing here?"

"Do you know sound carries?" He looked at him inquisitively, as though he actually expected an answer. When Cooper didn't answer, Sheldon nodded to himself. "It does. It truly does." He was quiet for a moment, then spoke again seriously. "That kid's got quite a set of lungs."

"How did you know it was her?"

Sheldon shrugged. "Luanne King? She has a distinctive voice, and her scream sounds a lot like Charlotte King's, albeit shriller and more child-like. It wasn't a woman screaming, and when our ears realized it was a child, a girl- we knew. We're all doctors, Cooper. We knew."

"So…" Cooper held his hands up, not sure why Sheldon was telling him this.

"We decided to close Pacific Wellcare early." He nodded. "Thought it was the right thing to do, once we realized, that is."

His heart stopped for a moment. "You told Charlotte?"

Sheldon shook his head. "Didn't seem necessary."

Cooper looked at him and smiled, thankful. "Violet told you, didn't she?"

Sheldon smiled back. "She did. So we were anticipating it. We didn't however, anticipate it being this bad."

He nodded his head to the third floor doorway. "You'll notice they are closed too."

"Why?"

"Again, sound carries. You'll notice that even in the stairwell you can still hear her. The elevators are the same. I thought it would be the smart thing to do. Figured an hour would be the most that your people up there would need."

"What did you do?"

"I may have passed on some information, like the fifth floor is being closed to search for a rabid squirrel that somehow got into the ductwork."

"A rabid squirrel?"

He shrugged. "It had to be something that made people want to leave. I then mentioned that we had closed our practice on the fourth floor, after we heard it scurrying down our walls. Never know where those critters will pop up."

"By the time I got down to the lobby, the word was that someone's rabid ferret was loose in the building, and everything had closed for the hour or so it would take for the animal control people to find it."

Cooper nodded weakly. "Thanks, Sheldon."

"Any time." He walked upstairs to the fourth floor as Cooper continued downstairs. When Cooper was at the landing of the second floor he called up, "Why are you going back to your office?"

"Someone has to be there in case Charlotte King comes back," Sheldon called back. Cooper heard the fourth floor door close as he continued walking down the stairs. The further away he got, the quieter it became. By the time he got to the lobby level, he imagined he couldn't hear anything at all.

There was no one in the lobby. Cooper walked through and straight outside. He was surprised to see the sun shining, people walking around talking and smiling as though nothing were wrong. For some reason he'd imagined he'd walk out into a dark thunderstorm.

"Hey!"

Cooper collided with someone, realizing he'd walked straight forward, not looking where he was going.

"I'm so sorry," he began, "I wasn't looking where I was-"

"Cooper?"

His jaw dropped. "Charlotte!"

"Good lord, you look sick."

"I'm fine." She wasn't supposed to be back for hours. Addison had been right.

"You look like you're gonna puke," she answered, putting a hand to his forehead. She took it away and shook her head. "No fever, but you look like hell."

He tried to smile at her. "Just a long morning, going out for some air. I thought you were supposed to be at the hospital?"

"I guess you need it,"she answered his first comment. "And no, I decided that I'm going to take Luanne out, we're gonna go do something. It's such a nice day I don't want to keep her cooped up inside."

He nodded slowly, trying to give the group time. "I thought she didn't like going out, you know because of her stomach?"

"People are going to stare at her anyway. But I figure with these," she smiled at her own genius as she whipped out a pair of dark sunglasses, "she won't be able to see them staring as clearly. And if she does, she can roll and cut her eyes at them as much as she wants." Her smile faded then. "It'll give her a sense of privacy, Coop. Things were real hard on her after what happened between her and the men at your practice. She was so jumpy, scared of her own shadow. Hell, I barely managed to convince her that you all would never do anything to hurt her, and now I guess Dell is bugging her, but-"

"What is the matter with you? Cooper, do you need to sit down?"

He shook his head, feeling sick. Sickeningly guilty. "I'm tired, that's all," but he couldn't look at her.

She nodded, looking at him with wary concern. "Maybe you should take the rest of the day off, Coop."

With that said, she began to walk into the building, and then he knew there was no way he could stop her, or stall her further. She'd know something was wrong if he did.

"Charlotte!" He called out.

She stopped in the lobby doorway and turned back slightly.

He sighed. "I'm sorry."

She raised an eyebrow confused. "Sorry for what?"

He walked away so that he could pretend he didn't hear her. "It's for the best!" He answered. "I'm going home."

She shrugged, confused. "Whatever. I guess you are sick. If you get to feeling better, maybe we can go out for dinner tonight!" Then she walked into the building, on her way to the fifth floor.

* * *

"Where's Dell?" Charlotte King asked this question to the first person she saw from the elevator, which happened to be a very ill looking Sam Bennett. Not that she gave a damn what was going on with him, she had much bigger problems. For one thing, she was ready to give Dell a piece of her mind for traumatizing Luanne. Lord only knew what sort of questions she'd have for her tonight. Not to mention nightmares.

"I thought you'd be at the hospital till later." He answered.

He looks like he's gonna puke, she thought, but instead of inquiring, she simply stayed clear of him as she answered flippantly,

"Well, sorry, Momma, but I didn't think I needed to call first when my schedule changes. I came to pick up the kid and take her home." She stopped short and looked at Sam out of the corner of her eye. It was the middle of the afternoon, and there was nary a patient in that holistic hell-hole. Something was up.

"Why do you and Cooper Freedman both look like hell?" She squinted. "And you…look very guilty. Like you been cryin', or about to. Like you've done something wrong."

She considered the very empty lobby. "Did you lose the building? Bank foreclose on it?"

He couldn't meet her gaze. Charlotte took a deep breath in through her nose and straightened up, scared.

"Where is my niece, Dr. Bennett?"

"Uh, she's…she's here." He nodded then bit his lower lip.

Her eyelids closed till she was glaring at him. "Don't nod like some bobble-headed idiot at me, Samuel. Where is-"

Abruptly she stopped talking, her mouth still open. And then she heard it. Luanne was yelling something, and crying. Slowly she turned her head and her eyes widened in fear. She stared at Sam, her eyes suddenly bulging. "What did you do to her?" She screamed.

Not waiting for an answer, she ran down the hall to the exam rooms.

"Luanne!" She screamed. "Luanne!"

"Aunt Charlotte!" The cry of more of a scratchy whisper but it still carried a note of despair. Charlotte knew then and felt choked.

Charlotte King slammed the exam door open and saw Addison Montgomery. Die! Was her only thought as she hurtled herself towards her, getting her away from Caroline, who from the corner of her eye she could see on the exam table.

"I told you not to touch her!" She screamed like a woman possessed, and in an instant she was over Addison, throwing her against a wall, screaming obscenities.

"What's happening?" Sam, who had been running a safe distance behind Charlotte, asked Pete who were just leaving his office.

"Charlotte's trying to beat the crap out of Addison," Pete answered, knowing without yet seeing the scene. "My money's on Addison," he added.

Sam opened the door and ran to Charlotte. Charlotte had not stopped screaming, but was gasping for breath, tears of rage streaming down her cheeks. Yet, she still managing to make her fists connect with Addisons' face in spite of tear-blurred vision.

"You have to stop!" He yelled at her, grabbing her by the shoulders pulling her away from Addison.

"I told her not to touch Luanne!" She screamed. "I told that bitch not to go near her!" She gasped for breath as Sam held her, as though she'd just sprinted a race. Irritated, she elbowed him in the gut to get away.

"Look at her!" She threw her arm out to Caroline. "Look what she did to her!"

Caroline's face was red, and lined from tears.

"She's fine," Sam answered, weakly, gripping his side.

"Does she look fine? Luanne is not fine! She is not fine!" She screeched, her voice cracking.

She pounced on Naomi then and glared at her. "I trusted you! And after all the crap you said to me in my office this morning? How could you do this?"

Charlotte looked at Caroline, really seeing her for the first time, looking at her from head to toe. It didn't occur to her until then that she should have just gotten her the hell out of there. Then, she noticed the red marks on her wrists, and hand prints around her ankles and hurried towards her. "You held her down?" she screamed

Aunt Charlotte!" Caroline sobbed, holding her arms out, whimpering like a hurt puppy, throwing her arms around her, clinging to her. Charlotte she gathered Caroline in her arms, her chest heaving.

"I'm getting you out of here."

Caroline started crying in relief instead of fear, and clung back to her aunt. Charlotte tried to lift her up, then realized the girl was too heavy. Instead she pulled her aside off the bed, holding her to her. She wasn't wearing a gown, just her overly long tee shirt. Charlotte wasn't about to take the time to find her sweatpants. It made her blood boil to even think of why she wasn't wearing them.

"Come on," her voice was sharp as she glared at everyone in the room.

Caroline tried to walk quickly with her Aunt, but only managed a single step before she cried out in pain and stopped short, holding her legs together.

Charlotte King's face turned crimson with rage.

"What the hell did you do to her?" She demanded, holding onto Caroline protectively, keeping her still crying face buried in her chest. She held her fierecely, the knuckles of her fingers turning white from the force of her grip.

"We didn't have a choice." Addison took the ice pack she'd found off her face, and continued, "She'd have kicked out of the stirrups- she had scar tissue, Charlotte," Addison answered.

Charlotte involuntarily winced and put her legs together. She looked as though she were swallowing bile, and considering the circumstances, it was certainly possible.

"You hurt her?" Her voice was high and incredulous. "You hurt my niece?"

""I'll get you for this." She sputtered.

"I had to remove it, you know that. Do you know how painful birth would be if it was still there? This should have been done a long time ago, Charlotte." With that Addison walked past Charlotte and out of the room.

Unconvinced and ungrateful Charlotte just snapped,

"I'll have your license so fast your head will spin, Montgomery! I'll have you stripped of everything you own!" She screamed as Addison walked down the hall. "You won't even be able," her voice cracked hard, her throat beginning to constrict from her emotion, "to practice medicine on a doll Montgomery! A doll!"

Charlotte tightened her grip on Caroline as she helped her walk to the elevators. "I never should have let you come here," she gasped. "I never should have left you alone. You're gonna be alright now, I'm here. Don't you worry, I'll never let that skinny bitch touch you again. She'll regret the day she ever set foot in this practice."

* * *

"Why didn't you use your key?"

He shrugged. "I didn't want to barge in. Was going to go home, but I didn't feel like being alone." All he could hear when he was alone was Caroline's screams.

Violet gave him a small smile. "Coop, you look awful."

He walked inside and sat on the couch. She sat down next to him.

"Is it over?"

He shrugged. "I left before they were done. I just couldn't take it anymore."

She looked at him apologetically. "I guess I should have told you to leave with me."

"I had to stay. I'm stuck in a bad situation either way, but I think Charlotte would be more upset if I had left."

Violet nodded. She was looking at him expectantly, wanting to know more. He sighed heavily and began.  
"It was horrible. It was awful. And she didn't understand, she didn't know what was going to happen- but I knew. I don't do those kinds of exams anymore, but of course I have done them. I knew. But she didn't, Vi. She was so confused, but she knew something was going to happen, so she was terrified."

"And she was screaming. Just…screaming. Screaming for me to help her, screaming for Charlotte, screaming in pain- just screaming."

He looked at Violet. "When you get a, well when you're examined that way, does it really hurt that much?"

She shook her head. "It doesn't hurt at all, Coop. Well, wait, sometimes it does. For some women it does hurt.

"What about the first time you had it done?"

"No. It got a bit painful, but that was it. Then again, I'd had sex before that happened, some people say it affects it."

"Okay so, the first time you had sex then, did it hurt?"

She nodded. "Yup."

"Did you scream it hurt so much?"

Violet laughed. "No! But," she nodded thinking back, "I did yell. It hurt."

Cooper sighed and bit his lip.

"And when Pete and Sam held her down-"

"They held her down?" Violet stared at him in shocked disbelief.

"They had to. She wouldn't let Addison perform the exam."

"She said no to it?"

"Yes, repeatedly. Very vocally. If screaming at the top of your lungs counts too, then I'd say she objected about as much as anyone could object to anything."

Violet closed her eyes. "So that poor girl has been raped five times now."

"Five? Was she raped before her uncles and father did that?"

She shook her head. "The father and uncles makes three, assuming each of them only did it once. The pelvic exam alone makes four, and the fact that she objected to it makes five. That's a disgusting amount of times to be raped, Coop."

"I don't understand."

Violet let out a heavy sigh. "I realize you're not going to be able to undstand this, but I'll say it anyway."

Cooper leaned forward earnestly interested in his friend's insight.

"When a woman gets a pelvic exam, especially her first one…even though she's chosen to have that particular medical procedure done to her, or perhaps has not actually chosen, but has been told that it is necessary- she knows that she consents to have this thing done to her. Even so, even though she's consented to it- a pelvic exam is," Violet paused a moment searching for the right word, "intimate. It's as intimate as sex. But the big difference is, you're not being looked at in that way by someone you love, usually it's by a perfect stranger, or someone close to that, your regular doctor. And not only are they looking at your vagina, they go inside your body- a hell of a lot further inside your body than if you were, saying, getting a tooth pulled. It's very intimate, and once the woman realizes just how intimate it is- she automatically feels violated. It's as if she's being raped, even though there is no violence involved, she knows she has to lie there and endure this..this thing. It's also not exactly the most comfortable. Not to be crude, but no man's penis is the size of an adult's forearm. Depending upon how the procedure is performed, the doctor will put almost his or her entire forearm into the woman, and unless she's had children and is used to having something the circumference of an orange push through something that is only the size of a walnut, then yeah, it's painful."

Cooper grimaced. "Eew. I never thought of it that way. No wonder Caroline was screaming."

"No kidding."

"And that's when you're relaxed," she added. "When the patient is scared, of course the muscles clamp down to 'refuse entry', just like in rape." She let out a breath, "And if Addison just went ahead and forced her way in," Violet winced, "she probably had to tear the muscles to force Caroline to literally 'open up'."

She took several slow deep breaths, but her throat was tight when she added, "just like rape. Just like rape, Coop." She laughed in a way that wasn't a laugh, "Addison just raped Caroline. And everyone in that room, everyone in that practice that didn't stop it- that includes you and me, helped."

She looked at Cooper then and there were tears in her eyes. "How am I supposed to help her now, Cooper? What are we supposed to say?"

Cooper put his chin in his hands, resting his elbows on the coffee table. "Charlotte's gonna kill me."

Tears rolled down Violet's cheeks. "Yeah," she nodded. "Yup."

Cooper straightened and put an arm around her. "She was screaming for me, Vi. Begging me to help her. She knew I was there. And I didn't," he shook his head. "I didn't help."

"Are we all sticking to the story that it's for her own good?" She asked him.

He nodded. "Yup."

Violet shook her head. "Doesn't make me feel better."

"Me neither."

Cooper looked at her guiltily. "Did I mention that I ran into Charlotte as I was leaving the building?"

Okay, it's review time. I was going to take out that whole part after Charlotte runs into Coop, just to drive everyone nuts! It was funny to me. But I left it in. You're welcome.


	18. Chapter 18

Charlotte waited until the elevator was between the second and third floors before she pushed the emergency stop button. One the machine's movement stopped, as expected Caroline began to sink to the floor sobbing. Charlotte obediently sank with her, just so she wouldn't fall over, and sat on the floor with her. Caroline just bawled. Charlotte held her tightly, dry eyed. Not that Charlotte didn't want to cry- she did. But seeing as this was all her fault, she had no right. She had no right to any feelings but guilt and self hate. If she hadn't left her there, this never would have happened.

She expected the girl to say things, tell her what happened, even just scream how much she hated Cooper's whole damn practice. Instead she just sobbed. She clung to Charlotte as though she might be torn away from her at any moment, and sobbed.

Charlotte noticed then that the girl was literally dripping in sweat, not to mention the fact that she was also clearly still bleeding from whatever particular barbarism Addison Montgomery had inflicted upon her- and, she sniffed, she smelled like Naomi Bennett. Not that Charlotte went around sniffing people, but smell was an obvious and personal thing. As personal as a fingerprint. And the smell that was on Caroline was not her own. She smelled of another person's sweat, hair product and perfume. Which all combined to a smell that identified the other female doctor.

"Why do you smell like Naomi Bennett?" She asked her.

Caroline didn't answer.

She shrugged, but couldn't deny that she felt a mixture of jealousy and betrayal. Someone else taking care of who she'd started to feel possessively was her kid.

Charlotte clenched her jaw, trying to focus only on breathing.

"I never should have brought you back here. You were right. I was wrong, and I'm sorry." It was all she could say, she felt literally choked. She kept her body rigid, strong, not allowing herself to cave in.

Caroline shook her head hard, and Charlotte knew she didn't want to talk about it, didn't want to think about it.

"Let's go home, okay?"

She nodded and Charlotte helped her stand up. Then she pressed the stop button again and in minutes they were gone.

After Charlotte left with Caroline Sam plopped down in a lounge chair and just sat thinking.

He had been the first one to leave the exam room, afterward. He'd left specifically to find the nearest receptical and puke in it, which he did.

He'd had his eyes closed the whole time in the exam room, trying not to think of Maya screaming like that, trying to not think of what he would do if Addison had to do something like this to Maya, and trying not to think of what might happen if some man were physically restraining Maya- and trying not to puke.

He'd had to stand there, listening to Addison mutter under her breath about whether to use muscle relaxants to force Caroline's muscles to relax, or to give her morphine. Pete suggested just knocking her out, to which Naomi, who had just started to cry again had vehemently objected to. She wouldn't say why she objected in front of the girl, but Addison trusted her and listened. Dell quietly pointed out that muscle relaxants would be horrible, as it would just be another way for to make her submit to something against her will. So she'd decided on painkillers. She injected morphine when she saw the scar tissue, but it seemed to have no effect.

When Caroline began to beg both he and Pete to release her, Addison could tell how he was wavering, and reminded him that she had to do this. "Just repeat to yourself, "This is a necessary medical procedure." So he did. Although with a lot of mental and silent repetition it became, "This is a mesessary nedical procedure." He'd held tight to Caroline's thigh and ankle, breathing heavily, willing himself not to cry.

Naomi on the other hand, was the only one in the room with that luxury. She seemed to lose all professionalism, all perspective entirely. She was behaving exactly as if Caroline were Maya. Well, not exactly. Because if it had been Maya screaming in pain, Naomi would have yanked her out of there. It was the last shred of professionalism in her that kept her holding Caroline in place. But everytime Caroline screamed in pain, Naomi cried out as well, and louder, as if it were she being hurt, and not Caroline. Besides that she was crying, and when she wasn't sobbing, she was apologizing to Caroline, and telling her that it would be okay- Naomi sounded like a broken record.

A cup of coffee broke him out of his thoughts, and Sam grabbed at it gratefully.

"Thanks." Sam gave a small smile.

Dell gave a weak smile back. "No problem."

"There's no way I could have done that, Sam. If Addison has asked me to hold Caroline," he shook his head, " I couldn't have."

"Well, it wasn't easy. But she needed you to assist her, and you did."

He nodded. "She's just, I mean, I know she tries to act tough, and she's like Charlotte, and she's been abused, so of course she's defensive and doesn't want to let people in, but she's still just a scared little girl."

Sam sat down. "I know."

"All I could think about was Betsey."

"You're not the only one with a daughter, Dell," Sam reminded him.

"I guess it was hard on Naomi too."

"What gave you that idea?"

They both laughed.

"I guess it's hard on her because really, Naomi's the only one that Caroline really trusts. I mean, she let her cut her hair."

"That's why Addison had to do the exam."

"She did trust me, but not any more."

Sam grinned and looked away.

"What?"

"She likes you."

"What? That's crazy."

He nodded. "She has a little crush on you."

"No," he shook his head. "No."

"Yeah man, you should see her, always lookin' at you, following you around. You haven't noticed?"

"Well, lately she's been avoiding me."

"True, but before that whole kitchen thing- trust me she likes you."

"Well, now she thinks I'm gonna rape her or something."

"Yeah," he grimaced, "that's gotta be tough- for her, I mean. That's probably the same problem she had with her daddy. She probably loved her daddy, and he raped her. She liked you, and-"

"Okay, I get it. Thanks."

"No problem."

Addison, who had clearly been crying, walked up to them alongside Naomi.

"So, I'm going home to drink, anyone wanna join me?"

Sam stood up. "I'm game."

"Pete!" Naomi hollered for him, and he momentarily came from his office.

"Let's get the hell out of here."

"We're going over to Addison's to drink," Naomi told him.

"Uh," Dell stood up, "I realize that it now feels like we've just finished a really long day…but do you all realize that it's not even 3 o'clock yet? Look outside, the sun's nowhere near to being down."

Addison glared at him. "If you don't want to drink, fine, but don't be a kill joy."

"It's been a hard day," Naomi agreed, "and we're all done."

"Let's go," Sam agreed.

"How'd you like a chocolate and rum malt? With milk, of course," she added.

"How many kinds of liquor do you have?"

She shrugged unconcerned. "Enough to be social. Have to be prepared."

Caroline remembered that her poor Aunt Charlotte had no friends and felt sorry. Then, as a cover she answered sarcastically,

"Oh, you're prepared all right- prepared to open your own bar."

"Oh hush up! You're the one that drinks like a fish."

"Only cuz o' this!" She insisted, pointing angrily to her stomach.

"You're angry, I get it. Like I said, you want a booze malt or not?"

"Bring it on."

Charlotte King tried not to notice how the girl had to limp and wince, taking tiny steps in order to walk.

"Wait!" She cried, rushing to grab as many pillows as possible and placing them on Caroline's favorite chair. "You need something a little higher to sit on- otherwise standing up would be hell."

Caroline swallowed, but nodded, accepting her new seat gratefully. That done, Charlotte went back to the kitchen.

She allowed the whir of the blender to fill her brain instead of thoughts. There were so many things that she wanted to know, yet at the same time she knew she didn't want to know them.

Better just to get it over with.

She plopped down the kid's malt on a tv tray in front of her, then sat across from her on the couch.

"So, tell me what in God's name happened to you over there today."

"Don't blame me," she answered.

"Not blaming you," she replied, "not blaming you at all. I asked what happened."

"I hate those people."

She nodded in agreement.

"And?"

"Pete-"

"Who?"

"He held me down against my will, Aunt Charlotte, I am not gonna be respectful to him."

She gave a half shrug in response. "Fair is fair. Go on."

"He took my bag. I went to get it from him," she closed her mouth then. A moment later she opened it, took a breath and continued quickly before she ran out of oxygen, "I grabbed for it and my whole stomach felt like it was gonna explode. They looked at my stomach then carried me over to be examined. They touched my stomach, I didn't like it. It hurt. They did other things to me that hurt. I wouldn't do what they wanted, and they wouldn't do what I wanted." She exhaled then inhaled again rapidly, having pushed the limits for her body already.

Charlotte felt her jaw tighten. "I see," she grumbled. She didn't like it. DIdn't like it at all. She'd get the rest from Coop, after she made him pay for collaborating on this. It had to look like someone was on the girl's side. And she was. Unfortunately, Charlotte knew that she could continue playing her current role only so long. She had to wean Luanne off of it too.

But before that happened she could be honest and speak her feelings, even if her feelings weren't accurate.

"So it's all that Pete Wilder's fault, huh? Damn voo-doo priestess. Don't worry, I'll make his sorry ass pay."

Caroline rolled her eyes taking a large gulp of her malt and answered, "Cooper. He. Is. Never. Coming. Here. Again."

Charlotte shrugged and lied. "Fine."

Not that she wasn't sickeningly, sickeningly furious with him for standing idly by while this torture was done to Luanne. She wanted to kill the bastard. But for that, he'd have to come to the house.

Not surprisingly, as soon as she'd finished her malt, Caroline wanted to go to bed. Charlotte instructed her not to take a shower or a bath, just to pull a night shirt on and get in bed.

As Charlotte watched her go through the routine she had before bed, she could literally see the girl trying to behave and make herself believe that nothing at all had happened that day. It was painful to watch.

After Caroline was in bed, Charlotte knocked softly at the door, as she would an exam room, then opened the door just as quietly. She skipped the "Hi, I'm Dr. King," speech, and headed straight for the bundled form on the bed. Wordlessly, she pulled the covers up and sidled into bed, putting an arm around Caroline's shoulders.

She kissed Caroline on the forehead, smoothing the short blonde hair aside, stroking it softly. "I'm here," she whispered, kissing her again. "I'm right here. I ain't goin' anywhere."

Charlotte's heart was racing. This was a fight against time, and they were already hurtling down a steep slope. She didn't like it. She didn't like it at all.

Okay, it's review time. Click the button and go to it!


	19. Chapter 19

Had to combine a few things, and it's long as it is, so I cut a lot out. Hopefully it still works. In spite of the editing, I think this may be one of my fav's.

"Cake didn't do it, huh?"

Cooper, Dell and Pete were sitting in the lounge chairs waiting for their day to officially begin.

"Hey, it was better than your idea."

"Okay, okay," Cooper put his hands up between the two. "Dell, that's really unfair."

"Fine. But it's true. I know enough not to make a pregnant girl reach up over her head- for anything."

"Yeah, well, let's not forget I'm the one that found the gun."

"What?" Cooper stared at him.

"The gun. In Caroline's bag. There was a loaded gun, one of our kitchen knives, a taizer and a bottle of pepper spray."

"Bet she wishes she had her bag with her when you all grabbed her."

"Now who's not being fair?"

"If she'd had her bag with her, this never would have happened."

"But it's a good thing that it happened, she needed all that stuff. As awful as it was," from the look in his eyes it was clear he was re-living it, "it was all stuff she needed. Blood draw, HIV and STD tests, that scar tissue she had- not to mention all those awful bruises."

"Well that we really didn't do anything about. All we can do is wait and see if her skin tears open."

"It can do that?" Cooper looked sickened.

Pete nodded. "Yup. If the skin is too stressed it will tear open."

"I wonder if Charlotte knows that," he muttered.

"Probably not. She's acting like the worst doctor you've ever seen. She's not acting like a doctor at all-"

Cooper stood up. "I have to go."

"Way to go, Dell. Insult someone's girlfriend, right in front of them."

Cooper left as Sam walked up, holding a plate.

"Who's been eating chocolate cake in my office?"

"Naomi trying to get some weird message across to you?" Pete smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"Funny. Funny man."

"Wait a sec," Dell pushed up from the chair and went to the desk and held up his grandmother's cake.

"Forgot to take that home last night."

"That the chocolate cake you baked for Caroline?"

Sam snorted. "Yeah, he baked it."

"What?"

"No man bakes."

"Some do."

"Well it ain't you."

"Hold on," Dell lifted the cover to get a closer look. "I swear my cake was bigger than this."

Pete peeked over at it. "It hasn't been cut."

Sam tilted his head. "Or has it?" He pointed to the bottom of the cake.

Dell gingerly turned the cake on it's side. Sure enough, the entire cake had been cut off so that the cake was sliced in half without without visible slices from the typical perspective.

"You tried to bribe her to talk with chocolate?"

Dell shrugged, unashamed.

Sam laughed. "And she got you back. She got the cake without having to say a word to you."

"But how did she do it? I was at the desk the whole time!"

"Obviously not all the time," Pete answered. "And that explains the kitchen knife I found in her bag."

Sam shook his head. "I can't believe Charlotte King would let a child carry around a loaded gun."

"The safety was on."

"Oh right, like that makes it better."

Not seeing Caroline as a homicidal maniac in spite of all she'd been through, Dell was unconcerned. "You think Naomi will eat the rest of this?"

"It's two days old!" Pete objected.

Sam smiled. "Yeah," He nodded, "she'll eat it."

* * *

"Pete Wilder!" Charlotte, and her high heels came clacking at a fast pace across the floor and stopped at the front desk. Pete walked slowly out of his office to meet her.

"I've come to collect the girl's things, which I have been informed you stole."

"I didn't steal anything."

"You took what didn't belong to you, and for the life of me I can't figure out why. Not that I'm gonna try. Now, give me her bag."

Pete nodded, then returned with the bag.

Charlotte grabbed it, and turned to walk away, then stopped.

"It's missing something," she announced. Quick examination of the bag's contents revealed the truth.

"Where's the gun, Wilder? Not only is it not bad enough that you assisted in physically raping her, you go through people's stuff and steal from a little girl!"

Not allowing the comment about rape to get to him, he answered calmly, "That gun isn't hers. And it isn't yours. It's registered to a man from Tenessee."

She shrugged. "So what? It was in her bag, give it back."

"I won't do that. Letting a child carry a loaded gun, a concealed weapon is illegal."

Charlotte King rolled her eyes and sighed in exhasperation. "You gonna suck all the joy from this kid's life? Geez. Some kids like to carry around blankets. Other kids like to carry around their dolls. This kid likes to carry around a gun. What's the big deal? The other kids are carrying around inane false senses of security- at least Luanne has the sense to carry something real."

"No."

She shrugged. "Fine. I'll just get her a new one."

Charlotte walked to the elevator, pushed the button, then turned around and walked back. Pete was still standing at the front desk.

"By the way, she said you're the one that started the ball rolling for the hell she went through here yesterday. She told me what you did."

"And?"

"And I told her this shit was all your fault."

Addison walked past and stopped. "Wait a minute Charlotte, you told her what I did to her was Pete's fault?"

"It is. He held a bag over her head."

"Holding a bag over her head isn't what started it. It was the searing pain she was in due to her body's inability to adequitly cope with pregnancy. It would have happened sooner or later."

Charlotte looked at her in disgust. "Caused by her reaching up over her head!"

"So, instead of telling her that what we did to her, what I did to her was for her own good and was part of legitimate medical need- you just tell her to blame it on Pete? Like it was just some sort of fight? You didn't tell her what I did was necessary and done to help her?"

"That's debatable, Montgomery. And I'm not about to debate it with you."

Cooper walked past then and Charlotte grabbed at him.  
"We need to talk," she hissed, pulling him aside. "I'll kill you later, but for right now, you have information that I need."

"Okay," he answered, not sure how else to answer.

She pulled him along, Caroline's bag slung over her arm. Clearly she had no intention of going in to work that day. Cooper assumed that once this task was done she would head straight for home and her niece.

After a few paces, Charlotte looked at him and asked, "Was it bad?"

He looked at her and saw fear and pain and vulnerability in her eyes unlike anything he'd seen before. She stared at him, wanting the truth.

"I mean, did- could you hear her?"

He put his arm around her shoulders continuing to lead her down the halls.

"Did she scream?" She swallowed, looking at him again for an answer. Then she shook her head, straightened her shoulders and announced with pride, "No, no. She wouldn't scream. She's strong."

She glanced sideways at him. He gave then.

"No, she didn't scream."

"She cry?"

He looked straight ahead.

"She yell?"

"I didn't hear anything." It was partially true, if didn't suddenly meant absolutely did. He wasn't about to tell her that he'd heard her moaning in pain, clearly trying to be strong, before she yelled, and that she'd yelled before sobbing and by the time she was screaming and crying for her mother and Charlotte, Pete had gone in to help restrain her while Cooper stood with his eyes closed, sickened, just outside the door. All that of course, before he ran out like the chicken that he was. Used to helping children, he couldn't just stand there. But since he couldn't help, he couldn't stay.

Charlotte relaxed then as they were making their way back to the elevators. Dell had been walking discreetly behind them, and a few paces after over-taking them, he stopped.

Dell looked at Cooper, then back at Charlotte. His eyes softened in sympathy then. "She is strong, Dr. King, she is." He nodded, then sighed audibly. "But she did cry, she did yell. She did all those things you said," he paused. "And some you didn't."

Cooper's mouth dropped open. "Dell you-"

"It's true. And just because she did- it doesn't mean she isn't strong! She's the strongest little girl I've ever seen!" There were tears in his eyes, and he turned and walked away quickly.

Charlotte just stood there, frozen, sickened.

* * *

"So, how's it going, Dr. Lesbian?"

Cooper had been relieved when Charlotte left, and happier still that it was lunch time. Violet was back at the practice for the day, and they'd all gathered in the kitchen to eat. Cooper was looking forward to letting off some steam, and perhaps, just perhaps helping himself feel less guilty about what had gone on the day before, and what he'd done and not done.

Addison took her coffee cup from her mouth. "You did not just call me that."

Cooper just smiled laughingly at her.

"Dr. Lesbian?" Violet asked. "I don't get it."

"Caroline," Pete answered. "She called Addison a lesbian when she told her to take her sweatpants off-

"Oh, and her underwear," Cooper added smiling harder.

"And her underwear," Pete continued monotone, "during the exam yesterday."

Cooper chuckled.

Addison walked right up to him as though she were going to slap him. "Take that back."

"What?" Cooper held up his hands innocently. "It's funny!"

Addison snapped. "You think this is funny? Cooper are you drunk? Or high?" She slammed down her coffee cup next to him. "On what planet is this funny? In what galaxy is it funny for a 12 year old girl to be raped and impregnated by her father, because yes I did do that test yesterday probably sometime after you chickened out and left. So now we have a little girl carrying a baby boy that is both her son and her brother. Tell me, Cooper- what part of that is funny?!"

"I just, I just meant"

"You were talking about something you didn't even have the guts to witness!" She was nearly screaming now, but didn't care. "I had to sit there, we all had to sit there, except for Violet who is excused," she paused and nodded politely at Violet, "and listen to Caroline King scream her head off for hours! And who was she screaming for the most? You, Cooper. And you were standing right outside that door. She knew you were standing there! You didn't have the guts to come in, to have to stand there, and see the pain and absolute terror in that poor girls' eyes while I had to perform procedures on her that I only do with grown women, or at least teenagers!"

She shook her head and laughed incredulously. "While that girl thinks I'm some sort of monster, you think you get off easy because you weren't in there holding her down? Bull shit, Cooper. I promise you, you are as guilty as the rest of us. And while she hates all of us for doing this to her- you can all say that you did this to her- but you didn't! I did. I did that to her. What I did to her left her still bleeding afterwards, and in so much pain that Charlotte King had to nearly carry her out of here. That's what I did! You all hated being there, but none of you had to actually be the one to physically hurt this little girl."

Addison was shaking and there were tears in her eyes as she continued. "Do you know, do you have any idea how hard it was for me to be professional? To act like this was all normal? To have to do those things to her while all I wanted to do was scream and cry because I hated hurting her so much? I had to be professional. I had to put my feelings aside. I had to do what was best for the patient and that included harming her, probably scarring her for life, Cooper! And to you, to you, I'm just a walking joke. I'm Dr. Lesbian. That's all yesterday meant to you. Something funny to be laughed at."

With that Addison turned on her heel and stormed out of the kitchen. Everyone looked silently at Cooper, who looked at the floor in shame.

Naomi stood up. "I think I'll go talk to her," she whispered. "And it wasn't hours," she added for Violet's benefit. "It only felt like it."

* * *

Charlotte sat down outside. "You know when she left that practice she couldn't walk she was so badly hurt? I had to half carry her out."

Cooper just looked at his feet and the grass in front of him.

"I oughta kill you for what you did," she continued. "What you didn't do."

He just nodded, remembering Addison's words to him earlier.

"I should have called you," he whispered.

"Yes, you should have!" she snapped, tears in her eyes. "How could you let them to that to her? How?"

He bit his lip and figited for a moment before humbly muttering, "It was for her own good, Charlotte. She needed all that stuff done, and you know it. You also know that you couldn't allow it to go on if you knew about it. So we didn't tell you. Because it had to be done, and you love her, we didn't tell you."

Charlotte pursed her lips. "So, you planned this?"

"I caught wind of it a while back. Yes, Addison and Naomi would have done this sooner or later."

Charlotte sighed aloud and looked as if she were physically being crushed. She couldn't even sit up straight. Cooper decided to change the subject.

"So, you bought her a gun."

"I did no such thing. It was a gift."

"From who?"

Charlotte sighed, irritated. "People who thought she needed it. Or at least, deserved it. Or, that it would make her feel better. Hell I don't know and I don't care. It did make her feel better. I'll tell you one thing, she wouldn't have gone back to that practice without it."

"Clearly I'm missing something. Can you please tell me what you're talking about?"

Charlotte sighed again and looked at the ceiling. "That day that every moron in your practice seems to think that I took Luanne to get an abortion, which I clearly did not- that's not where we went."

Cooper waited, knowing better than to ask the obvious, "Where did you go?"

"Presents didn't make her happy. But Violet's punching bag did- sort of. I realized she just wanted something more, and she'd said exactly what she wanted long ago." She shrugged. "I took her to a shooting range."

Cooper opened his mouth, but quickly shut it, knowing she'd clam up if he said anything that seemed judgemental.

"I dragged the kid out of the car, then I walked in and told all the men in there, many of them who I garauntee have spent time at St. Ambrose at some point or another, "I'm Charlotte King, Chief of Staff at St. Ambrose Hospital. I got a kid here who was knocked up by her daddy." She stopped then and looked at Cooper. "Dramatic effect, I figured it would get results quicker."

Cooper nodded innocently, knowing that now was definitely not the time to tell Charlotte that Addison had run a paternity test and that her supposed lie was actually the truth.

"So then I said," Charlotte continued the story, "She needs to let off some steam. Now, who's gonna be a gentleman and get the hell out of here so she can do that, or stay and be her target practice?"

Cooper laughed hysterically.

Charlotte grinned. "And I'll tell you, those boys dropped their guns and backed away, apologizing to her as they went. And when they saw just how clearly pregnant she was, and how young, lets just say they wanted to make it up to her."

"Someone gave her a gun."

"Oh, more than one. But I told them there was no need. One was more than enough." Her smile vanished. "Some of those men looked at her," she took a breath and swallowed, "and they had tears in their eyes."

He looked at her with sympathy, but had a feeling that while she needed a hug, affection, right now she didn't want it.

"_I want McDonalds!"_

Charlotte heard the demand, stood and called back into the house, "What do you want? Cooper's here, he'll go get it for you."

Non-pulsed, she answered quickly, _"A big mac, medium fries, a chocolate shake, chicken nuggets, and some apple pies, the rest of my life back, and every single person in that damn practice of his on a platter!"_

"You got it!"

She turned back to Cooper. "Get her two of everything she just asked for." Then she stepped back into the house and closed the door in his face, letting him know that she had not yet forgiven him.

If you have read this and not reviewed, shame on you! SHAME! lol. I still have a hard time getting that there are hundreds of people reading these, but only 2 or 3 people to review. That's pitiful. If you're reading this, YOU need to review!


	20. Chapter 20

"You still like Cooper, even after what he did to me? You were talking to him," she asserted, "I heard you."

Caroline took her thumb out of her mouth to ask this question. This new habit which had seemingly popped up overnight was a shock to Charlotte. As far as she knew, the child hadn't sucked her thumb since her preschool days.

Charlotte sighed heavily not quick to answer. "I do. And, he didn't do anything to you."

"He didn't stop it."

"No he didn't.

Caroline popped her thumb back in her mouth, sucking on it, while scowling thoughtfully.

"He's a pediatrician, Luanne. Of course he wasn't going to be in there when they were doing that to you."

She sighed aloud irritated and yanked her thumb out of her mouth, apparently more irritated to have to stop sucking her thumb than she was about anything else.

"Aunt Charlotte they just wanted me to hold still! Just lie there and let them do awful things to me!"

"I'm sure they didn't expect you to hold still.

"How do you know?" she shot back accusingly. "You weren't there!" At that she glared at her.

"And to answer your stupid statement, yes they did! Addison kept telling me so!"

Charlotte sighed. " I'll ignore your comment. And,in the back of their minds, in whatever part they use that controls rational thinking, if they have any, they knew they were asking the impossible. I mean, good lord, it's like expecting someone to hold still while you saw their arm off."

Caroline made a face, and Charlotte amended, "Well, something like that anyway. You get the point."

Caroline sighed sadly, then resumed sucking her thumb.

"Dow." She announced, speaking around her thumb.

Charlotte knitted her brows and stared at the girl. "I beg your pardon?"

Caroline removed the thumb.

"Dell."

"What'd he do to you now?"

"Nothing. It's just, the first time I saw him, after that thing- and before that other thing I closed myself.

"I have no idea what you're talkin' about. You closed your legs?" When she saw Caroline shrug in agreement she added, "Well, that's understandable considering you thought he was gonna rape you before."

She shook her head. "No, I mean I did, but I also closed myself."

"Oh." She pursed her lips. "You mean you clamped shut your muscles down there."

"Yeah." She pursed her lips and looked away.

"Did the same when I heard Cooper outside. And the same when I see any guy."

"Again understandable."

"No it's not! That's not good! I don't like thinking that every man I see I think is gonna rape me."

"That's why I took you to that shooting range. And got you a new gun."

"But it didn't help! It didn't make me not be afraid and think those thoughts. I just thought after, hey that guy's gonna try to rape me and I can shoot them. Instead of just, hey that guy's gonna rape me. But it can't help. I'd shoot everyone who I thought wanted to jump my bones. I'd kill everyone including your stupid boyfriend Cooper."

"Jump your bones?"

"Fuck me, have sex with me, rape me, whatever."

"No, not whatever. Luanne, those five things are all distinctly separate."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"You shouldn't even be thinking that way."

"Duh! That's my point! Well one of them! I am too young to think about having sex with anyone or even saying that word because it's nasty! But yet here I am thinking about sex."

Charlotte held up a hand. "No, what you're thinking of is rape. I know you have no basis to compare the two, but you're thinking of sex as a violent act, and nothing more."

Thankfully the doorbell rang. Charlotte turned to it, but Caroline stopped her.

"No!" She called out. "I'll get it."

Charlotte watched as her niece awkwardly, slowly, and clearly painfully got up from the reclining chair, and with tiny mincing steps made her way to the door. She slowly opened the door, carefully took the bag from Cooper, probably recalling what had happened the last time she snatched for something, then slammed the door.

"Now go away!" She yelled. "And don't even think about coming near Charlotte! She does not love you, or even like you. And you are definitely not sleeping with her! So, go away!"

Charlotte blinked, looked at the door, then shrugged and walked away from it, considering the matter closed. After all, she hadn't entirely forgiven him. She hated him, when she actually thought about it. And she tried not to think about it. Definitely didn't want to think about their being right, as that would somehow make her wrong. And if they, Cooper's co-workers were wrong, not only could she be right, but she could have someone to be angry with. And that was a good thing.

When Caroline heard his car drive off she answered what she assumed were Charlotte's thoughts. "I don't like being mean to Cooper, I liked him better when he was nice," she whispered. "But I'm not forgiving him, and I'm not going to let him mess with you."

Charlotte rolled her eyes. Shit, she thinks she's protecting me! This couldn't continue. It made her feel like a dog on a leash, to be watched over and protected.

"Shit, Luanne!" she snapped. "He never did anything to you! And him standing outside that room was the good and right thing for him to do. Not every man on the planet is set to rape you! Cooper is not going to rape you, or me. If we sleep together that is adult business and none of yours! You shouldn't be thinking about sex period, so you just need to stop right there. Thinking you're gonna get raped, or might get raped is not thinking about sex. But I don't want you thinking about either, so stop it, Luanne, cuz I can't stand it! It's bad enough what happened to you, and being knocked up is just like cynide icing on a cake of gunpowder, all right? I get that it sucks, but you go dragging all this with you all the time, and it's not right. You need to stop!"

She took a deep breath, "God damn it, stop thinking that every person you see wants to rape you. Just stop because it isn't true! Cooper, Dell and Pete were never gonna rape you, or anyone else. Stop thinking that!" She was on the verge of tears but sucked it in. "Your father and his brothers are just a bunch of sick god-damn perverts! They are messed up! No one else is going to mess with you! Now stop being afraid of every man you see, and stop feeling tormented!"

Caroline had barely opened her shake and sandwich when Charlotte decided to vent her feelings. Caroline sat there, open mouthed and wide eyed. When Charlotte got to her last demand, there were tears in her eyes, and she'd grabbed onto her apple pie still in it's box. When Charlotte finished speaking, with a gasp, Caroline hurled the apple pie as if it were a football. By the time it hit Charlotte squarely on the forehead, Caroline was running out of the living room, crying.

Charlotte bent over to pick up the pie, still in it's box, amazingly. "Damn it," she muttered. She sighed, knowing she shouldn't have snapped on the girl like that. Ordering her to stop feeling whatever she was feeling was wrong, but it was still what Charlotte wanted. She wanted her niece to stop feeling scared and in pain and miserable, if ordering those emotions to go away didn't work, maybe it was a start. She grabbed her phone from her purse, still holding the pie and having every intention of eating it. She dialed and waited.

The voice on the other end wasn't one that she recognized.

"Who is this?"

"_Maya."_

"Oh. Well, I need to speak with your mother, put her on the phone."

"_Who is this?"_

This is Dr. Charlotte King. Put your mother on the phone. Now."

She heard the phones transfer hands and sighed in relief.

"I have a problem" She wasn't about to admit that she'd just in all likelyhood made the problem even worse.

"_What is it?"_

"It's the kid, she's talking about sex."

"_Okay……"_

"She shouldn't be! She's barely more than eleven! No kid her age needs to be thinking about sex!"

"_I agree."_

"The problem is that, from what she told me, just about any time she sees someone of the opposite sex, she thinks they're going to rape her, and her body responds accordingly."

"_Makes sense."_

"Right. While it's awful it makes sense."

"_I just meant that-"_

"I know what you meant. I'm saying I agree with you."

"However in her mind, she doesn' think she's just thinking about rape. She says that when she feels that way it means she's thinking about sex, and that is nasty for her to be thinking about. And she doesn't want to think about it, because so far as I know she really doesn't even like to see other people kissing."

Naomi laughed.

"_So she thinks it's wrong to be thinking about sex?"_

"It is," she answered bluntly. "If she was older I'd say it's normal, but not with her. She may have started her period early, but she's not there yet. The problem is she's thinking that sex and rape are the same thing. She thinks thinking about her rape is equivalent to thinking about sex. Or that thinking someone might rape her is thinking about sex. Which to her way of thinking, which is also the generally accepted Southern way of thinking, is very nasty."

"_I can see how that would be a problem. Not now as you certainly don't want to encourage her to be sexually active, but down the road it could cause serious intimacy issues."_

"I don't think she's ever going to be sexually active after what she's been through," she muttered frankly, angrily. She stopped short when she heard Caroline'd bedroom door creak open.

Caroline padded across the floor in her slippers and sleep shirt, hot water bottle in one hand, a list in her fist, and her thumb in her mouth. Removing the thumb from said mouth, she thrust the paper at Charlotte, holding it with four fingers, her thumb sticking out and away.

Charlotte took the paper carefully. "What's this?"

"A list of demands," she answered.

"Who you holdin' hostage?"

Caroline looked at her with confusion, but said nothing, just went back to sucking on her thumb.

Charlotte raised an eyebrow, but eyed the paper nonetheless. Finished, she shoved the paper back at the girl.

"You're not killing Cooper, and we're not goin' to France," she answered. "But we'll go to the toy store tomorrow."

" Gut. Bank koo."

"_What is she eating?"_ Naomi Bennett asked this question as the girl waddled back to her room.

Just then Caroline turned back and asked, "What about Addison Montgomery?"

"We'll see."

"You?"

"Never."

Then directing her attention back to Naomi she spoke,"Her thumb," she answered.

"_Oh."_

"So you see why I called you."

"_I do. But Charlotte, I'm really not the person who can give you advice on this. It's a very tricky situation."_

"Don't say it."

"_While I'm a mother and can help you on some things and appreciate others, I'm no expert on physical trauma and mental state. I really think the person you should be talking to is-"_

Charlotte rolled her eyes and hung up the phone before she could hear anything else.

She threw the phone on the couch, then made sure the front door was locked up tight. Charlotte switched off the lights and headed to the kid's room, intent on helping her finish her ginormous dinner. Maybe the kid had forgotten what she'd said to her. Hell, if Caroline was allowed to be hormonal, one outburst from her should be excused.

"Those fries better not be cold!" She hollered, taking a bite of the pie.


	21. Chapter 21

Caroline was pacing the lobby area sucking her thumb and carrying her tote bag. She was wearing black Capri leggings, white sneakers, and what was clearly one of Coopers' dress shirts, probably grabbed from Charlotte King's closet. Unless you looked at the girl closely, you couldn't tell she was pregnant.

"You look cute in that," Naomi smiled as she walked past.

Caroline smiled back momentarily, until clearly she realized that she was still angry with Naomi.

Naomi stopped suddenly and walked back. "You are wearing an undershirt under that, aren't you?

Caroline's small face reddened. "No," she whispered, "they don't fit anymore. I'm wearing some top of Aunt Charlotte's under."

Naomi nodded, but looked sidelong at Sam as she walked on to her office.

Not one to beat around the bush Pete stepped up to her and announced, nodding to her tote bag,

"I hope you don't have a gun in there."

Cooper smiled and commented, "Didn't think we'd see you back here."

"I'm here to keep an eye on you," she answered Cooper's comment.

"And it' s none of your business if I have a gun in here."

"Actually, it is. I could search you."

"I'd kill you, and you aren't allowed to search me, you have to have a warrant."

She seemed to remember something then, as her eyes widened then she glared and began savegly kicking Pete in the shins.

"Only cops need a warrant," Dell answered, overhearing the conversation as her dropped a stack of files on the front desk, then rushed over and calmly dragged the karate kid away from Pete. "He could just hold you upside down and shake you, and you couldn't do much about it besides filing assault charges."

"Thanks." She eyed the group warily. She was excited to see Dell, until she remembered that he'd helped Addison when she'd assaulted her. And that reminded her that she hated all of them, including Dell, and Cooper for being there and not doing anything. It really sucked hating everyone she knew.

" Do you all just follow each other around like that?"

Pete shrugged, "When there's nothing better to do."

"And work hasn't started yet," Dell added.

An arm went around her shoulders, stearing her away. "Leave her alone," Sam announced.

"Don't let them get to you," he added as he led her away from the group. "I'm glad to see you back here, I wasn't sure you'd be back."

"I'm only here to spy on Cooper."

He shrugged. "That's your business. Although," he lowered his voice to a conspiratorial whisper, "I do hope that if you do have a gun in your possession that it has a safety on it, and that you won't go showing it off to the kids or their parents in the lobby. Or of course, shooting anyone. Bad for business."

She smiled at him, then remembered abruptly that while she had liked him because he seemed like a nice dad, that he was as guilty as everyone else. She quickly stepped away from him.

Violet watched all this from her office, shaking her head. "Bad idea guys. You might want to dispurse and leave her before she pulls out whatever weapon she clearly has stashed in her tote bag."

When Cooper and Dell started to walk towards her, and the girl's look of hatred increased, Violet opened her door.

"Caroline, come here. I'd like to talk with you."

Caroline looked sidelong at her, and scurried over. When she was in her office, Violet leaned further out the door and hissed,

"Did you all learn nothing from the last time she thought people were ganging up on her? Not to mention that the other day you all assisted in raping her?!"

* * *

"Do you think that they would actually rape you?"

"I didn't think my daddy or my uncles would rape me," she answered flatly. "It could be anybody."

She nodded and suddenly came up with another idea.

"I could kill you."

Caroline blinked, shocked, but answered readily, "And I could shoot you."

Violet gave her a half smile. "What I mean is, you could get run over by a truck, or struck by lightning, or shot by anyone. Anything can happen, it's a scary world out there. But you can't live your life by hiding from it, you can't just stay at home while everyone else goes on living. Yes, the truth is that you could get raped by anyone, you can't tell who is the bad guy-"

Caroline sighed and her whole body slumped. "Great."

"So how'm I supposed to know who's gonna mess with me."

Violet knew if she said, you can't, that would leave the girl with no inner sense of security.

"Intuition. If you get a bad feeling about something or a situation, trust it. It's usually right."

"Always had a bad feeling about Addison Montgomery," she growled. "And I was right."

"Well, you see, that's a start."

"If you don't mind my asking, what are you doing here after what happened to you the other day?"

"I'm here to spy on Cooper."

Violet laughed. "Spy on Cooper? What, did Charlotte put you up to this?"

"No. I'm just watchin' him to see what he's about. Make sure he should be with my Aunt Charlotte."

Violet made a scoffing sound. "If there's anyone that needs to be 'watched for sutibility' in a relationship, it isn't Cooper. Charlotte's the one I'm worried about. I don't worry about him hurting her, ever, it's the other way around."

Once she realized what she'd said she clamped a hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry, that was rude," she apologized. "And unprofessional."

"You don't know my Aunt. And apparently she's done a good job of fooling you all."

"A good job of keeping people away from her, you mean."

"Yeah, that's on purpose."

Violet decided to steer their discussion back on track.

'Now, do you think Dell, or Cooper or Pete actually want to rape you?"

"No," she answered slowly. "Cooper has Charlotte to sleep with I guess, and from what I hear Pete sleeps with just about anybody, and I dunno Dell can probably get whoever he wants to, but he's not a slut about it. So technically since they all have access to sex I don't have to worry."

Violet swallowed a deep breath of air, wondering just what Charlotte King had told her niece. Then she breathed out and her therapist self answered, "Caroline, men don't rape people because they can't get sex elsewhere. Rape isn't about sex at all."

"It's the same thing."

"No, it isn't. Physically the same body parts are involved but there are a million differences. Like someone touching your face, or someone slapping you in the face. Same body parts, same motions, different intent. Rape isn't about needing sex. It's about wanting to hurt people, wanting, needing a feeling of power. Rape is about getting pleasure physically from another person being helpless and in pain."

Caroline looked at the ceiling, her head tilted, jaw agape with her tongue on the roof of her mouth deep in thought. She seemed to think on this for a while checking what she'd just heard with what she thought she knew. She tilted her head the other way considering something, and she just sat there mouth slightly open trying to wrap her mind around an idea that was still in many ways foreign to her.

"Oh." She finally answered, still clearly very confused.

"That's allright, you'll understand it better when you're older."

"Nevermind." Caroline got up and walked out of the office, moving past Naomi Bennet as she did so.

"What did you say to her?" Naomi asked. "She walked out of your office muttering, and looked so confused I'm surprised she didn't just walk straight into a wall."

"I just introduced a new way of thinking to her."

"Must be pretty new, looks like she needs her whole brain to process whatever you said."

She shrugged. "Might."

"Did Cooper talk to you about her? Did he speak with Charlotte?"

"No."

"Oh."

"Why?"

"No reason. It's just that I was going to suggest that you speak with Caroline about her perception of rape vs. sex."

"Ironic. That's exactly what we talked about. Well, that's what I talked about I suppose." No need to mention her insulting the girl's aunt.

Naomi nodded and began to walk away, then stopped. "Do you have a tape measure by any chance?"

"I do, in fact. And a hula hoop."

Naomi smiled and laughed at her. "Gauging how big you'll get?"

Violet shrugged. "It's in one of my drawers, or up in the closet- the tape measure, that is."

"Great, I'll get it now, thank you Violet."

"No problem."

After a nap in an empty exam room, Caroline King had found an excellent location to listen to and observe Cooper Freedman while he interacted with his patients and their parents. Caroline found that it was nearly hypnotic, watching the subtle nuances of Cooper's attitude towards both the children and their parents. The slight tilt of his head, widening of his eyes to reflect enthusiasm or surprise, the slight crinkle to show concern. Above all that, Cooper actually seemed to care. Not seemed to,he really did. And so Caroline found herself drawn out of the corner she'd been standing in, to standing just outside the exam room, eyes riveted on Cooper in awe.

"You know in some places, that's considered stalking. And I don't think the parents would like it if they knew you were standing there watching their kids get examined."

"Eew! I'm not watching that!" she insisted. "I'm just watching-"

"Cooper".

"When he talks to his patients. And the parents. I've never seen anything like it."

"Like what?"

"Cooper actually cares about the kids."

"Of course he does, he's a pediatrician. His job is to take care of kids."

She shook her head. "That's not normal at all."

"What do you mean?"

"People don't care about kids, not where I'm from anyway. Every adult, every parent and pediatrician sees children as an accursed nuisance."

She turned to Dell and pushed him aside. "It just doesn't make sense," she muttered quietly and shook her head. "I have to go."

* * *

"Good lord girl, will you sit down? Makin' me nervous."

She shook her head. "No."

"You finally get that ass-whuppin' you had comin' to ya or something?"

"No." She glared at her. "And I'm not the one that has an ass-whuppin' comin'."

"Well it ain't me."

"Then can it."

Charlotte cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow. "Don't think you can pull that hormonal crap on me. Considering we just got back from that damn toy store you wanted to go to, and I know those new toys of yours didn't just buy themselves."

Caroline sighed loudly.

"Geez, kid what is it? You been actin' weird all day."

"You only been with me for a few hours."

"Like I said, all day. And it's beyond me why the hell you'd wanna go stay at my office all day when you yourself said you weren't going to set foot in the building again. What the hell did you do all that time?"

She shrugged. "Oh! That reminds me. Do you have a screw driver?"

"Yes."

"And a saw, and some fishing line? Oh, and do we have any super glue?"

Charlotte looked at her oddly. "What in the world do you need that junk for?"

"Does that mean yes?"

Charlotte just shook her head. "I don't even wanna know."

Caroline grinned in a disturbing way, then went off to locate the items. Not fifteen minutes later, she's tossed the materials in her bag, then nonchalantly fixed a bowl of ice cream, standing against the wall in the living room across from Charlotte to eat it.

Charlotte didn't speak, simply enjoying the silence while she lay on the couch. Caroline was halfway done with her ice cream, when she broke the silence of the room to put voice to the thoughts in her head.

"Aunt Charlotte, when-"

"What?"

"I don't understand. Violet Turner said that rape isn't the same thing as sex."

"Yes. I said the same to you last night."

"Yeah, but, I still don't understand. I don't get it."

Good, you shouldn't."

Charlotte could almost hear Naomi Bennett clearing her throat in disapproval, she sighed irritated at messing up again and asked,

"What is it?"

"You and Cooper. He's really nice. He's really really good with kids. He really cares. I've never seen an adult that nice before, a guy anyway."

She shrugged. "Yeah, he's good with 'em."

"But you and him, I mean, you love him right? So… when.."

'You gonna spit it out, or should I go make myself a sandwich while I wait here?"

"Why do you let him do that to you?"

"Do what?"

"Have sex with you."

She opened her mouth to reprimand her, as she'd not been expecting that as their topic of conversation, but stopped. "Because I want him to."

Caroline made a face of disgust and horror. "Why?"

Charlotte succeeded in suppressing laughter, but not her smile. "Because."

Caroline looked at her very dubiously.

Charlotte stared back at her evenly, unwilling to elaborate. "I told you, sex is not like rape."

"So, he doesn't hurt you?" She looked at her with both concern and confusion.

"Of course not. He doesn't do anything I don't want him to," she added.

The last statement only resulted in Caroline looking even more confused.

"I don't get it,"

"Good. You just keep that level of confusion till you're thirty. Sex, when done properly does not hurt. And sex is most definitely not like rape."

She rose from the chair. "Now, that is all you're gonna get about it from me. I don't wanna hear another word about sex, and most definitely not about my sex life, or I will qualify that as you thinking about sex. And if that's the case, I will send your knocked-up ass straight to the nearest convent. And don't think that knowing this means you're grown. And just cuz you can grow a person in you doesn't make you an adult. I kin grow a plant, but that don't make me a tree."

Caroline looked disappointed, but soon resumed eating her ice cream as though nothing happened. Not five minutes later she announced,

" I just realized I left something at your office. I need to go back and get it, it's important."

Charlotte eyed the bag on the floor. "And you need to bring the saw?"

Caroline nodded readily.

Charlotte shrugged. "Went to the toy store for you-"

"To make up for not saving me from the lesbian and cannibals at Cooper's practice."

"Yes."

"It's not enough," she announced. "Take me to your work. Then leave me alone to find the stuff I'm looking for."

Charlotte rolled her eyes then exhaled and shrugged. "Whatever. If it will shut you up." She nodded to the door. "Go get in the car."


	22. Chapter 22

Wrote this pretty quickly. The formatting got messed up and I'm not sure how to fix it. Hopefully it doesn't mess with the ff version too much. Enjoy!

"'Bout time you got outta there," Charlotte announced as Caroline walked into the kitchen wearing slippers and a large towel. "Was startin' to think you'd died in there."

Caroline said nothing, simply grabbed a slice of toast from Charlotte's plate.

Charlotte eyed her disapprovingly. "And since you're not clothed I can clearly see you were just sittin in the tub trying to boil yourself like a lobster."

Caroline shrugged, taking a bite of toast.

"You look like a mutant candy cane. Half of you is red, and half of you is white. Now, put some clothes on. That towel barely fits around you."

"Gee, thanks," Caroline answered her tone like ice. "Nothin' fits me." She added.

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "Those leggings fit you the other day, and Cooper's shirt.

"Yeah, and that tee shirt of yours rolled up on me like a bra top," she answered exasperated. "Do you know how nasty that is?"

"Well shit then, at least wear a bath robe."

Caroline's mouth dropped open and she stared at Charlotte.

"What?"

"You swore! I'm gonna tell Mama you swore!"

Charlotte snorted in contempt as she slung her purse over her shoulder and began walking out of the dining room. "And I'll call her and tell her you're pregnant," she replied flippantly, not bothered in the least.

"Aunt Charlotte you're really, really…"

Charlotte stopped in the hallway and turned back, amused. "What?"

Caroline shook her head unable to put it into words. Finally she settled on, "You're really annoying, you don't act like Mama at all."

"You mean I'm not lyin' on my back with my legs in the air? And if I didn't have to leave, I'd wash that smart mouth of yours out with soap."

Caroline didn't understand what her Aunt Charlotte meant, and that pissed her off all the more. She just stood there glaring at her and to her irritation her aunt simply continued preparing to leave.

Annoyed that her aunt wasn't at least arguing back, Caroline followed after her.

"Well," she paused for a moment trying to think of an adequate retort, "well at least Mama isn't all mean and she lets me do what I want."

"Clearly. And she lets everyone else do what they want which is most likely how and why you're" she stopped herself abruptly and spun around to switch the subject.

"I'm about to leave, Luanne, you comin' with me to the office? You wanna stay over there today?"

Caroline looked at her in alarm. "Uh uh," she shook her head. "I'm not goin' over there, I'm stayin' here."

Charlotte glaced side-long at her. "That's fine by me. Put some clothes on, and don't set the house on fire."

"Fine."

"Wait!" Charlotte called out. She's opened the door and stopped, then turned around.

"What?"

"I forgot." She walked over to the living room. "You mentioned having nothing to wear." Charlotte pulled a large plastic bag from behind the couch. "Naomi Bennet dropped this off for you last night. Clothes, some bras," at the word bras her mouth seemed to turn sour, "stuff that you should be able to fit into."

Caroline waddled over, long past the days of being able to walk normally, and looked into the bag Charlotte had thoughtfully slung up on the back of the couch.

"Dr. Bennett bought these for me?"

Charlotte nodded. "All brand new. I thanked her for you."

"When did she drop these off?"

"Last night."

"After we got back from your office?"

"After you were in bed."

"Uh oh."

"Uh oh what?"

"Nothing, just, did she go back to her office after that?"

"How would I know that? Do I look like some sort of heathen psychic?"

Caroline swallowed and bit her lip. "That was nice of her."

"Nice? You bet it was nice of her. I sure as hell wasn't about to go shopping for maternity clothes with you."

Caroline sighed forelornly.

"Well, just thought you should try some of the stuff on. Lemme know if it doesn't fit. I'll call you at lunch."

With that she gave Caroline a kiss on the top of her head, and walked out the door. Caroline walked after her, closing the door behind her and locking it.

"Oh man, am I gonna get it," she groaned.

"Okay, that just doesn't make any sense. How could she do something to you, but not to Pete?" Addison looked from Sam to Pete.

"Probably because she expects Pete to be less than nice." Violet answered.

"I've never been anything less than civil to her." Pete added feeling slightly offended. He'd only been doing his job after all. And it was not his job to look after some kid. That was more Cooper's department.

"Right, and you think she wouldn't pick up on your 'civility;'? She knows who likes her and who doesn't." Violet smiled.

"She doesn't like you either," Cooper reminded her.

"No, she likes me, she hates the fact that I am pregnant. It makes her very uncomfortable."

"So, Charlotte was right?" Naomi spoke up as she absent mindedly ran her fingers across her bracelette, trying not to think of what Caroline had done to her. "She said she knew Caroline wouldn't like you or Addison?"

"Oh, I know she doesn't like me." Addison replied quickly. It was true.

"That's because she knows you don't like her," Dell countered. "I can't believe she messed with me! You all were the ones that said she liked me!"

_Dell, being the first to arrive had sat down at the desk to check voicemail for the practice, and immediately fell to the floor, the chair he sat in having come apart beneath his weight. Sam and Pete arrived together, coming in just in time to see Dell pushing himself up off the floor._

"_I think we need a new chair," Dell announced. _

"_She took all the screws out of the front desk chair," Dell admitted grudgingly, reflexively rubbing his backside._

"She booby-trapped my front door," Sam grumbled just as Naomi burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry," she excused, "it was funny! Wham! Right onto the floor!" She laughed again. "Still is funny," she added with a smirk.

"Oh yeah, and I suppose she didn't do anything to you?" He smiled and his eyes twinkled with laughter.

Naomi sobered then and lifted her chin proudly, refusing to answer.

Cooper looked at them. "What did she do?" He looked then at Addison.

She shrugged. "She took Naomi's chocolate stash."

"Ooh, ouch!" Cooper winced.

"Well, she didn't do anything to me," Pete insisted.

"Or me," Violet grinned. "I get her food."

"I bought her clothes!" Naomi erupted. "She still messed with me!"

"Wait, wait, how do you even know it was Charlotte's niece?" Cooper was trying to be rational about all of this. He found it hard to believe that Caroline would be able to have access to their practice without Charlotte's help, and harder still to believe that Charlotte didn't know about all of this.

"Experience," Violet answered.

"Deductive reasoning."

"Not to mention she's been hanging around here enough, in and out of everyone's offices. She knows where things are, not to mention everyone's morning routine."

"Morning routine?" Addison found it hard to believe that the kid knew that much about them.

"I'm only up at the front desk first thing," Dell explained, "after that I'm in my office. If she didn't know I'd be the first person to sit in that chair she could have just as easily ruined my office chair."

"You sure she didn't?"

"Checked."

"So, she's gotten you," Naomi began, "Sam, Me, and"

"That's it." Dell replied.

"That's it? What about Addy, and Cooper and Pete?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out."

"She gets back at people who have hurt her," Cooper explained, "so it stands to reason that the number one person she would want to hurt is Addison."

She held up her hands. "She hasn't. I've checked my office. Nothing has been messed with or booby-trapped."

"Same here," Pete answered.

"And she wouldn't do anything to you, because you weren't in the exam room," Dell answered looking at Cooper."

"Look," Pete spoke up, "this is all really fascinating, but I have better things to do than stand around wondering about what some scrawny kid is up to." He turned around and walked back into his exam room and slammed the door.

The rest of the practice was still standing there in shock when they heard Pete yell and something hit the floor.

"Damn it Caroline!"

The next instant Pete came storming out of the room, holding an herb jar in one hand for all to see.

"What?" Violet asked.

Pete glared, then held the container upside down. Nothing happened.  
"What's wrong?"

"The lid should fall off."

"So why isn't it?"

"It's glued shut. All of my canisters are glued shut!"

Naomi started laughing. "That's good too."

"So I guess it's okay she stole your chocolate?"

Naomi stopped laughing.

"So," Sam began, "that leaves you," he nodded at Addison, "and Cooper."

"But she hasn't done anything to either of us."

"Now just ask yourself, does that make sense? I guarantee you she has done something, you just haven't found it yet."

"Wait a minute," Dell's eyes widened in realization. "When she was here yesterday she said she was here to spy on you-"

"Clearly she was lying."

"Or, that's just not all she was here doing. She was staking the place out."

Sam chuckled. "Is Charlotte like this? It's juvenile, but it's funny."

"Charlotte King doesn't go around booby-trapping people's places of business." Addison didn't care for the woman, but she understood .

"But I bet she does exact revenge," Sam continued, "and that's exactly what Caroline is doing, given limited resources."

Later on that day, with no further discovery of booby-traps or anything of that nature the group had pretty much left the thought of Caroline King alone. However, not everyone in the practice was so fortunate.

At lunch time, tormented by her secrets, Naomi gently pulled Sam aside into her office.

"Charlotte wants Caroline to deliver her baby here."

Sam's eyebrows seemed to jump.

"What?"

"She and I have been in regular conversation regarding Caroline. She said that she wants Caroline to deliver here, not at her house and definitely not at the hospital."

"Definitely not at the hospital? That's insane! Because god-forbid she should need serious medical intervention. I mean, she's what, ten and looks it, so no of course not, there's no way a kid with hips her size would need medical interventions during labor."

"Charlotte's counting on the odds that either the baby will be small or that she'll go into early labor."

"For what Charlotte King is hoping, the girl should have gone into labor months ago. Naomi, I saw that sonogram, and I've seen her, that is no small baby. What is Charlotte King thinking?! Though it seems to me that she hasn't been at all."

"Sam, she's doing the best she can."

"You're the one that went out last night and bought Caroline maternity clothes."

"Actually the bras aren't maternity, and most of the clothes aren't, they're just large sized junior's clothes."

"Fine. But Charlotte is not doing the best she can for Caroline. She's doing what's best for Charlotte."

"Well what is she supposed to do? Sam, if this was Maya- I wouldn't even be functioning. I'd be lying in bed crying my eyes out."

"You'd help her, you'd explain things to her."

"I wouldn't want to scare her, and I'd make you help me."

"You wouldn't have to make me."

"The point is Charlotte has no one to help her, Caroline was essentially dumped on her, and I'm sure Cooper is right, this all must scare her to death."

"Imagine what the kid is feeling! Charlotte doesn't have the luxury to be scared! And she better not be scared in front of that kid!"

Naomi sighed slowly. "Charlotte hasn't told Caroline anything. Caroline is in denial. I think it's for the best. She's been traumatized Sam. Telling her what labor and child birth is like? Not a good idea."

"Someone has to tell her something!"

"I almost did. If it wasn't for Dell interrupting us and scaring the daylights out of her, I'd probably have told her way more than she needed to know. And she ran straight to Charlotte."

Sam shook his head.

"From what she tells me, Caroline knew nothing about sex. Nothing about anything, certainly nothing about childbirth besides what was shown on tv. Her mother pulled her out of all the sex ed type of classes."

"So, you agree with her?"

"I do Sam, and now I'm grateful I didn't tell her anything. Usually knowledge is power, but in this case, knowledge would be terrorizing. I won't put her through that. Better she be confused and slightly scared than aware and petrified."

She opened Sam's desk and cupboard drawers in search of any hidden chocolate. She closed the last drawer with a bang and sighed aloud in frustration before announcing, "Did I mention that Charlotte doesn't want Caroline to have an epidural?"

Sam grimaced. "Okay now _I'm_ petrified."

Okay I'm now realizing that this is a really long story. You guys are the ones reading, so lemme know, do you want me to continue until the story comes to it's natural conclusion, or just end it quickly?


	23. Chapter 23

At the knock on the door, Caroline, wearing her bath robe, not having the guts to try on any of Naomi's boughten clothes, wandered over, kicked a stool over, stepped up onto it, opened the peep hole and looked out.

A McDonald's bag stared back at her. She was already prepared to unlock the door and open it for the McDonald's bag when Dell Parker's head peeked out from the side of it. Caroline frowned, sighed audibly, then jumped down, kicked aside the stool and opened the door.

"Hey, Caroline!" Dell brightly smiled and greeted her as he stepped inside. "Thought you might be getting bored and hungry and want some lunch."

"You call that lunch? It's unhealthy as hell. What, you want me die of a coronary?"

Dell paused for a moment, unsure of what to say. "Violet said you liked McDonald's."

"If I liked to go on killing sprees would you indulge that as well?"

Completely confused by her behavior, not to mention word choice, Dell nonetheless walked inside further, and decided to plop the bag down on the coffee table in the living room.

Not trusting him, she stood while he sat on the couch, leaning against the wall, her hands on her hips.

"What do you want?" she asked. "Am I in trouble or something? Did someone die?"

Dell shrugged innocently. "I meant what I said."

"Uh huh," her tone betrayed her doubt and suspicion.

"Oh," Dell drew the word out as he stretched himself into a comfortable position on the couch, "you mean about those booby traps you set in the office." He nodded and smiled.

Caroline looked hurt. This was supposed to be taken seriously.

Dell glanced at her and changed his expression to a more somber one. "It must have taken some doing to booby trap the entire practice."

Caroline smiled gleefully then, like a child a Christmas, and asked eagerly, "Are they mad?"

It saddened him to see how hopeful she was about this. Yet he knew if he answered the full truth, that though some of them were mad, they, unlike she, understood the true reasoning and psychology behind it, most thought of it as funny. So for Caroline's sake, he adopted a very serious tone and replied,

"Yes. They were all furious when they found out."

Caroline grinned wider though that hardly seemed possible, then squealed with joy and clapped her hands.

"Good!" She shouted, then she squealed with happiness again. "Goody, goody, goody! They should be mad! They deserved it!"

Her child-like response both gladdened him, and made him feel as though a knife were twisting into his heart. Dell sighed inwardly. It was all so sad.

Casually he reached for a burger and asked, "But why did you only get some of us? Why didn't you get Addison-"

"Who says I didn't?" She interrupted. Dell smiled at that. _I knew it!_

"Or Violet or Cooper?" He finished.

Caroline shrugged. "I don't have anything against Violet," she answered honestly. "And never mind about Cooper."

"You're not gonna get him?"

"Mind your own business." Her voice was at once crisp, and cold, a mimicry of Charlotte King.

Dell smiled again, unable to conceal his amusement over all of this. Frankly he was looking forward to what she'd do to both of them.

"And you know," Caroline approached him, "Aunt Charlotte will not like the fact that you're here, or that you even know where she lives."

Dell gave a half smile and replied, "I didn't tell her I was coming over here. Now, if you don't tell her, we won't have a problem."

She bent over and grabbed the second burger from the bag. Straightening up, she grabbed her back suddenly, then retreated back to her spot against the wall.

Alarmed, Dell started to rise from the couch, when Caroline glared at him.

"Come near me and die." The words were sharp.

Dell froze Not out of fear, but out of respect for her. Clearly she didn't need anything else to worry about besides what was going on inside of her body at the moment. He held up his hands innocently, watching her intently. Her entire body was motionless and tense. Clearly, she was in pain, and spending every ounce of her energy on fighting against it.

"Caroline," he kept his voice both low and steady, "I know I'm not your doctor, and I'm certainly not your aunt, but I'd like to help you, if I can."

"Can't." Her eyes were cinched closed, her breathing shallow. She gripped her burger still in her hand, frozen in place as if movement might kill her.

"Caroline, clearly you're in pain. Let me try to help-"

She shook her head and made a negating sound.

After a moment she drew enough breath to add, "Go away!"

"Caroline you're hurting-"

"It doesn't matter, you can't help go away!"

Dell finally rose from the couch and approached her when he saw tears rolingl down her cheeks.

She dropped the burger, and moved away from him, grabbing a gun Dell hadn't noticed on a side table.

Caroline made her way slowly towards the bathroom, then slammed the door.

Dell heard her lock the door, heard bath water run, then the sound of her removing the safety and cocking the gun.


	24. Chapter 24

Something to get us from point A to point C.

"Cooper!" He hissed, his voice barely a whisper.

"_Dell? Where are you? You were supposed to be back-"_

"I need your help."

"_What's wrong?"_

"Would Caroline tell you if she was really hurt?"

"_What?"_

"I'm at Charlotte's house. I came over here to try to talk to her- now she's in the bathroom and won't come out."

"_And you think she's hurt."_

"I know she's hurting. Something's wrong. She was in so much pain she could barely straighten up, and I just realized she intentionally wouldn't sit down. It looked like her back hurt her bad, possibly something with the baby too. But she wouldn't let me near her. Now she's in the bathroom running bath water. She keeps telling me to leave."

"_Then why don't you?"_

"Because I think she's hurt! I can't just leave her."

"_Caroline is stubborn as hell and prideful, not to mention vengeful, but she's not an idiot. If she was really hurt, Dell, if she really needed help, she'd ask for it. Even if you were Addison, who she hates by the way, she'd ask for it. Well," he amended, "maybe not Addison."_

"So you're saying I should just"

"_Leave. Look, tell her that I told you that I know Charlotte is planning on calling in say, a half hour, that she'd better be out of the bathroom and able to take the call or she'll think she's dead. Ask her if she's sure she wants you to leave, or if you need to call Charlotte so she can come home. Trust me Dell, if she was really badly off, that'd be the first thing she'd ask for."_

"So you're really okay with this?"

"_I know her, Dell. Caroline has been in a lot of pain during this pregnancy. This is just one of the first times you've seen it."_

Dell sighed.

"Fine."

* * *

"I thought she was gonna kill herself. That she was turning on the bath water to cover up the sound of the shot."

It didn't take long for Dell to spill the beans once he got back to the practice about where he'd been. Cooper interrupted him, just as he joined Sam, Addison and Naomi in Violet's office, after finishing up with a patient.

"Wait, hold on, I must have missed this. Dell what's the part of the story you didn't tell me?"

"Caroline had a gun."

"Way to leave out information!"

"You can't tell Charlotte I was there, okay?"

"Dell, I"

"Just don't, okay? I cleaned up everything, nothing is a mess. She'll never know I was there."

"Fine." He answered, not looking happy about it. Knowing that if Charlotte found out, she'd know that he knew because everyone at the practice was like an open sieve when it came to new information or keeping secrets.

"So," Naomi pressed him,"what did you do?"

"Well, I went over and tried the door- it was locked, of course. Caroline told me to go away."

"And then?"

"I said I can't go away if you're going to kill yourself."

"Makes sense," Sam answered.

"Caroline answered, "It's not to kill me with. It to kill you with, if you come in here."

Naomi began laughing hysterically. At the tone of her laugh Sam looked at her in concern.

"I'm sorry," she spat out, "it's just so," she gasped, "funny!"

She kept laughing and Addison looked around at the group, glad to see that they had all come to the same consensus that she had. She put her arm around Naomi's shoulders as her friend continued laughing.

"It's just funny," she laughed, gasping. When she began gasping more than she laughed Addison gently turned her and began to lead her to her office, just as she began sobbing uncontrollably and sank to the floor.

Sam clamped his lips together and shook his head angrily, though he wasn't exactly certain who he was angry with. To be angry with the child was wrong, but he sure as hell was angry about something. Perhaps that this child uninvited had had such an impact upon his practice- and on his wife. Ex-wife.

"I have to go," he announced.

* * *

"Well, they do have another thing coming if they think I'm going to cave in to that! I didn't get to be chief of-"

She'd stepped into the house still insisting when she stopped suddenly just past the thresh hold. She inhaled and announced, "It smells like a boy."

Cooper chuckled and walked in after her. "What are you talking about?"

She smelled the air again. "That," she insisted, motioning to the air. "It smells like a boy."

Cooper suppressed laughter. "I don't smell anything. How can you be so certain that it smells like a boy? You sure it's not me you're smelling?"

"Doesn't smell like you," she answered curtly. "I have a nose like a blood hound, Cooper. It also smells like McDonalds. A boy has been in this house."

"Really? You really think that Caroline would let some guy in? After she almost killed everyone at my practice and probably still thinks we all want to-"

Charlotte looked sickened. "Don't say it."

She walked in further and closed the door. "I'm gonna get to the bottom of this," she announced as though speaking to herself.

"Luanne Caroline King!" She bellowed. "Who has been in this house? It smells like boy! Boy, and McDonald's! What the hell have you been doing?"

She stood and waited. Cooper sat on the couch, seeing a bag of McDonald's as he passed.

"Where the hell is she?" She asked, clearly both confused and annoyed that the girl didn't instantly appear when summoned. "What the hell is going on?"

Without waiting for an answer, Charlotte hustled down the hallway. The bathroom door was open, so she continued to the girl's room.

"Luanne!"

Caroline made a face and groaned, upset at having her sleep disturbed.

"Aunt Charlotte, I don't feel good."

"Luanne, I don't-" She stopped when she saw the girl's face.

"What's wrong?" The question came out sharp, though that wasn't her intention.

"It hurts to sit down," she moaned. "It hurts to do anything. The only thing that doesn't hurt is sitting in the tub, or sleeping, but even that hurts."

Charlotte bit her lower lip and stared at Caroline for a moment. She straightened her shoulders as she announced, "I'm going to the store. I'll be back directly. Stay there."

She walked business like down the hall to the front door. "Going to the store for some things," she announced for Cooper's benefit, leaving him seated on the couch as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

At the sound of yelling, Charlotte sat up up in bed. By the time she heard words being screamed she was out of bed and running to Caroline's bedroom.

She flung the door open, careful not to let it bang against the door and saw a shadow of Caroline thrashing about in bed. The night light she'd insisted upon when she first arrived proved useful as the comforters still covering the windows could turn the room pitch black otherwise.

Charlotte watched for a moment, hating this. Caroline was kicking with her feet and flailing with her arms. Charlotte watched the girl's army of stuffed animals fly off the bed and richochet off of walls, or be knocked to the floor.

She was struck with the idea that having experienced and lived through 3 rapes was one thing, but to have to re-live it? Charlotte felt sickened and disgusted.

"Nooooo!" She fought against her bedsheets, struggling against whoever-

"Daddy!"

Charlotte cringed physically, and fought to keep the remains of her dinner down. Sick.

"I'll kill the son-of-a-bitch," she muttered angrily as she stormed toward the girl.

"Well, kill him again," she corrected aloud. "I'd happily kill him again."

With that she put a hand to Caroline's shoulder. She wasn't surprised when it was violently knocked off.

"Mama!"

"Luanne, wake up!" She ordered. "You're safe! Wake up!" She grabbed her shoulder again and shook her.

The lights turned on suddenly, and Charlotte remembered Cooper had spent the night. She'd forgotten about his existence, so focused was she on her niece. Now she remembered he'd lain in bed talking about Violet, while Charlotte lay there thinking she wanted to kill him.

Charlotte was debating about slapping her when Caroline opened her eyes. Charlotte could feel her pulse racing, and now with her eyes open she could see terror in the girl's eyes unlike anything she'd seen in her life. She was dripping in sweat and began shaking and sobbing at the same time. Charlotte pulled her to her.

"I can't make it stop!" She sobbed, the words garbled and jagged.

"Make it go away, Aunt Charlotte! I hate it! I hate it!"

"It's all right. You're safe now. Those bastards will never hurt you again."

Caroline just cried harder. "I hate it! I just want to die! I can't make it go away!"

Charlotte wasn't sure if her niece were speaking of the baby or of her rapes. Still, she sighed and finally told her, "They're dead. That other uncle of yours and your pathetic father are both dead. Got what was comin' to 'em. And your other uncle will rot in jail, if he's lucky. Even criminals can't stand a child molester, most likely they'll kill him. Anyway, your other uncles, Uncle Duke and Uncle Landry, men that do love you and would never hurt you took care of all that. And I'm taking care of you because I love you. What those things, those animals did to you- they didn't love you. If you love someone you could never hurt them. Not like that. Those bastards are dead, Luanne. They're never coming back. You don't have to be afraid any more."

About a half hour later, exhausted, and sucking her thumb, Caroline finally fell back to sleep. But even in sleep, she refused to loosen her hold on her aunt. And as she'd done many nights before, Charlotte resigned to spending the night squished into a small bed with a child. A child who took up the space of two children, which was considerably accurate considering Caroline was housing another child inside herself. Charlotte made a face, disgusted and tried not to think too much about it. The only difference this time was that Cooper was there.

When he was sure she was asleep, he stepped into the room.

Charlotte spoke without looking at him. "I wasn't sure about telling her before. Now she won't have any more nightmares about it." She kept her eyes glued on Caroline as she gently pushed locks of hair from her forehead.

"I'm surprised it took her this long to have one."

'Oh," Charlotte shook her head. "This ain't the first one she's had by a long shot. What, you think you'd sleep easy if someone hurt you like that?!" Things just got worse after…after all that stuff that happened at your practice."

"Want me to dis-lodge you?"

Charlotte gave a tiny shake of her head. "No," she whispered. "I'm fine here."

He knew better than to say anything. He silently walked back to the bedroom.

She hadn't just gone to Walgreens that night for 'some things', unless Walgreens gave out supplies of morphine like lollipops. He hoped Charlotte would either examine her again, or allow Naomi or Addison to do it. He wasn't an expert in pregnancy by any means, but this just did not seem normal for anyone to be in that much pain.

From careful eaves dropping later that night he knew that Charlotte had given her a doughnut bubble to sit on, a shot of morphine, and bottle of Nair. At some point Charlotte left her to read the directions while she grabbed the kitchen timer and set it in the bathroom. That was about when he'd heard her yell out, "What the hell is a loaded gun with no safety doing in here?"

Fortunately, for both his sake and Caroline's she let that drop. Apparently the use of the Nair took prevalence. And Cooper was certain that he did not want to know why.

He grabbed up a pillow and the comforter from Charlotte's bed and carried it into Caroline's room. As he dropped them both on the floor, at a safe distance from the bed to avoid being stepped on he had a nagging feeling that he'd soon be spending more time at Charlotte's house each night than at Violet's. And it wouldn't be because of Charlotte.

"I think I'd rather be with Violet," he muttered pulling the comforter over himself.

"What was that?" Charlotte asked, having excellent hearing as well as her extraordinary sense of smell.

Cooper grinned sheepishly. "Nothing," he whispered.


	25. Chapter 25

Before I forget, remember that this is all based upon what was known in season 2, specifically about Charlotte. And specifically meaning that back then, before they announced that Charlotte was a urologist, all indications pointed to her being a neo-natal specialist. Which, for those that don't know, would also mean that Charlotte is an OB/GYN, as from what I understand, you can't be a neonatologist without first having the OB field covered. On top of all general practitioner knowledge, of course. This is why earlier in this story I referred to Charlotte as being a 'women's doctor', or at least being skilled in that area, while not pursuing it actively.

On with the story:

When the door bell rang, she rolled her eyes, and quick and irritated kicked over the footstool and stood up to the peep hole. Figuring it was Dell come back about something stupid, but no doubt with food, she was willing to hear him out while she ate.

But when she opened the peephole Caroline was more than surprised at just who was standing there.  
"Can I come in?"

Caroline's face looked frightened and worried as it shone through the barred peep-hole of Charlotte King's front door.

"Am I in trouble?" She asked.

Pretending to be Southern in nature if not voice he answered sternly, "I'm sorry I asked you a question. It wasn't a question. Open the door," he ordered.

He saw her face disappear from the peephole, heard a thud and the sound of latches being released. As Caroline held the door open for him he noticed she still was worried and obeying out of fear alone. Sam shrugged. Whatever worked, it was fine with him.

"You're home alone," he announced hiding his concern. While he didn't always like having the girl at the practice to be baby sat, he certainly didn't think that at this point she should be left alone.

For a brief moment she looked at him the way Charlotte sometimes did, as if he were stupid, already asking a question he knew the answer to. But then the look vanished as did the expression that she were about to spit out a smart aleck answer. It was because she was afraid of him. Sam knew that the fear was okay for the moment, serving his purpose, but that it couldn't remain so.

"Yeah, yes," she answered quickly, more formally.

So it worked for him and he might be able to get it continue to work to his advantage, which really only meant working to the girl's advantage.

He stood where he was, until she fumblingly offered him a chair to sit in in the living room.

He'd nodded and said thank you in answer before sitting.

Caroline stayed at a safe distance tapping her toes, her eyes darting from one side of the room to another.

"You're not planning on shooting me, are you?" He asked keeping his voice serious.

Her eyes widened instantly, and her mouth puckered, cheeks reddening as though she were on the verge of tears.

Quickly realizing his mistake he shook his head. "Nevermind, forget I said anything." He hadn't meant to make her cry.

"Am I in trouble?" She repeated her previous question.

"For what?"

"For anything," she offered.

He shrugged. "Maybe, probably not."

She gave a slight nod, then continued to stand silent.

Wondering why I'm here, he knew.

"Sit down," he gave her a smile then to let her know it wasn't a command.

She shook her head sadly. Then she sighed.

After a while she sat down on the couch, but looked hardly more comfortable than she'd been standing. She tried adjusting her position several times to alleviate discomfort to no avail, while Sam looked away pretending to be fascinated with the wall.

When she's stuffed every possible pillow behind herself, and Sam felt her fidgeting stop he resumed his original pose realizing belatedly she was probably jealous of his relaxed pose, and the fact that he wasn't in pain.

"You shouldn't be left alone," he announced saying what was immediately on his mind.

She shrugged, trying to look unconcerned, and not in pain.

"Why are you here?"

Good question. He certainly wasn't going to tell her the truth. If he did, she might tell Charlotte, and that might not be good. So he decided to speak around the truth, no matter how unpleasant the conversation would be.

"You shouldn't be so angry with Dell."

Her mouth became a straight line, her jaw tightened. She let out a slow quiet sigh, and Sam knew it was because she was keeping herself from saying whatever she was thinking.

"He really cares about you."

He saw her face cloud with anger and other emotions that she was working hard to conceal. The result was that her face scrunched up much like a pouting child before a temper tantrum. He remembered then that Cooper had mentioned she liked to throw things.

"Go away," her voice was watery and her lower lips stuck out.

"Caroline, I just meant that you should-"

She shook her head.

"Just go. Leave. Go away now. My Aunt Charlotte will not like that you were here."

Her jaw was so tight, it had to be painful. So to keep from causing her more pain or exerting herself further, as the tight rein she had on her real emotions had to be exhausting, Sam gently rose from the couch.

"Fine," he answered keeping his voice calm and non-judgmental. "But if you need anything you know you can always call us at the practice.

She didn't even nod in response.

* * *

Cooper dropped down onto the couch in Sam's office and sighed. Sam raised an eyebrow.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"Whenever I'm around Charlotte's niece, I feel…well, it's not like I," he paused for a moment in thought, "I mean I know that, I would know what to do if-"

Sam smiled and chuckled. "You're afraid she's going to go into labor, aren't you?"

Sam laughed harder and gave a knowing grin.

Cooper looked at him in shock. "How'd you know?"

He cocked his head and shrugged up one shoulder. "I know."

Cooper eyed him warily. "You know?" He looked at him more closely. "You know?" He repeated. "You wouldn't know unless, unless"

"I've felt the same way too."

"Around Caroline?" He sighed in relief. "Thank God, it's not just me."

"Nope." Same shook his head. "Naomi."

"What?!"

He nodded and Cooper leaned forward. Sam nodded towards the door. "Close it."

Quickly, Cooper did eager to hear whatever Sam had to say.

"Now, I love Naomi, you know. I mean, she was my wife, the mother of my child. And I love Maya, I of course I loved Naomi even more when she was pregnant- but I was scared too."

"Scared?"

"Out of my mind scared. While I loved the idea of becoming a father, and I was scared of how I would be able to become that- I was more scared, well- I mean, you know, the thought of seeing someone you love in pain. And the pregnancy had already been hard on her. The thought of her being in labor and being in all that awful pain? And then I would just have to stand there and watch it? It scared me to death."

"But when it actually happened, it was all okay, right?"

He snorted. "Hell no. It was worse. It was even worse than I imagined, even with my slammin' imagination. It was terrible. It was a nightmare. I apologized to her so much, and told her I'd do all of it for her would never get her pregnant again or she could kill me, and I meant it. I wanted to take back the whole idea of having a child-" he paused and shook his head, his eyes closed at the memory.

"Wow." Cooper exhaled and made a face of pained sympathy. "That is bad. I mean you'd think that being doctors and all, and seeing births and delivering babies, I mean we've all done it. I've done it."

Sam laughed. "I know. That's why you refuse to have anything to do with patient deliveries anymore."

"Hey, I don't see you stepping up in the department either. And yes, I happily let Dell and Pete have that area covered."

"I'm good once they're out," he continued, "the babies. And you know, that other stuff that's done to make a baby isn't so bad either," he grinned, "it's what happens in between- I hated it. All the screaming and crying."

"I know what you mean, not my cup of tea either."

Cooper sighed again. "So you know where I'm coming from."

"I know exactly where you're coming from."

"I just don't get how it doesn't phase Addison or Naomi, I mean we're men and have no fear of something that painful happening to us because it physically can't happen- they're women it is a real possibility for them."

"We're sissies."

"Yeah."

Cooper sat for a while then finally blurted out, "Something happened last night. At Charlotte's."

Sam's eyes widened in fear. "The kid have the baby?" He asked as a way to keep Cooper from knowing he'd visited the girl already that morning.

"No, nothing like that."

"Good." But you were afraid she was gonna?"

"I thought we went over that."

Sam held up his hands apologetically, but couldn't help grinning.

"Charlotte left us alone to go to the store-"

Sam laughed. "Did she pull her gun on you?"

"Not exactly. She did remind me that she had it, though. She stayed in bed for a long time, then she came out to get something to eat. At first she was upset to see me there, I didn't think she knew I was there, but then she was okay, we talked, ate, things were normal."

"And?"

"And all of a sudden she seizes up in pain, screaming."

Sam stared, wide-eyed.

"It was her back. I thought something was wrong earlier, she wouldn't sit down, and then it made sense that her back was hurting the whole time."

"What did you do?"

"She just stared sobbing, she couldn't move. I asked if it was her lower back like before and she nodded, because she couldn't do anything else." He took a breath in, "So I tried to remember what Pete had done, and hoped I was right. I put her in that turtle pilates yoga whatever pose, with her hands and knees on the floor, and pushed down on the backs of her hips with both hands. I felt something pop, then she relaxed and started crying."

Sam had been so engaged in Cooper's story that he hardly noticed Naomi hurrying past his office in her coat.

When Cooper paused for breath, the fact registered. Sam immediately rose from his chair and opened the door.

"Nae, where are you going?"

Naomi stopped in the hall, slinging her purse over her shoulder. "House call," she answered smiling.

Sam opened his mouth to say something, but as Naomi turned back around, he closed it and stepped back into his office.

"What is it?"

Sam sat down on the couch next to Cooper. "Said she had a house call."

Cooper looked confused. "I didn't think you could get IVF treatments at home."

"You can't."

"I didn't know Naomi really did house calls anymore," Sam spoke again, voicing his confusion, "usually Addison or Pete have that covered."

"Usually Pete," Cooper nodded agreeing.

Sam sighed. "I might as well tell you. I went to Charlotte's house today to see Caroline."

Cooper nodded appreciatively. "How was she?"

Sam grinned and answered, "Not in labor." He started laughing then and slapped Cooper on the back.

"You cannot tell anyone about that!" Cooper insisted.

"What?"

"Hey, I'm serious. You tell about that and I'll tell everyone that you were a sissy about your own kid's birth!"

"Hey! That's not a joking matter!"

"So we're agreed."

Sam looked at him sidelong and sighed deflating like a balloon. "Fine," he agreed grudgingly.

Cooper stood up then, announcing ominously, "Naomi doesn't make house calls."

"No, she doesn't." Sam agreed.

"Something's going on."

"That would be my guess."

"Are we going to find out what's going on?" Cooper looked at Sam the light of adventure in his eyes.

Sam grinned. "Yes, yes we are."


	26. Chapter 26

So to answer the question, Caroline is 4ish months pregnant. However her small stature makes it appear as though she's about six months along, which is pretty common in such conditions. And it's been about a week since she bobby trapped the practice, I'd say. I know there was something else I was supposed to address, but I've forgotten. Oh well. Oh, and there's a line I put in and kept in just because it's so stupid it's funny. It cracks me up every time I read it. It's just...dumb. It barely makes sense, but it's funny.

"Naomi, can you talk?"

"Uh, sure."

"You're not busy?"

"I'm driving."

"Okay, well, I just wanted to tell you something. I don't want there to be any secrets between us"

Sure, Sam what is it?"

"I went to Charlotte King's house this morning to talk to Caroline."

"Really? How did that go?"

"Well, she didn't pull a gun on me. But I think Dell was right to be concerned, it really doesn't look like she's tolerating this pregnancy very well."

"Shock of the decade, Sam. What else?"

"I told her she needs to forgive Dell, she got really upset, tried to act like she wasn't. I've never seen anything like it. She was clearly upset, more than upset and probably feeling emotions that she couldn't even process, I know it's hard for kids to understand feeling more than one emotion at a time. Then she just steeled herself up, like a rock and just would not let her emotions through. That's when she asked me to leave."

"You didn't try to pull that 'old-school' parenting charm on her, did you?"

"Not….exactly."

"Oh, Sam," she groaned.

"Did you two talk about anything else?"

"Wasn't really much talking going on, but no. Oh, and before I forget, I spoke with Cooper a minute ago, and he said that Caroline's sciatica flared up last night."

"Does Charlotte know?"

"I don't know, I didn't ask."

"Well I just wanted you to know that's where I was this morning, trying to patch this all up. Didn't work out too well, but that's what I tried. Like I said, I don't want any secrets between us."

"That's great Sam, I appreciate it," she answered brightly. "But if you think that's going to guilt me into telling you where I'm going right now, you're mistaken." She smiled picturing the look of shock and amazement on his face, not realizing how transparent his reasoning had been.

"But I-"

"Gotta go, Sam. Driving. Don't wanna cause a wreck."

Sam pulled the phone from his ear.

"Well?" Cooper asked.

Sam shook his head. "No dice."

"I guess it would be out of the question to try and follow her, or guess where she's going and meet her there?"

"Yeah, this is as far as I go, man. Not about to chase her around. If you want to, be my guest. But it sure didn't sound like she wanted to divulge where she was headin'."

"So, we have to go back to work?"

He nodded. "Looks like it."

* * *

"Hey, open the door! I've got my arms full!"

Caroline sighed once she realized the voice she was hearing didn't belong to her aunt. With a groan she pulled herself up from the couch she'd been lying on and walked slowly to the door, not bothering to look through the peep hole.

She opened the door and Naomi Bennett walked in.

"Where's the kitchen?"

Caroline pointed, and Naomi carrying grocery bags in both arms walked to where she indicated.

Shortly after she'd deposited herself on the couch opposite Caroline.

"I think it's time we had a talk about what happened the last time you were at the practice. And I'm not talking about the time you booby-trapped the place."

She saw Caroline steel herself stubbornly.

"I know your Aunt Charlotte hasn't said much to you about it, and we certainly didn't have the time to explain things when it happened."

Her face was red, her breathing rapid and shallow, her jaw clentched. She was sure that this was what Sam had been describing. Except she was sure that this was worse. You can only poke so much at something before it pops. And she was feeling pokey.

"I know you're angry, it's okay to be angry."

Caroline tightened her lips and stared hard at the wall.

"You can be angry. It's okay to be angry with me, with your Aunt Charlotte, with anyone."

Caroline shook her head hard.

"Why would I be mad at her?" She growled. "_She_ didn't do anything to me."

"What I'm saying is, it's okay to be angry. It is."

"You were wrong. You did things you shouldn't have."

"Caroline you were having severe muscle spasms. We had to look at you to see what was wrong."

"And what good did that do? After I stopped hurting, you should have just left me alone! But you didn't!"

"No," she answered calmly. "We didn't."

"Why didn't you?" She yelled finally looking at her, nearly screamed the words, tears beginning to escape from her eyes.

"What Addison did to you, the exam she performed was to check to make sure that you didn't have any permanent damage or diseases from the rape."

"Rapes," she corrected quietly her tone now disgusted and angry.

"But you did have damage, and it's a good thing we caught it when we did, and that Addison was able to remove the tissue damage.. You would have ended up with some very serious painful problems if we hadn't."

"You shouldn't have. I said no. I told you I didn't want it."

"I know."

"You hurt me!" She cried. You of course meaning, all of them, Addison alone and or Naomi alone. The girl's face was fully red now, nostrils flared and

Then she seemed to realize she was losing control of her emotions. Quickly she took a breath in and turned back to face the wall.

She was angry, furious, but holding it all in. Barely.

"Go away." She ordered, pouting and glaring at the wall.

"I'm not going anywhere."

Caroline looked at her in shock, clearly finding it impossible to believe that someone wouldn't do what she said. "Sam and Dell left when I said to."

Naomi said nothing. Caroline became at once furious and confused.

"I don't like you," she clarified. "Go away. I didn't ask you to come. Go back to work where you belong."

Naomi let out a breath seeing very clearly what was going on. This was what she did. She grew up in a family much like Addison's where emotions were not encouraged. And if the threat of emotions surface, you either ran or pushed other people away. She was sure that having people see her upset, especially people not related was a bad thing. She was doing the only thing she knew how to do to protect herself, putting up a prickly exterior to keep people out. Well, seeing that Naomi was smarter than a twelve year old, she knew what was going on and wasn't about to allow it to throw her.

"I'm not going anywhere," she repeated.

Caroline glared at her, furious, then shoved her. "Go away!"

Naomi moved closer to her

"Go!" She cried, moving away and shoving at her again. "Now!'

"No.I'm not going anywhere until you tell me exactly what you are feeling about what we did to you. Booby trapping my practice isn't enough. I want to hear the words from your mouth."

"You're crazy," she answered. "And I hate you. I don't ever want to see you again!"

"Possibly, but that doesn't change things. I'm not going anywhere until you talk. I can sit here all day."

That seemed to do the trick. She could see something in the girl snap. She looked like she really, really really wanted to punch her.

"I hate you! I don't want you anywhere near me!"

As she reached out to shove her away again, Naomi snatched her arm, holding it tightly.

"Let me go!" Caroline screamed.

"No," she insisted. "I'm not letting you go. I'm not leaving. Not until you talk."

"Nooo!" She screamed. Caroline started to thrash in place alternately trying to escape Namoi's grip and hit her.

"That's right, let it out. Everything. You can punch me, or hit me, or scream at me. Whatever you want."

Caroline shook her head hard, her mouth clamped shut again, trying to reign in her emotions.

Naomi shook her. "I'm not leaving. What Addison did to you, what I did, what we did was not wrong!" That oughta get a reaction.

A spark jumped in the girl's eyes. "Yes you were!" She screamed, finally succeeding in knocking her backward. Naomi was up again sitting in an instant, grabbing Caroline again.

"I hate you! I hate you!" Caroline screamed. She was crying now, without realizing it.

"You hurt me! I didn't give you permission! But you think it's okay- it's NOT okay! It's not okay!" She gasped for breath and continued,

"And you didn't do anything! You and Dell and Sam you made it worse! You let her do those things to me! You let her!" She was screeching with hurt and anger, her face red. "Someone should do that to you!" She insisted, her chest heaving with rage, "And see how you like it!" Someone hold you down and see how you like being raped!"

Naomi's breath caught in her throat for a moment. Caroline then began pummeling her with her fists and screaming "I hate you!" the whole while. Somewhat considerately, she thought, the girl avoided her face, only allowing her blows to land on Naomi's arms, shoulders or chest.

"How could you let them do that me? I thought you liked me! You and Dell and Sam. Not Addison or Pete, but you all! What kind of doctor are you, what kind of person to let someone hurt another person like that! You just stood there and let them do it- you helped them! You knew it was going to happen you planned it! You wanted to hurt me the whole time and you didn't care!"

Caroline was sobbing then, all her adrenaline clearly leaving her. Naomi realized to her horror that the girl could either be describing the events in the exam room, or just as likely was describing her father's willing and pre-meditated participation in her rape. She gulped, sickened, feeling it difficult to keep down her lunch.

"I hate you!"

Caroline was gasping for breath now, even more than she was sobbing, and the declaration was a whisper, not a scream.

"I hate you!" It was a pitiful moan.

"You don't love me _and_ I hate you."

Naomi moved silently to her, and gathered her in her arms just as Caroline crumpled into heart broken sobs, only occasionally broken by "I hate you's", which soon worked their way to being, "I hate him".

Once Caroline was asleep, Naomi went back to the kitchen to open up the roll of nestle cookie dough. They were definitely both in need of a chocolate fix.

* * *

"So, where did Nae go, again?"

"You mean she didn't tell you?" Sam was shocked.

"No. I just assumed it was either something with Maya, or-"

"Or what?" Sam nearly jumped at the chance to hear Addison spill the secret. If Naomi knew something that Addison didn't know, he'd be ice skating in hell.

"Or that chocolate specialty store had one of their rare lunch time specials."

Sam slumped over. "Oh," he muttered.

Addison laughed hard and stared at him in surprise. "Sam, what is going on with you?"

"You really don't know where Naomi went?" He looked at her straight on, she couldn't lie to him. He knew and she knew it. Which meant she wouldn't.

Addison looked both confused and concerned. "I didn't even know she was gone till I got back from rounds at the hospital."

"She didn't call you to tell you where she was going?"

"Boy Sam, you really are obessed with her, aren't you? Does she have to tell you everywhere she's going? Like when she has to use the restroom?"

He finally cracked a smile and relaxed. "No. It's just, she hustled out of here earlier this afternoon"

"Now that I think of it, you were gone for most of the morning, no one was obsessing over your whereabouts. Where were you?"

"Can I finish?"

She held up her hands, smiling gamely.

"I asked her where she was going, and she said she had a house call."

"Naomi doesn't make house calls anymore. And if she did, she'd definitely call me."

"I know that."

"Dell, you know where she lives, you're coming with me!"

They both heard Pete hurrying down a hallway adjacent, and the urgency in his voice. Addison and Sam rushed to the lobby to see what was going on.

Pete was pulling his jacket on, and getting a better grip on his medical bag.

"What is it?" Sam asked. Pete was already heading for the stairwell door, not wanting to wait for the elevator. Dell was hurried gathering things and following after him.

"It's Naomi."

Sam's heart stopped. She'd gotten into an accident!

" Something's wrong with Caroline," he continued. "Naomi said she'll handle it, but I'm heading over there."

"You think something's wrong?" Dell asked.

"Did you hear that high pitched sound coming out of my phone?"

He nodded.

Pete pushed the door open and hurried down the stairs answering,"That was Caroline screaming."

Okay review time. If you want you can try to guess what the stupid line is! lol. I swear it's so pointless and stupid, it cracks me up.


	27. Chapter 27

Lots here. TONS coming up. You're going to love it! Then you might hate it or love it. Then you WILL hate it, but it will be exactly what you've all been clamoring for, but by then you won't be able to stop reading. And then- well, that's not for a while yet. Just wait and see! AND the stupid line, could be the chocolate thing, but it was definitely the 'feelin' pokey' line.

The Story

Charlotte King was out of her car and skipping to her front door before she even realized she was skipping. Once realized, she stopped dead in her tracks and quickly looked left and right to be certain that no one had seen her ridiculous display of childish behavior. She then cleared her throat, straightened her back and raised her chin, as she continued on walking like a sane, grown, professional adult. She walked a few purposeful paces then announced aloud, "Oh screw it! I'm a damn doctor! If I feel like skipping somewhere especially to my own house then I damn well am going to do it!" Then with that certainty she skipped on grinning like a fool. She got to the door and grinned slyly, "I'll damn well skip if I want to. If I wanna do the backstroke in a pool of tequila I'll do that too. I'll do what I damn well please. I'm rich, I'm gorgeous and-"

The front door opened while she still had the key in the lock, which meant the door hadn't been locked.

Charlotte was surprised, and slightly worried, but then sniffed the air and immediately felt happier. The kid had obviously found a very effective way of filling her time, chocolate chip cookies were Charlotte's favorite. Ignoring the unlocked door, Charlotte closed it, still smiling.

"Hey kid," she called out, "I've got a surprise for you!"

Charlotte froze and closed her mouth when she saw her niece asleep on the living room floor, just in front of the couch. She bit her lip self-conciously, and looked carefully to see that the girl was still asleep. She'd been having so much trouble sleeping lately, what with the nightmares and either screaming that she wanted to die or that this was all her fault and sobbing- Charlotte didn't want to disturb her.

She relaxed when she realized that Caroline was still sleeping, covered with a comforter from her bed. Charlotte carefully slipped off her heels, which admittedly had been pretty difficult to skip in, and sniffed again.

"Why the hell does it smell like incense?" She muttered quietly, looking around the room. A quick scan revealed nothing on fire and no candles. Weird.

At the sound of footsteps in the kitchen Charlotte panicked. In half a jump she was across the living room floor standing over Caroline.

Naomi walked out of the kitchen, not surprised to see Charlotte having heard her entrance, but surprised and somewhat pleased to see her current stance and reaction. Charlotte clearly hadn't noticed her presence, but had only heard the sounds of a stranger in her house. She stood, every muscle in her body tensed, over the sleeping form of Caroline, one hand balled into a fist, the other held claw-like, and the only thought in her mind was to be able to kill whoever was in her house.

Naomi smiled and watched as Charlotte exhaled and looked at her with a mix of relief and fury.

"It's nice to see your parental instincts have kicked in."

Charlotte pinched her lips and glared at her.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?" She hissed.

Naomi looked at her in confusion. "Didn't Cooper tell you I was here?"

"Why would Cooper know you were here? Hell, he's been with me at the hospital all afternoon hand holding some kid while the parents argue over who is going to pay the bill, since the kid broke his arm on Dad's watch." She rolled her eyes and shook her head disgusted at the pettiness of it all.  
"I was sure someone would have told Cooper, and he would have told you."

"Told me what? Just what am I missing here, Bennett?"

Naomi nodded down at Caroline, thankfully asleep on the floor.

"We need to talk."

"Clearly." Charlotte was pissed. Things had been going great, until now. Once again something at Oceanside Wellness was getting between her and having a fun time with her niece. She looked steadily at Naomi. Something was very wrong. "I was planning on taking her to a movie with me tonight, why do I get the feeling that you have somehow ruined that for us?"

Out of the corner of her eye Charlotte noticed Caroline waking up, but thought of it as no concern.

"What the hell happened and why are you here?"

"I came over to have a chat with Caroline," Naomi answered. "And to bake some cookies."

Charlotte surpressed a childish smiled but couldn't keep the sparkle of joy from her eyes.

"And?"

"Well, Caroline had a bit of a situation."

"Don't beat around the bush, Naomi. Spit it out."

"Her sciatica flared up again. And due to her tilted uterus, which you would know about if you took the time to listen to the results of Addison's pelvic-"

"Can the lecture, I knew she had a tilted uterus. No one has back pain that bad unless they do."

Naomi continued as though Charlotte hadn't said a word. "It made for a lot of pain that wasn't subsiding. He entire back began spasming."

Charlotte grimaced.

"Apparently she's been having previous difficulties, and the spasm wasn't ending. I called Pete for assistance, but ultimately chose to administer a version of a saline spinal injection."

"A version of?" Charlotte was horrified. " With what?"

"I used an ordinary syringe, and bottled water."

Charlotte's eyes grew huge. "And no anesthetic."

"A shot of morphine from your stash."

She rolled her eyes.

"But it did help. However, as with any spinal injection, she should remain in a prone position for the rest of the day. It did help," she reiterated, "so I would anticipate this as being a possible long term solution. The water was as effective as a steroidal injection. It kept the pressure off of her spinal chord. I know you'd want to keep her as drug free as possible, all things considered."

Charlotte looked at Naomi trying to see if she were teasing her with the drug comment, she couldn't tell.

"She had a damn back spasm, and you do a spinal? Without medical imaging? Or " she gasped for breath then, realizing she was losing her emotional control.

"You could have paralyzed her! And what the hell am I supposed to do with her now? Next thing you know you'll be saying this is all my fault!"

Caroline's eyes were large and worried. At the true confusion and guilt in her eyes Charlotte softened as she turned to look at her full on. "Honey I didn't mean you."

But it was too late. Caroline broke into guilty sobs.

"Damnit!" She hissed and hurried over to her.

Charlotte knelt down, making sure that Caroline didn't move much from the position she was in. "I didn't mean you. Honey, it ain't your fault. You didn't do anything wrong. I just didn't know what was going on. You didn't do anything," she repeated, "this isn't your fault."

_It's mine._

Caroline continued to sob. "It _is_ my fault," she insisted. "It's all my fault!"

Charlotte stared at her in confusion. It was the first time during daylight hours and in a wakeful state she'd made that assertation. But as Caroline continued to sob, Charlotte pushed the thought aside.

Perplexed and slightly embarrassed that Naomi Bennett was a witness to this she added, "I'm not angry with you. Luanne honey, this happens to some people. This ain't your fault."

Caroline kept sobbing. Charlotte worried about another back spasm. As if reading her mind Naomi announced quietly so that only Charlotte would pick up on the words through the girl's sobs, " I have supplies. Real saline, local anesthetic, and a spinal needle."

Charlotte was amazed that the kid was still crying, and again slightly embarrassed that Naomi was just standing there watching. She kept feeling as though she should be doing something, or there was something she wasn't doing, and Naomi the mother were juging her finding her lacking.

"It's okay," she hissed in Caroline's ear. "Stop crying. No one is upset with you. You should just go back to sleep."

Caroline's words were broken and halted. "I just," she gasped for breath, "can't-stop," she gasped again, "crying!"

And with that she resumed crying even harder.

Charlotte gently ran a hand over her forehead. "It's alright," she muttered, keeping her voice low, "that's normal too. It's all right. Just let it out."

"I'm," she gasped in, "not- sad!"

"Normal." Charlotte repeated.

"I don't like it!" She insisted. Her voice was high pitched and child-like.

"I wanna stop, but I can't!"

"Just your body's way of getting physical energy out," Charlotte answered, nonplussed. Telling her it was normal during pregnancy would only piss her off.

Charlotte held her tightly, carefully, taking care not to alter her position too much. "We'll put a hot pack on your injection site later," she answered, "we'll just wait a while and see how things go."

"Here," Naomi opened a small glass vial and held it under Caroline's nose.

Charlotte snorted. "What's that, smelling salts?"

"Something like that," she answered trying to keep her voice calm. "Pete left this for her, it helps to regulate her hormone levels by stimulating the production of endorphins."

"Oh." Crap.

"So when you say Pete left this for her, what you mean is-"

Naomi glared at her. Glared. At her! Charlotte was so taken aback she shut up.

When Caroline's sobs were reduced to the occasional gasp and sniffle, Naomi rose to her feet and looked meaningfully at Charlotte.

Charlotte sighed and rolled her eyes, knowing that Naomi had found fault with her, and was likely choosing now to point it out. Reluctantly she stood up.

"Your aunt and I are going to talk in the other room, Caroline," Naomi announced sounding happy. Charlotte was sure that was a lie.

They went into Caroline's room to talk.

Charlotte stood facing her, arms crossed at her chest.

"So what do you mean that Pete left that for her? He was here? The quack was here, in my house?"

"Pete was here, yes. He also brought the injection supplies."

"After you'd treated her like some sloppy intern."

When a stare was her only response, Charlotte pushed again. "Well, what? Who else was invited? Was it a house party? Was Sheldon here too? The BeeGees? Cher?"

Naomi sighed loudly. "Charlotte, I know this is hard for you."

"What's hard for me is a bunch of strangers seeing my niece like this and gawking at her!"

"No one was gawking at her"

"She doesn't like people seeing her in pain," she announced.

"I understand that," Naomi tried to keep her voice calm and understanding. She knew that being defensive towards her was Charlotte's way of keeping her from seeing her hurt. As though it weren't already perfectly clear. "She needed help." _And so do you._

"When she's real hurt she doesn't want anyone to touch her. Been like that ever since she was little," Charlotte continued as though Naomi hadn't spoken. "She fell down and scraped her knee on the sidewalk once when she was five, and started screaming. I hurried over to give her a hug to make her feel better like I figured normal adults did. She just screamed louder, so I let her was still screaming but not nearly as bad as when I'd held her. Other people were just staring at me wondering why the hell I was just sitting there, watching."

"You were helping her by being there. She knew you were there for her. Most importantly you were respecting her, by doing what her body told her was right, not what society thought was right."

Naomi watched Charlotte's face turn dark at the end of her story, as though a cloud had passed over her face and she were seeing something horrifying. She swallowed and shuddered suddenly looking sick to her stomach. Naomi looked away.

After a moment passed, she looked at Charlotte and smiled gently. "You might want to consider having Caroline go with you to work, maybe having someone come here to stay with her."

Charlotte looked sick to her stomach. Probably, Naomi considered, because what she really wanted was impossible.

"Maybe her mother can come up and-"

"No." Charlotte's tone was sharp.

"Caroline needs her mother"

"She has me. What she needs is a mother that doesn't shunt her off on other people when things get hard."

"But she'll call her mother, talk to her tonight, right?"

Charlotte looked at her as though she'd lost half her brain. "Why the hell would she do that?"

"Doesn't she call her mother every day, or once a week at least? Of course, her mother would call her-"

"That woman hasn't called here but once."

Naomi's mouth dropped open in shock. "But she's a mother, how can she not want to"

"Because she's a bad mother, Naomi. It's not all peaches and cream for her."

"And Caroline doesn't call her mother?"

"Would you call your mother if she chose to be more concerned with the whereabouts of the man man that raped you, instead of you yourself?"

Naomi was afraid to ask the next question, but did so anyway. "So, Caroline's mother chose"

"That disgusting bastard over her own child. Knowing that he'd helped get her raped, and then knowing he'd raped her. Course she didn't believe it, from what my brother says. Hell, her other uncles, the ones who aren't perverted bastards call Luanne more often."

Naomi felt sick. "I'm sorry," was all she could manage.

Charlotte was sick of this talk. She'd told Naomi Bennett way more than she ever needed to know.

"You wanna leave now?" It was more of a demand than a question and Naomi was grateful.

"Yes," she whispered, still genuinely sickened by what she'd learned.

As Naomi was walking to her car, Charlotte called to her, "You call Cooper and tell him exactly what went on over here!"

She waved a hand in response.

Charlotte had asked because she didn't want to tell him and because she knew that Naomi hadn't told her everything. But she would tell Cooper. And Cooper would tell her.

She closed the door, then leaned back against it with a sigh. "Shit," she whispered miserable that her night of fun and her decent day had been ruined. She closed her eyes and tried to think clearly. If Luanne was having as much problems with her back, with the pregnancy as it seemed, she'd have to be very careful. Charlotte would need to find a way to keep the pressure of the baby from causing Luanne more constant back pain. But the only way to take the weight of a baby off of a pregnant woman entirely was to immerse them in water. Luanne had only recently begun bathing without her clothes on- and then still only with the lights out. She wouldn't go to a pool like those prenatal swim classes.

Charlotte began pacing the room to think. She needed to be immersed in water, gotten used to the idea. She knew the physical therapy unit at the hospital had a free standing immersion tank, but Luanne wouldn't agree to it, unless Charlotte made the idea of being around other people appealing. Or made immersing in water that wasn't the privacy of the bathroom appealing.

She sighed aloud and continued pacing deep in thought. Caroline had gone back to sleep, and that was a good thing.

"Think Charlotte!" She admonished herself. "You know there is an answer to this problem. You didn't get to be chief of staff of a hospital by being stupid."

She bit her lip, standing in place by the kitchen table and drumming it with her fingers. Then she snapped her fingers and jumped. "I've got it!" She exclaimed. With a swift grab she had her phone in hand.

"Cooper? I need your help."

"_Anything_," he answered earnestly. "_Naomi just called and told me what happened today. I-"_

"Yeah, yeah, we'll talk about that later. I have an awesome idea."

"_An awesome idea? Well, way to go Barbie!"_

"Oh shut up! You got your swim trunks?"

"_Yeah. Why? We're going swimming? I thought you were taking Caroline to the movies."_

"Screw the movie! Got a better idea. Since you're out, go get some goggles and two swim caps. I am not messing up my hair."

"_We're going swimming tonight?"_

"No you moron! I need to watch the kid overnight to make sure she doesn't die from that butchery Naomi did. And we have to wait till the injection site heals up more."

"_But then we're going swimming?"_

She laughed. "You just leave that to me. I'm not telling you anything else about what we're doing or where we're going besides the facts that I'm awesome and I'm a genius."

"_You're really not going to tell me?"_

"It's a surprise."

Charlotte hung up with a huge smile on her face. She looked over at Caroline's still sleeping form on the living room floor and announced to her, "You are so gonna love me after this! I am gonna be your new favorite aunt!"

Okay, review people. Cough 'em up. This isn't one of my fav chapters, it was okay at first, and there are things that needed to be said, and it's a necessary chapter. But...not quite....something. Too much of something not enough of another? Bits and pieces are good, but as a whole..it just rubs me the wrong way. Good attempt, I could see where it was going type of deal, just...didn't quite hit the mark. But amazingly, this chapter has gotten more hits than any of the others excluding the first chapter. That's pretty impressive especially considering this is a very long chapter. You will LOVE the next chap though. Can't believe I thought of it. Came outta nowhere. It's at the point now where I'm not telling the story, it's more like the story is telling me, and it won't leave me alone until I tell it. Some of the things coming up I NEVER saw coming. The story hit me with something last night and I said, OMG NO! That's AWFUL! I can't do that! no!

But the story was like, come on, let's go. So where it leads I follow. I wonder if Shonda ever feels this way.


	28. Chapter 28

This one's for you, Cooper!

Once Caroline was sleeping in a deep drugged sleep, which was pretty much the only way Charlotte felt some assurance that the girl wouldn't have a nightmare and end up thrashing around, thus possibly causing aggravation to her injection site, Charlotte called Cooper over.

"Hey." She smiled but mostly the smile stayed in her eyes. Her eyes were sparkling.

"You gonna tell me what's going on with all the swim stuff?"

She bit her lower lip playfully. "I told you," she stuck out the very tip of her tongue, "it's a surprise." She stuck out her tongue more, and giggling pulled away from him.

Cooper walked inside.

"Glad to see you in such a good mood."

"Whty shouldn't I be?" She held up her hands as though showing herself off to the world, "I'm a genius!"

Cooper inhaled deeply. "Did you bake for me?"

Charlotte laughed. "No," she whispered, then leaned in and pulled Cooper in by his shoulders for a kiss.

Then she pulled away and turned away from him. She walked to the window, carelessly and looked out with a happy sigh.

The freedom in her movement and her relaxed posture was something he hadn't seen in months, since Caroline arrived.

He let her be alone with her happy thoughts, since she hadn't had any recently, and he didn't want to intrude upon them.

He looked her again and noticed she was holding her elbows, gently swaying side to side as though moving to music.

Cooper smiled and finally walked over. A gentle kiss to her temple brought her back to him. She looked at him and her eyes were like glistening pools, deep, instead of dark, light instead of closed and flashing anger to shield her emotions.

He put an arm around her shoulders, wrapping the other around her waist. He let his head rest on hers, swaying gently with her, saying nothing, and a lot more than nothing at the same time. He felt her body relax into his, so much so that he had to support her. He realized once again just how much effort it took for her to do what she was doing. TO be Charlotte King, MD and be the support for her niece at the same time. She kissed him, and nudged him so that they walked together to the bedroom.

The moment the door closed, Charlotte shed her clothes quicker than quick revealing a black lace bra and matching panties.

"Well what are you waiting for? Get in the bed!" The admonishment was barely out of her mouth before she switched the lightswitch off and slid into bed.

Cooper laughed and shrugged, trying to do so in the dark and not bang a knee of elbow into the bed or wall. He hadn't been quite near the bed when she'd switched off the lights-

"Ow!"

He heard Charlotte laughing at him. "See you found your way to the bed."

"Damn it," he hissed. "My foot found the bed," he clarified.

Charlotte laughed again.

"Thanks, that's really comforting, Charlotte."

"No problem," she muttered and yawned.

Carefully he picked his way to the bed and into it.

He lay there for a moment, blinking to adjust to the lack of light, and trying not to think about how much his toe hurt. Maybe it was broken.

"It's not that I don't want you right now," he whispered, "it's more that I don't want to reach for you, and accidentally poke your eye out."

He heard her laugh softly and felt the bed shake with it. Then her arm was around his chest. She kissed him on the cheek.

Cooper wondered if she'd been aiming for his mouth. He carefully put his arm over hers as she lay her head against the crook of his neck.

"I think I might have broken my toe," he confessed. "I mean, probably not, but I smacked it right into the foot of your bed, straight on. I thought I'd over shoot the bed, clearly I was wrong."

He sighed. "So, I should probably tell you what happened here when you went to Walgreens last night. Unless you think it'll ruin the mood."

She didn't answer.

"Charlotte?"

Now he intentionally poked her. He rolled his eyes and sighed aloud. She was asleep. He shook his head. Here he thought he'd be getting some, and nothing. He knew then that Charlotte had had zero intention of sleeping with him, other than literally sleeping with him. He shrugged and pulled the covers up over himself.

"What's one more day?"

* * *

Charlotte opened her eyes and gasped. Caroline was standing in front of her.

"What, were you just gonna stand there till I woke up?" She muttered.

Caroline shrugged. "It usually works. You just stare and the person wakes up. You did."

Charlotte grumbled. "Well, whadaya-"

Caroline's scream of terror stopped Charlotte short. Caroline was staring past her in horror and had backed up several feet to the wall, where she now stood, wide eyed and gasping.

"What the hell?" Charlotte shot up, and looked behind her to see Cooper sitting there, looking as confused as she felt.

Her head snapped back to Caroline.

"What the hell did you scream bloody murder for? Christ I thought someone was behind me with a gun! What the hell did you see?" Then she gasped and turned sharply back to Cooper. She looked angry questions at him with her eyes, not about to say it outloud in front of her niece.

"I was under the covers the whole time!" He insisted in answer.

She relaxed and looked back to Caroline.

"So what was it?"

Her face was white as a sheet, and she was still breathing heavily as she pointed a finger at Cooper.

"I knew it was you!" Charlotte hissed under her breath, not taking her eyes from Caroline.

"I," her voice was shaky, "I thought he was a monster!"

Charlotte tilted her head back and laughed hysterically. "Oh my god!" She exclaimed. "A monster!" She laughed until she had to hold her stomach in pain, then she just continued laughing. "Cooper," she laughed, " a monster!" She laughed harder. Then she fell off the bed.

Caroline laughed then, but the shock of the fall finally sobered Charlotte up.

"Wasn't funny," she muttered as she climbed back into bed.

It was then that Cooper realized he should be glad nothing happened between them last night. As if it had, Charlotte wouldn't have just tumbled out of bed in her underwear, she'd had tumbled out naked.

Caroline sighed aggravated.

"All I saw was a big, something under the covers, that I knew wasn't you. I figured you just had crap on your bed and instead of putting it away you just covered it up. But then it started to move, and I thought all those stories about monsters under the bed must be true, and Momma lied to me."

Charlotte couldn't help but smile. It was sorta sweet.

Having recovered, Caroline glared daggers at Cooper. "So what the hell are you doing in my aunt's bed? Did you sleep with her?"

"Luanne!"

"I'm not just gonna let you give it away for free like that! Not without something in return! Like, he should MARRY you! Aunt Charlotte, you're not some kinda ho, you're a catch. This nasty freak should be counting his lucky stars you even like him. But to just sleep with you, like he could just sleep with anyone? Take what you have for nothing?" She shook her head.

"You better marry her," she warned. She shook her head and looked at Cooper as though he were lower than dirt.

"You were fine when you kept your place. Coming over to watch movies, or eat dinner, fine. But you don't hop into bed with her like she's some floozy! You don't hop into bed with her at all unless you've earned that right by putting a ring on her finger!"

Charlotte spoke up then. "I thought you were okay with me and Cooper together? Hell, the first time he came into the house, you were gonna leave us alone."

"I wouldn't have if I thought y'all were gonna screw!" And I guess I wasn't thinking. But either way I've changed my mind and thought better of it I do not approve of you two sleeping together."

This had gone far enough. Charlotte got out of bed, grabbed Caroline by the arm and pulled her out into the hallway. Then she kept pulling her along until they were in the living room. Then she released Caroline with a shove towards the couch.

"I know you're not judging me like you're grown," she snapped. "I told you before what I do is my business and if it's adult business then it's none of yours! It's no concern of yours what I do!"  
"Well maybe it should be! How can you let him do that to you? Let alone without being married? He could just up and leave you at any time, and he'd probably leave you pregnant!"

Charlotte looked like she wanted to slap her.  
"Wouldn't happen. And even married men cut and run."

"But you have a better chance if you're married."

"Don't wanna get married-" she stopped then and shook her head realizing she was having this conversation with a child.

"All right, that's enough. Just what I said before, it's none of your business. Now you just sit here and watch some cartoons, or go back to bed. But I don't wanna have this discussion with you again."

She walked away and called over her shoulder, "And next time, knock!"

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Fine! But don't go expecting me to defend your honor after this! Go ahead and sleep around if you want!"

"Luanne King!" Charlotte screamed back from her bedroom door. "I will beat you within an inch of your sorry life if you ever speak to me like that again!"

She slammed her door and leaned back against it with a sigh.

Cooper gave her a half grin. "Might wanna put some clothes on." He chuckled thinking of her standing there lecturing her niece wearing nothing but sexy lingerie.

"Do it yourself," she barked.

Surprised Cooper began to move toward her. She rolled her eyes and clicked her tongue disgusted.

"I meant you," she clarified. "Put on your own damn clothes." She sighed and moved to her dresser. "Then leave."

"What?" Cooper was pulling on his boxer shorts.

"You heard me."

Okay, next chapter will be a goodie. Now, I have to say that if anyone either does or knows someone who makes those youtube videos- I have suggestions. A Charlotte video using Queen of the Night, or Maybe. Those two songs are PERFECT just for Charlotte. Judas, or How I Feel might be okay too. Listen to the songs, you'll know what I mean. I'd make the videos myself, but my computer hates me. So I'm telling you all, hoping that if you can't do it, you'll spread the word. I really wanna see a youtube vid with those songs. They're perfect for Charlotte. Especially now.


	29. Chapter 29

Chap got a bit longer than I planned, had to cut it in half. Not even started the other half. But I do have other later chapters finished. Oh, and those songs are from Whitney Houston and all the others are Kelly Clarkson. Gotta get this done folks, I mean it. Spread the word. It'll be awesome!

The story about a time that I didn't want to kill Cooper Freedman

"If someone hits me, can I hit them back?"

Caroline had finished eating a slice of toast and was just picking up her fork to begin on the omlette Charlotte had fixed.

"Yes," Charlotte answered. It was what she'd grown up with, what she knew. It made sense to her.

Caroline smiled. "Good."

"Someone hit you?" She put down her red pen and looked at Caroline.

"No, I was just wondering." She took a bite of omlette while Charlotte scowling and half paying attention was circling things in a manila file folder. After a few moments Caroline asked again,

"So, you're okay with me hurting someone if they hurt me first, is that what you're saying."

"I'm busy right now, Luanne," Charlotte answered. With a scowl she exed through a figure on the budget the way she'd love to ex out the idiot who created it.

"But it's okay?" She pressed.

"Yeah, whatever. Just don't go around starting fights."

Caroline smiled. "I don't start fights," she answered.

Charlotte glanced up at her. Caroline was smiling as she finished eating.

"Really?" She questioned. "Because what you did to Cooper this morning-"

"Was not starting a fight," she answered. "It was making a point."

Charlotte shrugged not wanting to pursue the issue on the day of her planned surprise. Knowing that they had only a bit of time before they needed to leave, Charlotte focused again on her paper work.

"You're going to the practice with me," she announced finally, closing the file. "I have some things to drop off, and then you and me and Cooper, are going out."

Caroline made a face. "Cooper? Why does he have to go?"

"Because he's coming with us."

She sighed loudly. "Why can't it just be you and me?"

"Because."

Caroline glared at the table top.

"Why does Cooper have to come?"

"Because Cooper is coming. And I said so. Either Cooper comes or it's no surprise for you."

Caroline's eyes widened and she gasped in delight. "A surprise? For me? Ooh, what is it?"

"Damn it, see what your distracting has done? I wasn't even gonna tell you it was a surprise, but I can garauntee you I won't say what the surprise is. But Cooper is gonna be in on it. So, it's either me you and Cooper, or nothing."

Caroline stabbed at her empty plate with her fork. "Fine."

* * *

Cooper was leaving notes on the front desk when Naomi walked up.

"So, you're taking the day off, but you're here?"

He smiled and shrugged. "Leaving notes just in case. Different on-call doctors, etc."

"But you're not on-call today."

"I know, just being cautious."

"I think we and your patients can manage without you for one day."

Cooper turned around then and leaned against the desk facing the elevators. Once Charlotte had taken care of a few things, it would be time to leave.

He was thinking of this, but didn't fail to notice that the silence had gotten uncomfortable for Naomi.

"What is it?"

Naomi grimace slightly. "You know, I'm just going to say this," she took a breath and nodded.

"Okay," he answered carefully, worried.

"Cooper, you were right before. Charlotte is terrified. I didn't realize she was doing this all on her own, with no support from the girl's mother."

"She has me."

She smiled. "I'm glad she has you," and she seemed genuinely relieved about it. "I could see it all over her face, her body yesterday afternoon just how this terrifies her, how afraid she is to be the one to support Caroline during birth."

Cooper's eyes widered. That he hadn't known. He just assumed that things like this didn't scare women. For him and Sam to be scared, okay. But delivering babies never seemed to scare any female doctor he'd ever known- even though he believed they had every right to be more scared than he was.

"I didn't know that."

"She didn't say the words, then again she didn't have to. She has a visceral fear of it."

"Sam told me about what happened with her the other night, with you and her."

"Excuse me?"

"How you adjusted her hips to ease her sciatica."

"Oh. What else did he say?"

"Nothing."

"Good," the word came out before he thought.

"What do you mean good? What els happened?"

"Nothing!" He insisted, lying. "Nothing. We certainly didn't talk about anything else It's just," he paused happier to tell this truth to her if it meant not telling the other one, "there's something else that happened that I didn't get a chance to tell Sam about."

Naomi smiled. "I'm all ears. You tell me, and I'll tell you what I didn't tell Charlotte yesterday."

Cooper felt nearly giddy at the prospect of exchanged gossip. He opened his mouth to tell, when he was abruptly slapped on the back.

It was the first clue he'd gotten that Pete was there.

"Hey Pete," he answered his friend's non-verbal greeting.

"Glad you're both here," he answered. "Though I know you're leaving in a bit so I'll be brief." He took a deep breath and began, already knowing that he might be starting his way up a very steep hill.

"I don't think it's the baby that's causing all these back problems that Caroline's having."

"What are you saying?" Naomi was shocked. "You saw her yesterday."

"I did. And while her pain is genuine, and her body truly reacts in the sciatic fashion, I think there's more to it."

Cooper held up his hands in confusion.

'I think it's a physical response, a physical manifestation of her emotional state. You notice how easily she expresses her emotions."

"She doesn't." He answered.

"Exactly. The body, the muscles of the body hold tension, they can also hold trauma, emotions, memories. Sciatica can act up any time. But from what you've both said, and what I've seen, these episodes are all triggered by strong emotions."

"But the first time she had an attack she wasn't emotional-" Cooper began

"She'd just lashed out at Addison, and was angry with you, because you both openly spoke about her pregnancy."

Pete smiled. "And Dell was there."

"And?"

"After you left, she was watching Dell. Everyone knows she likes him."

"So she was happy then, thinking about him, liking him- that doesn't match up with what you've said." Naomi was clearly doubtful.

"There has to be a conflict inside her, realizing that she liked him, but wait, he's a guy, and she liked her father and what did he do to her? Dell's a guy too, so he could do that to her."

She may not have these episodes all the time she thinks about her rape or every single time she gets upset, but I think there's enough to draw some conclusions."

"What about the other times?"

Pete had opened his mouth to answer Cooper's question when the elevator doors opened and Charlotte King walked into the practice. A very different looking Charlotte King, wearing cargo shorts, a tee shirt, and no makeup. She still looked hot. He eyed her appreciately and smiled. She met his gaze and glared at him before turning all attention to Cooper.

"Hey! You ready to go?"

Charlotte King was beaming. He grinned back.

"Yup. Got my trunks on underneath."

She smiled, pulled up the strap of her swimsuit under her tee shirt and let it snap down. "Got mine!"

"What are you two up to?" Naomi smiled genuinely interested in this 'family' outing.

"Charlotte won't tell me what we're up to."

"Well, I bet we could take a pretty good guess." Pete commented.

Charlotte gave him a look. "Bet you could guess, but you'd be wrong." She smiled even wider, clearly proud of herself.

Cooper started to walk with her to the elevator, trying to ignore the suction sound as he stepped. Charlotte made a face at the sound. "I see that goop off didn't entirely work. Don't worry, I'll buy you a new pair."

"What happened?" Pete called from behind them.

Charlotte jammed the elevator button and Cooper turned back and answered, "Caroline. She glued my shoes to the floor this morning."

Pete laughed hard. "Lemme guess, since all you wanted to do was stand there when-"

He stopped short when he saw the angry icy look Charlotte was giving him.

The elevator doors opened and they both stepped inside.

Pete shook his head. "Not funny, totally not funny."

When the doors closed, Naomi announced,"She took the day off and everything."

"She's smiling. It's like, sunshine is coming out of her face."

Naomi laughed lightly. "What, you're scared?" She chuckled and headed away to her office.

* * *

"All right, this is gonna be about a two hour drive one way and traffic will be hell if we're not careful," Charlotte made this announcement as she drove the car into an open pump at the gas station, "we'll never get there in time. And we don't wanna be late."

"A two hour drive? Road trip!" Caroline squealed.

Cooper, who was seated in front of her, winced and covered his ears.

"Like I was saying," Charlotte continued pointedly, "I also don't wanna get stuck in traffic on the way back or it's going to be a LOT longer. So that means, no bathroom breaks, no snack breaks, no nothin' till we get there. Got it?"

"I'm good," Cooper answered.

"Cooper, get out and get some junk food."

He looked at Charlotte, eyebrows raised at her tone and order.

"What?" She stared back at him.

"You could say please," he smiled.

Her upper lip raised and she looked at him as though he were nuts. "I didn't say anything." She jerked her head to the rear of the car. "That was the kid."

"Yeah," she answered. "Now, get out cuz I want, lemme see….. get some cheetos, real ones, a whole bunch of Kit-Kat bars, some gummy bears, and….maybe a juice. Oh wait, and some cookies too. If it's a road trip, we're gonna eat like it's a road trip!"

Charlotte laughed. "It's not the last supper, Luanne. By the time we get there it'll barely be lunch time."

She rolled her eyes. "Like that matters." "Go on, Coop, get me some food!"

Cooper started laughing at the idea that she actually thought she could order him around and he'd do what she said. But it was healthy, the tone of her voice was like that of a self centered child, completely healthy and normal, although annoying. Still, children's moods and behavior were well charted territory for him.

Charlotte reached back and smacked her. "You think after what you did to him this morning he wants to go and do anything for you?"

"You think after what he let be done to me that I'm not hoping he stepps in front of this car so I can run him over? What I did to him wasn't shit, and if he thinks it is, he's a fucking pansy. I would love for something bad to happen to him, so I could just stand there and watch." She shrugged. "See how he likes it."

This was the first time she'd really verbalized that she was still angry with him. Not that she could blame her.

Cooper sighed. There goes the innocent normal kid talk.

Charlotte sighed. "You know he didn't have to come with us."

"I was for that this morning."

"You didn't have to come either. I can call Naomi tell her to come pick you up."

Caroline glared at her.

"Glad we understand each other. Now, Cooper will pump gas so we don't end up stranded and you and I will go into the gas station and get some grub."

Caroline smiled and grabbed for the door, then stopped. "I'm not going in there. People will stare at me."

Charlotte smiled and pulled a large pair of sunglasses from her bag. "Here," she handed them to her. "Wear these. That way if anyone does stare at you, you can roll your eyes and glare all you want without them knowing."

"Not gonna make me look not," she stopped suddenly, "not like how I look," she finished.

Cooper turned in the seat. "With what you're wearing you can't even tell," he lied.

Her eyes light up with happiness. She grabbed the door handle again. "Let's go!" She slid out and walked with Charlotte into the store.

An hour and forty five minutes later, Charlotte abruptly pulled the car over to the side of the road.  
"What's wrong?" Cooper asked.

"NOthin'," she answered and pulled a large red scarf from her purse. She passed it back to Caroline.

"Tie this over your eyes so you can't see anything."

Cooper grinned feeling excited for her, and still was plenty excited himself, not knowing yet what the surprise was.

After she'd done that Charlotte waved her hand in front of Caroline's eyes.

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

"I can't see them," she answered.

"Good. Now you keep that on, and keep your eyes shut. I don't want you seeing anything. Otherwise if I think you're gonna spoil the surprise for yourself, I'll have Cooper sit back there with you and hold his hands over your eyes.

At the face Caroline made in response, Charlotte turned back around in the driver's seat and put the car in gear. "Let's go!"

They drove on for another fifteen minutes before Cooper finally realized what the surprise was, seeing the sign on the building they were approaching. He began shaking her arm excitedly, trying his best to stay silent.

"Cooper," she answered, "If you get us in a wreck, there's no surprise to go to. Now stop that!"

"Okay," he muttered.

"Can't believe none of you noticed the signs coming up to this place. I mean it's like not noticing you're going to Disney World!"

"She was asleep most of the time," Cooper added.

"And you weren't far off yourself."

"Okay," Charlotte was talking to herself as she steared them through a back parking lot and a drive marked, Private- Staff Only. "Hopefully that kid I talked to knew his directions."

"This is gonna be so cool!" Cooper nearly squealed with excitement. "Charlotte, this is awesome! You are a genius!"

She shrugged nonchalantly as she pulled the car into a parking space. "I told you that already. Just wait till you see what we're actually here for!"


	30. Chapter 30

Charlotte knocked at the door, then waiting, making sure to keep Caroline between herself and Cooper. When the door opened a twenty something woman, probably a college intern, Charlotte guessed, opened the door.

"I'm Dr. Charlotte King, St. Ambrose Hospital. I called yesterday."

"Oh," the girl's eyes widened. "Yes, of course." She smiled at Caroline and Charlotte was happy to see that the woman wasn't too much of a ditz and understood that this was a secret.

"IF you'll just come this way, I'll lead you to the lockers. The wet suits are in there and waiting."

As she walked off ahead Charlotte spoke. "Coop, you walk in front, I'll lead Caroline in the middle, or beside me, if that hallway there isn't too narrow."

Cooper nodded and with scarcely concealed excitement moved from the doorway, into the building and down the hall after the college kid.

Charlotte had taken a few steps with Caroline, one hand to her shoulder steering her, when her niece stopped abruptly.

"What is it?" She kept her voice low.

Caroline shook her head, and Charlotte was happy to note that the scarft stayed in place. Then she started backing up like an animal going to the butcher.

"What is wrong?" She hissed, both worried and embarrassed.

Charlotte noticed with both dismay and confusion that her niece's heart rate had jumped and she was gasping for air.

"You're not tellin' me the truth!" Her voice came out as a sob. "This isn't some fun adventure! You're lying to me! You're gonna hurt me, I know it!You had me do this so I wouldn't know where I was going. You didn't want me to know! You didn't want me to know what you were gonna do!"

"What the hell?!"

Caroline backed up until she hit a wall, then immediately crouched to the ground, yanking the blindfold from her eyes. Charlotte was immediately in front of her.

"You said it's a surprise, but you just didn't want me to know the truth, or I wouldn't come!"

"Good Lord, she's hyperventalating! Cooper!"

"What's going on?"

"She's having some sort of god-damned panic attack!"

"They're gonna hurt me," she sobbed. "You didn't want me to know, you thought you could fool me."

"Who's they?"

"Who's gonna hurt you?"

Chalotte gasped and wheeled on Cooper. "Did they trick her? Did they trick her so they could get her into that exam room?!"

"no," he insisted.

"This isn't a fun surprise! I wanna go home! I wanna go home now!" She was crying and gasping for air.

"You got a paper bag?" Charlotte demanded of the college student. "And you see this is why we brought her here!" The girl nodded clearly thinking that Charlotte's niece was crazy, which was better than knowing she was pregnant, then hurried off to find a bag.

Caroline kept shaking and gasping, her eyes dialated in fear. Cooper pulled out his cell.

"Cooper!" Charlotte hissed warningly. "You do not need to call that practice! I do not need everyone there knowing my business!"

He ignored her then stepped a few paces away so that Caroline wouldn't hear.

"Violet, I need some help. Caroline's having some sort of panic attack."

"We put a scarf around her eyes so she would be surprised- and she was fine with it. Then we get into the building and she started crying and hyperventilating. Saying things like we're going to hurt her, or they are, and that Charlotte's real reason was to hurt her so that's why she didn't want her to know where she was bringing her."

"_Clearly this has something to do with her rape. Her father, her uncles, maybe they did something to trick her. Maybe they somehow impaired her senses as well. God only knows what they did so she couldn't get away."_

"Okay, that doesn't really help knowing that. How do we make it stop?"

"_It's going to take time. You have to assure her that you won't hurt her."_

Cooper hung up the phone and walked back over.

"Well?"

"Not much help. Basically that we have to let her know that we won't hurt her, and that this isn't some sort of trap."

"Well I coulda told you that."

He gave her a wan smile.

"Luanne, I promise, no one here is going to hurt you. I didn't drive around for hours for nothing."

"You wanted to confuse me so I wouldn't know what was going on."

"That is the biggest load of bull I've ever heard! I brought you over here so you can have some fun, and you're ruining it!"

"Stop feelin' sorry for yourself, quit your sniveling, and suck it up. I know I'm not crazy which means I didn't bring you here for no reason. But we sure as hell can get back in that car and drive two hours home- is that what you want?"

Cooper knelt down so that he was at Caroline's level. Charlotte's bedside manner was just a bit….lacking at the moment.

"Caroline," he kept his voice low to be heard under her crying, "this is really cool. I've seen it and I'll vouch that it is indeed a cool thing. Definitely no way anyone's gonna hurt you- unless you drown. You can swim, right?"

Caroline sniffled. "You're not gonna hurt me?"

"Of course not."

"They're not gonna hurt me?"

"Whoever they is, you've probably got all them scared shitless right now, Luanne. I bet they'll give you a wide berth just so you don't snap on them."

She looked at them both, still wary.

"How 'bout this? How about you can keep your scarf off while we're walking to get ready, then put it back on when your aunt tells you to? And I promise that if at any point you think someone is going to hurt you, or this surprise isn't going to be fun, you just say the word and we'll leave. WE'll go home."

She looked from him to Charlotte. She looked back at her expectantly.

"'Kay."

* * *

Charlotte pulled the scarf off.

Caroline gasped in shock. While she had smelled and heard water she'd expected a pool, or an aquarium, but nothing like this. The first thing that her eyes fell upon was a giant Sea World sign. "Cool," she whispered.

Then she saw the tank. "Oh my god, sharks!" She screamed.

Cooper laughed. "They're not sharks-"

A whistle sounded and one of the creatures jumped and flipped in the air,landing with only a slight splash back into the water.

Caroline smiled. "Dolphins! Way better!"

"That ain't all," Charlotte's face was nearly torn in two her smile was so strong and wide.

"Cooper," she gave him a shove, "you first. Into the water."

He didn't have to be told twice. He and Violet had gone swimming with dolphins once before, but there was no need to tell Charlotte that. He quickly jumped in. .

Caroline and Charlotte stood there watching Cooper in the water. Caroline was sure it was because she wanted someone else to go first, in case the dolphins were hungry.

Cooper laughed aloud as a dolphin swam up to him and bobbed to the surface next to him, and made a sound that seemed as though it were laughing as well.

"That's Susie," the trainer announced, "she always likes to flirt with the guys."

Caroline laughed.

Charlotte was fascinated and couldn't wait to get in the water, but there was one thing she needed to check first. "You sure these are all female?" She asked.

He nodded. "Every one."

"Good." Then she carefully lowered herself into the water. In moments the dolphins that had been checking out Cooper were swimming over and circling her. Charlotte laughed and stuck her tongue out at Cooper. Then, mimicking something she'd only seen done on TV, she grabbed onto the nearest fin and held on tight. In a heartbeat and with a scream she was being dragged across the surface of the water.

Cooper laughed at the look of surprise on her face, grabbed another dolphin and was soon flying across the water after her.

Eventually Cooper let go back near the shallow end of the tank and walked over to where Caroline was standing.

"Go down the ladder," he instructed her, holding out both arms for reassurance in case she fell. "The water will come up to your chest over here, but you'll still be able to touch the bottom of the tank with your feet."

Charlotte had released her dolphin when she and it were on the other side of the tank. She stayed there treading water, knowing that she could easily swim the distance back to shallower water if she had to- and hell, if she couldn't wasn't that was the trainer and the dolphins were for? Surely she'd be able to grab on to one or another and hitch a ride.

Her dolphin and some of it's girlfriends seemed to like her, and were nudging her hand or shoulder, much like a dog, asking to be pet. With a smile she obliged. She patted and petted their taught bodies, feeling as though she hadn't felt this happy since she'd been spending time with Marjorie. Maybe it's time to get a pet, she considered.

Suddenly the dolphin in front of her ducked it's head and in a moment spat a stream of water into her face. She cried out and sputtered in surprise, choking on salt water. She was certain that damn trainer had made some sort of signal to the dolphin behind her back. Thinking nothing more of it, Charlotte splashed the dolphin back, laughing. The dolphin laughed back and she smiled.

It was then that her group of playful dolphins began to leave her.

"Hey," she called to the trainer, as her dolphin departed with its friends, "where the hell are they going?"

He pointed over to Cooper's side of the pool. Charlotte swam over to see what was going on. The dolphins were ignoring her entirely.

Caroline smiled when she saw a dolphin headed towards her. Anticipating the same fun that her aunt had, she jumped up and down in the shallow water, clapping her hands with excitement. When she saw all the dolphins heading toward her, however, she screamed and ducked behind Cooper.

"They're gonna eat me!"

Cooper laughed and answered, "No, they're not. They just realized someone new came in the water and they wanna check you out."

Caroline flinched and closed her eyes when a dolphin's nose came in contact with her leg. "IT's tasting me," she moaned.

Cooper shook with silent laughter.

Charlotte laughed aloud, "Jesus Christ, Luanne, it's not tasting you." Charlotte swam forward and stood about twenty feet from Caroline and Cooper. "Dolphins don't eat people."

"Did someone tell them that?" She asked as another dolphin put it's nose to her.

"Hey!" Cooper yelled as he was knocked forward, pushed.

"What's going on?" Charlotte asked that as Cooper fell forward into the water, looking like someone had smacked him from behind.

Another dolphin pushed him, swimming between he and Caroline.

"I don't think they like me anymore." He felt another nose hit him hard in the leg, he moved forward, and kept going till the damn thing stopped ramming him.

"Looks like it's got you trained," Charlotte commented as they watched Cooper's dolphin attacker swim back to it's friends who were swimming and surfacing around Caroline, making loud noises the whole time.

"They keep bumpin' into me," Caroline cried out, "are they pissed or something?"

"Language, Luanne."

"At least they're not pushing you around," Cooper grumbled.

The trainer spoke up then. "Dolphins can tell the difference between male and female humans. They sometimes separate the men in a group from the women."

"It depends on their mood," he continued. "Sometimes these girls just don't like men. If they have a choice between two trainers in the water, a woman or a man, they'll often go with the woman, if they're being moody."

Cooper grinned. "So it's not just"

"I wouldn't go there if I were you, Coop." Charlotte smiled in a way that would look sweet, if it didn't look so deadly. Cooper shut up.

"Why are they paying more attention to her than they were to Charlotte?"

"They're separating the girl from you two," he muttered, walking over to get a better look. "They don't usually do that, either here or in the wild.." his voice trailed off for a while.

"Are they bumping you?" He asked Caroline.

"Hello, yes!"

The trainer came closer. Due to Caroline's large white cover up, which Charlotte had insisted she wear for this very reason, the trainer ignorantly announced, "they often do that when someone is hurt, separate them, and they separate when the males are in here and bump other dolphins and humans, when there's a pregnancy. The dolphins can tell, and they pay special attention to that individual among them."

He shook his head and walked away. "Weird."

Cooper watched him go, then whispered, "He doesn't know?"

"I may have fudged a few things," she whispered. "That's why I insisted she be allowed to wear a cover up when that's usually not allowed. I turned it into a medical/religious thing, whatever it took. I knew that in the water most of the time the shirt would balloon out over her, and that in the water, it would be hard to tell she's pregnant."

"But when she gets out of the water, that shirt isn't going to be all billowy like it was earlier."

"Careful positioning, Coop. We'll just be careful. They wouldn't have allowed her in here if she were pregnant. Afraid of lawsuits in case of injury to the baby."

"Of course you really don't care about injury to the baby," Cooper commented.

"How can you say that?" She snapped. "I just care about her, is that too awful? I just want her to be happy, and yes I'll do whatever that takes. Except I shoulda gotten her that abortion. That's on me, that's my mistake. So yes, if this makes her happy, and maybe in some way makes up for my inaction, then yes I'll lie."

"Charlotte, I know as well as you do that you would hardly care if that baby died."

She didn't answer.

At the sound of a shrill scream, they turned just in time to see Caroline hanging onto the dolphin's dorsal fin and sailing across the water. She let go halfway across the tank, and began treading water, spitting out water as she did so.

"Yuck! I didn't know this was salt water! Nasty!"

Cooper laughed. "Did you forget that dolphins usually live in oceans?"

"Don't start swimming!" Charlotte called to her. "You can dog paddle, but that's it, you hear me?"

Caroline looked at her aunt as though she were crazy, clearly not understanding the reason behind the warning.

"Well?"

"Whatever."

Charlotte gave her a look that seemed to say an amazing amount, such as don't talk like that and I just paid for you to be able to do this and this is how you behave? Quite a lot for one look.

"I mean, okay Aunt Charlotte," she amended.

The other dolphins had followed after Caroline. Tired of treading water, she hung onto two of them for support. Feeling left out, Charlotte swam over, and Cooper followed. She reached the group first, but Cooper stopped once he saw a lone dolphin swimming back and forth in front of him, beneath the water, as if patrolling an invisible line. He stopped where he was.

"Hey Coop, get over here!"

"No, I think I'm good where I'm at."

She laughed. "Where's Susie? The one that's in love with you?"

The trainer scanned the pod all but one had surface to play with Caroline and Charlotte.

"Can't see her, she must be below."

Cooper looked at the dolphin who had not given up it's patrol. Charlotte ducked under the water to see what was going on, then bobbed back up.

"Guess she's over, you Coop."

Caroline went under the water then, swimming furiously back to the shallow end, loving the freedom of movement she hadn't had in ages.

"Hey!" She could hear her aunt's voice above water, "I said no swimming! That's no dog paddle!"

She laughed to herself and kept going.

Charlotte dove and swam after her, noting that the pod had done the same. She swam out farther, and faster than Caroline and was amazed at what she saw. While Caroline was swimming, there was a dolphin swimming below her, on each side and trailing her. It was as if she were a part of their little dolphin family.

Damn I wish I had an underwater camera! She surfaced then, knowing who would. She called out to the trainer, "Got an underwater camera?"

A half hour later they were relatively dry and back in the car, with several new pictures. Charlotte had convinced Caroline to leave the water a bit early with her so that Cooper could finally get some time in with the dolphins. And sure enough the moment Caroline had walked away and out of sight, they went back to playing with Cooper. As she'd walked into the locker room, she heard her aunt say, "We'll be back, for sure. Now let me dry off and get my check book."

Cooper heard that and grinned. He knew she'd had to do more than lie to get her way. Not that he'd expected something like this to be free…he'd have to make it up to her.

Cooper drove on the way back, grinning, and noticed that both Charlotte and Caroline were as well. Caroline had a grin plastered on her face as she looked at the pictures over and over again, alternately giggling and sighing with happiness. Everytime a happy giggle was heard from the backseat Charlotte's grin grew.

Smiling and showing all her teeth she reached out and squeezed his shoulder, hard communicating what she either could not or would not say in words.

"Hey!" Caroline broke the relative silence as they drove back into LA, "tomorrow's Saturday, how 'bout I make us all lunch?"

"Sounds good to me."

Cooper smiled and added, "How'd you like Violet to come over and watch you tonight?"

Charlotte reddened and turned her face to the window.

"I don't need to be watched," she objected.

"Fine, then how about you watch Violet? I don't want her underfoot."

Clearly that was as much of an agreement as she'd give him aloud.

"What are you talking about? Why would Violet be underfoot?"

"Nevermind," she answered quickly.

"Well," Cooper spoke up, "I thought that since apparently I haven't been doing right by your aunt, I'd at least take her out to dinner tonight, like a regular gentleman."

He caught her gaze in the rearview and had to fight back laughter. She glared at him as though he were the dumbest person on earth and insulting her intelligence at that.

"You think I'm stupid or something?" She asked, not believing him for a moment.

"Luanne, I took you outta the house today, now I wanna get out, is that so terrible? I haven't had a night out since you been here."

Caroline glowered. "Fine," she answered, clearly not happy about it.

"Coop, drop yourself off at Violet's, I'll go to the grocery store with Luanne so that we're stocked up for tomorrow."

"I already know what I'm making," Caroline interupted. "You've got most of it already."

"Good," Charlotte replied."Once Violet's over at my place," she smiled at him, "I'll head over."

"And," Cooper met Caroline's eyes in the rearview, "when Violet comes over, you can show her your pictures."

Immediately the girl's face brightened. "Okay!"


	31. Chapter 31

Note: I may have made a big whopping error back when I thought the story was going to unfold one way. Now it's taken all these different turns, one of which might make something said earlier untrue. Sort of. So, when you get to that part, just go with it. Because I'd have to literally take this story apart in order for the new thing to make sense. And it's coming up in a couple of chaps. Just FYI. Little suspension of disbelief would go well there. Kinda like how I just dropped Charlotte doing anything to Addison. I'm gonna take your license? Nah. Forget about it. lol. Gotta move on with the story.

And with that said- The following IS a Southern thing. But you'd also find similar situations in many families and in many countries. And then it's still a southern thing, but also very true of different rural areas in the US, and also in some areas where you'd think people would know better. Ignorance is everywhere, folks.

"Okay, eat!"

She set out before each of them a sandwich, pickle, pasta salad and French fries. Not the store boughten kind.

"I see you made the fries yourself." Cooper commented. He approved, they looked really good.

"They're not fried," she confessed. "I just cut them up, sprinkled some oil over them and seasonings and put them in the oven."

"Good," Charlotte answered. "Fried French fries are like a one way trip to a coronary."

"What's a coronary?"

A smile escaped as Cooper asked, "I thought you told Dell he was trying to give you a coronary when he brought you McDonald's."

Charlotte looked up. "When the hell did he bring you McDonald's?"

Cooper looked down at his plate and cleared his throat. "Sorry. How about we talk about that one later?"

"Yeah," she shrugged, ignoring her aunt's comment, "but I didn't know what it means."

Cooper chuckled.

"It means," Charlotte sat down as Cooper picked up the sandwich bun examining contents, "a heart attack."

"Oh," she smiled. "Good. Then it was an appropriate response."

Charlotte noticed Cooper examining his sandwich and looked at him questioningly.

"Luanne, what kind of sandwiches are these?"

The way Cooper looked, she was worried. It would be hard mess up a sandwich, but maybe the girl had actually done it.

"Ham," she answered casually.

Charlotte gave her a strange look in response and she added defensively, "You said I could get what I want."

"That I did," she agreed.

"So, I went to the deli, cuz packaged meat is disgusting." She couldn't understand why her aunt was looking at her as though she'd done something wrong. It was starting to piss her off. She had said she could get what she wanted, and now she was upset about it?

Cooper nodded approvingly wanting to seem as agreeable on this subject as possible.

"I mean what's in bologna is probably worse than what's in hot dogs, so I went to the deli to get cut meat. I was going to get turkey, but they were all out. Ham's not really my favorite, I know it's supposed to be, cuz people eat pork all the time down home, but I really think it's gross mostly. But the other option was hamburger meat or this gross looking other stuff that looked all bloody. So I figured ham was the safest not give you a coronary has identifiable ingredients won't still squeal or moo at you option."

Charlotte smiled and tried to bite back laughter for the girl's sake. She really had been sweet to go to all the trouble. Then she realized that for her niece it hadn't simply been the thoughtfulness of picking out ingredients that weren't chemicals, or the work of making the food.

It was at that second that she realized what her niece had actually sacrificed just for their lunch. Charlotte, somehow not thinking, and possibly because Luanne had said, "just wait here, it won't take but a minute."that poor Luanne had gone into that grocery store, sans huge green tote bag, sans sun glasses, sans anything that would hide her ginormous stomach. And she was sure that the poor thing hadn't given her appearance a second thought, she'd been so giddy about the dolphin thing.

Charlotte judged that it had been maybe a minute, maybe two, where Caroline had gotten a little basket, and was walking through the store concentrating on which aisle held what since she'd never shopped there before. She judged she'd gotten maybe to the pasta aisle before realizing that people were staring at her. Not just staring at her, but looking at her in disgust. At that point Caroline probably had items in her cart and was headed to the deli, too far into the store to go back out the entrance, and not far enough to run out the exit. And yet she had held her head high and walked through that store, stood in line patiently at the counter…and that was why she was red faced when she came back to the car. But she'd blown it off saying she was hot, and Charlotte had believed her.

She closed her eyes furious with herself, and feeling sick to her stomach. If getting this meal for them had cost and hurt her so much, Charlotte didn't want to eat it. She glanced at Cooper and knew he wouldn't and couldn't. But of course Caroline knew nothing of this. It would crush her.

She was just about to open her mouth with a lie when Cooper spoke.

"Caroline, it looks really great-"

Charlotte closed her eyes. _Don't say it, don't say it!_

"but I can't eat it."

Caroline's eyes widened with confusion, offense and anger. "What?" Clearly she was trying to play hostess and hide her feelings, but it wasn't working. Her voice crackled.

"I can't eat this."

She blinked, her mouth open. "Are you a vegetarian or something?" She raised an eyebrow in disdain, clerly not willing to alter her menu for his insanity.

Cooper tried to smile ingratiatingly and saw that Charlotte was not about to help him out here.

"I'm Jewish."

Caroline's mouth dropped open. The look of disdain turned to horror and disgust.

"You're a Jew?!" She was incredulous. Her mouth was still open when she jumped from her chair and wheeled on Charlotte.

"He's a Jew? You're dating a Jew?!"

Charlotte opened her mouth but Caroline continued, "Do your parents know about this?" Clearly this was a worse offense than even getting pregnant out of wedlock.

When Charlotte stared steadily back at her unremorseful Caroline continued shocked. "I can't believe this. I can't. I can't believe you're dating a Jew. A Jew!" She spat the word out as if it were a disease.

"Do you know what a Jew is? Do you even know any Jewish people? " Charlotte asked.

"Mr. S who ran the market in town was a Jew. Is a Jew," she corrected. "He had a really long weird last name, tells everyone to call him Mr. S."

"Is he nice?" Cooper asked.

Caroline looked daggers at him for daring to speak.

"Is he nice?" Charlotte repeated.

"I guess. He's nice to everyone. But yet, when Sunday rolls around, he's not in church with everyone else."

Clearly the ultimate offense.

"And that's bad?" Charlotte was careful to ask the questions she was sure Cooper was dying to ask.

"Hello!"

"Caroline, people who are Jewish don't go to church." She knew that her niece's education on the Jewish faith was about as strong as her knowledge of the word coronary.

Her eyes widened. "Oh my god!" She exclaimed. "You don't go to church?!"

"No"

"He's a heathen!" She nearly screamed the word, and Cooper was certain that though he hadn't been around at the time of the Salem witch trials, that was exactly what it had sounded like when a girl cried out, "you're a witch!"

"He's a heathen _and _a Jew!"

"Caroline, Jewish people don't go to church-"

"I knew it! I knew there was a reason they were bad."

Cooper looked at Charlotte, who was red faced, biting her lip, and hitting the table with her fist to keep her laughter inside.

"Caroline, do you know anything about the Jewish faith? About other religions?"

"Yeah," she answered disdainfully, "that they're all heathens!"

The way she pronounced and drew out the word heathens was too much for Charlotte, she pushed her plate aside on the table and burst out laughing.

"And why should I?" She straightened her shoulders and raised her head proudly as if to counter-act her aunt's disrespectful and confusing antics. "Christianity is all I need to know."

"Really?" Cooper asked while Charlotte composed herself.

"Anything else gonna get you to heaven?" She asked with a hand on her hip. "I didn't think so."

Charlotte gasped and commented, "Mr. S doesn't go to church with you on Sundays because he goes to his church on Saturdays."

"Or Friday nights," Cooper added.

"Or Friday nights."

"And how do you know so much about where Mr. S is on Friday nights?" Caroline looked at him with such suspicion it was comical. "Are you two Jewish people in cahoots or something?"

Charlotte snorted she laughed so hard, then just laughed harder.

"We usually go to synagogue on Saturdays."

"We?"

"We, uh, we Jewish people."

"And what is this... synagogue you go to?"

"It's like your church." He provided.

"They just call it something different." Charlotte answered with a wave of her hand, hoping to end the discussion.

Caroline lowered her gaze and looked at them both suspiciously.

Apparently, no such luck.

"Is it a church or isn't it?" She said each word of the question, slowly, carefully, and with full disapproval of both of them.

Charlotte shook her head at him.

"Well," she crossed her arms over her chest for once not caring that they rested on her shelf of a stomach. "I see. Charlotte King, you're dating someone who doesn't even celebrate Christmas!" She took up a parental tone and it amused Cooper. "I realize that I am not the adult here, but as a member of your family, the only one that you have here, I feel obligated to speak to you about this as I feel your own mother and father would, god rest his soul." The tone of her voice made it clear that the girl was merely repeating something she'd heard other adults say, or on TV or in the movies.

"You cannot date a Jew." She continued.

"That's it?" Charlotte had her lips puckered but that didn't disguise the laughter in her eyes.

She nodded. "You're a pretty girl, you can get any man you want. You don't want a Jew"

"I don't?"

Now it was Cooper's turn to smile, Charlotte was playing along perfectly. It was hilarious.

Caroline seemed happy that she was getting through to her poor misguided aunt. "No, you don't," her voice turned Southern honey sweet. "I realize being out here with all these heathens instead of back home with god-fearing folk you've clearly lost your way and gotten confused. But Charlotte just think, when you die and go to heaven- if you go to heaven- " she emphasized, "I don't know if you can for dating a Jew, but if you do, this beloved Cooper of yours will be hanging out in the fires of hell and damnation. Now, ask yourself, do you really want to spend eternity alone? Or spend it with someone you love who can be in heaven with you because he's not a Jew?"

Charlotte was biting her lips and had tears in her eyes. Caroline probably mistook it for some degree of remorse, but he knew she was losing the battle to keep from laughing hysterically in Caroline's face. He knew for Charlotte's sake he had to direct Caroline's attention to him, so that Charlotte could contain her laughter.

"Caroline," he was grateful she turned her attention toward him, "I don't know if you realize this, but people of the Jewish faith," she scoffed at the word, but he continued, "do not believe in hell."

She burst out laughing. "Well that's just great for you! You think you're not going to go to hell just because you don't believe in it?" she laughed harder. "That's like me jumping out in front of a bus and saying it won't hit me because I don't believe in buses!" She snorted with laughter and had to hold onto the table top to keep from callapsing to the floor.

"Oh man, Aunt Charlotte, not only are you dating a jew heathen, you're dating a stupid jew heathen."

"Okay, that's enough." Charlotte's tone was stern, no nonsense and disapproving. She had let Caroline feel as though she were doing a good thing, and if it would at all make her feel better about her food not being eaten, she'd allow it, but there was a limit.

"Luanne King, I realize that you are not aware of this, but calling someone "a Jew" is like calling someone a negro."

Caroline blinked.

Charlotte let out a breath. "It's like calling someone a nigger." She hissed.

"Oh!" Caroline nodded in understanding. "You're not supposed to call anyone that to their faces."

Cooper's mouth dropped open. "So people where you're from, white people, call African Americans niggers if they're not around?"

"Of course. All the time. But it's rude to say that word to their face."

He'd noticed confusion when he'd said the word African American, so he pressed on. "What would you call someone that wasn't white to their face?"

"Colored, negro, black."

Cooper stared incredulous. He couldn't believe it. It was as though he'd entered a time warp. Caroline said those words with no shame, no embarassment- as though she were reciting the alphabet. Another thought sprang to mind, one which he was very very concerned about.

"Both Dr. Bennett's-"

He heard Charlotte gasp, "Luanne King, tell me this instant, did you ever ever refer to Naomi or Sam as being colored, or negros, or niggers?"

Caroline once again looked at them as if they were both stupid. "Of course not! Uncle Duke said that up north and in big cities, and anywhere you're not at home, if you see someone who is black, you refer to them as um, oh yeah, that word Cooper said, other than negro or colored. You can say black though, black's okay."

Charlotte let out a sigh of relief, but could see that Cooper was still worried about something.

"Caroline, do you not like 'black' people? Won't sit by them on a bus, or not have any black friends at school?"

"Why would I do that? Their skin color is just different from mine, that's all. It's not like they're contagious or aliens or something."

"Or Jews," Charlotte muttered looking Cooper in the eye, as she feigned a drink from her glass.

He let out a sigh of relief. He'd really been worried there for a minute.

"Now can we eat?" Caroline sat down. "Now that it's all cold," she muttered.

Charlotte bit her lip realizing they'd gotten off on a tangent.

"Luanne, Cooper can't eat this."

She rolled her eyes in exasperation and sighed loudly in annoyance. "Why not?" She snapped.

"Because he's Jewish."

"I thought we went over that! What the hell does that have to do with him not eating my food?"

Cooper was currently munching on the fries.

"He can eat your fries-"

"'s ood," he answered his mouth full.

"But he isn't going to eat the sandwich."

Caroline's jaw dropped again, her face reddening as tears sprang to her eyes.

"What the hell?" She snapped. "You ungrateful prick, do you have any idea what I went through to make your damn lunch? You better just stop whining and eat it! Ungrateful son-of-a-bitch."

She stormed pasted them, and Charlotte heard her door slam.

Charlotte closed her eyes and sighed. "I gotta tell you something about our lil' trip to the store. Shit, this is my fault." She sighed again and rose, finally looking at Cooper who was looking at her with his eyebrow raised.

"Stop lookin' at me like my family runs the KKK. And what you just saw was what I've been telling you all along. Where that girl comes from, it's not like our world here, or the world you grew up in. Her world is the United States circa 1950. Things never changed where she grew up. How I was raised was different, slightly, but I told you she grew up with trash."

"I gotta talk to her."

She looked at him, and was amazed. He didn't look hurt of angry or confused. His face was open and understanding. She swallowed let out a breath again and turned to go down the hall.

"Just so you know," he called after her, "if you're ever worried about where she's picking up her language from- I could help you with that one." He smiled, laughed to himself, and finished up his fries.


	32. Chapter 32

31 was a lot, wasn't it? Not pretty but the truth. Not everyone's truth, but a truth. Not saying it's right, cuz I don't think it is. But again, it's a truth and reality for a lot of people.

Home sick today. Aren't YOU lucky?

She opened the door without knocking and as expected saw Caroline buried in her bed, crying. So, she walked back to where Cooper was sitting, eating his pasta salad and kissed him on the top of his curly, sheep-like head.

"You better go, Cooper. This'll take a while. And yes it's about you, but it's also not about you at all."

"You said this was your fault?"

Charlotte looked at the floor, shamed. "Luanne went into the grocery store by herself yesterday, right after we dropped you off. No sunglasses, no huge tote bag, and she'd ditched the cover up for the tee shirt she'd worn under it. I guess the excitement of playing with those dolphins made her forget she was knocked up. Guess it made me forget too," she muttered.

Cooper winced. "People were looking at her?"

"What do you think?" She snapped. "I wasn't thinking," she sighed, "I just wasn't thinking."

Cooper wiped his mouth and stood up, then kissed her on the mouth.

"It'll be okay. No hard feelings," he answered.

She assumed her usual stoic stance seeming, and Cooper knew it was _only _seeming, to have shoved away any sorrowful thoughts. "Better not be. What comes outta that girl's mouth isn't my fault, Freedman. Most of it anyway. And hey, if any exposure to me will help that rugrat to grow up strong and independent, to do something with her life as opposed to working the register at the market, that's fine. If she's emulating me in cuss words, maybe she's emulating me in other ways as well." She caught Cooper's mocking glance and glared. "Good ways, I'm talking about the good things here. And you'd better think there are sooo many good things about me that how could she ever choose? You better want her to grow up like me!" She couldn't help grinning.

He smiled, knowing better than to tell her the truth now. As nice as it was, the mood she was in, it could break her heart. So he kissed her again in answer before leaving so that Charlotte could focus her attention solely on her niece.

"Call me if you need me," were the words he parted with.

* * *

Charlotte stepped into Caroline's room. "What was that all about?"

"Go away!" Caroline's voice was fierce, but muffled in bed covers.

"I will not. This is my house."

"I don't wanna talk to you!"

"Coulda fooled me."

She sat down on the bed. Caroline shoved at her.

"Do that again," she offered. "I dare you to do that again."

"Don't test me," Caroline growled.

"No, _you_ don't test _me_. You seem to forget who's the adult here. I will give your ass a beating you won't forget, if you really need to be remnded that bad. Got plenty of belts in my closet. And how dare you speak to company that way! How dare you speak to Cooper that way! In my house! In front of my very face! How could you judge him like that? Not to mention I just finished taking your ass to Sea World!" She snapped.

Caroline ignored her aunt's last statement.

"I wasn't! It's not my fault he's Jewish! You're the one dating him."

"That's right. I am the one dating him. Me, not you. So once again I say, this is my business, not yours."

"I don't know why you're even dating him! He's stupid, you don't need him anyway!"

"Luanne King, I will not have you speak of him that way."

"I hate him!"

"No you don't."

Annoyed that she wouldn't argue, Caroline just scowled and pouted, she made clear moves of putting her thumb in her mouth in her aggitation, but Charlotte grabbed it and held it.

"Let's talk about what's really upset you."

She stared at her aunt as though she'd grown an extra head. "Talk?" Caroline was so amazed she sat up.

"Well, I can talk and you can listen or you can talk and I can listen. You know, like normal people."

"Eew," she whispered.

"Okay then, I'll start."

"I shouldn't o' let you go into that grocery store by yourself. You wanna talk about that?"

"No," she glared.

"All right," she sighed, "then I think it's time we talked about the different stages of labor and child birth."

Caroline made a face as though she'd just tasted something horrible _and _seen someone get murdered. "No!" She cried.

"Then we'll talk about the grocery store incident."

"There was no incident!" She insisted.

"Well you see, during the first stage of labor-" Charlotte began, smiling.

Caroline cried out and put her hands over her ears, shutting her eyes at the same time. Then she began humming loudly.

Charlotte pulled her hands from her ears.

"So, you willing to talk about the grocery store?"

Caroline's small mouth puckered in disgust and she glared at her aunt. "You're real mean, you know that?"

She shrugged. "I been told."

"Done work torturing people?"

"I could. Now, the grocery store."

"I don't wanna talk about it," she sulked.

"Like I was saying, the first stage of labor is"

Caroline screamed again, this time hitting Charlotte with her pillow. "Quit it!"

Charlotte laughed aloud, enjoying toying with her, yet resisted the impulse to hit her back in the same fashion. And seeing the girl as more than reluctant, she began.

"I take it it wasn't the most pleasant of experiences."

"It woulda been fine," Caroline answered quickly, "if people hadn't been staring at me and saying nasty stuff!" Her face was beginning to turn red again with hurt and anger.

"So, what happened?" She lay on her side across the bed, cupping her face in her hand.

"It was fine! Till people started looking at me. First one person, then I looked up and there was a whole aisle of people looking, staring and whispering." She took a deep breath, "So I went to another aisle, I mean I only needed a couple of things, some potatoes, seasoning, the buns and meat cuz you had everything else. So I'm getting the seasoning for the French fries," she gasped, her voice wavering on the verge of tears, "and this lady, only a little older than you touches my shoulder, looks me up and down and says, "I can't believe your parents let you out in public! You should be ashamed of yourself!"

Charlotte's eyes widened to the size of baseballs as she was filled with absolute rage and disgust.

"That little bitch! You tell me who she is! I shop there all the time. I will run her over in the parking lot!"

"Well I thought clearly I'm not some slut, but that's not what everyone else thought."

"Was this before you got the spices or after?"

"Before."

"And you still got them?"

She nodded.

"With her nosy ass still standing there?"

Caroline nodded again.

Charlotte was so proud of her she wanted to hug her, but she thought better of it.

"Well, after that I had to go to the deli, and I was standing there and gonna order just like Momma did- I guess I looked pretty weird being a kid and shopping, so maybe that's why they were staring mostly?"

Her niece's voice was so full of fragile hope it broke Charlotte's heart.

"I should have gone in with you. Then no one would have messed with you."

"They still woulda."

"Then I would have beat their asses to bloody pulps. I'm a doctor, I know how to kill people!"

Caroline gave a wan smile then sighed.

"They say anything else?"

She nodded. "All the women at the deli were staring. One lady said outloud so I was sure to hear it, "It's terrible what kids these days will do for some attention at home. Just because they can't have the newest video game they think they can go and sleep around with any kid who'll have 'em, then they just chalk it up to not knowing better, or because their daddy didn't love them enough. Well, clearly some people need to learn how to keep their legs closed!"

Charlotte looked away and closed her eyes. "You know that's not right, Luanne. They're just a bunch of blind, stupid, ignorant trophy wives with nothing better to do, and nothing better to talk about."

Caroline wouldn't look at her. "I don't look like a slut. I wasn't dressed like a slut," she began, showing clearly how both hurt and confused she had been. It made Charlotte sick.

"Luanne, no one in their right mind would possibly think that you chose to have sex. Anyone with eyes can see you're not that kind of girl. And anyone with eyes can see you're twelve for Christ's sake! What the hell is wrong with people? Jesus Christ, clearly this wasn't your idea. Can't people tell a victim of rape when they see one?"

Charlotte shook her head and rolled her eyes heavenward. Then she gave a slight smile and added, "It's not fun when someone makes jugements about you like that is it? Like you're a bad person."

The point flew over the girl's head. Caroline missed her point entirely. Charlotte shrugged.

"You know what? Next time someone tries some crazy shit like that with you again, you just tell them flat out, I'm pregnant with my daddy's baby, okay? You wanna talk about that? Then see how their face changes! That'll teach 'em. Bet they'd feel real bad. And they should!"

Caroline's eyes widened and she looked at Charlotte in horror.

Charlotte gasped, realizing what she'd said, what Cooper had told her. Oh shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit!

Tears filled Caroline's eyes and her cheeks reddened anew. "It's- it's his?!" She began gasping for air like a fish out of water. "It's his?" Her voice was nearly a scream. "This," she jabbed at her stomach and gasped for air, 'is his?!" Her voice was full on scream, full of rage and a million other emotions.

She brought her hands to her head in anguish, gripping onto her scalp with her fingernails, and pulling down her face, drawing blood. Trying to create a physical pain to numb the emotional.

"Luanne, don't!"

Caroline was crying, screaming with rage like a banshee but didn't care.

Charlotte grabbed her hands and held them tight.

"This is what I get!" She cried. "This is my fault," she gasped, "It's all my fault!"

"Luanne, none of this is your fault. You didn't ask for this. Rape is never the victim's fault."

"It is!" she insisted. "It is mine. This never would have happened otherwise. It is all my fault!"

Charlotte sighed, holding Caroline close to her, rocking gently back and forth. The girl sniffled and choked on sobs, but didn't object to being held- at the moment. So Charlotte took advantage of it.

"Sweetie, does it really matter who caused that?" She asked.

She didn't answer.

"Honey, it doesn't. Wrong is wrong. And those men are all equally wrong. Except for your father, I'd say he should bear the brunt of it in hell, an uncle is one thing, but a _father_? Disgusting."

"So it doesn't matter. They were wrong, and none of this, Luanne, none of this is your fault."

Caroline shook her head sadly.

"You don't know," she whispered softly. "You don't know anything."

The girl probably thought her aunt wouldn't hear. But Charlotte did, and things she'd been trying not to think about suddenly began clicking into place. And Charlotte became very, very worried.

She left the girl when she fell asleep and went for her phone.

_"Ya know, I thought she was just angry before. Angry at that bastard father of hers, angry at you all for what you did to her, but that ain't it. Or at least, that ain't all there is to it. Something tells me there's something behind all of this that I don't even have a clue on. I think she's angry with herself over something- real angry. She just started screaming her head off earlier. Didn't say nothin', just screamed to wake the dead. It's way more fun to be angry at other people than be angry at yourself. I put two and two together when I realized how mad she still was at you. She don't hang onto anger like that. It should have been over and done with, especially after what she did to your shoes. There's something else going on here." _She sighed heavily.

_"Put Violet on the phone. And shut up about it," she added, "I don't need to hear one inch of an "I told you so" from you."_


	33. Chapter 33

Remember when I said the story took an unexpected turn? Well, you're smack in the middle of it. And because it is such an unexpected turn, it's going to take several chapters to deal with. Funny, I thought this story would be done by now. Guess that's what happens when instead of telling the story, the story is telling you! And clearly some of you weren't paying attention. Caroline is smart as hell, combine that with the fact that her whole school knew what happened to her- she got enough of her school work in before she left school. Took tests did projects and was done with the school year months before school let out. This is why Charlotte wants her to read as much as possible, otherwise she spends her time sleeping, in the tub, watching tv or eating.

By the way, it amuses the hell out of me when I am or have already written something that someone suddenly brings up in the reviews. Which clearly, this is one of. Not the only one though.

"What's that?" Sam pointed to a small green package in Cooper's hand.

"For Caroline." He then told them what Caroline had said Saturday afternoon, leaving out, for Sam's sake, the part about 'negroes'.

"I made it on Sunday," he elaborated. "Just printed a bunch of pictures off the internet of celebrities who are Jewish and made it into a book. I call it, "Who's a Jew?" He grinned, oddly proud of himself.

Sam laughed. "You are a dork, Coop." He laughed harder then added, "I can't wait to see her reaction!"

"So she really said all that stuff?" pete asked.

"And then some."

Dell looked at him with concern. "And you weren't offended?"

"No. I spent most of the time trying really hard not to laugh. It would've been like being offended that a four year old ran up to you and called you stupid. I'd never seen anyone have that kind of reaction to someone who is Jewish, but coming from her, it wasn't offensive. Maybe it should have been, but it just wasn't. Like a baby hitting you with a nerf baseball bat. Of course part of it is because she's young and she hasn't really learned, or bothered trying to think before she speaks. Most of the time you could tell she was repeating verbatim what someone else had said. It was clearly how she was raised, so she felt right and justified in it. In fact, I'd say that being in such an alien place as LA she feels that she needs to cling to some aspect of her upbringing."

Sam scoffed. "Right, because hanging onto the sir and ma'am stuff would just be silly."

Dell smiled and laughed, remembering how Caroline had first behaved. "Yeah, she let that drop pretty darn quick!"

"There was another 'little issue' that I didn't know about at the time, that's kind of relevant," Cooper added, feeling somewhat embarrassed. "Charlotte told me later. Caroline had gone into the grocery store, by herself to get the food for our lunch."

"And?"

"And the other people in the store were staring at her, giving her dirty looks and calling her a slut, among other things. So for her to have that reaction? After all she went through to get the food in the first place?" He sighed, genuinely regretful, "I wish I had known. I think that's what really set her off. That had to hurt her so much. I know she's probably used to being made fun of by other kids, cuz she's smarter than most of them, but for adults to do that? It must have just shattered her inside."

Sam shook his head. "That's disgusting," he announced. "That's sick! How could anyone think that- let alone say that to a little girl?"

Dell was glaring at the floor. "It's not her fault. That was terrible of those women! Caroline is a sweet girl, usually."

"When she's not being defensive-" Pete rolled his eyes at the thought.

"Or trying to make you think she's not scared or upset-" Violet added.

"Or booby-trapping the practice-" Sam gave a fake smile.

"What are we talking about?" Naomi smiled at the group as she walked in with Addison who was sipping a latte.

"The kid," Pete answered.

Naomi grinned again as she opened the refrigerator and pulled out the orange juice.

"Ya know, she's really smart. I mean, really smart. She explained Maya's homework to her about Romeo and Juliet- then just explained the whole play to her, quotes and all."

"When did she read Romeo and Juliet?" Pete asked. "Isn't that a little much for middle school?"

Naomi poured a glass of juice and shrugged. "She read the play when she was in fourth grade. " Before they could ask about the curriculum of her fourth grade she added, "She read it on her own. She could also explain Maya's world history lessons, give her the synopsis of Merchant of Venice, A Tale of Two Cities, and War and Peace, if she'd asked."

"How do you know that?"

Naomi grinned as she looked at Addison. "Charlotte King told me."

"Charlotte said she skipped a grade in school. She's in eighth now. Could be a sophomore in high school from what I gather, but I think she's a little behind her class on the social skills side. Which is good, cuz when a young kid is in with older kids, they learn things they shouldn't know. I mean, she wasn't going on about sex, didn't talk about boyfriends, not only thought it was 'gross' but also stupid to date someone you didn't plan on marrying, and mind you she doesn't plan on marrying until well after college-"

"Wait," Sam put up a hand to stop Naomi's speech. "When did Caroline help maya with her homework? Were they on the phone?" Sam looked at Naomi with a mix of fear and confusion.

"Charlotte and Caroline came over to my house on Sunday."

Everyone stared.

Sam looked alarmed. "You let Maya be around her?" He cringed realizing how he'd just sounded after what Cooper had said about people's response to the girl's pregnancy.

"No offense Cooper, it's just…I don't think Maya's ready to- and I don't want her thinking that the idea of having a baby is fun, or cute or anything other than a living hell until she's at least 30."

Naomi rolled her eyes. "Don't worry Sam, it was fine. With what she's told Maya-"

"She told Maya about being pregnant?" Sam's voice rose an octave in disgust.

"We may never have grandchildren," she finished. "Happy now?"

He looked at her sideways. "I guess."

"So, you sat and talked to Charlotte?" Addison didn't bother disgusing her amazement, though she was a little miffed to have not received a gushing phone call about the incident.

"Well," Violet peeled a banana, " if you think that' s something, you should hear what happened to Cooper on Saturday!"

"I already know about it," Naomi smiled, enjoying being ahead of them, "and about the whole 'negro' thing."

"What negro thing?" Sam asked.

Naomi ignored the question, choosing to answer the bigger question behind it.

"I think it's totally understandable, and not her fault, so only a fool would blame her, but it's a very good thing she came out here. Charlotte said she was the exact same way- just because you're rich doesn't mean your rich education includes how not to be racist or prejudiced- in fact, just the opposite. She didn't learn better till she went away to college. So I think being out here, seeing how things are different is really good for Caroline. And in fact, before you can say it," she pointed a finger at Sam, "Caroline is not a racist- most black girls where she lives actually do refer to themselves as negro because their grandparents do, or colored or black. No one there would refer to themselves as being African American, that much is certain.

"Her uncles, Charlotte's brothers refer to them as coloreds, another accepted term in their neck of the woods, and Caroline says that some people including her father's brothers refer to black people as niggers- which is why she doesn't use the word herself."

"She thinks her uncles on her father's side are dumb-asses." Cooper added.

"And they are. Clearly, they are. She may not understand all of the things in Addison's medical books, but clearly she is not stupid."

Violet had been listening, but was at the moment staring dreamily at the wall. "I wonder what she was like before all this happened to her?"

"Why don't you ask Charlotte?" Addison grinned.

Cooper laughed and answered for her. "I can't see how that would go over well. "Yeah Charlotte, I was just wondering, what was Caroline like before she got raped?" He shrugged and shook his head. "Yeah…doesn't sound so good."

Addison laughed. "Or something like, she's a complete brat now, has she always been that way?"

She didn't notice her friends suddenly shaking their heads at her until she'd stopped talking.

Crap. She turned around prepared to try to explain her way out of that statement to Caroline.

"You think my niece is a brat?"

Addison opened her mouth slightly in shock, but Charlotte really wasn't about to wait for a response.

"I never asked you to like her, but you thinkin' she's a brat is too damn much for me. I bet she doesn't think too highly of you either, seeing as you raped her. So if you ask me, you're the one with the real issues here. Hmm, rapist, bein' a brat. Rapist, bein' a brat. Oh look, the kid wins!"

She turned on her heel and stormed away brushing away any of the comments she's originally come up to say, including thanking both Violet and Naomi for their assistance over the weekend.

Cooper hurried after her. Wanting to change the subject, he brought up something Pete had mentioned earlier.

"Pete thinks it's not the baby that's causing Caroline's back pain. He wants to try some stuff to see if it'll help her. Anything's better than giving her spinals."

Charlotte looked pissed at him, he realized it wasn't directed at him, simply left over anger at Addison.

"Don't try to change the subject!"

"Charlotte, she didn't mean it!"

"Of course she meant it!" She snapped, stopping at the elevator doors. "I'm no fool. I know when someone means what they say. That witch don't like my niece. My niece," she was indignant, "how can anyone not like her? I can see those fool kids she goes to school with, but that's because they're insecure and jealous that she's so much smarter than they are. I know what that's like. And now, for Addison Montgomery," Charlotte breath caught in her throat, so she began again, "That girl has gone through hell-"

She stopped short, both in words and forward motion. Then she turned back abruptly, bypassing Cooper and stormed back to the kitchen. Addison was walking toward a cabinet, when Charlotte, grabbed her by the shoulder and forcibly spun her around to face her.

"You know what? You try being totally okay after being raped by your daddy! You try, you even try to be normal after the uncles that usually take you out to party for your birthday and Christmas rape you right then and there with your daddy!"

She gasped for a shaky breath the way she only did when extremely upset.

" You think that the emotional responses of a child who has had her life riped out of her and her world smashed is just 'being a brat'? She should just get over it and act like a normal healthy kid- because my god there is nothing wrong with having your daddy's dick inside you!"

Everyone in the room, except for Addison, grimaced.

"What demention of hell do you live in? What the hell is wrong with you?" She screamed. "You can't handle a little bit of emotional mess from a kid? Christ, how did you get through med school?! Her response to her rape is just her, bein' a brat," she threw the word out sarcastically and rolled her eyes. "No, there's nothing behind it, she's just bein' a brat. There's no reasoning or justification, no of course not. She's just acting that way to inconvenience you, Addison Montgomery, and piss you off. That's all. Nothin' to it." She threw her hands up carelessly as if to illustrate her point.

Charlotte then fixed her granite gaze on Addison to be certain she heard clearly every single word she had to say next.

"You have a problem with her behavior?" Her tone was caustic. "Well I have a problem with the fact she was raped! I have no problem with how she's dealing with it. From what my family tells me, Jesus Christ I'm happy she's still alive after what was done to her. I don't give a good god damn how she deals with it, I just want her to survive it!"

Charlotte's face was redder than a balloon, her eyes sparking with rage.

"Clearly," she spat, "Clearly you've never been traumatized like that. Or you can't even imagine it, because if you could, if you had, you'd be- well you'd not be such a disgusting heartless bitch about it!"

She spun back around and walked back to the elevators. The air was tense, as though thunder had cracked overhead.

"Was I the only one who wanted to clap after that?" Violet whispered. Naomi caught her eye and smiled at her.

"She's over-reacting," Addison began. "I mean, let's face it, Caroline is a brat."

Naomi replied quickly and frankly,"I'm surprised she didn't hit you."

"I agree with her," Violet nodded.

"With Nae?"

"And Charlotte. I don't think Caroline is being a brat at all. I think she was absolutely right in what she said to you, Addison. Sure Caroline may be displaying anti-social and disturbing behaviors, but they are all well within the realm of responses for a rape victim. In fact, with the extreme severity of her trauma, her responses are pretty tame. The fact that you interpret her responses as being 'a brat', well, frankly I find that very unsympathetic and very disturbing."

She put down her food, stood up and walked away.

"Nae?"

Naomi looked to the side and sighed. "Addy, if it had been Maya, and she'd been acting like Caroline is and has been- and you called her a brat-"

"I'd kill you." Sam answered, giving his opinion as well as Naomi's.

Addison glared, then shook her head, walking out of the kitchen to her office, away from the crazy people.

"Okay show of hands, who thinks Addison was right?" Cooper asked, smiling.

No one moved.

"Who thinks Charlotte was?"

"I hate to say this," Pete prefaced, as he raised his hand half-way into the air. Sam, Dell,Naomi and Cooper's hands were already up.


	34. Chapter 34

Just some fun fluff,but a lot of information here. Read and review. You all haven't reviewed in ages. And I have 2 other chapters that are DONE. Ain't puttin' em up till y'al cough up the reviews! ;P So there! Things are still really going crappily for me, so yeah. I need happy thoughts. And there's a chapter coming up that is not pleasant. It's really ugly in fact. Really don't want to do it, but the story demands it. So that might take a while. Appreciate the quick updates while you can.

"Dell!"

Caroline yelled, stepping off the elevator.

"Dell!"

She walked toward his office carrying a plate of doughnuts in one hand and her pictures carefully in another.

Dell came out of his office, concerned, not to mention just plain surprised.

"What is it?"

"Dell, lookit!" She smiled, put her plate on the front desk, then shoved what she'd been carrying at him.

"Look! Lookit!"

Dell smiled. Caroline was hopping up and down with impatient excitement, just like any child.

"Lookit!" She insisted, shoving the pictures at him again.

He took them, and stared in amazement. "That's where you and Cooper went?"

"Uh huh!"

"That's so cool! That is awesome! That is so cool!"

He flipped through the pictures, some of which had been blown up to 8x10s. "These are amazing, Caroline. Do you know how cool that is? That you got to do that? Nobody gets to do that."

"I did!" She gushed her smile threatening to take over her entire face.

"Naomi look!"

He held the pictures up as she approached, perusing a file.

Naomi smiled as she passed. "Oh yeah," she nodded to the picture Dell held up. "Caroline showed those to us yesterday. Very cool." She winked at Charlotte.

Caroline looked troubled as Naomi walked on.

"I didn't want to brag," she whispered to Dell. "I didn't show Maya. I didn't want her to be jealous or feel bad cuz she didn't get to go. But she called Maya in to look at the pictures."

"I'm sure Maya wasn't jealous," he whispered back. "She probably thought the pictures were cool, just like I do. And was glad that you got to go outside and do something fun, just like I am."

Caroline blushed bright red, and looked at the floor. She grabbed the pictures awkwardly from Dell. "I have to go," she muttered. She sidled away quickly, not forgetting her doughnuts on the desk top.

Dell walked back to his office. "Don't mess up the pictures!"

She smiled and when she heard his door close, giggled wildly. She realized then that she had nowhere planned to go.

"Here."

Caroline stopped abruptly as Cooper suddenly appeared in front of her. He took her pictures carefully, noting that her other hand was full, and placed his green package in their place.

"What's this?"

"It's for you. I made you a little book."

She looked at him suspiciously. "Okay…."

"Go ahead," he motioned to the chairs of the empty waiting area. "Open it and look at it."

She shrugged and walked over.

"I'll be in my office," he called heading back down the hallway with her pictures. When he got there, he made sure to keep his door open, certain that he would no doubt be able to hear Caroline's response and laugh about it.

* * *

Caroline sat down, placing her plate of still untouched doughnuts next to her. She tore at the tissue paper and saw a blank paper cover. She rolled her eyes and turned the book over.

_Who's A Jew?_

"Good Lord," she raised her eyes upward. "What the hell?"

"Excuse me?"

Caroline straightened and looked behind her.

"What?"

Sam moved to stand in front of her and looked down at her. "I said, excuse me?" He repeated.

She just stared.

"Excuse me," he elaborated, "what do you think you just said?"

"Uh," She looked at him uncomfortable and confused. "Um, I was just"

"Saying things you shouldn't," Sam finished.

"I was just-" Caroline began

"You were just about to apologize for using foul language."

"I-" she stared at him mouth agape, confused, baffled, and more than a little bit intimidated. "But, I wa-"

Sam motioned with his hands that he was only waiting for her apology.

"I only said-"

"I heard what you said," he spoke quickly in his no nonsense tone. "And since you are not one of my patients and you are not a stupid child, though I do believe you may be misguided," he admitted, "I do not have to coddle you or walk on eggshells around you. You said something I don't approve of, in my place of business in the building that I own, and you will apologize- now."

She stared at him, her breathing shallow, her eyes huge.

"Been a while since you been put in your place, huh?

Unintelligible sounds were all that escaped her lips.

"You've gotten so used to people overlooking things and letting you have your way since you've been here that you've forgotten to be respectful, or at least civil. And now- you're using language that just isn't lady like. You're not in some bar off of Fairfax, you are in Los Angeles California. People walk through these doors each day who make more money in one day than most people make in a year. This is a classy establishment. And you. Will. Act. Like. A . lady. Is that clear?"

She swallowed. Then nodded dumbly still looking beyond shocked.

"And one other thing. If I ever hear you speak to me the way that I've heard you speak to other adults around here, I will knock you flat, is that understood? You will need your aunt then, to get you admitted to the hospital."

Addison grabbed Naomi by the arm and dragged her down the hall.

"Addison, what is it?"

"Shh!"

"I'm the mean one? Your ex-husband just told Caroline he'd take her out!"

"What?"

She nodded.

"Listen!"

She stopped them both at the intersection of the hall. "Look", she nodded her head around the corner.

Naomi did. And she couldn't believe what she was hearing, or what she was seeing.

"It's like watching the Wild Kingdom or something."

"Or the Dog Whisperer."

"Or a lion tamer."

"If Cooper or I said the exact same things Sam's saying-"

"Nope," Naomi interrupted her, "wouldn't work."

"You're not upset about what he said?"

"It's a bluff," she whispered.

"So does that mean it's okay for me to say that to patients? Maybe some of Cooper's patients? Just out of the blue? And it'll be okay because I 'don't mean it'?"

Naomi gave her an exasperated look. "Can you just be happy that she obeying someone for once? Let it go, Addie."

Once Sam Bennett walked away, Caroline, feeling very bothered inside, turned her attention back to Cooper's stupid book.

Cooper sat smiling, hearing the occasional squeak of outrage, disgust and disbelief from Caroline King.

When Violet walked past, Caroline waved the book in the air.

"Have you seen this?" She demanded.

"No, not yet," Violet answered, skimming the book from Caroline's fingers. She looked through it quickly, impressed and surprised. "I had no idea there were so many Jewish people in Hollywood."

"I know, right? I think he's making all that stuff up. I mean come on, all those people are not Jewish! I mean, they're like, all American people, totally famous and people look up to them!"

"Geez," she sighed, "Next thing you know, Cooper's probably gonna say that people like Jesus or Britney Spears are Jewish!" She rolled her eyes and shook her head at the thought of the man's craziness.

"He's crazy!" She insisted.

Violet bit her lips and quickly walked away, going the long way around the practice, so that it didn't look as though she were going straight to Cooper's office.

While hurrying away to laugh with her friend, Violet saw Addison.

"Did you hear what she said?" She asked.

Addison smiled. "I love that she put Britney and Jesus in the same importance category."

"Guess we know who her favorite singer is."

Addison smiled, and was glad Violet had put their disagreement behind her.

Naomi walked back, followed by Cooper.

"She thinks Jesus wasn't Jewish!" Violet hissed in a whisper, laughing evily.

Cooper bit his lower lip and nodded giddy with withheld laughter.

"Now wait," Naomi held a hand up, "there are a lot of Christians who honestly don't believe that Jesus was Jewish. All they know about Jesus is Christianity, which for them means that Jesus was and is a Christian. The thinking is that since Jewish people don't believe in Christ that Christ could not have been Jewish."

"Or he wouldn't believe in himself?" Cooper asked slyly.

"Something like that. I understand and believe that Jesus was Jewish. But I also understand that a lot of other Christians would be violently offended by that statement. Just so you know, it' s not just Caroline. Though she doesn't seem to be raised to believe that Jesus wasn't Jewish, but the facts of the matter, so to speak, have never been brought up to her."

"Maybe if she studied the geographical and historical aspects of the bible a little bit," Violet offered.

"That would be a good place to start," Cooper agreed. "Right now I feel like I know more about Christianity than she does."

"Hey," Dell called down the hallway, "she's roaming. Roaming and muttering things. Violet and Cooper, I think you may be in trouble."

Cooper raised his hands in the air. "What now?"

Dell shrugged. "I'm not positive. But I heard both your names as she was walking down the hall talking to herself."

"Walking down the hall which way?" Violet hissed.

Dell plastered on a smile. "This way."

The group scattered so fast it was funny.

* * *

She wandered powdered doughnut in her hand, muttering to herself.

"Why didn't Aunt Charlotte call to say she wouldn't be home?"

She took a bite of doughnut. "And if she wasn't at home, where was she? And why didn't she come home?"

Chewed and walked. Swallowed the bite of doughnut.

"And why did Violet show up with an overnight bag? Like, she knew ahead of time she'd be staying over. I didn't ask her to stay over. I don't need a babysitter."

Then suddenly it came to her. Caroline gasped and headed to Cooper's office.

She shoved Copper's office door open, without knocking, much like Charlotte.

"You slept with her, didn't you?" She demanded, holding a half eaten powdered doughnut.

Naomi was visible standing just behind the girl in the doorway. She stood with her mouth open in shock.

"I told you not to do that! Who the hell do you think you are? I told you not to do that!"

"Okay, Caroline," she stepped into the doorway behind her, " it's really not appropriate for you to be speaking to Cooper about that. Not at all."

"Exactly my point!" She turned imploringly to Naomi. She had morals, she should be able to understand the wrongness of the situation if anyone could.

"He shouldn't be sleeping with my aunt! It's entirely inappropriate! Tell him to stop, right now!"

That wasn't the response Naomi'd been expecting.

"Is it because I'm a Jew?" Cooper asked, hiding his smile.

"No!" She answered quickly. "It's because you're a-," she made a face. "and you're a pervert!"

"Caroline!" Naomi admonished, shocked.

"He is! He shouldn't be sleeping with my aunt! It's disgusting! And they're not even married!"

Naomi smiled and raised an eyebrow at Cooper as if to say, "She has a point there."

She grabbed the photos from Coopers desk with a sugary hand.

"I'm takin' these back,ya crazy Jew," she muttered. "Jewish people my ass! Those people are not all Jewish!"

"You're a whore," she added as she walked out. "You're a man-whore. And you're not good enough for my aunt."

Cooper called after her, "What qualifies you to say that?"

"Because I'm not an idiot and I at least can see my aunt's own worth!"

"What makes you think I can't?"

"Because you haven't married her!" She yelled back. "And that makes you an idiot!"

Unable to resist he called, "And what makes me a whore?"

"Because you have sex!" She yelled in answer as if it were the most obvious answer to any question since two plus two.

Cooper burst out laughing and Naomi joined in. Pete and Addison walked over where they'd been none too quietly laughing in the next room, eaves dropping.

"She's hilarious."

"It's wrong, but it's funny," Addison added.

"She shouldn't be talking about things like that," Naomi was composed now, and concerned.

"OF course she shouldn't, that's what makes it funny! And she's clearly speaking out of ignorance and 'grossness' like any kid her age. When I was her age sex was gross and embarrassing and disgusting- something to be avoided at all costs."

"Or," Naomi countered, "is it gross and disgusting because of what was done to her?"

"Thanks Nae, now you just ruined the funny part."

"You know what's really odd?" Addison asked.

"The way she treats each man in this practice differently. Cooper, she treats you like a brother or a friend she doesn't like. She yells at you- and you actually yell back!" She laughed. "Sam, well, she's afraid of him,"

"She respects him," Naomi corrected.

"Sure. Whatever," Addison waved the comment away. "Dell, well, everyone knows she's stuck on him like honey, and Pete…well she doesn't speak to him at all."

"Which means?" He asked.

"She doesn't like you."

"I never really thought about it," Cooper admitted. "I just assumed she treated everyone here the same way."

"Then you're not paying close enough attention," Pete answered. "She treats everyone here differently. She also behaves differently towards all of the women here. With the exact same distinctions as Addison pointed out- with the exception of having a crush on any of them."

"Oh?" Naomi wanted to hear more to this idea.

Pete nodded. "You are Sam. Violet is Cooper, and Addison, you're me."

"That's true, she says things to Violet that she wouldn't dare say to Naomi."

Naomi nodded readily. "And Addie, she doesn't even speak to you. Which sadly means"

"Wait, I thought I was the one she hates?" Cooper asked.

Everyone shook their head. "Cooper if she really didn't like you, she wouldn't even waste her time speaking to you, no matter what your relationship with Charlotte was. Think about it."

"Okay, I couldn't help but overhear the inappropriate screaming fest. Thank God, we didn't have patients here," Sam hissed.

He looked at Cooper. "What brought this on?"

"My Jew book," he answered sheepishly.

"No, I mean what really brought this on."

Cooper thought back and admitted, "Well it could be because Charlotte and I did 'spend some time together' Friday night, which resulted in her not coming home till Saturday."

"Too much information," Sam deadpanned.

"I'm sorry, I guess you've never had sex," Cooper laughed.

Sam sighed. "Get to the point."

"Or," he ventured, "it could have been the time Caroline came into Charlotte's room to talk to her, and she freaked out because she found Charlotte not alone."

Naomi gasped. "Cooper, you didn't- you guys weren't, she didn't walk in-"

"No," he answered gently and honestly, "we were sleeping. Only sleeping. And that's all we'd been doing."

Sam shook his head. "Walk with me, Coop."

* * *

Once they'd walked a safe distance and were in Sam's office, he turned and spoke.

"She found you in bed together?" He shook his head. "Discretion, man! Have some discretion! "

Cooper opened his mouth to speak, but Sam shook his head and continued,

"You cannot just expect to be found in bed with that girl's aunt, and for her to be okay with it. Where she's from, if you don't both have rings on, yes you are totally in the wrong to be in bed with her."

"Sam, that's-"

"I'm not done."

"And you do not spend the night!" He hissed. "Under any circumstances. And frankly, I don't like to think of you sleeping with Charlotte while that girl is under the same roof."

Cooper raised an eyebrow. "So what you're saying is, you never slept with Naomi after Maya was born?"

He sighed, frustrated. "All I'm saying is… discretion."

"Was this the first time she found you in Charlotte's bed? The first time you spent the night?"

"Geez Sam, at least give me some credit for whisking Charlotte away. Why do you think Violet came over-"

"To spend the night! Which means then, that Charlotte was being the indiscreet slut, in Caroline's eyes, instead of you."

"Thanks, I'll be sure to pass that on. And we are discreet. The few rare times Charlotte's been in the mood at all, we've sent the kid elsewhere. And I think that was a grand total of one other time this whole time since Caroline's been here, okay?"

Sam gave a bit then and nodded in understanding. "That's tough, I get it," he sympathized,

"I'm just… I'm just trying to help you. Just trying to say that yes, that girl will be upset and yes she has a right to."

"She sort of has a right to." Cooper corrected.

" With her upbrining, she believes that it is wrong to have sex before marriage. Growing up, I saw Mama's and grandmamas chasing boys out of their houses with baseball bats and broomsticks- even when their daughters were in their twenties. And they weren't just chasing them for show. When they caught them they wailed on their asses. You'd be surprised, but grandmama's can be real spry, I'll tell you."

Cooper laughed.

"Caroline's just being a mama here. She's trying to protect her aunt. And with the hormones she probably has going on, she's probably having weird maternal feelings and putting them all on Charlotte. So, I'd keep it in mind to be more discreet because I don't think Caroline's the type to go after you with a broom or a bat."

Sam and Cooper spoke at the same moment, "She'd use a gun."


	35. Chapter 35

Caroline sat in a lounge chair, kicking her feet against it, biting her thumb while flipping through her pictures and glaring.

"What's wrong?" Dell was finally driven out of his office by the sound of the constant banging.

"Cooper."

"What's wrong with Dr. Freedman?"

Caroline sighed and wondered if Dr. Bennett had gotten to Dell too.

"Nothing," she answered quickly. "Everything," she amended then sighed loudly.

"Why are you upset with him?"

"Because!" She answered.

"In fact, if I think about it, I'm still mad at you too, so I try not to think about it. But I am still mad. At everyone here."

She sighed again. "I hate being mad at people. Cuz you guys weren't all that bad to begin with."

Dell smiled. "Thanks. Well, I have a patient to get ready for, so I'll leave you. I hope you figure out how to be less mad."

She didn't answer, just continued kicking the chair.

* * *

Caroline stepped into Pete WIlder's exam room, and announced,

"I'm mad at you."

Pete was busy grinding herbs in a mortar. He paused in what he was doing and turned to face her.

"Okay," he answered.

She glared. "Okay?! No, it's not okay! It's not okay that I'm mad at you! You shouldn't want anyone to be mad at you, because it means you've done something wrong."

"What if I haven't? What if someone just thinks I did something wrong?"

"You did do something wrong," she growled her teeth clentched.

Pete sighed, put down the mortar he'd been using. "Frankly, Caroline, how a twelve year old feels about me really isn't going to affect my sleep at night."

"You know you're a bad doctor," she glared at him, "but you're an even worse person."

He failed in suppressing a grin. "I'm a bad person?"

The fact the he found this funny infuriated her. "You're a horrible person! And on top of that you're all full of nasty, darkness. You're all broken, and you can't fix people if you're broken, anyone knows that. You're closed off and that's scary. You're not friends with anyone, and you don't let anyone really know you, which means most people don't know what you're like inside, but I do. I can see what you're like inside"

"And?"

"It's scary."

Pete gave a single scoffing laugh.

She glared at him, then announced again loudly, "You're a bad doctor. Not even a real one!" And she stormed out the way she'd seen her aunt do to people she was mad at.

"Stop right there!"

Caroline froze, shocked. She'd expect Sam Bennett or Addison Montgomery to take a mean tone, but

"Turn around."

Mouth still open in shock, Caroline did as told. She was too shocked to do otherwise.

Naomi had her hands on her hips.

"March! Right now, let's go!"

Naomi grabbed her upper arm and steered her into Violet's office.

"But you're not supposed to be mean!" Caroline finally voiced her confusion.

"This isn't being mean. This is called parenting, and I am very good at that."

Violet was sitting in a chair finishing off a fruit salad. She simply stared at the two in her office.

"But you're supposed to be the nice one."

Naomi hid her smile. "In Locus Parentae."

"What?"

"As part of or on behalf of the parent. While you are here it is generally understood that every adult here has the right to intercede on your behalf as though they were your parent. Right now I am taking it upon myself to be your parent- so sit down!" She gave the girl a shove back into the couch.

"You can't punish me!" Caroline insisted, indignant. "You can't!"

"Then don't think of it as punishment."

"But you're supposed to be the nice one!" She calld back as Naomi closed the door and walked away.

Violet pushed herself up from her chair. "Just let me see what's going on here," she excused herself.

When Violet came back she was smiling.

"So you told Pete that you were angry with him."

"Yes."

"Did you tell him why?"

"If it isn't obvious, then he has more problems than I originally thought."

"I see."

"I thought maybe if I told him I was angry with him, I would stop being angry," she explained earnestly. Then her expression soured. "It didn't help."

"Getting back at him wasn't enough?"

She sighed. "No," she grumbled.

"You thought it would be?"

She shrugged.

"Did gluing all his canisters shut make you feel better when you did it?"

She smiled. "Yup."

"When did it stop making you feel better?"

Caroline scratched her fingers down the side of her neck. "It just wasn't enough. It was, but then it wasn't. I was still mad."

"Still angry about what he'd done to you."

"Yeah. And he acts like it doesn't bother him, but whatever."

"I got tired of feeling mad, so I decided to tell him that I was still mad, in case he thought that maybe gluing the canisters was enough, and we were 'even.'

"But that's why you'd done it originally, is that right?" She asked, her voice carefully gentle. "When you you attacking Cooper, throwing things at him, wasn't it to even the score after the things he'd said and done to you the night before?"

She nodded.

"And Cooper said that after you'd done that, you'd pretty much said that it was over between you and him, that you'd gotten him back enough. Caroline, just what does that mean? To say that you've gotten Cooper, or anyone back enough when they've wronged you- what does that mean?"

"When someone does something bad to you, you get them back. It's only fair."

She nodded. "To level the playing field?"

"Yeah."

"So when you and Cooper went through that, was it over with you? You'd sort of wiped the slate clean? Forgiven him after that?"

"Forgiven's not quite the right word, but yeah."

"But you'd come to an understanding. You'd done enough to him to hurt him enough for what he'd said and done to hurt you to make it even. So that you wouldn't do anything else to him if he didn't do anything else to you."

Caroline finally relaxed, relieved. "At least someone gets it."

"Revenge. I think a lot of people can understand that, Caroline."

"But the revenge you got on Pete, and Naomi and everyone, is it the same? Do you feel like you've done enough? Hurt or upset them enough to make up for how they hurt you?"

She scowled. "No. I'm still mad at them."

It saddened Violet to realize that Caroline didn't even realize why she was truly angry, that it had more to do with her rapes and her emotions about that, then anything that the doctors at OCW had ever done to her.

"And did telling Pete how you felt make you feel better?"

"No."

"I'm still mad at him, at everyone."

"Okay, so what do you think it would take for you to feel not as angry towards them?

"I think I'll have to hurt them more. That's my mistake. I didn't do anything to actually hurt them."

"Sam got hurt," she answered. "He fell and hit his head."

She noticed the moment she asserted that Sam got hurt, Caroline flinched slightly.

"And Dell fell to the floor after his chair callapsed under him."  
Caroline chuckled. "Oh, come on now, that's just funny!"

"And after you've hurt them all enough, as bad as they hurt you, you'll feel better?"

She nodded again.

Violet sat a moment trying to decide if she should say what she was thinking. Then she decided that she wouldn't be thinking it if it weren't the right thing to say, so she said it.

"I heard that the men in your family that hurt and raped you have been punished. How do you feel about that?"

Caroline's mouth became a straight line and she glared at the floor.

"Are you still angry about what they did to you?"

Caroline's stared at her in disgusted open mouthed shock.

"Of course I am!"

"But they got hurt. Your uncle's in jail-"

Oh boo hoo, jail!" She rolled her eyes. "Living rent free ain't hurtin'. I hope someone rapes his ass in there." Yeah," she nodded her head readily, though her expression was still of hurt and stone cold, "that would make me feel loads better. See how that son-of-a-bitch likes it."

Violet nodded in understanding. "All right, can you tell me about your father and your other uncle? They didn't go to jail?"

"No,".

"I heard they were found dead."

No response.

"Do you think they were killed."

"I hope so. I hope someone murdered them and they saw it comin'. I hope they were scared shitless. I hope they burn in hell."

"But you're still angry with them?"

"Of course I'm still angry with them!"

"But they were hurt. I'd say death is as much as someone can be hurt."

"They got a bullet through their heads! That's not hurt. That's a quick painless death. I'd probably feel better about it if I did it myself," she mused.

So she knew exactly how they'd been killed.

"Okay, let's just say then for the moment, just pretend that they hadn't been shot through the head. Instead they'd been beaten," she allowed herself to think of her of rape and her own vengeful thoughts, "and had something really horrible and painful done to them before they died."

Okay?"

"Okay."

"Now, are you still angry at them?"

"It feels better thinking they were hurt, it makes me happy cuz they deserve it. But I'm still mad."

"Why do you think they should be hurt?"

"I want them to suffer! I want them to know exactly what it's like to feel- to have what happened to me happen to them!"

"To feel what?" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

Caroline took a shaky breath, and Violet noticed color rising to her cheeks.

"I don't wanna talk to you anymore," she crossed her arms. "I'm done being punished."

"Caroline," she ignored her assertation, "I've heard lately that you've expressed some very real feelings of guilt and anger. You keep saying that this is all your fault. What does that mean?"

She was silent for a long time, but seeing that Violet wasn't about to let this drop she answered,

"It's my fault," she whispered. "He told me not to tell."

Violet stood up and closed her door, then sat back down.

"I'm going to tell you something. Something I've only really told to two other people."

She looked at her warily.

"I would ask that you keep this private."

She could see her breathing quicken.

"Okay?"

She swallowed, looked down and nodded. Violet took a deep breath.

"When I was in college, a man broke into my dorm room. Someone I didn't know." She took another breath, realizing that this could be a huge mistake, or it could be just what the girl needed. The problem was that she didn't know which it was.

"I was alone, it was late at night and I was in bed. I woke up and there was a man on top of me, holding my hands above my head, and sitting on me."

She glanced at Caroline. She sat motionless, seeming to not breath.

"I screamed, but he stuffed a rag into my mouth. He gagged me, and it hurt. My lip tore."

Caroline was staring hard at the table top. She decided it best to finish the story quickly, not draw it out.

"This man raped me, and," she paused remembering what she'd been told from Caroline's exam, "he enjoyed hurting me. He wanted me to feel pain. The more he knew I was hurting, the more he enjoyed it."

Caroline was taking slow gasping breaths. "Did he say anything to you?" She whispered.

She shook her head. "Not really. Besides if you tell anyone I'll kill you."

"He didn't say anything else? Nothing gross?"

She looked as though she were about to pass out.

"Nothing, besides the warning. He didn't want to talk, he just wanted to hurt me."

"Did you tell?"

"Yes."

Caroline sighed, somewhat disappointed.

"But you told, Caroline. You told too."

She shook her head. "No I didn't."

A red flag of warning went off in Violet's head. She pressed on.

"Caroline, I'm going to ask you a question, and I want the truth. I won't be angry, you won't get in trouble, but I need to know something so that I can help you. Did someone hurt you before your uncles and your father did?"

Violet sat up straighter, staring at Caroline. Caroline's face darkened for a moment, then the look vanished. She simpy sat still staring hard at the floor.

Violet waited for a while, then convinced that the girl had resolved to say nothing she announced, "You can go Caroline. Thank you for talking to me. And thank you for letting me share that with you."

Caroline wouldn't meet her gaze. She just stood up and walked out.

Violet left her office and found Naomi, pulling her aside urgently. "We have to talk. I don't think that the time with her uncles and father was the first time she was raped."


	36. Chapter 36

I told you guys you were in the middle of something. And I said it was gonna get ugly, and unpleasant, and that I didn't see it coming. I'll tell ya, it only gets worse from here. So if you wanna stop reading, I'll understand. And this is where that little whoops from earlier in the story comes into play, back when I had no idea the story was taking this turn! So just gloss over that bit, like ya had to gloss over Charlotte suddenly doing nothing to Addison. Cuz let's face it, I need Addison in this story. Couldn't take her out, and couldn't have Charlotte do anything without creating even more drama, as I'm inclined to write myself into a corner as it is. So this is what you get.

"Hey Dell?" She knocked on the door then opened it.

He looked up and smiled. "Yeah, what can I do for you?"

She blushed and looked down. "Nothin'. Just I'm going down to Aunt Charlotte's office to get some actual food. You want anything?"

He grinned at her and laughed. "No thanks."

"kay."

She turned, pushed her hair behind her ear self consciously and went down the hall.

When Violet had finished speaking with Naomi she pulled her cell phone from her purse and dialed Charlotte's cell, though she knew she was still directly downstairs. Even though for some reason it felt like she'd been at the practice for hours, they still had a half hour before they even opened for business. So she knew Charlotte was still downstairs at her practice as well. Hell, if she jumped on the floor in the right place, the woman would hear it. The thought made her giggle.

_"Turner, what is it?"_

"Good morning to you too."

_"Yeah, yeah. What is it? You need something?"_

"Yeah," Violet wandered down the hall as she spoke as Caroline disappeared through the stairwell door, headed, no doubt down to breakfast at Charlotte's practice.

"I wanted to let you know that I spoke with Caroline just now, who by the way is headed right to your practice, and"

Violet stopped talking abruptly, pulling the phone down from her ear, then she ran for the stairs, pulled the door open and seeing what she was afraid she'd see, she turned back into the practice.

"Dell! Naomi!"

Somehow Naomi overtook Dell, as Violet held the door open she saw Charlotte storming up the steps from her practice as Naomi rushed down the stairs nearest her.

"What happened?" Charlotte barked the question, still running, her voice full of fear.

"I heard a yell," Violet began then let her voice trail off. She was surprised Charlotte knew exactly what had happened. Though she might have heard the echo when Violet yelled for Naomi and Dell, that plus the fact she'd announced that Caroline was headed downstairs. Still, she was impressed.

Charlotte sat down next to Caroline who had pushed herself up to sitting on the stairwell landing, her face red.

Naomi had flown down the stairs and now crouched next to Caroline opposite Charlotte. "Honey, are you okay? What happened?"

"I'm fine," she answered, not looking either of them in the eye, clearly embarrassed. She grabbed the stair railing to pull herself up, but Naomi's hand on her arm stopped her.

"What happened?" Charlotte repeated. "You're not going anywhere."

Caroline scowled looking angry. "I was walking down the stairs- just walking," she insisted before anyone would question or doubt.

"So you were walking down the stairs and-"

"I guess I know how to walk down stairs!" She clawed her hair behind her ear and glared.

"Sweetie, no one meant anything by it."

"I'm not stupid!" She was yelling and on the verge of tears. "I know how to walk down stairs! I was just walking," she insisted again, "I stepped down, but I couldn't-"

"You couldn't see your feet," Charlotte muttered.

"No!" Her lower lip pouted and inverted and she wrenched her fingers across her skin and ripped them through her hair. She drew blood from her cheek as she did so.

"It's okay," Charlotte whispered.

"No it's not!" She screamed. "It's fucking stupid," she gasped trying to keep from crying, "I can walk down the stairs!"

"Caroline, when you're pregnant and you-"

"I'm not pregnant!"

"Honey people trip or slip or fall down the stairs all the time when they can't see their feet. Why do you think moving people use elevators instead of stairs? If you're carrying a box and you fall?"

Caroline was still glaring and breathing hard.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about. Hell, it's not like you fell outta bed or something," Charlotte tried to lighten her mood.

"Why don't you let me take a look and make sure you're okay?" Naomi asked.

Caroline shrank away from Naomi, eyes wide in fear.

"No way!" She put an arm over her stomach, in case she were thinking of trying to raise her shirt right then and there.

"How far down the stairs were you when you slipped?" Violet asked from the top of the stairs. Dell stood behind her,looking on, wary of Charlotte. Knowing that Caroline had fallen down the stairs, and being pregnant, she wasn't about to risk the very likely same fate.

"Up where you are," she grumbled.

"Oh my god! You fell all the way down here?" Charlotte was amazed and scared.

"More like slipped," she answered, "and rolled a little,"

"Get up!" Charlotte insisted ready to shove her into an exam room, her voice made sharp by her fear. "Can you stand up?"

"WE need to get you looked at now," Naomi added. "You could have internal hemoragging, broken bones, we need to have another sonogram"

"What's that?"

"The thing Addison did to you"

"Nooo! Uh uh. No way!"

"Not _that _thing," Charlotte provided. "It's the machine that looks into your stomach. Use it all the time for appendicitis and all sorts of other stuff, not just on pregnant people."

Caroline glared and shoved Charlotte away. "Shut up! I'm _not _pregnant!"

Naomi took the opportunity and put both hands over Caroline's shoulders. "I need to do a sonogram on you now, come upstairs and we'll get that done and make sure you're not on death's door."

From the top of the stairs Violet was able to clearly watch Caroline's body language. She watched the girl's body tense, relax.

"Here," Charlotte stood up. "I'll go with you."

Caroline's body tensed again. Now she balled herself up facing away from Charlotte, while still seated by Naomi.

"No," it was a weak whine, nothing with any substance to it. "Not gonna."

"Luanne, you need to be looked at. Don't be a moron. We can't sit here all day with you while you whine about not wanting something done."

"Caroline," Violet called down. "How about if you just go with Naomi for that test?" Immediately she could see her relax, relieved. "I have something to show your aunt."

"Okay," Caroline readily agreed, and even smiled a bit.

Without another word, Naomi helped her to stand, and guided her up the stairs. Charlotte trailed them.

* * *

Once upstairs, Charlotte snatched Violet.

"What the hell was that about?"

"She didn't want you to go with her."

"She didn't want to be examined," Charlotte corrected.

"Well as you can see she just made an enormous jump from being scared to death for anyone to even look at her, to allowing Naomi to examine her."

"Quit skippin' around the subject."

Violet sighed. "I don't think Caroline wants you to see her like that, to see her in that way."

"All she's doing is a sonogram! It's not like she's doin' a pelvic! And hell, I've seen tons of pregnant patients, examined millions of them- why"

"They're not your niece. And your niece didn't want you in there. I think she's embarrassed."

She and Charlotte were walking down the hall to the exam room. Clearly Charlotte didn't believe a word of what Violet said.

"Luanne," she called from just outside the door, "I'm right out here if you need me."

The door opened and Charlotte smiled in triumph, the smile vanished when she saw Naomi step outside.

"All done," she smiled. "Dell?" She called down the hall.

He stepped out of his office, where he'd admittedly been watching. "Why don't you have Caroline sit in your office for a bit?"

Dell nodded and slipped past her into the exam room. As he was leading Caroline out Naomi looked at Violet. "Didn't you have something you needed to tell Charlotte?"

She nodded. "Yes, yes that's right," she lied. She wasn't about to tell her of her suspisions, but could clearly see that for some reason Naomi wanted Charlotte as out of the way as she'd wanted Caroline out of the way. Something was wrong.

Naomi didn't move until both women were well down the hall. Then she hurried over to Addison's office.

"Get over here and look at this."

"What is it?"

She pulled her into the exam room, where she'd left the sonogram image frozen on the screen.

"How old does that baby look?"

Addison shrugged, then looked closer. "You can clearly see it's a boy, the head, the nose, ears, fingers," she muttered softly. "Is this some sort of test?" She smiled at her friend.

"Just answer the question, please."

"I'd guess about 22 weeks."

"Not, say, 15 or 16 weeks?"

"Nae, have you been to med school? There are marked visible differences that even on the worst sonogram machine would be clear. Have you lost your mind? Did you tell someone that's how old their baby was?" She looked at Naomi now with genuine concern, and concern the parents she'd possibly miscounceled. "Whose baby is this?"

"Caroline's."

Addison marched out the door intent on heading straight down to Charlotte King's office to get to the bottom of this, when to her surprise, she saw the woman sitting in Violet's office. Confused, but without a moment's hesitation she opened the door and walked in.

"Hey, Addison," Violet smiled.

Addison smiled and nodded in greeting, but turned her gaze to Charlotte.

"What?"

"When was Caroline raped?"

"You mean, Luanne?" She corrected.

"I need the date, now. And I know you know the date."

"January 25th."

Addison left the room and grabbed a calendar from the front desk, brining it back with her to Violet's office. She made a clear show of counting off the weeks. "That would mean that Caroline, Luanne, is exactly 17 weeks pregnant, or about four months along."

Naomi had entered the room, and stood next to Addison, she nudged her arm, and Addison was very happy at that moment to have a friend that could read her mind. She grabbed the picture Naomi held in her hand and showed it to Charlotte.

"Does that look like a 17, or even 18 week fetus to you?"

Charlotte's face reddened and her jaw dropped in shock. Tears sprang to her eyes. "Jesus Christ," she whispered.


	37. Chapter 37

"Hey, come here a minute."

She'd opened Dell's office door, peeking in to see Caroline drawing with the crayons on Dell's desk.

Caroline looked up in shock. "What's wrong? Am I hemoragging internally due to that spill down the stairs?"

She tried to smile but failed. "The proper way to phrase that question would be, "Do I have internal hemorrhaging due to my fall?"

Caroline laughed. "I don't know. I didn't know you fell."

Charlotte looked at her in confusion. "What- oh, I get it. Ha, ha ha." She was able to smile a little more as she grabbed Caroline's hand and pulled her up to standing and escorted her down the hall.

"I wanna talk to you."

She opened an exam room door, knowing no one would be in there, as the practice hadn't opened for business yet any more than hers had. Well, William White's practice. Small technicality.

She locked the door. "Sit down."

"What's wrong?"

"Just sit down, Luanne. You're not in trouble."

"Then why do you look so upset? I didn't make myself fall down the stairs you know. I told you you'd have to push me. And I changed my mind. Don't push me down hard stairs. Push me down stairs that are soft or have carpeting."

Charlotte smiled as she pushed aside a lock of hair from Caroline's face, and could see a bruise forming on the side of her forehead, as well as an indent from the side of the stair.

With a sigh, she sat down on a rolling stool, and waited until Caroline did the same in the nearest chair.

"I wanna ask you something, okay?"

"Okay," Caroline looked more worried than before.

"You won't get in trouble, and I won't be mad. You didn't do anything wrong." To distract herself she began absently examining her niece's extremities for signs of trauma, just as she would any patient. It was calming.

"But something is wrong, isn't it?"

Charlotte just stared at her.

Caroline sighed. "What is it? What's your question?"

Charlotte took a deep breath and let it out. She tried to look her niece in the eye, but couldn't, so she directed the question to a spot on the wall above her niece's head instead.

"Did your daddy rape you before this whole thing with him and your uncles?"

Caroline's eyes became huge and round, but no other part of her body even moved.

She stood up. "I haveta go."

"No, we're talking about this."

"There's nothing to talk about!"

"Yes, there is! I just defended you to Addison Montgomery saying you weren't a brat, so you owe me! You will sit down," she gasped choking back a sob, "and talk to me!" She finished.

Caroline swallowed and looked at her aunt warily. "I'm not a brat," she insisted sullenly.

"I know that."

Regain control. Compose yourself. Just ask the questions and be done with it.

"When were you raped the first time-" Then it alarmingly occurred to her- "Were there other times?"

Caroline looked away and sighed. "I don't want to talk about this," she hissed.

"I don't want for this to have happened to you, but it did. Now answer the questions."

"No."

"I take it that's the answer to my last question?"

Caroline glared at her, sullen. "I'm not answering your questions."

"Then you won't leave this room." She answered evenly. "Now, when did you daddy rape you, and was it the first time he'd done such a thing to you? Or were there other times? Did you uncles rape you other times-"

"Shut up Charlotte!" She yelled. "I told you I don't want to talk about it! It's none of your business and the answers don't matter anyway! They won't change anything!"

Charlotte was on her feet. She slapped Caroline across the face hard enough to send her stumbling across the room.

"Don't you ever address me that way again!" She snapped. "Sit your sorry ass down and do as you're told! I won't take anymore lip from you. I don't care what you're feeling or what your opinion is, I want answers and I want the truth. Now. So stop your bitchin' and fess up, or you'll get a hellofalot more than a slap next time."

Caroline looked as though she wanted to punch her. And she probably did.

"You try it, and you'll be pickin' yourself up off that floor. Now you tell me what that son of a bitch did to you."

"_Well that's a really loving and compassionate way to get her to open up," Violet whispered._

"_If she didn't snap on her, she'd start crying." Cooper clarified._

Caroline glared at her. "Which time?"

"So it was only twice."

"No."

Charlotte looked at her in worried confusion.

"Luanne, just tell me, when did he rape you the first time. What month?"

"It was before Christmas," she whispered. "Mama kicked him out of the house, and he was pissed cuz she wouldn't sleep with him."

Charlotte puckered her mouth and swallowed, but the taste in her mouth remained. "So, he took you instead?" She tried to keep her voice flat, like she didn't care. Like she was talking to a nurse about bedsheets. Didn't work, her voice cracked hard over the word instead.

"Pretty much." Her face was hard, her jaw tense. Her eyes were dark and reflected nothing.

Caroline walked to the door and unlocked it.

Cooper and Violet scattered at the sound.

"Take it that's all you need to know." It was statement, not question.

"Luanne," Charlotte called to her before the door opened.

"This ain't your fault. Not telling, it- it didn't," she sucked in a breath, "you were pregnant when they all raped you. Not telling about your daddy isn't what caused this. You were pregnant before." She felt like she was going to faint. "You been pregnant much longer than we all assumed."

"It's not my fault." Caroline whispered the words amazed at the revelation.

Charlotte looked up at her. Caroline still held the door handle with a shaking hand now, staring at the door with wide eyes as though she were watching someone being killed. She let out a shaky breath and asked in an oddly halting voice,

"Why did you tell me this? Why did you tell me?"

"I wanted you to stop blaming yourself," her voice had lost it's sharp edge and was soft, her guard down. She was willing to feel this pain if it meant the girl didn't have to. "To stop feeling guilty. You did not cause this, Luanne. Ain't none of this your fault. You blamin' yourself, it's not right."

Her lower lip trembled and she turned to look at her aunt with water filled eyes.

"But," she gasped, "if I _had_ told," her voice squeaked and cracked with a sob as she sank to the floor, the feelings of guilt and self hatred too much for her to bear any longer.

She was on her knees, her forehead touching the floor as she sobbed.

Naomi stood with tears in her eyes. _"My God, listen to her." _Her mouth inverted, her face reflecting the pain in her._ "Her heart is broken."_

Violet nodded. _"It's like someone died. You don't sob like that over just anything."_

Caroline's sobs had the strength, pulse, and frequency of someone coughing up a lung, punctuated frequent the strangled inhalations and cries of agony that sounded with each exhale

Charlotte sank down from the stool and put a hand on Caroline's heaving back, then pulled her into her arms. "You don't know that," she answered her unfinished statement. "They might have come anyway. They were on drugs, Luanne. Your uncle in the slammer had blood work done. They were strung out as high as kites."

"So that makes it okay?" This time the girl's voice snapped with indignation and rage.

"No," she replied. "It sure as hell doesn't. Just thought you should know."

Caroline picked up sobbing again.

"Make it stop!" She screamed, fighting against Charlotte's grip. "Make it go away, Aunt Charlotte!" She begged. "Isn't there medicine you can give me to make it go away? Make it stop?"

She was holding her head as though it might explode, and Charlotte knew that for once she wasn't referring to her pregnancy.

"I don't wanna remember anymore," she bawled "Please do something," she begged through her sobs. "Make my brain stop. Make it stop!"

Charlotte held Caroline's sweaty head to her chest, holding her tightly, while rocking back and forth. Charlotte was shaking hard, as though she'd been left out in the cold, and hoped that her niece wouldn't notice it.

"I hate it! Every time I see something on tv that I recognize, I think of home, but as soon as I think of home I think of Daddy, and then I just think about what he did to me!" Her voice was high pitched enough to hurt dog's ears, but was still intelligible to Charlotte.

She gasped in a breath of air and continued, "Everytime someone here does something or says something that Daddy used to do or say, I get all happy and think that I miss him- until I remember he's why I'm here. I can't think of _anything_ without thinking of _him_!" She screamed the last sentence with all the force and strength left in her little body.

Charlotte closed her eyes, willing herself not to cry. Not now. Not yet. She had no right to tears. She had no idea what the girl had been through, what it had been like, and that was the point.

She kissed the top of Caroline's head hard, inhaling the scent of her sweat mixed with the smell of shampoo. She held her silent, holding her to her chest so she could feel the steady pulse and strength of her breathing and heart beat, rocking her as she ran her finger's through her niece's stringy straight hair. Then she took another deep breath in.

"I want you to talk to Violet," she kept her voice low, though she was above giving a damn who would or would not hear her. Only Caroline mattered.

Caroline sat up straight and pulled away slightly, staring at her aunt.

"I don't wanna talk to Violet."

It took all her resolve to stay strong. Caroline's voice suddenly sounded exactly as it had when she was a wimpering scared five year old.

She gave her niece a watery smile. "Sweetheart, you have to. I'll go, I'll go with you," she nodded. "We'll talk to her together."

Caroline shook her head slowly, her eyes glued on Charlotte's.

"It's not her business."

Charlotte couldn't help giving a true half grin at the truth of it. "But it is," she corrected. "That's Violet's job honey. She's a shrink, but she specializes in trauma, when horrible people do horrible things to other people, she helps those other people get over it."

"Will you come with me to talk to her?" Charlotte repeated.

"When?" She was staling.

"Tonight, after I close the practice, and they close theirs. Violet told me she wanted to talk to you. And, I know what you're telling me here is only a thimble-full of truth. I want to hear tonight what the whole truth is." She exhaled, feeling dizzy, wondering whether it was from sheer disgust or her being so open with another human being.

" Luanne, I love you. You don't need to bear this truth, these memories alone. Let me carry them for you, or at least with you. You're angry at everyone cuz you haven't let out what's been holed up inside you all this time. You don't share a truth like this and it just eats away at you. Tell me tonight, Luanne. I want to know. I want to know what happened to you that awful night."

Caroline shook her head slowly, looking once again as though she were seeing something horrific. "No," she whispered with conviction, "you don't."


	38. Chapter 38

I'm sick as a dog, so this is what you get, so enjoy it. It's gonna be a while before you get a new chapter. If you're reading better review, and if you've skipped chapters go back and read them. Thank you.

"_Where is she?"_

"We're not exactly sure."

"_Well, find her!"_

Cooper hung up his phone and looked over at Naomi.

"Yeah, she's not happy."

"I guess we should have kept a better eye on her."

Pete walked past preferring to get on with his patient schedule than worry about Charlotte King's responsibility. "It's not your job," he reminded her.

"It's not like we thought she'd disappear."

* * *

"Hey."

Caroline looked up from her slightly tropical woodland sanctuary, slightly disappointed.

"How did you find me?"

"You can look out the windows of the practice and tell places that are off the beaten path. Places where a person can go if they want to be alone, or get away from it all."

"Yet you're here, in the middle of my alone, awayness." She directed her glare at the side of the bench she was seated on.

He shrugged.

"Why did you come out here?"

"I just wanted to get away for a while."

"I hear ya. I heard your aunt say that you told things, that you're going to talk to Violet about some things."

She sighed.

"I didn't tell. I think she's upset cuz I didn't tell before."

"I don't think she's really upset about that. But I know how that goes."

She looked at him shocked, and confused.

He sat down next to her, close but not too close. "I know what it's like when a person in your family tells you not to say anything. When a member of your family who is supposed to just love you, hurts you instead."

She looked at him, unsure of what to say, feeling halted in her little world. She sighed and relaxed feeling comfortable that he understood. Understood and wasn't expecting to tell a story in return. She made a face.

"They don't know what they're asking," she told him. "They're gonna regret it."

"Who?"

"My aunt and Violet."

"I don't know why they want to know anway, me telling things isn't going to change anything."

Dell nodded slightly. "It's true that what you say won't change the past. It can't literally change what happened to you, but it can help change the way you feel."

She stared at him as if he'd grown an extra head, then winced suddenly, and slapped her stomach hard.

Dell bit his lip. "You really shouldn't do that," he whispered.

"Why not? Hey, if you get hit, you hit back. Eventually it'll learn to stop."

Dell felt as though he were drowning in sadness. What she was doing wasn't right, but what had been and was being done to her wasn't right either. She was in pain and doing the only thing she knew how to make the pain stop. She was just trying to survive this, and didn't know any better- didn't care, and she couldn't be faulted for that. Why should she care about a baby, when she didn't want one? Why should she care about a child when she still was one? Let alone her father's child?

"Talking about it is just going to help me remember. I want to forget."

"How's that going for you?"

"It sucks."

"Yeah," he smiled knowingly. "Well, if not talking about it isn't helping it go away, then talking about can't make it much worse."

"That's what you think."

"What do you mean?"

"Again I mean, living with this in my brain makes me regret it and feel bad and disgusting. But telling other people? That's going to make more people feel bad and disgusting."

"But keeping it to yourself- don't you want to let other people know what really happened to you? Because I think, personally that what happened to you wasn't just rape. I think it was something worse. But even if it wasn't," he added, "it would still be bad, horrible. I'm just saying that….well, that you should tell people because then- well, you should just tell."

She rolled her eyes. "That's what you think," she repeated.

"Okay, what if we make some sort of a deal? I get that you think that telling is a big mistake-"

"A huge mistake," she corrected.

"Okay, a huge mistake. But what if, lets say, if it turns out to be a good idea, then…." He thought a moment. "If it turns out to be a good idea, I get to steal Naomi's chocolate stash and blame it on you. And if you're right, and it turns out to be a bad idea…..

"It _will_ be a bad idea, and trust me no one is going to 'win' in that situation."

"But still, come on, what do you want if you're right."

"I _am_ right."

"So you say. But what do you want?"

"IT's cosmically impossible for you to give me anything even close to what I want. So for you to even suggest that as though my highest want in life is a doll is disgusting, sad and insulting."

"Fine. Then you don't get anything."

"I wanna spy on Aunt Charlotte."

"What?"

"When she's at work. I wanna see what she does all day."

Dell stared at her. "That's a really strange request."

"IF you can't stand the heat, get outta the kitchen. We got a deal or not?"

"It's doable. You realize I'd have to help you-"

"That's the point."

"Okay, fine. Deal."

She grinned.

Dell stood up, ready to go back to the practice, then realized he was starving. He'd used his lunch break to find Caroline. And now having found her…

"Hey, let's go get lunch."

She perked up.

"There's a McDonald's not too far from here."

"I didn't bring any money."

"I did. I'll buy."

She looked at him skeptically. "Thanks, but that's okay. I have a lunch in my aunt charlotte's office."

"Sure, but it's not better than McDonald's."

"Medically speaking, yes it is."

He smiled. "Oh come on, you know you wanna go. How about if I just stick to the Dollar menu?"

"Fine. But how are we getting there?"

"We'll walk. It's only a couple of blocks."

Caroline rose to start walking, then stopped.  
"Wait!"

"What?"

"People are going to look at me. I don't have my green tote bag, or my sunglasses."

"You didn't bring them with you to come out here," he countered.

"Yeah, but that's because I knew how to avoid people and take a path that most people don't."

People will stare at me."

Dell smiled. "Maybe, but they won't be staring at only you this time."

Caroline's eyes lit up. "You're right! They'll stare at you! They'll look at _you _like you're horrible disgusting person!" A look of joy came over her. "That's awesome!"

"Let's go!" Quickly she began walking in the direction she'd come from.

She stopped when she realized Dell wasn't behind her. She turned around and demanded, "What are you waiting for?"

Dell laughed and followed her, realizing that he would really regret this.

* * *

"Where is she?" Charlotte stormed off the elevator ignoring the mill of patients and headed straight to Cooper, standing at the desk waiting for her. As he should be.

"Don't know."

"Dell went to find her." Naomi offered this bit of information casually as she dropped off a patient file.

"Well," Charlotte rolled her eyes, "that makes me feel much better."

"When did he leave?" Cooper asked.

"A half hour ago."

"I'd like to know how my niece left here more than an hour ago and no one knows where she is. And no one seemed to notice when she left." That stung. She didn't like for her niece not to be noticed. No one caring if she was there or not because they hadn't registered her presence anyway.

Out of respect for her, and the fact that she was clearly hurting from the morning's news, no one brought up the fact that they weren't babysitters, and it wasn't their responsibility to watch Caroline, or keep track of her whereabouts.

Just then, Caroline and Dell stepped off the elevator, Caroline carrying a McDonald's bag and wearing a huge smile, though her temple had turned purple from her fall, and there were bruises on her wrists. Charlotte stared in shock for a moment, before remembering what had happened earlier.

Naomi rounded on them. "Where have you been?"

"We went to McDonald's!" Caroline squealed. Clearly missing the point that she'd meant where have you been for the past hour?

"People looked at Dell like he was a horrible person!" She squealed. "It was great! They looked at him like he was nasty. It wasn't me for once!"

Her words were so pathetically sad, no one had the heart to press the issue.

"You took her outside? In public?" Charlotte asked, storming up to Dell. "What were you thinking?"

Dell was smart enough not to say what he'd been thinking, or what he was thinking at the moment.

"Aunt Charlotte, I had so much fun!"

Cooper laughed and commented" From watching Dell get the evil eye from people who probably thought-"

"Cooper," Charlotte and Naomi cut him off.

"Caroline," Naomi spoke seriously to her, "we didn't know where you were."

"I had to come back from the hospital," Charlotte added, resentful and showing it.

"Oh," Caroline's excitement left her body and she looked slumped over. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to go out for a while." She looked at the floor, ashamed. "I should have told you."

"you're right, you should have," Charlotte spat out the automatic, obvious answer to that statement. Then she relaxed somewhat. "It's okay," she answered surprising even herself. But knowing how bad she was likely to feel later, she didn't want to press the issue. Or make the girl so upset she went back on what she'd said.

She adjusted her purse on her shoulder and pressed the elevator button.

"Come on,"

"Where are we going?"

"You think after the mess you caused here people want to watch you? You're outta your mind."

"I get to go to work with you?" Her eyes lit up with excitement.

They stepped onto the elevator. Once the doors closed Charlotte announced, "That was for show. I have no intention of watching you. I have to get back to work. You're going to stay put in my office, that clear?"

"Yeah," she sighed.

"What's your problem?"

"I wanna see where you work."

"You do see where I work, you're here with me every damn day," she answered shocked.

"Not that work," she insisted.

"Not gonna happen." She set her jaw in a firm line, not backing down on this one.

"But I wanna-"

"No."

"Are you lying?"

"What?" Charlotte turned to look at her.

"Do you really work at that hospital?"

"Have you lost your marbles? Of course I do! How many times have I told you I run that damn hospital?"

She looked at Charlotte skeptically.

"Are you lying? You ashamed of your real job? You really just some doctor's nurse? Or the receptionist?"

Charlotte squawked in indignation.

"You're crazy!"

"If you really work there as Chief of whatever and not just someone's lil' gopher, then why don't you let me see for myself? Unless you're afraid of being caught in a lie."

The elevator doors opened , Charlotte snatched Caroline by the arm and dragged her out and into her office.

"I shoulda known better than to come back here and see about you. You're more trouble that a bag of rabid weasels."

"IF you're not ashamed of your job, or afraid of being caught in a lie" Caroline pressed on, unintimidated, "then you'd let me see what you do."

"You think I fell off a melon truck yesterday? I know what you're up to. Don't think you can one up me. I know exactly what you're after, and it's not gonna happen."

"But I wanna see what you do!" She insisted. "I wanna see you boss people," she smiled evily, "and yell at them."

Charlotte couldn't help but grin. That was often the favorite part of her job. Then she shook her head and came back to reality.

"No," she answered. "You're not coming to the hospital."

Caroline glared at her.

"You hate your job, don't you?"

"I have a job that people would kill for. I have two jobs that people would kill for."

"You hate your job, don't you?" Caroline repeated. "You're not even a doctor, and you're not even a doctor here-"

Charlotte glared at her.

"Not gonna work," she insisted. Now be quiet and eat your food," she ordered. "Good Lord, I can't believe that boy took you out to get food. People musta looked at him like he was Satan walkin' along the street crushing babies with every step while biting the heads offa puppy dogs."

Caroline snorted with laughter. "It was great."

She rolled her eyes. "I just bet."

"So you really won't take me to your work?" She sighed, genuinely disappointed. "What you don't wanna say is that you won't take me to your work because you're ashamed of me. You don't want people staring at you like they stare at me."

Charlotte turned away.

"I knew it." Caroline whispered but her voice was full of hurt and disgust.

What could she say? It was true. Taking Caroline to a place where no one knew who Charlotte King was was one thing, but this? No, she couldn't do it. She wanted to say something, anything to make Caroline think she was wrong, but nothing came to mind. It was damningly true. It had been hard enough to let Caroline stay at her office at the practice. She just prayed William White didn't know about it, or at least had the grace, if he did to keep his mouth shut and play her, "There's nothin' going on here" game with her.

Caroline mulled her situation over while her aunt stood ignoring her. If she'd known that a little disappearing act would be all it took to get her aunt to notice her, she'd have done this a long time ago. The dolphin trip on Friday had been great, better than great. But in a way it was just like all those boxes of junk her aunt had bought for her. Just another thing, when all she wanted was her Aunt Charlotte. She just wanted to be around her, hang out with her. Do anything, with her. It didn't matter if they just sat silently, just that her aunt would spend time with her, and occasionally not look at her with a look of anger disgust and pity. Even though Caroline knew her aunt didn't really have those feelings towards her personally, it still hurt.

Charlotte knew she was being stared at. She also knew why her niece was holding onto this idea like a fanatic. She knew what it was like to grow up without any strong female role models. Where the only women you saw were just like colorized versions of June Clever. She'd never before seen a woman boss or a woman with any power at all, let alone ambitions beyond that of wife and mother.

Charlotte sighed as she thought this over. It might be beneficial. It might make up for whatever bad feelings were sure to surface later that afternoon. Not to mention it would be a good way for Charlotte to keep an eye on her, in case she began to re-think agreeing to talk to Violet.

Charlotte closed her eyes and shook her head. Not like I'm looking forward to it, myself.

She walked over to her desk and grabbed the bag beneath it then tossed it onto the couch beside Caroline.

"Let's go," she announced. She wasn't excited about it, and wasn't about to look like it. "But you keep your mouth shut,and you do whatever I tell you to do, whenever I say to. ANd you tell no one about this. I'm not about to look like a softie."

Okay, review. Dell, Charlotte...whatever.


	39. Chapter 39

Boy, someone must love you guys! lol. I'm so sick I can't sleep cuz it's hard enough to breath when I'm awake. So, this is killing time. Still out of it though, so any mistakes I'll come back and fix later. I just thought after S88's review, she made a good point, and I wanted to expand upon it.

She'd known it was a bad idea. And she'd had twenty can't turn back now minutes to consider just how much of a bad idea it was, while her bad idea was sitting in the back seat. But she couldn't think of a good way out of this, and every way forward seemed just as bad. Which was why they were sitting in her parked car in her parking spot just outside the main entrance, in fact she could park anywhere she wanted to, the nearest to any entrance, save the ER. But they were sitting there, Charlotte with both hands slumped over the steering wheel, while she stared straight ahead considering.

"Okay," she mumbled, "maybe if we went in the back entrance, or you said you weren't related to me," she sighed and shook her head, "or if you just didn't look so damn pregnant.." her voice trailed off and she sighed, irritated. This just wasn't going to work.

"Luanne, I can't have you- if anyone, and they'd know you're related to me, shit with your hair shorter now you're the spitting image, except more short and pregnant-who's to say a nurse won't decide well she's got a kid, or something and she's letting them hang out here, next thing you know I've got the doctors on rounds being trailed by their children."

If she just kept talking, maybe the girl wouldn't have time to object.

"I'd love for you to see where I work and what I do, I would- but with you, hell even if you weren't pregnant it would be hard for me to pull off."

"But if you run this place you can do whatever you want."

If only that were true.

"No Luanne, I have bosses, the board of directors here. And if they think for any reason I'm not fit to be here, I'd be out on my ass. That's why I have to be so tough Luanne, it's why I have to be a bitch. Any sign of weakness, any sign and they're all over me like lions on a sick animal.

"They could see me as unfocused, distracted- I'm sure there are people who would already love to see me fired. I'm the youngest chief of staff in America, and I'm a woman. You think that goes over well with the big boys? With the cockhold doctors that wanted their shot and didn't get it? Or are questioning already just how I got this job? And they're not exactly subtle about it. No," she shook her head, "I can't leave room for doubt."

"So you're saying if you were a man, things would be different?"

"That's right. Might not like it, but that's the way that it is." Charlotte sighed aloud again, disgusted with herself. Her excuses, even to her own mind, though true, were weak and pathetic.

"Then how is this place different from home? You said men run things there too."

"Sweetheart men run things everywhere. The difference here is being a 'sweet pretty thing' back home would have gotten me shunted into obstetrics only. Being a bitch would have gotten all the doors slammed in my face. But here, and at college I learned that outside of Dixie being a bitch and havin' balls really works well. I worked hard to get here, and I'm not about to let go."

"So you're holding onto this job for the prestiege, whether you want it or not."

"It's not the worst thing in the world."

"But you could do more."

"Could."

"You could do more and have job security. Not have to worry about anyone's say so."

"Not have to worry about William White," she mussed, "now that would be nice."

There was a long silence and Caroline did nothing to break it. Finally Charlotte sighed sharply. She was furious with herself for being weak. For allowing the opinions and thoughts of others to keep her from doing what was right. Because taking her niece to see her work? That wasn't wrong. But she was more trapped in this job than she'd ever admit. The job was nice, but to say it didn't come with some major pitfalls and drawbacks would have been ludicris.

"Luanne-"

The sighed with disappointment, and Charlotte felt her heart breaking. Now she was the bad guy.

"Luanne, I can't-"

"I'll stay in the car," she answered, looking at the floor. " You have tinted windows, and I'll just cover up with that blanket you have in the trunk, and no one will see me. I'll just take a nap or something."

"Okay," Charlotte answered, trying to sound confident and failing. "You know looking as battered as you do now, they'd probably think I beat you." It was a strange attempt at humor and weak at that.

"Whatever." She was pissed, and it made sense.

Charlotte opened the car door and stepped out, popping the trunk as she did so.

She grabbed the blanket, slammed the trunk and stuck her head back into the driver's side, tossing the blanket back to Caroline.

"Give me the car keys," she answered.

"What?"

"In case I have to go to pee. Unless you want me to leave your car unlocked."

Hastily she fumbled with her sizeable key chain until she was able to loose only her car keys.

"You keep the doors locked while you're in here. Crack a window if you have to. But don't let anyone see you. I know in Alabama it's fine to leave your kids in the car all day if Momma can't find a babysitter, but here it's known as abuse and abandonment."

Caroline finally looked at her, and it was as though she were crazy. "I know, they act like kids here have no realizing sense. When the truth is they just don't have Momma's with the guts to wail on their asses if they do something stupid."

Caroline shrugged. "Whatever. I'll see you later." She opened the blanket as Charlotte slammed the car door behind her.

Charlotte walked like a pissed solider into the hospital, flipping open her phone as she went through the front doors.

"Cooper, I need you to get over to my office, now."

"Downstairs?"

"No at the hospital, idiot!" Right, take it out on him, way to go.

"What's going on?"

"I need to feel better right now. Like, now. Or to not have to think. Or both. And I need you for that."

"Oh," she could hear him grinning like a fool. She gave a mirthless grin approaching the elevator, adjusting her lab jacket.

"Well, get your ass over here!"

She heard his laugh. "Okay," he agreed.

She sighed heavily and hung up the phone. Not that he'd make her guilt go away, but he'd at least be able to give her something else to think about.

* * *

"You could have told me she was there," he hissed in her ear as they walked out of his office and down the hall. He'd figured it not a good idea to bring the issue up while giving her the shot. Charlotte was tense enough as it was. Hence, her reasoning for needing the shot. He wasn't about to object, he figured she was right.

"Not necessary." Her words the rest of the afternoon had been curt and nasty, mean. She was not looking forward to this, yet it had been on her mind all day.

"You can have me up to your office for a quickie, and that's no problem, but you couldn't bring her up there?"

"Would ya rather she'd have been there when we were having sex, Coop?"

He glared at her. "You know what I mean."

"But you don't know what I mean," she answered. "You don't know, Cooper Trust me. If I could have I would've."

"Oh come on, Chief of Staff-"

"Shut your mouth Freedman. You're rubbin' me the wrong way right now, and I suggest you quit or you will not be getting anything from me anytime again.

He was silent for a few paces. "I hope you at least bribed her, I'm sure she wasn't too happy to be left in the car."

"Left in my car, left in my office, left at my house- what damn difference does it make?"

"You sure she hasn't done anything to you?"

She glared at him, making slits of her eyes like a snake in cold disapproval.

"Look, I know she ain't happy about it, I know this hurts her, but it's-"

She stopped herself before she said "it's for her own good," because that was a damn lie. It had nothing to do with Luanne's good at all. It was all about Charlotte King saving face. And that disgusted her more than anything.

I am weak, she told herself. I am pathetic and weak.

As they approached the far end of the lobby where Sam and Noami were milling around talking to Violet, Cooper asked, "So where is she?"

"The kid? She's throwing up in the bathroom."

He grimaced. "Still?"

"Comes and goes. When she's upset no amount of anti-puke pills will work."

She rubbed her arm ruefully, considering she'd give a shot to Luanne if there wasn't a good chance of it making her nausea worse.

"Let's get this show on the road," she announced as they stepped up to Violet. She wanted to get this over with before the valium wore off. The way Luanne had spoken about all this made her very uneasy.

Well, I figured you didn't just want me to stop in the middle of their talk, right? That's why I stopped here. No big clif hanger. Review it anyway. What do you think about the Charlotte/Caroline thing? I don't think it's right, but it's pretty true. And though Caroline doesn't like it, she understands it.


	40. Chapter 40

I have been down south having a horrible week and am dead tired. Was working on this before I was called away. Just got home wanted to put this up for now. I'm taking tomorrow off of work to get some sleep (tho oddly enough I have to go to work right now) and take care of junk. After I've slept I'll do some fixing up hopefully, but might not. As it is I've had to cut out A LOT from this chap. But hey, at least I'm not sick anymore! lol

"Did I see you at the hospital earlier today?"

Caroline had just finished washing her mouth out at the sink, when Addison Montgomery walked into the bathroom.

Caroline's eyes widened and she gulped as she looked at Addison's reflection in the mirror.

"No," she lied. "What would I be doing at the hospital?"

Addison finished smoothing her hair and nodded.

"That's what I was wondering."

Caroline swallowed again.

"Well, I wasn't there," she insisted. "Musta been someone else you saw."

Addison nodded slowly, biting her lower lip as she regarded Caroline. "Must have been," she agreed dubiously.

With that she met Caroline's gaze and walked out of the bathroom.

The moment she was gone, Caroline rushed to the door, and opened it a crack certain that she was about to tell on her.

As she watched the woman walked past her aunt and moved towards Dr. Naomi Bennett. Caroline could see her saying something, but couldn't hear the words. Aunt Charlotte was talking to Cooper. Naomi laughed aloud then, and Caroline ducked back a bit as she saw Addison walking back the way she'd came. She heaved a sigh of relief as she walked past Charlotte without a word and stood to wait for the elevator.

"Luanne, get your butt out here!"

Charlotte hollered the demand in the same tone if not volume she'd use with a doctor that was pushing her buttons. She'd never yell at the hospital, didn't need to. Not only would it make her seem not in control of her emotions or a situation, it just wasn't dignified, but hollering was a language the girl understood.

* * *

Violet smiled at her, noting that the usual feeling she got from Caroline when she was in her office was starkly different. Now she was afraid, defensive. She didn't want to do this. Didn't want to talk. Or did she?

She sighed. Just go one sentence, one breath at a time.

"All right, now before you think of running off again, let's get down to business. The sooner you spill your guts, the sooner we can all get our of here/"

Violet bit her lip at Charlotte's loving, professional approach. She smiled at Caroline while staring at Charlotte with wide eyes. She seemed not to nitcie.

"I'm glad you agreed to come and talk to me."

Caroline just stared at her, dubious. Violet noted that she was perched on the very edge of the couch, most likely so that she could bolt out of the room easier. Well, as easily as someone who was pushing their sixth month of pregnancy could. But Charlotte was sitting next to her, closest of the two to the door, and Naomi was standing only steps away from it. Smart.

"It wasn't my idea," she answered sassily.

"It was mine," Charlotte looked at Caroline as though she'd lost her brain to question her jugement.

"Yeah," the girl scoffed, "your smart idea." She rolled her eyes. "We'll just see how smart you feel when you get your wish."

Charlotte was immediately afraid of the ominance in her niece's tone, and so went on the defensive, answering hotly,"I didn't get to be chief of staff by being stupid."

Caroline gave her a sideways glance then smiled evily. Then the smile vanished, she looked away and shrugged nonchalantly as she answered, "Bet I know how you got that job,".

Charlotte's face turned bright red. She actually looked as though her head might explode.

Naomi cleared her throat loudly to get Charlotte's attention. When Charlotte glanced her way she set her mouth in a straight line and shook her head hard.

Violet leaned forward toward the coffee table and feigned brushing something off of it as she answered for Charlotte's ears alone, "She's baiting you. Don't give her the excuse to leave. She will use whatever tools at her disposal to get what she wants."

"And she can be nasty," Charlotte quipped as she rose and walked a few paces away. Naomi caught her ear as she added, "She knows you. Knows exactly how to push your buttons, just like you do hers."

* * *

"Does this feel wrong to you? I mean, it's like we're sitting here watching a movie."

"Okay," Sam nodded his head to the chair opposite. "Sit there."

"Why?"

"That way we're not just both staring."

"And it's not staring, we just wanna make sure things don't get crazy in there."

"Right, now sit there."

"Why do I have to be the one with my back to them?"

"You're the one that doesn't want to stare. And I am your boss."

Cooper made a face at him as he rose and sat down in the other chair.

* * *

"I know this isn't easy, but I really do think that it would be good for you to just talk about what happened to you."

Caroline's expression said as clearly as words, "Sure you do."

"Let's just start from the beginning. I know that your aunt is concerned about when and how many times you were assaulted. Can you clear that up for us?"

Caroline looked contemplative, sickened, then confused.

Violet realized something that sickened her. She moved the trash bin closer to her with her foot.

"Caroline, has anyone ever hurt you like this before?"

"No," she muttered, not making eye contact.

"How many different days then was it that you were raped? The day that your father and uncles did that to you, the day your father did and-"

"That's it."

Violet gave a slight sigh noticing as she did so that Charlotte relaxed slightly- and that she looked high. Just a bit.

"Okay, well that's good. That it wasn't anymore than that."

Caroline rolled her eyes and looked over at Charlotte.

Charlotte just stared her down. Caroline sighed aloud in annoyance and turned away from her aunt.

* * *

"So what are they saying?"

"I'm not superman, Coop. I can hear through walls and before you ask no I can't read their lips."

Cooper chuckled as he had indeed been about to ask.

"Well, then what's happening? What do they look like? Anything. Expressions, gestures…."

Sam gave a half smile and shook his head helplessly. "You were the one that didn't want to 'watch like it's a movie'. You wanna sit back over here?"

"No," Cooper was quick to answer, but wasn't about to say it was because he was afraid Charlotte would kill him if she saw him sitting there watching.

Sam laughed aloud, and Cooper realized he knew his thoughts as well as if he'd just voiced them. He grinned sheepishly in return.

* * *

"-He just did. Wasn't that much to it," she shrugged as though she didn't care, but her cheeks were red and she wouldn't look up from the floor.

"And he left after that?" Violet kept her voice perfectly professional.

"Yeah," she muttered, moved her body away, crossing her legs and covering her stomach with one arm.

Time to move on to a different subject, Violet knew. Too much of this and she'd shut down entirely.

Naomi must have noticed it as well as she changed her stance and stepped forward a few paces before asking, "What did you and your aunt do today after she-"

Caroline's shoulders dropped as she visibly sighed. She then cast a sidelong glance at her aunt Charlotte, as though asking her how stupid they actually though she was. Seeming to be in agreement with Caroline's silent telepathy, Charlotte barked out, "Let's just get this over with and move on. Clearly this isn't what has been tormenting her, though it should have been enough. The fact that it isn't says that it got much worse. Let's go with that. Just cut to it kid, don't gloss over a damn thing."

"Ah," Violet cleared her throat, "Thank you," she announced sounding anything but grateful.

Charlotte gave a sharp sigh and looked at Violet with irritation yet understanding in her eyes. "I realize you got a job to do, Turner," she addressed her for the first time that day, "but it's takin' too long. She's tired. We need to get this done. "She," Charlotte corrected, "needs to get this done."

Naomi could feel the tension in the air so she tried to buffer the situation, "Charlotte," she smiled at her, "let's just let Violet ask the questions from here on out okay? She can be quick if-"

"Not if the needs of the patient dictate otherwise," Violet objected.

Charlotte sighed again. "Oh god," she moaned. "Just do your damn job, and kid, spill your guts so we can go home."

* * *

"So what's happening now?"

Sam was leaning forward in his seat as though watching a basketball game, swaying slightly with the movement of the players.

Naomi just gasped and put her hand to her mouth," he answered quickly. "Violet's eyes got real big."

"What about Charlotte and Caroline?"

"Can't see anything but the back of their heads- ooh, Charlotte just snapped her head around and's looking at the kid with her mouth open. She looks like she wants to hit her."

"Which is entirely possible," Cooper interrupted.

Sam shook his head. "No, cuz both Nae and Vi look disgusted too. Like it's not something Caroline did, something she said- I mean, it's not like it's her Charlotte's upset at, it's whoever she's talking about at the moment."

"Oh."

Cooper stretched his legs out and tried to loosen his stiff shoulders. "Hope this doesn't take too long," he confessed.

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "Addison's watching Maya. She's great but I really don't want Maya-

At the sound of the screams coming from Violet's office both looked at Violet's office just in time to see Naomi and Charlotte running out of the room. Immediately Sam and Cooper bolted up and hurried to them. Charlotte was running down the hall, hand over her mouth, Naomi in the same fashion was running for the front desk.

Clearly Charlotte was headed for the bathroom, but seeming to know she wouldn't make it fell down to next to the potted shrub in the hall, at the same moment vomiting into it.

Naomi knowing the layout of the practice better had made it safely to the trashcan.

Cooper's whole attention was now on Charlotte. She finished puking, then without even bothering to wipe her mouth she began screaming at the top of her lungs. She screamed like someone in a horror film, or like someone who was being forced to watch someone be tortured, some sick sounding animalistic scream of rage and horror. Her screams weren't only loud, but forceful. It was as though she could push reality away, push walls away.

It was terrifying.

Then she began dragging her fingernails down her scalp, clawing in front of her face and eyes, drawing blood, the way that Caroline used to do when agitated or angry. When she began pulling out her own hair and her screams had begun to turn to sobs, Cooper grabbed her hands.

Charlotte gave a sharp scream then, and kicked him away hard, without seeing him.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed. "Get away from me! Get away!" She screamed.

It was then in his confusion, that Cooper heard the echo in the practice, and he realized that Naomi had been screaming too. He looked over at Sam, who was kneeling nearby Naomi. Sam looked back at him with wide eyes his face surely reflecting his own.

"Naomi, what happened?" He asked urgently.

"Shut up!" She wailed. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" She begged.

Cooper leaned over a bit and could see that Naomi was curled in a ball, rocking, sobbing and holding both hands over her ears.

"Oh, shut up," she moaned sobbing, "shut up. I never want to hear anything again!"

Cooper and Sam made eye contact again, asking with their eyes what was wrong. Cooper shook his head and held up both hands.

Charlotte was kneeling now, sitting on her heels both hands covering her face which was plastered onto the floor.

"Make it stop, make it stop, make it stop," she cried. She then jerked upright and puked again into the tree. "Jesus," she moaned, "Jesus she was right!"

Cooper looked over at Sam. _What the hell?_ He mouthed.

Sam shrugged looking as frightened and confused as he felt.

Then he realized he'd forgotten someone. He and Sam were caring for Charlotte and Naomi but who was-

He cleared his throat to make Sam look at him again. For some reason their presence was barely tolerated let alone their voices.

"_Violet!"_ He mouthed.

Sam quickly angled his head till he could see through the door.

_Dell,_ he mouthed back.

Dell? How could Dell be in Violet's office? He would have had to have walked past them both to get there. How could I not have noticed that?

Just then Dell stepped out of the office.

"Go in my office," Cooper whispered, though he knew he wouldn't be heard by Charlotte or Naomi over their unified moans and sobs. "There's valium in there, get it."

"What about Violet?" He whispered.

Just then Pete stepped between them with something in his hand. "Let me take care of her." He walked past and stepped into Violet's office.

When Dell returned he handed a syringe and bottle to Cooper. As Cooper drew out an amount from the bottle Dell whispered, "She's fine, I guess. Better than the women. Curled up on the couch in a ball with the couch throw covering her."

Cooper injected Charlotte, as Dell walked to Sam so that he could do the same. They both knew Naomi and Charlotte were fully aware of what was going on, but neither objected in anyway to the drug.

"How much did you give them?" Dell whispered addressing both he and Sam.

Sam finally rose from his crouched position and announced aloud, "Enough to knock them both out."

Questions will be answered in next chap, promise. Am SO SO SO TIRED. I just want to get into the next chap I think. Was this one okay? I know it was a little weird and typos....not to mention really long, eh it was not a good time for writing, I guess.


	41. Chapter 41

BIG WARNING: This particular chapter is graphic and contains adult content. Really. So, if you're not over 18, or you are but you're squeamish, skip this chapter.

_Hell, it had been her idea. Hers. Luanne had physically balked at going into Violet's office, leaning backward and refusing to even move her legs. But Charlotte knew it had to be done. Had to happen. And she knew that Luanne knew that her aunt was the only one that could make it happen. _

_The kid had to know it was important to put a voice to all this, otherwise she'd spend the rest of her nights screaming. It was eating at her. And she wanted and needed to tell, Charlotte could see that, even though she wanted to hear it about as much as Luanne wanted to tell it. She wanted to tell, but Charlotte knew that her niece couldn't admit to that anymore than she herself could admit to needing help with anything. So this meant that Charlotte had to play the bad guy- certainly not a role unfamiliar to her. Because Luanne needed her to, and because she knew that when push came to shove she'd have to be shoved into telling- otherwise it would look like she wanted to tell and that couldn't happen, it would mean she was weak. And no one but Charlotte would keep pushing after the girl said no. Charlotte knew that at least part of her refusal was a front. She needed and wanted to be forced into this so that she could tell her story- as horrifying as it had been. Hell, even if none of it was, if the kid didn't want to tell- Charlotte would havce found some way to make it happen. Because this shit had to stop. She'd told Cooper the girl had been having nightmares, but she hadn't told him more often than not she'd' just scream blood curdling screams while still deep in sleep. Well, now Charlotte knew why. Oh my god, how she knew, and it sickened her. No, more than sickened. It made her want to kill herself because at the slightest provocation her memory and imagination would replay the horrific events that happened to Luanne- and the disgusting part was that it was all true. She'd wondered if this was why Momma had had the girl drugged up for so long after the fact. _

Charlotte vomited again into the trashcan by the couch, not caring where she was or why, then rolled over and went back to sleep.

* * *

"Hey," he whispered as he tapped her on the shoulder, "let's go."

Caroline groaned and slowly blinked her eyes open. When she saw who was standing there she smiled.

"I won," she announced.

He smiled sadly but answered with conviction, "You did. You definitely did."

Dell saw then that Naomi was watching them, but knew she would still be too drugged to effectively do anything. Without another word he helped Caroline to stand up, then led her out of the office.

At the door he turned back to Naomi who was only looking questions at him. "Don't worry," he whispered, "your appointments for today are cancelled for you, Dr. King has been called in with a personal day, and Violet's appointments are cancelled too.

Dell eyed her when they were out in the darkened hallway, the practice still hours away from opening. "You're still pretty bruised up," he nodded, "I think this will work."

Caroline smiled, then jangled her aunt's keys. Dell smiled back.

* * *

"So, how are you feeling?"

She raised an eyebrow and cocked her head to the side. "Really, Cooper? Really? I'm trying not to feel right now."

He smiled hopefully. "I could help with that."

Her expression fell to disbelief. "Did you get a labatomy while I was sleeping? You're a sick fucking prick."

Cooper was taken aback. Her words usually had sting to them, but there was rarely true malice to them, she was naturally brusque. But not today. She meant every word.

He opened his mouth to apologize for his own insensitive words, but Charlotte wasn't even looking at him- she was looking past him. Cooper watched as she charged to his office door and flung it open.

"Addison Montgomery, get your fat lesbian ass in here!"

The words echoed in the empty hallway. The practice would open for business is less than a half hour, but by then both Charlotte and Naomi would be on their way home. Cooper had offered to drop them both off, then return to the practice for work.

Cooper smirked at the look on Addison's face, as with most women the tone of her words and being called a lesbian meant nothing, the word bitch would likely have the same effect, but the fact that she'd called her fat- that did get her attention.

Cooper choked on laughter then stopped abruptly when Addison's gaze fell upon him. Even Naomi seemed surprised..

Addison looked at Naomi, still wearing her rumpled clothing from the day before, and with a shrug of feigned indifference walked to Cooper's office with Naomi following at her heels.

Without even waiting for the door to close fully, Charlotte snapped. "You know what? You who thinks my niece is such a bitch-"

"Brat," Cooper clarified.

Her eyes became dark slits as she stared at him. "You want to argue this?" Then she turned all attention back to Addison Montgomery.

"You think that? I told you there was more to it. Now you're gonna sit your fat butt down and hear what's what. Then we'll see who the bitch is!"

Charlotte didn't care much that her niece was still no where to be seen. To be frank when she'd awoken to see both Naomi and Violet passed out in front of her, but no kid, she was relieved. She didn't know if she could take seeing her as a visual reminder. And since getting up, groggy and seeing Cooper and Sam Bennett, not to mention Pete up and about, but no Dell, she had a pretty good idea who the girl was with, if not where. And at the moment she hadn't been worried. Still wasn't.

Warily, considering that the words coming out of Charlotte King's mouth didn't really make sense, Addison sat on the edge of the couch.

Charlotte King nodded once in Naomi's direction. "You tell her," she ordered.

"I," she paused, "I don't know that I feel comfortable with that."

Charlotte rolled her eyes in disgust, grateful she'd be going home soon if sticking around meant hanging out with these types.

She shoved at Cooper. "You sit your fat ass down too, you information whore," she grumbled. "You both deserve this. And you're gonna regret it, and it's your own doing."

He saw then that her eyes were dark because her pupils were dialted. He glanced at Naomi's eyes which had returned to normal. Uh oh.

She let out breath pissed off and annoyed, wanting to piss them off and hurt them- hell anyone. She'd do a damn good job of putting all her directors in their places today-if she'd been allowed to work. And wasn't high. But it was a momentary thing. She'd be fine when her extra valium wore off.

"Well," she spat out, "first of all, there was three of them- as you know."

She began pacing around the room as she reeled off her story, her truthful story. And Naomi could take it cuz she'd heard it before. And Charlotte, she'd tell it briefly, without too many details, and with just the right emotional tone to keep her from screaming with tears.

"They held her down. Locked the doors. They'd trick her, let her think she'd been released, just to get her again. She's no idiot, she stopped fighting when she realized it was futile. They tied her up- but not before beating her senseless. Seems they liked blood, hurting people turned those bastards on."

She saw Addison swallow a lump in her throat and felt a glint in her eye. Good, good then. I hope this keeps you up at night. I hope it sickens you. Make you feel real bad for passing over my niece the way you do, judging her. Well you'll regret it now, all of you.

"What you don't know," she continued in a saucy tone, as though she didn't care, "is that they treated this rape, high as they were, like it was their own personal porn movie directed and starred in by them."

Cooper looked away, looking ill. Charlotte gave a small smile of satisfaction. Make him think twice before watching porn? Well good then. Let it.

"Took the bondage thing to a whole 'nother level," she continued then shrugged. "Hell, took the threesome thing to a whole nother level."

Addison's mouth opened and she stared at Charlotte in disbelief and disgust.

"Foursome," Naomi corrected her quietly.

Charlotte looked heavenward in though, counting bodies in her head. "Oh that's right," she drawled with a tone that sounded sarcastically happy, "that would make it a foursome, wouldn't it?" The word wouldn't came out twangy as wun't.

She stopped where she was and smiled horribly at Cooper and Addison, after all they were the ones that wanted to hear this so bad- well not Addison, she corrected, but she was a bitch to her niece and deserved to feel bad about how she'd treated her.

"Well I'm sure you know what a threesome with one woman involves," she began then stopped as she looked at Addison, "but maybe I should just make it clear." She saw the color rise to Addison's face and she laughed aloud.

Naomi took a shaky breath, not enjoying how Charlotte was drawing this out. "Why don't you just tell them what happened."

Charlotte seemed disappointed. "Fine," she sulked, lowering her eyelids and glaring at her.

"They each took their turn on top of her," she nodded to Cooper, "just like she'd told us. But what I, and most people think of rape is usually just what they did to her, missionary position. But since they had her tied up, they could do other things, and they sure as hell had the time. They took turns being on top of her, then taking her from behind-"

Addison noticed Naomi had slid to the floor, covering her ears and humming. She knew there was a reason her friend was doing this, and that she was about to find out. But oddly, she wanted to hear it, as awful as it was, well what she assumed must have been awful, judging from the reaction Sam had told her about. She noticed Cooper constantly shifting position on the couch, squirming, looking uncomfortable as hell unable to take his eyes from the rug on the floor. This is going to be really bad, she realized.

"Well then they decided to take her two at a time, which for those that don't know," she smiled engratiatingly at Addison, "means she's on top of a man who's taking her in the usual fashion"

Addison listened to Naomi's humming suddenly become louder and could hear her tapping her toes to add to the distraction.

"Not that she wanted to do that, I'm sure. From what she herself said, she was already bleeding a river by that point." Charlotte gasped for breath and realized it was best to get this over with before she lost her control. "The other one got behind her and gave her anal sex at the same time."

Addison swallowed sickened. But the doctor in her couldn't help voicing in her mind, "The perineal tears, and anal lesions two of the many things not mentioned aloud during the exam." Disgusting. Of course she suspected something of that nature but still…. To hear it was something else.

"They each swapped off taking turns that way, and they didn't use any lubrication for the anal sex other than probably the girls own blood."

Cooper coughed harshly. Charlotte ignored him.

"Then I guess the third one didn't like having to wait, so that bright boy decided hey, I seen this in pornos, let's try this- so while she was being raped vaginally and anally, the third decided to stick his cock in her mouth and go at it that way."

"Oh-My-God!" Addison screamed, then jumped up, sickened and tried to get to the door and cover her eyes at the same time. She succeeded in covering them in a futile attempt to block out the images her mind was giving her, but ran into the door, her grasping hand missing the handle. She took one hand away willing her mind not to think, yanked the door open and fled the room.

Naomi stopped humming, knowing Charlotte's story was done, stood up and followed silently.

Charlotte looked at Cooper, who was trying to be a man about all this, was simply sitting there with his head in his hands.

"That's when we ran out," she provided then shrugged as though she didn't care, " You wanted to know."

Needed something to do on my day off. The sick thing is that this type of thing actually happens both voluntarily and involuntarily- I'm not a fan of either! Gross. In case anyone was wondering if that just came from my own mind- no. It's a sick and sad truth that some girls and women experience during a gang rape.

If you've read this far and haven't reviewed the chapter BEFORE this one- go do it please. It only has 3 now, and my chapter such as it is, tho I'm still not in the mood to fix it up, feels slighted. lol. And you can review this one too, I guess. I'll be working more southern stuff into upcoming chapters, though it is almost done.


	42. Chapter 42

Right now I'm writing my way though an icky time. So that's what this is. I think some things are pretty obvious as to not need to be mentioned but I'll mention them anyway. Bascially it's more of a highlight as to exactly why Luanne can't like Cooper, and then oh, poor Charlotte! I saw the end of the chapter as a flash in my mind like I was watching it on tv, and I was like POOR Charlotte! Aww, that's so SAD! And I didn't want to write it, but the story told me to do it or it would kill me. So of course I wrote it. You guys are lucky, this is like three chapters in three days. Not bad. If you haven't reviewed, make sure you do. I'm still short on sleep and shorter on patience, hopefully my writing will improve once I get more of one or the other.

"What's this?"

A cd jewel case flew across the room and landed on Caroline's bed. She picked it up, shrugged then let it drop back down to the bed carelessly.

"Looks like a cd to me."

"I know it's a cd!" Charlotte's tone was hot, she was pissed. "It's a Britney Spears CD," she seethed with disgust.

"Yeah," Caroline answered as though her aunt were slow, "looks that way."

"I found it in my office!" She added acidly.

"Huh."

Charlotte scowled. "Cut the crap, Luanne I know you put it there. You were probably listening to it! In my office! For the world to hear! Shit, they probably thought it was me sitting there listening to it!" She closed her eyes momentarily, mortified by the very thought.

The girl rolled her eyes. "Oh please, you know you love you some Bri'ney Spears." She grinned wide not at all ashamed to show that she sure did.

Charlotte snorted in contempt.

"Don't act like you don't," she continued, "you wish you were her," she insisted.

Charlotte smirked and shook her head. "Musta hit your head harder than I thought."

"I'm not the one denying a huge truth," she countered.

"Oh really?"

The observation was lost on Caroline, as she continued, "She's from the south!"

"Please that girl is from Louisiana! You're acting like she lived in your backyard!"

Caroline laughed. "How'd you know she was from Louisiana?"

Charlotte glared. "Don't start."

"You know you love her," Caroline repeated not backing down.

Charlotte reddened as she fought off laughing.

"Deny it all you want, but you know it's true, and I know it."

"You're insane."

"I thought denial was a sign of insanity," Caroline offered with false sweetness. "Doesn't that mean you're the crazy one?" She smiled like a child in a toothpaste ad.

Charlotte puckered her lips and glared at her, but damn it if she couldn't keep the smile from her eyes. The kid knew her too well. To remedy the situation she turned around and left.

As soon as her bedroom door closed, Caroline burst out laughing.

When she heard the doorbell, she didn't concern herself with it. She knew it wasn't anyone for her, that's for sure. Back home they didn't even have a doorbell. A knock at the door was heard just as easily anywhere in the house. Though most people just stood outside the door and hollered. Someone was always around asking for her. Jessie, or Ashley, or AnneMarie, hell anyone. Caroline scowled missing it. Missing having friends. Or just people her own age around. She wondered if they knew where she was, but knew better than to try and call. If they didn't know what was up with her, their parents sure did- or worse thought they knew. SHe'd be lucky if she were ever allowed to speak or see any of them again. Besides, if she did talk to them, it would be too hard of a reminder of just how happy she had been. She wouldn't be able to get through a conversation without crying.

Only when she smelled hot food did she roll off the bed to see what was going on. Had Aunt Charlotte actually ordered out again? Caroline shook her head. She needs to learn how to cook.

Cooper saw her immerge, smiled broadly and announced,  
"It's Taco Tuesday!" He motioned to the plates of hot Mexican food on the table.

Caroline blinked at his profuse enthusiasm, trying not to remember how he was with his patients. She hated him, and thinking of that made it a lot harder to hate him, and that pissed her off. She needed to hate him, did hate him. Hell, he was a guy and he wanted to sleep with her aunt, plenty enough reason for dislike. And the two things together? Disgusting. She loved her aunt, so she hated Cooper as she'd hate any man who had such intentions toward someone she cared about. Hell, someone had to protect the woman, since she wasn't going to do it herself. The thought of him doing to her aunt the things or even a single thing that had been done to her made her want to kill him. Immediately.

"You want me to become a nun?"

Her aunt's sharp question startled her so that it took her a moment to catch her meaning. When she did, she felt she cheeks turning red.

"YOu're transparent kid," Charlotte explained herself. "Totally obvious what you're thinking."

She just glared harder at Cooper as her rebuttal.

Watching Caroline turn a brighter red, Cooper cleared his throat loudly and shook his head at Charlotte. "Not a good idea," he offered with a helpful smile.

"She put a Britney Spears cd in my office!"

Cooper raised an eyebrow but decided it better to say nothing, and certainly not, NOT laugh.

"Which office?" Caroline asked.

"What?" Charlotte looked at her oddly.

"Which office did you find it in?"

"My office at the practice," she replied. "Why?"

Seeming to realize she'd made a mistake and not wanting to start a fight, Caroline sighed aloud and sank into a seat at the dinner table. The issue was instantly dropped, but not forgotten.

As Caroline bit into a taco, Cooper asked, "How are you doing?"

She chewed, swallowed looked at him suspiciously and as though he were well past idiocy, then over at her aunt as if she held some secret to this insane question.

She looked him in the eye then and answered evenly, "How the hell do you think I am?" She smiled at him and he noticed that her voice was practiced southern sweetness. In other words, the tone of speech that is wrapped around or near a flat out lie.

Charlotte smacked her upside the back of her head.

Caroline hit her back then glared at her. To Cooper's shock, Charlotte immediately backed off.

Caroline quickly turned back to him. "Same as always," she elaborated for him.

He cleared his throat. "Sorry, I guess this news isn't new to you."

Her eyes widened at the same moment Cooper realized his mistake.

Caroline turned to Charlotte and screeched,"You told him?"

She shrugged seeming drained of energy. "I see you got home somehow. Not gonna ask how," she changed the subject.

"I noticed you didn't inquire as to my whereabouts," Caroline answered cooly, giving up the argument for its futility. If she told her Aunt anything it was like she was just telling it directly to Cooper Freedman. She sighed. What a loser. She looked at Cooper and for a moment remembered what her uncle Randi had done to her. She made a face and scooted backward as far away from Cooper as possible.

"I did notice that you were not about." Her aunt Charlotte's words brought her back to the present.

Cooper smiled at their comical exchange, oblivious to the thoughts going through the girl's mind.

"Glad you at least got to the house before I did, seeing as you swiped my keys."

She nodded in agreement but said nothing more. Cooper checked a smile. They were two of a kind, and the girl certainly knew the most effective way to piss of Dr. Charlotte King- ignore her. Charlotte hated being ignored.

When Caroline saw Cooper staring at her, she glared, and he yelled and winced in pain as her foot came into sharp contact with his shin.

"I sure hope he's not spending the night," she looked pointedly at Charlotte ignoring Cooper.

Cooper watched, holding his shin, as Charlotte's face took on an almost green pallor.

"Definitely won't be happening," she answered weakly, looking away from them both. _Damn, no wonder the kid had been so concerned about their bedroom behavior. No wonder at all now._ Charlotte shook her head saddened and disgusted._  
_

The doorbell rang and Charlotte jumped in her seat. Happy to be able to leave the current awkward situation, and possibly being kicked again, Cooper got up and answered the door.

"Is something wrong?"

Sam shook his head then nodded. "I just couldn't stop thinking about it. I had to-"

He broke off his comment when he saw both Charlotte and Caroline step into view. Without being asked, Sam stepped past Cooper,into the house and walked up to Caroline.

He wrapped his arms around her in a strong hug, thinking of how he'd thought of her, what he'd felt when he'd learned she hung out with Maya, and was ashamed. But more than that he was ashamed of what he'd done.

Caroline stood frozen as a pole while Sam Bennett held her. Her eyes however were huge, wondering why the hell this man was hugging her, and din't he know she din't even like to be touched? Eew.

When he finally released her, she stepped well back and away from him, or tried to. In an instant he'd grabbed her hands and sank down to the floor.

"What the hell?" Charlotte spat out watching as Sam knelt on the floor before her niece, as Caroline looked over at her, eyes wide in horror.

"I wanted to apologize to you, for what I did to you." He sucked in a breath and looked up at the child, realizing he could barely see her face as her stomach was blocking most of it. He closed his eyes for a moment saddened, then opened them again in earnest, continuing, "I held you down when Addison examined you. It was against your wishes and I'm sorry. You needed that done, I know, but...it was wrong. What I did to you was no better than what your father and uncles did to you. You said no, it was wrong," he repeated.

"I was wrong. I feel horrible and sickened by what they did to you, and even worse now about what I did to you. No wonder you were...no wonder you hated it so much."

Caroline snatched her hands away, shaking, her face redder than a tomato, tears welling up in her eyes as she shot a look at her aunt.

"I didn't tell him," Charlotte began.

Cooper cut her off. "I did. This afternoon before the practice closed."

With a gasp she ran to the back of the house, Charlotte trailing her even after she'd slammed her bedroom door shut.

"I didn't tell you so you could tell everyone else!" She cried. "I didn't tell you so you could all throw it back in my face!"

"Luanne," Charlotte gasped for breath and solid ground the feeling of hatred toward the girl's family so strong it felt like it was choking her. She was furious, more than furious and couldn't take it out on anyone. Which just made matters worse. She felt the room spinning and put a hand to her head. Be calm, just talk. Say whatever comes into your head, it'll have to be right.

"God only knows why, but these people care about you. I know it's usual for perfect strangers to care about other people, and I know in our family it's unusual for even your own family members to give a damn, especially in your case, but these people here, at Cooper's practice and even that loser Sheldon at my practice cares about you. They just want to help, but they just… they just can't. None of us can help you, Luanne, cuz we can't take away what was done to you. But that's why Naomi was in there with me yesterday because she cares about you, but she also wants to support you through this- that's something that we all can do for you now. We can be there for you, be here for you when you need us. I can be here when you need me. But that means doing what's right for you, not just what's right by you. I know you didn't want to go and talk to Violet, but I made you. I made you because I knew it was what was best for you, and I love you enough to let you have that hurt (though it ended up hurting me a hellofalot more in return) if it meant that it would finally help you heal."

Charlotte sighed and sat down on the bed next to Caroline's curled up body. "Don't you feel better now that you've told what actually happened? All of it?"

"No!" She pouted. "Go away!"

Charlotte shook her head as she rose up and walked away. Well, it couldn't all happen overnight, now could it? Besides, she knew the kid was lying like a dog. It was good. It was all good. Except for all the parts of it that sucked.

* * *

She kicked Sam and Cooper the hell out of her house with a screaming fit of rage, both for Caroline's benefit and her own. She wanted to scream at someone, and they were there. In her house. That meant she could scream as she saw fit, and not have to be Dr. Charlotte King, or St. Ambrose Chief of Staff, Dr. Charlotte King. She could be Charlotte I'm-Gonna-Kick-Your-Ass King. It felt good, and it got them gone.

She'd put Caroline to bed hours ago, but found to her dismay being left alone with her thoughts was terrifying. So, Charlotte pulled out a bottle of wine, uncorked it, then took it with her to the couch. After a few swigs, she just sat staring at the wall. She gathered her robe around her, pulling her knees up to her chest. Then she recorked the bottle and stood up, still holding her robe close to her with one hand. She walked around the house, making sure that every single door was closed, locked and bolted, that every window was locked, all shades and curtains drawn. Then she came back to the couch and sat down feeling like she did sometimes after watching a horror movie alone at night- scared.

Charlotte sighed aloud, wishing for a big killer dog. Something to make her feel safe. With that thought she brightened, and rose from the couch once again. She walked over to a hidden safe in the wall, dialed the combination and drew out a gun, knowing the other was somewhere in Caroline's possession. She certainly wasn't going to begrudge the girl that safety now. Charlotte made sure the gun was loaded, then took it with her to bed, leaving the living room lights on.

Then she turned all but one light off in her bedroom and closed the door. After she slid into bed she placed the gun beneath her pillow. But as she pulled the covers up over her head, she turned her face in to the pillowcase and sobbed with a combination of horror, fear and helplessness.

After a long while, after crying her eyes out and when sleep proved to escape her once again, her niece's poor voice echoed in her head with horrific words, Charlotte threw off the bed covers and got up.

Silently she opened Caroline's bedroom door and padded softly to the bed. Once there she nudged her niece.

Caroline groaned annoyed. "What?" She whispered.

"Move over."


	43. Chapter 43

Go back and review the last chapter- NOW. Now, now, NOW. I've never uploaded a new chapter when the previous hasn't even been reviewed yet! But like I said, I'm in a funk and on a weird writing streak. We're getting close to the end, but I'm still not sure how many more chapters it's going to take. Like I said it's the story telling me, not the other way around. There are so many things I didn't even see coming- like this chapter! lol.

"Sam?"

When he heard the snap and twang of the chief of staff's voice he bit back a sigh and looked beyond the punching bag.

What he saw was not what he expected to see. Whenever he thought of Charlotte King, which thankfully wasn't often, though he'd come in the past months to see she wasn't exactly what she projected….he thought of her as he saw her at St. Ambrose. Wearing a white lab coat, striding purposefully in heels, and usually carrying a clipboard a chart, or a binder, ready to shoot down doctors like they were fish in a barrel. Right now she definitely wasn't that woman. There was nothing doctorly about her. But she had purposeful in spades. She looked like an angry little…something. Something that was little and filled to the brim with anger. She looked hot, as in temperature wise. She was wearing a black sports bra and matching leggings with no nonsense black running shoes. Her face was sweaty, her bangs falling into her eyes, pin straight hair pulled back into a tight pony tail. She was definitely not "Dr. Charlotte King" right now.

"Lose the ability of speech?" She huffed, one gloved hand on her hip, the other resting on the punching bag.

"Uh," he closed his mouth and realized he was staring. "I didn't realize you came to this gym," he recovered.

"Don't, usually."

"Here to work off some steam?" He was there for the exact same reason. When Cooper had told him, he'd punched his fist right into one of the wooden joists at the practice. Then he'd gone over to her house shortly after. He'd sat with Addison for a while that night on the beach, but finding he couldn't get much sleep, he rose earlier than usual deciding to go to the gym to work it out. Apparently she'd had the same kind of night.

"Something like that." Her voice was like a rubber band snapping.

He nodded to the punching bag. "Want me to hold that for you?"

She actually considered it for a moment, grateful and happy to be understood. But then she considered that it would be crossing a line somehow.

"No," she answered, then belatedly added, "Thank you."

"Then if you don't mind, I'll just take that punching bag over there," he nodded to a bag slightly farther away than the one he'd been walking toward, which had been the one directly next to her.

She gave a single curt nod of approval. "It's a free country."

He gave a slight smile in return and headed in the direction he'd indicated.

Charlotte jabbed and kicked at her punching bag with fervor and intent. Her brain replayed the words and images of the past couple of days, weeks, months, everything now falling into place. Every word and action making sense now.

Luanne had started shaking, shivering so hard you could see every limb vibrating and every muscle contract. She should have stopped it right then. Known that something that gave her niece such a strong physical reaction had to be bad. But, no. No, no. She'd just sat there. And now she was paying for it.

She slammed a gloved fist into the bag. She wasn't sure if she just wanted to exhaust herself, get her rage out, or kill the bag.

And the things they'd said to her? Jesus Christ! She didn't even know about sex! And to say such repulsive, horrible sickening things to a child?!

"I'd fucking kill them again," she hissed aloud through clenched teeth as she continued to beat the crap out of the punching bag. "Sons of bitches!"

Sam could see Charlotte from the corner of his eye, wailing away with will and purpose. But she was so tiny it was a bit comical. For all her seriousness, she looked like a little boxing gerbil or hamster. Tiny fists flailing rapidly and wildly attacking something ten times bigger than itself. He wondered then if she knew she was voicing all her thoughts aloud. Thoughts apparently of killing and severing body parts.

As if hearing his thoughts, Charlotte turned her head and locked eyes on him. She looked at him with a challenge in her eyes, and as if to say, what are you lookin' at?

"You wanna know what I din't tell Addison?" she punched the bag. "And what I bet your ex-wife can't stomach to tell you?" She punched it again, then kicked the bag hard with her shin.

Sam winced. _Not really._

The small fighting gerbil gasped for air and called out, "I din't tell what they said to her! Just that alone is enough to keep a person up at night!"

She turned her attention back to the bag, biting her lower lip, and proceeded to kick it, making contact with the flat of her foot, but just as often with the side of her leg or shin. Sam shook his head, that's gonna bruise.

She blocked out Sam then, knowing that she had a full day of work ahead of her, and she intended to be ready for it. She kept kicking the bag making contact full on with her shin, welcoming the pain. It took some of the sting out of her heart.

* * *

"Hey."

She'd heard Cooper's footsteps in the grass behind her, but didn't feel like really responding. She'd come outside to sit on the back steps only after her charge was asleep. Before that they'd just sat and stared at each other, not wanting to talk about what they needed and wanted to talk about.

"Hmmm."

Charlotte brusquely wiped the tears from her face as he crouched next to her.

"Just thought I'd come and see how you are."

"Why the hell would you do that?" Her voice was choked and watery sounding. SHe was doing a crappy job of seeming like she hadn't just been crying her eyes out, and she knew it.

"Are you sorry you told me?"

"No," she spat the word out quickly automatically then stopped herself abruptly and added, "Sorry I had to hear it in the first place."

Cooper nodded sagely.

She spun on him then her eyes full of rage, "IT's just- why the hell- who would- god!" She put a hand to her forehead in pain.

Charlotte held her head in her hands silently for a long while. Cooper knew better than to try to make her talk or do anything. Right now he'd just observe. Be there for her by just physically being present. He knew that it was what she needed but also knew that it was all she could physically stand right now. The latest turn in her niece's tragedy had transformed Charlotte in hardly a day from a strong woman to someone who looked physically ill. She definitely needed him now, but he knew she'd still never admit it.

"I knew something was wrong," she spoke again finally,in a whisper. "Knew there was more to it. Just didn't know how much more. Like she hasn't been through enough?

She shot up to standing. She shook her head suddenly to clear it, but wobbled and fell over. Cooper jumped up to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Charlotte, your pulse is racing," he looked at her concerned. He sighed. "Let's just get you to bed."

She looked him in the eye then, fully ready and allowing him to care for her now. "You gonna stay with me?"

He smiled at her with love and nodded. "You bet."

He felt her relax in his arms as she whispered exhausted, "Stay on your side of the bed."

Cooper couldn't help chuckling as he carried her inside.

* * *

He'd been staring at her, while she slept, easy to see in the moon light streaming through the window, thinking random pleasant thoughts. So he knew that at the first sound, the very first sound of Caroline's scream, Charlotte's eye lids flew open showing eyes full of terror, and the next instant she was gone, running to Caroline. Cooper blinked in amasemment. Somehow she'd gone from lying in bed straight to running, not seeing a change to sitting or standing at all. She bolted out of the room.

As a pediatrician, Cooper was well aquainted with the different kinds of child screams and what they signified. This wasn't a scream of only fear, it was a scream of pain- much worse than when he'd had to witness one of her back spasms. Clearly Charlotte realized this as well.

"Cooper!' she yelled for him while he could still hear her bare feet padding across the floor, her feet hitting hard.

She was terrified but she charged into action thoughtless, without anything. He was behind her, but lingered as she threw the door open like a woman possessed. He was afraid of what he'd see if he went in the room. When she barked for him again, amid a scream from Caroline he entered the room.

Caroline's eyes were screwed shut, tears streaming down her cheeks as she screamed and bawled. Charlotte threw back the bedcovers and one could see at least partially why the girl was screaming. She was easy to see now, having at some recent point taken down the comforters and sheets covering the windows. She was curled in a ball rocking, sobbing, with both hands firmly grabbing her crotch as though she'd been kicked there.

Cooper, get my bag!" Charlotte ordered as she jumped onto the bed, grabbing at Caroline's shoulders to turn her.

Caroline moaned and screamed and resisted moving.

"Move your hands!" She demanded.

"No, no!" Her niece begged shaking her head hard, her words a scream as she was blinded to anything but her own agony.

"I can't help you if I can't see what's wrong!" Charlotte was breathing hard, terrified, all professionalism gone.

Caroline just sobbed louder, frightened by her aunt's fear.

Back quickly with her medical bag, Cooper crawled up behind Caroline, and realizing this was not a time for modesty, unhinged the girl from herself. There was no blood, nothing that he could see that would cause her to scream as though someone were trying to kill her.

"Hold her arms down on her chest- hold her down," Charlotte instructed. "Luanne, I'm trying to help you," she told her. In one swift move she rolled her on her back, bent both her legs, and sat on Caroline's feet. Cooper looked away.

"Luanne King, don't you dare fight me. You hold still. You hold still!"

Once Charlotte had gotten a reign in on her emotions, and had steadied her shaking voice she let out a slow breath and announced,

"You tell me what hurts worst." She first felt for the baby, low to Caroline's pelvis. Caroline cried out in pain. Charlotte shook her head. "The baby's too damn big," she whispered looking at Cooper, "and it's facin' the wrong way."

"But babies don't turn until-"

"You think I got my medical degree outta a cracker jack box?! I know that. But if it doesn't turn now, it never will cuz it won't have room to move!"

She placed her hand lower, and Caroline screamed, then cried piteously.

"Okay," she muttered, "okay, it's all right. This I can fix- sort of."

"Cooper hand me a speculum. Open it first, then put some lube on it. Don't you move, girl," she finished, realizing that Cooper would be releasing his hold on her.

As Cooper did as told he saw Charlotte praying silently, then all business-like, she took the speculum from him.

"Take a deep breath in," she locked her eyes on Caroline's.

Caroline did, then cried out and started sobbing in pain.

"Good girl, just a little more now."

Cooper tried to smile down at her. "You're doing great." At that Caroline just cried harder.

"Get away from me," she sobbed her lower lip protruding and wobbling.

"Not gonna happen," Charlotte answered.

"Okay, Coop give me the flashlight."

He did and it didn't take more than a second for Charlotte to sigh, hand it back to him and sit up. She held out one hand to him.

" Put some lub on my hand, then grab a garbage can," she ordered. When he'd done the first thing requested, she handed him the speculum with her other hand. He tossed the speculum and had no sooner grabbed hold of Caroline's hands again, then he heard her make a squeak of a sound, felt her trying to wriggle away and dug her finger nails into his hands.

Cooper kept his eyes averted, knowing what Charlotte was doing, but wishing he didn't. It was odd how in one instance what was being physically done, if it had been to a woman and not a girl, would probably be arousing and sexy, but during a pelvic exam the same motions were awkward, embarassing, and painful.

Finally Caroline let out a sigh of relief, he felt her tension lessen, and she released her death grip on his hands.

Charlotte moved away from the girl, and Caroline resumed her previous position continuing to sob. Cooper was confused.

"I thought you were fixing it?" He asked her.

"Can't. Not here. Hot water bottle ain't gonna do the trick this time. As much as I hate it, we need to get her to that damn practice of yours. Pick her up and carry her, she can't walk."

"I can see that."

"Get her to the car, the back seat. I"ll grab some of her things and a bottle of bourbon."

As Cooper was leaving the room, a sobbing Caroline in his arms, she called after him, "I'll call Montgomery, tell her the baby needs to be turned, and I can- I ain't gonna do it. She needs that and then some. The then some I can do. Been preparing for something like this for a while."

Cooper, at the door already called back, "So it's not the position of the baby that's hurting her now?"

"Nope!" Charlotte yelled as she flipped open her phone. "Better to get this done now, before it's too late."

Okay, NOW you can review this one. I think it's a little different this time. I actually like the little Sam and Charlotte thing.

Edit: Y'all had better read and review quick, cuz I'm almost done with the NEXT chapter! Told you I'm on some weird writing streak. Can't stop.


	44. Chapter 44

This chap got so long I had to cut it in half. Still writing like crazy just whatever comes to mind. So as soon as I get the second half of this chap finished I'll post it.

Cooper carried Caroline into one of Charlotte's practice's exam rooms. Apparently between thinking about getting to a practice as opposed to the hospital, and thinking about Addison Montgomery, her order about the practice came out as going to his, Cooper's practice instead of her own. Thankfully, Cooper drove, Charlotte sitting in the back seat holding the girl's head in her lap. Otherwise, they'd all three end up at the hospital, whether Charlotte liked it or not. Her driving was irratic and barely legal under normal circumstances.

He'd no sooner put Caroline down than Addison walked into the room.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Charlotte snapped.

Addison stared at her offended. "I believe you called and asked me to come over," she kept her tone barely civil. "You called me," she repeated, "at three am."

"What she means is, what are you doing here so soon?"

"I'm about the same distance away from here as Charlotte is," she replied, "and I saw you two heading into the building.

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "I'm not ready for you yet," she hissed.

"I'm the ob big shot here, Charlotte, let me-"

"You don't lay a hand on my niece until and unless I say so," Charlotte's voice was a growl as she moved between the woman and her niece protectively. "So scram, scat, until I tell you otherwise. This won't take long," she added.

She turned to Cooper once Addison left the room. "There's a hydro-collator and terry towels in my office. They're on a cart- go get them. Then there's an ultrasound machine two doors down. Wheel that in here, and don't forget the contact gel."

Cooper didn't like being ordered around like an intern again, but he obeyed.

He brought in the hydro-collator and plugged it in before remarking, "I didn't know you've been hoarding things."

"You call it hoarding," she answered, unfolding one of the towels, "It's called being prepared. Now, go get that ultrasound equipment."

"You know how to work that?"

"Do I look stupid to you? Jesus, an idiot could do that physical therapy crap. It's the easy way out." With that she shoved him to the door.

In the hallway he saw Dell walking up, rubbing sleep from his eyes. Dell smiled when he saw him and motioned to his clothes. "New fashion trend?"

"Very funny. I happen to think that wearing your pajamas to work should be a new trend."

"So, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Addison called me. Said it'll be a good learning opportunity, since midwives do this stuff too."

Cooper shrugged feeling sick to his stomach, knowing that whatever was coming was nothing good. He knew that whatever was wrong with her wasn't deadly, and that being the case there was nothing that Addison could do about it that Charlotte couldn't do. And in fact she'd said she wasn't going to do it, not that she couldn't. Which meant that whatever needed to be done had to be something so bad that Charlotte just couldn't stomach it. And for her to ask for Addison specifically? Yeah, it had to be bad. Not deadly, but bad.

Cooper shook his head not liking his thoughts. He needed a distraction.

"There's an ultrasound machine two doors down from here. Get it, and the contact gel," he told Dell, and handed him the keys.

Without questioning, Dell did as instructed. Cooper smiled. It was nice to give work to someone else. He sighed with satisfaction, then realized that Caroline was still clearly in pain. In their urgency to get things together and help her, Cooper had actually tuned Caroline out.

Dell opened the exam room door and rolled the ultra sound equipment inside.

"Oh great," Charlotte rolled her eyes and stopped what she was doing to cover her niece, "it's Doogie Howser."

Dell ignored the comment.

"Addison called me. I'm just dropping this off, for now. But I'll be here, if you or Addison or anyone needs help."

He tried to give an encouraging smile to Caroline, but she didn't even register his presence. She was curled up in a ball, holding her groin and moaning in pain.

Dell grimaced. He'd never seen a pregnant patient present with those particular symptoms before. He'd have to ask Addison what it meant, and why Charlotte King had the equipment that she did. Clearly, the doctor knew more about this, whatever it was, than he did.

Charlotte glared at him. "Get out!"

Cooper stood outside the door, waiting. Waiting for what, he wasn't sure. But he was worried. He listened as Charlotte explained the equipment she'd brought in, could hear the collator lid being opened, and Charlotte placing the now heated packs inside their cloth containers. She told Caroline that all this was part of the reason she'd made her start using nair on herself, because it would make things easier. What things, she didn't explain. Cooper tried not to think about it.

Then he heard Addison explaining to Dell exactly what Charlotte was doing and why. After seeing the girl's state, and the equipement, she easily put two and two together and said she'd expected something like this would be a problem, and what most women's bodies would easily accomplish and accommodate with only some discomfort, Caroline's body wasn't accommodating at all. Immature hips.

"This is why it's been painful for her to sit down sometimes?" Cooper asked.

Addison looked over at him from the chair she'd picked out to wait in and nodded.

Dell suddenly looked very guilty.

"What?" Cooper asked.

"I probably should have mentioned this yesterday," he began. "Well, me and Caroline,"

"Caroline and I," Cooper and Addison corrected.

"Well, we went somewhere, and most of the time Caroline was sitting down- on a pillow because she said it hurt to sit straight down."

Cooper remembered that at dinner, the girl's seat had a tail bone cushion. He hadn't realized she'd been using one so much lately.

"Then we were walking and she yelled in pain, grabbed my hand and stopped still. The last time she was in pain like that, she grabbed her stomach. But this time I saw her specifically squeeze her legs together, kinda like she had to pee. But it looked like it hurt, really hurt."

"She stayed still that way, trying to not even breath. Then finally it, whatever it was stopped, she straightened up and we kept going."

"You're not going to tell us where you went?"

"Sorry. Confidential."

Cooper looked at Addison she shrugged and stood up.

As she did, he heard something clatter to the floor in the exam room as Charlotte swore.

"Charlotte," he called, "do you need any help?"

There was no answer for a moment, then Charlotte's voice rang out insulted, "I'm a doctor, Cooper, no I don't need help!"

A few seconds later the exam room door opened and Charlotte stepped out. She called back to Caroline, "THose get too hot, you just holler. I'll be right out here. Otherwise you just stay still for about 20 minutes, till that timer goes off." Charlotte was satisfied that the collator heat packs were working for the time being, the girls cries and moans having been lessen to a few whimpers.

She closed the door fully, then approached Addison looking as in control and cool as if this were just another day at St. Ambrose.

* * *

"YOu didn't say she was having a problem with her pubic symphasis."

"I didn't figure on you getting here so soon. Figured I'd be done with that by the time you got here, so all that would need to be done was turn the baby," she excused. "I basically diapered her in those heat packs. Put a hot pack on her stomach too, figured that might make it easier to move the baby."

Addison nodded. "I appreciate that. It might help." She looked past Charlotte at the closed door and asked, "Plenty of towels between that and her skin?"

Charlotte looked offended. "Of course." She sighed aloud then walked back to the door. It was only at that moment she realized she was actually wearing her pajamas. She closed her eyes in embarassment, then sucked in a breath and pulled herself up straighter. She'd been running the show and working as a doctor for the past half hour this way, she'd just continue.

"After that I'll do an ultrasound therapy on her pubic symphasis, that should assist in getting her hips to widen without so much pain."

"Did you give her relaxin?"

"Not yet," she shook her head. "Will start to. Her hips will still be too narrow if she somehow manages to get that baby to term,"

Cooper looked at her sharply then, but she continued casually, "but it'll help at least. She won't be in so much pain."

She heard the timer ding, and went back in happy to do something to Luanne that wouldn't hurt.

"You feelin' better?"

Caroline nodded, and started pulling the heavy towels off of herself.

"Good," she smiled. "Now there's something else I want to try and see how it does. If it helps, we might be doing this more often."

Dell came in, without knocking, Charlotte noted, but as she was too preoccupied to lecture him properly she just motioned for him to take away the collator.

Once he was gone, Charlotte turned on the ultrasound.

"Lift your shirt up again."

Caroline glared. "YOu think this is fun for me? Christ, I'm not a lesbian! But even if I were, believe me this still wouldn't be givin' me my jollies. It's the human body, Luanne. Doctors see millions of them. I could see you buck naked and it'd be as interesting as watching paint dry. By the way let me remind you I have seen you naked before. Can't count the number of times I've changed your diapers or bathed you."

Caroline's face reddened in embarassment, and Charlotte judged it was safe to continue.

"This is going to go right exactly where you've been hurting, right over the top of your groin."

Caroline made a face of disgust and looked about to object loudly, so Charlotte added, "And shut your mouth before you even think of complaining. If I don't do this, you're going to be in constant pain. Your muscles down there aren't doing what they're supposed to, this is going to help get better blood circulating there so your muscles won't hurt so much. Unless of course you want to go around all the time feeling like someone's kicked you between your legs."

Caroline closed her mouth.

"All right then. This might feel warm, but other than that you shouldn't feel anything at all." She motioned to the bed.

"Lie down."

When she was finished, she handed a towel to Caroline so that she could wipe herself off, then she handed the girl a pair of pajama pants she'd grabbed from the girl's room before leaving. Just a long night shirt wasn't going to cover her enough for Addison's work.

Caroline yawned. "Can we go home now?"

Charlotte looked to the closed door, uneasy. She took a deep breath in and tried to smile at Caroline. "Well, there's just one more thing," she explained, it's not really bothering you now, but it will if we don't fix it. Maybe it should have been done before, but now is better than waiting," she paused then looked at Luanne.

Big mistake. When the girl saw Charlotte's face, her finally calm expression was riddled with concern and doubt.

Shit, they can smell fear, she reminded herself too late.

"Cooper!" She bellowed.

Cooper nearly jumped into the room.

"What is it?"

Clearly he'd been expecting some awful bloody scene from the way she'd yelled for him. She walked up to him until she was just inches away and hissed, "You tell her. Tell her what we brought her here for. I can't do it. She can tell I'm-" she puckered her lips annoyed with herself, "she thinks something's wrong. You're not, well, you're not concerned," she decided it was a better word than scared, " about it. So you tell her. I can't be here, I have to go."

She took a step back then asked, "You don't know that much about it, do you?"

"Just the basics."

"Perfect. Then you can't go into too much detail," she smiled wanely then ran past him yelling as she went, "Cooper's gonna tell you about it, I haveta go pee."

Review. Some of you have dropped off the face of the planet. I lost a bunch of people around Chap. 39 AND y'all didn't even review that one chapter...I think it was 42? THe one after the gross one. Whichever. I thought it was cute, but I'm not reviewing.


	45. Chapter 45

Just tweeked it a little bit. Most of this was written while I was still in funk-ville. Review when you're done, please. I actually wanna see just how many people have hung in there from the start and are still around. So, if you are, lemme know. The most reviews I've ever gotten for one chapter is 12. I haveta say, I kinda wanna top that. lol. And no, I wouldn't hold a chapter hostage for reviews, McHobbit, but you sure gave me a good laugh- now I'm thinkin' about it!

Caroline stared at him in confusion, while he stared at her in shock. Then he smiled at her. Caroline recognized the smile as the one he gave to his patients. She grinned back. She liked that smile. Then she bit her lip, thinking that perhaps she shouldn't be smiling back. What if she was angry with him, or supposed to be? Was she supposed to be angry with him? She couldn't remember, it was hard to keep track when there were so many people to dislike. Him, Pete Wilder- was that it? Oh yes, and Addison Montgomery. But why would she be mad at Cooper? He was so cute. Funny cute, not cute like Dell. She actually liked him. She couldn't shake the feeling that she should be mad at him, but for the life of her couldn't imagine why. She shook her head slightly. Come to think of it, she couldn't remember much at all of the past couple of days, except she'd been sleeping a lot.

"Uh, well, I'll just tell you then, I guess. It's just that your, well, the, that thing inside you," he felt proud that he remembered how she'd react if he made any reference to her actual pregnancy, "it's kind of facing the wrong way. So, we just need to turn it back around, so it's facing the right way."'

Caroline stopped smiling. "You gonna cut me open to do it?"

"No."

"Do that thing that Aunt Charlotte just did, or that awful Addison Montgomery?"

He allowed himself to laugh at that, partically because it was funny, and partially because he knew Addison could hear her. He recalled that Charlotte had just performed the pelvic on Caroline, without questioning or even informing her of what she was about to do. She'd been in full on Charlotte mode with an added kick of maternal protection thrown in- this meant she was in charge and she did exactly what needed to be done without wasting time on anything- including sharing vital information.

"No."

"You just go," and he motioned with his hands turning something around.

Caroline's whole body relaxed and she looked relieved beyond belief. Then she looked pissed.

"That's it? That's what you have me all scared about? Why did Aunt Charlotte just run out of here? What's wrong with her?"

"I.....I think she really just had to pee- badly," he lied.

"Well, Jesus Christ, can we get this over with then so I can go home?"

He laughed aloud.

"What?" She demanded, self conciously pissed because she thought he was laughing at her- and he was.

"You sound exactly like your aunt," he confessed. She didn't look amused.

He swallowed. "Sure," he answered her original question."

Cooper stepped back into the hall. "She's ready."

"Well that was fast," Charlotte quipped rising from the chair Addison had vacated.

"Let's do it," Dell announced following Charlotte and Addison. Charlotte stopped still, looked him up and down raised an eyebrow, then turned around and continued on, figuring their conversation was over and they'd come to an understanding.

"Okay kid," she smiled realizing she was almost happy as she walked over to her, "Let's get this over with and go home."

Caroline smiled back. THen she screamed, and in some swift suvivalist movement, somehow managed to physically climb up Charlotte King as though she were a tree, hanging onto her like a human backpack. She did this to put Charlotte physically between herself and Addison Montgomery.

"Pretty agile for someone who was immobilized in pain not a half hour ago," Dell commented at the same time Caroline screamed,

"Get her away from me!"

Cooper was amazed. Hadn't she heard her aunt say she was calling her specifically? Or noticed when Addison came into the room? Of course she might have been in so much pain that she hadn't noticed a thing.

"I called her to-"

"Get her out of here!, She demanded. "Get her out of here!"

"Luanne," Charlotte wriggled and pulled away, "get off me," she hissed, finally pushing the kid back down to the bed.

"Why is she here? Why would you bring her here?" Caroline wailed.

"She's gonna do the procedure." Charlotte's words were crisp, businesslike and matter-of-fact.

"No!" She screeched. "She's not doing anything to me! I don't even want to be on the same planet as her!"

"You need to have this done, Luanne." She didn't want a scene in front of them all. It was like a kid throwing a fit in the grocery store.

She shook her head. "You fixed me. I feel better now. I'm fine. We can go home."

Charlotte just stared at her in response.

"Caroline, it's really a relatively quick procedure, I should have you out of here in fifteen minutes," Addison told her.

Caroline looked daggers at the woman then turned her attention and indignation back to her aunt.

"You hate her! You said she was wrong for what she did to me- you were so mad about that! But now you want her to do something to me?" She shook her head.

"Take me home," she insisted.

"I'm not gonna do that, Luanne," she kept her voice calm as a counter to the girl's near hysteria. "You don't go anywhere till you get this done with."

She shook her head terrifed and edged herself off the table, eyes locked on Charlotte. They were actually going to do this. Make her be examined by Addison. She looked from face to face. All of them, every one of them was set on having her do this. There wasn't an inch of give to any of them. She stared at them in horror, backing away. It was like being in some kind of nightmare. How could they do this to her again? Hadn't Aunt Charlotte been pissed off at Addison for the very same reason? And now even she had turned against her.

She looked quickly to the door- Addison was standing in front of it. Then she looked again at Dell, Cooper and her aunt. THere was no way she could get out of that room, or even try to run without one of them catching her. They had her cornered, and they were doing it on purpose.

Charlotte watched as Caroline backed herself into a corner of the room, wide eyed with tears rolling down her cheeks. When she began to shake with terror Charlotte realized they had a bigger problem than simple disobediance. Then Luanne sank to the floor on her knees and huddled herself up, with her back to the corner and her head to them, covering her head with her hands and whimpering. She was as far away from them as she could possibly get, and taking on the only form of self defense she could against them. Charlotte put a hand to her mouth horrified. She'd never thought the girl would take it this way.

"Oh god," she moaned. Realizing, after what she'd told them, it was like having to re-live being cornered by her uncles.

Dell pushed past Charlotte not caring that he was just shoving the St. Ambrose Chief of Staff aside in his need to get to Caroline King.

"No," he told her as he knelt down on the floor in front of her, "no, it's not that. It's not like that. Your aunt, we all want to help you. Your aunt's right, you need to have this done, you really do. Your aunt fixed one thing, but there's a bigger problem here. You don't want to have to be cut open, do you? It's either this or you have to go to the hospital, and Dr. Montgomery would be the one there cutting you open. You need to let Addison do this." He looked kindly down at her, but she wouldn't look up from the floor.

Charlotte let out a shaky breath, closed her eyes, inhaled, then asked quietly,

"Would you all leave us alone for a moment?"

Cooper blinked. Charlotte had actually asked this, instead of making it a demand.

Dell rose from his crouch and made to follow Cooper and Addison out of the room. He paused just as he got to Charlotte.

"IF you want any chance of her allowing this," he hissed in her ear, "you need to tell her that what Addison did was right. That she did it for the right reasons and that Caroline needed that done. Because she did."

She bit her lip and tried to stand strong until she heard the door close behind him.

Charlotte closed her eyes, pained trying to think of how to say this, what to do.

"Luanne, honey, I called her in special. Shit, I shouldn't even have called her. This could have waited, at least till morning. Shit," she whispered. "I panicked, okay?"

Then she looked at the door, and she could almost hear a clock ticking away Addison's patience. If it was one thing she didn't want, it was for a doctor to be tired and brusque to her niece in her time of need. She knew Addison was tired and tired of waiting. She needed to do this now before her patience left completely.

"Addison has been waiting for nearly an hour. I woke her up and had her rush over here. Just- just do this for me, Luanne get this done. It's gonna have to be done sooner or later, and the longer you wait the worse it's gonna be. I don't want to have called her in here for nothing. I feel bad enough as it is."

Caroline looked at her. For once her aunt wasn't being demanding, or trying to be manipulative. She was telling the truth and admitting a mistake.

"She needs to do this because she's one of the best," Charlotte continued, "and I can't be in here when she's doing this."


	46. Chapter 46

When Caroline didn't respond, Charlotte kicked at the foot of the table in frustration. "Damn it," she hissed. "Luanne, I didn't like what Addison did to you. She did it without my knowledge." She took a shaky breath and continued realizing just how angry, and afraid she'd been that day. "But it turns out that she did the right thing by you, Luanne. THe right thing for you. I couldn't be the one to do it. She did for you what I wasn't strong enough to do. I just wanted to ignore this whole thing because it hurt me too much. She knew better. And from what she told me, you really did need that done. What with that scar tissue, it's a blessing she did that and was able to remove it. If I'd had my way you wouldn't have a single pelvic till you went into labor, and that would have been a disaster."

Charlotte slid down the wall until she was seated on the floor next to her niece.

They sat there not talking, but Charlotte knew the only thoughts going through the girl's head were thoughts of terror. Finally Caroline whispered to her.

"AUnt Charlotte?" Her voice quivered, soft in tone and as Charlotte suspected, full of fear.

"Hmm?"

Caroline swallowed on the verge of tears. She was ashamed of being afraid, but more afraid of whatever was going to happen. No one had said that it was going to hurt or be bad, but the way they stood so tense and spoke said that there was something that they were not telling her, so she figured she'd take a stab at it with a guess.

"Is it gonna hurt?"

Charlotte kept looking ahead, but grabbed onto Caroline's arm and squeezed it tightly.

Caroline closed her eyes and took a shaky breath in. It seemed suddenly to be hard to breathe again. She tried to keep from crying, but a few wimpering sobs escaped.

Charlotte's jaw ached from tension, but she held her jaw firmly and tried to answer as unemotionally as possible. Yes, some procedures hurt, and it was best to inform them of that. She let out a slow breath.

She nodded. "It is going to hurt. I mean, there are some people that it doesn't hurt, but for the most part yes it will hurt. You have a sensitive uterus, like some people have a sensitive scalp- plus you're twelve for god's sake. So, I could say it will be uncomfortable, which is what doctors are supposed to say instead of painful, but that's a damn lie. The more appropriate word would be painful. Painful as hell," she glared at the wall.

"Then I don't wanna get it done!"

Charlotte let out a groan of frustration that sounded more like a growl. Shoulda just lied.

"You didn't want to get it done before," she countered hotly.

"Well I definitely don't want it done now!" She insisted. "Aunt Charlotte," she looked at her in hurt confusion, "you can't let her hurt me!" She shook her head to emphasize the point, "Please? You just can't! You love me, you're supposed to protect me!"

Charlotte winced like she'd been hit and looked away feeling sick. "I do love you," she took deep breaths and tried to think about Barney the Dinosaur or Mickey Mouse things completely unrelated to the situation at hand, "but you need this done. Adults sometimes have to let kids be hurt when it's for their own good." She breathed in. "This is."

Caroline was silent.

Finally Charlotte asked, "You wanna know what will happen to you if you don't get it done?" She scoffed aloud and added, "And you thought you were the only one with awful stories to tell."

Caroline shrugged. Charlotte took that as a yes.

"When you go into labor, and you will go into labor because you are pregnant, I'm not gonna pussy-foot around you on that one, "and you haven't had this done, the baby won't be turned the right way because it will be stuck pretty much where it is right now, once that baby gets bigger it literally won't have room to turn. Maybe kick, but it won't have room to move around like you've been feeling it do."

"Good," Caroline was happy about that.

Charlotte shook her head. "No, it's not. You have at least two problems there. One, the baby won't drop or decend much which means you'll be pushing for hours just to get the baby down into your birth canal-been there seen that, and it ain't pretty. And two, even when you get the baby down there, the damn thing is breech anyway so you will have to go into surgery where they cut you open cutting through all of your abdominal muscles and leave you with a scar for the rest of your life. And if you think you can get that breeched baby out without surgery? You remember when that Dell boy tried to show you how a baby can pass through a woman's pelvis- and it got stuck instead? That's what'll likely happen. That baby will get stuck. Or it will fracture your pelvis, break your bones trying to get born."

Caroline sat there frozen and wide eyed. At least that got the sullen willfull look outta her face, Charlotte thought.

"Cooper!" She screamed. "Cooper!"

Charlotte jumped, then wondered why she would call for-

"Yes?"

Cooper had opened the door a crack, just peeking in for deceny, then he opened the door fully as Caroline pushed herself up to standing. She hurried over by Cooper and grabbed onto his arm for protection, then spun around and pointed at Charlotte.

"She's scaring me!"

* * *

Cooper knew Addison would waste no time starting her work, and so he tried to get Charlotte away from the room as quickly as possible. He'd considered asking Addison for a head start, but ultimately decided that would sound childish.

Charlotte had balked at leaving the door as much as Caroline had balked going into Violet's office on Monday. He had to put his hands on her shoulders and physically steer and push her down the hall.

They were about halfway down the hall when Charlotte finally broke.

"I can't help her!" She cried.

"Yes you can. You are helping her." He wanted to touch her face, hold her, but he knew it would break her and that that was the last thing she needed or wanted at this point. So, he just kept his tone even, and made certain neither of them stopped walking. THe further away she was, the better.

"She needs this procedure done. You said so yourself, and Addison agrees."

"It could just turn itself back around," she ventured reaching for excuses to stop the procedure.

Cooper shrugged. "It could. And you could walk out of this building and be struck by lightning."

Suddenly Charlotte stopped where she was and turned around to face him.

"I can't fix her! I can't protect her! I wasn't there Coop! I wasn't there! And now she has to go through all this hell when she's done nothing wrong! She had her innocence stolen from her, her confidence. She got fear and a damn baby in return while that bastard that's left alive just gets to sit in a room, and watch tv, work out sleep and eat for free! He gets to live the life of ease while she might not even make it through this! Cooper she can't! She's too damn young. Oh, she's supposed to be fine. There's nothing wrong with being pregnant," she spat out. "It's just wonderful. It's a miracle, a blessing. No one gives a good god damn what carry that life does to the mother. I've seen it a million times. So what if the baby takes half your food, half your bodies oxygen and steals up to 30% of your brain. Not to mention rips apart the muscles in your abdomen completely obliterates them in some cases. We haven't even touched on the fact that your estophagus can develop holes and your stomach from vomiting so much, and I haven't even gotten to the end of pregnancy yet-

"Breathe, Charlotte." He looked at Charlotte, her eyes flashing with rage, cheeks red and knew more than any other feeling, it was the guilt that hurt the most.

When she opened her mouth to begin another tirade, he pinched her nose until she gasped in air a few times. When he released her, she shoved him, then continued as if he'd done nothing.

"And labor and birth? My god! That's torture and been proven to be so. But women are just supposed to be accept and take it. The kids in Guantanemo or some Chinese prisoners don't get tortured for 8 hours straight, or 12 or 36 hours, but women do. And it's not just the physical pain- it's the exhaustion. You're supposed to endure inhuman amounts of pain for hours on end and then when you're nearly dead with exhaustion alone, then you're supposed to push something the size of a bowling ball out something that's only the size of an orange. The most excrutiating and exhausting part of it all- and it's at the end."

Then they heard Caroline cry out. Charlotte started, and when Caroline's cry of pain turned into a scream, Charlotte turned back and rushed for the exam room.

However, being taller and stronger, Cooper soon had her in hand again.

"LEt me go, damnit!" She screamed at him, fighting in his arms to get away.

He shook his head resolutely holding her tightly. "No, I can't do that Charlotte, I won't. I'm doing this because I love you, and I know you love Luanne." He purposely used Charlotte's prefered name for the girl, hoping that it would help her connect. "I'm helping you by keeping you here, just like you're helping Luanne by not being in there with her or stopping this. And because you love her, you want what's best for her. You know this is what she needs. You'd have this done to yourself to save her from the pain if you could, but you'll let her have this done, as much as it hurts her, because you love her and know it's what she needs." He held her to him, tightly, refusing to let go until this was over.

Charlotte sank to the floor sobbing. Cooper sat with her, hoping Addison's work wouldn't take long.

She screamed in pained anguish with every scream Caroline made. She dug her fingernails into Cooper's shirt, his chest, burying her head into his chest and shoulder. Clinging to him so she would be less tempted to run to her.

He just kept repeating, "it's going to be okay, it's going to be all right," over and over like a record, and holding her, squeezing her tightly any time the girl's cries heightened.

"Cooper!"

At the sound of Dell's voice Cooper looked back, straightening up away from Charlotte, gently putting her aside as he stood up. As Dell wasn't standing there in the hall, he realized he was being called for from inside the exam room. Which meant-

"They want you to hold her down?!" Charlotte flipped out. "No, I won't allow it. THat's it, if it's that bad, she's objecting to it-"

"She's not objecting," Cooper whispered.

"What? Of course she is! She's screaming!" SHe hissed

"She's not objecting," he clarified. "She hasn't screamed for anyone to let her go-"

"SHe will once you hold her down."

"I"m sure Dell is already doing that. She believes what you said, and you're right. She knows that no matter how much it hurts she needs this. That's why she's only screaming, not screaming to be let go."

Charlotte looked at him with wide hurt eyes, realizing how it was that he knew this. She sucked in her lower lip and bit it regarding him warily.

"Cooper!" Dell yelled again.

"Coming!" He answered, hurrying back down the hall, feeling too needed to be too scared.


	47. Chapter 47

Sorry guys, me and this chapter and the story were fighting. I wanna beat this chapter with a stick. And the story with a stick. But I have a plan, which I will tell later. Take a break halfway through, this is uncommonly long even for me.

Caroline blinked slowly, her eyelids feeling as heavy as if they had weights attached to them. She tried to roll over to a more comfortable position, but searing pain made her cry out and stay put. Her bed was really hard, and the room she was in looked strange.

"Here," she heard her aunt's voice at her ear, but didn't dare try to move and look at her. She decided happily that though she couldn't see anything, if her Aunt Charlotte was there she was safe.

"Drink this," she whispered, "then go back to sleep. I'm here, just go back to sleep."

Charlotte held a cup to Caroline's mouth. She made a face at the smell, but drank as directed, then puckered her lips refusing to swallow the drink. She turned her head away.

"Swallow. And, drink it," Charlotte insisted, the cup following Caroline, "it will make you feel better."

Caroline swallowed and winced. She then tried to swallow the burning taste in her mouth, but it didn't go away.

"Come on, down the hatch," Charlotte ordered, still holding the cup to Caroline's mouth.

Caroline moaned again, too tired to talk. So tired. If it would make her aunt be quiet so she could sleep, she quickly swallowed the rest of the horrible liquid. By the time her brain registered the taste as her aunt's bourbon, and wondering why her aunt was sitting in her room drinking bourbon she was already fast asleep.

When she opened her eyes again she saw Cooper Freedman staring at her.

He gave her a small smile. "Go back to sleep," he kept smiling. "Your aunt's sleeping too, for a little bit." He wanted to give her a kiss on the head, or put his hand to her head, but decided against it. Probably not a good idea right now. Even though she wouldn't remember much about the procedure she would remember the pain and that something not good had happened and that somehow he'd been involved.

She sighed and closed her eyes. Looking at him made her feel sad for some reason.

Sheldon stood outside Pacific Wellcare's conference room, listening to Charlotte King yell at someone over her cell phone, wondering why she wasn't doing this usual behavior in her office, and weighing the odds of his listening to her figuring out he was listening. He hadn't originally known it was Charlotte, he'd just been drawn by the sound of yelling. Though, he didn't leave when he realized it was Charlotte. This didn't exactly seem like a business call, but he promised himself he'd leave if it sounded too personal or juicy.

"_Look, I told you what he did, I'm letting you know now, before you yank her back home, you're gonna have to move-"_

"_She can't go back to that house- not after what happened there!_

"_How dare I accuse him? This isn't an accusation, it's fact!"_

"_You think she would make this up? Jesus Christ, Landry was right. You just don't change- even when your own flesh and blood is involved. Maybe she should just move back into Big Daddy's house. Suited her just fine the last several times she was there 'for a spell'. "_

"_Taking her in and taking you in are two different things. One is love and care the other is enabling."_

"_A favor? That's all you see this as?_

_No, I don't want your money, I wanna ring your scrawny neck! You selfish, disgusting-"_

Sheldon shifted his weight deciding that now was probably a good time to leave. The floor creaked just as Charlotte cut off her diatribe.

A moment later, she yanked the door open and saw she was face to face with Sheldon. She didn't look too upset to discover he'd been standing there eavesdropping.

"Oh,"she made a face as she looked him up and down, sizing him up, "it's you. You're here early. Look I have to go to the hospital. The kid is in my office sleeping. Make sure she stays sleeping and doesn't move from the position she's in. If anything happens- well shit, I know you have medical training, just watch her alright?"

Sheldon was shocked by her unprofessional manner. The woman was curt by nature, but was never downright unprofessional. Cursing at one's employee's was definitely not professional.

Charlotte slipped past him before he could answer. But he knew as she did, that what she'd asked would be done.

She stared in shock, her mouth open but unable to form words. Too tired to open her eyes to more than slits she wondered why the shrink was at her aunt's house.

"Ah, hello, Luanne," Sheldon smiled. "Er, Caroline is it?" He shook his head as though his preference were of no consequence, and it wasn't. "I'm just keeping watch for a while. A short while," he clarified.

Without knowing why, Caroline's mouth puckered up and she began to cry- loudly.

Sheldon backed away, panicked, but trying not to show it. "Oh dear, oh this, this is not good," he shook his head. "Not good at all."

"Caroline," he ventured, "I admit that I am not the best with children, but I assure you I will not hurt you."

She kept crying, confused that she didn't know why she was crying, and that she couldn't stop. Both bothered her so much that she simply cried harder.

Sheldon winced, looking at the door as though Charlotte would come storming through it.

"Please stop crying?" He tried.

She covered her face with her hands, noticing then that she was really hurting, and the crying certainly didn't help it. "I wanna go home" She sobbed.

"I don't think that's possible," Sheldon answered. "Your aunt is at work, and she wants you to stay put here."

"Get my cell phone!" She screamed.

Sheldon looked around the office for a moment before announcing, "I don't believe you have your cell phone here, would you like to borrow mine?"

Caroline snatched it from his out stretched hand.

Sheldon stood listening as the girl with quick jabbing motions dialed a number that definitely wasn't Charlotte King's number, it wasn't even in the same area code.

Caroline was still sobbing when she announced to whoever picked up on the other end,

"Uncle Landry come get me! I don't wanna be here anymore!" She gasped for breath. "People are real mean, and Aunt Charlotte's turned mean. I don't know what she did, but I know she was mean. I got hurt real bad and she was mean. I went out to the store and people were mean."

Sheldon listened and realized she was simply trying to come up with as many reasons as possible for her uncle to take her home. He wondered what could have happened to make the girl want to leave town.

"I remember now. Aunt Charlotte let her hurt me, on purpose. And Aunt Charlotte is dating this guy, and they're not married. And he's a Jew! And I'm almost positive that they have sex together," she insisted, disgusted. "That's nasty and they're not married."

Sheldon smiled. Clearly sex was right up there with dog droppings and vomit. But sex AND no marriage, well clearly that was a criminal offense. He shook his head amused at the fact that now he'd have to think back to find a time when he thought the same way. And how at the time he'd thought he'd never think any other way about it.

"And McDonald's doesn't have any sweet tea! It's an unwholesome environment, Uncle Landry," Caroline tried to stress the seriousness of her situation through her tears. "Come fetch me. Please," she added as an after-thought. "Or, maybe Uncle Duke can come fetch me?"

Sobs threatened to overtake her again and she gasped in a breath to continue, "You said you wouldn't let anyone hurt me, but Aunt Charlotte never did- cuz she did! She just now did. I can't recall just now, but it's sure something bad, cuz I still hurt even."

She paused, clearly giving this Uncle Landry time to speak.

"She ain't here. She ditched me, Uncle Landry."

Sheldon smiled listening as the girl kept tacking Charlotte King in a bad light, to convince him of her sad situation.

"No," she answered, then seemed taken aback, jumping slightly as she lay on her side on the couch.

"No sir," she muttered.

Sheldon nodded realizing the reason for her jump.

"Yeah," she looked over at him suddenly, then went wide eyed as she corrected, "I mean, yes. Yes, sir there is."

She held the phone out to him.

"My Uncle Landry wants to talk to you."

* * *

"Coop, you look like hell."

Pete made the observation as Cooper walked out of his office, adjusting his shirt. He'd been the one elected to get Charlotte some wearable clothes. To be on the safe side, he picked a shirt and slacks, which he figured would save him the difficulty to picking out 'the right shoes'. He'd picked up his clothes at Violet's while telling her the events of that early morning.

"Thanks."

"So, Addison turned the baby? Physically? An E.C.V?"

Clearly Pete had spoken to Violet.

He nodded. Pete looked uncomfortable and added, "Those are really painful, not to mention they usually don't work. The Webster technique or moxibustion have much better results."

Cooper looked at him in confusion.

"I wish you or Charlotte had called me," he continued.

"The Webster technique is chiropractic manipulation of the pelvis that encourages the baby to turn. Moxibustion stimulates a pressure point that causes contractions, and the baby usually turns after 24 hours. Neither one is painful.

"Are you serious?" He looked dejected and hurt.

"Yeah. I've seen it done and done it, it works. Moxibustion, that is, I'm not trained as a chiropractor."

"Well don't tell Charlotte that. In fact, don't tell anyone that. Me, Charlotte, Dell, Addison, we all feel bad enough as it is. It would break Charlotte's heart to know that there was an option, a non painful option available while she allowed her niece to go through a painful manipulation procedure."

"Didn't Addison give her relaxants?"

"Yeah, but you know that doesn't help with the pain much. Charlotte topped her off with a tranquilizer after hoping it would at least cloud her memory."

Pete nodded in understanding. "It's not her fault. She didn't know. She did the best she could. I'm sure it wasn't an easy decision to make."

He shook his head at the memory. "Not at all," he echoed.

* * *

Pain was what woke her up again. She opened her eyes expecting to see Sheldon, but he wasn't there. Instead she saw Naomi Bennett standing over her. Caroline tried to concentrate, but couldn't. Finally she decided it just must have been a dream.

"Why are you here?" She whispered.

Naomi smiled at her, giving her some water to drink. When Caroline had swallowed the contents of the cup, Naomi spoke,

"Your aunt wanted you to be watched.

She glanced around confused, too hurt to sit up. "Where am I?" She was frightened to realize that all the while she'd thought herself to be in bed, she in fact hadn't been.

"You're in your aunt's office."

Caroline looked confused. Clearly Cooper was right about the drugs she'd been given.

The girl just stared around the room completely bewildered as to how she'd gotten there.

"Why-" she began, but Naomi needing time to think of an answer shoved a glass of water at her again.

"Drink," she instructed.

She swallowed and asked again, "Why am I here?"

Naomi waved away the question, answering it simply, "that can be explained later. You need to stay very still today. Unforunately on this very uncomfortable couch. I'll see if maybe the boys can't help rig something up for you here, without moving you much."

"Am I bleeding?" She asked.

Naomi straightened up in alarm, ready for action. She put on a placid face asking calmly, "Do you feel wet anywhere?"

Caroline was very confused by the question. Wouldn't it be obvious if she were bleeding? The parts of her stomach that she couldn't see but Naomi could

"Caroline, answer the question."  
Her tone frightened her somehow, so though confused she obediently checked in with her body, trying to see if indeed she felt wet anywhere.

"No."

"Why did you ask if you were bleeding?"

"My stomach hurts a lot. It feels ripped open."

"Oh." Naomi gave her a weak smile.

"Am I all bruised up? What happened?"

She squeezed Caroline's hand. "I'd use some of those hot packs your aunt has, but we need to wait a while longer before we do much of anything. You do have a catheter in you, so you don't have to get up to use the bathroom. Although if you need to have a bowel movement, you'll need to use a bed pan."

Caroline didn't understand what Naomi was talking about, but she understand that it wasn't good.

Naomi smiled at her. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

Instead of spitting out the customary lie of fine, Caroline thought on it for a moment. Thinking about her feelings, dwelling on them at all was something best avoided. But for some odd reason she did it then, and burst into tears.

"I wanna go home!" She cried. "I want my Momma," she gasped. "I wanna go home!"

This was clearly not the response Naomi had been expecting.

"Hey," she whispered, scooting herself onto the edge of the couch both cradeling Caroline in her arms and scooping down to accomodae her. "Hey," she soothed, "it's okay, it's okay. Shhh. Shh, shh. It's all right. Everything's going to be fine," she rubbed Caroline's arm and kissed the top of her head. "Just fine."

But Caroline just kept crying.

Naomi bit her lips considering. This was not good. Becoming emotionally upset was not good right now. But she'd only make matters worse if she told Caroline why she needed to stop crying or why every time the girl woke someone was in Charlotte's office with her, whereas before she'd had been left to her own devices. Personally, she thought they should have just left her in the exam room, but maybe Charlotte had thought the girl would be more comfortable here. Or, she'd simply worried about the girl being discovered in an exam room by Charlotte's doctors. Not that every single one of them didn't already know that Charlotte had a pregnant niece that was supposedly in hiding.

Then, in a moment of odd inspiration, Naomi grabbed Caroline's hand, and popped a callused thumb into the girl's mouth.

Caroline cried around the thumb for a few moments, before focusing her energy on sucking it like a much younger child, on the verge of sleep once again.

She heard the door open and turned her head to see Cooper standing there.

He glanced over at Caroline.

"I'll watch her," he whispered nodding to Caroline.

"No, no, that's fine. It's no problem, really."

Cooper smiled. "You have a patient upstairs- don't worry," he added before she could object again, Pete is taking my next patient and being a very good sport about it, I might add. Charlotte will be back soon anyway. I'm fine," he insisted.

She took a breath in and stood up considering. She looked at Cooper, then back at Caroline.

"Fine. But I'll come back down in about an hour or so."

Cooper bobbed his head amiably and stepped into Charlotte's office, holding the door open so that Naomi could pass. As soon as she was in the elevator, he closed the door and made a bee-line to Charlotte's desk.

Keeping an eye on Caroline, who was still snuffling and sniffling, he opened the desk drawer and took out the syringe Charlotte had pre-filled, an alcohol swab and surgical gloves, then carried them on the tray over to Caroline.

"Now," he announced in a whisper deftly pulling on the gloves, rolling up her sleeve and wiping her shoulder with the alcohol wipe, "this should make you feel much better, and help you get back to sleep."

* * *

Caroline moaned, and Naomi quickly pulled the girl's shirt back down just as her eyes fluttered open.

She looked at Naomi as if she'd always been there.

"Is my aunt on drugs?"

Naomi blinked. "What?"

"I heard Cooper ask her if she was on drugs. If she was drugged. If she'd been drugged," she clarified. "And she said yes."

Clearly, and thankfully her meds hadn't worn off entirely. Apparently she'd been lucid at times, or at least conscious enough to pick up tidbits of the conversations around her after at some point during or after Addison's procedure. Though she'd phrased her questions correctly, using the proper pro-noun, Caroline missed that the 'she' Cooper had been referring to was herself.

"You know Caroline," she spoke without commenting on Caroline's question, "I'd really like to do a sonogram on you to see if-"

"Already did one."

Naomi turned at the sound of Dell's voice.

Caroline sniffed the air and smiled. "Yum! Chicken nuggets!"

Dell stepped into Charlotte's office and smiled at Caroline. "Sweet n' sour. Your aunt said they're your favorite," he announced as he pulled a chair over as a make-shift table.

She smiled, then frowned. "Am I dying?"

"What?"

"Why would my aunt be nice to you?" She asked. Without waiting for a response she added, "Did you know she's on drugs? And she says she hates Britney Spears, but that's a total lie. Speaking of which, did you know her middle name is Luanne?" She giggled. "It's like she's full of herself every time she calls me." She took a breath finally and continued, "Why were you talking to her? Why would she tell you what I like?"

Dell edged over to Naomi. "You dosed her again? How much did you give her?"

"Again? I didn't give her anything. How much did you give her and of what?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. Dr. King did. I have no idea what or how much."

"Well, if you didn't and I didn't-"

Naomi pulled Caroline's sleeve up as the girl dunked a chicken nugget into sauce.

They saw the tell-tale kid's band-aid on her arm and looked at each other knowingly.

"Cooper."

Oblivious, too drugged, or too self centered to care about their conversation, Caroline continued on as if she hadn't stopped speaking at all.

"I mean I know most of the time when she's lying to me," Caroline continued. "I think. I pretty much can tell. Maybe. I mean if she's really good at it though, I wouldn't know, would I? But I think I know, most of the time."

She took a sip of her shake.

"Did you know Cooper is Jewish?" She shook her head. "I don't know what he's doing with my aunt. They don't even go to church. At least me and Momma go to a Baptist church. Any church is better than no church. Momma may be a lot of things, but at least she's church-going. I don't think Aunt Charlotte's been in a long time, that's probably why she's so screwed up, bless her heart. It's sad. Uncle Landry should come tote her back home, that'll fix her. Everyone does what Uncle Landry says, even her. Everyone may think she's big stuff here," she giggled, "but Aunt Charlotte's nothing down home. Well, she is to the town folks, people are respectful, everyone shows her off when she comes home. They always talk nice when I've been with her, but at home she's just Lil' Sis, and Sister. Just Landry and Duke's sister." Caroline laughed again. "And she has to listen to them. I think she hates it. I'd sit there at Sunday dinner, and they wouldn't listen to her, cuz they were men having a conversation and she was just there to get them drinks or pass the greens n' vinegar. Sometimes I think she put stuff in their drinks, just to get them to shut up. I'd watch her face get real mad. Well, just her eyes. It was better than watchin' tv! When she got mad enough, me n' her'd just go off and play."

"When did you do a sonogram?" Naomi hissed, returning to their original conversation.

"Earlier," he whispered stealing one of Caroline's nuggets and smiling at her.

"When I was asleep?" Caroline asked, hearing them clearly, but too engrossed in her food to care too much.

He nodded. "You were half awake. And your aunt was here. It was just before she left."

"One time we were in town window shopping," Caroline began, something happened to some old guy, and Aunt Charlotte said go run back and get her kit outta her car- doctors are like batman or something, always prepared. She had doctor stuff in her car! And she saved that guy's life right there in the middle of the street. Traffic stopped, of course. This guy said, "Excuse me little lady, to get her to move- then he saw that she was the doctor! She was dressed like a normal person, not a doctor," she explained.

Naomi smiled and nodded then glanced at Dell. Shoving his hand away from Caroline's food she asked him, "Did it show anything? Any tears? Was the placenta intact?"

"Everything was fine. Addison even checked it."

Naomi sighed, not realizing she'd been holding her breath.

Caroline paused then to eat a chicken nugget and take a drink of her shake. Naomi was glad she wasn't in pain, but she was sure that was due to the drugs Cooper had given her, than to her actually being better. She was about to tell Caroline that she still needed to lie still when the girl continued her drug induced story telling.

" It was so cool seeing her get to be a real doctor. And she wasn't scared or nothin'. It was so cool, she wasn't scared at all. Not even a little bit. She knew exactly what to do. I wanna be like that when I grow up, not even afraid of anything and always knowing what to do. Everyone was happy and they knew exactly who Aunt Charlotte was, they just said, "That's King's girl. Or that's Landry's little sister, the big Hollywood doctor. And they were all happy. 'specially that guy that didn't die."

Naomi smiled at the sweet story Caroline told, seeing Charlotte through her eyes. She looked over at Dell who was smiling too and whispered, "She's still a little loopy."

Dell laughed. "Ya think?"

" The food should help some. Then she can go back to sleep."

Dell yawned wide. "Wish I could."


	48. Chapter 48

"What the hell were you thinking calling Landry?"

Charlotte King had no sooner snatched him by the arm than she hissed the question not as quiety as Cooper would have liked.

"What are you doing here so soon? I thought you weren't going to be back for-"

"I'm here to figure out what the hell is going on! I'm not about to ask the kid. Let the poor thing sleep."

"Charlotte, really, I have no idea what you're talking about." He'd actually thought she'd shown up for a quickie in his office, and was more than slightly disappointed to realize that this was definitely not the case.

"Landry called me this morning, asking and I quote, "What the hell is going on?"

"He said Luanne was crying and blathering some nonsense at him. All he could pick out clearly was that she wanted to go back home, was hurt and that I'd had something to do with it."

She sighed sharply at cut her eyes at him.

"Then he said he'd talked to some idiot doctor who claimed to have no idea what had happened to Luanne, and told him to call me for the details."

"So you assumed I was the idiot?"

She pinched her lips together her face reddening.

"He chewed me out, Coop. Like he has any idea how hard this is? What I've gone through?"

"So what did you tell him?"

"The basics. That she'd had a necessary medical procedure, and I'd sure as hell like to see him try to take care of her and do half as good a job as I do! Love to know what he'd do if she'd been at his house last night, instead of mine."

She stuck out her lower lip and crossed her arms at her chest defensively.

He gave her a small smile giving her a half squeeze with his arm around her shoulders. "You're doing great with Caroline," he assured her. "You've been doing an awesome job taking care of her."

She knocked his arm off her in response.

Charlotte took a few steps to face him. "She's better? You gave her that morphine?"

He nodded. "Right after you called. How did you know she was in pain?"

"Landry said so."

"So he'd spoken to you before you spoke to me on the phone."

She nodded, looking at him as though he were dense.

"Then why didn't you ask me then if I was 'the idiot doctor'?"

She rolled her eyes. "Because I had more important things to do, and I needed you to give her that morphine. Or maybe I just felt like asking you now," she started walking to the elevators.

"Going back to the hospital. Meeting with the nursing staff. I'll be back in an hour."

Cooper sighed, hurt that she'd assumed he wouldn't help Caroline if she pissed him off. Upset more that Charlotte seemed to keep herself closed off again, when it was physically apparent that she really really needed to talk about things.

* * *

"These are for you."

Caroline's eyes and mouth made three perfect round circles of delight as she saw what Naomi Bennett was carrying. Naomi placed the vase of wildflowers on the chair in front of Caroline, and held the box in her hand.

"Who gave me those?"

"Card's right here," she handed it to her.

Caroline scanned it quickly and grinned. "Uncle Landry," she answered her question aloud. "He said he thinks the flowers will remind me of home."

"And do they?"

"They're pretty," she answered.

Naomi placed the box on the arm of the couch, then knelt down and picked up the vase again, holding it closer to Caroline so that she could smell the flowers as well. Her face brightened again. "They smell good too."

Then she looked puzzled.

"How'd he get the flowers to me so quick?"

"By calling any reputable florist, either local, or a national chain. And having your aunt's practice address wouldn't hurt either."

With a smile she settled back onto the couch.

Naomi put the vase back, then picked up the box of what she assumed could only be chocolates, and eagerly handed it to her.

"He sent these along with the flowers."

Caroline made quick work of unwrapping the box.

Naomi smiled. "Ooh, truffles!"

"What's a truffle?"

"Only the best kind of chocolate ever. It's chocolate with special fillings."

"He-hey," Cooper did a double take at the present opening and flowers in Charlotte's office, "Looks like I got here just in time."

"Uncle Landry sent flowers," Caroline answered automatically, her energies now focused on opening the box of chocolates, "and chocolate."

"Truffles," Naomi corrected. "This isn't stuff you can just buy anywhere."

Caroline opened the box and saw a dozen good sized chocolate truffles. "There's different kinds in here?"

"Looks that way," Naomi examined the box closer. "But I don't see that it says which is which."

Caroline's ingenuity allowed her to solve that problem. She quickly popped one in her mouth. She chewed, looking rather like a chipmunk, the truffle being as large as her mouth.

"'s good."

She swallowed took a long sip of water, then quickly popped a differently decorated truffle into her mouth.

" 's good, too."

When she finished, she looked rather disappointedly at the last truffle selection in the box, seeming to realize that two truffles was one too many, and looking slightly sick. With a sigh, she slowly picked out a truffle from the last section, then held it to her lips, only taking a small bite this time.

"This one's good too. They're all good," she turned to Naomi and nodded with certainty, "That's what kind they are," she announced.

Cooper grinned watching Naomi. She was nearly drooling.

Caroline seemed to remember her manners then, and looked visibly disappointed. Clearly etiquette dictated that she share. But clearly, she did not want to.

"You want some?" Each word was halting, and the box was held out to Naomi, looking away as if it pained her to see her chocolate stash lessened.

"Yes," Naomi smiled choosing to forego being a generous mature adult and taking one, "thank you very much."

Caroline gave a grudging shrug in response.

Cooper moved in eagerly awaiting his fair share. He was in room after all, etiquette said he must have some as well.

After taking the box from Naomi, Caroline looked sharply up into Cooper's eager face.

"You can't have any," she answered his silent inquiry seriously.

Cooper was shocked. He didn't expect such outright rudeness from her. Then again, he recalled with reluctance, he had helped Dell hold her still for the ecv. Hold her still sounded better to his conscience than hold her down.

"Why not?" He still had to ask.

"Because," she held her lips together so hard they puckered, and there was a twinkle in her eye, "they're filled with pork!"

Naomi had taken Caroline's water glass for a sip, but immediately spat out her water onto the floor, gasped for air, coughed, then laughed hysterically.

"Pork!" She laughed. "That is awesome!"

"What?" He laughed as well, not expecting that as his answer. "What about these ones?" He pointed to the truffle section furthest from him.

"Filled with ham," she answered seriously.

"Those ones." He pointed to the middle section.

"Glazed with bacon fat and filled with pork rinds."

Naomi laughed again, blissfully amused.

Cooper just stared at her, still amused, but not happy.

To appease him, she held up her last truffle, from the proclaimed 'pork truffle' section.

"See?" She took a second bite. "Mmm," she smiled, "taste the porky goodness."

Naomi was on the floor choking and snorting with laugher, but Caroline didn't seem to notice. She swallowed then grinned wide like a true southern belle.

"See, I'm only trying to look out for your Jew-self," she explained. "I'm being conscientious."

She shoved the box on the chair next to the flowers, then giggled uproariously finally able to drop her serious charade, loving her newest joke.

"Filled with pork!" Naomi echoed, "that's genius! I'll have to tell Maya I'm eating chocolate covered broccoli."

Caroline laughed harder, her smile when she looked at Cooper nearly splitting her mouth apart. But she was showing all her teeth like Charlotte did and that meant she was truly happy. It was nice. Cooper couldn't remember a time when the girl had joked in a way that wasn't malicious. She was just relishing her clever way to keep her chocolate.

When she gasped sounding like she'd had the air sucked from her body everything stopped. Caroline was wide eyed and frozen, till her face crumpled in pain, mouth open but making no sound. Cooper just stared as her face looked even more pained. Her eyes shut tight suddenly, she let the truffle drop to the floor, bringing her hand to her stomach instead.

Naomi glanced over at the gasp, but at the sight of the dropped truffle she shot up from her prone position. Cooper was of no help. He simply stood just as if he had been frozen, staring at Caroline in shocked horror.

She put her hand to the girl's stomach, noticing that the girl was so overwhelmed by the pain she was feeling she wasn't even breathing.

"Okay," she spoke to her as she would to a hurt toddler, "it's going to be fine, this is going to stop. Now you need to breath for me, okay? Just breathe. Take easy breaths."

Naomi knew what was happening, but it wouldn't do to take any chances. As Caroline struggled with a shaky inhale and exhaled with a cry, Naomi turned to Cooper.

"Cooper," she spoke sharply to break him from his trance. "Go and get the sonogram machine, please."

Cooper blinked, taking fumbling steps backward, eyes still locked on Caroline. He realized his mouth had simply been hanging open, so he closed it, nodding in answer as he grabbed the door handle.

He walked a few steps out of the office, then ran the rest of the way.

* * *

After a very vehement and angry no from Caroline, Charlotte hussled out of her office, not because she was bending or afraid of her, but because she was afraid she'd kill her.

"You'd think I wanted to toss her in a bayou for the 'gators!" She hissed, furious, seeing Naomi walking out of the office toward her.

"All I wanted to do was check her stomach!"

"And she did not have to be so rude about Landry," she insisted. "He's right. She should mind me, and he's got no business watching her when I know more about it. No sense in moving her around now just cuz one bad thing happened."

_She'd marched in with an email she had for Caroline from Landry. She knew what it said, she'd read it. Simply, "Mind your aunt."_

_She read it, scowled, balled it up and moved to throw it in the trashcan across the room. Cooper quickly stepped up, and took the wad of paper from her. She scowled as he walked the paper ball to the trashcan, then seeming to think better of it, he chucked it into the can as though he were angry. Caroline scowled, still angry. When Cooper walked back, she shoved her box of chocolates angrily at Cooper, telling him, "Here, take your Jew food!"_

_Clearly she wanted nothing else to do with Landry's placation. He'd buttered her up, and that didn't sit well with her._

"She's fine," Naomi answered. "I checked her earlier. As for visible trauma, she does have Addison's hand prints bruised into her, and some light scratches."

"But," she admitted, "Caroline should stay in bed for another day I think." Now would definitely not be a good time to mention the fact that Caroline's laughing had caused premature contractions. Fortunately, they had proved to be an isolated incident.

At the look Charlotte gave her Naomi added matter of factly, "Turning a baby in utero isn't easy, you know that." She changed the topic back slightly figuring it to be safer and more comfortable for Charlotte to be angry than scared or upset.

"You thought that you telling her to do something instead of asking would make her do it."

"Of course. It should. She was raised to obey her elders, not just roll her eyes and laugh like kids here do."

_After discarding the box of truffles, she muttered angrily under her breath, "Fine. I'll just go tell Uncle Duke, see what he does."_

_To which Charlotte, who could not tolerate such disrespect demanded, "What was that? Speak up if you have something to say."_

_"none of your business," was her curt response._

_"I heard you loud and clear, and don't be mad that your Uncle Landry don't bend to your will like your uncle Duke does. Duke is a child. Saying no to you is the same as saying no to himself. Don't be angry that your Uncle Landry, who has three children of his own and can see what's good and right for you whether or not you like it, had told you what's right. I'm here to take care of you, like it or not, so you will mind me."_

_"I don't." she glowered._

_Cooper personally thought she'd walked right into that. Too bad for Charlotte she didn't see it coming. He could tell she was fit to be tied and milliseconds away from exploding. To cover her visceral anger she bent down in from of the girl, announcing, "Let me just check your stomach, then we can go." When she really meant, lets get you out of view and earshot of Naomi so I can chew you out good n' proper._

_Caroline looked at her aunt as though she'd grown an extra head and lost her mind at the same moment._

"She's upset about the procedure. And now that her memory is less cloudy-" Naomi let her voice trail off.

"She's pissed at me."

"She was pissed at Addison before."

"Yeah, and now she's angry with me because she thinks she didn't need this done."

"Is she right?"

Charlotte was taken aback. She'd done the right thing. She'd done the first thing she'd thought of. Perhaps she had been hasty, but the kid was in pain, screaming in pain, was confused and afraid and Charlotte wanted to stop it. It had to be stopped immediately. The fact that the baby could have been turned later didn't matter, it was the discovery of that on top of the current situation that made Charlotte insist that it had to be done now. Everything was an emergency at that moment. At that moment, in Charlotte's eyes, though she'd been not even in immediate danger, the girl was dying. She had to act, she had to. So, she did. She wasn't sorry. Fine, so she felt bad. But it needed to be done. Better now than later. She couldn't' have just stood there and watched the child scream and writhe in pain.

No, it was better to lay balled up on the floor in the hall listening to her cry in pain, her guilt chided her.

With a sigh of frustration she continued her original complaint.

"Every respects me! They fear me," she added, and was perhaps more correct in that statement than the former. "I'm an authority figure. If I don't say it, it doesn't happen. I run a damn hospital- what is wrong with this kid that she can't see me as an authority figure? Respect me? She should at least fear me, something!"

Naomi smiled. "You can't help how she sees you, and you can't scare it out of her."

"Wasn't gonna. She treats me like I'm some sort of-"

"Sibling," Naomi provided. "Whom she sometimes deigns to view as an older sibling, sometimes younger."

"I am her aunt, she's supposed to respect me!"

"She does."

"She treats me like an equal!" She spit the word equal out with disgust as if it were akin to something horrific.

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Yes. I'm supposed to be, I _am_ above her. I'm her aunt. I'm her elder. That girl needs to recognize her place."

Naomi laughed quietly, amused that the girl wasn't just pressing her aunt's buttons with this one. Likely she'd found that particular button as a very young child and had been standing on it all her life. It was just now with long exposure to the girl that Charlotte had the opportunity to realize it.

"You don't gain respect with intimidation. That just creates fear."

"Fine with me." Charlotte's voice was haughty.

Naomi knew now that she was lying. Though three months before, she'd have believed her.

"Charlotte, she loves you to death. You may be expecting her to obey you, but for whatever reason she doesn't. She sometimes will do as you say when she wants to, but I think you'll agree that isn't exactly blind obedience."

"You got that right."

Remembering Caroline's drugged stories she added softly, "I think Caroline holds you in higher esteem than you realize."

"On the other hand, from what Cooper tells me, there are times that she does exactly what you say, not because you want her to, or because she wants to, but because she loves and believes in you and she knows that you love her. That's better than obedience any day."

Charlotte looked at her sidelong as if she'd lost it, then pushed herself off the wall she'd been leaning on.

"Enough with this mushy crap," she muttered.


	49. Chapter 49

Going through a really bad time, personally, and it will only get worse in the next couple of weeks. Nothing life or death, just heartbreaking. I've decided that knowing something really bad is coming is actually worse than not knowing something bad is coming. So I may be writing a lot to escape or not at all.

This one isn't my favorite, I think it jumps around too much, but nothing else was working out and I lack patience.

They managed to get Caroline into the car easily, which was a relief, since smuggling a small hydrocollator and a few heat packs to the car had proved to be harder than Cooper'd originally thought. Apparently for some odd reason the doctors in Charlotte's practice did not want to leave after the work day had ended. But working together, Charlotte distracting them with some inane speech, they managed it.

He'd suggested Thai Thursday and picking up something on the way, but Charlotte just shook her head. "I don't wanna give her any new food right now if there's a chance it might not sit well. Getting' sick is the last thing she needs."

Cooper nodded in agreement.

"She does need to eat," he added.

Charlotte shrugged, then called back to Caroline, "We're gonna pick something up either now or shortly. What do you want to eat?"

Caroline was lying across the back seat, so Cooper couldn't see her in the rearview. She was silent.

"Well?"

"I don't want anything," she replied softly. "I'm not hungry."

He glanced over at Charlotte. Caroline sounded sad. He'd noticed a change in her behavior after the truffle incident. Or more pointedly, after Caroline'd had a contraction. He realized that it was to Caroline's benefit that neither he nor Naomi had 'freaked out' about it. Naomi really, he'd just been too scared to say anything, and luckily for him, Caroline'd had her eyes screwed shut the whole while, thereby not seeing the fear that he knew was plainly visible on his face.

She'd become silent after, and faked sleep. Cooper considered that had to be pretty difficult to do while knowing somoene was staring at you, especially when you didn't have the option of rolling over to escape their eyes. But Caroline had lain there, silent, until Charlotte walked in the door.

Cooper had decided it was best not to talk about what had happened to her, as it hadn't amounted to anything anyway. He couldn't brush the feeling that if Charlotte knew, she'd somehow blame him, as if he'd been careless on his watch and broken her.

She'd been nearly as silent since, only speaking when spoken to, aside from the small tirade she'd given Charlotte as she misdirected her anger over either her situation, her anger at her uncle, anger about the procedure, Charlotte performing a pelvic- oh hell, any or all he supposed.

"Guess she has a lot to be upset about."

"What?" Charlotte asked.

"Huh?"

"Who should be upset?" Charlotte was confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh," he shook his head. "Nothing."

Charlotte harumphed quietly. "Tell the voices in your head to be quiet."

He gave a small smile, not taking his eyes off the road.

* * *

"What did you do to her?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"I said what did you do to her?"

"Charlotte, it would help if you'd tell me what you're talking about."

"It's been a full day, Cooper, it's Friday night. She refuses to get out of bed. Took the catheter out, so at least she has to get up to pee, but that's it. She will not get out of bed otherwise. She won't talk, and she won't eat. I brought the tv in, and she won't watch it. I even lied and told her there was a Britney Spears concert on."

Cooper laughed.

"She just stares into space, or sleeps. When she's awake I can tell she wishes she were asleep. And if she knows I'm in the room, or she hears me outside her door she pretends like she is asleep."

"She's depressed?" He offered. "Is she awake now? Try asking her if she doesn't want to tell you what's wrong would she like to tell someone else- like Violet."

Cooper heard her take the phone away from her face.

"Hey kid!" She yelled. "IF you don't talk to me and tell me what's wrong, I'm gonna get Violet over here and she'll shrink you!"

"Well, that was an interesting interpretation of my suggestion," Cooper commented once he heard her put the phone back to her ear.

Charlotte was silent.

"Nothing," she muttered.

"Now what?"

"You have to follow through. Bring Violet over."

"I don't wanna bring Violet over," she answered, and from her tone he could tell she was sulking. A moment later she sighed heavily. "I'll give her one more chance. Call you back if I need to get Violet over here."

Then she hung up.

"All right, spill it."

She sat down on the bed next to Caroline.

"Don't jostle me," Caroline warned, wide eyed.

"I'm not jostling you."

"You just did."

"It's been a whole day, you can at least sit up."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Not chancing it. Luck is not for me and I'm not trying to push it."

"You got up out of bed to use the bathroom and it didn't kill you. You can at least sit up."

"Not pushin' it."

"How long you plan on lying here?" She was trying to antagonize her, draw her out. Having her angry was better than having her sound like she was dead or permanently monotone.

Caroline just shrugged, expressionless, looking at straight in front of her at the wall.

It dawned on her then that Caroline was doing more than intentionally not talking, she was intentionally keeping from getting either excited or upset. But it clearly wasn't because she was angry with her.

* * *

"She said she won't talk to me," Violet walked back into the living room where Charlotte and Cooper were sitting, waiting. Though technically Cooper was sitting. Charlotte was pacing. "You're right," she looked at Cooper, "she's definitely depressed about something."

Charlotte sighed sharply as Cooper commented,

"Great. So she won't talk. How are we supposed to figure out what's wrong?"

"I said," Violet drew the words out slowly, "she won't talk to me. She said she won't talk to me."

"So?"

"She didn't say she wouldn't talk," Violet emphasized.

"Just not to you."

"Which means she will talk, is willing to talk to someone."

"Just not any of us. Well that doesn't do us a lot of good, now does it?"

"Fine. Then we just ask her who the heck she wants to talk to, and be done with it."

Violet shook her head. "Not that simple."

Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"She may not conciously know at this point, but at least she realizes that she needs to talk. Just let her take the next step."

"That could take forever." She shook her head and continued pacing, certain that if she just thought enough about it, she could figure it out. She stopped mid-pace and looked at Cooper.

"Did Addison do something? Screw her up somehow?"

"I don't think Addison could do anything that would affect her emotionally."

Violet opened her mouth to correct him, but Charlotte was faster.

"What about you? Did you say something- did that idiot Dell say some-" she stopped short her mouth open in horror. "Addison was in the room," she whispered talking to herself. "Addison was in the room," she repeated. "I was there or Addison was there."

She looked off into space for a moment then snapped to attention her eyes flashing with a sudden murderous rage.

"Did you touch her?"

"What?"

"After the ecv, when you were watching her- did you touch her? Do anything to her?"

He stared at her in silent disbelief, waiting for her to retract her ludicris accusation. When she didn't he finally answered aloud, "No." He was offended and did not like what she was implying or the way she was looking at him.

Her mouth dropped open again. "Oh my god," she muttered as she ran to Caroline's room. She threw the door open and barked,

"Did Sheldon touch you? Tell me right now, did Sheldon lay a hand on you? Did he touch a single hair on your head?"

Violet closed her eyes, sickened, and for once not feeling sorry for Caroline, but feeling sorry for Charlotte. She sounded, so, so afraid. And with good reason. She probably felt unjustifiably guilty about the rapes, not to mention if the girl's own family could do this to her, anyone could. and this just compounded that.

* * *

When she opened her eyes it was like she'd never closed them. She blinked, staring at the ceiling knowing she was alone in her bed, and feeling alone. When she heard crying, she pushed up from bed with urgency, but she felt weary.

She opened the door and though it creaked alerting Caroline to her presence, she didn't stop crying. Charlotte sat down next to her, not too concerned, as the girl's tears weren't from pain.

"Tell me what's wrong." Her physical touch only served to make Caroline cry harder. So she drew her hand back. Then thinking better of it, Charlotte wrapped her arms around her drawing her closer.

Caroline shook her head in answer emphatically.

"If you tell me what's wrong, I could fix it, I could help."

Caroline shook her head. "You can't!" She insisted.

"Luanne, just tell me what's got you so upset."

"Nothing," she sniffed, "I just had a bad dream!"

"I know you're not telling me the truth, not the whole truth anyway." Lack of sleep allowed Charlotte's voice to sound non-accusatory, and almost sweet. "You been acting weird ever since we got back from the practice."

"Something's eating at you," she continued. "What your father and uncles bothering you again?"

Caroline shook her head.

"You upset about Addison doing that procedure?" Another shake of the head.

"Cooper holding you down?"

Nope.

"What I did to you?"

Caroline looked up at her finally as she attempted to get words out to explain herself, or say something. Unfortunately Charlotte didn't get a chance to hear, as almost immediately she began to hyperventilate.

Shocked, Charlotte jumped from the bed, yanking her niece up to a sitting position at almost the same moment.

"Luanne," she kept her voice even, "you're hyperventilating. You gotta calm down."

When Caroline continued to gasp uncontrollably, Charlotte ran for her kit.


	50. Chapter 50

"I'm hungry."

Caroline announced this as Charlotte opened her bedroom door.

Charlotte blinked, surprised but happy. Frankly she'd been worried when the child wouldn't even argue with her, more worried of course about what had happened in the night. Happy that Caroline showed no signs of trauma from it. Still, she knew it was important to figure out what was bothering her that she wouldn't talk about. But first things first. Now she knew how to at least get her to leave bed. She bit back a smile and waited.

"I want breakfast."

"Well, from nothing to talking and wanting to eat. Must be a miracle." Exhaustion now made her voice sharper and more sarcastic than she'd intended.

Caroline glared at her.

She shrugged. "Well, it's too late to get breakfast at McDonald's.

Caroline made a face. "Yuck!"

"I thought you loved McDonalds."

"I like their chicken nuggets. Well, the sweet n' sour sauce. McDonald's is not breakfast food."

"They have breakfast food."

"The fact that you're saying that is frightening. Even if I did love McDonald's I'd never even consider eating that crap for breakfast- even the stuff that they call breakfast. That food could survivie a nuclear holocaust."

Charlotte smiled.

"So what do you want me to do then?"

"Get breakfast."

Charlotte scoffed. "Well, what do you want for breakfast?"

"Some eggs n' bacon. Some hashbrowns. Maybe some grits, buiscuits n' gravy or sausage."

"Well, that sounds like an undertaking."

She looked at her aunt in disbelief. "Didn't you ever cook?"

"You kidding me? We had a cook."

Caroline shook her head. "That's crazy."

"Mama knew how to cook," Charlotte elaborated, "and took to it occassionally, like a toy to play with when you're bored. She cooked for your Granddaddy when he was courting her, of course. It's what you do. He used to love her chicken casserole." She smiled, remembering one of the cherished memories of her mother, sober, clean and telling tales.

"Mama knows how to cook." Caroline asserted this as though it were more important than Charlotte's medical degree. Crazy.

"Your mama knows a lot of things. But what she knows and what she does with that knowledge are two different things."

She glanced at Caroline, realizing that wasn't the nicest thing to say.

"Sorry."

Charlotte was lost in thought of her sister when Caroline clapped her hands to get her attention.

"Hello! Breakfast! Need food!"

"We ain't got any of that stuff."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Well go get some then. Jesus, I bet you haven't had a decent cooked meal since you moved here. No wonder you look so sickly skinny." She shook her head in parental disapproval.

"So whatchoo been eating for breakfast since you got here? Practice breakfast on weekdays, but then what?"

"Your usual, toast and cereal."

"Why are you complaining now?"  
"Maybe I want it now and didn't before. But the point is, I want it now, I'm hungry so go get it!"

Charlotte didn't move an inch.

"Don't you know when a kid wants food you have to get it for them? At least until they can work and get their own money you are the provider. And one of those things you must provide is food!"

Charlotte stood in place but turned her face away to keep from laughing. Her niece wasn't the only one who knew how to push buttons.

"I"m about to call that child services place you all have for child abuse here! Lack of nurishment here!" She put a hand to her forehead. "Dying of starvation here!" She fell back on the bed.

Finally Charlotte cracked a smile at her niece's overly dramatic antics. She remembered 'the trio' Luanne, Anna, and Kristi, the elder cousin Lynn feeling too old to play 'with the little girls', as they'd come running up to her in their clicking polished Mary Jane heels wearing their church dresses on Easter day announcing in unison, "We're hungry Aunt Charlotte! Feed us! Feed us! Feed us!" They'd chirped this like hungry baby birds, all holding their stomachs as though no one had fed them in days.

This being just before brunch, Charlotte quickly slipped them each a chocolate egg with the warning, "Don't tell your mothers I did that. And don't you come following me."

The truth was, she was their favorite aunt, as Uncle Duke was their favorite uncle. She'd enjoyed it. Luanne had been seven then, Anna was also seven, and Kristi had just turned six.

Caroline sighed in aggrivation knowing her aunt was balking at the idea of not only shopping for food but cooking it, acting like she wasn't hearing a word she was saying. And as though she wouldn't move from the spot unless she agreed to take on the work herself.

"Fine, she threw the covers off and stood up. "I'll make the damn food, just go get it!"

Charlotte snapped back to the present, and grinned when she saw Caroline out of bed. Then she shrugged and moved to the door. "Works for me."

It wasn't until her aunt was out the door and driving away that Caroline realized she'd been tricked. Aunt Charlotte didn't move one inch until she'd gotten her out of bed. She'd just been had.

* * *

"Ow!" Caroline jerked back from the skillet, shaking her hand.

"Do I need to get a burn kit?" Cooper was sitting at the table being more than a little entertained watching the duo try to cook.

"No!" They answered in unison.

When Charlotte called to say she was headed to the grocery store and why, Cooper knew he needed to head over there. Not to watch Caroline, though that was the reasoning he gave, but to watch the hilarity that he was certain was going to unfold. And so far, he'd not been proven wrong. It was like watching a mix between I Love Lucy and Laverne and Shirley.

"It's over done." Charlotte commented.

"It's crispy. I like crispy bacon."

When Charlotte had arrived with the food, and Caroline realized that she truly didn't know what to do with it, she saw the need to take over, or more accurately look as though she knew what do and take over. Yet it was clear that she knew hardly more about cooking than her aunt did. Charlotte had been given the task to making the biscuits and hashbrowns, while Caroline took over the bacon, the gravy, and grits. So far, they'd set off the smoke detectors twice.

"It's burning!"

"Well that part's still raw, what do you want me to do about it? Let you eat raw meat and die?" Caroline's emphatic voice was shrill and defensive. "At least if it's burned, you know it's cooked! You must have something wrong with your stove. This never happens at home. It's supposed to cook evenly."

"Well you're the one that wanted to eat."

"Well excuse me for not wanting to die."  
"Have you looked at this food? Who says you're not gonna?"

Cooper laughed aloud. Neither of them gave any indication they'd heard him. Cooper knew they'd both forgotten about him entirely, and he liked that. It was interesting seeing Charlotte with her guard down and looking frazzled.

"It's not my fault your stove doesn't work right. Hey, did you check the buiscuits yet?"

"Oh crap. I thought you did-"

"No, I've been cooking the bacon."

"Burning, you mean."

"No," she corrected, "it's been burning me!"

Charlotte opened the oven door and Caroline peeked in. "They're burned," she announced, looking at Charlotte.

"They are not," she insisted. "They're just a little brown."

Caroline, grabbed an oven mitt then pushed Charlotte aside. Pulling out the tray slightly, she grabbed a buiscuit in her hand and quickly threw it at Charlotte.

"Ow! What the hell!"

The biscuit dropped to the floor with a much louder sound than Cooper thought a biscuit should make.

Charlotte rubbed her chest where the biscuit'd hit as Caroline pulled the whole batch out of the oven. "How much baking soda did you put in these?" She asked.

"I dunno," she shrugged. "A cup?"

Cooper buried his head in his hands and laughed, glad he'd eaten before he came over.

Charlotte threw an inedible biscuit back at Caroline, who squealed, ducked, then grabbed more ammo. The two were pummeling and dodging each other around the kitchen nearly collasping from laughter.

While, Cooper noted, the bacon continued to burn. He smiled, glad he was Jewish.

Caroline was in the middle of laughing at Charlotte who'd taken a biscuit blow to the head, when she stopped short mid-laugh and froze. Then she stood up, put the biscuit she had left back and announced, "Don't make me laugh."

"What?"

Charlotte was surprised, they'd both been having a good time. But Caroline suddenly looked embarassed and resumed attending to the bacon as if nothing had happened.

"Just don't make me laugh," she repeated.

Cooper's mouth dropped in realization as he looked at Charlotte. Uh oh.

She's gonna kill me when I tell her, but then she'll kill me because I didn't tell her sooner. However, if I don't tell her at all, she'll never know. Unless of course Caroline mentions it, or Naomi then I'm really dead. It was like being stuck between a rock and a hard place. And a shark and a nuclear warhead. No good way out any way you looked.

Unaware of the thoughts going through his mind they continued on as before.

Charlotte, concious that Cooper wouldn't be able to eat much if Caroline prepared the meal the 'old fashioned way' which was to use the considerable bacon fat to cook the rest of the food in/keep it from sticking to pans, had prepared the hashbrowns with vegetable oil, and had greased the baking sheet of the burned biscuits with olive oil spray. While Caroline was taking the grits off the heat and stirring them one last time, Charlotte grabbed a large plate and dumped the hashbrowns on it. She then grabbed her mixing bowl and pushed it to Caroline till she took it. Then she took the bacon off the stove entirely, knowing it was a lost cause.

"You work on that, I'll make the eggs, and they should both be done at the same time. Forget about the bacon. Next time we make it, we'll just be more careful."

Caroline sighed forlornely, lamenting the loss of her bacon, but quickly began assembling the goods for biscuits. With the speed in which she worked, Charlotte knew she'd commited the recipe to memory. And that was a good thing because other than the hashbrowns and soon to be eggs, which Charlotte could make, that was all they'd have to eat.

"So if Cooper is Jewish and won't eat that," she nodded to the gravy and sausages, the only two things not to burn on the first try, "does that mean you won't because you respect that he can't eat it? Or you just won't eat it in front of him?"

Without waiting for an answer she continued,

"Cuz if you do eat it, then you're not kosher." Then she laughed and added, "Well I guess you can eat it, since he's not going to be eating you!"

She laughed again at her joke, then she stopped laughing realizing it wasn't a joke at all. She gave Charlotte a stricken glance, then she just stared at her as her expression turned to horror and revulsion. In another moment she threw a hand over her mouth and ran for the bathroom.

As the door slammed, Charlotte looked over at Cooper, confused. She looked to him for explanation, then realized it herself.

"Oh god!" She exclaimed, sickened as well. "Oh, Jesus, that's what she meant!"

Comprehension dawned on him as well. "You mean she, she-"

Charlotte shook her head. "You take care of the eggs and make the biscuits. I know you been sitting on your ass when you just as well could have done this yourself," she muttered half angry though it was honest truth. She hurried after her niece.

When she opened the door she saw that the toilet seat was up, with Caroline sitting on the floor just in front of it, eyes shut tight, both hands covering her ears. Foresight allowed Charlotte to grab a washcloth from the cabinet and wet it before sitting next to Caroline.

As she sat, she wiped the girl's mouth with the cloth, then laid it down and pulled the girl to her, holding her against her.

"I didn't mean," she cried, "I didn't realize, and then I did!"

Charlotte sighed heavily, wearied by this reality that her niece was faced with. In truth, she knew that oral sex was as common as hand holding had been when she was in school- but handholding didn't result in STDS. However she also knew that Caroline was, she felt, blessedly ignorant and smart at the same time, she would have refused to engage in such casual sexual practices with boys anyway had she the choice. But she'd gotten her 'sex ed' in the most horrifying way, which led to her questioning everything. And ever since they'd gotten her to talk to Violet, it was like they'd opened the flood gates. Charlotte knew this now, and took it willingly.

She shuddered. "I mean I know they don't literally eat you, cuz that would be caniballism, but they do have you in their mouth, and they're in yours."

"No one took what you said sexually. I didn't, Cooper didn't. It took me a minute to realize just what you meant- you have a-" she stopped herself before she said 'dirty mind and sick sense of humor', realizing it wouldn't help the situation.

"Cooper does that to you," she shook her head. "He actually does that to you!"

She sighed heavily again, knowing her niece would physically feel it, but not caring. "Those men doing that to you was wrong. Them making you do that to them was wrong."

Caroline took a shaky breath, "And he says the same things they said- to you!" She continued.

Charlotte knew the girl didn't know any of this as certainty. Didn't know what Cooper did to her in the bedroom. She didn't have a clue what he said to her then either. She was just guessing, but she was more than partially correct. She couldn't see past the bad of what happened to her, and likely never would until and unless she had a positive sexual experience of her own, which Charlotte hoped would not be for at least another full decade.

"What those men said to you was just wrong."

What they'd said to her had been wrong. Nasty, disgusting things. But then they'd also said normal things, things that indeed Cooper had often said to her during foreplay and sex, things that any normal couple exchanged in the process. And that had made what those men said to her all that more disgusting, because it meant that they were asking her questions about how much she liked it, commenting on how good it must feel for her and the like when the sickening thing was that she was in agony, they were enjoying hurting her, raping her.

And so she said again, as she'd said often in the past weeks, "What a man does and says to a woman that he loves, what they do together willingly because they want to and because it does not hurt, is as much alike to what those men did to you as a donkey is to an elephant. They're not the same honey. So saying what Cooper does to me is like what those bastards did to you is like saying I live on the moon. Honey it just ain't that way. It doesn't happen like that. When you're with a man that you love, and you want to share that with him, it's different."

"I don't ever want to do that again," her assertion was nestled exactly between a yell and a cry.

Charlotte nodded. "That's your right. You've certainly earned that, and no one would blame you if you didn't."

They sat in silence for a while.

"You wanna go eat? Smells like Cooper finished with the eggs and biscuits."

Without warning, Caroline let out a bitter cry and flung herself against Charlotte, wrapping her arms around her, burying her head into her chest, sobbing. Charlotte held her fiercely, rocking her gently back and forth. From the strength and duration of her sobs, Charlotte knew her niece wasn't crying about her rapes. They'd had this discussion before, and yes she'd cried before, but not like this. Which meant Caroline was giving a emotional release to something she hadn't given words to. Charlotte had to find out what that was, soon.

Then just as suddenly as she'd started sobbing, she stopped and straightened up.

"I shouldn't be crying," she announced.

"No," Charlotte corrected her, "you can cry."

"No," she shook her head, pushing herself up to standing with great effort, "I can't," she insisted. "Let's just go eat."

* * *

After the salvaged meal was eaten, Caroline went to her room to bed, genuinely tired though Charlotte knew she'd awoken no less than five hours ago. Ignoring the dishes, Charlotte walked outside, followed in short order by Cooper. She was halfway across the yard before she spoke.

"She hyperventilated last night. Had to give her diazepam."

"You mean valium."

"Same thing. You went to medical school, you should know that."

He gave her a half smile, knowing it was now or never. He opened his mouth to confess to her, but she spoke again.

"She was scared to death about something, said it was a bad dream, and started hyperventilating."

"She didn't tell you what was upsetting her?"

She shook her head.

"She's been talkin' a blue streak since she talked to Violet and told us all what happened. She's been tellin' me things, wanting to talk over things that I hoped would just die that night. Tellin' me things I never wanted to hear, and certainly not things I wanted to hear out of a 12 year old child's mouth!"

"But," he gave a small smile, "that's good, right?"

"It's awful! She says things- she says-" she stopped herself, her face turning red. "Aw, hell I might as well tell you. Why should I have to suffer alone?"

Cooper grinned, nearly hopping up and down he was so happy. "Yes!" He exclaimed. "Exactly! That's what I've been trying to tell you this whole time! Talk to me," he insisted, "I'm here for you! You don't have to be alone in this. Let me help you. I want to be here for you."

He was thrilled to be needed. That she was letting him in again. And that she didn't spit out another comment about him 'being there' for Violet.

She simply gave a sidelong glance to his excited antics and announced cryptically, "You'll wish you weren't."

"Try me."

"Anything?"

"Anything."

She shrugged, almost enjoying this. "Well, she said," then she leaned in to whisper in his ear all the things that the men had said to her while they were raping her, or taking a break from it.

Cooper pulled away from her before she was halfway done, looking ill. He swallowed hard and looked away at the grass, trying to think about the color green and nothing else.

"That's really..."

"Disgusting," she provided flatly.

He nodded. "But it's still good that she talks about it."

"You can say that because she doesn't talk about it to you!"

"You knew one time wasn't going to 'cure her'.

"Yeah," she admitted. "Woulda been nice if it had though. I suppose if I ever went through what she went through I'd bitch about it all the time."

They were silent for a while, then when Cooper decided the time was right he turned to Charlotte again.

"Uh, Char?"

She looked over at him.

"There's something I need to tell you."

So yes this story might end up being even longer just because I need the distraction! I need to write! And what's up with the reviews, people? Let's go! Shortening up the last chapter just made it choppy, so I didn't do that this time. I did cut out a few things but not nearly as much as before. And before I forget AGAIN, yes I know that Caroline being pregnant instead of having an abortion is a burr in people's butts, but (no pun intended) as MANY of you pointed out in PM, if she wasn't pregnant there wouldn't be a story at all because Caroline never would have been sent over there, or if she did have it done, she'd have been sent right back home. And don't worry I said I wouldn't call any of you out, and I won't. I agree with everryone's arguments in that respect.


	51. Chapter 51

Really bad day. Just sat down and typed. Maybe I'll come back and correct, or even proofread, but don't hold your breath. I wanna keep moving here.

He wasn't sure which was the bigger mistake, telling her or not telling her sooner. At the moment he was regretting telling her at all. But he had learned two things during that experience: one, just how right Naomi had been when she said Charlotte was terrified of the idea of Caroline being in labor, and two, that Charlotte's aim was just as good as her niece's. He'd left shortly after that, sulking at Violet's the rest of the day, then going out to drink with Pete on Sunday to forget about it. Of course he didn't tell Pete why he wanted to go drinking, it just didn't sound like a very manly reason.

When he told her, her eyes widened and immediately filled with tears. She looked as though she were about to topple to the ground, but she didn't. She'd turned away from him sickened running to the house like a child, slamming the door behind her. Then obviously wanting him to leave and realizing he couldn't without his car keys, opened the door moments later to chuck his car keys at him- hard. As he rubbed his head and bent to pick up his keys in the grass, he considered that Charlotte would have made one hell of a baseball player, had she not chosen the medical profession. She'd been so upset and scared, she hadn't said a word to him. Not a single scathing word, and that was the worst of it. He knew she was hurting, and angry at him. But scared, above all else.

"How are you doing?" Naomi asked the question and smiled. Caroline stopped her attempt at a stealthy advance from the stairwell door and looked up at her. For a moment she looked like she had something to say, wanted to say something to her, then she made a grudging noise and hussled past Naomi as quick as she could.

Naomi glanced over at Pete.

"Got me," he answered.

At the kitchen Caroline happily grabbed the open box of donuts on the counter, and took the half used gallon of milk from the fridge and headed to the room with the tv and the bed. She just wished the room had a door that locked from the inside.

"There you are!"

She muted the television show she was watching as Cooper sat down on the bed.

"Golden Girls?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Designing Women was on before," she answered defensively. Then she seemed to think better of talking to him at all and frowned.

"Go away."

He sighed.

"I get that you're embarrassed about what happened on Thursday."

She pursed her lips her face reddening.

"I'm not embarrassed about anything. I don't know what you're talking about," she insisted in a sullen resentful tone.

"Hey," he held his hands up, "I didn't see anything. I didn't look. Not that Naomi was doing anything indecent to you or anything."

She sighed loudly and turned away from him, physically turning her body away, clearly embarrassed.

"You told my aunt something," she insisted.

"We talked."

"You told her something bad."

And right then he knew Charlotte hadn't mentioned what Cooper'd told her.

"She acts all funny to me now, scared like. Or mad at me. But I didn't do anything. She doesn't even want to look at me, it's like she's ashamed of me! Or, afraid," she added, near to crying, "I don't know. But I know you did it! You said something to her cuz things were fine, then she started acting all weird!"

This was going to take some explaining, and he'd have to talk to Charlotte again.

He grabbed a donut, wondering whether or not the girl knew that the room she'd chosen to be her refuge, in order to get away from Charlotte's office, was actually their birthing suite, or if she'd simply chosen the space based on it's amenities.

"Well," he shrugged, knowing there was nothing else to say, " I'll be going now."

Charlotte sighed, irritated. Irritated that she was irritated, and equally irritated that her current emotional state kept her from working up to her usual high standards.

At least I'm still able to be a bitch, she thought ruefully. She hated playing that role. But at least it was one she could play well. She sighed aloud. It'd be nice if just for once, she could be herself.

She snorted at the thought, people would probably think she was insane or dying.

She'd found Caroline back in bed and content to stay there sometime Sunday afternoon.

"So, what is bothering you?" She asked.

Caroline squirmed toeing her foot on the floor when Charlotte finally pulled her up to sitting. She looked away.

"Well?"

Caroline took a deep breath and huffed it out, but was silent.

"Luanne!" She snapped, "tell me!"

Caroline huffed in annoyance again, then reached over and grabbed Charlotte's hand and placed it firmly on her stomach.

Charlotte froze in horror, feeling as if her hand were being burned. She felt the baby's rump as it rolled over. It sickened her. She instantly made a sound that was like ick, yuck and ugh all rolled together and tried to yank her hand away and step backwards, but Caroline held her fast.

"Yeah," the girl sneered bitterly, "imagine how I feel! I can't get away from it. You feeling it like that is nothing! It's like feeling this," she poked Charlotte with her finger, then pinched her till she yelled in pain, "instead of that. That's what it feels like. That's what's bothering me," she told her. "When Addison did that thing to me, that was all I could feel. I didn't feel that much before, except for the pain, but then with her pushing me against it I could feel it for sure, all of it. And I HATED it!" She was screaming by then. As soon as she released Charlotte's hand, she backed away, sickened and sorry.

She stared at Charlotte at if she'd been betrayed. It made Charlotte's heart actually hurt. In addition to feeling like she was being hit in the gut with a 2x4.

"And you knew," Caroline whispered the words but they were like a slap. "You knew! I didn't, but you did! You knew! You knew exactly what would happen! You had to know I'd feel it," she gasped, "feel everything."

"You knew!"

Charlotte swallowed hard, blinking back tears.

"Tell me! Admit it! You know everything and you won't tell me anything!"

Charlotte was gasping for air, wanting to run away, but couldn't move, couldn't take her eyes off her niece's tear streaked face. Then she glanced down at her stomach, and finally found herself able to yank her gaze away.

"You're right," she answered her softly. "I did know. It wasn't pretty but I knew it had to be done, because I know more than you. If we waited, Addison would be cutting you open to get that thing out."

She looked away.

"What else aren't you telling me?"

Charlotte felt her mouth go dry as she wondered which part of the truth the girl wanted, her personal feelings on the matter, or the physical truth, willing to spill neither.

Her cell rang. She checked it absently. Cooper. With a sigh she picked up.

"Found her," he announced.

"Great," she answered. "I know what's wrong with her. What's bothering her," she corrected.

"I've decided to tell you."

Caroline was half asleep on the bed when the door opened again. She turned sleepily and announced in a pout, "Cooper told."

Naomi wasn't sure whether this was in regard to revealing her location, or his telling Charlotte that girl had had contractions. So, she just stated the obvious.

"You filched the donuts." She noted that the chocolate ones were gone. She shrugged.

"You know Caroline, we might need to use this room."

"Well, do you?" The bluntness of her question contained none of her usual acidity, more simply a child's inability to think before speaking.

"No, not at the moment."

"Well, I'll get out if you need it," Caroline offered genuinely.

"Why are you in here?" She asked.

"I figure it's better if I stay lying down. Plus, it's too quiet out there, and I wanna watch tv."

She didn't want to think, was Naomi's best guess.

"That's it?" She asked softly. "There's nothing else bothering you?"

Caroline shook her head, looking at the wall in front of the bed.

"You're not upset about the ecv Addison performed on you?"

She tensed visibly.

"I don't wanna talk about that," she glowered.

"It's not about what happened when Cooper and I were in your aunt's office, is it?"

She looked ready to puke.

"Go away," she warned.

Naomi didn't move.

Not fifteen minutes later, Cooper walked in whistling and carrying the makings for a lanyard. He figured if Caroline was dead set on staying in bed for the next three months he could at least put his camp training to good use teaching her things to do, such as making lanyards, learning rope knots and the like.

"Hey, look what I've go-"

He froze again seeing Naomi holding Caroline by the shoulders, and hearing the girl vainly gasping for breath.

Crap.

"Cooper, open that cabinet behind me, get the oxygen out!"

Quickly though he felt as though he were suddenly all thumbs, he dropped his craft supplies and did as instructed, opening the oxygen flow as Naomi placed the mask over Caroline's mouth and nose.

When she continued to gasp and look light headed she ordered, "Valium."

"Do I need to get Addison?"  
"No, just go."

Once they'd gotten Caroline breathing normaly Naomi decided it was time that she explain herself and talk.

She put a hand to her shoulder. "What is it?" The girl had to talk about something, tell at least part of what she was holding inside, or, Naomi guessed this would keep happening all day long.

"I don't wanna be here! I wanna go home!"

"Cooper could probably take you if-"

"No!" She howled. "I wanna go home!"

"Why?" She asked genuintely perplexed.

"Bad things happen here," she insisted. "Really really bad things. And it'll be worse if I stay. I just wanna go home. No one will make me do things. No one will do anything bad to me there, nothing bad will happen to me. Everything'll go back to normal and nothing bad will happen, it'll be like it was before. I'll be okay and nothing bad will happen."

Naomi's jaw dropped. Talk about denial. She looked over at Cooper. Get Violet! She mouthed.

Cooper hussled over to Violet's office, relieved beyond belief that she wasn't with a patient. As quickly as possible he told her what happened and what Caroline said.

Violet smiled ruefully. "I think we just found the person she needs to talk to."

But, Naomi wants you.

"She wants me to confirm what she already knows, that Caroline has very serious coping issues."

After Naomi had succeeded calming Caroline, which meant nearly sedating her, she Violet and Cooper had a mini-conference in the hall.

"Charlotte's not wrong," Violet answered Cooper's summary of Charlotte's version of the problem. "It's just another piece of the same puzzle. The baby moving is what bothers her. Before it was a thing now it's a baby. With all the pressure Addison had to use, in addition to the pain Caroline also clearly felt the baby's head, rear end, shoulders, legs...everything."

He nodded absently.

"You and Naomi are also right. Clearly she's terrified of labor."

"She's been severly traumatized," Violet continued. "When anyone, let alone a child has been exposed to serious trauma their brain usually activates coping mechanisms, these are as varied and individual as people, and they can change at any time. She was coping with the pregnancy by denying she was pregnant, well I'd say that after having an ecv that denial has been shattered. So she's scared to death and scrambling for another way to feel like she is safe, trying to analizw what happened so that she can be safe again, so that she can at least still deny what is going to eventually happen to her. She stays in bed, she avoids strong emotions-

"To keep from having contractions again or going into labor." Naomi pointed out.

Violet nodded.

"She also blames things on people or places so that nothing like labor can happen spontaneously. She had a pelvic exam because she was here in our practice, then she avoided Addison like the plague. Then she had the ecv at Charlotte's practice so she can't feel safe there, and had contractions in her office so she can't feel safe there-"

Cooper couldn't believe what he was hearing. "So you're saying that she equating labor to being somewhere physically?"

"It's the only way she has left to cope with it. I'm sure it terrifies her, so she's reasoned things that she can do to keep it from happening. She's only had medical procedures related to her pregnancy done here or by Charlotte, so if she just gets away from us all, that won't happen again."

"Does she actually believe that if she went back home she wouldn't go into labor?"

"It's very possible. She will cling to any belief no matter how irrational or impossible it may be if it gives her any sense of security."

"So what do we have to do?"

"Well, the first thing is to get her to admit that she is afraid of labor."

"She has to choose to talk about it."

"We can't try to start the conversation because-"Naomi began.

"If she's not ready she could hyperventilate again." Cooper finished the sentence.

"Wonderful. And she's not ready, she wouldn't say anything else to me."

"Well, there's no need to try and force it, or rush it," Violet pointed out. "There's time. However the longer she waits the longer she has to be scared.

"I have to call Charlotte about this," Cooper excused himself.

Charlotte King's high heels clicking fast on the floor was the first thing that alerted Dell to her presence. Looking up from his conversation with Naomi he saw her striding fast down the hall towards them, then past them without a single word. He looked at Naomi then glanced down the hall seeing Cooper, with a patient's chart in hand, curiously looking down the hall towards them, and taking a few steps their way.

He looked back as he heard the door be shoved open. With the door still ajar, and closing slowing there was the sound of a loud and sharp crack, then Charlotte' s voice could be heard.

"What the hell were you thinking? You're supposed to be down in my office!"

Dell and Naomi looked at each other, realizing she'd just slapped Caroline.

"Now you're having fits?! Acting like a little fool with no brain about something impossible!"

Another slap. The door had closed fully by then, but Charlotte's voice could be heard clearly as sharp as a whip.

"You're embarrssing the hell out of me! If I get one more call, if I hear one more word about you cutting up here, I will give you something to cry about!"

Naomi closed her eyes pained and shook her head. "Oh, that's going to make her feel better. Totally shows that no one's going to do anything bad to her."

Dell gave a supporting smile. "Way to ensure trust," he added.

"Maybe it's not Caroline who needs a talking to."

"I agree. Charlotte's the one that needs a good talking to. She's as scared as Caroline."

Cooper was standing in the middle of the hallway as frozen as the rest as Charlotte King pushed the door open again and strode angrily back down the hall, adjusting her purse and grabbing for her keys.


	52. Chapter 52

Almost done here, folks. Can't wait for the next couple of chapters, cuz I think they're hilarious. When you see a little breaking line, you should probably take a break. Because this one is LONG. Like 2 chapters in one. Review anyway if you can remember the beginning by the time you get to the end. My advice? Review halfway through, then review again at the end! lol. Hey, it's a good idea. Edit: Okay now is just messing up left and right! Wow. Maybe I'll make corrections when the site decides to behave itself. Review anyway. Ignore the weirdness.

"Get away from me, Cooper," she hissed, shoving her way past him in the parking garage to get to her car. How the hell he beat her getting down there was anyone's guess.

"I heard what you said to Caroline- you were loud enough for the whole practice to hear."

She looked at him as if he were dense. "So?"

She threw her purse into the car ahead of her, and was about to follow it in when Cooper grabbed her and stopped her.

"She's not a bother, or a burden, she wasn't disturbing any-"

"Christ, Cooper, you called and told me she was cryin', hyperventilating n' hollering about wanting to go home! Like that'll fix anything," she rolled her eyes and scoffed at the very idea.

"You said she was a fool! You called her a fool for reacting the way she did"  
"You said that Violet said she thinks if she goes back home sh'ell somehow get to skip labor and being pregnant. I wouldn't call that smart," Charlotte countered.

"She's in denial."

"Where I'm from that's also called being a fool."

Cooper stared at her, amazed that she couldn't see the obvious. He was about to say something about her, the adult in this situation was the one behaving the most foolishly- then something better popped into his head. He was angry at Charlotte for the first time since he'd learned she was 'harboring' her niece from Alabama.

"Stop taking your fear out on her! She has enough to deal with, Charlotte."

HE thought she would slap him. Instead her eyes just reflected her rage, her chest heaving with the weight of her surpressed emotions.

"I have to get back to the hospital," she shoved him and got into her car. "Let me know if she acts up again," she called out as she put the car into drive.

Cooper was dumbfounded. As the car was driving off he yelled, knowing she'd hear him, "She's scared! And don't act like you're not!"

PRETEND THERE"S A BREAK HERE, Okay? isn't allow it's usual little line break things.

Charlotte sat on the arm chair staring at Caroline. Caroline stared right back. When Caroline's cell, rather the cell Charlotte bought for her, went off they both jumped. Caroline checked it then grinned. Shoving herself up to standing she grabbed the phone up walking away to take it.

Charlotte didn't trust this. For the months she'd been there she'd taken no calls. Any calls came through her phone and they were usually Landry, his wife, or Duke. She knew this was neither of the three.

"You take that call in here," she ordered.

Caroline's back was to her, but Charlotte knew, she just knew she was rolling her eyes.

"Hey," she answred.

"Yeah." Her words were curt, an audible clue that almost always said I'm not alone and can't talk.

"Yup," she laughed then laughed again.

"So, what do you think?" She asked.

There was a lengthy pause. Finally Caroline sighed sadly. "Yeah," she answered her tone decidedly depressed, or sullen.

"I hate it."

"Ha! Yeah right! I can count the number of places on one hand."

She shook her head. "Whatever."

She glanced back at Charlotte.

"I"ll call you later."

Charlotte smiled engratiatingly at her. "You talking to your cousin Anna?" She guessed.

Caroline shrugged carelessly. "Maybe."

Charlotte wasn't falling for it. "Uh huh." Charlotte had no doubt the kid was trying to hatch a scheme to get herself back home.

Carline sat back down. They resumed staring at each other, or staring into space directly between one another.

"Well, this sure as hell is fun," Charlotte commented finally.

Caroline just stared, looking as though she could do this all day. Then Charlotte remembered that as a school student, the girl was in much more practice of sitting still for long periods of time and staring, probably practicing sleeping with her eyes open.

"Why are you mad at me?" Caroline asked finally.

"You're hot and cold! Fine one minute, flipping out the next. I never know which it's gonna be."

Caroline set her jaw.

"Luanne, talk to me!"

Caroline stared at her aunt in disbelief.

"You slapped me!"

"True," she answered. "I'm not apologizing."

"Why?"

Charlotte breathed in not eexpecting that. She thought about it.

"Don't give me some stand off answer either. I'm not your employee. No need to keep me at a distance."

The last statement pricked at her. Maybe she had been keeping the girl at a distance. She felt her shoulders relax then, and was surprised, not realizing they'd been tense. But she wasn't ready to talk, not yet.

"Maybe I shouldn't have smacked you," she relented, "that second time," she added. "But you can't go back home yet, even if you could it wouldn't make this magically dissapear. If you go around saying stuff like that people'll think you're addle minded."

"But stuff wouldn't happen to me," she objected. I wouldn't have people all lookin at me and doing tstuff to me."

"You crazy? Sure you'd still have drs visits probably see more of them than you do now. "

"Mama wouldn't make me."

Charlotte laughed sharply at that.

"You wouldn't be stayin' with her. And believe me, none of them would have known what to do when your pelvic floor was hurting so bad the other night. You know, what we need to do is get you doing that p.t stuff every other day or so, that'll help you. You can do it yourself now. It's not hard. I'll just be sitting in the room to supervise, just in case the machine blows up or something. We can do it at night, after the practice is closed. I'll give you relaxin too, it'll help. You've got weeks and weeks left, but it'll help."

She stared at her in disbelief wondering how her original statements had taken this turn.

Charlotte watched as Caroline's previously bored and passive face seemed to screw up tight in a mix of emotions.

"I don't want that!" She yelled seeming out of breath suddenly.

"Why don't you fix this? That's all I ever wanted! That's all you had to do! Now you're shoving all this stuff at me, when if you'd just have let me get an abortion before there wouldn't be a problem!"

"And you're upset because I'm upset? You're the reason I'm upset!" She screamed.

This truth was too much for Charlotte to bear. "I am not the reason!" She shot back, standing up towering over her niece. "Your father is!"

Caroline pushed herself up from the couch with remarkable speed. Then once standing, she shoved Charlotte to the floor. Or rather, she tried to. Shoving her to the floor in a righteous rage had been her intention, however angry as she was, all that rage in a tiny package wasn't quite enough. Charlotte barely wobbled.

I'm not staying here with you," she added. "You are not my favorite aunt anymore!"

Charlotte spun around and walked out of the room. Caroline called after her.

"Where are you going?"

Charlotte was headed down the hallway. "We don't have any small trees or shrubs," she answered. "I've had it. I put a roof over your head, keep you from dyin' and this is what I get?"

Caroline made a sputering noise and started backing away as Charlotte added, "Given you way too much slack, your Uncle Landry woulda tore your lil' butt up by now."

Caroline grabbed her cell phone and dialed.  
"Dr. Bennett, can you come get me? Like, really quick?"

She opened the door, to put at least that between her butt and her aunt. She was shocked to see Cooper stnding there. Still hearing Dr. Bennett's voice in her ear, and also Charlotte's footsteps, she pulled him forward, so that she could hide behind him.

"Aunt Charlotte's gonna kill me!" She announced this to explain both to Cooper why she was using him to block her and to Naomi as her reason for calling her.

Cooper smiled hearing Naomi's voice over the phone, "You're talking to Naomi?"

She nodded, keeping an eye on the doorway able to see Charlotte coming towards them.

"Funny, she's right behind me," he turned to point to the street, then stopped seeing Naomi stepping out of her car, cell to her ear. "Right there," he corrected pointing now to the car behind his.

Shocked at Charlotte's approach, he put a hand up to stop her, blocking the exit with his body.

"Move, Freedman!" She snapped. "She's had this coming for a long time!"

Hearing this and seeing Charlotte, Naomi quickened her pace, running to the girl, then grabbing her by the arm and nearly dragging her to safety and to her car. Without a word she got her into the backseat, slammed the door, and with a quick glance back at the house, she hopped into the driver's side.

Once they were both in the car, Naomi let out a breath.

"Was that a belt your aunt had in her hand?" She asked, unable to believe what she'd just seen. The tires squealed as she backed out of the driveway and drove off.

IMAGINE THERE"S ANOTHER BREAK RIGHT HERE

Cooper used both hands to back Charlotte back into the house.

"What's going on?"

"Nothin'."

He rolled his eyes. "So tell me, is denial and misdirecting anger a thing with your entire family, or just you two?"

She glared at him.

"You have a belt in your hand, Charlotte," he kept his voice low to counter with her emotions, "something happened. Tell me. You said before you'd talk to me, tell me things." He held out his hands to her. "Talk to me?"

She chucked the belt down at his feet where it whipped at his ankles and clanked the buckle end to the floor and sped to her room, slamming the door behind her. Cooper waited a few beats, then walked after her and opened the door.

"Why are you so upset?"

"Same as always!"

"Which would be?" He decided it was time to push her, the way he knew she'd pushed Caroline when she wanted her to talk.

"That god damn kid is pregnant!"

"Do you resent that your family sent her to you?"

"I coulda said no, you know."

He gave a small smile to her, knowing she'd have never done such a thing. For all her fronts and pretenses, she knew that she loved her family, and especially loved Caroline.

"That kid drives me up a wall! She is so pig headed and stubborn! She thinks she can just say whatever she wants to hell with the consequences. It's like she doesn't think. I tell her what to do and she won't do it. Or I help her and she resents me. She thinks she doesn't need anybody. The harder you try to help her the harder she pushes you away."

Cooper stared at her, shaking his head. Charlotte could just as well be describing herself to him, but he knew better than to say this. Not now at least. He sat down on the bed.

She's mad because she can't have what she wants. I still have to force her to get out of bed most days. She just wants to lie in and sleep. I've had to lock up the liquor or it'd all be gone by now. She's angry, she's hurt, I get that- I can't even imagine what hell she has to live in each and every day-"

"But you snapped on her this morning, and just now you were going at her with a belt."

Nothing.

"Addison said she was a brat. Do you agree with her now?"

"That woman was wrong as hell. I stand by everything I said. Luanne is more entitled than anyone I know to be a mean ass hell witch if that's what she wants. Whatever makes her happy. What's she's doing is nothing to what she could be doing. She's a good kid, but it doesn't come naturally to her, like it does to some. She's always been rebellious, never the perfect lady, her eyes say things that make you want to slap her because you know she's thinking something sassy. But that's just how she is. She's like Duke that way, he was always rebellious, fighting against how he was 'supposed to be' or brought up to be. "

"She has rough edges, that probably comes from having to fend for herself at her Mama's, not to mention how the kid's at school treat her. I went to that school I know how the kids there can be."

"She's smart, but she's alienated. I know she doesn't have many friends back home- she's always been a loner. Teacher sent a note home once because the girl would sit in the corner and read the enclyopedias during silent reading. She said, "I'm concerned that Luanne King is not reading socially acceptable books in class. I strongly suggest you talk to her about her reading choices as well as trying to fit in more with the other girls in her class." Fortunately the friends she does have now are smart too. Too smart to care about petty crap.

Seeing Charlotte had calmed down he spoke again. "Charlotte, you need to talk to her about labor."

"The hell I do!" She spat back. Then softer she added, "Not happening."

"Clearly it's bothering you. You can't get over it until you talk about it."

He watched her eyes widen and she stared off into space her face suddenly frozen. Then she snapped out of it and shook her head.

"Can't do that. Not goin' there. Wouldn't help anyway."

"You're going to have to talk to her at some point. Or she's going to want to talk to you, I'm sure she does already. That's why she's hyperventilating. It's got nothing to do with going home- that she can talk about. Anything she can talk about isn't the problem- it's what she's not saying that's making her hyperventilate. You need to be ready to talk to her when she comes to you about it."

"Violet tell you that, or you come around to that conclusion on your own?"

Not taking the bait, he continued, "I'll even get you started. Personally I am scared to death all the time that Caroline is going to go into labor right in front of me, or miscarry or whatever. Terrified. And I sometimes think that you might want me in the room with you, and that scares me. I hated my ob rotation. I don't do well with seeing people in pain."

AND ANOTHER ONE

There was the sound of giggling before the door even opened, which only got louder when it did. She'd forgotten Sam was dropping off Maya and her friend Bea today, Sam was already driving off, as she knew he would be once he saw the girls go in the front door.

Her heart ached when she saw the fear in Caroline's eyes at the sound of the laughter, knowing that it wasn't just Maya. She watched helplessly as the girl quickly tried to scrouge herself against the couch arm, hunkering down as much as possible, and reposition her plate so as to hife as much of her stomach as possible, just as the girls walked in. Whereas before the girl had looked like she was hiding a soccer ball beneath her shirt, now it looked like she'd swallowed a beach ball. It was painful to watch.

Naomi stood up to at least partially block Caroline from view once the girls were on the stairs. Fortunately, the girls rushed straight to and up the stairs.

"Hi Mom!" Maya called out not looking anywhere but toward her destination, followed closely behind by Bea who echoed, "Hi, Mrs. Bennett- I mean, Dr. Bennett!"

"I'll bring you girls up some snacks," she called back to ensure that they both stayed upstairs for the moment.

Turning back to Caroline she saw hurt in her eyes. The moment the girls rushed in carefree and giggling, Caroline had looked happy and eager. Naomi realized then that likely most of all Caroline missed having friends, her friends back home and people her own age here. It'd probably been months since she'd spoken to anyone that wasn't an adult. She didn't know that much about where she and Charlotte King grew up, but something told her that Caroline wasn't calling them, and those girls parents certainly wouldn't allow them to call her, even knowing Caroline's situation. It was probably looked upon as shameful, something best to be ignored and forgotten.

Naomi sat down next to Caroline, wrapping an arm around her, squeezing her tightly, putting her lips to the top of the girl's head. She held her for a long moment, before releasing her ready to bring up a plate of food for the girls as a distraction.

"I should go back now." Caroline's voice was hollow, a whisper.

"What?"

"I appreciate you coming to get me, m'am," she explained, "But I should go back now. I don't want to be a bother to you. I should go back now. I'll call Aunt Charlotte to come fetch me. Thank you for the cookies, ma'am."

Caroline seemed deflated, lacking the strength to do or be anything other than how she'd been trained. So tired that she was falling back on what she knew which included lacing her statements with ma'ams.

Naomi put a hand over Caroline's as she reached for her cell phone. "You'll do no such thing. I didn't come to get you, I was already on my way there. Cooper and I were going to- well, never mind," she shook her head. "You're staying here for tonight."

"But-" she looked up at the stairs.

"Don't worry about them," she smiled. "Just give me a minute."

In seconds she was mounting the stairs with a plate of cookies, a bag of chips, and two sodas.

"Maya, honey can you grab the door?"

The door opened instantly revealing Bea's smiling face. She smiled back.

"Here's your snacks girls, she walked forward purposely placing them in the middle of Maya's bed, so that they would both be encouraged to go forward for the food, rather than back downstairs for something different. As soon as Bea reached for the soda, Naomi looked at her daughter. "Maya, can I see you for a minute?"

She shrugged. "Sure, Mom."

Naomi smiled again at Bea as she stepped out of the room. Maya followed, and Naomi led her down the hall.

"What is it?"

"Caroline's here, Dr. King's niece?"

Maya brightened, and Naomi was genuinely glad to see that response. Nonetheless she knew Caroline needed adult time rather than a girl's night.

"She's going to be staying for tonight. I was hoping that at least for this afternoon if you'd like to go over to Bea's house, maybe even sleep over."

Maya's face brightened further. Bea's house had a pool and a jacuzzi. "Can I?"

"If her mother says it's okay, and if she can come and get you."

"Thanks Mom!" She hugged her and raced back to the bedroom calling as she went, "Lemme ask Bea!"

'NOTHER

Looking at Charlotte in a dead sleep beside him, he wasn't entirely certain sleeping together had been the best idea. Not that he hadn't seen it coming, what with sex being one of her favorite ways to avoid dealing with emotions. But she was exhausted from trying to hold herself together, and he figured that she deserved to get what she wanted, even if what she wanted was the simple escape of sex.

Fine, so it didn't exactly kill him either. And he was glad to be able to do something to make her happy. They'd talked only for so long, before she'd reached her talk threshold.

He sighed, reminding himself to call Violet and let her know he'd be staying over at Charlotte's. Naomi had left a message already saying the kid was staying the night. It was good. Sometimes even the people you love the most can make you want to kill them if you never have time away. This was good, he considered and made another mental note to ask Sam to talk to Charlotte.

It hadn't occurred to him until the middle of their conversation that he could only help so much. He realized that she needed someone who could relate to what she was going through. He thought about that for a long time before he realized that person was Sam.

LAST BREAK

After dinner, and after Caroline had become so aggitated that the baby was kicking and dragged her fingers through her hair hard enough to pull chunks of it out, Naomi decided it was time to talk. She'd put the girl to bed, then sat there with her fidgeting uncomfortably probably currently wishing to be anywhere but there. She wasn't going to wait for her to start hyperventilating.

"Is there anything you want to talk about? Anything you want to ask me?"

A vehement shake of the head was her answer.

"I think we need to talk about what's been bothering you."

The girl looked panicked, but shook her head again. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Now we can play this game all evening or we can get it over with."

She watched Caroline''s little nose wrinkle in disgust and she swallowed, her mouth curled in disgust as well. She looked away.

"Alright then, I'll start."

Caroline moaned in fear and abruptly buried herself beneath the covers.

Naomi spoke on, as though Caroline were still sitting up. "I think you're worried about labor."

Caroline made a much more vocal groan of disgust, the sort usually accompanied immediately by exclamations of yuck! Or ugh!, but the girl said nothing. She squirmed, and even beneath the covers, Naomi could see her ribcage rising and falling rapidly.

"Now calm down," she answered Caroline's silent argument, "we're just going to talk. I think you need to talk about this."

An angry growl of disagreement was her only answer.

"Tell me, what do you know already about labor?"

"Gross," Caroline hissed softly, but not so softly that Naomi missed it.

"I need more explanation than that. Come on, out with it. and I can sit here all night."

"I read about it in books," she finally answered. "A lot to times they talk about that."

Naomi was alarmed. "Addison's medical books again?"

"No, ma'am," she answered.

"What books did you read? What did they say?"

"I was reading A Tree Grows in Brooklyn, and it said it was like being boiled alive in hot oil, but no one will ever just let you die. It's like torture. There was this one book at school that said this lady tore most of the fingernails out of her hands- not broke them, but tore them straight out so she had no nails at all, just bloody mess, from trying to grip the bed so hard."

Naomi could hear her gasping for breath and was ready to speak up but the girl continued rapidly,

"And on tv people are always screaming their heads off."

Naomi sighed. She'd wondered for a while just what to say to the girl about this, and so she was surprised at just how easily an answer popped up.

"Ever read anything about girls getting their periods for the first time?" She asked.

"Eew, gross," Caroline whispered, disgusted yet again.

"Well?"

"Not on purpose," she answered. "If it's a part of the story then yeah."

"Seen stuff about it on tv?"

"Yeah."

"And how do they portray all that? How do the girls feel about it?"

"Stupid usually," the acerbic tone was back to Caroline's voice and Naomi took that as a good sign. Caroline pulled the covers off then, and Naomi knew she was right.

Caroline rolled her eyes and continued, "They're all worried that they won't get it. Or they really want to." She rolled her eyes again. "Stupid."

"That's not how you felt about it, ever?"

Caroline looked at her as if she were insane.

"No way!" She answered. "I had better things to think about, plus I knew better than to look forward to it. I was smart enough to hope to not get it. I always knew to think of it as a hellish curse," she added, "which is had turned out to be," she finished, glaring down at her stomach.

Naomi winced. Oops. Why, why didn't I see that coming?

"Sorry," she murmered. She took a breath and tried again.

"Okay, then how is the actual event of menstruation discribed then?"

"Well, when people actually talk about it realistically, it's all about how much it sucks. Or you hear stupid stories about people who can't get out of bed they're in so much pain, or they bleed through the bed or something. Or are always screaming at people and have to eat chocolate all day."

Naomi laughed. "That's realistic?"

She shrugged.

"So, when you got your period was it that bad? Were you in so much pain you couldn't stand up? Did you start screaming obscenities at people?"

She laughed. "No. But I only had my period like, a couple of times, then it just stopped. Maybe I just didn't get enough practice."

Naomi squeezed her shoulder. "My point is that sometimes what you hear and see and read isn't all it's cracked up to be. For example, I've delivered tons of babies, and I don't know of a single woman who's ripped her fingernails out!"

Caroline sighed, then looked at Naomi half in hope, half in doubt. "So.....it's not that bad?"

"It's different for everyone."

She looked at her like she was lying, then looked away, drawing her knees up close.

"I'm scared. I don't wanna do it. I'm really, really scared."

Okay wake up and review now! Don't worry I'll come back in tomorrow and fix all the errors I know are here. I gotta get to bed though. Wanted to post this anyway.


	53. Chapter 53

Okay, hope you like this one. This was NOT at all what I had in mind, it just kinda happened because I wanted more Dell. I love Dell. Lol.

Neither Charlotte nor Caroline knew how the other spent their night, nor cared. Caroline didn't know Charlotte had awoken crying, and Charlotte didn't know Caroline had cried herself to sleep, each in the arms of someone else.

Charlotte was at St. Ambrose reading over and cursing at supply requests, while Caroline was sitting in Oceanside Wellness' waiting room, holding Betsy in her lap. Not having much lap left, the girl sat on Caroline's knees bouncing and swaying from side to side as she played with a loud click-klack toy.

Pete shook his head, glancing at Dell in his office with a patient, then back at the two girls.

"This isn't going to end well."

Cooper shrugged, disagreeing, yet unable to take his eyes from them. It was something like a car wreck.

"You know this isn't going to end well."

"Define end well."

"No one crying, dead or bleeding- or yelling or fighting," he added.

"They'll be fine."

"She's mentally unstable. I wouldn't let her babysit my kid."

"She's not mentally unstable. She's tweleve, most girls start babysitting at that age."

He shook his head again. "I don't know what Dell was thinking. Fifty bucks says this doesn't end well."

"I'll take that action," Cooper smiled. "Fifty bucks says nothing bad happens and they're both fine."

Pete laughed. "You know kids Cooper, I can't believe you're betting in favor of this ending well."

"It will."

He shook his head again, "Wait. Just you wait," he warned. He looked down the hall to Sam's office, noting it was closed.

"Hey, where's Sam? He'd want in on this."

Cooper shrugged, ready with a lie. "I dunno."

........................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Charlotte."

Charlotte looked up in shock at the stupidity of anyone coming into her office without even knocking. She was further surprised by who was standing there.

"What are you doing here? What, did she kill someone? Burn down your building?"

Sam smiled and sat down as if she'd just offered him a chair. "Things are just fine. Or, they were when I left. She's baby sitting Dell's daughter."

Charlotte set her pen down and looked at Sam with raised eyebrows. Then she smiled. Sam found the smile to be unsettling, though he couldn't quite place the reason why.

"Sam, I have a busy day here. I'm the Chief of staff of this hospital. I don't just get to lounge around twiddling my thumbs like the folks at your practice are so accustomed to. Why are you here?"

He shrugged amiably. "I just thought you'd like to talk."

"Like to talk? What is this, the Twilight Zone?" She scoffed. "Talk about what?"

He momentarily found himself at a lack for words. Charlotte did that to people, he knew. He was certain it was intentional. Her comment about his book sprang to mind.

"For one thing, I know what it's like to worry about seeing someone you love in pain. To know there's really not a thing you can do."

She sighed loudly, Sam was certain exaggerating her irritation. "Oh Lord," she hissed shaking her head. She sighed again looking heavenward at this hopless case.

Sam held his smile in check. It was interesting to see her so uncomfortable, yet trying to behave as though she were merely annoyed instead.

"Being in the same room with Naomi when she was having Maya was certainly not my idea of a good time."

She pursed her lips and looked out the window before pointedly checking her watch.

"I was terrified of seeing her in pain, knowing that I'd have to be the strong person in the room, her support. But I felt like I needed someone to support me. I would have payed someone to take my place. The very idea of it all terrified me, I couldn't imagine how much worse it would feel when it actually happened."

He saw her shudder. Then she swallowed and curtly replied, "That's a lovely anecdote, happily ever after I'm sure. Thanks for sharing. Hope I don't offend you, if I get back to work now?"

He coughed.

"Actually it was hell, thanks for asking. You've delivered tons of babies, you know there's nothing nice or rosy about it-until it's all over. In the meantime it's pure hell."

She glared at him, exasperated.

"Is there a point to this?"

He shrugged. "I just thought, I mean I assume you'd naturally be reticent about Caroline's labor and all of that. Not looking forward to it, that is."

Now she just looked at him in disgust. "Why the hell would I look forward to it? Did you get a labatomy or something? What in god's name is wrong with you?"

He tugged at his tie, trying to losen it. "Bad choice of words. It's just...anyone would understand, I would understand if you were scared. The idea of that little girl in some room screaming makes me sick."

Charlotte squirmed in her chair and looked down and away from him.

"That makes two of us."

.............................................................................................................................

"Excuse me,"

Caroline looked up in shock when she realized the woman was talking to her. She was holding a book and Betsy on her lap, reading to her quietly. She stopped reading, but Betsy continued to flip through the pages.

The stranger smiled at her, and Caroline wondered where her mace was. If things got ugly, she wasn't just gonna take it like the last time. One nasty comment and the woman would be on the ground. At least Betsy was between them, but that could prove to be a problem.

"Yes?" She asked finally.

"I realize you're watching your sister, but could you hold my daughter for a minute? I have an appointment with Dr. Freedman, or she does, but I have got to run to the bathroom," she motioned to the restroom with jerk of her head. "can you just watch her for a minute?"

Caroline's mouth was open in shock, but apparently her body had a mind of it's own, as her arms reached for the baby. She found herself smiling like an idiot and saying, "Sure,no problem," and meaning it. She jiggled her knee to make Betsy hop off as the woman made her way to the bathroom.

"Ooh," Betsy cooed, "Can I hold her?"

Caroline glared at her, holding the baby tighter. "No," she answered possesively.

Betsy moved to pet the baby's head as Caroline insisted, "Don't touch the head. Just the hands and feet."

Caroline smiled kissing the baby's head and playing with her fingers.

"But you get to touch the baby!" Betsy objected.

"That's cuz I'm a grown-up," she hissed. "Now hush or you'll make it cry."

............................................................................................................................................................................

Pete did a double take then made a bee-line for Cooper's office.

"You might wanna get out here. Now she's messing with one of your patients. See how stable you feel she is now!"

Admittedly concerned, Cooper followed Pete back to the corner of the desk where they could watch without being seen.

"That fifty dollars is mine," he insisted. "Might as well hand it over now. The kid who hates that baby inside her is holding one- oh come on, if something'll make her snap, that will."

Naomi walked by oohing and ahhing as she saw Cooper's new patient.

"Oh isn't she sweet?" She squealed, bending down and taking one of the baby's hands in her fingers. "Oh, yes you are! You are a sweet little girl! Oh look at you! Yes, yes you are!"

Caroline held the baby closer to her body, clearly saying you do not get to hold the baby.

Intent on other business, and seeing enough babies every day to not get too engrossed, Naomi walked away. Cooper became concerned. Now there was no direct adult supervision. What if she dropped the baby?

"Someone getting worried now?" Pete teased.

"I wanna hold the baby!" Betsy insisted.

"You can't hold the baby," she answered, "you'll break it." With a smile she turned her attention back to the baby, laughing as the little girl batted her arms around. Caroline lifted her so that she was facing her, holding her under her arms and still supporting the head. At the deft motion that said she had done this before Cooper grinned at Pete saying his "I told you so" silently. Pete rolled his eyes.

"Oh my god!"

The mother of Cooper's patient drew their attention only when she came rushing up and snatched her child from Caroline.

"Clearly someone should have given you a baby to take care of before now! Long before now! Then maybe you wouldn't have ended up like that," she nodded at Caroline's stomach while re-wrapping her baby, and holding her closely. "You must be one of Dr. Montgomery's patients," she shook her head in disgust. "I didn't know they took those Free Clinic patients here." She made a sound of disgust and walked away to Cooper's exam room.

Shocked by the woman's words to Caroline, yet seeing that he had to go and 'play doctor' to this woman and her child, he looked helplessly at Pete.

"I haveta-" he motioned to the exam room and began walking there.

Pete waved the concern away with his hand. "Don't worry about it." He was ashamed of his bet now, but stayed to watch the after-math and admittedly help if needed. He had a half hour until his next patient, after all.

Caroline's eyes were wide and lined with tears.

"Was that lady mad at you?" Betsy asked.

She nodded.

Betsy climbed up into the chair beside her. "Did she hurt your feelings?" She asked mothering and upset.

Caroline nodded again, vigorously.

Betsy grabbed Caroline's head with her hand, pulled it to her and kissed it.

"Now do you feel better?"

..................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Who's ready for lunch?"

"Me!" Betsy sang out, waving a wand from the toy box in the air.

Caroline sighed with relief as Betsy ran over to Dell, hugged him, then grabbed his hand, ready to go.

"Having fun with Caroline?" He asked, smiling at her, but also looking for any small sign of difficulty.

"Yes!" She answered readily. "I hope there's no school tomorrow, too! She let me braid her hair and showed me how to tie people's shoe laces in knots so they can't walk!"

Dell grinned at the harmless antics, examining Caroline hair, which was more knotted than braided.

"Aren't you coming?"

She was going to say no, but glancing back and forth between him and Betsy she found herself nodding.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................

When they returned from lunch, after getting stares the whole way, Caroline headed straight for Violet's office.

"I'm concerned about something."

"And what would that be?"

"I'm concerned that Dell would do the same thing to Betsy that my dad did to me."

Violet gagged and fought against the urge to vomit.

Caroline waited for a verbal response, not upset in her thought in the least.

"I'm happy that you feel comfortable enough to voice your concerns." Disturbing though they may be.

"However, I really don't feel, I don't believe- Dell would never do that," Violet answered finally.

"How do you know?"

"I just know. He wouldn't do that."

"But you can't know. Stuff like that always happens. School teachers priests, and what's the first thing people say? I never thought they'd do that. So Dell could do that."

She was touched and sickened at the same time by the girl's protective concern of Betsy.

She also knew that Caroline would not let this concern drop unless she did something about it. "You know that thing all intuition we talked about before?"

"Yeah."

"You're a good judge of people, tell me, do you feel like Dell is the sort of person who would do that? Does he make you uneasy?"

She considered that for a moment. "No," she answered.

"But it could happen," she insisted again.

"Theoretically anything's possible. So, yes it could happen. But I'd guess that it's as likely as Madonna turning into June Cleaver, getting struck by lightning and the planet Mars exploding all at the same time."

Caroline pursed her lips in thought. Then she sighed. "I don't think planets can explode. Stars can explode, but not planets." She walked away Violet hearing, "Planets are not stars,"

She came back a moment later adding, "And I still don't like Pete, I mean, Dr. Wilder."

"Really?" Violet didn't bother to hide her smile.

"He's dark inside. He's got a lot of unhappy buried inside him. Maybe he needs to go to church," she mused. "He doesn't try to keep people away like Aunt Charlotte does, he's unhappy in a whole other way. It's creepy. There's something wrong with him."

If only she knew how right she was, Violet mused. "So you think he's going to rape people?"

"No," she answered, "I just think he's unhappy."

She backed out of the door and walked away again.

................................................................................................................................................................................................................

With another patient in an exam room, Betsy and Caroline sat in Dell's office. Caroline sat. Betsy decided to stand so she could pepper her with questions about being a grown-up before moving on to other topics.

"You have a baby in there," she decided, pointing to her stomach. "I didn't believe you when you said you were fat. And my daddy said not to talk to you about it,but I don't see why not. My daddy gives people babies, it's what he does," she smiled proudly, "so I know you have a baby in there. He said something bad happened to you, but having a baby isn't bad."

She looked confused. "So....."

She took small steps up to Caroline, made a fist and used it to knock against Caroline's stomach as though it were a door.

"Helloooo in there!" Betsy called.

She then put her ear to her stomach, Caroline gasped at the sudden movement as Betsy squealed.

"I knew it!"

Caroline just stared in open mouthed shock.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................

"You're just going to stand there?"

"Yup."

"Me, too."

Naomi smiled at her.

"How long before she pushes Betsy to the floor?"

"Hard to say."

"She doesn't look happy about it."

"Oh you're right about that, she looks decidely unhappy about it."

Addison laughed loudly. "And poor Betsy is completely oblivious."

"What's going on?" Sam was loosening his tie, done for the day.

Naomi nodded in Caroline's direction. "Betsy found a new toy."

Sam stared in shock as Betsy sitting on Caroline's knees, put a stethoscope to Caroline's stomach.

He looked wide eyed at the women. "What else has she been doing?"

"Putting her mouth on Caroline's stomach and talking to the baby, playing something that looked like tag with her stomach, petting it like a dog..."

Addison burst out laughing again.

How long has this been going on?"

Addison shrugged, leaning lazily against the front desk. "I'd say at least the last fifteen minutes."

Sam shook his head.

"Thanks, Dell!"

They all looked down the hall, then tried to look busy as the last patient of the day, Dell's patient, left the practice.

Once she was gone Sam took it upon himself to hurry over to the exam room. Without knocking he opened the door.

"Dell, you need to get out here and get your child."

Dell looked up from the exam bed he'd just finished adjusting. "What's wrong?"

"Trust me, just come get your child."

Dell walked up to see Caroline sitting in the chair facing the door, looking pissed. She looked like an irritated mother cat who was just barely putting up with being climbed on by her kittens. Pissed, irritated, with nothing she could really do about it. Caroline was sitting stock still, her mouth puckered up, focusing her angry gaze outward, simply ticking angry seconds away until this was over.

Dell looked back at the group. "And you let her do this? She can see you! She's staring right at us!"

Naomi shrugged. "It's kinda funny."

"You were laughing about it?"

"No!" Naomi objected.

Addison raised her hand. "I was."

Dell rolled his eyes, then walked up and opened the office door.

"Allright Betsy, play time is over now, time to go home. Thank Caroline for watching you."

"Aw, can't I stay and play? I wanna keep playing with Caroline!"

Addison snorted with laughter.

"No," Dell answered her. "It's time to go."

Reluctnantly Betsy climbed down from Caroline's lap, put the stethoscope back on the desk, thanked Caroline obediently and walked out.

"I thought I told you not to bother her," Dell hissed once the door was closed.

"I wasn't!" She insisted. "We had fun."

When Betsy was pushing the elevator button, Dell hurried back to his office where Caroline was still seated, in shock apparently.

"I am so, so sorry! Thank you for not killing her." He gave her an apologetic look and a wobbly grin before rushing back just as the elevator doors slid open.

Charlotte walked out of the elevator as the two stepped in.

"Kid!" She hollered as the doors closed

Caroline walked out of the office, eager to leave.

"Have fun babysitting?"

"Children are evil," Caroline told her. "It's been a long day."

Charlotte nodded readily although she didn't know what specifically Caroline was referring to- not that it mattered.

"I agree," she answered.

Okay...what did you think???


	54. Chapter 54

I'd really love to know why has such a huge problem with line breaks. It deletes them after I upload here, so I have to re-do them, and in an untraditional way or they won't stick. Grrr. Have I said how much I love you guys for sticking around? I crack up when I see how long this story has gotten. And to think, it was only supposed to be 36 chapters max. But more on that later. On with the story.

She hung up the phone not exactly irritated, not surprised, but not happy either. It was just like Duke to rush headlong into a situation before knowing the full story. Good thing Landry had gotten to him before Caroline did. That girl could twist Duke around her pinky finger five ways to Sunday. If Caroline'd had her way, Duke would be at her office door, not simply in her cell phone.

Landry was the man that the girls, all of them respected, but Duke he was the one they loved. He was more like a big brother to the lot than anything else. Loved showering them with gifts, and going behind Landry's back and allowing anything under the sun, especially if Landry'd forbidden it. Teaching all his girls to shoot guns,He loved to make Landry mad, just like when they were boys.

He'd been her tagging along little brother, a nuisance, but she'd loved him. Could talk him into anything, there was many a time he was her partner in crime as well as her scape was usually above reproach, Caroline was never home, so she and Duke were the ones singled out for getting in trouble. No matter that they truly deserved it.

Big Daddy had often announced before sending her to her mother for a whipping, she was a 'consternation as to how a girl could get in so much trouble.' He'd never said so, but she always felt that Big Daddy loved her all the more for her rough and tumble ways, truly she was just a dressed up southern tomboy.

She closed her eyes remembering home on those hot sticky summer days.

Landry was Big Daddy's favorite son, his pride and joy that's for sure. For as long as she could remember, which was quite a ways back, Landry had always wanted to be, "just like Daddy", and to please him. And he succeeded. Charlotte couldn't count the number of times during cocktail parties she'd heard a laughing man or crooning woman's voice say, "Landry's like his Daddy, for sure. Gonna make your Daddy proud some day, huh son?"

Landry would be adroightly talking about horses and horse racing or how the crops were doing in the area, the economy, money- anything man was welcomed into the 'men's parlor' with Big Daddy at first like a cute immitative monkey, later because he seemed to belong and fit in there like the woodwork.

Charlotte was only around for 'a dash of charm' as her father'd put it, and to bring the men's drinks because as Big Daddy'd said, it was cute. He'd say in the presence of his friends that she was his bit of 'gentility' and give her a tweek on the nose and a wink, knowing that while she was dressed up like a precious little girl, that she'd most likely been outside playing with the dogs or climbing trees before the sun set, and that she'd give anything to ditch her itchy starched dress for a pair of overalls or cut off shorts.

She didn't live in a time or a place where you said what you wanted. You did what you were told. She was no taller than his desk when she'd carried in the men's drinks, getting a pinch on the cheek, a slap on the bottom, a nickle, or what the men thought was hilarious a smoke of a cigar, a taste of brandy or a chew of tobacco. Charlotte always knew she could refuse these things, but she always wanted to make Big Daddy happy, and when she could make him or his friends laugh she was proud. But as she got older she vowed that someday she'd actually have accomplishments that they couldn't laugh at. Someday she'd be respected in their eyes.

Her thoughts trailed back to Duke. Big Daddy had always liken his boys to horses. Landry was the dependable, reliable work horse. A work horse knew his place and was content in it. Never wanted anything more than it had, was willing to do a hard day's work and be satified with that.

And Big Daddy was right. That fit Landry to a tee. The way of the wealthy Southern gentlemen was to Landry like a sip of lemonade on a hot day, it was natural, comfortable, something wanted and not fought against. Duke however, was more like a willful thoroughbred. They fought being owned, being told what to do, they had to be beaten into submission, but they never truly submitted. In truth Duke hated the life he was brought up and expected to lead, he fought against it in every way. And while Big Daddy used to rebuke him sharply for his missteps, he eventually stopped and let his youngest child have his way.

Once, when she'd finished medical school, while Duke was in the middle of his wild college years nearly having been thrown out and saved by Big Daddy alone, she'd asked about him. She'd actually become concerned that his reckless lifestyle would lead to some bad ends.

Big Daddy's shaken his head and patted her hand, as though once again she were a foolish child.

"Sometimes you just gotta let a horse run," he'd told her. "Try to hold them back too long and they fight the bit, you gotta give them their head, let them run if they've a mind to. Even a horse has sense, it might run wild, even run off, but in the end it comes back. You just gotta let him run. Let him have his wild streak. "

"Your Duke was never like Landry."

"Your Duke" was a reference to a childhood moniker she'd given Duke. Having been the youngest till he came along, Charlotte eventually came to accept Duke in her life as though he were one of the family pets. So instead of being her brother Duke, he was 'her Duke' or 'my Duke'. If she wanted someone to pull her around in the wagon, Duke would do it. All she'd have to say was, "Come 'ere, Duke!" And Duke would come like an obedient puppy.

" They're both fine,"Big Daddy'd continued, "smart boys, but different as a hound and a fox. Different sides of the same coin. Don't you worry your head about that boy, Charlotte," he'd assured her, "he's running now, but trust me someone's still got a hold of the reins. He'll come to no bad ends."

She blinked then, opening her eyes, not entirely certain if she'd just been lost in thought or actually fallen asleep. She gave herself a little shake, stood up and decided it was time to patrol the hospital. She was stepping out of her office when she saw Addison walking down the hall.

"Montgomery!" She called out.

She saw Addison stop, then obediently turn around.

"Don't act like you're in a hurry, you're not wearing any scrubs and I know you're not doing any surgeries here today."

"Well good morning to you too, Charlotte."

She gave a curt nod in response.

"I wanna talk to you about something." She motioned to her office.

"What can I do for you, Charlotte?"

Charlotte King seemed to be either uncomfortable, at a loss for words, or both. Finally, with pursed lips she managed to ask, "Did you see anything in Luanne's initial pelvic to indicate problems in delivery?"

Addison was surprised.

"Other than the fact that the girl's hips are too under-developed to accommodate the delivery of a full term baby?"

Charlotte stared at her, one eyebrow up, irritated.

"You could look at the file yourself, you know."

"I'm asking you."

Addison sighed, knowing that Charlotte knew almost nothing about the results of the exam.

"Yes," she answered slowly, " I did see things to give me cause for concern."

Charlotte just stared at her impatiently.

"There were still visible signs of trauma apparent. Fading bruises, she had 2nd degree tears in both her vagina and her anus, tears that should have been stitched closed but weren't," she took a breath chancing to say what she thought, " as she should have been taken to a doctor, but wasn't."

Charlotte looked away then at her defiantly.

"There was a sizeable mass of scar tissue which would have been a big concern for delivery, thankfully I was able to remove all of it. I do think it would be wise to perform another pelvic just to see-"

"No."

"Charlotte, she needs prenatal exams, if not for the baby's sake then for hers. If-"

"No. It's a little late for that now, anyway. And no."

"I performed a pelvic on her last week," Charlotte continued, "There was no scar tissue- she's fine."

"Yes, Cooper told me. A hasty pelvic exam in the dark, that was basically to check for internal bleeding."

"She's fine."

"If you think she's fine, then why did you call me in here to ask about the results of the exam?"

Charlotte looked visibly flustered. She grabbed a random clipboard that she had no use for then motioned to the door.

"You can go, Dr. Montgomery."

Addison smiled, but couldn't keep the laughter from her eyes.

"You're welcome. Dr. King."

..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"You know what? I think I've decided something."

She smiled at Cooper as he stepped into her office at Pacific Wellcare.

"Oh?"

He'd not told her what his patient's mother had said to Caroline the day before, but he was sure Caroline had. He was about to comment on it when Charlotte continued quickly,

"Yeah. I think I'm gonna tell Addison to do a C-section on Luanne."

He brightened. "Good idea." He tried to sound impressed instead of aggrivated that she hadn't come to this conclusion sooner.

"I mean, let's be serious, that baby gets any bigger, there's no way she can deliver on her own. I'd say by the time she gets to eight months," she shook her head thinking how that seemed like eons of time, "that baby is gonna be close to over-done."

"Char?" He asked hesitently, knowing how she'd receive his question, but needing to ask anyway.

"What?"

"You might want to ask her first, if she'd be willing to do the c-section. Does she even know you wanted her to deliver the baby in the first place?"

Charlotte shrugged then waved the question away. "Of course! Who else would I have do it?"

"Does she know?"

"Of couse she does. It's obvious."

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................

They'd had sex. In her office. Cooper wasn't sure if it was because her mood had improved, or because it hadn't. But she'd initiated it, and he was happy to oblige. However, it did make him a half hour later in returning downstairs than he'd originally planned.

Happy to see Addison was still at work in her office, he knocked on the door lightly, then stepped inside.

"Hey, Addison?"

"Yes?" She smiled at him from the computer screen she'd been looking at.

"Did you know that Charlotte was planning on having you deliver Caroline's baby?"

"No, I didn't. She's certainly not said anything about it to me."

"And that she wants Caroline to deliver here, at our practice?"

"Negative." She jabbed at some keys then closed her laptop. "Does anyone besides you know Charlotte's wishes on this?"

Cooper stepped into her office sheepishly, replying apologetically,

"I kind of doubt it."

"I figured."

"Did I mention that Charlotte is now thinking that a C-section is the way to go? Of course it is major surgery so she'd rather Caroline not need that at all, but she's considering that if Caroline goes anywhere close to full term, that might be the road that needs to be taken."

Addison smiled, remembering her morning conversation with Charlotte. It was cute that Charlotte was trying to pass it off as her idea.

"You didn't, but I'd say that's a good choice. We can get that scheduled. She definitely wouldn't be able to accommodate a vaginal delivery if the baby is full term, not without risking injury."

Dell cleared his throat and gave a smile as they finally saw him in the doorway.

"Hate to inerupt, but since I am, maybe it's not Charlotte's wishes anyone should be asking about. Has anyone bothered at ask Caroline what she wants?"

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................

At the close of the business day, Cooper relayed this pertinent fact to Charlotte. Caroline had spent all day at his practice supposedly helping Dell Naomi or Sam with anything they could come up with. Naomi had deduced that the girl wanted to have things to do, wanted to feel useful. It seemed to ring true, Caroline had been thoroughly pleasant all day. Now at the day's end, she'd be coming down any minute to do her ultrasound therapy, so Cooper had to make this quick.

"What she wants?" Charlotte threw her keys into her purse and looked at him as if he were nuts. "Is he out of his mind? She doesn't know a thing about it! He got no right to say what she should or shouldn't do. We're the ones that know about this stuff, I am the adult in her life it's my job to protect her- that's what I'm doing!"

"Can you imagine? Throwing words at her like epidural, c-section, episiotomy, hell if you tell her what that stuff means or why she'd need it? She'll get hysterical. I know my niece, Cooper. No one, no one talks to her about this. I talk to her about it."

"But you're not going to." It was the truth. He knew it and she knew it.

"Glad you get my point."

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Caroline came upstairs shortly after finishing her treatment, she wordlessly sat down next to Cooper, who was sitting next to Sam who was sitting there for no reason she could think of, since their practice was closed. Cooper, she knew was sitting waiting for Charlotte.

"So," Sam looked her her, "being back home with your aunt now, has your act Charlotte whupped you yet? Does she do that retroactive whuppin' thing? Cuz my Grandmama used to do that. She'd say it was for the day before because a neighbor just now told her what she'd seen me do. Or, she kind of 'pay it forward'. This ain't for anything in particular, but I do know you've gotten away with some things you knew were wrong, and I know you'll do something stupid real soon, so this is for that."

Cooper laughed aloud. "Seriously? She'd say that?"

"You bet your butt she did."

"And she'd spank you just because she thought you would be bad?"

He laughed again. "My grandmama knew me. I wasn't a big trouble maker with other kids but I did like to mess with things. I once combined some things from under the sink....I can't remember what they were, but I do rememember it made the house smell for a week after. And my gran didn't spank me, she whupped me."

"Spanking," Cooper repeated.

Caroline shook her head at his ignorance. "HE said whuppin'. That's what he means."

"Isn't it the same thing?"

Both Caroline and Sam laughed at that.

Caroline grabbed Cooper's arm, and looked at him seriously. "Let me explain some things to you."

"You know how in the Forrest Gump movie that Bubba guy is telling Forrest how many ways there are to cook shrimp? Well, it's like that with getting your butt beat back home. Here all I've heard people say is you'll get spanked. I guess that's a Northern thing? That's downright boring. We got a million different ways to say you need to be put in your place. And you will be."

The elevator dinged, and Charlotte walked up, choosing to stand behind Cooper and wait rather than sit.

"Yeah," Sam cut in, "but you need to be clear as to what you're talking about. You have your spankings and you have your whippings or whuppins."

"Yeah."

"There's a difference."

"Of course there is." Caroline shook her head, figuring poor Cooper was hopeless.

"You ever been spanked?" He asked her.

"Tons of times." Charlotte answered for her.

Cooper turned his head and looked at Charlotte in shock.

"You've spanked her?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "IT's not just an idle threat."

"Yeah," Caroline chimed in, "sometimes she actually does it. Back home. You can't just threaten someone if you're in public, you have to do it. It's expected. She beat me with her shoe one time. But here you'd get arrested."

Cooper looked at her in shock.

"It's like I don't even know you anymore!" He teased.

Charlotte laughed. "Oh please, that's a lie. Like it surprises you that I'd beat a kid's ass? Come on."

"It wouldn't surprise me to see her beating a grown person's ass," Sam added laughing.

She nodded to him appreciatively. "See? He gets it. But back to the issue-she was grabbin' things with her stinky candy fingers in the store after I told her not to!"

"Who gave her the candy?" Sam laughed.

"I told her not to!" She repeated as if that was all the justification needed.

"What about when people say they're gonna get a whuppin?" Cooper asked his question to Caroline again. "Is that the same as spanking?"

"No," Caroline resumed their educational diaglouge. "Sometimes. It's how some people say whippin'."

Cooper looked concerned. "You don't mean with an actual whip do you? Like, as in Roots?"

As the mental image of Kunta Kinte flashed through Charlotte's mind she burst out laughing hysterically and pitched over onto the floor. She laughed a while longer then sobered.

"Nobody would whip you with a root," she made a face that said he was stupid, "a root's not strong enough. A switch, maybe." Caroline answered missing his reference entirely.

"Yes with a whip," Charlotte provided once she'd caught her breath.

"An actual whip?"

"Or a belt," Caroline provided. "Grandaddy used to tear Uncle Duke and Landry up with his belts. If they were in public, depending on where, and they weren't minding him, Uncle Duke said Grandaddy'd whip off his belt and wail on their asses right then and there, no matter who was watching."

"Language, Luanne. " She pursed her lips and glared at Caroline. "And yes she's been beat with a belt. Big Daddy let her have it once, after he caught her walking on top of Grandmomma's piano. Can you imagine? You know how old that thing is?" She shook her head. "He beat her ass good, figuring it hadn't been the first time she'd done it, but it sure as hell was gonna be the last."

Caroline glowered, pouting, not liking her errors to be pointed out.

"What about the whips you were talking about? You all didn't get hit with those did you?"

Caroline snorted. "He said you all!"

Seeing her aunt's face redden, Caroline gleefully pounced on the chance to turn the embarrassment tables. "Oh she got her butt beat on a regular basis. Grandmomma would beat her like a red-headed step child if she stepped outta line- Uncle Landry says. Belt, shoe, hair brush, electric cord, whatever. Uncle Landry says you could keep time by how often Aunt Charlotte got beat- that's how often she got her butt whupped.

She had a riding crop she used," she continued glibly, " kept in the house special just for whuppin's. Momma says she beat the girls with it, and that only women should met out punishment on girls, cuz they know how girls can be and won't let nothin' slide. Plus, she didn't think it was proper for a man to pull up a girl's skirt to tan her hide."

"You leave Charlotte to me," Charlotte hissed the angry quote so softly, Cooper knew he was the only one who heard it.

"A whip?" Sam asked. "An actual physical whip?"

Charlotte shrugged acting like it didn't bother her. "Horse riding crop." Her words were clipped, a clear indication that she didn't want to talk about it and wanted the entire subject dropped.

"A whip," Sam clarified.

She shrugged.

Cooper, out of embarrassment for her and some on his part looked away, realizing just what those scars were he'd often had the chance to see. Clearly her mother knew to beat her where the general public wouldn't see.

Then, enjoying being the center of attention without being in trouble for something, Caroline decided to keep talking and have her say on another matter. Without realizing it, and without intent to embarrass or be rude, Caroline pointed out the most pointedly correct description of mother King Cooper'd ever heard.

"She couldn't love anyone good, but she sure could beat 'em good. Especially when she was drunk."

Quick as lightning, in a reaction so fast Cooper was sure she didn't even realize it, Charlotte slapped Caroline across the face, hard.

"Don't you talk about your Grandmomma that way! I'll send you back home so quick it'll make your head spin! Let your Uncle Landry deal with you, then!" She snapped.

Cooper wasn't sure what upset her more, the fact that Caroline had bad-mouthed her own family in public, or the fact that it was true.


	55. Chapter 55

I just think this is cute. Can't wait to do the next chapter cuz it's cute too. And yes for those of you that have noticed, just about any time I am hungry, Caroline says she's hungry, or they're eating, and Caroline eats whatever I'm in the mood to eat, because I'm her writer!

Edit apparently the site was doing some updating at the moment I uploaded this. Hopefully the weird symbols and errors are gone now.

Caroline sat glaring at the wall, but Cooper knew it was only because she was trying not to cry.

Crying would be bad enough, but to cry in front of him, some Jew that was in an adulterous out of wedlock relationship with her aunt? No, just no. He smiled and laughed to himself at the thought.

"Your aunt will be back soon, she just had to run to the store." He knew it was a lie, and she knew it.

"She only dropped me off at home because it's illegal to ditch me on the side of the road."

Caroline was right. Charlotte was furious over the slip Caroline made. She'd practically dragged Caroline out of the practice, and what with all the talk about corporal punishement, Cooper was surprised she didn't met out some of her own once reaching home.

"Why is she so mad about what I said?"

It was plain to be seen that Caroline's comment had been a thoughtless slip. A foot in mouth mistake that anyone could make. She hadn't meant to be malicious or even disrespectful.

"Well, it might be that you were talking about her family- and your aunt is a very private person."

"And?"

"Or it could be that what you said hurt her." He tried to be as gentle as possible, knowing at the girl was already truly upset.

"But it's true. What I said is true!"

"It might be a truth that she doesn't want to hear, a truth that hurts her."

"Oh." Caroline seemed to deflate then, staring at the floor in shame.

"I didn't mean to upset her," she mumbled this clearly embarrassed about making yet another mistake.

He smiled gently at her. "I know you didn't. But maybe you should apologize when she gets home."

"She was too mad to even let me talk to her before. I tried to apologize even though I didn't know what I said wrong, but she wouldn't even let me talk."

He nodded. Charlotte's face had turned red she was so upset.

"Just apologize when she gets home, or whenever she's cooled off."

A few hours later, Charlotte still hadn't returned, and Caroline had put herself to bed. However it wasn't long after that Cooper was startled by the sound of her muffled crying.

Worried he hurried to her room. It wasn't a cry of pain, he knew that well enough, so he didn't bother to switch on the lights, choosing instead to kneel at the side of the bed.

"Hey," he put a hand to her shoulder, "what's wrong?"

Surprised out of her crying, she stared at him in shock.

"I just wanna go home. I want things to go back to normal- the way they were!"

Cooper sighed, saddened. "I know. I know you do," he whispered. "But I'm here. And your Aunt Charlotte's here, not here at the moment, but she's figuratively and usually literally here for you, and she's gonna help you get through this. We all are. No matter how upset she is about whatever truth you told, no matter what you did wrong, she'll always love you. And no matter what she wants to help you through this."

"But who's gonna help her?"

"What do you mean?"

"She's so scared. I don't know why but she's scared of me. She doesn't even want to lok at me, and I don't know what I did."

"Oh, Caroline," his face softened in sympathy, "you didn't do anything. You didn't."

"Why do I make her so upset?"

"Can I ask you something, personal?"

She shrugged then nodded.

"Does what you're going through, all this stuff, being pregnant, does that scare you?"

Cooper just looked at her. Her face reddened, and she looked away as tears came to her eyes.

"Does this scare you?" He repeated.

"Are you nuts?! Of course it does!"

Cooper gave her a small smile. "It scares your Aunt Charlotte too," he answered. "And I think maybe she's angry at herself, she feels guilty for not saving you from this. She feels guilty because she sees you hurting, and she knows you're hurting on the inside too, and there's nothing she can do to fix it. And she wants to fix it, Caroline. I know how much she wants you to be happy. It hurts her that this happened to you. It hurts her to see you in pain.

He heard the door close and knew Charlotte was back finally. Caroline heard it too, as her eyes opened wider and she glanced to her door.

Cooper smiled . "It'll be fine," he assured her, "Just go back to sleep. " He gave her a kiss on her forehead before straightening up. "Don't worry, I'll talk to her," he promised. Then he backed out of the room watching her sigh with contentment, then snuggle back under the covers, closing her eyes. He smiled at the picture she made. Then he quickly closed the door ready to talk to Charlotte.

….................................................................................................................................................................

Caroline was eating a jelly doughnut at Pacific Wellcare and practicing her invisibility skills in the hallway when she saw a strange man get off the elevator and walk purposefully to her aunt's office, and go inside without even knocking.

Sheldon came around the corner.

"Who's the old guy?" She whispered.

"Uh, what old guy are you refering to?"

"Some old guy got off the elevator and walked right into Aunt Charlotte's office. He didn't even knock!"

Comprehension dawned on him and he nodded knowingly. "That I believe would be William White. This is his practice."

She looked at him strangely. "I thought it was my Aunt Charlottte's practice."

"Well, it is in the fact that she runs it, manages things, but in terms of ownership and money, it's William White's. He hired your aunt to run things here."

"Why don't you call him Dr. White?"

He shrugged. "I suppose that would be because he is not a doctor."

Caroline gasped. "Who owns a medical practice if they're not a doctor?" She hissed.

Sheldon shrugged began to walk away then stopped. "I uh, I wouldn't recommend letting William White see you."

She glaned at the office, then nodded.

"I was practicing my invisibility when you came up," she informed him in a hushed tone. "Did you see me?"

"See you practicing your invisibility skills? Yes, yes I did."

Her shoulders slumped. "Damn," she whispered and glanced at the office.

"You have a stethoscope?"

"Why yes I do. Why?"

Caroline was already crouched on the floor and shuffling forward along the office wall till she was a few feet from the door.

"Go get it!" She hissed hurredly, waving her hands.

….............................................................................................................................................................

"What is this?" Charlotte came into the house holding a framed picture of herself giving a sideways hug to one of the dolphins at Sea World. In the picture her short hair was plastered down wet to her head, and she was grinning hard enough to crack her face. It was Charlotte's favorite picture, and the most fun she'd had, well, possibly ever.

"Look what I made you," Caroline smiled, ignoring the question and pulling Charlotte into the dining room.

"It's breakfast."

"It not burned breakfast!" She emphasized excitedly. And the only thing cooked in bacon fat is the bacon. Don't want you to have a heart attack or anything."

"What did you do?"

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You made me food. Either this stuff is poisoned, or you've done something really really bad and are just trying to sugar coat me before you go and tell me."

"I didn't do anything bad today. Or recently that I can recall."

"Then your recaller is broken. For one thing, William White tripped over nothing leaving my office. Almost fell flat on his face."

Caroline laughed. "He's a jerk! How dare he tell you what to do! He's not there all the time, you are! He doesn't know what's going on, what gives him the right to order you around and do things without even notifying you? And he's not even a doctor!"

Charlotte just looked at her, having made her point.

"Oh," she reddened in embarassment, " I mean, who's William White?"

Charlotte laughed freely at her niece's mistake of outting herself.

"I originally thought it was just karma or a coincidence," she explained, "but then I remembered I knew you."

Caroline grinned broadly. "Aren't you glad you do?" She nodded and motioned to the plates of food on the table.

Charlotte shook her head hopelessly.

"Now hurry up before it gets cold!"

"You made it look like Mickey Mouse," she observed, trailing a finger along the edge of the plate.

"Yeah, a little bit. It's cute."

Charlotte sat down and held up the picture again. "Let's talk about this."

Caroline took a bite of bacon. "Go ahead."

"I found it in my office at St. Ambrose."

"Huh, go figure. That sure is a nice picture."

Charlotte had to work hard to keep her smile in check. "How did it get there?"

"Maybe someone thought it would make you feel happy when you saw it?"

"It did," she admitted.

"Maybe someone thought you might be having a shitty day at work."

"Language, Luanne," she pursed her lips and glared at her before adding, "And I was."

"So maybe that person just wanted to make your day a little better."

"How would that person know I was having a bad day at work today?"

Caroline shrugged, the picture of innocence. "Maybe that person stalks you."

Charlotte looked to be forgiving for a moment and took a bite of her eggs. She looked at Caroline and nodded appreciately. "It's not burned."

"See! I told you!" She smiled.

She swallowed and added, "What I'd like to know is how that person got access to my locked office."

Caroline shrugged innocently. "Maybe the door was unlocked?"

"I never leave that door unlocked."

"Maybe someone has access to your keys?"

"No one, besides the janitor has a key to my office but me, and I doubt it was him."

"Maybe someone else does have access to your keys then."

"Hmmm."

"Maybe someone knows when you're asleep."

"But that someone wouldn't be able to take my keys and replace them before-"

"Maybe someone has ample time on their hands, is smart and knows when to get keys to a key maker." Caroline nodded, smiling at her own brilliance.

"But the someone I am thinking of cannot drive." Charlotte took a bit of pancake, considering that the girl had made enough food for more than one meal. " So the question becomes not only how did they get themselves to a key duplicating location, but also how did they get to my hospital?"

"If that's the case, then maybe your someone needed help and got it."

"But who would help that someone and not tell me?"

Caroline widened her eyes in her best attempt to look wise, all knowing and secretive. "Secretive people," she answered dramatically. "Or," she added a bit too belatedly, "a secretive person."

Charlotte burst out laughing as Caroline ended up looking like some daytime soap star with a bad eye lift.

"Good Lord kid, you're hopeless!"

Charlotte settled comfortably back into her seat, reminding herself to put the awesome picture back tomorrow morning. Sea World was fun, they'd definitely have to go back. Well the girl was less pregnant looking, that is.

She watched Caroline eating happily and felt happy herself, having forgiven her for her choice of words the day before. The kid really was sweet, when she wasn't sticking her foot in her mouth. Not that she wanted to dwell too long on it, but there was a time or two when she used to make mistakes, painful ones, herself.

Charlotte took a deep breath, relaxing from what had truly been a hellish day, then she sniffed the air and announced, "Who helped you make all this food? It smells like a woman's perfume, and you do not wear perfume."

"Addison Montgomery?"

Charlotte smiled, holding back laughter and cocked up one eyebrow. "Sure."

"How do you think I got home before you? Someone had to tote me."

Charlotte laughed, choking out the words, "I knew you didn't cook this all yourself!"

Caroline looked hurt and offended. "I did!" She insisted. "Well, I cooked most of it. I made the eggs, and the pancakes. Making pancakes is fun."

Charlotte shook her head again, laughing as she looked at her plate. "Addison Montgomery, good one."

"It coulda been."

"Right. And I could be Hitler."

She smiled at Caroline. "Thank you for dinner, this is real nice. Remind me to thank Dr. Bennett if I see her tomorrow.

A wide grin cracked Caroline's face and she giggled like the child she was.


	56. Chapter 56

1st: If you've read this far, congratulate yourself! Lol.

Ack! Y'all will just not believe this. I just...ugh. I swear, I swear I wanna beat the story with a stick. But at least now I know why. It's specifically because the story took an unexpected turn and started telling itself. Which bugged me because I still wanted to tell 'my' story, and this resulted in me trying to squeeze two completely different stories into one, chapter by chapter. Ugh. Since the other version of this story is so very, very different from this one (not to mention A LOT shorter!) I think I'll maybe do some sort of sequel/alternate thing when I'm done with this one. That way I can stop worrying that I have to cram so much into each chapter. Just a thought. Continuing on. (Cute funny chap will have to wait to be put in it's proper place- the other story)

"Thanks for breakfast!" Her words were rushed and spilled out in one breath as she nearly bounced in place, grabbing Naomi by the shoulders.

Naomi turned and smiled at her as Caroline corrected, "I mean, dinner."

"You're welcome. Maya and I had a lot of fun helping to make it- and eat some of the excess," she admitted.

Caroline grinned happily. "It was really good. And Aunt Charlotte really liked it. I thought maybe she'd believe I made it all myself," she sighed sadly, "but she didn't. " Her slight disappointment at not being believed didn't take away from the smile on her face. "Aunt Charlotte said to thank you. And I didn't even say who helped make it. I guess she just knew."

Naomi smiled and nodded, happy to see the girl happy, and also happy to know she'd made Charlotte happy in the process. She noted that the girl was incredibly energy filled, and speaking much faster than usual. She wondered if Charlotte King's practice now served espresso coffee.

The elevator dinged and Cooper stepped out carrying a large box.

"What's that?" Caroline exclaimed, her curiosity spured on by her current energy level.

"Candy," he answered, walking forward and placing the box on the desk top for a moment while he reached into his pocket. "You don't think kids take shots without expecting something in return do you? Or, that their candy is somehow supplied by the candy shot fairy? That's me," he grinned laughing at the idea, "I'm the candy fairy around here."

Caroline laughed hard at that before announcing, "I bet you're glad Aunt Charlotte's not here right now!" She was smiling wide, showing all her teeth, still chuckling.

"Why?" He put his keys in his other pocket as Caroline answered.

"You say something like that to her, boy she'd tease you till the cows came home. She'd never let you forget you called yourself a fairy." She laughed again till she snorted, which only made her laugh harder, accompanied this time by both Naomi and Cooper.

"Thanks for the insight," Cooper smiled wryly, unbothered as he knew just how true that she was still laughing he held out the lemon lollypop he'd picked up for her.

She stopped laughing abruptly, her mouth and eyes turning into three perfect circles of awe.

"You give your kids that kinda candy?" "Maybe I need to get some shots," she considered aloud.

Cooper laughed sharply at the very idea. "Nope, I give them the cheap tiny suckers," he patted the bulk box in demonstration. "I got this for you."

"No way," she breathed, hardly able to believe it.

"Yes way."

"No shot required?"

"None."

"Really?" She squealed, looking Cooper in the eye to see if he was lying to her. Seeing no such deception there she quickly snatched the lollypop. "Cool!" She smiled, then made quick work of freeing the candy from it's cellophane wrapper, and before either adult could object, she shoved the entire thing in her mouth.

Naomi winced, seeing that the candy was larger than the girl's mouth, and now made her cheeks stick out sideways like two fingers poking out.

"It's a lollypop," she reitereated, "not a sucker. You don't suck it, you lick it."

Caroline made a noise like she was trying to reply, but was unable due to her current oral obstruction. With a quick pull she removed the lollypop, then made a face opening and wiggling her mouth to get it back to it's normal feeling.

"Why do they call suckers suckers and this thing's a lollypop? Shouldn't they call it I dunno, a lick pop or something?" she began licking the candy properly, as one would an ice cream cone as Cooper grabbed his box of kid's candy again and started back to the exam room.

Dell walked out of the stairwell before Cooper could get more than two steps away from them, and with Caroline still in full sight, he could nearly hear the girl's simple one -track thought, Ooh, Dell! The intent and interest she'd shown her lollypop was now entirely transferred to Dell, and to the mind of a twelve year old girl, his super cool Dell-ness.

Confirming his thought, Caroline began to skip after Dell.

"You still got that big bouncy ball around here? I wanna bounce on it." She called, all the words sounding rushed together like one long word. "And that mallet? I wanna mallet with it."

"Giuess she's over that Betsy thing," Naomi smiled shaking her head.

"Looks like it."

Cooper looked after them and announced thoughtfully, "She's almost as bad with him as she is with Charlotte."

"Excuse me?

Naomi began to walk back with him to the exam room.

"She's dying for Dell's attention because she likes him and wants him to like her forever and ever," he smiled. "But she does the same thing with Charlotte, like she's attention starved. She's always doing things to get her attention."

"I never noticed," she admitted. "I suppose this is the reason Dell has been 'sneaking' Caroline over to St. Ambrose lately?"

"You know about that?"

"Addison's seen her there a number of times. But I never said anything and she didn't mention it to anyone but me that I know of- how did you know about it? Did Dell tell you?"

"No way. I think they both think it's their little secret." He smiled. "I saw her getting into his car during lunch, and asked later what he did for lunch- then I figured it out."

Naomi remembered the girl's high energy level then and asked,

"Does Charlotte have espresso coffee downstairs?"

"Yes," he answered knowing immediately what she was thinking.

Caroline stopped mid skip just before turning the corner after Dell. She waved her lollypop in the air and smiled. "Thanks, Cooper!"

THIS IS A STORY BREAK.

Caroline was flipping through a tabloid left in the waiting area, waiting for her aunt, currently in the bathroom cleaning her skirt. She'd walked into the practice just as most of it was leaving, save Cooper, Caroline and Dell. She'd heard the rhythmic thud of a ball, and giggling, and upon walking down the hall for further examination, she discovered her niece bouncing what would normally be considered a large exercise ball to most people, but Charlotte knew that being in this big baby factory of a practice that it could only be a birthing ball. She bounced it forward as she walked, and though it did not bounce high, it did move and Caroline moved with it. Frightened because this made her think of things she didn't want to think about, even though admittedly the girl was getting a c-section, Charlotte yelled out angrily, "What in the world are you doing? Put it away, now! Stop touching that!"

Shocked, Caroline looked up finally, and pushed the ball down with more force. Charlotte watched it's trajectory change course. It bounced against the side of a potted tree and a table stand with a potted plant. The tree didn't move, but unfortunately for Charlotte, the table did, knocking the plant, dirt and all onto her, before falling to the floor.

Caroline stood frozen. "Oops," she winced as the ball rolled down the hall unattended.

Charlotte said nothing, simply glared then turned on her heel and marched to the bathroom, kicking the ball hard with her foot, sending it bouncing all the way back to the waiting area.

Red faced Caroline cleaned up the mess, while explaining her embarrassment to Cooper, who'd come over to help .

"It was an accident," he assured her.

"But she's mad now. She's gonna be all mad." She sighed. "She was finally starting to be happy again, and now I go and ruin it."

"I don't think so. She's probably just had another long day at work."

"Another bad day, you mean."

In a matter of minutes the plant was back in it's place and Caroline was seated in the waiting area, resting her feet on the coffee table. Cooper stood leaning against a wooden beam.

Dell walked over carrying his bag and keys, then paused to read over her shoulder.

"You know most of that's not true, right?" He smiled at her.

Cooper bit back laughter as he watched Caroline melt with happiness. He wasn't sure if Dell noticed, didn't notice, or did notice and was just ignoring it.

Cooper heard Charlotte walking toward them, but kept his eyes on the sweethearts in front of him.

Finally the girl answered dreamily, "Yeah," then she suddenly straightened up and added matter of factly, " I'm just looking at it for the pictures."

Cooper snickered. "Is that like guys who say they read Playboy for the articles?"

Charlotte smacked him on his arm in response and as a means of getting his attention. He just laughed and smiled teasingly at her. She rolled her eyes at him, but could already feel her cheeks reddening, so she shoved him away embarrassed.

Dell leaned closer. "Those aren't even good pictures. You can get much better ones if you just stand in front of the gate."

"What?" She stared at him in shock.

"Those must be aerial shots, they're blurry. You can see the house much better from in front of the driveway."

Cooper raised an eyebrow and asked, "Personal experience?" Just as Caroline demanded,

Wait, I can go to Britney Spears' house?"

At the well duh, look Dell gave her, she jumped up from the seat and rounded on Charlotte.

" Oh my gosh, Aunt Charlotte why didn't you tell me?"

"Well," she motioned with her hands as if it were inconsequential, " you can't go in it."

"But you can see it," Dell added. "You can drive past it and see it."

Caroline jumped on that prospect with relish.

"Can we park outside her house?" She turned back to Charlotte her eyes alight with a mixture of hope and excitement. Charlotte knew she was already picturing she and Britney having slumber parties and doing one another's hair. She clucked and shook her head hopelessly as Caroline continued wistfully, " Maybe if we sit and wait, she'll come out and we'll get to see her come out. Ooh, hey if we know what time the mail comes, we can go then. For sure she has to come out to get her mail."

Charlotte didn't answer that that was doubtful. Caroline looked questioningly and hopefully at her, she added,

"You're not going to go stalk Britney Spears." But Caroline was deaf to it, already planning.

"I have a better idea." She locked her wide excited and schemey eyes on Dell's. " If maybe somehow she comes out of her house and gets hurt, and we just happen to be there, we'd have to help her." She grinned triumphantly. " If she was hurt real bad, we'd have to take her to the hospital." Her eyes shone with hope.

"Okay," Charlotte broke in to her niece's delusional ranting, " now that's just frightening."

Caroline ignored her completely and continued.

"We could take her to Aunt Charlotte's hospital. Then she'd have to stay put and I could meet her, and she'd love me (cuz she wouldn't know I booby trapped her house) and she'd want me to come live with her/ Then I'd live with her, and life would be awesome."

Charlotte's answer was to step up to Caroline, feel her forehead for fever then announce flatly, "You know we do have a psych ward at the hospital..." letting her voice trail off pointedly.

This time Caroline waited until her aunt had stepped away and walked back to Cooper before speaking again.

"Since we're really good at stalking Aunt Charlotte now," she whispered to Dell, "we can go stalk Britney? Iif we're really good at it, she won't even know we're there."

She didn't whisper softly enough.

Dell shook his head wildly and hissed, "Ixnay on the alkingstay!"

Charlotte glanced at Dell then raised an eyebrow at Caroline. "What was that?" She knew there was a perceptible smirk on her lips, but she didn't care.

Caroline smiled sweetly at her, looking guilty as sin and replied endearingly, "I love you, Aunt Charlotte!"

Charlotte's reply was a simple scoffing, snorting laugh of contempt and disbelief.

"Get your butt in the elevator," she nodded to it, "let's go home."

'NOTHER STORY BREAK

At home, Caroline was sitting next to her aunt, using her as a sort of body pillow, leaning against her with her head resting on Charlotte's shoulder. To her surprise, her aunt allowed this. Caroline sighed happily, glad that for once, Cooper wasn't there to spoil things. He was nice, but he just got in the way sometimes. A lot of times. Even though he did give her a lolly pop, to her way of thinking that wasn't compensation enough for stealing her aunt away from her. She was not about to forgive him for that.

She snuggled closer, then voiced her thoughts on Dr. Bennett's dinner present the day before.

"I was thinking, it was real nice for Dr. Bennett and Maya to come over and make breakfast dinner for us, that maybe we should make them dinner to reciprocate."

She was thrilled when her aunt's response was to nod thoughtfully. After a moment of consideration she spoke.

"How 'bout we do that tomorrow night? I got something else planned for tonight."

She sighed and pushed herself away from her aunt. "Having sex with Cooper," she grumbled glaring at the wall. Why does he always have to ruin things?

"What?" Charlotte looked at her niece in shock, and made a mental note once again that she needed to have her hair cut.

Caroline looked in shock at expression on her aunt's face. She was confused as to how she could be happy one moment and so upset the next.

"What?" She asked. Then a realization dawned on her and she gasped in shock, asking horrified, "Did I say that out loud?"

"You most certainly did!"

Rather than being truly upset, Charlotte found her niece's disgust at her physical relationship funny. The look on her face now only served to push Charlotte over the edge, she started laughing.

Caroline glared, not liking to be laughed at.

"Okay, so I guess that's not what you were planning on doing tonight?" She ventured.

Charlotte was still laughing. "No!"

"Oh. Well, good. What were you planning then?"

Before Charlotte could answer, Caroline gasped in anticipation and asked quickly, "Ooh,are we gonna go see Britney Spears?" She squealed and bounced on the couch cushion like an overly excited puppy.

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "Lord, it's like you're a lesbian or something! Can't you think of anything but Britney Spears?"

She shrugged. "Not since you admitted she lives here."

Charlotte stifled a laugh. "I was thinking of going to a movie, drive out to one of the only drive ins left on this planet."

Caroline's face lit up, then darkened in disappointment.

"What? What's wrong now?"

"Cooper's coming with us."

"Who said he is?"

She sighed again. "Cooper always is with you. It's always you and Cooper." She sighed again heavily and glowered at the floor.

" You say that like it's a bad thing."

"I bet if you came back home now, you'd bring him with you," her tone was resentful and bitter.

"So?"

Caroline's lower lip stuck out and she fidgeted in place."When I was coming here," she whispered, "I thought I was coming here to stay with you, to be with you," she added.

"You did, and you are," Charlotte's response was flat.

She shook her head. "No, I came here and I'm not staying with you, I'm not here with you. It's you _and_ Cooper. It's always you and Cooper." She crossed her arms, now glaring at the floor, not making eye contact.

"I thought you liked him." She knew well enough to know that despite all her fronts and big speeches, her niece liked Cooper. If she didn't, and if she felt she needed to respect him more than like him, she'd still be calling him Dr. Freedman.

"That doesn't matter!"I didn't come here to spend time with some boy you like," she added, indignant.

Charlotte bit her tongue just before she spat out, No you came here cuz you're pregnant.

"I wanted to come see you," Caroline continued. "I always wanted to come see you."

She was so sincere it made Charlotte's heart hurt a little.

" I wanted to stay with you- not Cooper. I thought it would just be you and me, and we'd hang out like we used to. Or sort of anyway." She sighed sadly again. "But you're so different now."

Look who's talking.

"I'm happy with Cooper, is that so wrong?"

"Why can't you be happy without him? By yourself? Why do you need a man?" She sighed and looked at her almost desperately. "Why can't you be happy with just me?"

This had come out of left field. Charlotte actually didn't know what to say. She was touched by her niece's singular and possesive love for her.

"I don't want you to turn out like" she stopped herself, "I don't want you to lose yourself. You were so good at being alone, not needing anyone, but you were still happy. But if you keep this up you'll end up like all the other women, crying and thinking they're worthless when their man leaves them, like they up and forgot they were doing just fine on their own before. Or, you fall so in love that you forgive him even if he does something awful to someone else."

Charlotte shuddered, but said nothing.

"You love him more than you love me." This was Caroline's final diagnosis.

Then it clicked. All of it, her strange behavior since being here, her antics with Cooper, her antics at Cooper's practice. She was jealous of him,the whole time she'd been there- jealous. It was clear that she liked him, tolerated him, but was still jealous that there was a new person in Charlotte's life. Wanted him out of the picture.

"Well don't that just beat all," she muttered. Why the hell didn't I see that before?

She shook her head, stood up, grabbed her purse and keys and announced the truth, "Cooper ain't comin' with us. And don't think he was coming and I changed my mind because you gave some sob story. He wasn't comin' in the first place. I been wanting to take you to a movie for a long time. Now let's go, before I change my mind."

That did it. Caroline shrugged, her ruffled emotions and jealousy smoothed over, which proved to Charlotte she wasn't that hurt, or that she was so desperate to hang out with her, she'd come running if Charlotte said she wanted to spend the night in the morgue. As if proving the point, Caroline hurried after her.

LAST STORY BREAK

Charlotte slowed the car, and put a heavy foot on the brake. Caroline was zonked out in the back seat, head leaning back against it, snoring. Charlotte had to call her twice before she woke.

"Luanne."

"Huh?"

"Look out your side window," she ordered in a whisper. She wasn't sure why she was whispering. Perhaps she'd liked the girl's idea of being a spy a bit too much.

"What is it?" She whispered back, sounding groggy.

"See that house there?"

"Yeah."

"Look real close. Can you see it good?"

"Uh huh."

"Know whose house that is?"

"That's not a house," she corrected, and Charlotte looking back at her could see she was staring with huge eyes and slackened mouth, "that's a mansion."

"Darn right it's a mansion," Charlotte hissed. "Know who lives there?"

In truth at this time of night she could have driven up to anyone's house, even the most run down shack in Compton, and it would still be believeable because she knew her niece wanted to believe it. But in this case that much faith wasn't necessary, because it was true.

"Who?" She asked, staring harder at the darkened building in front of her. It was a bit hard to see through the huge double swing locked gate. She felt as if she looked hard enough the answer'd come to her.

"Who's that girl from Louisiana?"

She heard her suck in a shaky breath. She turned her head back and stared at Charlotte, eyes glistening with joy and a tinge of disbelief.

She swallowed. "Britney Spears?" Her voice was a whisper of disbelief, yet it managed to crack with hope by the time it hit Spears.

Charlotte grinned like a cheshire cat. She couldn't help it. "Yup."

Caroline's eyes widened even further than should have been possible.

For a long moment Charlotte thought her niece would actually pass out, the way Michael Jackson's fans did. Then she screamed so shrilly Charlotte knew she'd damaged her vocal chords along with her own personal ears, then started clapping her hands like a giddy toddler.

"IT's Britney Spears' house! It's Britney Spears' house!" She screeched.

Caroline grabbed Charlotte's shoulders and shook her back and forth till she felt as floppy as a rag doll.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God," she panted, "I love you!"

She squealed non-stop, clapping her hands and bouncing up and down in her seat for several minutes before finally sucumbing to the physical drain it was. So she sat breathing hard, fogging up the window, nose pressed against it, staring out.

After enough moments of silence for Charlotte to begin to feel her ears rining, Caroline spoke up.

"Can we go back in the daytime?" She asked breathless with both excitement and lack of oxygen as much as anticipation. "Can we? Can we?

Charlotte couldn't help laughing aloud, she was already smiling so hard her face was starting to hurt.

She gave a half shrug as though it meant nothing to her, but was still grinning wide and not giving a damn about it as she answered, "We could do that."

"You're the most awesomest aunt ever!" She sqealed the proclaimation into Charlotte's ear, but Charlotte didn't care. She loved this as much as Caroline did. She'd be lying if she said she hadn't gone past all the stars houses when she first moved to LA. Not that she was going to tell anyone that.

"I love you, I love you, I love you!"

Caroline was squealing with happiness, bouncing up and and down and lurching forward to grab Charlotte in a half hug that the car jerked and moved along with her.

Finally she knew it was time to shush her. "Luanne-"

When she heard Caroline gasp, she'd turned her head back toward her at the same time she asked, "Who's that walking across the grass?"

Charlotte looked. "That big guy, right there?" She nodded with her head in the direction of the house.

Caroline screamed loud enough to wake the dead. "It's security! We're gonna die!" Gun it, Aunt Charlotte! Run! Get us outta here!" She slammed a fist repeatedly on the driver's side head rest to punctuate her point. "Go! Go! Go!" She screamed.

Without a second thought, and oddly enough relying on her niece's judgement alone, Charlotte slammed her foot on the accelerator.

As they sped down the road, Caroline anxiously looking behind them the whole while, she told her aunt, "I hear celebrities have their own laws out here. They can kill people for trespassing. They can kill whoever they want cuz they have their own laws," she breathed. "That guy can kill us, and Britney'd bury us in her backyard! And no one would even know!" She shuddered and gasped for air. "I'd never even get to meet Britney Spears! All I'd get to meet is her shovel and the dirt under her lawn. "

They turned a bend in the road and Charlotte could hear the girl gasping for breath. "I think we lost 'im," she sighed, slumping back against the seat in relief.

Charlotte had finally slowed the car to a normal pace, after realizing that she'd actually followed her niece's hysterical predictions of doom for simply stopping a car on the side of the road..

"I think we better not go back there during the day," she warned. "I mean, at least unless we're armed." she looked wide eyed and earnest at her Aunt as she added seriously, "Maybe we oughta bring Cooper and maybe Dell too, for backup." She gasped in fear. "They could have a posse out looking for us! We could end up on the news as like, fugitives or something!"

"Maybe she'd get one of her celebrity friends to put a hit on us!"

Oh, that was it. This was all the result of combining probably every movie and cop show she'd ever seen and putting all their fates together in an amalgamation of wrongness.

Charlotte pulled to the side of the road, and slowed the car to a stop. As soon as she put the car in park, much to Caroline's confusion, Charlotte lay her head on the steering wheel and laughed till she cried.

If you've read this far, congratulate yourself again! Good job!


	57. Chapter 57

All hell has broken loose here on the home front, so I wrote this quick for a distraction. You may not like it. But I'm cool if you pretend you do. Reviews make me happy, and you all crack me up with the 'What would Caroline do if Charlotte were pregnant' thing. How much longer y'all want this story to be? I can tell you right now how she'd react- she'd laugh her ass off and tell Charlotte I told you so about every single thing she complained about pregnancy related. She'd be amused as all get out.

"Hurry up! I don't want to be late!"

"Okay, okay," Caroline grumbled , "I'm coming."

Charlotte made a tisking sound as Caroline walked past her out the front door. "Wouldn't be so tired if you'd actually gotten some sleep last night. I told you a sleep over on a Sunday was a bad idea."

Caroline sighed and walked on to the car.

"Wait!" Charlotte shouted as she was pulling the door closed. "Come here."

Caroline walked up to her, her body language saying "What?" though her lips were silent.

Charlotte grabbed her, abruptly pulled her head to her and sniffed her hair. Caroline pulled away, wondering if her aunt had lost it.

"Did you take a shower this morning?"

She nodded. "Yeah, after Maya did."

She stared hard at her, and without warning, yanked Caroline's head to her to sniff her hair again.

"You forget to wash your hair?"

She looked her aunt up and down genuinely worried now.

"No."

"Been running around or something? Put Maya's hair stuff in your hair? Or her perfume?"

"Maya doesn't wear perfume. And why would I be running around?"

Charlotte shook her head. "You smell-"

"I smell?"

"You smell sweaty. Or, something. Not bad, just...I dunno."

"Are you sick?"

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Okay, well, I'm just asking cuz you're acting really weird. Your nose is definitely broken."

Charlotte looked pointedly at her niece. "Blame it on the lack of sleep caused by two girls chattering into the morning hours."

Caroline grinned sheepishly, saying no more, then turned back around walking to the car.

"Sorry if we ruined your plans with Charlotte," Naomi smiled apologetically at Cooper.

Violet shook her head and answered for him. "Oh no, we spent the weekend at the beach." She grinned savoring how wonderful lying in the sun had been. Then she remember how like a beached whale she'd felt and the grin vanished. "It was great when I was pretending I wasn't pregnant."

Naomi looked at her with compassion, knowing how that felt. She grabbed Violet's hand and squeezed it, putting the other hand on her friend's stomach. "But it will be worth it," she answered in a low tone, eyes never leaving Violet's. "And remember, this is only temporary."

"Yeah," Sam cut in, "the next time you get to go to the beach, it will be with a stroller in tow. And a whole bunch of other junk."

Naomi stared at him in shock then gave him the evil eye. "Thanks, Sam."

Violet sighed, clearly not happy about that, bu trying to fake it. "That's okay," she answered pertly, " I won't have to because I have wonderful friends willing to babysit for me."

Naomi grinned at the thought. "We would be more than happy to. Maya can't wait to see the baby!"

Cooper grinned at Violet. "IT's gonna be awesome," he half sang the words and Violet started to laugh.

They settled down to snacking, each having technically eaten breakfast, or at least eaten something before getting to the practice. And yet, once there in the kitchen, you just had to eat again. It was like a black hole of food. Not that anyone minded.

"So what did you and Charlotte and Caroline do over the weekend?" He asked, genuinely interested. Interested especially because Charlotte hadn't returned a single one of his calls.

"She didn't tell you?"

"I was considering faking a mortal injury just so she'd have to be called to the hospital, would have to see me and talk to me."

Sam laughed. "Getting worried she might be steppin' out on you, huh Coop?"

"Ha ha ha," he glared.

"Well, she and Caroline came over Saturday night. Charlotte brought casserole, mashed potatoes and gravy, biscuits and greens."

Sam's face lit up. "Greens with vinegar and gravy?" His mouth was watering just thinking about it.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you call me?"

Naomi laughed. "We're divored, remember?"

Greens?" Violet gave him a blank look.

"They are so good," he gushed. "It's greens, any kind- collard, mustard, spinach, kale- whatever it doesn't matter. Usually heat them up a little, then pour hot vinegar with a little salt over them. If you'd like you add gravy." He swallowed. "So good."

Violet made a face, unconvinced. "Sounds...yummy," she lied.

He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You all just don't know what you're misisng. Trust me."

"If you say so," Cooper held up his hands in suplication, but had a smirk of a smile on his face.

"I'm telling you, it is good." He looked over at Naomi again.

"I didn't know Charlotte could cook," he mused.

"Yeah. I heard about what happened when they tried to make breakfast together- was it edible?" Violet asked.

"What about the biscuits?" Cooper smiled. "Did you break a tooth?"

Naomi laughed. "I'm surprised at you! Of course it was edible!" She shook her head dismayed. "The biscuits were wonderful, potatoes of course are impossible to mess up, and Maya tried the greens and said they were okay, but took some getting used to."

"And Charlotte's casserole?"

"I made her write down the recipe."

Violet gave a nod to her. I"m impressed. Sounds like you guys had a good time, too."

Naomi nodded. "Caroline stayed the night and-"

"You and Charlotte stayed up drinking!" Violet shouted, without meaning to.

Naomi stared at her. "Yes. How'd you know?"

Violet actually giggled and answered honestly, "Anyone who hangs out with Charlotte drinks."

"Or do they drink because they have to hang out with-"

Sam grunted as Cooper elbowed him hard in the ribs.

"It was nice. Charlotte's...nice." And, Maya stayed over at her place on Sunday."

"Sunday going into Monday?" Cooper asked. " Meaning, today?"

"Yeah." She nodded.

Surprised?"

"I'm shocked." He answered frankly, unable to believe it.

"Good morning all," Dell walked in smiling. "Sorry I'm late. Betsy left her favorite sweater at home and had to have it today."

They nodded. "Have a seat and hear the news." Pete spoke for the first time since they'd sat down.

"What news?"

"Charlotte actually let Maya sleep over at her house last night." Violet loved this turn of events and couldn't wait to tell about it. Which she'd now done, as that was all she knew about it.

"You're joking."

Violet shook her head, loving this bit of gossip. "Nope."

He laughed and smiled. "That's awesome!"

Sam and Violet looked at him as though he'd lost his mind. "Are you crazy?"

"No," he answered slowly, "I'm, I'm just saying, I think it's good. For Charlotte and Caroline both."

As if on cue, Caroline walked into the kitchen.

"Aunt Charlotte said to give this to you," she handed two of Maya's bracelets to Naomi. Her voice was soft and tired, with none of it's espresso energy from Friday.

"Worn out from the slumber parties?"

She gave a smile smile in response.

"You could just go drink more espresso from downstairs," Cooper offered.

"What espresso?"

"You had some on Friday, that's why you were all full of energy."

"I didn't have any," she answered frankly her tone still subdued.

Cooper exchanged surprised glances with Naomi, but said nothing more.

"So, did you and Maya have fun hanging out this weekend?" Dell grinned at her as he pulled a box of grahm crackers from the cabinet.

"Yeah," she answered as he opened the inner bag, pulled out two crackers and held one up nodding to her.

She shook her head.

"Did you eat?" Sam asked her.

"I had a little breakfast, I'm not hungry."

He nodded.

"You girls probably spent the whole weekend eating junk food huh?" Dell grinned at her. " And talking about boys?"

Caroline was taking a sip of water from her water bottle as he spoke. At the last question she inhaled sharply and choked, coughing, till her lungs were clear.

Her cheeks reddened and she backed out of the kithen, visibly trying not to make eye contact with anyone.

"I'm gonna go and sleep for a while," she excused herself.

As the girl left, Naomi put her elbows on the table, her forehead in her hands and shook her not have to say that!"

"What?"

Naomi looked at Violet who chuckled and shook her head as well, knowingly.

"You know she has a crush on you, right?" Sam asked.

Dell smiled unable to hide the enjoyment of having someone crush on him, even if it was a little girl. " Maybe a little bit," he admitted. "Everyone likes to be liked."

"Hey," Cooper spoke sharply, "be careful there, man."

He rolled his eyes. "I know. That's disgusting by the way."

"I'm just saying."

"Dude." He glared at him, not playing around on this issue.

"You just shouldn't have said that," Violet brought the discussion back.

"Why not?"

"Because clearly, of course she was talking about you! That's what girls do, talk about boys they like at sleep overs!"

Dell looked at Naomi. "So, she was talking about me!"

"Maybe not in a way you'd like," Naomi answered his look. His smile vanished.

"What?"

She shrugged and sighed slowly, then glanced at Cooper. "Maya asked Caroline something...personal."

Cooper put down his bagel. "What?"

She looked at Sam then, knowing this was his core reason for disapproving having Maya hang out with Caroline.

She sighed. "I don't have time to talk about it right now. I have a couple I need to get ready for. "

And with that, the discussion was closed.

"Hey, did you sleep well?"

Caroline stopped mid-stride in front of Sam Bennett's office.

She looked at him startled for a moment, then closed her mouth and answered as he walked toward her, "Uh, yeah."

He squinted and stepped closer. "You look exhausted," he answered, putting a hand quickly to her forehead. "You're warm too," he muttered looking at her seriously. "You feeling okay?"

She stepped away from him. "I'm fine," she answered. "Just didn't get much sleep last night, that's all." She smiled.

Sam sucked in his lower lip and nodded slowly, dubiously. "Okay."

After a moment of silence he asked, "I've got a bunch of files that need to be color coded, you want to-"

"Uh," she smiled apologetically, "I can't. I um, I promised Aunt Charlotte I'd organize her office while she was gone. Sorry."

She smiled again, looking him in the eye.

Sam stared at her hard. Of all things, he didn't think Charlotte King was the disorganized type. Anything but. You couldn't be chief of staff without being a neat freak, organized like there's no tomorrow.

When she didn't look away he answered finally. "Okay, that's fine. Have fun with that."

She nodded and walked away.

"Hey," Dell whispered.

She looked over at him.

"You need anything?"

She shook her head.

"You know you're not supposed to be in the stairwell, right?"

She was standing flat on the landing, holding onto the rail with both hands and facing it. She just gave him a sidelong glance in response.

"You wanna go back upstairs? Maybe go lie down?"

Another shake of the head.

"Want something to eat? I noticed you didn't have lunch yet."

She looked ill at the mention of food and shook her head. "Just leave me alone, please."

He looked at her with concern.

"You know you're not supposed to be anywhere near the stairs," he tried again. She didn't respond.

"Please go."

He sighed. "Okay, okay. But promise me you'll stay right here and not fall down the steps."

She nodded quickly exasperated and wanting him gone.

Starting back up the stairs Dell stopped and added, "I'll be back to check on you in a little bit, all right? Just yell if you need anything."

"Just make sure that is cleaned up. The last thing we need here is a mess in the O.R."

She called this out as she opened her office door, then seeing the maintenance staff moving in the direction of the the spill, she stepped inside and closed the door, figuring the problem to be as good as solved.

She threw herself back in her chair with a thud. Morning meetings and rounds had been uneventful, but a bit tedious. Charlotte definitely wasn't at her best today, she couldn't shake the feeling of both distraction and fatigue mixed with a tinge of impatience. She kept having that nagging feeling that she was forgetting something. Like leaving the keys in the car, or leaving the stove on. She sat back and thought, going through yet again another mental check list to assure herself that she'd forgotten nothing. Everything was in order.

She sighed aloud. "So what the hell is it?" Could be the lack of sleep, or the lingering odd feeling she'd had that resulted from a strange girl sleeping under her roof. She never in a million years thought she'd be holding a slumber party for girls. Admittedly it hadn't been much. They'd eaten, watched a movie, then holed up in Caroline's room.

"Next thing you know I'll be leading a brownie troop," she chuckled softly shaking her head at the idea.

"Hey. I brought you something."

Caroline shook her head.

"Don't worry no one knows you're down here. I know you'd get in trouble if they knew," Dell gave her a conspiratorial look, "so I sneaked you this."

She looked over at him on the verge of tears and shook her head. "I don't want anything."

"You need to eat," he insisted keeping his voice at a low whisper, as they did when stalking and spying on Charlotte King, "even if you're not hungry you still need something in your stomach."

He sighed sitting down next to her on the step. "Besides, Dr. Bennett, Naomi made this."

He held the baked pita pocket out to her.

"She did?"

"Yup," he nodded lying earnestly.

"So she'd be upset if she knew you didn't eat it."

She looked at the food, at him, then back at the food. He grinned considering the job done, and put the plate and a bottle of water next to it.

"You need water too," he explained. Then he stood up, holding his hands out harmlessly. "Not that you're hungry or that you have to eat it, but you know, just in case, it's there."

"Thanks," her tone was short and clipped, "leave now please."

"Kay. But I'll be right upstairs within yelling distance. You know, you can still go up and-"

"Now!"

Charlotte sighed, taping her foot on the floor and her pen on the desk, thinking. Something, there was something she was missing, something she was forgetting. She took a deep breath in to calm herself, then snapped to attention.

"Oh my god," she whispered wide eyed and horrified.

Her cell phone rang. She didn't even need to look at it to know who was calling. Just her luck.

Pete knocked on the door lightly then stuck his head in the open doorway. "Glad you finally got her into the birthing suite."

Naomi and Addison looked at each other in confusion, then at Pete.

"Pete, what are you talking about?" Naomi asked, confused.

"Well she was wandering the halls, but I'm glad you finally talked her into settling down in one place. She can still walk around in there, after all."

Addison felt just as confused as Naomi. "Got who into the birthing suite?" She asked him. She'd checked the waiting room not five minutes ago. She didn't have any more patients scheduled, and certainly would have remembered seeing a pregnant woman in the waiting area.

"Caroline."

Naomi shot to her feet, maternal instinct suddenly seeming to radiate from her in a palpable form, and she did not look happy.

"Pete what are you talking about?" Addison glared at him, wondering if he was playing a sick joke on her.

He continued seriously as if she hadn't spoken. "She's in labor."


	58. Chapter 58

Had to go down home again for unfun reasons. Am in a nasty, nasty bad mood because of it. Pissing me off is not a good idea right now, I can tell you that much. Be nice in your reviews, I just typed this up after not sleeping for a week.

"WHAT?" Both Naomi and Addison were shocked.

Now it was Pete's turn to look surprised. "You mean you didn't notice? I've been making an effort to keep an eye on her, but wasn't too concerned about it because I figured that between you and Naomi you had it covered and were just giving her some space.

Dell sighed audibly.

"Thank god it wasn't just me," he smiled slightly. I kept tabs on her all morning, first just because I felt like something was off, then when I figured what it was- sorry, I'm rambling. I came to tell you I no longer know where she is."

"She's in the birthing suite." Pete answered.

"You assumed she was there because you didn't see her roaming the halls or staring out a window." Dell shook his head. "She's not in the birthing suite."

"Where is she?" Naomi asked.

"That's what I came over to tell you- I don't know where she is, and I was also going to mention that I think she's in labor, but I heard Pete do that.

"She was in the stairwell last time I talked to her," he contined.

"You let her go near the stairs?" Naomi stared at him in surprise. "You know she's not supposed to-"

Addison interuppted her. "Let's just focus on the issue here. If she's in labor, we need to find her. Where else would she go?"

"Dell!" Dell looked down the hall at the sound of Violet's voice.

"Sheldon called. Caroline doesn't sound too good- she's in Charlotte's office.

"Damn it! Why didn't I think of that?"

Addison was on her feet, moving past Naomi, Pete and Dell. "Let's go."

The four of them were striding purposefully down the hall. Sam looked at the group curiously, then joined them, asking as he did so,

"What's going on? Why are we going 'power suit' mode? Gonna go kill someone?" He smiled mischeviously.

"Caroline's in labor." Naomi answered, her voice terse and strained.

"Allegedly." Addison corrected.

"I think I know labor when I see it," Pete answered back.

"Me too," Dell echoed.

"Wait, what?" Sam froze, and the group stopped with him. He looked at them again then shook his head. "No, no, no. No."

"What?"

"Uh uh," he shook his head again then bit his lower lip. "Pete and Addison, you don't go find her."

"She's in Charlotte's office."  
"Doesn't matter. You two stay up here."

"Sam, I think I-"

"No." He stared meaningfully at her. "Trust me, Addison. Nae, Dell and I will handle this part."'

Shocked, but still interested in seeing the results of this, as she knew they'd be bad either way, she aquiesed and waited where she was as the trio boarded the elevator.

The elevator stopped and opened the doors to reveal an aggitated Sheldon. Naomi and Dell rushed to the office while Sam held back, holding the elevator door with one hand, and Sheldon's shoulder with another.

"You hold this door, you got that? I don't care if the alarm goes off. You don't let this thing move. Got that?"

"Uh," Sheldon was shocked. He'd never seen Sam Bennett behave in a fashion that was so direct. "Yeah, yes," he answered finally. Only when he was holding the door open did Sam rush after his co-workers.

"Hey," Dell kept his voice soft, even though Caroline was curled up on Charlotte's couch, whimpering.

"I was wondering where you were."

"I don't feel good," she moaned.

Naomi smiled gently as she stepped past Dell and knelt on the floor in front of the girl. She grabbed Caroline's hands and held them in one of her own, stroking the girl's shoulder with the other. "I heard. Would you like to come back upstairs? I could take a look at you and see what's going on."

Caroline was already shaking her head before Naomi finished her sentence. "No," her refusal was a sad whisper of a moan. "Aunt Charlotte's gonna come get me and take me home."

"How do you know?" Dell asked the question, standing right beside Naomi, though with her eyes closed, he knew she couldn't see him.

Caroline sniffled. "I called her."

"Oh."

Naomi knew that Charlotte had no intention of taking Caroline back to her place, but knew better than to say so.

"Well," Naomi brightened her smile knowing it would reflect in her voice as well, "how about you come upstairs and you can lie down in an actual bed while you wait?"

She shook her head and sniffled. "No,"

Sam walked past them both, gave a nudging look to Naomi who released her hold on Caroline, stood up and backed away a few steps as Sam took the space she'd left.

"I told you you didn't look so good," he smiled softly at her. "What's the matter?"

Caroline opened her eyes then and looked at him. Her lower lip puckered and her nostrils flared as she answered him quickly, "I don't feel good!" Her assertation was wobbly and tear filled, sobs threatening to escape at any moment to replace words. Her lower lip stuck out and her face reddened and crinkled, an out pouring of tears was eminent.

Sam put a hand to her forehead, stroking it keeping his voice as gentle as his touch he answered, "I'm sorry to hear that. It's not fun when you don't-"

She cried out in pain and Sam, feeling as though he'd been stabbed, put a hand immediately to her stomach. At the contact he winced, thanking heaven that he was born without a uterus as he felt the girl's stomach constrict and harden as though her internal organs were rebeling and trying to strangle her from the inside.

"It's okay," he cooed continuing to stroke her forehead with his other hand, "it's okay."

"No it's not!" Caroline sobbed, crying outright now. She gasped a few times before continuing, "I don't feel good!" After that she erupted into a stronger torrent of tears, even though Sam's hand informed him the contraction had stopped.

"How long have you been hurting for?" He asked, and although he'd meant to whisper, for some reason the words seemed to boom and echo in his ears.

She didn't answer.

"You wanna come upstairs? We can get you all comfortable in bed while you wait for your aunt Charlotte," he plied. "It's much more comfortable. It'll make you feel better," he insisted, knowing he was lying.

Eyes glued shut again, lips still wobbling she nodded frantically.

"Good girl." He smiled. "Can you get up?"

A shake of the head was her response.

"Okay," he drew the word out as he positioned his arms around her. "Okay, now, just put your arms around my neck- that's right. "Okay, now I'm just going to lift you up," he pulled her to him as he pushed off with his legs, "and carry you," he finished as he stood cradling her.

Naomi and Dell moved back to let him through, then walked with him as he carried her out to the elevator, which was indeed chiming it's door alarm.

Sam seemed oblivious to it all, to everything but Caroline as he carried her. They stepped into the elevator, Sam clucking and cooing over her like a worried parent.

She started crying again as the doors began to close.

"Shh, shhh," he soothed, bouncing her as one would a baby or toddler. "It's okay," he promised. "It's okay, Daddy's here. Everything's gonna be all right." He continued bouncing her slightly as the elevator ascended. Dell and Naomi exchanged at glance at his word choice, surprised.

The sound of Charlotte's heeled walk alerted Cooper to her presence in their practice long before she was within view. Not waiting, he began walking to her, and could easily hear the sound of her shoes slow, hesitate, then stop. He quickened his pace down the hall, knowing she wouldn't want anyone to see her this way, and she wasn't even visible to him.

He sighed and stood still in the middle of the next hall looking at her, feeling even worse now because she was hurting. She hadn't even said anything. Hadn't snapped at him or demanded to know why he was standing there staring at her. Charlotte was visibly tense, staring wide eyed in front of her, but seeing to see nothing.

"Charlotte!"

She blinked.

"She called me." Her voice was soft and scared sounding.

He nodded slowly, understanding.

She took a deep breath then looked at him, wanting a lie. Wanting a lie badly. Her eyes begged him for one. Or to tell her what she was thinking wasn't true.

He nodded glumly in answer to her silent statement.

"So," she hesitated, "she's in labor."

"Looks like it."

"Looks like it?" Now her voice began to have it's usual sharp edge.

He swallowed. "Sounds like it," he winced.

She bit her lips together and he saw her take several deep breaths before asking, "How far is she?"

He shrugged. "Don't know."

"How can you not know?" She snapped, incredulous, taking her anger out on him.

"She won't let anyone look at her," he answered calmly, not taking offense because he knew better, "Not only does she think she's not in labor, got that denial thing in high gear I guess," he added, "but she doesn't think you're here to hang out with her and help her."

Charlotte squinted at him, waiting for him to continue.

"She thinks you're here to take her home," he finished.

"What?"

"Yeah," he playfully nudged her forward knowing she wouldn't move on her own, fear having froxen her feet. "Have fun with that," he teased. He knew she didn't know exactly where their birthing suite was, and was set to use that ignorance to his full advantage.

"Cooper!" She hissed. He grinned at her, playfully pushing her forward, circling around her when she tried to swat at him, but always moving forward, leading her forward.

"Cooper, what the hell!" She dodged him, which only served to move her further down the hall.

"Before she had time to think about what he was doing, or have time to be scared they were already at the door of the birthing suite (the rest of the practice thankfully having disappeared), Cooper opened the door and shoved her in.

She was shocked when she saw her niece lying miserably in a bed. The bed, she recalled, she'd slept in once, when that psycho Pete Wilder had tried to work magic on her. She made a face and shuddered.

When Caroline saw her in the room, she immediately brightened and sat up. Beaming at Charlotte she cried out, "Let's go!" Joyous, She quickly scrambled from beneath the covers, fully clothed and grabbed her bag. "I'm ready!"

Sick at heart, Charlotte reluctantly stepped forward and stopped her miniature before she set foot off the bed.

"We're staying here," she told her.

Caroline looked at her in shock.

"You said you were coming to get me!" She insisted hurt and confused and more than a bit angry.

"I said I was on my way over," she corrected her dryly.

"Yeah," she nodded an effort to be encouraging, "to take me home."

Charlotte shook her head. "You need to stay here. I came over to stay with you."

Confusion clouded the girl's features. "But," she spoke slowly as if trying to understand, "I don't need to stay here."

"You do."

Caroline sighed heavily but continued rushing on in an effort to convey this important message, "I have to go home now. I don't feel good. I'll feel better at home."

"You won't."

""There's really bad stuff happening here. It'll stop when we get outta here." She grabbed her bag again and shoved at Charlotte who had moved to sit on the bed, in an effort to get her to move.

"There's medicine here, drugs, supplies, stuff so you won't hurt so much."

"You don't understand!" She was desperate and pleading, insistant. "You don't know!"

"I do know," she answered as lovingly as possible but knew that literally as time ticked away there wasn't time to beat around the bush. "Honey, you're in labor. Early labor, some folks would still rightly call it a miscarriage but it's labor."

""No, I'm not," she insisted her voice a growl to cover her fear.

"You are, baby." Her answer was a whisper so soft the girl might not have heard it.

"No!" She was vehement. "You said! You said I got to skip that!"

""Well, that's major surgery, there's risk. There's no medical need for you to have surgery like before- if you were further along or couldn't deliver then yes but, well I'll talk to Ad- to someone about it," she barely made the correction in time remembering her reaction to Addison before. "But I think you can manage this. Your life isn't as risk, you'll be fine."

"You don't know how much this hurts!" She insisted contradicting and doubting her aunt's understanding of just what was going on inside her body. She didn't know herself, really, but she knew that it hurt. A lot.

"I think you can handle this," she kept her voice soft.

Caroline stared at her bug eyed. "No!" NO, I'm not handling anything!" Her nostrils flared and she gasped for breath looking at Charlotte both as if she'd gone mad, and still as if she were the only one that could resue her from all this. She gasped again. "I don't want to do this." Caroline looked at her sincerely, honestly, and Charlotte knew she was seconds away from crying. "You either take me home, or make it stop- now! I'm not doing this!"

"Look, I'll get Cooper to" that was a s far as she got. She sat sickened watching as her niece's sad face turned to sickly and distraught. Charlotte didn't have much time to even blink before Caroline cried out in pain as if she were being beaten and taking physical blows. She winced, putting an arm around her stomach. It was as if all the air had been sucked out of the room and all she could do was watch.

She wanted to get up and run, as if she weren't an adult, as if she'd never gone through med school and wasn't a doctor. As if she hadn't witnessed labor hundreds of times. Yet here she was, a witness to someone's labor for what felt like the millionth time and the first and all she wanted to do was run away. But like a bad dream it was as though she were frozen in place, trapped unable to move.


	59. Chapter 59

Are you guys reading my mind? Or peeking through my windows? lol. It's starting to freak me out. I told you the stuff that you mention is usually in my head or currently being written. Got the pm's too. Don't worry. Be patient. All I will say is don't worry your lil' heads about Addison and Pete- and yes Sam will make another appearance. I think you'll like what happens next chapter.

Charlotte walked out the door blind and deaf to anyone or anything but her own cowardly desire to get away. Naomi, Dell and Cooper just stared at she walked past them without a word. She walked on determined, not knowing where she was going but going away. Anywhere as long as it was away.

Cooper started after her when she began walking so fast she was nearly running. He noticed that after turning the hall, she was lurching, stumbling in her steps. He grabbed her by the shoulders, steadying her, holding her so she couldn't fall to the floor of the now vacated practice.

"Charlotte."

"I can't! I can't see her like that. I can't stand there and watch that. I can't do it."

"Char," he felt horrible for her, and hoped she could tell by the tone of his voice.

She pushed him away shaking her head. "I can't."

He grabbed her again in response, pulling her to him, making her stand still. Her eyes looked both vacant and scared at the same time, which scared him. She winced and put a hand over her stomach, not even bothering to fight him. He held her that way, not saying anything. Finally he felt her body relax somewhat.

"Stop fighting," he whispered. "I'm here. It's just you and me now, here. Just us."

She stood against him staring blinking and breathing.

Cooper knew she was seeing this play out before her eyes.

"Stop it, Char. Worrying about it isn't going to help."

Charlotte gasped for breath then asked, "How far along is she?"

He shook his head and sighed. "You asked that already, remember? You did notice she's still fully clothed, right? She won't let Naomi examine her."

He felt her thin body sag against his.  
"Like I said, she's just waiting for you to take her home."

She sighed sadly as she asked, "You mean I gotta go in there and boss her?"

He smiled down at her. "I thought that was one of your favorite past times."

He saw that she tried to smile at him, but the smile only made it to her eyes, But she was trying. Cooper closed his eyes for a moment. This is killing her.

"I'll go with you." To his ears his voice sounded hollow.

When they got back to the room Naomi and Dell were still standing in the same place as before, and Cooper wondered how long they'd been gone for. It felt like hours, then it felt like seconds.

She stopped at the door. "You wait here," she ordered.

He watched Charlotte take a deep breath in through her nose, then throw her shoulders back and push open the door. He smiled even though he knew it wasn't easy. Maybe her strength never came easy.

"Put this on." She threw the girl's night shirt, which she'd had balled up in her fist the whole time, onto the bed.

"No."

Charlotte rolled her eyes and pulled a patient gown from the tray it was folded on. "Then put this on. Those are your options."

Caroline crossed her arms and glared at her aunt. "I want that thing. I want to skip all this. Now!"

"I'll be damned," Charlotte muttered shaking her head. "You're crazy," she answered loudly. "You don't know what you're talking about. People die on the table, complications and morbididy are higher for a non-essential c-section than for vaginal birth. And if you don't die, you'd have a scar reminding you of all this hell you went through. Not to mention that you are in agony for weeks afterward, and the heightened chance of your uterus rupturing or exploding during a second pregnancy or labor. People act like getting a c-section is as easy as ordering from the damn dollar menu when the plain truth of it is that even if a section is medically necessary it's still risky as hell and should be done as a last resort."

"I don't believe you, you're makin' that up."

Charlotte looked heavenward and raised her hands.

"If that's all true how come you were all for it before? Huh?"

"Because a full term vaginal delivery would kill you." Fine, so she was exaggerating that point, but so what? "The risk of permanent damage to your body from delivery was greater than your risk of dying on the operating table. It's not medically necessary here. In a few months it would be."

Caroline stuck her lower lip out in a pout and glared at her. Then she gasped as another pain hit. Charlotte stood where she was, once again unable to move or do anything useful. Seeing her niece like that caused her to feel actual physical pain herself, which both made her feel weak, and happy because she felt it was unfair for her niece to suffer alone. However she refused to allow anyone to notice she was hurting because of all this. Definitely would not help her hard earned strong bitch image.

"Cooper," she whispered feeling so lost and inadequit she wanted to cry. Nonetheless, when the girl's contraction ended, Charlotte straightened her shoulders, walked out the door and barked at Dell Parker, "Get your ass in there and explain why a c-section is not as fun as a trip to Disney World."

She shook her head and began walking away as soon as the order was issued, muttering, "Sure as hell don't listen to me."

Addison walked up to Cooper, who like Naomi seemed frozen on the wall directly in front of the birthing suite door. "See? That's the answer to your question. Also, technically speaking although her body is going through all the stages of labor- she's miscarrying, not giving birth. The baby isn't viable at this point. Another week, two? It would have a chance."

Cooper couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You're not even going to-"

Charlotte stopped mid-stride and turned back staring at Addison and Cooper.

"No!" She answered for Addison. "And I can't believe you'd even consider it, Cooper! For God's sakes, she doesn't need to be in a hospital and I'm not putting her into that environment. I work in one, I know what it's like.

"But the-"

"The baby?" She was shocked. "Please tell me you hit your head. Didn't know you'd be so confused. " She took calculated steps towards him, and he actually thought she was going to hit him. When she got close enough however she hissed in his ear, "Even if that baby was full term- I don't care. I hope that thing dies. If this were back in the middle ages, I'd put it out on the doorstep at night so it could do just that. I don't give a shit, you hear me? How can you put the life of that awful thing above my niece and her emotional wellbeing?"

She walked away again and said louder, "I didn't know you supported incest, Dr. Freedman." She was pissed and didn't care who knew it. "I can't believe you'd give that thing a second thought." She turned on the spot and looked back at him. "And you thought she should have a c-section?"

He opened his mouth, then closed it. She looked at him with contempt. "You're an idiot," she added.

"He also wanted her to go to the hospital," Addison added, which I have to say,"

Charlotte held up a hand. Addison stopped talking.

"Idiots," she growled. "Way to go against her wishes."

"What wishes?" Dell couldn't help jumping in, though his hand was already on the door, happy to do what was asked, surprised that he agreed with Charlotte about the cesarean, even if it was only in the medical sense, but not agreeing on this.

"Have you ever asked her what her wishes were?"

"I didn't ask you to get in on this," she replied. "But to answer your question," she took a visible deep breath and hollered, "Kid, you wanna go to the hospital to do all this?"

"No!" The girl's vehemence was audible, even from the hall.

Charlotte gave a triumphant look. "Act like I don't know my own niece." She turned and walked away down the hall.

"Charlotte."

At the sound of Naomi Bennett's voice she stopped and turned back, for what felt like the millionth time. She wanted to put as much distance between herself and that room as possible, and these people were preventing that. She said nothing, just looked at the woman.

"Why don't we wait to make any decisions until after I've examined her?"

Cooper knew Naomi well enough to know that she wasn't asking a question, but he also knew by the look on Charlotte's face the decision'd already been made.

Apparently, the boy had done more than what she'd asked, Charlotte considered, as two contractions later, she sat with Caroline who was clothed in a gown, Naomi sitting at the girl's feet.

"This will only take a second," Naomi smiled at Caroline before ducking under the cover cloth at Caroline's knees.

"Ow!" Caroline scooted backward, a hand held out to block any further advances.

Naomi smiled again at her, understanding, but also knowing this needed to be done. However, in all the previous times, Addison had been the one to cause the girl physical pain. She remembered how hard it had been to just sit there with Caroline when Addison was performing the pelvic.

"It'll hurt a bit, but only for a minute," she assured her.

But Charlotte had no patience. "Cooper!"

Hesitently and reluctantly he stuck his head in the door. "Get over here," she hissed, staring at him meaningfully. When he got near enough to her, she whispered something in his ear. He nodded, then glanced at Naomi, "I'll be back in a minute," he told her.

Naomi just glanced at Charlotte. Caroline glanced warily at Naomi, and Dell looked out the window wondering just how long it had been since he'd last surfed, trying to think of anything but how much this was upsetting him.

Moments later Cooper returned with a syringe.  
"Thank you," Charlotte smiled at him as she deftly injected Caroline.

"Ow," she whispered, staring at her aunt, pulling away from her and holding her arm.

"You'll thank me," she smiled in response. "That should start working in a couple seconds."

Sure enough, moments later Caroline was lying back on the bed relaxed.

"Want me to stay?"

She looked at him. "Sure."

She nodded to Naomi, "You can check her now."

The other doctor pursed her lips. "What did you give her?"

"Something that will allow you to examine her cervix without much trouble." But to be on the safe side, Charlotte grabbed both Caroline's hands, and scooted a bent leg behind her hips, so she couldn't easily scoot backward this time.

Naomi sighed, resigned to Charlotte King's craziness and began. Caroline whimpered and squirmed slightly in pain, but she knew the response would be much worse if Charlotte hadn't given her, if she had to guess, morphine.

"Don't worry," she assured her, "the first dialation check is always the worse, pretty soon-" she gasped.

"What?" Charlotte's voice was sharp.

Naomi withdrew her hand and smiled at Caroline. "Honey you're doing great!"

Caroline pouted. "Doesn't feel great," she moaned.

"How far along is she?" Cooper this time.

"Five centimeters!" She grinned wide at Caroline.

Caroline gave her a blank stare, this statement meaning nothing to her. Charlotte's brows rose in shock.

"That is great," Dell mused. "Really."

Caroline glared at them in disbelief. "This is not great," she hissed.

"Seriously, most grown women don't handle labor this well. And for you to be this far-"

"He's right," Naomi added. "You're halfway done already."

"Her water break yet?" Charlotte asked, wondering exactly what Naomi Bennett had told her niece about labor.

Naomi shook her head.

"Dont you need to break it then?" Cooper looked concerned.

"Actually," Dell beamed loving being able to educate, "if labor is progressing well, and this one is," there's no need to break her water."

Cooper glanced at Naomi for confirmation or denial. She nodded.

"Besides," Charlotte whispered to him, leaning towards him, "the amniotic sac helps to lessen the pain of contractions. Once the water breaks the pain goes up exponentially."

"Oh." He nodded thoughtfully seeing why that would be a problem.

Considering her job finished, Caroline threw the blanket and sheet back over her legs, and buried herself beneath the covers so that even her head was hidden.

Charlotte looked away, pained, then looked at Naomi. Without a word she stood up from the bed and walked out. She knew another contraction was imminent and didn't plan on being present for it.


	60. Chapter 60

You guys are reading my mind again apparently. Well...I'm not going to say anything else. I'd spoil this version of the story and the other one. And no guessing! There were some things I kinda of wanted to address here, but I think they're pretty clear on their 'll see. Kind of goes with why Charlotte said what she said in the last chap. Was gonna have Sam have at her with that, but the chapter felt long. I cut it. Might put it in the next one. Lol, the next is gonna be cute I'll tell you that much. And if I work it right, that's where Pete and Addison really come into play. But shhh, I didn't tell you that! :P isn't allowing me to do any sort of 'section breaks', so I've stopped trying. If anyone knows something that still works for that, lemme know.

She knew from the sound of the footsteps that Dell was the only one that stayed with Caroline. She recognized Naomi and Cooper's foot falls easily. She kept walking, knowing that it was only Cooper who was following after her.

"Charlotte," he called to her in a whisper, "I have to tell you something."

She spun around impatient, and not as far away from the room as she'd like to be. "What?"

"Caroline called her mother earlier." He saw Charlotte's eyes widen in dismay, then she spun back around. "I wasn't sure when to tell you, but I figured better now than later, because really that would just mean never."

He winced at the look she gave him. He knew this was hard on her, but she'd hate him if she found out he'd been in on this and hadn't told her.

"Keep walkin'," she demanded.

He did, and then continued, "All she kept saying was that she wanted to go home, and," he took a deep breath knowing she wouldn't want to hear this, "when she started having stronger contractions she was crying for her mother."

Near the lobby now, Charlotte King stopped in place, then faced Cooper, her mouth set in a firm straight line of disapproval.

"Finally she said she wanted to call her mom."

Charlotte put her hands on her hips. "And?"

"I talked to Ms. King first, told her that her daughter was in labor, and that she wanted to speak to her." He licked his lips wishing he didn't have to tell this, "she was crying most of the time. Then-" he paused feeling sorry for Caroline once again.

"Then, what?" She was annoyed.

"Caroline said Ms. King told her "I don't have time for this. I didn't send you off so you could whine at me. Don't call me about this again."

Charlotte's stern mouth dropped open and her eyes widened and were suddenly wet with tears.

"Then she hung up on her."

Charlotte just stared at him so shocked she couldn't speak.

"Okay so uh, you're...you're really doing great," Dell smiled, hoping he looked convincing. "Really."

"What might help is that big bouncy ball you were playing with before, sitting on it, laying over it, it's really helpful for stuff like this," he smiled at her again. "It makes you more comfortable, which can help your cervix dialate faster, not that you're not doing a really great job," he spoke faster as he noticed her eyes widening and her nostrils flaring, "because-" she looked like she was about to really start crying hard, "because you are," he finished. "But the sooner you're fully dialted the faster the baby can move down," he spoke faster, blurring words and sentences, because if he could just finish what he had to say before she started crying, she might not cry at all. "

And your effacement shouldn't be a problem and once you're done with that, you can deliver the baby and this'll all be over." He looked up at her again, smiling brightly at the end to emphasis the goodness of that prospect. "Right?"

And that did it. Caroline started crying.

_Crap!_ Dell held up in hands in a sign of peace, shaking his head. "No, no, don't cry! It's okay, really! That's a good thing! It's a really good thing!"

He looked around the room, afraid that Charlotte King would come charging in. She'd kill him if she knew he was making her niece cry.

"No, it's not!" She howled.

"Please stop crying? Please? I, I could get you some ice cream, if you want, or, or some cake!" He smiled at the prospect. " How'd you like that? There's a specialty store Naomi goes to, and I could get you some cake!" He nodded and smiled then, feeling triumphant. She couldn't turn down cake.

"No!" She answered. "I don't like you anymore," she sobbed, her words coming out like a sad whimper, as it was a revelation that pained her.

He noted he was breathing almost as hard as she was now. He decided it was best to be honest.

"I don't know why you're crying. I didn't mean to make you cry. I"m sorry, just tell me what I did or said that was wrong. Did I scare you? Because I can take it back. Really, whatever you want." He bit his lip, shaking his head in confusion. "I wish you wouldn't cry," he admitted.

It felt like his happy pap where he couldn't do anything right if he tried, but this felt worse, infanitely worse. Because not only was he trying to be helpful and capable, he also cared for Caroline. But she was crying harder now than before.

"We don't have to use the birthing ball," he insisted.

"Get out!" Caroline wouldn't even look at him now. "Just get out!" She sobbed. "I don't want you here! I don't want you!" Get out!"

Open mouthed and still hoping to fix this before anyone else in the practice found out how badly he was screwing this up he moved away from Caroline, hoping that maybe it was his proximity, when the door opened.

Naomi hurried in without going to Dell for explanation, sat on the bed next to Caroline and wrapped her in her arms.

Dell walked over to her. "I don't know what I did," he whispered trying to be as professional as possible, "I was just suggesting that she could use the birthing ball, and-"

Naomi shook her head. "Just go," she gave him an understanding smile, then looked nudgingly to the door.

Caroline turned to Naomi and clung to her like a bat on a wall, then she buried her head in Naomi's chest.

"He's just a boy," she cried, "just a stupid boy!" Caroline gasped for breath and continued, "He thinks he's a doctor but he's not. He's not even cool!" She choked over sobs before adding, "He better not have seen me naked!"

Her lower lip was trembling as much as her body. Naomi held the girl to her tightly, stroking her hair, remembering the question Maya'd asked Caroline. She shook her head. Of all the questions in the world, why did her daughter have to ask this girl that question?

She shook her head again sadly and felt Caroline's arms tense around her, and felt her gasp at the same time she felt her uterus contract, which was pretty easily felt, as most of Caroline's stomach was pressing up against her.

"It's okay," she whispered in her ear quickly before any screams could block her out, "it's okay."

Caroline's hands stayed fixed on Naomi's shoulders, but now squeezed hard into her upper arms as she cried out in pain, then screamed through gritted teeth.

Naomi could feel the heat from Caroline's little body as she fought against the contraction.

"Just let it out, it's okay," she held her tighter to her to keep her from reaching for her stomach, as she knew from experience pain caused her to scratch at it. "Go ahead and scream, you don't have to fight it."

"I wanna go home! I want my mom!"

She felt the strength of the contraction increase, and with her forehead resting now against Naomi's collarbone, Caroline dug her fingernails into Naomi's arms and screamed with the contraction, when the pain became worse she beat against Naomi with her fists.

"Get my mom!" She cried again. "I can't stand it! I want my momma!"

Naomi accepted the use of her body in this way, and held it motionless, except for the rhythmic rubbing of her hand on Caroline's back. "It's okay," she muttered low enough for Caroline to hear, "I know honey, I know."

"God, make it stop!" She cried. Gasping frantically and crying from the pain that had lessened but hadn't yet stopped she ordered, "Get Uncle Cooper! I want drugs! Make him tell Aunt Charlotte!"

Absorbed in her concern, Naomi was surprised at how Charlotte King's niece could know that Cooper was more likely to be within yelling distance than Charlotte.

Caroline sank against Naomi and cried with relief and exhaustion when the contraction ended. Naomi knew from both medical experience and her own timing that the girl's contraction had lasted no longer than a minute, but she also knew from persoal experience that when you were the one having that contraction it didn't matter what you knew or what anyone told you, it felt that that torturous pain would never end, or that you would die before it did.

"I don't want Dell in here for this," she gasped still catching her breath slightly, "he's just a kid. I thought," her voice trailed off, "but he's not. He's just...he's just some kid. Some boy. A little kid."

She sighed inwardly, feeling sorry for Dell even though she knew that this was just a mixture of pain and hormones talking. She knew that Dell he looked upon Caroline as a little sister type and did have paternal feelings for her as well, and was just trying to be helpful. But poor Caroline loved him alternately in a crushy and big brother way. Wait, that was incestuous. Fine, then she loved him in a big brother's best friend kind of way. She tried to put herself in Caroline's shoes. Would she have wanted her crush to see her like this? No way.

Naomi glanced up at the door once Caroline was resting with near dead weight against her. _When I get out of here, she thought, I'm going to kill Charlotte._

She kept walking, irritated but relieved that Cooper wasn't still trailing her like a lost puppy dog. He was probably back outside the door of the birthing suite. Well, good for him. The last thing she needed was another kid to look after.

When Caroline's cries of pain could be heard Charlotte made a beeline for the stair well. She wasn't a chicken. She just...needed something to steady her nerves.

Seeing Sam Bennett sitting across from Dr. Wilder in the lounge, she called to him,

"I'll be in my office," She knew telling Sam was as good as telling Cooper, who would relay that information to whomever needed to know.

"The hell you will be," his cold disgust stopped her at the door.

She turned around. "Beg your pardon?"

He was on his feet now.

"I said, "the hell you will be"."

Caroline's cries could still be heard, and Charlotte had to work hard to close her ears to them.

"Dr. Bennett, I have work to do, a business to run."

"So do I," he drew out each letter and syllable. "But you don't see me doing a single thing now do you?"

"That's your business." She shook her hair back and pushed the door open.

She'd no more than stepped a foot over the door's thresh hold, when Sam grabbed her by the shoulder and spun her around.

"You walk out that door, and that's as good as abandoning this niece of yours that you profess to love. You should be in that room with her right now."

She was shocked into silence again, but only momentarily. She shook her head hard. "You don't understand."

"I do. I'm the only person in this practice, besides Dell probably, who does. I know what it's like watching someone you love go through labor, which means see someone you love in pain.

He could see her tiny ribcage rising and falling, her jaw set like a steel trap and tears in her eyes.

She pushed past him. "I can't," she answered, shoving the stairwell door open again, admittedly fleeing. "I can't!"

"Now?" He stood in the stairwell looking after her as she ran down the stairs. "When she needs you most? You're going to abandon her, now? Now?"


	61. Chapter 61

There was a really funny bit that I had in mind for this, but I thought of it right before bed, and didn't bother to write it down because I figured it's so funny, how could I possibly forget? Well, don't you know but I did forget it! I don't wanna do that part of the story without it! So, you get this till I remember what it was. Oh, it was good. Funny funny stuff. If I don't remember it, we'll move on, but I'm hoping I remember it.

Sam Bennett was on a mission. One that wasn't his job. Not that he wasn't happy to do it, but the fact remained. He'd spoken to Naomi before leaving the practice, and she'd mentioned she was the only person Caroline would allow into the suite with her, but even that had changed as the girl's contractions got worse. Caroline wasn't letting anyone in now, which of course was a problem. Sam knew they'd all respect her current wishes for a while, before heading in and doing their jobs. But he had a feeling she'd probably be crying for someone sooner than later. How many times had Naomi kicked him out during Maya's birth, only to call him back in minutes later?

Cooper passed him on his way back into the practice, and Sam was glad for that. It meant he was going to give Charlotte what for. So, it was only Naomi and Dell hanging out in the hall when he got there. He'd already seen Addison and Pete in the kitchen. Addison was simply biding her time, he knew.

He wasn't worried. Nor was he worried that without any warning he was going against Caroline's current wishes. With a smile on his face, he walked into the suite.

Once the door was open Caroline glared at him and hissed, "Get out!"

Refusing, he stepped in and closed the door. "I know, I know, he excused," you don't know when you're going to have another contraction."

Her little mouth puckered and little up turned nose wrinkled in disgust at his word choice. He hid a smile.

"But, that's okay, because I don't care."

Her face became a hurt pout as she answered, "Maybe I do." The tone was defensive, almost sassy, but he knew immediately the words were the truth, even if the tone was set to make him want to leave. She did care that she didn't know when another contraction would hit. This terrified her.

He remembered the need to be authoratative with her, to tell her things and not ask questions, but at that moment he realized that she didn't need a man, some man, to try to play the bad cop parent as much as she needed an example of one who was a good parent and a decent man.

He sat down in the chair next to the bed, the one he assumed incorrectly Naomi had vacated. He gave her a small apologetic smile even before the words, "I'm sorry," were out of his mouth.

"I know you care," he added. "I know this is really scary for you."

She set her jaw, her chin lifting up, and she looked at the wall in front of her, not at him. He knew her natural response would be to deny it, but she couldn't deny this.

He sighed as he watched her cheeks reddening, saw her nostrils flare and her chest heave all with emotions she was trying so hard to hold in. Damn him, he was making her feel things. And feeling things wouldn't help anything. It wouldn't make it stop. It would make her feel sad, which would only make things worse.

"Go away," she ordered.

Sam shook his head. "I won't do that. I brought you food," he allowed his voice to brighten on the last part, holding up a styrofoam container of take out.

"You need to eat."

"Don't wanna. Just want you to go."

"No. I'm going to stay here and take care of you until you at least eat something. And if that means I have to stay here all day and sit with you through a million contractions, then that's just what I'll do."

She looked sad then, or possibly just too tired to keep holding up such a strong front.

"Please go," it was a plea, no more than a whisper. She was gasping for breath.

Immediately he put the food on the side table, and moved from the chair to the bed, not caring if he was supposed to maintain a professional distance, or that he was not her parent. What she needed was for someone to act like they were.

He pulled her to him, strongly, and held her to his chest, his arms unyeilding until she stopped holding herself stiff as a poker, stopped fighting and let go.

And as soon as she did that, Sam felt her little bony body cave in against his, shaking hard as she sobbed against him.

Fortunately the downpour lasted only a short while. Sam grabbed some tissues conveniently located beside the bed as well, and gave them to the girl. She blew her nose and wiped her eyes. Sam then reached into the bag carrying the take out and pulled out an orange juice.

"Here, you need to drink something."

He put a straw in it for her, and settling back against the pillows, allowing herself to relax in front of him finally, she set to drinking it.

"And," he pulled the rolling tray used for food over and put the container and utensils on it. "Pancakes!" He smiled, opening it, glad to note that they were still piping hot. "And some fruit. I brought you some nice cold ice water, because you need water, not just sugar, even if it is orange juice. Fruit's better than juice anyway."

She made a face. "I'm not hungry."

"You have to eat."

"I feel like I'm gonna throw up. I don't want to eat."

"If you are going to throw up, trust me, it's better to have something in your stomach than to dry heave."

She looked sickened. Possibly not the best thing to talk about when someone already felt ill.

"But you ate breakfast," he began, testing the waters half knowing she'd lied.

Sure enough she shook her head. "I lied."

He pushed the pancakes to her. "Then you eat," he insisted.

Cooper stepped into Charlotte's office without knocking, he let the door close behind him and just stood there.

Charlotte looked up from her computer screen, and Cooper was surprised she didn't have a martini right next to it.

As he just stood there staring at her, making his thoughts known with his silence, she rolled her eyes and sighed loudly. "What?" She growled, glaring at him.

He sighed too, but for different reasons. "She asked for you. Wants drugs, her mother, and to go home."

Charlotte raised an eyebrow. "Well, one outta four ain't bad."

"Charlotte, she needs you."

"She doesn't want me in there."

"She needs you in there, I don't care if you both don't want each other."

She just stared at him.

"Get up. Now."

When she sat motionless, he walked up to her and pulled her up by the arm. "Get up. Get her drugs, from that stash of yours. Get her that hydrocollator stuff. Get her things. If you won't go in there with her, you'll at least get her drugs."

Charlotte swallowed, then blinked.

"I'm going back upstairs. I'll see you up there in fifteen minutes. No less."

With that he turned and walked out, ready to see Caroline himself.

He knew he was probably the last person she wanted to see- besides Addison. She wouldn't want him in there. But, after she'd kicked everyone out and demanded that they not even be in the hall near her...well, clearly something had to be done. He was trying to figure out what and who, thinking that no one really knew Caroline well enough, knew why she was pushing them all away the way that he did. Then he realized why he knew, and knowing that, he also knew he was the only one that could talk to her about it. But it wasn't going to be easy.

"I know you don't want me in here," he prefaced as he walked in. "But we need to talk."

Caroline had managed to draw her knees up and cover herself almost entirely by the bed clothes.

He thought of sitting, but realized he was too uneasy to sit, so he simply moved closer to her instead, decreasing the likelyhood that he would be overheard.

"I know you're embarrassed. By all this," he explained, "and you don't like the idea of either being in pain or having other people know that you are," he took a deep breath, imagining what would upset Charlotte most, "and you don't like that you can't control how you respond to that pain, having to show that you are, because it hurts so much now that you can't pretend to not be in pain, act like you're not having contractions."

She was looking at him with a mixture of wariness, fear and skepticism, but at least she was looking at him, and listening. He kept his smile to himself.

For an embarassing moment he forgot his point, he considered for a moment about pain and why he was in there, and it came to him. He took a deep breath and continued, "But you don't have to be embarassed, you shouldn't be. Everyone here, we're all doctors. Well, except for Dell. But all of us have seen people," he was about to say have kids, but quickly and wisely decided against it, "in labor," he added. "We've all delivered babies, so it's pretty normal. I mean, here especially, it's kinda like what we do. Well, not me, but Naomi, Dell, Pete and Addison. It's...their thing."

She looked at him like she had a question, but Cooper knew he was leaving something out. "So, even if you get drugged up to heaven, and your aunt is brining up some stuff, and it still hurts, it's okay. It's okay to yell or cry or scream. You can scream your head off, just for fun if you want." He took another deep breath in realizing how uncomfortable this made him. "It's okay to express your pain, to show that you're hurting.. We don't like that you are in pain, but if you're trying to hide it, or push us away because you think anyone here will think you're a baby or something, well we don't like that either. Besides, if you try to hold it in, it'll just make it hurt more."

She seemed to be contemplating something, thinking on something, then she looked him in the eye and spoke. "So," she began hesitantly, "you think it's okay for me to be yelling to wake the dead."

"Yeah. Well, I mean, it's not okay, I don't like that you're hurting, but it's fine, it's good that you yell about it instead of trying to be quiet."

"And you think they all think that."

"I know they do. They definitely do."

"It doesn't annoy them?"

His eyebrows raised. He hadn't thought she'd be concerned about that. But he knew it wasn't true.

"OF course not!"

"They're not annoyed that they have to be here?"

"None of us have to be here," he answered quickly. "We want to be here."

"Except for Aunt Charlotte," she muttered glaring down at the bed.

"She's here," he excused. "She's just not, here, here."

Caroline rolled her eyes.

"They don't have to be here, this doesn't annoy them, and they think I should be yellin'?" She repeated the gist of what they'd gone over.

He nodded.

"But it scares them. You. All of you."

This was something he couldn't deny, but he answered, "Well, no one likes to see anyone in pain." It felt like a weak answer, but what else could he say?

She took a deep breath. "It scares you. It scares Dell, and Aunt Charlotte. And Dr. Bennett." She shook her head, seeming to be conflicted with her emotions, "I don't want you all in here. I know it scares you, and it doesn't make me feel any better to know I've got people in here who're supposed to know what they're doing, but they're scared. Because I don't know what I'm doing or what the hell is happening to me, and I'm scared to death- but they do, they do know and they're scared? Uh uh. That's not cool. How can they be scared when they've all done this before?"

He kicked himself for forgetting just how painfully perceptive children could be. It was true. They'd all done this before and weren't scared of or by it, with the exception of himself of course, the only reason at all they were all upset by this was that they'd all grown attached to Charlotte's niece. It was hard for any of them to see her in pain because they cared so much about her. Like it or not, as Addison had once pointed out, the girl had gotten under their skin.

His mouth hung open slightly as he tried to think of what to say. Before he could come up with anything, she nodded to the door. "You can go now. If you're sure they're okay with it and they want me to yell, they can hang out in the hall not in here. I don't want any of you in here."

"But some of us might want to be in here," he added. Not voicing aloud that he was not one of those people, and definitely not one of those people if she was having a painful contraction. I'm a sissy, he thought.

She raised an eyebrow. "You're crazy!"

He laughed, relaxing a bit. Because that was probably true. Looking at her thinking that for the first time that day she looked like her normal self again, he noticed her expression change. And having been a pediatrician for so long, he knew immediately what that look meant. He made a grab for the nearest empty basin, ran to her with it and held it under her chin, while directing the back of her head with his hand, at the same moment she vomited whatever she'd eaten that day directly into the basin.

After she finished, she let out a horrified, choking sounding gasp. He saw her glance down, scoot backward, then she looked up at him and barked, "Get out. Now! Out!"

Her whole face was red. Cooper considered saying something, thought better of it, opened the door and walked out, announcing as he did so, "Careful, I need a garbage can!"


	62. Chapter 62

"Someone needs to be in there with her," Dell muttered angrily as he handed the sheet set to Naomi.

She smiled and took the bundle from him. "Thank you," she answered. "And I will be in there with her."

"She's not gonna like it," Cooper answered, knowing that his comment may have sounded childish, but it was the truth.

Naomi gave a shrug of the shoulder and walked into the room. Cooper just leaned back against the wall and waited, having told those assembled all the girl had said about her fear, and their fear not making her any more comfortable.

Cooper smiled in self saisfaction when the first thing audible as Naomi closed the door was, "Get out!"

Then he heard Naomi's voice, but it was neither high enough or low enough for the words to be audible. He could only asertain that Naomi was in mom mode, speaking calmly, trying to soothe Caroline. It didn't seem to work, soon the girl's crying could be heard, followed by words that were so high pitched Cooper couldn't make them out.

Dell winced slightly and made a show of rubbing his ears. "What's she saying?"

Sam shrugged. "Got me." He listened harder. "Sounds like dog whistle, dog whistle, "home," dog whistle," he listned more trying to catch any identifiable words, "and mama." That's all I can pick out."

He nodded. "Betsy cries that that sometimes, I can't understand her no matter how hard I try. I have to calm her down and get to her talk normally- but that's only when she's really upset."

"Then I'd say she's really upset." Cooper considered a moment, " She's probably pretty embarassed. My guess is she just thinks she wet the bed."

"That would be embarrassing."

There was a sound of a rolling cart, and looking down the hall, Cooper was surprised to see Charlotte wheeling the hydro-collator on a cart, along with her med kit. He knew her kit was full of morphine, and he figured using the heat packs on Caroline was a good idea- none of that surprised him. He knew Charlotte would be up, so her presence didn't surprise him either. What did was that she was coming down the hall, dressed slightly more comfortably- barefoot.

He looked down at her feet as she stopped the cart next to him.

"I wasn't about to wear heels all night- this isn't exactly a black tie event."

He shrugged and smiled, just barely fighting back laughter, then turned his head upon hearing the room door open.

Without any pleasantries Charlotte asked Naomi,

"Anyone check her yet? Since the first time?" Charlotte looked at Naomi, then in a moment of realization looked wide-eyed at Dell.

"Someone tell me the boy genuis hasn't."

Dell managed a weak smile, hurt as he was by the situation. He knew mothers often kicked people out of the room during their labor, he just didn't think he'd be one of them. It was small consolation that she'd effectively kicked everyone else out too.

"No," he answered her first question.

She nodded her approval, and he knew the nod was just approval that he personally hadn't examined her.

Naomi dumped the sheets in the laundry bin, and washed her hands before coming back to the hall. She looked at Charlotte, so angry with her she could barely form words.

"She needs to have someone in there with her, tending to her. I don't care what she wants at this point, she's too far along to be left alone in there. I got her some water, she's very nearly dehydrated, but refused an IV."

"I've got some pedialite," Cooper offered, happy to be able to be helpful. She nodded in a way that was both in approval and urgent. He rushed off to grab some, Dell at his heels. Cooper guessed he wanted to feel helpful too, especially since Caroline'd kicked him out.

When they got back Naomi was saying, "She needs someone in there that doesn't have to act like they're not upset."

"She needs someone who's not scared to be in there." Sam re-iterated, slightly upset himself that no one seemed to think anything of that fact that he actually went out and got the girl food. Even though she'd puked it up 15 minutes later when Cooper went in to see her- the fact remained that he had been thoughtful. The rest of them just seemed to stand around being scared.

As though completely misinterpretting the thoughts in his head Naomi asked him, "You're afraid to be in there with her?"

"No!"

"He's afraid of-" Cooper began quickly, before seeing the cold stare Sam was giving him, and remembering just in time what he'd promised not to tell anyone.

Sam just looked at him.

Naomi grinned. "You're not afraid of a little girl in labor, are you?"

Sam sighed in frustration while Cooper picked up the dialouge echoing Naomi's thoughts as well as Caroline's.

She needs someone who isn't afraid, and who doesn't have personal attachment. That's why everyone here is so uneasy. That's why we're scaring her."

"I'm not afraid to be in there." Naomi insisted

"Right. You may not be afraid, but you're not helping the matter. She knows this makes you uncomfortable." Even though he added silently, you're more comfortable being in there with her than her own flesh and blood is.

He glanced over at Charlotte. She seemed steel like, unmoving- and not wanting to be there: scared. As Sam looked at her, relutantly Charlotte re- entered the conversation herself.

"So, what you're saying is we need someone who's not bothered by this in any way, and is not personally connected. Who would-"

"Move aside people' Addison pushed through the group, business like, taking Cooper's pedilit from his hands as she went past. "Pete," she called down the hall to the kitchen, projecting her voice so he'd hear her, "let's go."

"Oh crap," Charlotte muttered. "The quack too."

As the door closed, Cooper found himself waitng for the door to re-open with Addison's head rolling out across the floor.

But there was nothing. No screaming, no crying, no demands. All anyone heard was Addison's voice, crisp and business-like while still retaining her characteristic sensitivity, then Pete's voice. The five of them exchanged shocked looks.

"Charlotte!" Addison called for her.

Charlotte started visibly. Then as cover, she squared her shoulders and announced bitterly loud enough for Addison to hear through the closed door, "Don't call for me like I'm some dog!"

Naomi couldn't hear her friend sigh in irritation, but she was certain she did. Then she heard her call again with a tone that conveyed her annoyance at Charlotte's obvious reluctance, "Dr. King would you get in here? Please," she added.

Charlotte sighed again loudly, as if this were a waste of her time, when everyone present knew she was simply afraid.

She glanced at Cooper. He nodded to the door, grabbing the handle that held the hydro collator indicating he'd follow her in.

Lifting her chin, she walked confidently to the door. Just as she reached the thresh-hold, Caroline began crying out in pain. Charlotte immediately froze in place, hand on the door.

Hurting because she was, Cooper reluctantly nudged her in the leg with the edge of the cart, motioning her forward in enough time to save face, as well as give her an outlet for anger and something else to think about. If he pushed the cart up against her more forcefully, it might even give her something to be mad about. So, as she opened the door, that's exactly what he did.

"Ow!" She yelled as the cart ran into her ankle. She turned around, hopped out of his way and into the room, holding her gave Cooper the time to push the cart past her, thus making her enter the room fully.

"What the hell, Cooper?"

The door closed behind them.

Mission accomplished.

"She's awake."

Charlotte lifted her head from Cooper's desk at the sound of his voice.

"Morphine's wearing off," he added.

She nodded, pushing herself up to standing. "How long she sleep for?" She yawned.

He smiled. "Slightly longer than you. Not long, it's only been about 15 minutes or so."

"That's it?" She was shocked, and moved quickly past Cooper to get to the birthing suite. She'd left her bag in there, and intended to use it.

When she opened the door she was met with a much happier looking little girl.

Caroline sighed happily and smiled at her when she came in.

"You know, they're right at church," she mused dreamily. "It really does feel better when you forgive people. And I'm so glad I called him."

She sighed again with that sappy smile on her face.

Charlotte raised an eyebrow. I thought Cooper said the drugs wore off. Clearly not.

She sat down next to her. "Called who? What are you talking about?"

"Forgiving people," she answered brightly.

"Okay... I was doing some paper work," she lied. "Did I miss something?"

"Yeah," she answered. "I finally decided to forgive Dr. Wilder, and Dr. Montgomery, and both Dr. Bennetts, and Dell."

Charlotte glanced at the door, for once hoping someone else was in the room to explain all this. She looked back at Caroline.

"I'm not following. What did you do?"

"Well, first I went to Dr. Wilder's office and said I was sorry for messing with his stuff before, and I then I went and forgave everyone else for the stuff I did to them, cuz I'm not mad anymore."

Charlotte fought back laughter realizing that Caroline was confusing the word forgiveness with an apology.

She looked at the clock, which confirmed how little time had passed since she'd drugged her. She kept her voice neutral as she asked, "You went to Dr. Wilder's office?"

She nodded.

"And you went and spoke with everyone else to say you're sorry?"

She nodded smiling. "I feel so much better now."

"You got up out of this room and apologized?"

Caroline nodded again then sighed before adding, "Everyone was real nice about it. Dr. Wilder said he understood why I was mad at him, and that I couldn't help it, that he probably would have fought back too and hated someone for holding him down like that. And I said I was sorry for what I did, and speaking out of turn to him, but that I wasn't sorry I said he was angry inside, because I think he is, and that I was sorry for that. I said maybe he should come to Jesus, or just go talk to Violet and maybe that would make him feel better."

Charlotte choked from trying to hold back her laughter. For all the things the girl had picked up on, she still had no idea about Violet and Pete, or Violet and Sheldon. She started coughing instead.

Caroline blinked heavily, still tired from the morphine. "I even told Dr. Montgomery that I was sorry for what I said to her, but that what she did really did hurt and I didn't like it at all. I'd get in big trouble if I went and hurt someone as bad as she hurt me." "And I said I was sorry for taking Dr. Bennett's chocolate stash. But I wasn't really sorry that I ate it, even though it was wrong, at the time because it was really good chocolate."She grinned wide, showing all her teeth. "It was!" She insisted.

Charlotte went and stuck her head out of the door.

"Cooper!" She hissed, looking daggers at him.

He walked the few steps over to her and asked, "What?"

"What'dya mean the morphine's wearing off? It's clearly not."

"Of course it is," he reminded her, "she would have stayed asleep otherwise."

"She's talkin' crazy. She thinks she got up out of there to go and apologize for the time she booby-trapped your practice."

"Really?" Dell asked with a laugh, deciding not to act like he hadn't heard every word of Charlotte King's softened speech.

"It's not funny,clearly it was a dream. But," she considered and actually relaxed for a moment, "it's real sweet, she actually thinks she got up out of bed and went and said sorry to y'all personally."

"You only gave her enough to knock her out for a short period of time," Cooper reminded her. "And you know that when someone is in as much pain as she's in, the average dose only last for about fifteen minutes before it starts wearing off."

She stared at him. "Don't think I just got outta med school, Cooper. I know loopy when I see it. She keeps confusing words and looks all happy." She nodded. "Trust me, she's still drugged up good."

Dell smiled. "Awesome." He glanced eagerly at Naomi, then back at the suite door. She smiled back at him, "Maybe we can play that talking game with her again."

"What game?" Cooper asked.

"It's one where we ask her questions, and she answers." Naomi was grinning a bit too widly. Cooper knew somethig wasn't right there. His suspicion was confirmed when she leaned over and non-too quietly whispered to Sam, "She'll tell you anything you want!"

Charlotte glared at her. "You been messin' with my niece?"

Naomi grinned remembering all the things Caroline'd said after her ecv. "Yes."

Addison called out from the chair she was lounging in, "Would you mind terribly if I went and did my job before you guys decide to screw with her?"

Naomi looked hurt. "No one's gonna screw with her, Addison. It was just a joke."

"Passing thought, you mean," Pete corrected.

She looked at Charlotte. "We got the pedialit in her, then she passed out. Now that's she's awake, I want to check her."

Charlotte nodded.

Addison smiled and stood up. She walked to the door and past Charlotte as she opened it. "Boy, you sure are a push-over today," she teased.

Charlotte made a scoffing sound. "It's not me you need to convince, Montgomery, it's the kid."

What can I say? It's been a really bad week, and it's only Monday. Also, I thought I'd posted this chap already. I saw I hadn't- and sure enough I went to look for it and it was gone. So I sat my angry crabby bad-day self down and started typing. I hope to make the next chap better. That should be the last one. Unless I get wordy again. You know how I am with that. And I have something to ask you guys, but I'll put that in the next chap for input, k?


	63. Chapter 63

Addison sat in a chair, letting Pete stick needles into Caroline, after Charlotte left. She considered that Charlotte King probably didn't like the fact that Dr. Addison Montgomery, not to mention Pete Wilder were the ones to witness the verbal exchange between Charlotte and Caroline that resulted in Charlotte leaving in a huff.

She'd been the one to check Caroline's progress, yet Caroline decided, in her pain, to lash out at Charlotte. After a particularly strong contraction, which Charlotte, to her credit, had tried to coach the kid through, Caroline shoved her aunt away and screamed,

"I hate you! This is all your fault! You're hateful and mean and I hate you! You're making me go through this! You didn't stop it. I told you I didn't want to and I couldn't and you're making me for no good reason anyway!" She cried. "You're cruel and mean and sadistic, and I hope you die!"

Charlotte turned red-faced and retorted, "You may be in pain, but I sure as hell didn't come in here to be treated like this!" With a flip of her blonde hair, the tiny power house stormed barefoot out of the room.

Addison had simply shrugged at the exchange. Being present for so many births, she'd certainly heard that and worse- much worse. And, she reasoned, Charlotte'd wanted to be out of there anyway. Caroline just finally gave her a good reason to get lost. It was obvious in more ways than one that as cool under pressure as Charlotte was, this situation made her very, very uneasy.

Through with absently watching Pete stick needles in Caroline, she stood up ready to get out of there herself for a while. Word had it Sam had ordered take out, and tired as she was, Addison needed both food and good coffee- though she'd settle for any coffee.

She nodded at Pete. "I'll be back," she excused. This was as opposed to saying, "I"ll be back in a little bit," which would imply she would be returning soon. She didn't plan on returning soon. She wanted to eat, and if she was lucky, Nae would be feeling the need for food at the same time.

"Fifty bucks Charlotte is back here before you are," Pete called.

Addison just laughed.

Fifteen minutes later, Pete just smiled to see Charlotte, with Sam at her side, in the doorway. He knew Sam'd talked to Dr. King specifically about her neglecting her niece.

He gave Charlotte a nod of his head, stood up and walked to the door.

"Walk with me,Sam," he smiled. "I have $50 to collect from Addison."

Looking more than a little reluctant, Charlotte sat down in the chair next to Caroline. As soon as she did, Caroline reached for her. Charlotte's first instinct was to pull away, afraid Caroline was reaching for her because she was having another contraction. She didn't give a damn what Sam Bennett said, hell, she certainly didn't see him in there with the kid, now did she?

"Aunt Charlotte," gimme yer arm!" Caroline ordered, fidgeting with impatience, and grinning much too widely than could possibly be healthy. Clearly the morphine shot she'd given her "just in case" before Addison examined her, had yet to fully wear off.

Charlotte looked sideways at her, relieved. "For what?"

"So I can stick these needles in you!" Triumphantly she waved the package of accupunture needles Pete had negligently left behind on the tray.

Charlotte gaped in shock, but only momentarily. " Are you bonkers? No, you cannot stick needles in my arm!"

Caroline's eager expression fell into stark disappointment.

"Can I stick them in your face?"

"Stop talking crazy," Charlotte hissed. "No way in hell you're sticking needles in my face, lil' demon."

Used to being called names the same as her aunt was, Caroline didn't flinch. She decided to switch tactics. "Aw, come on," she pleaded, "you know you wanna!"

"Did someone slip you something after I gave you that last shot? Or you got a fever so high your brain's starting to boil?"

"I am hot," she admitted, her short burst of energy already beginning to wane. "It's not gonna hurt," she tried again.

"No!"

She sighed with irritation and rolled her eyes, then a smiled lighted her face again as she saw Cooper walk past the open door. Flushed, and over heated with the physical work of labor, Caroline now insisted that the door stay open. And right now, that was proving to be useful.

"Hey Cooper!" She called out. "Wanna do something fun? Come 'ere!"

Feeling like he was about to walk into a trap, he peeked his head in the doorway. Seeing Charlotte shaking her head wildly at him, and the kid with a few of Pete's needles sticking out of her face and arms, he decided to decline.

"I don't think so," he shook his head. "But," he smiled seeing Dell out of the corner of his eye, "I know who does!"

Dell practically skipped into the room. Charlotte bit her lip to keep from laughing aloud and looked away, but was secretly more than eager to let Caroline puncture the kid's skin with the tiny needles. It had been a long day, at this point she'd take any entertainment she could get.

"You wanted to see me?" His smile went from ear to ear, and Charlotte almost felt sorry for him- almost.

"Yes!" Caroline grinned, her eyes flashing with anticipation. "Wanna play a game?"

"Sure!"

Charlotte graciously rose from her seat next to Caroline and allowed him to sit down.

"What's the game?"

"It's called," she pulled out the sheet of needles Pete left, "I'm Gonna Stick You With Needles," she gasped for breath still beaming with joy, "And Make You Look Like a Porcupine! I can even stick them in my own arm myself, even!"

Dell looked shocked for a moment, then his smile was back on gamely. "I'd love to play with you, Caroline, just hold on a second-" He stood up slowly, and glanced back into the hall.

"Pete!"

He kept smiling while keeping an eye on the kid with her set of needles, and looking to the door.

Pete hurried into the room. "Addison said I left my-" he stopped short seeing his needles still in their casings in Caroline's snatched them from her, then looked over at Charlotte.

"Charlotte, what were you thinking letting her use accupuncture needles?" Then it dawned on him. He chuckled and shook his head. "I think I'm beginning to see where she gets her sick sense of humor from."

"Can I stick the needles in you?" She asked.

"No, but thanks for asking," he answered flatly. " I suppose I should thank you for not just going ahead and sticking them in me without asking." He looked her over again and shook his head. "And you should be lying down." He glanced again at the redness of her face and turned to Dell, "Get a cold wash cloth for her face, more water, and something cold to eat."

Dell nodded and went to do as bid.

And that was pretty much where any fun or enjoyment stopped.

"Get my mama now!" The shrieked command sounded like Charlotte King, but was both too emotional and too high shrill to be her. "I wanna go home! Make Cooper go get my mama- now! Tell him he has to get her or call her! I wanna go home!"

Naomi, Pete and Dell exchanged confused looks, but by far this wasn't the most nonsensical demand or statement she'd made yet.

Caroline was shaking, not from the transition phase itself, but from plain terror. No sooner had one contraction ended than she started to tremble and moan in fear of more pain. When she communicated in words at all it was demands to get her mother and to be able to go home. She'd rejected epidural multiple times because, as she pointed out, her back still hurt from the last 'shot thing' they did to her months ago. But, Caroline was nearly out of her mind with pain. So it made sense that her thoughts weren't quite...coherent. She'd asked for Aunt Charlotte, Uncle Cooper, Uncle Landry, Uncle Dell, and even asked for Addison. Yet if any of those people came near, as Dell tried to, after she'd 'asked' for him, she slapped at his hands insisting, "Get away! I don't want you! I don't like you! You're a boy!"

At one point she'd ended an angry tirade with, "and I didn't say you could play with my dolls!" It was as if she were strung out on morphine, instead of pain.

But, she had asked for pain meds, so Sam decided to act on that. He felt slightly bad that she hadn't asked/screamed/yelled for him. But not bad enough to go in there. Not yet.

Naomi was in there with her now, as she screamed and writhed on the bed in agony. Her contractions lasting more than a minute and mere seconds apart, left the girl so wriddled with pain that she was often unable to speak, even after the contraction had ended.

She'd kicked most of the sheets off the bed, and allowed Naomi to hold and soothe her only after a contraction ended. If she so much as touched her during, Caroline would slap her away, or shove at her because it just made it worse, or because Naomi was too hot, when in reality Caroline was so hot sweat was pouring down her face and neck.

Dell turned the lights completely off and that seemed to help calm and focus her at least. Pete sat across from Naomi, putting a cold cloth to her face or giving her a sip of ice water or warm herbal tea.

"We need to get her some tylonol for that fever and some morphine," Sam insisted, standing in the doorway with Cooper. And they could stand there all they wanted- Caroline was oblivious.

"Can we get ourselves some earplugs?" He asked.

Sam scowled. "That's not funny."

"I wasn't joking."

Sam sighed and shook his head, choosing to walk away because he wasn't being and hadn't been called for.

"I'll get the morphine and fever meds," Cooper answered. As he did so, he was surprised at his willingness to assist and lack of apprehension. This was something he could do. Sitting in there trying to figure out with each moment what the kid wanted or didn't want? That was best left to the experts, or at least, not him.

Both Dell and Pete had gone in to help her cope with transition. This was fine with Sam and Cooper both, as they felt absolutely useless in there at the moment. They simply walked the halls and wandered at random, noting that Addison was napping in the space furthest away from the birthing suite and Charlotte-

Cooper saw her leaving the kitchen. He grabbed Charlotte, telling her Caroline needed more morphine as he continued on for the tylnol. Charlotte made her way quick and business-like (wearing a pair of Violet's shoes stashed in her office) back to the room to administer another shot.

Her contractions were less than a minute apart now, and before the girl could have another contraction in her presence, Charlotte gave Caroline another shot of morphine. Unfortunately it didn't work. Caroline began vomiting, then dry heaving, and when Pete insisted Charlotte leave off with the morphine, she screamed at him until even he was shocked at the language she used.

Charlotte looked at her niece still balled up whimpering, and felt as if she wanted to throw up as well. She swallowed hard as she felt bile rising to her throat. She was ashamed of being so weak and scared, and ashamed too that she wasn't hiding her emotions well enough- and that everyone knew that she was scared of this. Of course, not being strong enough to stay in the room the whole time was a dead giveaway as well. Everything was awful, all of it. Disgusted with herself and unable to bear the thought of witnessing yet another contraction, she then turned away as Cooper came in with tynlnol. She just rushed past him, leaving Caroline once again, to be comforted by Naomi.

Watching her exit, Cooper handed the pills to Pete and rushed after her.

When Cooper grabbed her, Charlotte stopped still, breathing as if she'd just run a marathon, and stared at him with eyes he'd never seen before. It scared him

"I can't do this!" She cried.

She was hyperventilating. Cooper held her by the arms, staring into her eyes, trying to get her to focus.

"Yes, you can," he insisted. "You're doing fine- and she's going to be fine-"

"She isn't fine right now!"

"I can't stand there," she gasped, "I can't," she gasped again, "I can't be in there!" Another gasp. "I can't be in there and hear her screaming and crying like that. It hurts," she gasped, sinking into him, unable to stand up straight, "it physically hurts to see her like that!"

"You can do this, Char," he looked her in the eyes speaking slowly, sincerely. "She needs you."

She shook her head. "I can't!"

She sank down to the floor, gasping for air. Cooper glanced around seeing Sam standing off to the side, wondering if he should get oxygen for her or a dose of valium.

"You don't understand," she cried, cradeling her head in her hands, "I just can't be in there with her! I can't be in there and see her like that," she gasped, "and be so helpless!"

"Cooper." Naomi's voice came from behind him now. "Addison needs to see you."

It was a lie. Cooper knew it was a lie, but for some reason, he listened and obeyed Nae's silent direction to leave. Maybe he knew he was in over his head here.

He stood up slowly, reluctant to leave Charlotte alone when she was already so vulnerable.

"Cooper, go," she insisted, nodding down the hall, "I have to talk with Charlotte."

page break thingie

Walking back into the room, Addison was surprised to see Pete sitting on the rolling stool by the foot of the bed, Caroline leaning forward on the bed, grabbing her groin like it was in danger of falling off, and sobbing.

"Okay, I understand that you're in incredible pain right now, and you don't want to move your hands-" Pete was saying.

Tears were streaming down Caroline's red cheeks as she sat rocking back and forth gasping and crying in pain. "Sam!" She screamed.

"But you have to-"

"Sam!" She screamed again, loud enough to be heard, Addison was certain, in the lobby on the first floor.

She quickly moved over to where Pete was sitting and nudged him. "Where's Naomi?" She was shocked that Caroline let Pete be in the room alone with her.

He got up excusing himself saying, "She needed a break. Dell needed one too. He called Violet to check on Betsy." He glanced at Caroline. "You weren't here, I had to check her- I thought she was progressing pretty quickly-and then this happened."

"You checked her? She let you?"

He nodded. "She was in too much pain to really care."

Addison sat down in the spot Pete had vacated. "I"m impressed."

She tried to look non-chalant, but she knew and she knew Pete knew that once Caroline dislodged her hands, Addison was going to check the girl herself, just to follow up on Pete's words. Not that she didn't believe him and-  
"It's not like checking for dilation is rocket science, Addison," he muttered.

She shrugged. True. But she was still going to check after him anyway.

Wide eyed Sam walked into the room then, Naomi trailing. He quickly assessed the situation as the girl sat there sobbing.

"She's won't move her hands?"

"She's fully dilated" Pete answered.  
"I can't have her pressing down on her pubic symphysis." Addison added, realizing that it was the pain that had Caroline holding herself, not the fear that Pete was 'trying to look'.

Naomi looked at Caroline in pained sympathy and let out a breath. "I know how that feels."

"So she needs to move her hands." Sam said this as though it would be the simplest thing in the world.

Naomi looked at him square on. "It's like someone taking a crow bar like it's a baseball bat, and using it to hit your family jewels."

Sam and Pete grimaced and squirmed slightly.

"Okay," she continued, a hand on her hip, "now, would you or would you not immediately grab yourself down there?"

"Woman," Sam hissed, "I would grab myself now!"

As it stood, he nearly was, holding a hand in front of said sensitive region, as if blocking himself from said hypothetical situation.

"Right. Okay, so you're grabbing yourself. But what you're asking her to do is the same thing as if I stood there and watched someone hit you with that crow bar- and the moment they did, after you're crumpled on the ground in agony and holding yourself- if I told you to let go of yourself. And you did it, just because I said so."

Pete shook his head.

"That's what you're asking her."

"I couldn't do it."

"Then don't expect her to. In a minute it's going to be like you took your hands away, and you took your hands away knowing you'd be hit again." Both men cried out at the very thought, wincing .

Naomi rolled her eyes and looked at Addison.. "Big strong men, huh?" She glanced back at them. "Babies," she scoffed.

My bad. There's one more chapter. I forgot about the 'little thing at the end" that a few of you picked up on. So that little change of events is going to play out there. It sure wasn't obvious to me- that one other thing is glaringly obvious, but I'll touch on that later.


	64. Chapter 64

Def. not what I wanted, hence the chapter and I fought for a long long time. But getting it done and moving on.

"I wanna hit you! I wanna hit you!" Caroline cried, struggling against Charlotte's steel grip. It was understood it wasn't Charlotte she was referring to- it was Naomi. Also a pain response brought on by the fact that she was past the point of being given any more pain killers. She'd been pushing for an hour and nothing was happening.

Prior to this, Caroline had been curled in a ball, trying everything she could think of to keep the baby from decending or simply just coping with the new frightening and painful feeling of having a person travel through your body- at times sucking her thumb, alternating between cuddling against Sam or Charlotte for comfort, if she wasn't thrashing around and writhing in pain. After the last dose of morphine had done nothing but make Caroline vomit till she vomited blood, every adult in the room had insisted that Charlotte not give her any more. And at ten centimeters, the girl was past the point of pain killers anyway.

She'd grabbed onto Sam's bicep, locking both arms around it as one might a teddy bear, burying her face in his arm as well. During a contraction, he'd bring himself as low and close to her as possible cradeling her upper back and shoulders against the crook of his right arm, while she clung to his left, the back of her head in his hand with his head near enough to hers to murmer reassurances into her ear, even as she cried, dug and scratched into his arm with her hands.

They'd now gotten her feet into stirrups, where they stayed, for the most part, due to Charlotte's threat to give Caroline the whipping of her life if she dared to move them. Sam had stared at her in disbelief, firstly shocked by the use of such a threat, and in Caroline's current state of pain, that threat being any such threat at all. Personally, he imagined that a whipping would be preferable to childbirth.

"Oww," she moaned whimpering. "This hurts! I wanna go home! I'm tired!"

"Exhausted is more like it," Naomi assessed.

Though clearly empathetic towards Caroline plight, she was nonetheless professional and calm.

"You wanted me to do this instead of Addison because I've been through this and know how much this hurts, right?" She asked her. It was true and everyone in the room knew it. Or, everyone left in the room. Caroline had kicked both Pete and Addison out when Addison had tried to get her to start pushing. She'd kicked Pete out because she said he wasn't any help, and kicked Addison out without saying why, though they all knew it was for the reasons Naomi'd just voiced.

Caroline looked at Naomi with an expression that was both earnest and sorrowful. She nodded vigorously.

Naomi glanced quickly at Charlotte while Caroline was distracted. What needed to be done now was usually something discussed with the mother, however the mother in front of her was clearly in too much pain and too upset to discuss anything, and being a minor- well that allowed Naomi to make an executive decision and address the mother's guardian instead.

She said low, while maintaining eye contact, "I"m going to do an episiotomy, she'll need an assisted delivery. I'll have to use-

"No forceps," Charlotte insisted. The Chief of Staff's usually kempt hair was damp and limp with sweat, her skin pale, and she had only a trace of her usual tenacity left in her eyes.

Naomi nodded. "As I was saying," she continued pointedly, "I'll have to use vaccumm to help get the baby out."

Charlotte actually looked a bit green.

"She won't feel it," she assured her, referring to the episiotomy.

Dr. King took a breath in and swallowed, then nodded consent.

As if she hadn't stopped speaking, Naomi picked up their conversation and addressed Caroline again as she grabbed anasthetic and motioned Dell over.

"And since I've been through this and know how much it hurts, and from where I'm sitting I know exactly why it hurts," she continued, "you thought I'd let you stop and not make you do this?"

Caroline nodded again, the expression of faith and conviction on her face heartbreaking. relieved that she was being understood finally. "I think you lied," she gasped as though she were about to cry, "before when you said labor wasn't going to hurt."

Naomi choked back laughter. "I would never say that. I said it's different for everyone."

"That was a load of bull! You said that to make me think it would be okay. Her lip quivered and she let out a sob. " This is not okay!"

She screamed abruptly then, squeezing against both Sam and Charlotte's hands as she pushed. Then she cried out in anguish, fighting against her body's involuntary pushing. "I don't wanna," she cried, then grunted as her body nontheless continued it's task.

Naomi gave a regretful smile and sighed before continuing.

"Caroline, sweetheart, I do know how much this hurts and how 'unfun' this is." She paused for a moment and poked Caroline just where she'd make the incision. "You feel that?" She asked.

"Feel what?" She panted, then fell back, exhausted.

Naomi smiled and continued her work, still talking the whole while. " I know how much you want to stop, and go home, or do anything but this. But it's because I've done this myself that you trust me. And you need to trust me when I tell you that as much as it hurts, and as tired as you are, you still need to push. I'm going to help you now, but you're the only one that can make this stop. You need to really push, not push and fight against it. Stop trying to close your muscles down here," she tapped along the edge of Caroline's pubic symphsis.

The girl responded with a high pitched whimper that sounded like a whine and moan combined. Lower lip sticking out, and eyes wide she turned to her aunt for salvation. "Please, please, please," she begged gasping hysterically, "please take me home. I'll be good, I swear. Please, please don't make me do this!" She was trying to put her hands back over her groin to stop any further mayhem. "Put it back in, I don't care!" She begged. "I love you! Don't make me do this! If you loved me, you wouldn't make me do this-make it stop!" She sobbed, clinging to Charlotte.

Sam looked away, feeling, for the first time, absolutely horrible for Charlotte King.

Sam watched then, as they all did, as as every shred of Charlotte King's steely professionalism was thrown to the wind. With a sob, Charlotte threw her body behind Caroline's, sitting straddle legged behind her, and throwing her arms around her in a bear hug, pinning the girl's arms to her chest. She then rested her head on top of Caroline's. Exactly as Naomi had done months earlier.

"I"m sorry, I'm sorry!" She cried. "I'm so sorry!" Charlotte broke entirely then, sobbing, her ribs rising and falling, jagged inahles punctuating.

Cooper had been standing in the room, trying to be moral support for Charlotte, but for all the good he was doing, he might as well have been a statue. All he did was stand there. He leaned against the wall, looking at Dell, leaning against the opposite wall in there not because he'd been asked, but because he hadn't been sent away.

Cooper was considering going out to the kitchen just to get away when he heard Naomi say the baby was crowning. Then he heard nothing but shrieks of pain from Caroline. And suddenly Dell was over helping Naomi do...something. He didn't want to know. It didn't look or sound like fun. Shrill, frantic, tortured shrieks of pain from Caroline seemed to confirm this. He was getting really really uncomfortable being in the room. If I'd just left a minute sooner, he thought. Now he felt glued, trapped there. He couldn't abandon them all now, even though he was as useful as a picture on the wall.

She was shaking from head to toe in a mixute of exhaustion and pain. As Naomi looked at her, her lower lip quivered fearfully and she pleaded her case. "Please, please, please!" She choked back a sob, "It hurts! I can't! It hurts so bad!"

Cooper looked sidelong at Charlotte and muttered for her ears alone, "That baby is maybe a pound, it's not like it's a full term, it can't be _that_ bad-"

Charlotte's head spun around to look at him so quickly, Cooper thought she'd become possessed. If she hadn't been hoding onto Caroline, he was sure she would have slapped him. Charlotte didn't bother to lower her voice as she snapped out, "You have no idea! It still hurts!" She insisted,glaring at him before turning her attention back to Caroline . "Jack ass."

Embarrassed, he looked away, pretending he hadn't just been told off, that he hadn't said something insensitive and stupid, that he was anywhere but there. He could feel his face turning red, which was even more embarrassing, because everyone who looked at him would know he was embarrassed.

It was because he was trying to focus so intently on not being there that he was the first to hear someone approaching the birthing suite. It couldn't be Addison, and it wouldn't be Pete, as whoever was approaching the room, was coming at a full on run. Pete would never lose his cool like that, he considered.

"_Duke!"_

His ears pricked at the sound of an unfamiliar voice. But the name...something told him the name was familiar.

"_Duke, wait!"_

Cooper's eyes widened as he looked to the door. It was a man's voice, and it took a moment for Cooper's memory to place the name. Once he did, Cooper looked back at the group, focused on Caroline. It didn't seem as though they heard.

The door flew open and a young man Dell's age barrelled into the room, then stopped short, frozen at the scene in front of him. Cooper recognized him immediately, and realized who it must have been calling the young man's name.

"Duke!"

Landry nearly ran into his brother, who was still frozen, mouth agape just past the door's threshhold. Cooper realized that having children himself, Landry surely would have known the intense and constant cries of delivery. He'd known why his niece was screaming, and that his younger brother did not- which was why he had tried to stop him from entering this room as the younger brother raced down the hall, ignorantly concerned by the normal sounds of childbirth.

For his part, Cooper wasn't sure if Duke was slack jawed in shock due to what he'd inadvertantly run in to, or from seeing just how pregnant his niece was.

Charlotte stared back at her brothers, for the moment a perfect mirror of her younger brother.

Caroline for a moment was overjoyed, and used her aunt's shock to wriggle free, holding her arms up to her young uncle, the way a toddler asks to be picked up. And that was exactly what she was doing. She wasn't asking for a hug, she wanted him to get her out of there.

"Uncle Duke!" She cried.

"Duke, get outta here," Landry growled.

But Duke either didn't or couldn't move.

"What the hell are the two of you doing here?" Recovered from the shock,Charlotte hissed the words as Caroline screamed in pain again.

"She, she called me," Duke stammered slightly nodding to Caroline. "I didn't know what was going on, but I never heard her so upset."

"When I found out where he was headed," Landry interupted, "I high-tailed it after him. We took the plane here together. He wouldn't leave off coming, so I figured I better tag along."

When Landry King said the plane, Cooper immediately understood that he didn't mean just any plane. Not the typical commercial plane that most people took, the kind of plane he took. Landry mean the plane, as in a private jet. Not bad.

Naomi glanced briefly at Charlotte King's relatives, seeing more than just a physical resemblence. "I'm glad there's a family reunion here," she began evenly, "but it's going to have to wait. This is not the time."

Her uncle Duke not lifting her bodily and saving her from this situation, Caroline began to whine and whimper for attention shaking her arms as a visible reminder that she wanted Duke to pick her up and get her out of there. "Uncle Duke!" She cried. "Uncle Duke, get me! Get me!"

His mouth a grim line Landry surveyed the situation, quickly taking it all in.

"She's right," Landry nodded to Naomi. "There's too many people in here.

"You," he looked at Dell, "and you," at Cooper, "kindly get out. This is not a circus. You all have no business being in here. Leave, now."

It didn't go unnoticed that Landry King has visually appraised Sam, yet hadn't ordered him out.

"But I have to help," Dell explained, glancing to Naomi for confirmation. She simply smiled at him. "Don't worry, I've done this before. I promise I'll let you try it the next time a patient needs it."

"Don't know why all these people are here in the first place," Duke echoed. He glared at Charlotte in a pouting way due to her lapse in judgement. "They're total strangers."

"You too," Landry stepped in front of Duke, nodding to the door. "Make sure they don't try to get back in, they don't all need to be in here."

Given a task to carry out, though Charlotte knew it was an invented assignment simply to give Duke a reason and purpose for leaving, Duke nodded, and left with but one stricken glance back to his niece.

"She'll be allright," Landry answered his younger brother's silent worries. With a nudging nod to the door, he ordered him out again. And with a will, Duke left as bid.

Caroline looked at the closed door as if she were stranded adrift at sea.

"It's allright," he soothed Caroline, physicaly placing her arms down, "Uncle Landry's here. You'll be right as rain in a minute, honey."

Several very long minutes later, Cooper looked in curiosity at what Addison was carrying as she walked out of the room, then quickly away. He'd offered assistance, and been refused. He just stood staring as Pete and Dell walked back into the room to tend to Caroline, just as he'd stood staring as Naomi'd rushed out of the room avoiding eye contact moments earlier.

If the youngest King sibling was at all worried about his niece, he should at least be comforted by the fact that judging by her screams, then her gasping sobs, that the girl was still alive. This was what he was thinking as Charlotte hurried out of the room as well.

She headed to the nearest trashcan and puked.

By the time Cooper got to her, she was kneeling on the floor, crying. He sat on the floor next to her, holding her silently, just letting her cry.

Cooper pushed Charlotte's damp, sweat soaked hair away from her face, and gently rocked her back and forth.

"It's over. You did a good job," he whispered. "I'm proud of you, Char."

"It was awful. It was hell." she answered.

He nodded, holding her head to his shoulder, just waiting for her to calm.

"Charlotte?"

It was Landry's voice behind them. Charlotte didn't even look up, but Cooper felt her body stiffen as if tensing for a physical blow.

"Just got off the phone with 'dear sis'. Said she thanks you, and wants Luanne on the next flight home with us."

Cooper smiled at the elder King's use of Caroline's given name.

Charlotte didn't answer her brother, but Cooper could swear he heard a sound like a growl coming from her. With no verbal response, Landry walked back into the birthing suite, followed closely by Duke.

"She all right?" They heard him asking as they walked away.

"Will be," Landry answered, his tone gruff.

With them gone Charlotte rose to her feet as though nothing had happened and shook her damp hair as if to rid herself of a bad memory.

"That'll be the day," she muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"It's not enough that her mother is a mother is there for her when things are easy. That's not love. Love is being with someone sticking by them when it's hard. When you don't want to, when all you wanna do is run the other way? THAT'S love. That's being a mother. Not what you want, but what they need. TO be strong enough to do that. She ain't it."

Cooper nodded warily in agreement. He was afraid not to. Charlotte seemed to recover her energy ten fold, and looked to want to dismember someone.

"She wants her back now? Now?" She looked to him in absolute disbelief. "You said yourself she wouldn't even comfort her, didn't even want to talk to her on the phone!"

Cooper waited in silence for her to continue her tirade. When instead she proceeded to walk briskly around the practice, he followed suit, stating the obvious.

"Well, at least you can send her back with Duke and Landry."

No response. She simply walked faster.

Cooper got an uneasy feeling and added, "You're gonna have to send her back sooner or later, once she's better, that is."

Charlotte stopped her forward motion so abruptly Cooper had to jump to the side to avoid tripping over her.

She fixed her steely gaze on him and asked evenly, "You sure about that?"

The End

And if this is how you thought the story was going to end all along- you couldn't be more wrong. Next 'Chap' shall tie up loose ends, hence epiloge.


	65. Chapter 65

Okay, here's what's going on with the two things I can explain. Yes, the baby died, and yes Charlotte wants to keep the kid. That's all I can tell you right now about that.

But I will tell you that in the other version of this story, well other things that I can't tell you (cuz it would spoil that story) will be explained. If I explained them now, well, that just wouldn't be a good idea. The other story has a bunch of stuff I had to cut out of this story because let's face it has there ever been a longer FF story than this? It did not need to be made longer. Things that will be in that story include but are not limited to: Cooper's phone conversation with Violet during Caroline's delivery, what Caroline did to 'get back' at Addison, and some other stuff. Okay, lots of other stuff.

Now when you read it- some of the chapters especially at the beginning will sound almost exactly like this version, but don't let that fool you. Keep reading and you will see the differences. Keep in mind I said the other version would be very different, and so it shall be.

And now with that, brave readers, this new story is posted up...now! My aim is at least a chapter a week. Go ahead and review, but don't spoil it for the newbie readers who have not read this story/think they know how the new story ends. Okay? Promise? Okay. Play nice. Happy reading!


	66. Chapter 66

Fav Parts:

Chap 1

"That I'll live. And I told him I'd taize him."

Chap 2

"And, and you" she looked at Violet with pursed lips and pointed at her stomach, "you with your pregnantness- you don't go near her either."

"She's a lesbian?" Cooper asked the question half serious, half as a joke to break the tension. Charlotte looked at him as though she were trying to make his head explode by thought alone.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He closed his eyes and crossed his fingers. "There's no such thing as lesbians, there's no such thing as lesbians, there's no such thing as lesbians." He stopped and opened his eyes.

Violet laughed and grinned at him. He smiled back.

Charlotte glared at him. "Shut up, Toto."

She made a scoffing sound. "Sheldon's a turtle. I wouldn't let her go near him."

Chap 3

"Because you have that I've just delt with Charlotte King and I'm Troubled look," Addison answered.

Fifteen minutes later, Caroline was sitting on the couch, her feet up on the table. Caroline held a malt in her hand and Violet was working away at a dish of nachos - just cuz every time I'm hungry food suddenly gets mentioned in this story. Lol. I think clearly I was hungry a lot!

Chap 4

"Okay…." She openly looked at Charlotte as if she were nuts. Charlotte was relieved to see that clearly the girl had no idea what they might be used for besides a bunch of Halloween costumes. And yet….she wasn't going to take any chances.

Chap 5

I can give you something to be upset about!" Who else? Charlotte King. Something my mother said to me ALL the time.

Charlotte flung the door open announcing, "I'm going to kill her."

Cooper stepped in and put his hands up defensively. Charlotte grinned when she saw he came bearing food.

"You're talking about Caroline?" He was shocked.

"I'm talking about that loud-mouthed drunk in the other room."

Caroline struggled so hard to be free of his grasp he finally let her go. The minute she was free, she screamed back, "It's not my fault either!" And she punched Charlotte King in the face. CRACKS ME UP picturing that.

Chap 6

"Why were you getting close to her?" Violet asked with a wicked grin.

"Funny."

"Why do you have scratches and she has a bruise?"

"Did you hit Charlotte?" Violet asked, amazed.

"I'm surprised it took this long," Addison added.

"It would seem that you have a stealth attacker," she announced flatly. "Care to tell us what's going on?"

"Your charge is going all ninja style gurella warfare on my ass."

"_Oh really?"_

"She keeps chucking things at me, mostly at my head. She has good aim too."

"You gave her a mallet?"

"She said she wanted to use it."

Violet laughed hysterically. "She does- she wants to use it to kill Cooper!" She laughed harder. "She's been trying to all day. It's really funny."

Charlotte looked her up and down. "Well, don't you look..." she paused thinking, "like a mushroom," she finished, noting the bowl-cut shape to her hair. "Well don't you worry, hormones'll make that grow out real quick."

"Ya know, maybe pain isn't the reason she drinks," Addison murmered to Naomi. Violet snorted with laughter.

Chap 8

"She shoved Caroline at me and said,"You two can…I don't know, be pregnant together or something."

Chap 9

"I'll have to try that one the next time someone brings up jogging. No, I don't do it. Jogging isn't mentioned in the bible, so clearly it is satanic. I mean, Lord only knows the intentions of the person who invented jogging." Inspiration hit her and she added laughing, "They probably came up with jogging as a way to run away from God!" Charlotte laughed so hard at her own joke she fell onto the floor. That didn't stop her laughter, once she hit the floor she just laughed harder.

Sadly, I've met people like that.

"Luanne, you know it's rude to call an adult any name without a title in front." She climbed back up onto the couch, sitting there looking as adult and respectable as possible.

"So, you want me to call him Dr. Quack? Or Dr. Satanic?"

She snorted with laughter again, her face already red and lined from tears. "Yes!" She shouted. "Either one. Please do. I would get no end of satisfaction if you did that. Just knowing that you called that man a quack would just light up my days."

Ch 10

"What the- oh my god" He turned his head away and covered the side of his face with one hand just to be safe. "Tell me he's not doin g what I think he's doing!"

Not the response she was expecting.

"It looks like Dell's pretending that a speculum is a duck. Or a bird- I can't tell."

"See that's what I'm talkin' about! That's wrong! Naomi, you go in there and tell him to put that thing away. It's disgusting. It's indecent. I can just see child protective services coming in here! Naomi, that's not right. Dell's crossing a line there." He shook his head in disgust. "A nasty line."

11

"Turner," she looked the pregnant woman up and down, "I see you're still effectively knocked up, not bleeding or on fire- so what the hell are you doing here?"

"Don't you know anything about raising children? You have to go alpha-dog on their asses. Kids are like dogs, you train them as such.

"Tell me!" She insisted. "Tell me what you want! I want to make you feel better! Luanne, I can buy you whatever you want- whatever you want. I can make up for all this mess you're in. I can buy you things. I can make you happy. Stuff, Luanne, I can give you stuff- anything you want to make you happy."

That part just made me sad.

12

"Well what are you waiting for?" Charlotte's voice was serious. "Go ahead. Whail away at 'im. It'll make you feel better. Take some swings at him. People have been wanting to punch his smug sanctimonious face for ages. Trust me, he's got it comin'."

13Caroline climbed wordlessly into Charlotte King's bed and snuggled up to her aunt, putting one arm around her shoulder while she nestled her head into the pillow. She felt her wake up, as Charlotte's body tensed.

Without waiting another moment she affectionately kissed Charlotte on the cheek.

"I know, I know, showing affection, eew. I'm being touched, eew, eew. Get over it, she whispered. She took a deep breath then added, "Thanks for my present, Aunt Charlotte." She gave her a squeeze and another kiss.

14

Suddenly a huge Tupperware type of container hovered in front of her face. Caroline stared at it, wondering what the hell it was, and trying to see through it's opaqueness. After a moment, she realized that she was staring at a chocolate cake, and that the strange container must be some sort of a cake holder. She didn't know such a thing existed. She smiled. Cool.

Couldn't help it clearly I wanted cake at that moment!

Caroline grinned triumphantly and left the dining room, only to return with a large bowl of ice cream, topped with chocolate syrup, whipped cream, and a single red cherry. She plopped down in her seat, and placed the bowl in front of her, then grabbed her glass of bourbon.

I KNOW! Lol, I have food issues.

15

"Oh my god." Addison stood up while Naomi just sat with her mouth open. She grabbed the piece of paper from the girl and read clearly, "analgesia, cephalo-pelvic disproportion, shoulder dystocia, and obstetrical conjugate."

Naomi closed her eyes. "Oh no," she moaned. "Those aren't terms you'll find in "What to Expect When You're Expecting."

"Because if they were no one would be expecting," Addison answered. "The human race would die off."

16

She looked around the room again. "Dr. Freedman!" She yelled, panicked. " Call Aunt Charlotte! Addison Montgomery is a nasty ho! She wants to see me naked! Cooper, I think she's a lesbian!"

Fav part, ever.

17 "This is a necessary medical procedure." So he did. Although with a lot of mental and silent repetition it became, "This is a mesessary nedical procedure."

19

"You tried to bribe her to talk with chocolate?"

Dell shrugged, unashamed. Notice the trend here? I could count the number of times I made food references in here, but I think I'd be ashamed of the number... ;)

Geez. Some kids like to carry around blankets. Other kids like to carry around their dolls. This kid likes to carry around a gun. What's the big deal?

20

Charlotte raised an eyebrow, but eyed the paper nonetheless. Finished, she shoved the paper back at the girl.

"You're not killing Cooper, and we're not goin' to France," she answered. "But we'll go to the toy store tomorrow."

K tired. More later. Or not. Fav part so far, Luanne calling Addison a lesbian, Charlotte trying so hard to make Caroline/Luanne happy, and all the parts with Dell, cuz I love Dell. And the cracks Addison and Violet constantly make about Charlotte.

And anytime Sam is mentioned, or Pete, cuz I love them too. Admittedly there's no one on that show that I do not love.


	67. Chapter 67

Hopefully the people reading this have read this story and it's other version, because I have a strange favor to ask. It's difficult to think of how to word this...I need objective opinions. I was looking over the dates for this story and the second version of this story, trying to see if they matched up at all, or gave any clues through my writing of some things that were going on personally. I don't want to say much because I don't want to taint anything...

What I'm wondering is this: In this particular story is there a point at which anything at all in the writing seems to change? Tone, etc? If I were just to go by the reviews, it seems as if it did, but that's just me. I need other perspectives besides mine.

AND, for those of you who have read the second story, do you find there is a change specifically in tone between that story and this one?

I know I was writing this story for a specific reason- I wanted to make it as long as possible to last as long as a situation I was going through, because this story was the only thing that kept me going oddly enough. I don't know if dates are available, if it tells at all when exactly each chapter was uploaded, but I'm wondering if I can match up certain chapters with certain not good events that took place during the writing of this story. I may have mentioned one instance specifically when I mentioned that I went back home, but I didn't say why. Hmm. I'm wondering IF my writing here DID change, if it changed after that specific point in time?

Anyone up for the task?

I tried reading through the second version of this, which was written during quite possibly one of the worst times of my life and just reading a couple random chapters had my body in knots and in so much literal physical pain I had to take several strong pain meds, causing me to have to stop for my own health. Does that story seem different than this one? It may just be me, because I know the literal hell going on around me when I wrote it. I'd hate to think that story has all the rage and pain I couldn't express verbally wrapped up in it.

I don't want this story or the other one to take up FF's feed, if you'd like to contribute to this task, PM me please.

Also I made a forum "It's A Southern Thing" so other readers can weigh in get opinions, and I can give you more info! it's in forums divalicious2/946634/


End file.
